Life With Lilly
by StarlitSnowWolf
Summary: I decided to remake Living With Lilly, using a new title and better worded chapters. It may seen almost exactly the same, but it will be longer and more detailed then the original. New chapters WILL be up every couple days at most. LWL: Part Two will be on temporary hold until I get this one up to that timeline. I PROMISE it will be MUCH better then the original!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool, crisp, beautiful morning in Kalispell, Montana. The sun was just getting up over the mountain tops, giving the sky a nice orange glow. Winter was coming quickly, so the mornings were pretty cold. I was woken by my alarm going off beside my bed. I opened my eyes and looked at it, seeing it was 8:30AM.

I turned it off and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I stretched and thought to myself, "Great, it's Monday...Time for hell." I got up, went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I came out, I put on my clothes for the day; a black World Of Outlaws t-shirt and my faded black cargo pants.

I went out to the kitchen for breakfast and started cooking some eggs and bacon. While they were cooking, I poured a glass of orange juice to drink and my Mom came out. "Morning." She said, yawning.

I smiled and said "Sure seems like it..." She smiled too and said "When does your winter break start?"

"Uh, next week on Tuesday. Why?" I asked, turning back to my food. "Well, your father and I were thinking of something we could all do for that week. We came up with the idea of a camping trip. What do you think?" She asked.

I thought a moment and said "Sounds good to me! Where are we going?" She smiled and said "We were thinking about that place in that movie you like...Prosper Park, is it?"

"Oh, Jasper Park, you mean. Yeah, that sounds awesome!" I said, excited. "Good, we were hoping you'd like the idea." She said, taking a bagel out of the drawer they were in.

"Think there might be any wolves up there?" I asked, finishing my breakfast. She shrugged and said "No idea. Just in case, pack your 870 and some ammo for it. Your dad's gonna call the ranger station and ask if you can get some practice in before shooting season starts."

"Oh, okay. That sounds good." I said, sitting down with my plate of food. I started eating when she said "You better eat quick or you're gonna be late." I looked at my watch and it was almost 9 now.

"Oh, jeez!" I said, eating as fast as I could. When I was done, I put my plate in the sink and ran down to my room, getting my backpack. I came back out and said "Okay, I'll be home around 3 or so."

"Alright. I'm working the late shift again, so I'll see you later." She said. I opened the front door and walked out to my car. It's nothing flashy, just a 1993 Jeep Cherokee my dad got me for my 17th birthday. It's got a little 4 cylinder engine, 5 speed manual transmission and 4WD for the snow. I also use it on some trails up in the hills I like to ride on.

**Time skip since you already know the details here**

We had the RV and truck packed up on Saturday and we left on Tuesday. I took my Jeep so I could drive along some of the old logging trails in Jasper. It was about a six hour drive to the campground, so we arrived early Wednesday morning.

Dad and I set the RV up and decided to just get some sleep and take care of the rest tommorow. We went inside and went to bed, me falling asleep almost instantly.

When I woke up the next morning, it was around noon. Mom and Dad were up, so we finished getting the rest of the stuff out and set up. When we were done, we sat down around the fire, enjoying the morning. I had a map of the trails around here and was looking them over, trying to find a couple good ones.

I eventually did find two that were pretty close. I showed them where they are and said "I'm gonna take my Jeep up them. I shouldn't be gone very long." Mom nodded and said "Alright, just be careful."

"I will, don't worry." I said, getting in the Jeep. I drove off toward the first, which was just a narrow dirt road going up the hill. It wasn't a big deal, just a nice drive up through some good scenery. About 15 minutes later, I got to the top and got out to take some pictures.

I took a quick break before heading up to the next, which was only a few minutes later. About halfway up, the front passenger tire hit a sharp rock, which caused it to go flat. I didn't have a spare with me, or tools, so I pulled my phone out. I still had a couple bars of service and called my parents.

I told them I needed a tire and wrench to fix it. My dad said it would be a little over a half hour before he got there. I said thanks and we hung up. I looked around and said to myself "Well, might as well do something to pass the time..."

I got my shotgun and some shells, loading it up. I put it over my shoulder and started hiking up the hill, which was a little steep. About halfway to the top 15 minutes later, I had to stop for a rest. I sat down on a log off to the side for a few minutes before going back to walking.

A little bit later, I reached the top. I looked around and saw some deer tracks in the dirt along with some that looked like paw prints. I decided to follow them for a bit to see if I found anything. I followed them into the forest, the deer tracks eventually fading away.

I kept following the paw prints until I heard a growling sound ahead of me. I pulled my shotgun around and racked the slide, loading a shell into the chamber. When I did that, the growling turned to wimpering. I slowly walked forward to where it was coming from and saw a white spot in a bush.

I slowly bent down and pushed some branches out of the way to see a snow white wolf pup laying in the bush, shaking. I put my gun on safe and laid it down and said "Well, hey there, little guy!"

"Guy? I'm a girl!" the wolf pup said, startling me. I jumped back a little and stammered "Y-you can t-talk?" She nodded and said "Yeah, can't everyone?"

"Well, I thought only humans could..." I said, smiling a little. She crawled out of the bush some and sniffed my shotgun and said "What is that?" I picked it up and said "It's a shotgun. I carry it so I can protect myself."

"Then why'd you point it at me?" She asked, almost in tears. I set it down and said "I didn't know you were only a pup. I thought you'd attack me since you were growling."

She nodded and said "Okay, I get it. You scared me with that big, noisy thing back there. What is that, anyway?"

"It's my car. I use it to get places quickly. It's stuck right now and I'm waiting for my dad to come help me fix it." I said. She nodded and said "Makes sense, I guess. Sorry for growling at you. I thought you were going to hurt me when you started following me."

"No, I had no idea you were here. I was following some deer tracks." I said. She sat up and said "Oh, yeah, I was following him. He ran away when I got too close." She started scratching her ear, trying to reach an itch, but not quite getting it.

She wimpered and said "These bugs have been bothering me all day! They drive me nuts!" I chuckled and leaned over to her, saying "Here, let me get it..." She jumped back a bit and lightly growled, scared by my sudden movement.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you, just wanted to help." I said. She sat back down and said "Oh, sorry..." I scratched her ear for her, her foot thumping against the ground. I stopped a couple minutes later and said "Better?"

"Yeah, much better. Thank you!" She said, smiling. "No problem. Oh, my name's Cody, by the way." I said. "Well, nice to meet you! I'm Lilly!" She said, tail wagging.

"Nice to meet you, too." I said. I didn't notice before, but her eyes were a beautiful shade of lavender. That was something I'd never seen or even heard of before. She noticed me staring at her and started blushing, saying "What are you staring at me like that for?"

"Your eyes...I've never seen any that beautiful!" I said, smiling. She blushed more and said "Oh, well thank you! I'm the only wolf that I know of that ever had lavender eyes."

"Wow! That's really cool!" I said. She nodded and said "My mom said it makes me...unique." I smiled and said "Well, she's right!" She giggled and my phone started ringing. I took it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hey, dad. I just went up the trail a bit. Yeah, sure, I'll be right there." I said, hanging up. Lilly looked at me and said "What was that?"

"Oh, it's a cell phone. It's how I talk to people that are far away." I said. She nodded and said "So, you need to go now?" I sighed and said "Yeah, I do..." She looked down at the ground and said "Well, okay...It was nice to meet you..."

"You too. If you like, I can come back tommorow." I said, getting up. She looked up at me and smiled, saying "Yeah, that'd be great! I've never met a human before, but I kinda like you."

"Well, thanks! I like you too, even though you're a wolf. I always thought wolves were really mean." I said. She giggled and said "No, not really. Only if we feel threatened."

"That's good to know! Well, I need to go. See you tommorow!" I said, walking off to the Jeep. She waved goodbye and started walking back toward the valley. It was about a 10 minute walk back to my Jeep.

When I got there, Dad already had the old tire off it and was getting the new one out of the truck. He saw me coming and said "Finally...What took so long?" I chuckled and said "I hiked up the trail a little bit. Just seeing what was up there."

"Well, alright. I'll let you put this one on. My back is sore now..." He said, stretching. I nodded and said "Okay. I'll put it on and be back in just a little bit." He nodded and said "Okay, just be quick. Lunch is almost ready."

He got back in the truck and turned it around, heading back to camp. I got the new tire on in just a few minutes and put the old one in the back. I hopped in and started heading back to camp as well.

About halfway there, I saw a white flash go across the road right in front of me. I slammed on the brakes, skidding to a stop. I jumped out to see what it was and saw Lilly laying in front of the Jeep, crying into her paws.

"Lilly! What're you doing!? I almost hit you!" I said, bending down to her. She jumped up and hugged me, saying "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you coming!" I rubbed her back and said "It's okay. You just scared me. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not!" She said, crying heavily. "Why, what's wrong?" I asked, pulling her back and looking into her eyes. She sniffed and said "Our pack was attacked! Two other packs working together with a lone wolf. He killed my Dad!"

I gasped and said "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She was still crying and buried her head in my chest. I put my arms around her, comforting her. She sniffed and said "My mom told me to run as fast as I could. I didn't even realize I'd ran back up here..."

"Shh, It's okay...You're alright." I said. She was shaking like crazy and said "My sister Kate ran in the other direction, going east."

"I'm sure she's okay." I said. She nodded and said "I hope so...She may be the only family I have left now!" I felt so bad for her, losing her father and possibly her mother to a visious attack. I had to do SOMETHING to help her.

"How would you feel about coming back to our camp with us? You'll be safe there, I promise." I said. She looked up at me and said "I don't know..." I smiled a little and said "We won't let anything hurt you."

She thought a moment and said "Well, I suppose it's better then running more..." I nodded and said "Okay, let's go. You need to rest for a bit." She nodded and I picked her up, carrying her to the Jeep.

I opened the door and gently set her in the passenger seat and got in as well. She smiled a little and said "Wow, this thing is comfy!" I chuckled and said "Yeah, it's pretty soft! You just relax now...It'll be a little bit until we get there."

"Okay...Thank you..." She said, laying her head down. I reached over and gently rubbed her back, saying "Don't worry about it. I'm going to put some music on, okay?"

"Sure. I don't know what that is, but alright." She said. I looked through my music and finally settled on "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey. I started it and set my MP3 player down and started driving back to camp.

A few minutes later, the song ended. I glanced over at Lilly and she was asleep, dried tears on her cheeks. I started to tear up a bit and thought "Poor girl...Why does she need to go through this?"

After about 10 minutes or so, we finally pulled up behind the truck. Lilly woke up when she felt the Jeep stop. She yawned and sat up, looking out the windows, and said "So, this is it?"

"Yep, this is it. Home for now." I said, shutting the Jeep off. She slowly nodded and said "Looks comfortable enough." I chuckled and said "Yeah, somewhat. You stay here a minute. I need to talk to my parents about you being here."

She nodded and I got out, walking over to Mom and Dad. "Hey, guys. Need to talk to you about something..." I said, walking up to them.

"What is it?" Mom asked. "Well, when the tire blew, I hiked up the trail a little farther. I started following some tracks into the woods for a bit and found a wolf pup." I said. "Okay, so what're you getting at?" Dad asked.

"When I was coming back, she ran across the road in front of me." I said. "Oh no...You didn't hit her, did you?" Mom asked, worried. I shook my head and said "No, I stopped in time. I got out to check on her and she's fine."

"Oh, good..." Mom sighed. "Anyway, she was scared, so I brought her back with me. She's in the Jeep right now." I said. They looked nervous and Mom said "Well, go ahead and bring her over then..."

I walked to the car and picked her up. I carried her back to where we were and laid her in a chair by the campfire. She looked nervously around and curled up into a ball, scared. Mom smiled and said "Wow, she's beautiful!" Dad nodded in agreement and said "Sure is. Why'd you bring her back here, though? What if her parents come looking for her?"

"I think she should tell you that..." I said, knowing they'd think I'm crazy. "What?" Dad asked, confused. Lilly sat up and said "I'll tell you what happened if you wanna know..." They were both startled and Mom said "She can talk!"

I nodded and said "I felt the same way at first." Mom nodded and said "I don't doubt it." Lilly smiled a little and said "It was kinda funny..." Dad smiled and said "Well, why don't you tell us what happened?"

"Okay. It was just a normal day..." She said, starting the story. She told them about meeting me and meeting me. She stopped when she got to when I almost hit her. Mom was tearing up and said "Oh my god...That's awful! I'm so sorry!"

Lilly nodded and said "Thanks...Cody told me it was safe here from the wolves that attacked us." Mom nodded and said "He's right. We can keep you safe. But, what if your mother comes looking for you?"

"Then I'll tell her what you guys did for me. She might be mad at first, but she'll listen to me. If she does come, she's a tan wolf with a white underbelly and brown eyes." Lilly said.

"Sounds good. But, what if she doesn't come?" I asked, not wanting to sound like I thought she might be dead. Lilly shrugged and said "Then I suppose I'll go looking for her..."

"By yourself?" Dad asked. Lilly nodded and I said "No, I'll go with you." Mom looked at me and said "Are you sure? What if they attack you as well?"

"I'll take my gun with me. Lilly can warn me if someone is near, right?" I asked Lilly. She nodded and said "Yep, I can do that." I nodded and said "So, when do you wanna go?"

"I was thinking about tommorow morning if she doesn't come tonight. I'm getting cold and still pretty shaken up from today..." She said. I nodded and said "Sounds good. Wanna sleep inside tonight with us? It's a lot warmer then out here."

"Sure, thank you! I'd like that!" She said, smiling. I smiled too and said "No problem. What do you say we get some sleep? It's getting late now." She yawned and said "Yeah, good idea. Thanks again for letting me stay here. I hope I'm not a burden..."

"No, you're not. It's the least we can do for you after what happened." Mom said, smiling. Lilly nodded and I said "Well, let's get to bed. I'm tired." I picked Lilly up and went inside the RV.

"Want to sleep on the couch or with me?" I asked, letting her choose. "Uh...I guess with you." She said, blushing a little. I smiled and said "Okay, no problem." I carried her down to my bed and laid her down. It was just a small bed, just large enough for me.

She laid down next to the RV wall and I laid down beside her. I didn't want her to roll off the bed and get hurt. She smiled and said "Thank you for looking after me...You're really sweet..." I started rubbing her back and said "You're welcome, Lilly. Goodnight..."

"Night..." She said, laying her head down and closing her eyes. She fell asleep after just a couple minutes, shivering a little. I scooted just a little closer and put the blanket over her, letting her get warmer.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep too, hoping tommorow would turn out good.

* * *

**Alright, so here's chapter one for the remake of Living With Lilly. Let me know how it was!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up kinda early the next morning. I opened my eyes and looked at my clock by the bed. It was almost 8AM now. I yawned and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I looked down at Lilly and she was still asleep, softly snoring. I smiled and got up to stretch.

I walked over to the door and opened it, going outside. Dad was up already and had the fire going. I went out and sat in one of the chairs by the fire, getting warmer. "Morning. Sleep good?" He asked, putting another log on it.

"Yeah, pretty good." I said. He chuckled and said "Lilly still asleep?" I nodded and said "Yeah, she is. I'm not going to wake her right now. She needs as much sleep as she can get."

"Good point." He said. About then, Mom came out to join us. "Morning, boys. Sleep well?" She asked. We both nodded and she said "Well, good!"

"Was Lilly still asleep when you came out?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yeah, she was. You're doing the right thing by helping her today, you know?" I smiled and said "Yeah, I know...I just want her to go alone and get hurt."

"Well, that's very sweet of you. I'm sure she'd like to have someone to help her find her mother." Mom said. Just then, I heard a gentle thump inside the RV followed by scratching on the door. Dad chuckled and said "Sounds like she's up now."

I got up and opened the door for her. She came out, saying "Morning, everyone!" Mom smiled and said "Hi, Lilly. Did you sleep good?" Lilly nodded and said "Yep, I did! Was nice and warm in there!"

"That's good. So, when are you guys leaving?" She asked. "That's up to Lilly. I'm ready whenever she is." I said, looking down at her. She shrugged and said "I was thinking in an hour or so? Let it warm up a little."

"Good idea. It's still pretty cool out here." I said. She nodded and said "I don't mean to be rude, but is there anything to eat? I'm really hungry..." I smiled and said "No need to be nervous. Come on, I'll make us some breakfast."

She followed me inside and hopped up on the couch, laying down while I got breakfast ready. I got some eggs out and started cooking them. The smell of the food was making her mouth water. I started laughing and she blushed, turning her head away and wiping her mouth.

"Sorry...I'm really hungry." She said. "It's okay. It'll be ready in a few minutes." I said, smiling. She nodded and said "Thank you for taking care of me. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Please, don't worry about it. After what you've been through, it's the LEAST I can do." I said. She smiled and said "Well, thanks. I never really thought humans cared about wolves."

"No, we really do. In fact, we've been trying to help you guys. Humans that hunt are not allowed to shoot wolves or they could get in serious trouble." I said. She looked surprised and said "Wow, really?"

"Yeah, really." I said. "Wow...And I always thought you never cared." She said, sounding stunned. I smiled and a couple minutes later, the food was done. I got a couple plates out and divided it up between us.

"Here you go!" I said, setting her's down in front of her. She sniffed it and her eyes went wide. I was about to ask if something was wrong when she started devouring it. It was gone in just a few seconds.

She licked her lips and said "That was good!" I laughed and said "You didn't even have time to taste it!" She giggled and said "Hey, I was hungry!"

"Obviously...You want anymore?" I asked, starting on mine. "Oh, no thanks. Just gotta go outside real quick. Gotta...you know..."

"Right. Let me finish my breakfast and we'll get going." I said, getting up and letting her out. She walked off into the woods to use the bathroom while I finished eating. I was done a few minute later and got up and washed our plates.

I looked out the window and Lilly was laying by the fire with my parents. They were talking and laughing, but I couldn't tell what they were saying. I put on some heavier clothes and got my gun, along with shells for it.

I walked outside and Lilly looked over at me, smiling. "So, we're going now?" She asked, tail wagging. I nodded and said "Yep, whenever you're ready."

She got up and hopped off the chair, ready to go.

"Okay, just be careful, you two. Come back in one piece." Dad said.

We nodded and said "Okay."

We started walking toward the valley, going northwest. After a couple hours, we came across a river flowing through the valley.I had a water bottle on my belt and decided to refill it. While I was, I asked "So, how much farther?"

Lilly looked around and said "Not too much. This river divides the east and west territories."

I nodded and stood back up, taking a drink. I was just about to put my bottle back on my belt when something jumped on my back, knocking my shotgun away out of my reach. I yelled as I was dropped to the ground, getting Lilly's attention.

There was a growling sound in my ear when Lilly said "Mom!"

The growling stopped and I heard "Lilly? Run away! Now!"

"No, Mom, let him go!" She yelled, coming over to me.

"What!? No, this is a hunter! Now run like I told you!" The female voice said.

"Mom, he's helping me!" Lilly said. "Helping you!? Do what?" She asked.

"Find you!" Lilly said. I suddenly felt the weight come off my back and I turned over, backing away as fast as I could. The voice that was over me turned out to be a tan colored wolf, like Lilly said.

"How do you know him?" She asked, glaring at me.

"He found me yesterday. I was hiding from him in a bush. He had his gun, but he didn't hurt me. In fact, he's my friend!"

"Friend!? How can you be friends with a human!?" The wolf yelled.

"When the pack was attacked, I ran back up the hill. He saw me and asked what was wrong. I told him about Dad and everything that happened. We went back to his camp where his parents were and they kept me safe all night." Lilly said.

The wolf looked at me and then Lilly, who smiled. Then she came up to me and said "Thank you." She put her forelegs around me, hugging me, and said "I never thought humans cared about wolves."

"That's not true...We really do. The one's that hunt your caribou are forbidden to hunt wolves. Doing so can get them in serious trouble. I don't hunt at all since I don't like the blood." I said.

She let go of me and said "Well, that's good to hear. Just a couple questions..." I nodded and she said "If you don't hunt, why do you have a gun?"

"So I can protect myself. To be honest, if I didn't know you were Lilly's mother and I could get it, I probably would've used it." I said, a little nervous of what she may do.

"Oh, okay. Sorry for scaring you. I saw you behind Lilly and thought you were going to hurt her." She said.

I chuckled and said "No, I'd never do that. She's a sweet girl...", making Lilly blush.

"By the way, I'm Eve." The wolf said. I smiled and said "Nice to meet you. I'm Cody."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Cody. So, you know what happened yesterday, then?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do. I'm so sorry about her father..." I said, feeling bad for them. She had tears in her eyes and said "Thank you. I really appreciate that..."

"Mom?" Lilly asked. Eve turned to her and said "Yeah, honey?"

"Where's Kate? Have you seen her yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did. She was also found by a human. She decided to go home with him. Of course I was sad to see her go, but she's not a pup anymore and it was her choice." Eve said, smiling. Lilly nodded and said "As long as she's happy and safe."

"She is, don't worry." She said.

"Eve, can I ask you something?" I asked. She turned back to me and said "Sure, what is it?"

"Well...My family and I really like Lilly. If she'd like to, would it be okay if she come lives with us?" I said, nervous of her answer. Lilly lit up and smiled widely, her tail wagging. Eve looked at her and then back at me, unsure.

"While I might not like the idea of losing my little girl, it would be good for her to get away from all the danger around here. You do know that since her fur is white, she needs the cool weather to stay healthy, right?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, I do. We live in Montana and it stays pretty nice and cool there." I said.

"Oh, Montana, huh? I've got some friends that live there. They live in that state park near the border." Eve said, smiling. I thought a moment and said "Oh, you mean Glacier Park, right?"

"Yeah, that's it!" She said.

"Well, we live in Kalispell. It's a few hours from the park." I said, smiling. "Oh, really!? Well, knowing that, I'd have no problem with Lilly living with you guys. Only if she wants to, though." Eve said.

"Really, Mom!?" Lilly asked, excited. Eve nodded and said "Really. Your father and I were planning to go live in Glacier when you and Kate were old enough to travel. The human Kate went with lives in a warmer area and her fur is more suited to that."

"But, what about you, Eve? Isn't your fur the same color as her's?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yeah, but I've gotten used to the cold. I actually like it."

"Well, that's good. Don't worry, anytime you want to come visit, feel free to. You're always welcome. In fact, would you like to go meet my parents?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to!" She said, smiling and her tail wagging.

"Well, we should go then. It's a couple hours back to our camp." I said. She nodded and said "Let me go say goodbye to some friends first, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. We'll be right here." I said. She ran off toward the pack, leaving us by the river.

"You really meant what you said about me coming with you?" Lilly asked. I nodded and said "Of course I did! We really like you and would love for you to live with us."

"Wow! I'd love to go with you guys!" She said, tail wagging. I smiled and said "Well, I'm glad to hear that. I think you'll really like it in Kalispell." She nodded and a few minutes later, Eve came back.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." She said. We started walking back toward our campsite after Lilly got some water. About halfway there, Lilly suddenly laid down in the snow, almost invisible. Eve and I did as well and I said "Lilly, what's wrong?"

"There's someone following us..." She said, looking around. Eve nodded and said "Yeah, I can feel it, too."

"Okay. You two stay here and I'll check it out." I said, getting up. I took my shotgun off my back and started searching the area around us. I was walking past a bush when it suddenly rustled. I racked my shotgun and said "Whoever's in there, come out or I'll shoot you!"

Suddenly, a reddish and white wolf, about the same size as Lilly, came out of it, scared and shaking. "Who are you?" I asked, pointing my gun at it.

"G-Garth..." The wolf said. I could tell by his voice he was male. "What're you doing in there?" I asked, still unsure.

"I w-was watching you. You're in the Eastern Pack's territory." He said.

"Garth, it's okay. He's with us." Eve said, coming up behind me. I looked at her and said "You know him?"

"Yeah, he's Tony's son. He's the leader of the Eastern Pack." Eve said. Lilly came up behind us as well and said "Garth, you'd better get home. He's not going to hurt you."

"Okay. Sorry, Lilly..." He said, turning around and walking off. I put my gun back over my shoulder and said "Well, let's keep going. It'll be lunch time soon." We started walking again and a couple hours later, we got to the campsite.

Mom saw us coming and said "You're back!" She got up and came over and hugged me. Dad came out of the RV when he heard Mom.

She let go of me and looked down at Eve and said "Who's this?"

"Mom, this is Eve. Lilly's mother. Eve, this is my Mom and Dad." I said, introducing them. Eve smiled and said "It's nice to meet you two!"

"Nice to meet you, too. You've got a very lovely daughter." Mom said, smiling. Eve smiled too and said "Thank you! She's my little girl..." Lilly blushed a little and Eve said "So, you're the humans that protected her last night?"

"Yes, we are. Cody brought her back last night. She told us everything that happened. We're very sorry for your loss." Dad said. Eve nodded and said "Thank you, I really appreciate that. I told her to run away when the attack started. Her sister came back, but she went to live with a human that found her."

"Well, that's good to hear. I'm sure she's very happy right now." Mom said. Eve nodded and said "Me too."

After a couple seconds of silence, Mom said "So, I suppose Cody told you how we'd like for Lilly to live with us?"

"Oh, yeah, he did. I almost forgot about that." Eve said. Dad smiled and said "Are you okay with it?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm actually going to live in Glacier from now on. I've got friends and family there I'd like to be closer to." She said.

"That's only a couple hours away from where we live. You can come by anytime you like." Mom said, smiling.

"Thank you! Lilly, are you going to be happy with them?" Eve asked, turning to Lilly. She quickly nodded and said "I am! They really care for me and I really like them!"

"Okay, honey. As long as you're happy. When are you guys leaving?" Eve asked.

"Monday afternoon." Dad said. Eve smiled and said "That's when I was planning to as well."

"Really? Well, if you like, you can come with us." Mom said.

"Oh, no thanks. I'm going to stop near the border to visit some friends and let them know where I'll be." Eve said.

"Okay. Would you like to stay here until you leave?" Dad asked.

"If it's alright. I don't feel safe with those wolves still out there." She said.

"It's no problem. If they come here, you'll both be safe." Mom said. Eve smiled and said "Well, thank you. What do you do here?"

"Mostly just sit around and enjoy the quietness." Dad said. She nodded and I said "I was going to take my Jeep back up some of the trails if you guys want to go."

"If you do, take the spare tires for it." Dad said, smiling. I nodded and Lilly said "I'll go. Please, Mom!?"

Eve smiled and said "Of course I'll go." Lilly's tail started wagging again and I said "Okay, we'll go after I get some stuff together."

"Okay, no problem." Eve said, laying down with Lilly. They started talking and laughing with my parents while I got some food and water together. It only took a few minutes before we were ready to go. I finished loading the stuff up and said "Alright, we're all set."

"Okay, just be careful. Use that shotgun if you need to." Mom said.

"Alright, Mom. See you guys later." I said as we all got in the Jeep. We set off to the north along some side trails winding up the hill. They came out and stopped at the side of the hill, overlooking the entire park. We got out and sat down, enjoying the view.

"Wow, Mom! I never knew the park was THIS big!" Lilly said, tail wagging. Eve smiled and said "Neither did I, honey."

After about 20 minutes or so, we started getting hungry. I took some of the food out of the cooler and divided it up between us all. Just some eggs and bacon I cooked before we left. Lilly and Eve downed it all in just a few seconds.

"Wow, that was really good!" Eve said, licking her paws. Lilly nodded in agreement and I said "Well, thanks. But it's nothing compared to what we have back home."

"Oh, really? What else is there?" She asked. I told them about hamburgers, steaks, hot dogs...Everything I knew they would love.

"Wow, sounds great!" Lilly said, smiling. I did too and said "Yeah, it is! Well, we should be heading back now. It's gonna be dark soon and you never know what's out here at night."

"Yeah, good point!" Eve said, looking around behind us. We all got back in and started heading back to camp. Eve and Lilly were just looking out the windows, enjoying the scenery. By the time we got back, it was completely dark outside.

Mom and Dad were already in bed since it was almost 11PM. I parked the Jeep and we got out, stretching. "Eve, would you like to sleep inside tonight? It's a little warmer in there." I asked.

She smiled and said "Yes, I would! Thank you." Just then, we all heard a howl ring out from the valley. Eve smiled and said "Just a couple at Howling Rock...Nothing to be worried about."

"Okay, got a little nervous there." I said, smiling. We went inside and I shut the door, locking it. "Lilly, where do you wanna sleep?" I asked.

"I'll sleep on the couch with Mom." She said. I nodded and they hopped up, laying down together and falling asleep rather quickly. I smiled and went to my bed, laying down and falling asleep as well.

* * *

**So, there's chapter #2. Seems like a good place to stop this one. I really appreciate you guys' feedback so far. I'm glad to know that you're all happy with it so far.**

**On a side note, I put a new chapter on Lone Wolf's New Life. Just thought I'd throw that out there since no one seems to have seen it yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple days went by pretty smooth. Nothing tried to attack us, so I thought it was all good. Lilly and Eve stayed by us most of the time, afraid they may get hurt, which we all understood.

Soon enough, it was Monday. My parents and I spent the day loading everything in the RV and truck and getting ready to go home. At around 3:30 that afternoon, we said goodbye to Eve and she started heading south to the border to meet with her friends.

We left shortly after and began the long drive home. I was driving my Jeep with Lilly sitting in the passenger seat. I had put together a music playlist for the drive home and she seemed to love every song that played.

About halfway home, we stopped at a diner off the highway and ate dinner. We all just got a steak and something to drink. Lilly absolutely loved it! About 10:30 that night, we finally arrived home.

Dad and I unhooked the RV and put the coolers and stuff up while Mom and Lilly went inside. When we were done, we went in as well to find them watching TV. I smiled and said "So, found the TV already, huh?"

Lilly giggled and said "Yeah, it's pretty cool!"

"Well, since I don't have school tommorow, how about we watch a movie I think you'd really enjoy?" I asked.

"Okay! What is it?" She asked, excited.

"Nope, can't tell you! It's a surprise." I said, laughing. She sighed and said "Oh, alright...I'm getting tired now."

"Okay, let's go to bed then." I said, picking her up. We went down to my bedroom and I sat her on the bed. She instantly smiled and said "Wow, this thing is comfy!" She started bouncing around on it, making me smile.

"I'm gonna take a shower real quick. Go ahead and get comfortable where ever you feel like." I said, walking into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, only taking just a couple minutes.

When I came out, she was laying by the pillows, waiting for me. I sat down on the bed and she started sniffing me.

"Mmm, you smell good. What is that?" She asked. I smiled and said "It's just a soap I use. It's called Axe Excite."

"Think I could use it? I haven't bathed since before the attack." She said, sniffing herself.

"Sure, just let me get the water warm first." I said, going back in the bathroom. When it was warm, I called her in. She came trotting in, tail wagging.

"Hop in!" I said. She jumped in the tub and I sprayed her down with the water. She giggled and said "Wow, nice and warm!"

"Sure beats ice cold water, huh?" I asked. She smiled and nodded, enjoying it. I started washing the fur on her back, sides and legs, getting the dirt and sweat out. After a couple minutes, I rinsed her off.

"Alright, all done." I said, getting up and getting a towel.

"Not quite...Can you do my stomach and chest? They get kinda sweaty, too." She said, blushing a little.

"Oh, s-sure. I suppose I can." I said, nervous.

"It's okay, I trust you." She said, smiling. She rolled over and laid on her back, giving me easier access. I started washing her chest and stomach, making sure not to get too far down on her.

"Can you get just a little lower? Lots of dirt gets stuck there..." She said, waving her paw over her lower regions.

"Are you sure? That's pretty close to...you know." I said. She nodded and said "I'm sure. I don't mind. It's just a bath after all, right?"

"Okay, then. Just tell me if you're uncomfortable at all." I said, getting her clean. She let out a soft moan and said "That feels really good...Really relaxing."

A few minutes later, I rinsed her off and she hopped out. She shook the water off her fur and I got any left with the towel. We then go back into my room, getting in bed. She laid down next to me, resting her head on the pillows.

"She's such a cute pup..." I thought, smiling. I closed my eyes and finally fell asleep around midnight or so.

I was woken up the next morning by an odd sound in the room. I opened my eyes and looked around, but didn't see anything. I was just about to go back to sleep when I heard it again and realized it was wimpering. I looked at Lilly and she was still asleep, but looked like she was trying to run from something.

"Lilly..." I wispered, but nothing. "Lilly, wake up." I said, nudging her. She quickly opened her eyes and looked at me, saying "What? What's going on?"

"You looked like you were having a bad dream. You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just had a dream about the attack..." She said, tears in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug and said "Shh...It's okay. Nothing bad is going to happen. Your Mom and Kate are safe now."

She smiled a little and said "Thanks...That helps me feel better." I looked at the alarm clock by my bed and it was 6:45AM. Just then, my stomach growled.

"I'm getting hungry. How about you?" I asked, letting her go. She nodded and said "Yeah, kinda."

"Alright, let's go get some breakfast." I said, pushing the blanket off. We got up and stretched before walking out to the kitchen. She went over to the back door and lightly scratched on it.

"Need to go outside?" I asked. She nodded and I walked over, opening the door for her and telling her not to go to far off. I went back to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. While I am, I got a call from Eugene.

"Hey, you wanna go to the shooting range today? Our first match is Friday, so it'll be good to get some practice." He said.

"Yeah, sure! Want me to pick you up?"

"Yeah, my car's being stupid this morning."

"Alright, I'll be there around noon, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. See you then." He said, hanging up. I went back to the door and let Lilly in. She hopped up on the couch in the living room and looked around, saying "This is a nice house you live in."

"Yeah, it's home. We used to live in California, but moved because of all the violence." I said. She nodded and said "That's a long way. Don't you miss it?"

"Sometimes. I had some friends there, but we kinda drifted apart over time. I made new friends up here that I really like." I said.

"Am I...one of them?" She asked, blushing and smiling. I nodded and said "Of course you are! You're funny, a lot of fun to be with and most of all, you're beautiful!"

She blushed even more and said "Aw, thank you! You're also a lot of fun! And you can protect me!"

"That too! Okay, breakfast is ready. Want some water to go with it?" I asked, taking a plate in to her. She nodded and said "Sure. Thanks!"

I went to the cabinets and got a big plastic bowl out, filling it with water. I set it by the fridge and said "There. Now anytime you're thirsty, It's right there."

She finished eating soon after and hopped down to get some water. I was eating my breakfast and said "So, when I'm done, wanna watch that movie?"

"Oh, I forgot about that! Yeah, I'd love to!" She said, tail wagging.

"Okay, let me finish eating and I'll put it in." I said, still eating. She nodded and laid down, waiting on me. I finished a couple minutes later and got up to start the movie.

"So, what's it called?" She asked, curious.

"Alpha & Omega. It's about some wolves from Jasper, like you." I said, putting the disc in the DVD player. She smiled and said "Wow, really?"

"Yep. Okay, here we go." I said, starting it. I sat down on the couch next to her and she got a little closer, laying up against my leg. I put my hand on her back, stroking her fur. She started making a purring sound, so I knew she liked it.

It was a little over an hour long and she seemed to really like it. Her tail was wagging the entire time, except for when Kate was hit by the caribou. She started crying a little when everyone thought she was dead.

When it was over, she sat up and said "Okay, that was really good!" I got up and put the movie away and said "It's one of my favorites. I'm glad you liked it!"

"Believe it or not, Kate actually DID marry Humphrey, but it didn't work out between them. He started seeing someone else behind her back, so she left him." She said.

"Oh, that sucks." I said, sitting back down. She nodded and said "Yeah...But, she found something way better." We sat on the couch talking for almost an hour when my mom came out.

"Hey, guys. I thought I heard someone out here." She said, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom. We were just talking. Lilly and I watched Alpha and Omega earlier." I said.

"Oh, really? How'd you like it, Lilly?" She asked, smiling. Lilly did too and said "It was great! I'd never marry Garth, though."

"Why's that? He seems like such a nice boy. He seemed like he loved you a lot." She said, pouring some coffee.

"Yeah, he is. But he's also stuck up because he's an alpha. I never did like that about him. He thinks he's better then everyone else." Lilly said.

"Oh, well I didn't know that." Mom said.

"It's alright."

"So, what're you guys gonna do today? You've got all day, but remember school is back tommorow." Mom said, taking a drink.

"Well, Eugene wants to go to the range today. I told him I'd go since we need the practice before Friday." I said.

Mom nodded and said "Sounds good. Are you taking Lilly with you?"

"I don't know." I said and turned to Lilly. "Do you wanna go?"

"Sure! Sounds like it might be fun!" She said, excited.

"Okay then. We'll need to make a couple stops first, though. I need to pick Eugene up on our way over." I said. Lilly nodded and said "Okay, so where else?"

"Well, in order for you to be there, you need a collar with a tag on it. That way people don't think you're a wild wolf that just wandered into town. Otherwise someone might try to hurt you." I said.

She smiled and said "Oh, okay! That sounds nice!"

"Okay, we'll leave around noon."

"Sure. I'm gonna take a quick nap, then." She said, laying her head down. I went down to my room to get my shooting stuff together. I grabbed my gun, ammo and everything else I needed to took it all out to my Jeep.

It took almost 20 minutes to get it all. When I was done, I went back into the living room to get Lilly up. I gently shook her awake and said "Okay, time to go."

She yawned and sat up, saying "Okay, I'm ready." She hopped off the couch and we went out to the Jeep. We got in and pulled out of the driveway, heading to Eugene's house.

It was only 15 minutes there. He came outside with his stuff and saw Lilly sitting in the seat. "Hey, dude! Who's this?" He asked, smiling at Lilly.

"This is Lilly. I found her up in Jasper." I said. He nodded and said "Well, aren't you cute?"

"Thank you!" Lilly suddenly said, scaring him. He jumped back and fell onto the sidewalk, shocked she could talk. We both started laughing.

"Jesus Christ! She can talk!" He yelled, surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You'd never of believed me." I said, smiling.

"Sorry for scaring you, but I just couldn't resist!" Lilly said, giggling.

"It's okay. A little warning next time, okay?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, sure. Toss your stuff in the back with mine. We need to stop by PetSmart." I said.

"Alright. Where should I sit?" He asked, putting his stuff in the back.

"Oh, I can sit back there. More room to lay down." Lilly said, hopping in the back.

"Thanks." He said, getting in. We drove off to PetSmart, talking and laughing the entire drive. A few minutes later, we pulled up and parked in a parking space.

"Well, we're here." I said, shutting the car off. Lilly looked a little nervous and said "Do I need to stay here?"

"No, you can come with us. Just stay by me so you don't get lost." I said, opening the door. She got out behind me and we all walked inside. We headed to the dog section and started looking at the different collars they had.

There was one that really stood out that I thought Lilly would like. I picked it up and held it, saying "How about this one?" It had a lavender strap and a white buckle, matching her eyes and fur perfectly!

"I love it!" She said, tail wagging. I put it on her to make sure it fit and she said "Feels perfect!" I smiled and took it off her and set it in the basket. We kept looking around for a while, just browsing. She went down the aisle we were in a little ways, which just happened to have the toys in it.

I pulled a rubber squeak ball off the rack and squeezed it, getting her attention. She came running over and got excited, waiting for me to throw it. I tossed it down the aisle and she ran off after it, like a dog would.

She slid to a stop right next to an employee. "Wow, you're beautiful!" the lady said, admiring Lilly. Lilly came over to me and hid behind my leg, scared.

"It's okay. She won't hurt you." I said to Lilly, hoping to calm her. She looked up at me and then back at the lady, cautiously walking over and sniffing her hand.

"Is she a wolf?" she asked. I nodded and said "Yeah, I found her up in Jasper Park last week."

"She's beautiful...How old is she?"

"I think about 3 months or so."

"Wow...Has she had her shots?" She asked, making Lilly's eyes go wide. She looked up at me and I smiled and said "No, not yet. I was going to get it taken care of this weekend." Lilly was scared about getting shots, so I picked her up and scratched her ears, saying "It's okay. It won't hurt you. Just to make sure you're healthy."

She smiled at me and I set her back down. "There is one thing about her that'll surprise you." I said.

"What's that?" She asked.

"She can talk, just like us." I said, smiling and knowing she wouldn't believe me.

"Right...And I'm the queen of England!" She said, starting to laugh. Lilly giggled and said "Have fun being queen!"

The lady instantly stopped and looked at her in total shock and fainted, making us all laugh. She came to a few minutes later and said "Did she just talk!?"

"Yeah, just like I said." I said, smiling. "I didn't know wolves could talk..." She said, still shocked.

"We can, it's just that we don't when we're scared." Lilly explained. The lady nodded and said "Well, it was nice to meet you...uh..."

"Lilly." Lilly said, smiling. The lady smiled too and said "Nice to meet you, Lilly. I'm Sam." Her phone suddenly started vibrating and she said "Oh, I need to get back to work. It was nice to meet you all!"

"Same here." I said. After that, we went to the checkout and I paid for her collar and a couple toys for her. We got a tag made with her name and our address on it as well. I also made an appointment on Saturday for her first checkup.

We went back out to the car and Lilly got in the back seat again. I put her collar on her and got in as well, along with Eugene. We drove off to the local shooting range, which was only about 10 minutes up the road. We pulled into the parking lot and parked.

We all got out and stretched before Eugene and I got our stuff out of the back. We then walked inside the office building to pay for our shooting session. The man working inside saw Lilly come in with us and said "Is she with you?"

"Yeah, she is. Is that going to be an issue?" I asked. He shook his head and said "No, not at all. There's some other dogs with their owners out there, so just be careful."

"Alright, thanks for letting us know." I said. We went out to the shooting area and got ready, getting our guns and ammo out. Lilly hopped up into a folding chair near us and looked around, seeing people looking at her.

"Uh, there's a lot of people staring at me..." She nervously said. I smiled and said "It's alright. They've just never seen you before. We know most of the people here, so you'll be alright."

She smiled too and said "So, what do you do here?"

"Well, when we start, you'll see and orange disc shoot out of the ground. We try and shoot it to make it break." I said. She nodded and said "Okay. Sounds fun!"

"It is, but it's also hard. They move pretty fast." I said. After a few minutes of waiting, we got our turn to shoot. We decided to try skeet shooting, which is much harder.

After about 20 minutes of shooting, we finally finished. I got 31 out of 36 and Eugene got 33 of 36. "Great job! You should do this more often!" I said, setting my gun on the rack.

He shrugged and said "I don't know. I might, but that's hard!" I chuckled and said "Yeah, it is. Everything okay, Lilly?"

"Yeah, but a couple people came over to look at me. They all kept saying how beautiful I was..." She said, blushing a little.

"Well, they were right! It's not everyday you get to see a beautiful snow white wolf!" I said, making her blush more.

"Aw, thank you! So, what do we do now?" She asked, tail wagging. "If you guys want to, we can go back to my house and play some games for a while." Eugene said.

"Sounds good to me! What do you think, Lilly?" I asked. She quickly nodded and said "Sure!"

"Alright, let's get our stuff together and we can go." I said. She hopped off the chair while we put our guns up and we walked back to my Jeep. She got in the back again, laying down to relax. It was about a 20 minute drive back to his house.

We pulled into the driveway and went inside, sitting down on the couch. His house was almost the same size as ours. Not a huge house, but big enough for them. Lilly seemed facinated by the games we were playing, which were either Call Of Duty or Battlefield 3. She seemed to be having fun when my mom called.

I answered it and she said "Hey, just wondering when you guys were gonna be home."

"In a little bit. We're at Eugene's place right now playing some games." I said.

"Oh, alright. Well, dinner will be ready around 5:30." She said. I looked at my watch and it was about 4:30.

"Okay, we'll come home after we finish this round." I said.

"Alright, drive careful." She said, hanging up. "So, we need to leave soon?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah. Dinner's gonna be ready in about an hour. We're having ribs tonight!" I said. Lilly ears perked up at the word 'ribs' and her mouth started watering. Eugene and I started laughing when noticed. She realized why and wiped her mouth, giggling.

We finished our round about 15 minutes later and said goodbye and left. We got in the car and Lilly looked at my MP3 player, saying "So, what kind of music do you have on here?"

"Mostly classic rock, but I've got some newer stuff. Want to hear some?" I asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." She said. I picked it up and scrolled through my music, finally settling on "Days Go By" By Keith Urban. The song started and I could tell Lilly liked it. Her foot was tapping with the beat and she was smiling.

I turned it down a little and said "So, you like it?" She nodded and said "Yeah, I do! It's a really nice song!"

"I play it in the morning on my way to school." I said. She nodded again and said "Seems pretty nice for the mornings."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Oh, speaking of school...I have to start going again tommorow." I said. She looked a little sad, her ears back against her head, and said "Can I go?"

"Well, I'll need to call them in the morning, but I'm sure it'll be okay." I said. Her ears perked back up and her tail started wagging. She was excited to hopefully go to school with me, but didn't know how BORING it is...

* * *

**So, how am I doing so far with the remake? I know it seems the same so far, but I promise there will be changes soon to the plot. I'm not going to say exactly what, but just know that their love won't be a sudden realization this time. It will slowly blossom over time, much more realistic for a fiction story...Ironic**


	4. Chapter 4

About 10 minutes later, we pulled in the driveway. We got out, I got my stuff and we went inside. Mom and Dad were in the kitchen cooking dinner. "Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad." I said as we walked in. They looked up at us and Dad asked "Hey, how was shooting practice?"

"Pretty good. We decided to try skeet this time. It got 31 of 36 and Eugene got 33. He's pretty good at it!" I said. Mom smiled and said "That's good! Maybe you should talk to your coach and ask if you guys could try that sometimes."

I thought a moment and said "You know, that's a good idea! Normal shooting DOES get boring after a while, so It'd be nice to mix it up."

"Good idea. How was it for you, Lilly?" Mom asked. Lilly smiled and said "It was fun! I really liked watching them. There were some people staring at me most of the time, though. A couple came over and looked at me."

She hopped up on the couch and Mom said "Well, that's good. You'll probably get that for a while. They've probably never seen a wolf, let alone one as beautiful as you." Lilly blushed a little and Mom said "Well, dinner's almost ready. Go put your gear up and wash up. It'll be done in about 15 minutes."

"Okay, Mom. Come on, Lilly. Let's go to our room." I said, walking down the hall. "Okay!" She said, hopping off the couch and running after me. I set the bag from PetSmart on the bed and she immediately grabbed one of the toys I got her. She started chewing and rolling around with it, making me smile.

I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower and change clothes. I came back out about 10 minutes later to see Lilly asleep on the bed, toy hanging out of her mouth. I quietly laughed a little and went out to the living room. Mom saw me come out, but not with Lilly.

"Hey, where's Lilly?" She asked. I smiled and said "She's asleep on the bed. Passed out playing with a toy I got her."

"Aw...Dinner's on the stove. Save a couple for Lilly when she gets up." She said. "Alright." I said, walking into the kitchen. I put a couple ribs on my plate and went over and sat down on the couch. We started talking about the day and school coming up.

"Your trap shoot is Friday, right?" Dad asked. "Mm hm." was all I could say with my mouth full. I quickly swallowed it and said "Starts at 2:30."

"Well, I get off at noon, so I'll bring Lilly out with me." He said.

"Oh, I was going to call the principal tommorow morning and see if she can go with me." I said.

"Okay, well if she can't then I'll bring her." He said. I finished eating a couple minutes later and got up to put my plate in the sink. We heard a soft thump come from my bedroom and Lilly came trotting out, sniffing the air.

"Let me guess...You smell the ribs, right?" I asked. She nodded and said "I think so. Smells...smokey, but good."

"That's because we cooked them on the BBQ tonight." Dad said, smiling. I took one off the stove and set it on the floor for her. She sniffed it and her eyes went wide. She instantly started tearing it apart, obviously loving it.

She was done in just about a minute. She looked up at me with BBQ sauce around her mouth and on her paws. "That was great! MUCH better then raw caribou!" She said, licking her lips.

"I told you they were good!" I said, walking over and sitting back down on the couch. She came over too and hopped up, licking her paws.

"The sauce won't come out! Tastes good, though..." She said, getting frustrated. "Come on, I'll give a bath. That'll take care of it." I said. She nodded and hopped down, following me down to the bathroom.

I started the water, getting it warm for her. She hopped in a couple minutes later and I started washing her back and sides. I was gently massaging the soap into her fur, making sure to get it in deep. She lightly moaned, making me think I hurt her.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" I asked, stopping. "No, it felt good! Keep going." She said, her eyes closed. I finished a couple minutes later and rinsed her off. I reached for the towel when she said "Forgetting something?"

She rolled over so I could do her chest and stomach. I smiled and said "Of course...How could I forget?" I started washing her again, getting a little lower every second. I was a little nervous about getting too low on her, and she knew it.

"It's okay, you don't need to be worried. I trust you completely." She said, smiling. I nodded and kept at it. She suddenly shifted around, causing my hand to brush over her womanhood. She gasped in surprise and softly moaned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" I said, hoping she wasn't upset. She smiled and said "It's okay. It was my fault. It did feel pretty good, though..." I went back to washing her, soon noticing an odd, but nice smell coming from her. I didn't think too much of it, but it kept getting stronger.

"What's the matter?" She asked. "I don't know...It's just that scent...It's nice, but I've never smelled it before." I said. She started giggling and I said "What's so funny?"

"I think when your hand brushed over me, it kinda excited me..." She said, blushing a little. I started shaking a bit, not sure what to say or do. I rinsed her off and she hopped out, shaking dry. I finished drying her with a towel and we went back into our room.

We laid down on the bed and started watching TV for a while. I was still nervous about what happened. After about 15 minutes, I sat up and said "Lilly, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to do that."

"No, it's okay, really. Like I said, it felt good. It just surprised me was all." She said, smiling. I nodded and said "Okay, if you insist. How about some sleep? Need to get up early tommorow."

She yawned and said "Okay, I'm tired anyway." I laid back down beside her and she laid down with her head on the pillows. She fell asleep after a couple minutes, but I could still smell that scent from her. I put my hand on her back, slowly stroking her fur. She smiled in her sleep and started purring a bit. I eventually fell asleep after about 15 minutes or so.

Sometime the next morning, I was woken by a coughing sound in the room. I opened my eyes and looked around, not seeing anything odd until I looked at Lilly. She was laying on her back, coughing violently and wimpering in pain. I shot up out of bed and grabbed my phone, calling the local vetranarian.

"Hello, Kalispell Vetranarian. How may I help you?" A lady asked.

"Hi, I've got a wolf pup who's coughing badly and wimpering like she's in pain." I said, a little scared.

"Okay, sir, how old is she?"

"I think 3 or 4 months."

"Okay, bring her in immediately. She needs medical attention." She said.

"Thank you." I said, hanging up. I went back to the bed to Lilly and said "I'm gonna take you to the vet. You don't look very good and they'll know what to do." She could only nod and I wrapped her up in a small blanket and picked her up.

I walked down to my parents' room and knocked on their door. Mom opened it and saw me holding Lilly, who was still coughing.

"What's going on?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know. I'm taking her to the vet right now." I said.

"Okay, but what about school?" She asked.

"I'll call them later. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Alright, just hurry." Mom said. With that, I carried Lilly out to my car and got in, driving off to the vet. It was only a few minutes away and I pulled into the parking lot, finding a space and jumping out with Lilly in my arms. I didn't even shut the car off.

I ran inside and up to the desk, laying Lilly down.

"Hi, I just called a little bit ago about a wolf pup." I said.

"Oh, of course! Come on back and we'll go to an exam room." She said, opening the door for me. I picked Lilly back up and walked down the hall with her to an exam room.

About 5 minutes later, the doctor walked in. "So, what's the problem?" She asked. I explanined what was going on and she took the blanket off Lilly. She looked more pale then yesterday to me.

The doctor felt her cheek and said "She's really warm...Has she had her shots yet?"

"No, not yet. I made an appointment for Saturday for that." I said. She nodded and said "Has she been around other dogs in the last few days?"

I thought a moment and said "Yeah, the shooting range. None came up to her, though, but she did drink from a water bowl there."

"Okay, I might know what it is now...I'll be right back." She said, walking out and to the back. She came back a couple minutes later with three needles and a pill bottle.

"Okay, these are the shots she was going to get. I'll give them to her now." She said. She started rubbing Lilly's head and said "It's alright, this won't hurt." Lilly nervously nodded and the doctor gave her the shots in her hip. She didn't even seem to notice them.

After that, she gave her a pill and some water. Lilly took it and drank some water with it, falling asleep a couple minutes later. I got worried and said "What was that? Why's she asleep?"

"The shots were for normal sicknesses she may pick up and the pill was to help her sleep." She said. I nodded and said "So, what's wrong with her?"

"It seems like she picked up a cold from another dog somewhere. She's a wolf, so it affected her more then it would a dog since she's not used to it." She said. I looked down at Lilly and she was smiling in her sleep and no longer coughing.

"You talked to Sam at PetSmart yesterday, right?" She suddenly asked.

"Oh, yeah, we did. She was real nice." I said.

"She's my sister. She told me about Lilly here. Even the talking part..." She said, laughing. I did too and said "Yeah, that really surprised her, I think!"

"That's what she told me. I know she said Lilly was beautiful, but she says that about a lot of dogs. Now I know she wasn't kidding..." She said, stroking Lilly's back.

"How long does she need to stay here?" I asked.

"Just until she wakes up. That way I can be sure she's okay." She said, petting her.

"Okay, I need to go make a couple calls real quick." I said. She nodded and said "Alright, I'll bring her out in a few minutes." She took Lilly out of the room and behind the desk to a small bed and laid her down in it, covering her with the blanket.

I went outside to my Jeep and called Mom. She answered the phone and said "Hey, how is she?"

"She's alright. Looks like a bad cold." I said.

"Oh, good...Did she get her shots yet?"

"Yeah, that's all taken care of. She's asleep right now. I'm gonna stay here until she wakes up."

"Okay, just call your school and let them know what happened. I'm just about to leave for work." She said.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later." I said, hanging up. After that, I called my school and explanined everything to them. They were surprisingly very understanding and told me I could take the day off. I thanked them and hung up, shutting my Jeep off and going back inside.

I laid down on a couch in the waiting room and started playing a game on my phone to pass the time. About 20 minutes later, the doctor brought Lilly out and handed her to me.

"She's still asleep, but should be waking up soon." She quietly said. I nodded and laid her down on my chest. She was shivering a little despite being wrapped up. I started to doze off and fell asleep.

What felt like a few minutes later, I was woken up by something cold on my hand. I opened my eyes to see Lilly sitting next to me, licking it. I sat up and said "Hey, you're awake. How're you feeling?"

"A lot better, but still pretty crappy." She said, smiling weakly. I nodded and the doctor came out from hearing us talking.

"Well, you're finally awake! Feel any better yet?" She asked. Lilly nodded and said "Yeah, but my nose feels stuffed up and I'm still tired."

"It's okay. You've just got a cold. You'll be fine in a couple days. Just get plenty of sleep and water. That'll help get rid of it." She said, smiling.

"Okay, thank you!" Lilly said, tail wagging. "No problem. You guys can go home now. Be sure to keep her warm." She said. She went back behind the desk, leaving us in the waiting room.

"So, you wanna go home?" I asked. She hopped off the couch and ran for the door. "Alright, hang on..." I said, smiling. I walked over to her and wrapped her back up in the blanket and carried her out to the Jeep.

After we started driving home, she looked up at me and said "I had a really bad dream about you..."

"Really? What happened?" I asked. She took a breath and said "Well, you were shooting with your friends. Something happened and you had to go to the hospital. You almost died..." She was starting to cry, so I said "Shh...It's okay. It was just a dream..."

"I k-know, but I w-was so scared I'd l-lose you!" She cried, tears flowing down her cheeks. I was started to tear up as well and said "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere. I promise I'll never leave you. Why don't you go back to sleep? We'll be home pretty soon."

She sniffed and said "Okay...". She laid back down and fell asleep, still crying a little. A few minutes later, we pulled into the driveway. She was still asleep, so I just carried her inside. I went over to the couch and laid down, laying Lilly on my chest. I closed my eyes and dozed off after a couple minutes.

When I woke up, Dad was sitting in the chair next to the couch. I noticed Lilly was gone and sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Hey, you're home...Where's Lilly?" I asked, looking around.

"She's outside right now. What're you doing home right now?" He asked.

"I had to take her to the vet this morning. I'll let her in. She needs to stay warm for a couple days." I said, walking to the back door. I opened it and Lilly saw me and came running, sliding to a stop in the kitchen.

"So, I take it you're feeling better?" I asked, smiling. She nodded and said "A little. Kinda hungry, though."

"Okay, how about some lunch?" I asked, opening the fridge. I took the hotdogs out and held them up, saying "Hotdogs alright?"

"Sounds good to me!" She said, hopping up on the couch. I put a couple for us in the microwave for about a minute. When they were done, I took them out and gave her one. She ate it while I ate mine.

"Lilly, do you miss your mom?" Dad asked out of nowhere. She nodded and said "Yeah, I do. I'm hoping she'll come visit soon."

Dad chuckled and said "I'm sure she will when she can." A couple minutes later, I got up and said "Well, I'm gonna take a shower and wash some clothes."

"Okay, I'm gonna lay down for a bit." Lilly said, curling up on the couch. I walked down to my bedroom and opened the door, seeing an unexpected surprise waiting for me. I smiled and said "Hey, Lilly! I got something for you down here."

"Okay, I'll see it later. I'm gonna get a little sleep." She called from the living room. I heard Dad say "You might want to go see..." She hopped off the couch and walked down the hall.

As she got to the door, she said "What is it? Another t-" She looked in the room with wide eyes and a HUGE smile! She immediately ran in, extremely happy.

"Mom!" She yelled, jumping up on the bed. Her tail was wagging really fast as she hugged eve, tears in her eyes and starting to cry.

"Hey, Lilly! How've you been?" Eve asked, tearing up as well.

"Really good! It's been GREAT here!" She said. Eve smiled and said "I'm glad to hear that...I had to come see you. I just got to Glacier yesterday, but missed you too much to wait."

I walked over to them and hugged Eve as well, saying "It's good to see you, Eve." She returned the hug and said "You too. Thanks for taking Lilly in. Just before I got to the border, I got jumped by a couple of the wolves from the attack."

She showed us a couple good sized scars on her side. "Ouch, that looks pretty bad! Are you alright?" I asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. They're just scratches, really." She said. I nodded and said "Not to be rude, but how'd you find us?"

"Well, after I got to Glacier and found my friends, I told them I was coming here. They said to go south to the highway and follow it into town. When I got here, I tried to find Lilly's scent, but couldn't. I was walking down the street when your dad happened to drive by." She said.

"I didn't even recognize her at first, but did when I looked back. I had the tires locked up to stop." Dad said, chuckling.

"He got out and came over to me and asked what I was doing here. I told him I was looking for Lilly. We got in his car and came back here. I saw you two asleep on the couch, so we decided to surprise you. So, I waited in here for a couple hours. But enough about me...How've you guys been?" She asked.

"Pretty good. I had to take Lilly to the doctor this morning, but she's okay now." I said. Eve started to look worried and asked "Why, what happened?" I told her about this morning and she smiled, saying "I know what you mean. Same thing happened to me after I got to Jasper. Another wolf was sick and I caught it. Thanks for getting her help. It can get pretty bad."

"Don't worry about it. I'd do anything for her. I care too much for her to let anything happen to her." I said, scratching Lilly's ears. She smiled and Eve looked at her neck, seeing the collar on her.

"What's that on your neck, honey?" Eve asked, taking a closer look.

"Oh, that? It's a collar. It's so people around here know I'm not just some wild wolf that wandered into town. If I get lost, they can tell who I live with." Lilly said. Eve did too and said "That's good! I like it...It matches your eyes perfectly!"

"Yeah, it does! So, how long are you planning to stay, Eve?" I asked.

"Probably just until tonight. I told my friends I'd be back tommorow. We've got a lot of catching up to do." She said.

Lilly started to get sad and said "Can't you stay just a LITTLE longer?" Eve smiled and said "I wish I could, honey, but I can't. I haven't seen them in so long...Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Lilly started to cry, but understood. I suddenly got an idea that Eve might like.

"Eve, I've got an idea." I said. She nodded and I said "The collar Lilly has on has got our address on it, in case she gets lost. If we got you one, then anytime you come here, people will know where you're going and you could find us a lot easier. That way you don't need to look all day again."

She thought for a moment and said "You know what? I'd like that! Thank you!" I smiled and said "Okay, wanna go get one now?"

"Sure! Sounds good!" She said, smiling and her tail wagging. Lilly got excited and said "Can I go!?"

"Sorry, Lilly. You heard the doctor. You need to stay warm for a while and it's still pretty cold outside. Don't worry, we won't be gone long." I said, stroking her back. She started to look sad, but understood.

"Okay...I guess I'll just take a nap then." She said, laying down next to Eve.

"Okay, you do that. Ready to go, Eve?" I asked. She nodded and nuzzled Lilly, saying "It's okay, honey. We'll be back in a little bit and then we can spend some time together." Lilly nodded and Eve hopped off the bed, following me out to the Jeep.


	5. Chapter 5

We drove about 20 minutes to PetSmart and started looking at the collars they had, hoping to find one that Eve liked.

"Eve, do you hunt?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yeah, I do. Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking you'd need one that'd match your fur, otherwise you'd been seen, right?" I asked.

"Well, not really. Caribou don't seem to see colors very well and I'm usually in tall grass, so they don't see me to begin with." She said, smiling. I nodded and said "Okay, that's good because I don't see any tan colored ones here."

We kept looking for a couple more minutes until I found one that was silver and gold with fake diamonds around the strap. I held it up and said "How about this one?"

She looked at it and instantly smiled, saying "I love it! The gold matches pretty well, I think!"

"Perfect. Let's get it and a tag." I said as we started walking to the register. I paid for it and we got a tag made. Then we went back out to the car, where I put it on her. She looked really nice with it on.

We drove back home and pulled into the driveway. Lilly was sitting at the door, waiting for us with her tail wagging. We went inside and to the living room, sitting down and talking for a while until Mom got home.

"Hi, Eve! When did you get here?" She asked as she walked in.

"Just a couple hours ago. He saw me walking down the street on his way home, so he picked me up." Eve said, motioning toward Dad. Mom nodded and said "So, I guess Cody told you what happened this morning with Lilly?"

"Yeah, they told me all about it. It's okay, though. It's happened to me before." She said, smiling. Mom did too and said "Okay. We were worried about her this morning, but Cody was fast and took her to the vet."

"That's what he was saying." She said. We kept talking for a while until Eve decided it was time for her to go. I looked up at the clock and it was 7:30PM already. "Wow, it's that late already?" I asked, chuckling.

"Yeah, it is. It'll take me a while to get back to Glacier. I think I should be there by noon tommorow." She said. We all said goodbye and she left after about 10 minutes. Mom walked her out and closed the door behind her, saying "It was nice to see her again."

"Yeah, it was...I just wish she could've stayed longer." Lilly said, tearing up. I started rubbing her back and said "I do too, but you heard her. She needed to get back to Glacier." We watched TV for an hour or so longer until I started getting tired.

I yawned and said "Well, I'm going to bed now. I'll see you guys tommorow. You coming, Lilly?" She hopped off the couch and followed me down to the bedroom. She jumped up onto the bed and laid down, playing with her toy again while I changed clothes in the bathroom.

When I came back, she was laying down by the pillows, her favorite spot now. She smiled when she saw me coming and said "So, am I gonna be able to go with you in the morning?"

"Maybe. It depends on if you're feeling better by then. I'll have to give you a bath in the morning, though." I said, getting in bed and laying down.

She nodded and said "Okay. I think I'll be okay. I feel fine now and you know how much I like a bath!" She started giggling and I chuckled, saying "Yeah, I do, even thought it WAS your fault."

"Yeah, well, it was an accident." She said, blushing a little bit and laughing. I laid my head down and closed my eyes, saying "I know. I'll be more careful next time."

I felt her lay her head down next to mine and quietly said "I didn't say I didn't like it!" I looked at her and smiled. "Just go to sleep!" I said, stroking her back. She fell asleep a couple minutes later, as did I. We fell asleep sometime around 10PM or so and I knew tommorow would be good before it was even here.

I woke up at 6:30AM from my alarm clock going off. I sat up and switched it off, looked at the calender by my door. It was Thursday, my favorite day of the week. Mostly because of shooting practice being on Thursday, but also because it was only a half day today. We get out at noon, but practice is right after school.

I got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower, which on took a couple minutes. When I came back out, she was still asleep. I gently nudged her awake and said "Come on, Lilly. Time to get up." She yawned and stretched out, looking so cute just waking up.

She looked up at me and smiled, saying "Morning. What time are we leaving?"

"In about an hour. Do you feel good enough to go?" I asked, getting my shoes. She nodded and said "Yep. I don't feel tired or anything this morning."

"Good, just let me finish getting ready and we can go!" I said, smiling at her. She giggled and said "Aren't you forgetting something?" I thought a moment and remembered she wanted a bath this morning."

"Oh, right, of course. Bath time." I said. We went into the bathroom and I started the water, getting it warm. I let her smell a few different AXE soaps that I had and she decided on Excite again. A couple minutes later, she hopped in and I started washing her back and sides.

After a few minutes, I rinsed her off and she rolled over so I could do her chest and stomach. I started washing her again and instantly noticed that nice smell. She started blushing when I sniffed the air.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"That just feels SO good..." She said, moaning a bit. I chuckled and continued on, getting slightly lower until I was just above her womanhood. I was scrubbing some dirt out of her fur when she shifted around again, making me hand rub against her. She moaned a little louder, closing her eyes and her tail started wagging.

"Okay, that felt REALLY good!" She said, smiling and blushing. I started to shake a little, nervous from what I did. She noticed and said "What's wrong? Did I embarass you?"

"A little...I didn't mean to do that." I said. She giggled and said "Well, I did!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It really does feel good when you do that. I don't mind...in fact, I like it!" She said, blushing much more.

"Really? Are you sure? I don't want to do anything that would hurt you." I said.

"Yes, I am. I might not be very old, but I know what I like." She said.

"Okay, but I'm still not sure..."

"Don't worry about it." she said. I started rinsing her off and she hopped out, shaking dry. I finshed with towel until she was completly dry. After a couple minutes, we went out to the living room for breakfast. We had some eggs and bacon again with some juice. After we ate, I went to get my school stuff and shooting gear. I also grabbed her collar and put it back on her.

After a couple minutes of getting ready, we went outside to my Jeep. It had snowed last night, so there was a couple inches of new snow on the ground. Lilly saw it and started running around in it, having a great time.

While I was putting my stuff in the back, I heard her call my name. I turned around to ask what was wrong, but didn't see her anywhere. I started looking for her, but couldn't find her. I was getting worred and was about to go inside to get my parents when she suddenly jumped out of the snow and onto me, knocking me onto my back.

She stood on my chest and was laughing and licking my face. "Scare you?" She asked, smiling.

"A little! I couldn't see you anywhere...I was so worried about you." I said, pulling her into a hug. She stopped laughing and said "I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist. I thought it would be funny..."

She was starting to get sad, so I said "It's okay. It was kinda funny, actually. I was just worried when I didn't see you." She looked up at me, smiling again. She gave my cheek a quick lick and hopped off me.

I got up and knocked some snow off me and said "So, you ready to go?" Her tail started wagging and she said "Yep, let's go!" I bent down to pick her up, but she backed up and said "I think I can get in by myself..."

I opened the door for her and sure enough, she jumped right in. I closed it and went around to the drivers' side, getting in and starting it up. While it warmed up, I got my MP3 player and started scrolling through songs.

"Hmm...What sounds good this morning?" I asked myself. She was watching the song names go by and saw one that got her attention. "How about that one?" She asked, pointing to "Iridescent" By Linkin Park.

I smiled and said "Good choice!". I pushed play and the song started as we pulled out of the driveway and started toward my school. I could tell she liked it about a minute in. Her foot and tail were tapping on the seat with the beat and she was smiling.

The song only lasted about 5 minutes and the drive was almost 30. When it ended, she looked at the MP3 player and asked "Can this thing show the words?"

"Yeah, it can. Why?" I asked. She blushed a little and said "Because...I want to try singing it..."

"Okay, let me bring them up." I said, pushing a couple buttons and the screen changed to the lyrics and the song restarted. She started singing along with it and so did I since I knew the words. Her voice was AMAZING! Mine was alright to me, but she looked at me with wide eyes and a huge smile.

When it was over again, I smiled and said "Wow, you're amazing!" She blushed and said "Not as good as you..."

"Are you kidding!? You're WAY better then me!" I said.

"No, I'm not...I don't have a good singing voice..." She said, looking down.

"Don't say that...You're amazing! I was stunned by how good your voice is!" I said. She looked up at me and said "Really? You...You really think so?"

"Yes, I do! Mine's that one that sounds off..." I said. She smiled and said "No, you're really good! I'm really impressed, to be honest!"

"Well, thank you! That really means a lot to me!" I said, putting my hand on her back and stroking her fur. She smiled and said "Anytime!" About 15 minutes later, we pulled into the school parking lot and found a spot close to Eugene's car. I shut the Jeep off and turned to Lilly and said "Ready?"

She nodded and said "Yep! Looks like it might be fun!" I chuckled and said "There's never anything 'fun' about school..." She giggled and grabbed the door handle in her mouth, pulling it and opening the door. I was a little surprised, but went over and closed it for her.

I opened the back to get my backpack out, but left my gun and ammo there since I didn't need it until later. I closed and locked it so no one would take anything, but around here, you don't really need to worry about that.

We walked to the front entrance of the school and was met by Eugene and Kaci. He waved over at us and said "Hey, guys!" Kaci looked confused and said "Guys?" Then she saw Lilly walking next to me.

"Well, who's your friend?" She asked, bending down to Lilly. I smiled and said "This is Lilly." She looked a little scared and hid behind my leg, wimpering a little.

"It's alright, she won't hurt you." I said, comforting her. She nervously came back out and walked over to Kaci, carefully sniffing her hand with her tail wagging. Kaci smiled and said "So, you're Lilly, huh? I heard a lot about you..."

She looked up at Eugene, who just rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah...Did you talk to the principal about her being here?" He asked.

"Not yet. We were going there when I saw you two." I said, standing back up. He nodded and said "Okay, better hurry up. Class starts in 10 minutes."

"Nice to meet you, Lilly!" Kaci said, standing back up. Lilly nervously smiled and said "Yeah, y-you too." They walked off to class while Lilly and I went to the office. We walked in and the lady working at the desk said "Hi, can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm here to see the principal." I said. She looked confused and said "Did he send for you? I don't remember hearing anything on the speakers."

"No, he didn't. I need to talk to him about something." I said. She nodded and said "Okay. Mind if I ask what is it?" I bent down and picked Lilly up and said "She's what I need to see him for."

"Oh, okay! Then you must be Cody, right?" She asked, smiling. I nodded and set Lilly back down.

"Okay, go right in. He's on the phone right now, so just go in and sit down." She said, opening the door for us. We walked the back of the office to a door that said "Principal Kurt. I knocked on it while slowly opening it. He looked up at me coming in and waved us over, pointing to two chairs in front of his desk.

We walked over and I sat in one and Lilly jumped up in my lap and laid down. He smiled and said "No, I just need him to fill out the paperwork and we'll be done with it. Okay, thank you. Goodbye" he said, hanging up his phone.

He turned to us and said "Cody, right?" I nodded and reached forward, shaking his hand. "I figured you'd be coming in today. I would've called you in myself, but I saw you come in the office." He said, pointing to a TV on his desk with a camera showing the office.

"Okay. So, what did you want to see me about?" I asked.

"Oh, right. I know you missed school yesterday, but that's okay. I know why. I wanted to talk to you about Lilly here." He said, looking at Lilly, who started to get nervous.

"Is she going to have to go home, sir?" I asked.

"No, not at all. That's what I wanted to tell you. She's welcome here anytime. Your dad called me yesterday while you were still at the vet and explained everything." he said, smiling at us.

"Oh, okay. He didn't tell me about that." I said. He laughed a bit and said "She's welcome here anytime. He told me about her, how she's so well behaved and sweet. I told him it would be no problem."

"Well, thank you, sir. I didn't want to leave her at home by herself." I said, petting her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Well, that's very nice of you. Just be sure she doesn't get into any trouble while she's here." he said.

"Of course I will. She'll be no problem. Right, Lilly?" I ask, looking at her.

"Right!" she says, wagging her tail.

"She can talk!" Kurt says, surprised. We both laugh a bit and I said "Yes, she can. Didn't my dad mention that?"

"Well, he did, but I didn't believe him." he said, laughing.

"Yeah, my friends had the same reaction." I said. After a couple more minutes, he heard the bell ring for first period.

"Oh, I lost track of the time. I'll call your teacher and tell her you'll be a couple minutes late." he said, dismissing us. I nodded and we walked back outside. We walked over to the stairs to the second floor where my class was. Lilly ran up the stairs and was sitting at the top waiting for me.

"Hurry up! I want to see what you do here!" she said, excited.

"Calm down. You'll get plenty of time." I said, walking up the rest of the stairs. We turned the corner and walked to the classroom. I opened the door and we walked in. Everyone turned to see us, mostly looking at Lilly. She had her ears against her head. I could tell she was scared by all the others. The teacher turned around to see us.

"Ah, you're here. And who's this?" she asked, looking at Lilly. "This is Lilly, everyone. I found her up in Jasper last week." I said, picking her up and petting her. She started to look around at everyone, still scared. "She's a wolf. Don't worry, she won't hurt anyone. She's extremely sweet." I said, still petting her, trying to calm her down.

"One other thing, though. Eugene and Kaci already know this, but you won't believe me. She CAN talk, just so you know." I said. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy and one kid said "Bullcrap! Dogs can't talk! All they do is eat and chase their tails all day!"

"If you don't believe me, see for yourself. Tell 'em, Lilly!" I said.

"It's true. And I'm not a "dog". I'm a WOLF!" she said, a little upset. A couple people fainted when she talked.

"Okay, people. Enough questions. Why don't you two sit down now so we can get on with class?" the teacher asked, pointing to some open desks. I walked over and sat down, laying Lilly on my lap. I set my bag next to my desk and grabbed couple books out of it.

"Okay, today we will just be watching a movie. It's about the history of Montana." the teacher said, turning down the lights. I had already seen it on TV, so I knew what it was. Lilly was laying down, looking around at everyone. I opened my notebook and started drawing a bit. After a couple minutes, Lilly sat up and looked at me. "What are you doing?" she wispered.

"Just drawing. I've already seen this movie, so I know what it's about." I wispered back. I went back to my drawing with Lilly watching. After about 15 minutes, I started to realize what I was drawing. It was me and Lilly in bed together. But not sleeping or watching TV. I mean, in bed "TOGETHER". She noticed that too and blushed madly.

"Why'd you draw that?" She asked nervously. I blushed too and said "I don't know really...I just started drawing with nothing in mind. I didn't even realize what it was at first!" I quickly turned to a blank page and Lilly giggled, laying back down and dozing off.

_**"Why DID I draw that? We're not like that...I know I love her, but not like THAT...Do I?" **_I thought to myself. I went back to drawing and this time drew Lilly laying on my bed and playing with her toy. I finished it off with some highlights in her eyes and sat back, looking at it.

"Wow, that's pretty good!" Someone behind me wispered. I turned around to see who it was and it was Justin, one of the shooting team members. I smiled and said "Thanks! I could've done better, though."

"No, that's really good!" He said.

"Well, thanks! I just do it to pass time." I said. He nodded and went back to the movie. About 30 minutes later, the movie ended just as class was over. Lilly woke up as I was putting my books away and said "So, what now?"

"I've got one more class today, and then shooting practice." I said, picking her up. She smiled and said "Why don't you set me down so I can walk?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt by someone not paying attention." I said.

"I'm big enough that people can see me. Besides, I feel lazy be carried everywhere." She said, giggling.

"Alright, but just stay by me." I said, setting her down. We walked out into the hallway and down the stairs to my second class, gym class. We walked in and I went toward the locker room with Lilly right behind me.

I stopped and said "Sorry, Lilly, but you can't go in there. You'll have to wait over there." I was pointing at the bleachers and she nodded and trotted over. I went in to change and came back out a few minutes later dressing in a white t-shirt and gym shorts. I walked over to where she was and saw some other people sitting around her, admiring her.

"So, you've met Lilly, huh?" I asked, smiling. She looked up and saw me coming over and started wagging her tail. Everyone nodded and smiled. "She's beautiful, Cody! Where'd you get her?" one girl asked, petting her. I told them the story of how I found her and what happened. One girl had tears in her eyes and said "Wow, that's amazing. I'm sorry about your dad, Lilly."

"It's okay...Thanks." She said, weakly smiling. Gym went pretty well...We played dodgeball for a while until school was over with. When the bell rang, I changed back into my normal clothes and we went out to the Jeep. I put my bag in the back and we got it.

We drove about 20 minutes to the range and parked. Lilly and I got out and I got my shooting gear from the back. The coach went inside to pay for the day while we got ready. Eugene and I set our guns down on the rack and he said "So, you ready for tommorow?"

"I don't know...I mean, I FEEL ready, but I'm always nervous before the first match." I said.

"It'll be fine. Let's just focus on today." He said. I nodded and we started walking to the shooting line to start. Lilly came up to us and said "I'm gonna lay down in the chair over there and watch."

"Okay, this will only take a little while." I said, getting ready. She walked over and jumped into the chair and layed down. We started our normal shooting practice. After about 15 minutes, we finished the first round. I walked back to the rack to set my gun down.

"Wow, my barrel got pretty warm!" I said, setting it down. Eugene set his down too and said "Well, that was a bit faster then normal."

"Yeah, but still, feel that thing." I said, pointing to my gun. There was still some smoke coming out the barrel. He put his hand on it and said "It's not too bad. Let it cool for a while, though."

"Right. I'm going to take Lilly to get some water and food real quick." I said, walking over to Lilly. I nudged her awake and asked "You want some water and food?" She sat up and wagged her tail.

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry." she said, getting up and jumping off the chair. We walked over to the snack bar and I bought two water bottles and a couple hot dogs. She ate hers in just a couple seconds. I poured the water into a small bowl for her and she started drinking it. I ate mine quickly and we walked back over to the rest of the team. As we got there, I walked up to the coach.

"Hey, coach, got a second?" I asked.

"Sure, what's up?" He asked, walking over to me.

"Well, I got to thinking. The other day, Eugene and I were here practicing and we decided to try some skeet. He did really well, actually, and I didn't do too bad either."

"So, what are you getting at?" he asked.

"Well, why don't we all try skeet today for the second round?" I asked. He thought for a moment and turned around to face everyone.

"Hey, everyone, come over here for a second." He called out.

"Cody has the idea that we should try skeet. What do you all think? Want to try?" he asked. Everyone said they'd love to and started grabbing their guns and ammo.

"Seems like you had a good idea." he said, chuckling. Lilly walked back to her chair and layed back down, watching. We all broke off into teams of two, making 5 teams. Each shooter would get two trys to hit both targets before letting the next person try, and so on. Eugene and I were last. After 10 minutes, it was our turn. He went first, getting both first try. My turn.

I walked into the firing position and loaded up my gun with two shells. I got ready and called for the targets. I saw the first one come from the right and followed it and fired, shattering it.

Then I saw the second one coming from the left and started following it. I got it in my sights and pulled the trigger & all I saw was a large burst of fire come from my gun and I blacked out, falling onto the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**SSGPerry19 here...Just letting you all know I'm still working on the next chapters for both Life With Lilly and LWL: Part Two. I'm currently a little held up on them with school working, but I'm hoping to have them done soon. Sorry for making you guys wait so long.**

**-SSGPerry19, out.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lilly's POV**_

I was watching Cody and Eugene shooting. It was pretty fun to watch, seeing the target fly up out of the ground and then they'd shoot them. They were playing a different game then normal that he explained to them, but I didn't quite understand.

He and Eugene were the last two to shoot. Eugene went first, getting both on his first try, which was pretty impressive! Those things move really fast! Then it was Cody's turn. He stepped up to shoot and called "Pull!". A couple of the orange discs flew from side to side.

He saw the right one first and aimed at it and fired, shattering it. Then he saw the one on the left and did the same, but when he fired, something bad happened. I saw a bunch of fire come from the front and right side of his gun and he fell back on the ground.

I jumped off the chair and ran over to him, hoping he was alright. His coach and some other kids came over as well. The coach was on the phone and said "Justin, go get some gauze and towels! Now!" Some of the others ran off to help find something as well.

He had blood coming from his face and right arm. I licked his cheek with tears in my eyes, hoping we would be alright. A couple minutes later, I heard a loud squealing sound and saw a white car coming into the parking lot.

Two people jumped out of it and ran over with a long bed thing and lifted him onto it. They put a clear mask over his mouth and took him back to their car after talking to the coach. I was about to run after them when the coach held onto me and said "No, Lilly, you can't go..."

"But...But...I-I need to!" I said, starting to cry. They drove off and the coach said "You can't. He needs to go get treated for his injuries. He'll be alright, trust me. You can go see him when his parents get here."

"But...wh-what happened?" I asked, wiping my nose. He sighed and said "His gun malfunctioned...Something went wrong with it." I nodded and a couple minutes later another car pulled in and his parents got out. They ran over to us and his Mom said "Where is he, coach? Is he okay?"

He nodded and said "He'll be alright. He's at the hospital right now." She started to cry and his Dad asked "What happened?"

He explained it to them and his Dad nodded, saying "Any idea why?"

"No, not really. I can take what's left of the gun home and look it over. I might be able to find something, but I don't know." He said, looking around at all the pieces laying everywhere. "For now, just take Lilly home. She needs to rest for a bit."

"What!? No, I need to see him!" I cried. He kneeled down to me and said "He's being taken care of right now. If you go now, you'll just be waiting for him to wake up, which'll probably be a few hours."

"I don't care! I just need to know he's okay!" I said, tears coming to my eyes again. He started rubbing my back and his Dad said "If we go home, you can sleep for a little bit. That'll pass the time until the hospital calls. As soon as they do, we'll head over, okay?"

I looked at them all a couple times and finally said "Alright..." His Mom weakly smiled and said "Okay, let's go home. We could all use a little rest. Thank you for calling us, coach."

"Don't mention it. I'll let you guys know if I find anything. Just call me later and tell me how he's doing." He said as he started to pick the pieces up. We walked back to their car and got in, driving home. The drive only took a couple minutes until we pulled up at home.

We got out and walked inside and I said "I guess I'll go lay down for a bit..."

"Okay, we'll wake you up soon." His Mom said. I walked down the hall to our room and jumped up on the bed. I laid down at the pillows and sighed, thinking "What if he doesn't come home?" I started to get sad again thinking that and said to myself "No, he's coming home! He'll be fine and come back to me!"

I realized what I just said and thought "Wait, to ME!? What...what does that mean?" I quickly shook my head to clear my thoughts and laid my head down and closed my eyes, wanting to fall asleep.

I eventually did, but was too scared to sleep well. I tossed and turned all over the bed until I was woken up by someone pushing my shoulder. "Lilly! Lilly, wake up!" I heard someone say. I slowly opened my eyes to see Cody's Mom standing next to the bed trying to wake me up. I yawned and said "What's going on?"

"The hospital just called. Cody's in his room and resting. He's going to be perfectly fine!" She said, smiling widely. My tail started wagging and I said "Really!? That's great! When can we go see him?"

"As soon as you're ready." She said. I nodded and said "Let me get some water real quick." I hopped off the bed and walked out to the kitchen behind her to my water bowl. I got a quick drink and said "Okay, ready!"

We all walked out to the car and got in, me laying down in the back seat. We started driving over to the hospital, which was about a half hour away. I laid my head down and closed my eyes, drifting off to a happy sleep knowing I'd see Cody again.

_** Cody's POV**_

I opened my eyes to see nothing but white all around me. I looked around and immediately realized I was in the hospital. I looked over at the chairs by the bed to see my parents asleep, but where was Lilly? I didn't see her until I looked at the foot of the bed to see her curled up at my feet and asleep, softly purring. I smiled and sat up, groaning from a little pain in my right arm.

"Mom? Dad?" I said, waking them. Mom looked up at me and said "Cody! You're alright!" She got up and hugged me, a little pain in my chest from some of the metal pieces. "Ouch! Not so hard!" I said, chuckling.

She let go and said "Sorry..." Lilly happened to wake up and saw me sitting up. She instantly jumped up and over to me, licking my face like crazy. "I was so scared I'd lose you!" She said, tears in her eyes. I looked at her and said "I'm not going anywhere..."

She smiled and I turned to my parents and said "What happened?"

"You...don't remember?" Dad asked. I nodded and said "I remember. But, why? What happened?"

"We don't know. Your coach took what was left of your gun home to see if he could find out." He said. I nodded and looked back at Lilly. Her tail was wagging and she had tears in her eyes. "Are you okay? You didn't get hurt, too, did you?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine. I was just so worried. Your coach said you were lucky you got knocked out, otherwise you would've been in a lot of pain." She said. I smiled and said "Just as long as you're alright..."

"I am, don't worry." She said, smiling at me. I nodded and just then, the doctor came in. "Oh, you're awake! How're you feeling?" She asked. I shrugged and said "Like a gun blew up in my face." She laughed and said "Hm, I wonder why? Any pain?" "A little in my arm, but not too bad." I said. She nodded and said "Painkillers haven't fully worn off yet. It'll probably hurt a little more later on."

"Okay. So, how long am I going to need to stay here?" I asked. "Only until Saturday. Your injuries are pretty minor considering what happened." She said. "Great! If you guys don't mind, I'm going to go back to sleep. I'm still pretty tired." I said, yawning. Mom smiled and said "Alright, we're going to go home and eat then."

"I'll stay here...I'm not hungry right now." Lilly said. I looked at her and said "Are you sure? It'll be pretty boring here for a while."

"I'm sure." She said, laying back down. "Okay, we'll be back tomorrow morning. See you tommorow, guys!" Dad said. I nodded and they walked out with the doctor and shut the door. I looked down at Lilly and she was smiling with her tail wagging.

"What?" I asked, smiling at her. She giggled and said "Nothing, just glad you're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm good. How long was I out?" I asked. She shrugged and said "Maybe a few hours. Do you remember anything from earlier?" I nodded and said "Yeah, I remember shooting and everything. As soon as the gun exploded, I completely blacked out."

"I know, I was there. I was so scared!" She said, tears coming to her eyes again. I sat back up and said "No, don't cry...Come here." She got up and hopped over to my side, sitting down next to me.

"It's all over now. You don't need to be upset anymore about it. I'm going to be fine and you know it." I said, staring into her eyes. She nodded and wiped her eyes, saying "I know, I just can't help it. I don't know what I would've done if I lost you, though."

"Don't think about that. You're only going to get sad again." I said, rubbing her back. She sniffed and said "Okay..." I smiled and said "Alright...Can I tell you something?" She smiled a little and said "You can tell me anything."

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen...I know I told you that, but I'm not kidding." I said, making her blush.

"Y-you really think so?" She asked, turning her head. "I don't think, I know." I said. She giggled and said "That's really sweet! Thank you!"

"Don't mention it...I do have one more question for you, but you might think of it as kinda odd." I said. "Sure, what is it?" She asked, smiling again.

"Well...I know this may sound odd, but what would you say to us...going out?" I asked, a little nervous of her answer. Her eyes went wide and she said "Like...dating?" I nervously nodded and she said "Uh...I..."

"It's okay if you don't want to." I said, reassuring her. She took a breath and said "Well, to be honest, I actually would like to." I was stunned she said she would.

"You...You really mean it?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yeah...You took me in and kept me safe when our pack was attacked. And then accepted me into your family. I don't know of anyone else that would do that, except my parents of course. You're really sweet and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me, right?"

"Of course I wouldn't! I didn't know you thought of me like that." I said. She smiled and said "Well, now you do!" "I hope you don't think that was weird or anything..." I said. She shook her head and said "Not at all...Okay, maybe just a little since I'm a wolf and you're not." I chuckled and said "That doesn't matter to me. I like you for WHO you are, not WHAT you are."

She giggled and said "Aw...Well, thank you!"

"You're welcome...Now, what do you say to a little sleep? I'm getting tired." I said with a yawn. She did too and said "Yeah, I agree...I'll see you later then!"

"I'll be right here." I said, putting my arm around her. She laid down and cuddled up to my side and fell asleep, softly purring again. I started gently stroking her back and closed my eyes as well and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Sorry for the long delay, guys. I've been really busy lately with school crap and work. Hope this chapter makes up for the long wait!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Lilly's POV**_

I woke up the next morning rather early. I opened my eyes to see the sun was just starting to come up and shine through the window by the bed. I yawned and stretched out, feeling rather refreshed. I looked up at Cody and he appeared to be asleep still.

I thought back to what we talked about last night about us...dating. I thought it was a little odd since I'm a wolf and he's not, but what he said really got to me.

"I don't like you for WHAT you are, but WHO you are..." Those words echoed through my head all night in my dreams. I knew right then that he really liked me, possibly as much as I do him. I didn't tell him that, but I really want to! I'm just not sure of what he'd say. He's the sweetest guy I've ever met and does a lot for me.

I smiled and gently got closer to him, touching his nose with mine. As a wolf, that's how we show our love. Rubbing noses is real love. I closed my eyes and suddenly heard him chuckle. I opened my eyes again to see him smiling and awake. I blushed madly and quickly moved away a little, worried he was upset or something.

"Good morning to you, too!" He said, staring into my eyes. I turned my head away and said Morning... He put his hand on my back and started stroking my fur, making me purr. I smiled a little and said "Sorry about that..."

"Why would you be sorry"? He asked. I looked back at him and said "I don't know...I don't know why I did that." That was a total lie...

"It's okay. You know, you're really cute when you blush." He said, making me blush even more. My cheeks were on fire by now. "Th-thanks!" I nervously said.

He sat up and said "So, what do you feel like doing today? I've got the day off school, so I'm up for anything."

"I don't know. Whatever you want to, I suppose." I said, sitting up as well. He smiled and said "Well, we could go out for a little while. Maybe go see Eugene and Kaci?"

"Sure! That sounds good to me"! I said, my tail wagging. He nodded and said "Okay, let me change clothes and I'll make us some breakfast." I nodded and we got off the bed. He went into the bathroom while I walked out to the kitchen to my water bowl.

I got some water real quick and then went over and hopped up on the couch. He came out a couple minutes later and said "What sounds good to you this morning?"

"Eggs and bacon sounds alright. I know it's what we always have, but I love it!" I said, smiling. He chuckled and said "Alright then. Give me about ten minutes to get it ready."

"Okay. I need to go outside real quick." I said, hopping off the couch. He opened the back door for me and I went out. It was still rather cool outside, so I made it quick. I went back inside after a couple minutes and laid down on the living room floor.

"Feel better?" He asked while he was cooking. I giggled and said "Yeah. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Fire away!" He said, smiling at me. "Well, I was just wondering...Don't take this the wrong way, but why did you guys want me to come home with you?" I asked.

He looked at me and said "Because we really like you. I talked to my parents about it and they told me they would love for you to live with us."

"Really?" I asked, smiling too. He nodded and said "Yeah, really. Now I've got a question for you. Why did you say yes to coming home with us?"

"Mostly because I knew I'd be safe with you. I wouldn't have to worry about rival packs anymore trying to kill us." I said. He nodded and said "I can understand that. I'm just glad you're happy here! I was afraid you wouldn't like it."

"I'll admit, it's a big change. I'm used to having to fight for my food from others and being able to explore all day. Here, I don't need to worry about that. I know you won't let me go hungry, but I do wish I could get out and look around a while sometime." I said.

"If you ever want to, we can go walk a while around town so you can see everything." He said. I smiled and said "You know, I'd like that! All I really know is just here, your school and the shooting place. I'd like to be able to see more sometime!" I said.

"Well, alright then! After we see Eugene and Kaci, we can go out for a while around town." He said. I smiled at him and about then, the food was done. My mouth was watering as soon as I smelled it. He chuckled and said "You must be hungry!"

"I am! That smells SO good!" I said, getting impatient. He brought two plates of food into the living room, one for me and one for him. I got up on the couch next to him and he set mine down in front of me.

"Dig in! It'll be a little while until lunch." He said, starting on his. I nodded and started eating my breakfast, savoring every bite. We ate in silence, mostly because my mouth was full of food.

After we finished, he took the plates back in and washed them. "Alright, so ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and said "Yep, whenever you are!"

"Okay. Let me call them real quick and let them know we're coming over." He said, taking his phone out. He called them and they talked for a couple minutes, but I wasn't paying attention. I was looking outside and the snow started coming down a little.

I smiled and walked over to the door and sat down, staring outside. Watching the snow fall is so calming to me. If I'm ever upset, it calms me down really fast. I must've been watching it for a while because I never even heard him come over to me.

I happened to look next to me and saw him sitting there, watching the snow as well. I jumped a little since he surprised me. He smiled and said "So, you like it too?"

"Yeah, I do...I always have ever since I was a pup." I said. He put his arm around me and I got closer to him, leaning up against his side. We sat there for a few minutes in silence just enjoying the sight until he said "Hey, Lilly?"

I looked up at him and was met with a kiss on the nose that made me blush madly. My eyes went wide and I said "Wh-what was that f-for?"

"Because..." He said, blushing a little too. I smiled and said "Because what?"

"I figured you'd like it." He said, rubbing my back. I giggled and said "Well...I did! Did you?" He quickly nodded and said "Yeah, I did."

"Then why'd you stop?" I asked, smiling. He shrugged and kissed me again, this time on the lips with a little passion. I closed my eyes and softly purred, letting him know just how much I was liking it. We ended up kissing for a couple minutes.

I eventually pulled back and smiled at him, saying "Wow..." He smiled too and said "My thoughts exactly! Did that tell you just how much I like you?" I decided now would be a good time to tell him how I really felt toward him.

"It sure did, but did it tell you how much I love you?" I asked, blushing. He looked a little surprised and said "You love me?"

"Of course I do or I wouldn't of said it!" I said, giggling. He smiled and said "Well, then since you said it first, I guess I will too. I love you." My heart fluttered and my cheeks flushed again. I smiled and said "I had a feeling..."

"I started to fall for you as soon as we met. You are the most beautiful, sweetest and caring girl I've ever met, human or not." He said. I had a tear running down my cheek and said "I started falling for you when I got sick. When you took me to the doctor as soon as you could and missed school because of me, I knew how much you cared for me. When I was out, I started to piece my feelings together."

He smiled and said "And it turned out good, right?" I giggled and said "Yes, it did. I didn't know it was love at first, but now I do. And I could NOT be happier!"

"You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that! All I want is for you to be happy, no matter what." He said, kissing my cheek. I purred and said "Well, then you're doing a really job!"

"You wanna go now?" He asked. I nodded and said "Sure! I'm ready." We got up and went outside to his Jeep and got in. I leaned up against him and he put his arm around me. We pulled out of the driveway and headed toward Eugene's house, neither of us talking. We were just loving being with each other.

It was about a fifteen minute drive there. We parked next to the sidewalk and got out. We went up the driveway to the door and Cody knocked on it. A few seconds later, Eugene opened it and said "Hey, guys. Come on in, it's fucking cold out there." I smiled and said "Thanks!"

We went inside and he shut the door behind us. We walked into the living room with him and sat down on the couch next to Kaci. "Hey, guys! How's it going?" She asked. I smiled and said "Pretty good. You?"

"Great! What brings you two by?" She asked. Cody shrugged and said "Just figured we'd hang out a while. You guys weren't busy, were you?"

"Nah, not really. Just playing some games." Eugene said. "Getting your ass kicked again, I suppose?" Cody asked, laughing. Kaci giggled and said "You wouldn't believe how bad..."

"Oh, whatever! It's not my fault there's hackers everywhere!" He said, smiling. Cody chuckled and said "Right...Hackers..."

"Oh, shut up...Here, if you think you're so good, YOU play against them!" He said and tossed Cody a controller. He started playing a shooting game they called Battlefield 3 or something like that. I was watching him play and it looked pretty fun, actually.

After about fifteen minutes, Cody finished playing and said "How's that!?" Eugene just sighed and said "Whatever...So, what've you guys been up to?"

I blushed a little and said "Not much..." Kaci smiled and said "I know better. You're blushing!" Cody was too a little and said "Alright, just don't get freaked out...We've decided to go out with each other."

"Go out? You mean dating?" Eugene asked. Cody nodded and he said "Awesome! It is a little odd to me, but it's cool."

"Well, thanks! I figured you'd be grossed out or something." Cody said, smiling. "Why? It's not our business. If you two want to, then all we can say is that we're happy for you!" Kaci said.

"Thanks, guys! Since you guys are cool with it, we kinda love each other..." He said, kissing my cheek. I blushed a little more, but kissed him back. Kaci giggled and said "Nice! You two haven't...you know...have you?" My eyes went wide and I blushed heavily.

"N-no...I never even though of it..." I said nervously. She nodded and said "It's alright. You will someday, trust me!"

"Kaci, come on...Can't you see she's uncomfortable talking about that?" Cody asked and started to rub my back. She looked at me and said "Oh, I'm so sorry, Lilly! I didn't notice..."

"No, it's okay..." I said, weakly smiling. "Okay. Just have fun telling your parents that you two love each other." She said.

"Yeah, that's kinda got me worried...I'm not sure how my parents will feel, but I'm most worried about Lilly's mom. I'm sure she's not going to be too happy with us..." Cody said.

"It'll be fine, I promise. Once she sees how happy I am, she won't be able to say no to us. She's always said she wants me to do what makes me happy." I said, nuzzling him. He smiled and said "Alright, I trust you. If she kills me, I blame you..."

"Fair enough." I said, giggling. We stayed a couple hours longer until it was almost lunch. I was starting to get hungry and said "Think we could eat soon? I'm really hungry."

"Sure. I am too. We'll see you guys later, okay? We're gonna go get some lunch." He said, getting up. "Yeah, sure! We've got to head to the mall soon anyway." Kaci said. I hopped off the couch and we walked to the door after saying goodbye. We went out and too his Jeep and got in.

We started driving home and I was staring out the window at all the nice scenery passing us. "Hey, you okay?" Cody asked, rubbing my back.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just enjoying the view!" I said, smiling. He nodded and said "I'm sorry if they made you upset from talking about...that."

"I'm fine. I mean, it's not something we don't all know about, so what's the harm?" I asked. He smiled and said "Okay. Just making sure you're alright."

"I am, trust me. Since we're on that subject...Will we ever...mate?" I asked, blushing again. He was too and said "I...I don't know. It all depends on what you want. If you don't want to, then we won't. I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want."

"Well, thank you! That really means a lot to me!" I said, kissing his cheek. He smiled and said "You're welcome. Just asking here, but WOULD you want to someday?" I sat back and thought about for a second.

"I think I probably would sometime. I'm not sure right now." I said. He nodded and said "I understand. Don't want to just rush into anything if you're not sure."

"Yeah." I said, looking back out the window. We kept driving a little while longer until we got back home. We pulled into the driveway and got out and walked inside. "I'll make some lunch for us. Why don't you go ahead and relax?" He said. I nodded and hopped up onto the couch and laid down.

He started cooking something that smelled REALLY good! My tail started wagging and I said "What is that?"

"Steak. Trust me, you'll like it!" He said. I nodded and laid my head down. A few minutes later, he was done and brought in two plates, one for me and one for him. He set mine down next to me and said "Well, enjoy!"

I sniffed it and took a small bite. My eyes went wide and I dug in, completely devouring it! It only took about a minutes until I was done. "Wow, that was good!" I said, licking my lips. He smiled and said "Glad you enjoyed it! When I'm done, I'm gonna take a shower."

"Sure. Think I could get a bath later?" I asked. He nodded and said "Right after I'm done. It'll be a few minutes, so why don't you take a nap? You look a little sleepy." I yawned when he mentioned sleep and said "Yeah, I think I will."

I laid my head down and closed my eyes. I didn't fall asleep like I wanted to, though. I was just starting to doze off when he got up and went down the hall to our room. I suddenly heard him say "Hey Lilly? Got something in here for you!"

"I'll see it later...I was just about asleep." I said, not even opening my eyes. "I think you would REALLY want to see it!" He said. I opened my eyes and sighed, saying "Alright..." I walked down the hall to him and said "What is it?" I looked in the room and saw something I did NOT expect!

* * *

**So, if you've read the original, you'll know what's about to happen! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

I looked in our room and saw something, or actually someone, I didn't expect to see! My eyes went wide and my tail started wagging a mile a minute. I ran in the room and jumped up on the bed.

"Mom!" I said as I nuzzled her. She smiled and nuzzled me back, saying "Hi, honey!" I started to cry a little, but in happiness, and said "What're you doing here?"

"I had to come see you. I got to Glacier already, but wanted to see my little girl SO bad!" She said. I smiled and said "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, honey! How've you been?" She asked.

"Good! Cody had to take me to the doctor the other day, but I'm fine!" I said. She looked up at him and said "What was wrong?"

"Just a cold. We went to the shooting range with his friend and I picked something up there." I said. She nodded and said "Okay, sure you're alright?" I nodded and she said "Alright then...So, what've you two been doing today?"

"We went to his friend Eugene's house. Just to hang out a while." I said. She smiled and said "Making friends already, huh?" I giggled and Cody smiled, saying "Wanna see what happened a few days ago?"

"Sure. Was it bad?" Mom asked. I sighed and said "I think it was...He doesn't seem bothered by it." She looked back at him and he pulled his shirt up, showing her all the scars on his chest and arm.

"Oh my god! What happened?" She asked. He smiled and said "My gun blew up on me at the range. It's no big deal."

"No big deal!? You could've died!" I said, almost yelling at him. He chuckled and said "I know...It was pretty bad apparently. It knocked me out as soon as it happened."

"Wow...That really sucks!" Mom said, smiling a little. I was too and said "Yeah, it did...I was real worried while he was out."

"I bet! I've got some scars of my own now, too." She said, showing us a couple big lines going down her side. I gasped and said "Are you okay!?"

"Of course I am. I got jumped by a couple of the wolves from the attack near the border. They got me good, but I'm alright. They're just scratches really." She said. I nodded and said "They still look pretty bad..."

"Yeah, they do. Sure you're alright?" Cody asked. She nodded and said "Yep, I'm sure" He nodded and said "Okay, just making sure. Are you hungry, Eve? I can make something real quick if you are."

"Oh, no, I'm fine. I ate not too long ago." She said, smiling. "Okay, just asking. So, what do you guys feel like doing?" He asked. Mom and I looked at each other and I said "How about we watch that wolf movie with Mom?"

"Wolf movie? What's that?" Eve asked. Cody smiled and said "It's called Alpha & Omega. It's a movie about wolves from Jasper Park, just like you two. In fact, you're both in it." She looked at him funny and said "We're in a movie?"

"Yeah. Come on, I'll show you." He said. We went out to the living room and hopped up on the couch while he got the movie started. He sat down next to me and we started watching it. Mom seemed excited, so I figured she'd like it.

When it was over a little over an hour later, she was smiling and said "Okay, that was really good!" Cody got up to take it out and said "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it! It's my favorite movie ever."

"I can see why! I'm not really like that, just so you know." Mom said, giggling. I laughed and said "Oh, you're not? What about the two wolves that you LITERALLY tore the tails off of for threatening Kate and I?"

She smiled and said "That's different...I was protecting you two."

"I think it was a little more then just "protecting"...More like complete rage!" I said, smiling. Mom giggled and said "Alright, maybe it WAS a little much..."

"Maybe..." I said. I yawned and said "I'm getting sleepy...What time is it?" Cody looked at the clock and said "Almost 5PM. I can make us some dinner if you guys are hungry."

"I am a little now." Mom said. I nodded and said "Me too." He smiled and said "Alright, so what sounds good?"

"Whatever you feel like, I guess." Mom said. He nodded and said "Okay, how about some ribs? There's some left over."

"Yeah, sure! Those were good!" I said. He chuckled and went to the fridge to get them out. He put them in the microwave and said "Okay, they'll be done in a few minutes. I'll be right back. I'm gonna change clothes real fast."

"Okay." I said as he walked down the hall. I happily sighed and found myself staring at him as he walked to our room. Mom noticed and said "Hey, you still in there?" I quickly shook my head and said "Y-yeah, I'm good."

"What was that all about?" She asked, smiling. I smiled and said "Just...happy." She giggled and said "About what?"

"Everything, I suppose...I think I'm pretty lucky he found me up in Jasper. I've never been happier then I am here!" I said. She nodded and said "Yeah, I know you are. I can see it in you. You've changed a little. I noticed you're not really the shy little girl you used to be."

"I'm not?" I asked. "No, you're not. You've only been here a few days and you've became friends with people he knows. Remember how back in Jasper you didn't really go anywhere because you weren't sure of what anyone would think of you?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I remember...I don't know why I was like that." I said. She smiled and said "It's just part of who you are. You're starting to overcome that, though. Like going to the shooting range with him, where there were probably a lot of others. Were you nervous about being there?"

"A little...I got used to it after a little bit." I said. She nodded and said "So, you see what I'm saying then?"

"Yeah, I do. I guess being with him just makes me feel...safer I guess." I said. She smiled and said "Exactly."

"Thanks, Mom!" I said, hugging her. She hugged me back and said "You're welcome, honey." A couple minutes later, Cody came back out just as the microwave was done. He took the ribs out and my mouth started watering.

He gave us each two and took one for himself. Mom and I ate them rather quickly. They were just SO good! When we were done, we licked our paws clean and she said "Wow, that was really good!"

"I thought you'd like them!" He said as he finished his. Mom smiled and said "Thank you for that. I never thought there was anything better then fresh caribou."

"You're welcome. And those were actually caribou, only cooked over an open fire." He said, smiling. She nodded and I said "I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired. I'm about ready for some sleep."

Mom yawned and said "Yeah, I am too. I've been walking all day, so my feet hurt. Is it okay if I sleep here tonight?"

"Of course it is! Come on, let's get some sleep. My parents should be home sometime later." He said. Mom smiled and said "Okay. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He said as he got up. We went down to the bedroom and Mom and I hopped up on the bed. Cody laid down and I went up to my usual spot right by the pillows. Mom laid down at the end of it and curled up.

"Mom, you can sleep up here with us if you like." I said. She smiled and said "It's alright. I like to stretch out a little when I sleep. I'll be fine, don't worry." I nodded and laid my head down. Cody pulled the blanket of us and laid his head down as well.

_**Cody's POV**_

I was just about to fall asleep when Lilly suddenly nudged me. I opened my eyes and she whispered "We need to tell her about us..." I looked at Eve and she was almost asleep as well. I looked back at Lilly and whispered "Are you sure?" She nodded and I said "Okay."

"Mom, you asleep yet?" Lilly asked. Eve opened her eyes and said "Not yet...Why, something wrong?"

"Well, no...In fact, it's pretty great!" She said. Eve lifted her head and said "Okay, so what's up?"

"Just wanted to tell you that I...kinda...fell in love." She said, blushing a little. Eve smiled and said "Oh, really? Well, who's the lucky wolf?"

"That's just it...He's not a wolf..." She said, getting nervous. Eve looked confused and said "What do you...Wait..." Lilly leaned up against me and said "Yeah..."

"But, he's a human and you're a wolf." She said, rather calmly actually. Lilly nodded and said "I know. We realize it's kinda odd, but we do love each other."

"When did this start?" She asked, looking at us both. "About the same time he brought me back to their camp. He's really kind and caring. And he's always looking out for me, no matter what." Lilly said.

"Wow, Lilly...Are you completely sure about it?" Eve asked. She nodded and said "Yeah, I am. You're not mad, are you?"

"Not mad...Just...surprised to say the least. But if you're happy, then I can't tell you no." She said, smiling a little.

"Thanks, Mom! It means a lot to me knowing that you're okay with us." Lilly said, hugging her. Eve smiled more and said "You're welcome, honey." They let go of each other and Eve looked at me, saying "As for you!"

I got a little nervous of what she might do. She came up to me and raised her paw. I closed my eyes and waited for her to slap me, but instead felt it go around my neck and her body against mine. I opened my eyes to see she was hugging me.

"Thank you for making Lilly happy! From what she said, you're a lot like her father." She said with a tear in her eye. I smiled and said "Thank you, Eve...I thought you were going to kill me for a second."

"Now why would I do that to my daughter's love?" She asked, giggling. I shrugged and Lilly leaned up against me and said "Don't worry...She's harmless. Mostly, anyway..."

Eve looked at us together and smiled, saying "I'm real happy for you, honey. I don't think you would've been this happy back in Jasper if we'd stayed. I'm hoping to find someone to love again when I get back. I've been getting really lonely since you and Kate left and...well, you know..."

"Yeah, I know...I miss him too." Lilly said, weakly smiling. "But hey, look on the bright side. When you get back, guys will be tripping over their paws looking at you! I mean, look at you! You should've seen some of them when Dad was around you!"

"Really? I never noticed them...I thought everyone was ignoring me." Eve said. Lilly giggled and said "That's because after what happened with the tails, everyone thought you were going to kill them when you'd look at them."

Eve laughed and said "Well thanks, honey! I'll make sure not to scare them away. Mating season is coming soon and I've really been thinking about having kids again..."

"Really!? That'd be great! And what do you mean it's coming soon?" Lilly asked.

"Well, it comes twice a year. It's getting to that time again. In fact, you might come into heat soon, too." She said.

"Heat? What's that?" Lilly asked.

"It's when you're body is ready to have pups. Your...desire...goes WAY up and you pretty much stop at nothing for it." Eve said, blushing a little herself.

"Desire? For what, pups?" Lilly asked. Eve smiled a little and said "Not exactly...Your desire for sex." Lilly's eyes went wide and said "What!? But, I'm not ready!"

"Not right now maybe...But later on you will be." Eve said. Lilly sighed and said "Okay...I'll keep that in mind. I think I'm going to get some sleep now."

Eve giggled and said "Okay, honey. See you in the morning. Goodnight, Cody!" I smiled and said "Night, Eve!"

I laid my head back down and Lilly cuddled up to me, still blushing and also smiling slyly. "Definately later..." She whispered in my ear. I smiled and whispered "Only if you actually want to..." She nodded and closed her eyes.

I started rubbing her back and she started purring. I heard Eve's tail start thumping against the bed, so I knew she was happy. I closed my eyes and fell asleep after the girls did a couple minutes later. Lilly's head was against my chest and her breath was running across my neck, but I liked it.

* * *

**Alright, so here's chapter nine! Glad to see Eve's alright with them being together. Pretty cool she wants to have pups again! I'm sure Lilly would be excited to have a little brother or sister!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Lilly's POV**_

When I woke up the next morning, the sun was already up and shining in the room. I yawned and opened my eyes and looked at Mom. She was still asleep and kinda purring a bit. I smiled and decided to go get some water. I gently moved from Cody and got up and stretched before hopping off the bed.

When my paws hit the floor, the thump woke Mom up. I looked up at her and said "Sorry..." She yawned and said "It's alright...Where're you going?"

"Just to get some water." I said. She hopped down as well and said "I think I will too. I'm thirsty." We walked out to the kitchen where my water bowl was and started drinking from it. She finished before me and went over and got up on the couch.

I finished just after her and went over as well and got up with her. "So, did you really mean what you said about having kids again?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did. I've been thinking about it for a bit now and I decided I want to. Would you be okay with it?" She asked. I quickly nodded and said "Of course I would be! I'd love to have a little brother or sister."

"That's great! I was afraid you wouldn't like the idea." She said, smiling. I smiled too and said "I love it! I think it would be great!"

"Well, thanks, honey! It means so much to hear you say that!" She said, hugging me. She let go of me and said "So...you realize if you're with Cody, then you can't have pups, right?"

"Why's that?" I asked. "Well, since he's not a wolf, he can't get you pregnant. You'd have to find another wolf." She said.

"Oh...You know what? If it means I get to be with him, then I'm okay with that. I'm not going to go and sleep with some wolf just to get pregnant. I don't want to put what we have in danger of being lost over something like that." I said.

"You...You really mean that?" Mom asked with a tear in her eye. I nodded and said "Of course I do." She sniffed and said "That's really mature of you to say. You must really love him then..." I smiled and said "I do, Mom...I'm gonna go back to bed, okay?"

She nodded and said "Of course, honey. I'm gonna lay out here a while." I nodded and walked back down the hall to our room and got up on the bed. I gently laid back down next to Cody and as soon as I laid my head down, he leaned over and kissed me on the nose.

I smiled and said "Well, good morning to you, too!"

_**Cody's POV**_

I woke up from feeling Lilly and Eve get up and go out to get some water. I figured Lilly was coming back, so I just stayed in bed. A few minutes later, I heard her coming down the hall and into our room. She hopped back up on the bed and laid back down next to me.

As soon as she laid down, I leaned over and kissed her nose. She giggled and said "Well, good morning to you, too!" I opened my eyes and smiled at her, saying "Morning! Sleep good?"

"Yeah, I did. Mom's out on the couch. We went to get some water and she decided to stay out there after we talked for a bit." She said. I nodded and said "Anything about me?"

"Maybe..." She said, smiling a little. I smiled too and said "Was it good?" She laughed and said "I think it was!"

"Well, what was it?" I asked, sitting up. She did too and said "After I told Mom it would be great if she had kids again, she told me that if I ever wanted to, I'd need to find another wolf. I told her I wouldn't do that and put what we have in danger of being lost. I'm fine with not having kids if I get to be with you."

I kissed her and said "You really mean that?" She nodded and said "Yeah, I do..." I started rubbing her back and said "If you ever want to have kids, then I wouldn't be mad at you for anything like that. You'd be a really good mother."

"You think so?" She asked, purring a bit. I smiled and said "Of course I do. And I do know of another way you could get pregnant without another wolf if you wanna know."

"Sure! What is it?" She asked. She seemed a little excited. "Well, you'd need to go back to the doctor. They'd get the...seed from a wolf and put it right in you. Takes just a couple minutes." I said.

"Oh, really? That's pretty cool!" She said with her tail wagging. I smiled and said "Think so? Since we're on that topic, what would you say to having pups? Something you'd wanna do someday?"

She didn't even think about it before saying "Yes, I would! Mom's told me about Kate and I when we were pups, how happy her and Dad were. She'd be thrilled to be a grandma."

"Well, that's good! But, probably not right now. You're probably still too young." I said. "Yeah, I know. But someday...And just think. Since we're together, you'd be their Dad!" She said, nuzzling me. I smiled and said "That sounds perfect to me..."

We kissed for a couple minutes before I said "I'm gonna make some breakfast. You just lay here and relax..." She smiled and said "Okay. I'll just take a quick nap."

I got up and started walking out to the kitchen when I heard her quietly say "Puppies..." and happily sigh. I smiled and walked out to the kitchen to see Eve laying on the couch, staring out the window at the snow falling.

"Morning, Eve!" I said as I walked by. She jumped up and spun around, obviously surprised. "Oh, it's you...Scared me there." She said as she sat back down. I chuckled and said "Sorry. I thought you heard me coming out."

"No, I didn't. I was watching the snow fall. How'd you sleep?" She said. "Pretty good. You?" I asked.

"Good. It was a little warm for me, though." She said. "Yeah, it was for me too. So, Lilly said you wanna have kids again?" I asked as I got some eggs out for breakfast.

"Yeah, I do. Ever since Kate left and Lilly came home with you, I've been starting to miss that motherly feeling. I miss having someone to take care of." She said, tearing up. I went over to her and hugged her, saying "Lilly and Kate will ALWAYS need their mother. I'm sure Kate misses you very much."

She sniffed and said "Thanks. I needed to hear that." I let go of her and said "Lilly was talking about pups as well. She said she wants to, but she's a little too young, don't you think?"

"Yeah, she is. Most girl don't have kids the first time until their about 7 or 8 months old. Some not even a year. She said she didn't like the idea of trying to find some wolf to have sex with. She's afraid it would make you not love her anymore, you know?" She said.

"Yeah, that's what she was saying. I told her no matter what, I'll always love her. There is one other way she could have pups without another wolf, though." I said.

"There is? What is it?" She asked. "Well, she'd have to go to the vet and they'll get the seed from a wolf and put it in her." I said.

"Oh. How do they do that?" She asked. I shrugged and said "That part I don't know. I've never seen it done, only heard about it."

"Well, it's all her decision. If she wants to have pups someday, I'll be happy for her! I'd love to have grandpuppies!" She said, smiling.

"I'm sure she'd be real happy to know that!" I said. I went back to the kitchen to cook breakfast and a few minutes later, my parents got up and came out.

"You're up early..." Mom said when she saw me in the kitchen. "Yeah, I slept pretty good. Lilly's still asleep on our bed." I said.

"Okay. Morning, Eve!" Mom said. Eve smiled and said "Good morning. How'd you guys sleep?"

"Great! It was kinda cool in there last night. How long were you planning to stay?" Mom asked.

"Just until tonight. We're having a Moonlight Howl tonight since it's a full moon." She said.

"Is that where wolves find their mates?" Mom asked, smiling.

"Well, it's one way. If you find someone you love with all your heart, then the howl is just a perk!" She said, laughing. Mom laughed too and said "So, I take it you found someone?"

"Not yet. That's why I'm leaving early. I'm hoping to find someone to love again...I've been thinking about having pups again." She said.

"Oh, really? That's great!" Mom said, hugging her. She smiled and said "Thanks!" While they kept talking, I got breakfast ready for us. As soon as I was done, Lilly came trotting out.

"Bacon?" She asked, tail wagging. I smiled and said "Yep! Can't have eggs without it!" I went into the living room and gave everyone a plate of food. Lilly hopped up on the couch next to Eve and I gave her a plate as well. We all ate in silence except for Mom and Dad talking.

After we finished, I took the plates back in and set them in the sink. I went back and sat on the couch next to Lilly and she leaned up against me. I started stroking her back when she nudged my arm. I looked down at her and she motioned to my parents. I knew what she meant and nodded to her.

"So, since you guys are up, we've got something to tell you." I said, getting their attention. "What is it?" Mom asked.

"Well...Now, I know this may be hard for you to understand, but...Lilly and I fell in love." I said.

"Okay, so what's the problem?" Mom asked, smiling. I was surprised they didn't seem upset or anything.

"Didn't you hear me?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yeah, you two are in love."

"You mean, you're alright with it?" I asked.

"Well, from all the time you two spend together and what you've done for each other, we're not surprised. I figured it would be sooner or later when you told us." Mom said.

"Wow, thanks Mom! I thought you guys would be grossed out." I said, smiling.

"To be honest, I don't see how it could work. But, it's you two decision, not ours. We just hope you're both happy." Dad said.

"Eve, are you okay with it, too?" Mom asked. Eve nodded and said "Yeah, I am. They told me last night before we all went to sleep."

"So, what are you guys gonna do today?" Mom asked.

"Well, I'm planning to leave this evening, so I'm up for anything." Eve said. We all thought for a couple minutes, but couldn't decide on anything.

"Well, it's still kinda cold outside, so how about we just watch some movies?" I asked. "Okay, that sounds good." Eve said.

"Just letting you know, we're gonna go to a work party in a little bit. We'll probably be home either late tonight or tomorrow morning." Dad said. I nodded and said "Okay then."

I turned the TV on and we started looking through some of the movies that were on. We decided on a couple funny movies that would last for a few hours. A few minutes into the first one, Mom and Dad decided to leave. We all said goodbye and they left.

The movies were actually pretty good. Eve and Lilly seemed to like them. It was almost 4PM when they finished. I was getting hungry and said "So, you guys wanna have dinner now? I'm already hungry."

"Sure. I'm feeling a bit hungry myself." Lilly said. Eve was too so I got up and went to the fridge and got a few steaks out and started cooking them. Lilly and Eve talked for a while, mostly about pups. After about 15 minutes, I was done cooking and brought the food into the living room for them.

"Alright, dinner's ready! Hope you like it, Eve!" I said as I set their plates down for them. Eve sniffed it and said "Smells good. What is it?"

"Steak. Nice and thick." I said, sitting down next to them. She took a bit and said "Wow, that's good!" I smiled and said "I knew you'd like it." She started eating, almost shredding it apart. Lilly took her time eating, savoring each bite.

Eve finished before us and said "Thank you, Cody! That really was good."

"You're welcome." I said as I finished mine. She smiled and said "I never knew you humans ate this well!"

"It's pretty good, but it can get boring sometimes." I said. She nodded and said "If you don't mind, I need to go outside."

"Oh, sure. Lilly, you done?" I asked. She nodded and I took our plates in the kitchen to the sink before letting Eve out. She trotted out and I closed the door and went back to the couch with Lilly. I sat down next to her and she yawned, saying "I think I'm gonna take a little nap."

"Okay. I'll wake you up soon." I said. She nodded and laid down next to me, dozing off quickly. I started gently rubbing her back, making her purr in her sleep. She was shivering a little bit, so I put a blanket over her to warm her up.

A couple minutes later, Eve wanted back in so I got up and went to the door and opened it. She shook off some snow and walked in and said "Oh, I love the snow!" I chuckled and said "Yeah, so do I. Lilly's asleep on the couch."

We walked back into the living room and she hopped up and laid down. I sat back down with them and Eve smiled, saying "You know, she'd be a great mother."

"Yeah, she would be. I'm sure she'll want to have pups soon. Not REAL soon, but sometime." I said. She nodded and said "Probably her second heat. Won't work on her first and she'll be almost a year at her second."

"Maybe. Think she'll know what to do as a mother?" I asked. She smiled and said "She will, I know it. See how her tail is, wrapped around her paws and up on her shoulder?" I nodded and she said "That's exactly how mothers sleep with their pups. They do that to keep them warm at night. I didn't know it at first when I had them, but she does it automatically."

"Really? So, she's got mothering instincts inside her already?" I asked. "Yep. They may not show through right now, but wait until she has pups. Then you'll see them." She said.

"Wow, that's cool." I said. She smiled and said "So, what do you think about her having pups?"

"I think it would be great! We'll all be able to take care of them so she won't be stressed out all the time and this is a great place to have them. The vet is only about fifteen minutes away if they get sick or anything. But, in the end, it's all up to her." I said.

"Yeah, this is a pretty good place for pups. And you're right, it is her choice." Eve said. She laid down with Lilly, warming her up more and fell asleep. I started dozing off after a couple minutes as well. I drifted off to a happy sleep thinking about Lilly having pups and me possibly raising them.

* * *

**Alright, new chapter! Sweet, I know! For anyone who could give me some feedback, there's a poll on my profile page about this story. I wanna know if you think I should skip ahead a few months when Lilly decided to have pups or just continue at the current pace. Whatever you guys like is what I'll do. You're what keeps me going!**

**SSGPerry19- Out.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Lilly's POV**_

I woke up what felt like a few minutes later to see Mom laying next to me and Cody at the end of the couch, both of them asleep. I felt thirsty, so I got off the couch and walked over to my water bowl only to see it was empty.

I looked over at Cody and smiled, thinking of doing something that would surprise him. I sat down and let out a loud yelp, waking him instantly. He looked around the room and then saw me next to the bowl. He jumped up and ran over to me, saying "Lilly, are you okay!?"

I giggled and said "I'm fine. My water bowl is empty, though." He looked at and sighed, saying "You know, you could've just woken me up..." While he filled it, I said "I know, but this way was much easier!"

He set it down and I said "Thanks..." He smiled and kissed my cheek, making me blush a bit. I took a quick drink and we sat back down on the couch. I laid down across his lap, leaning up against him. He started stroking my back, making me purr.

"That feels nice..." I softly said, closing my eyes to enjoy it. He started lightly massaging me after a couple minutes, making me purr even more and say "Oh, that feels great! Don't stop..." He chuckled and bent down to kiss me. We ended up kissing for a couple minutes until I heard Mom clear her throat next to us.

I looked at her and she was smiling and said "Just what are you two doing?" I smiled and said "Nothing, Mom...He's just rubbing my back." She smirked and said "Looks like a little more then just a back rub."

"So what? I can't be loved?" I asked, giggling. She happily sighed and hopped off the couch, walking toward the door. "Where're you going, Mom?" I asked.

"I need to go outside. Do you mind, Cody?" She asked. "No, not at all. Sorry, love." He said as he moved me off to the side. "It's alright." I said. He got up and went over to the door and opened it for Mom. She walked out and he closed it before coming back over to me.

"Well, that was a little awkward." He said, sitting down. I smiled and said "Maybe a little."

"I thought she was going to kill me for a second." He said. I giggled and said "No, she wouldn't do that. She knows I'd be too mad at her if she did."

"Yeah, I guess..." He said, rubbing my back again. I cuddled up next to him and said "That just feels SO good!" He chuckled and started massaging me again and I started loudly purring. I closed my eyes and laid my head down on his leg.

I started to feel his hand moving down my back toward my butt. I smiled and said "Just what're trying to do there?" He chuckled and said "Nothing..." I giggled and said "I know better. Trying to feel my butt, are you?"

"Got me!" He said, laughing. I did too and said "Well, it's alright. I trust you." He nervously started rubbing his hand right on my rear, making me softly moan. "Mmm, that feels good..." I said, feeling an odd warmth in my belly and rear all the sudden. I was about to tell him when we heard Mom scratch on the door. He stopped and said "I'll be right back." I smiled and moved over so he could get up. He went over to the door and let Mom in. She shook some snow off and said "Thanks for that! It's still pretty cool outside."

"Yeah, I figured it would be." He said as they came back over to the couch. Mom hopped up and Cody sat back down. I smiled and said "So, when are you leaving, Mom?"

"Probably in a little bit. If I leave tonight, I should get there around noon tomorrow." She said. I nodded said "I hope the Moonlight Howl goes good! I know how much you wanna have kids again."

"Me too, honey. We'll just have to wait and see, I suppose. Believe it or not, I'm actually really nervous! I haven't done this in so long, I forgot how!" She said, sounding nervous. I smiled and said "It's gonna be alright. You'll remember, I'm sure."

"Thanks, Lilly..." She said, smiling. I still felt that heat in my body and I wanted to know what it was. It felt as if something inside me was awakened all the sudden. "Mom, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure, honey! What's up?" She asked. "Well...A few minutes ago while you were outside, I felt this really weird heat or something run through my body. Mostly around my belly and my rear...I don't know what it is, but I kinda like it!" I said, blushing a little.

"Let me feel your stomach..." She said. I nodded and she put a paw on my belly, feeling the heat all over it. It was so intense I was starting to sweat a little. After a few moments, she smiled and said "Well, it's not bad, I can tell you that!"

"What is it? Do you know?" I asked, curious. She giggled and said "Oh, how should I say this...You're in heat." My eyes went wide and I said "Wh-what!? Now!?"

"Yep! I figured it would come soon." She said. I got nervous and said "Well...But..." I took a breath and said "Okay...How long will it last?"

"Since it's your first and you can't get pregnant, about a week." She said. I nodded and said "Doesn't sound that bad."

"You say that now...Believe me, it'll drive you crazy soon. I know when I was in heat, I couldn't take it anymore until your father finally-" She said when I said "OKAY! Don't need to hear anymore of that!" She weakly smiled and said "Sorry, honey...Just remembering your Dad."

"Yeah, you think!?" I said, smiling. She sighed and said "I just miss him so much." I sat up and hugged her, saying "I know you do, Mom. I do too..." She hugged me back and said "It's just been real hard on us all. It's okay, we'll get through it."

"Yeah, we will. Don't worry." I said. She smiled and suddenly let go of me, saying "Woah! Oh, great!" I was confused and said "What? Did I hurt you?"

"No, not at all. I just came into heat!" She said, shaking her head. I smiled and said "Oh! Well, just think...When you get back, the guys will be all over you! I'm pretty sure it won't be TOO hard to find someone to go to the howl with now!"

She laughed and said "Yeah, you're right! Didn't think about that!" I started to smell a musky scent coming from her that I didn't before and I realized it was from her heat.

"Sure you'll be okay when you get back? You're probably gonna have a LOT of guys after you." I said. She nodded and said "I'll be fine. I know how to control my urges."

"Alright." I said, laying back down. She looked at the clock and said "Oh, wow! I didn't know it was that late already. I should be leaving about now." It was almost 6PM now.

"Okay, Mom! It was great to see you again!" I said, smiling. She nodded and said "It was great to see you guys, too!" She hopped off the couch and said "Before I go, can I talk to you real quick, Cody?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back." He said, kissing my cheek. They walked down to the bedroom to talk in private while I stayed out on the couch. I'm pretty sure it was a private thing, so I wasn't worried about it.

_**Cody's POV**_

"Something wrong?" I asked Eve as we walked into the bedroom. She sat down and said "No, not if you promise not to hurt her." I was a little surprised and said "What do you mean?"

She smiled and said "What I mean is that I'll kill you if you hurt my little girl. She's in heat now, so she's GOING to want to mate, most likely with YOU." I blushed and said "Well, you know I'd never hurt her. If she really wants to, then I promise to do whatever I can to make her more comfortable."

"Thank you. That's all I needed to hear. She's never mated before, so it's going to hurt for her at first." She said. I nodded and said "I know. Why are you so comfortable talking to me about this? Your daughter and I...in bed?"

"Because I know I can trust you. If it were anyone else, I'd be telling them to stay away from her. But, I know you better then that. I'm happy that she chose you to be her mate." She said, smiling with tears in her eyes.

I bent down and hugged her, saying "Thank you, Eve! That really means a lot to me." She sniffed and said "You're welcome. Now, I've gotta be going. It was good to see you guys again!"

"You too, Eve!" I said. We walked back out to the living room and Eve went over to Lilly, hugging her and saying "Sorry to leave, honey, but I've gotta go. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry, Mom. Cody's gonna take care of me." She said, smiling. Eve giggled and said "I don't doubt it..." Lilly blushed and said "Mom! Really!?"

"Just saying! Goodbye, honey!" She said, letting go of Lilly. Lilly nodded and said "Bye, Mom!" I walked to the door with her and opened it, saying "Have a safe trip! Hopefully we'll see you again soon."

"You know it! See you guys later!" She said as she walked out. I closed the door and went over to the couch, sitting down with Lilly. She was still blushing and said "So, what was that all about down in the room?"

"She just wanted to be sure I wasn't going to hurt you." I said. She looked confused and said "Hurt me?"

"Yeah...If we...you know...mate." I said, blushing too. She giggled and said "Oh! Well, I know you won't...In fact, what would you say to..."

"Only if you really want to." I said, making sure it was what she really wanted. She nodded and said "I do. If you ask me, I think it's about time we do." I kissed her nose and said "Alright. Whatever you wanna do, love!"

"Thank you, babe! What would you say to...tonight?" She asked, a little nervous but that was understandable. I smiled and said "I'm pretty sure you know I wouldn't say no."

"Oh, I know! I just wanna know it'd be alright." She said. I nodded and said "It sounds perfect to me! You know how beautiful you are?" She blushed and said "Well, you've told me before...Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just wanted to say it again." I said, kissing her nose. She giggled and said "You're just too sweet!"

"If you say so." I said, kissing her again. She returned the kiss and said "Something wrong?"

"No, not at all. Everything's fine." I said, smiling. She blushed and said "What do you say...we go to the bedroom, huh?" I chuckled and said "Just can't wait, huh?"

"I really can't! I'm just really excited!" She said, her tail wagging. "I can tell!" I said as I picked her up. She laid back in my arms, softly purring and said "I love you!"

"I love you, too!" I said, kissing her forehead. She put her head against my chest and I carried her down to the bedroom and took her in, gently laying her on the bed. I turned around and closed the door before sitting next to her on the bed.

She nuzzled me and said "Promise you'll be gentle?" I smiled and said "Of course I will! Are you nervous?"

She nodded and said "A little...It is my first time after all..." I kissed her and said "Believe it or not, it's my first time as well."

"Really?" She asked. I nodded and said "Yep! I'm one of those guys that saves himself for the perfect girl..." She smiled and said "And I'm your perfect girl?"

"Oh yeah! I love you so much more then I could anyone else!" I said, laying down next to her. She giggled and said "But we've only known each other a short time."

"So? It didn't take me long to figure out who you are. My soulmate..." I said. She had a tear in her eye and said "That's so sweet!" We started kissing again and I pulled her to me, pressing our bodies together.

* * *

_**Ha! Not this chapter! Next one, I promise! In other news, I've decided to just continue the story at the current pace. That seems to be the popular vote, so that's what I'll do. Besides, who DOESN'T want to read about their first time?**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Lilly's POV**_

We were laying in bed together and I was excited for the night to come! The night we finally mate the first time! I'd just came into heat earlier and was already wanting it. We were kissing and he started rubbing my back, making me purr.

He pulled back and said "Are you sure you're ready?" I smiled and said "I'm sure! I wanna know what it's like!" He smiled too and said "Okay, just tell me if you're uncomfortable at any time." I nodded and we went back to kissing, both of us steadily getting more excited.

After a couple minutes, he got up and took his clothes off, making me blush. He looked really good, fitness wise. Slim and fit with some muscle. He seemed to be in really good shape despite the fact I never see him exercise.

He laid back down with me and said "You realize that once we do this, we're mates?" I nodded and said "I know. And wolves mate for life."

"I can handle that! I love you too much to NOT stay with you." He said, kissing my cheek. I smiled and said "You're just too sweet to me..." He pulled me back to him and pressed us together. The warmth coming off his body was incredible! I felt safer then I ever have before wrapped in his arms.

He pulled back and rolled us over so he was over me. I smiled and licked his cheek, awaiting was he was going to do. He started kissing my neck and nuzzling me, making me softly sigh in pleasure. "Mmm...I love you..." I purred.

"I love you too, Lilly." He said as he worked his way down my body. When he got to my belly, he stopped and looked up at me. I looked at him and said "What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all...Just admiring you." He said, smiling. I giggled and he went back to kissing my body. I closed my eyes to enjoy it more. "You're so warm, love!" He said.

"I know, I can feel it!" I said. My tail started wagging in an effort to cool myself down, but it wasn't working. He kept getting lower and lower on me until he was right above my womanhood. I looked at him and nodded, telling him it was alright. He smiled and ran his hands down my chest and belly to my rear, lightly brushing my womanhood.

I gasped and said "Oh, that felt great!" He chuckled and started very gently rubbing me, making me groan in pleasure and my chest arch up into the air. He kept at it until I was panting and sighing his name. He knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

A couple amazing minutes later, I was panting hard and said "Cody!? I...I think..." He pulled me into another kiss just as I lost control of myself. I started whimpering and shaking from the intense pleasure shooting through my body.

My fluids sprayed out and covered his hand and my entire lower body in the sweet smelling fluid. It seemed like it lasted forever. I was finally able to catch my breath and looked him in the eyes, softly crying and said "That was amazing!"

"I could tell! I'm just glad you enjoyed it!" He said, kissing my nose. I smiled and said "Enjoyed is an understatement..." He chuckled and said "You're so wonderful, Lilly! I love you so much!" I kissed him and said "I love you, too!" He pulled me to him and we lay there cuddling for a while. He was kissing my neck and nuzzling me and I was purring.

I suddenly felt his hard member up against my stomach. I giggled and said "Well, someone's ready!" He smiled and said "Only if you're still sure." I nodded and said "I am. We've gone this far, so why stop now?"

He chuckled and said "So, how do you wanna do it?" I licked his cheek and said "For what you just did to me, however you want."

"No, it's up to you. However you're comfortable." He said. I smiled and said "Well, alright." I got up and turned around, saying "How's this?"

"Good with me!" He said, getting up as well and kneeling behind me. I giggled and said "This is fun!"

"It is, isn't it? Ready?" He asked. I nodded and he gently pushed my tail out of the way and lined himself up with my womanhood. He rubbed himself over it, getting my fluids on himself. He started gently pushing in and I could feel myself stretching to take him.

I softly groaned in pleasure, but he said "Are you okay?" I nodded and said "Yeah, I'm good. It doesn't hurt, trust me." He kept pushing until he got a blockage about halfway in. I turned my head and nodded to him, letting him know it was okay.

He leaned forward and kissed me before pushing forward, breaking the barrier. It did hurt, but not that bad. Only bad enough for me to gasp and say "Ouch!"

"I'm sorry!" He said. I shook my head and said "No, it's okay. It's gone now."

"Do you still wanna continue?" He asked. I nodded and said "Yes, I do. Now, come on. I've been waiting for this!" He smiled and said "Alright, love..." He started slowly thrusting into me, making me moan and sigh in pleasure.

"Oh yeah...I love this!" I said, smiling. He chuckled and said "Just as long as it doesn't hurt..."

"It doesn't...Just feels GREAT!" I said. He was steadily increasing his speed the longer we went at it. After a couple minutes, I could feel that same pleasure from earlier coming back, only much stronger. I was panting already and said "I think it's gonna happen again!"

He was also panting now, so I knew he was close as well. I started shaking a bit and constantly moaning in pleasure as I got closer and closer. I could feel my fluids running down my legs and all around my womanhood.

"Lilly...I'm just about there..." He groaned. I nodded and said "So am I!" He wrapped his arms around my belly just as mine hit me. I quietly cried out and my front legs gave out as my fluids leaked out around him. I started softly crying from the intense pleasure he gave me.

He suddenly pushed all the way into me and held there, panting hard. I felt his seed rush into me, coating my insides in the warm fluid. I moaned and said "Oh, that's so warm!" I collapsed onto the bed with him on top of me, both of us exhausted. He rolled off onto his side as did I and I cuddled up to him, licking his cheek. He smiled and said "So, did you enjoy that as much as I did?"

"Yes, I did! That was purely amazing!" I said, nuzzling him. He kissed my nose and said "As long as you're happy..." I smiled and said "I am...So much!" We lay there kissing for a while, neither of us wanting to ruin the perfect moment together.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes and said "That was the best time of my life so far! I love you so much!" He kissed me and said "I love you too, Lilly! You're my beautiful, loving mate and I'll do anything for you." A tear ran down my cheek and laid my head against his chest, feeling warm and safe with him. He was rubbing my back and side and I was purring.

After a couple minutes I was starting to fall asleep when he nudged me and said "How about we take a bath real quick? Don't want anyone to smell that..." I sniffed the air and could smell both of our scents mixed together in an arousing combination.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I said, sitting up. He did too and we stretched real quick before getting off the bed and going into the bathroom. He started the water and got it warm for me. I hopped in and he started bathing me, the warm water feeling really relaxing.

We weren't saying anything, probably because we were both tired. After a few minutes, I rolled over so he could do my chest and stomach. He happened to look at my womanhood and smiled, saying "You're really red down there..."

I looked and sure enough, it did look a little red. "It's okay. It doesn't hurt." I said, smiling. He kept washing me, mostly down there to get the smell off me. When he was done, I hopped out and shook the water off. I felt his seed moving around inside me when I did. It wasn't uncomfortable, just an odd feeling.

"Okay, I'm gonna take a shower. I'll be right out, okay?" He asked. I nodded and said "Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes, babe!" He smiled and got in the shower while I went back into the room and hopped up on the bed. I stepped in a wet spot and looked down to see two small spots where my fluids ran down my legs.

I sniffed and said to myself "Hmm...Not bad." I licked it a little and said "Kinda sweet...Almost like honey." I laid down next to the pillows and rested my head on them, waiting for him.

_**Cody's POV**_

I just got out of the shower and was drying off and putting clothes on. When I was done, I went back into the bedroom to see Lilly laying on the bed already. She smiled and said "Feel better?"

"Well, now I do since I'm back with you!" I said, smiling. She giggled and said "Aw...Get in bed with me." I was about to lay down with her when I noticed two wet spots. "I should probably change the sheets first..." I said.

"Oh alright..." She said, getting up and hopping off the bed. I took them off and replaced them with clean ones. We got in bed and laid down together, cuddling and loving each other.

"Thanks to you, I'm really tired now..." She said, yawning. I chuckled and said "Yeah, I am too...How about we get some sleep?"

"But, if we do that, then this perfect night ends." She said, smiling. I kissed her nose and said "I know, but we have to sooner or later." She sighed and said "Well, alright...Goodnight, babe."

"Goodnight, love..." I said, kissing her forehead. She laid her head against my chest again and started softly purring. She fell asleep after a couple minutes with me right after her. I slept really good, not surprisingly.

I woke up the next morning from the sun shining in my eyes. I sat up and looked around, seeing Lilly still cuddled up next to me. I wasn't feeling very good for some reason. Felt like a cold or something, so I didn't worry about it.

My stomach growled since I was hungry, so I gently nudged Lilly awake. "Lilly...Wake up, lovely. Time for breakfast." I said. She opened her eyes and smiled at me, saying "Just a few more minutes?"

"Okay, I guess I'll just eat by myself then." I said, smiling. She groaned and got up, stretching. "Oh well, I'm hungry too." She said. We got up and walked out to the kitchen and living room. She laid down on the couch while I made us some eggs and bacon.

"Did I tell you how amazing last night was yet?" She asked, smiling. I chuckled and said "Last night you did." She giggled and said "It really was! I can't wait until we get to do it again!"

"Well, anytime you want, we can. I'm not gonna say no to you." I said, smiling. She was too and said "Oh, I knew that!"

I got breakfast done a couple minutes later and took a couple plates into the living room. I gave her one and sat down to eat next to her. "Thanks, babe!" She said, kissing my cheek. I smiled and said "You're welcome, lovely." We ate in silence since both our mouths were full.

We finished at about the same time and I took the plates back in and washed them before going back to the couch and sitting down with her. She laid down and rested her head on my leg, but I wasn't feeling too good so I didn't even notice at first.

"Something wrong?" She asked, looking up at me. "I think I've got a cold or something this morning. I'll be alright, don't worry." I said, smiling at her. She nodded and laid her head back down, dozing off. I laid my head back and dozed off as well.

A few minutes later, I got up needing to use the bathroom. When I stood up, it woke her up as well. "Where're you going?" She asked, yawning.

"Just to the bathroom." I said, walking down the hall. She laid her head back down and I started walking down the hall to our room when I started to feel real dizzy and lightheaded. Everything started blacking out and I fell to the ground, knocked out.

When I came to, Dad was next to me, pouring some water into my mouth. I coughed and slowly sat up, saying "What happened?"

"You seem to have passed out for some reason. Are you feeling okay this morning?" He asked, setting the cup down.

"I wasn't earlier. I thought it was just a cold..." I said. I heard Mom talking to the paramedics at the door. "Sounds like he was dehydrated. Just get him to drink some water and he'll be fine." The man said.

"Thank you so much. I'm sorry I had to call you." She said, shutting the door as they left. Mom and Dad helped me get back to the couch and gave me a glass of water. "Drink it. You're dehydrated." Mom said.

"I don't know why. I felt fine last night." I said, not wanting them to know what happened last night. "It's alright, just drink." She said. I nodded and took a drink and said "Okay, I'm feeling better now." She set it on the coffee table and said "Alright. If you're sure, we're gonna go back to bed. We just home a little bit ago."

"Okay. We'll see you guys later." I said. They walked down the hall to their bedroom, leaving Lilly and I on the couch. "You really had me scared there for a bit." She said, licking my cheek.

"I'm sorry, love. I don't know what happened." I said. She nodded and said "It's alright. Just drink it like they said." I started rubbing her back and said "I got to thinking about something last night."

"What is it?" She asked, curious. "Well, if you ever decide to have pups, I'll be a little sad knowing they aren't mine." I said.

"It doesn't matter what wolf it came from. If I have kids, they WILL be yours. You're my mate and I love you to death! I want you to be their father." She said, nuzzling me.

"Thanks. I feel a lot better about it now. You do know that if you do, you wouldn't be able to come to school with me or to my shoots, right?" I asked.

"I know, and it's okay. I don't really feel like I belong there anyway." She said, looking a little sad. I smiled and said "Are you kidding? Everybody loves you! You fit right in with everyone else!"

"Really? How do you know?" She asked. "I know a lot of people at school and at the range. They all said they love you!" I said.

"Wow...And here I thought no one liked me there." She said, smiling a little. I chuckled and got up to get some more water. I got just a quick drink and went back to her and she was staring off into nothing. I waved my hand in front of her and said "Hey, you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking was all..." She said, smiling at me. "About what?" I asked as I sat down.

"When do you think I'd be ready to be a mother?" She asked. I smiled and said "Well, Eve said around seven or eight months. That's when most girls get pregnant the first time."

"I don't know...What if I'm not ready and I decide to do it?" She asked, looking unsure and sad. I kissed her and said "Don't say that. You will be, trust me."

"You really think so?" She asked. "I don't think so...I KNOW so." I said, smiling. She smiled too and said "Okay then. I trust you." She laid back down next to me and rested her head on my leg, dozing off again.

I stayed up and started thinking about pups with her; how amazing it would be, how they might look and act. "She'd be a great mother!" I thought to myself. I smiled and laid my head back again, dozing off too after a couple minutes.

* * *

_**So, a lemon and thoughts of pups in ONE chapter? Pretty good, if you ask me. I know Lilly would be an amazing mother! Next chapter will skip ahead a few months. I'm sure you'll probably know why...**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Four Months Later**_

Lilly and I were playing outside in the snow before it all started melting away. It was getting to be spring soon and Lilly had just turned seven months old. She got a lot bigger since we brought her home. She was as tall as my thighs and about six feet long from the tip of her nose to the end of her tail.

She was hiding in the snow as usual and I was sneaking around, trying to find her. I was walking along the side of the house when I suddenly heard her yelp. She shot out from underneath me and started crying.

"What's wrong? Did I step on you?" I asked, afraid I hurt her. She nodded and said "Yeah, my tail! That really hurt!" I kneeled down next to her and pulled her into a hug, saying "I'm so sorry, Lilly! You know I didn't mean to..."

"I know...It's my fault. If it weren't for this damn snow white fur, I'd be easier to see!" She said, getting mad at herself.

"No, don't blame yourself. You didn't know your fur would be white, it just happened. You know how beautiful you are!" I said, still holding her. She smiled and said "Thanks...That makes me feel a little better. You're right, it's nobody's fault, just bad luck."

"That's right, love. What do you say we go inside and put an ice pack on that?" I asked. She nodded and said "Okay, sounds good. I'm starting to get cold anyway." We got up and walked inside and she laid down on the couch while I got an ice pack for her.

I took it in to her and laid it down on her tail where I stepped on it. She smiled and said "Thanks, babe. It feels better already." I gave her a quick kiss and heard Mom say "What feels better?"

"Oh, my tail. Cody stepped on it while we were outside. It's alright, it doesn't hurt anymore." She said, smiling.

"Okay, as long as you're alright." Mom said, getting her car keys. "Where're you going?" I asked.

"To work. I just got called in." She said as she put her jacket on. "But, it's Saturday." I said.

"I know. Someone else wasn't able to make it today, so they asked me to cover until noon." She said. I nodded and said "Okay, see you later then." She walked out and left for work, leaving us in the living room.

We talked for a while until Dad got up and came out as well. "Morning, guys. What's going on?" He asked.

"Not much, just relaxing." I said. He smiled and said "Alright. Did Eve happen to say when she might be back?"

"No, I don't think she did." Lilly said. Just then, like our minds were read, we heard a scratching on the front door. Dad went over and opened it and said "Hi, Eve! We were just wondering when you'd be back!"

"Really? That's weird!" She said, laughing. They came into the living room and Lilly said "Hi, Mom!"

"Hi, honey! How've you guys been?" She asked, smiling. "Pretty good! You?" Lilly asked.

"Good. Just been walking most of the morning." She said. I chuckled and said "What time did you leave Glacier?"

"Uh, about four this morning." She said. I nodded and said "Wow, that early, huh? Well, it's good to see you again!"

"Yeah, you too!" She said, getting up on the couch with us. I noticed she was taking it a little slow getting up, making me think she was hurt. "Are you okay, Eve?" I asked, worried.

"Nope, I'm great! Better then great, actually!" She said, smiling widely. Lilly was too and said "How come?"

"Take a look..." She said, showing us her stomach. It was definitely enlarged and I knew she was having pups soon. Lilly gasped and said "Oh my god, Mom! That's amazing!" She hugged her and Eve said "I know, right!? You're gonna have a little sister!"

"Just one?" Lilly asked. Eve nodded and said "Yeah...It happens, don't worry. It's alright, less to worry about!"

"That's great, Mom! When are you due?" Lilly asked, smiling. "Actually, any day now. I just got into my ninth week." Eve said, smiling as well.

"Then why'd you come if you're so close?" She asked. "Because I wanted to see you again before she was born, otherwise I wouldn't be back for almost a year." Eve said.

"Oh, okay! So, what's her name?" Lilly asked. "Naomi..." Eve said, smiling. Lilly giggled and said "I love it!"

"So does Kevin..." She happily sighed. "Kevin?" Lilly asked. Eve nodded and said "Yeah, he's my new mate. I met him just after I got back to Glacier last time I was here. When I got back, he happened to run into me at a river I was at. We started dating after that and fell in love. Our howls matched PERFECTLY!"

"That's great! Why didn't he come?" Lilly asked. "Well, he's at Alpha School right now. He's one of the teachers there. By the time I get back, he'll be done and finally get to see his daughter." She said with a tear in her eye.

"Well, I'm sure he's gonna be real excited!" I said. She nodded and said "He will be, I know it. You should've seen how happy he was when I finally found out I was pregnant! He broke down crying in happiness!"

"I bet! Has Kate come around at all?" Lilly asked. "No, she hasn't. Sorry, honey..." Eve said, weakly smiling. Lilly nodded and said "It's alright. I know she's alright and happy." Eve yawned and said "She probably is...If you guys don't mind, I'm gonna take a little nap. It's been a long walk."

"Sure, no problem. We'll go to our room so we don't disturb you." I said. She nodded and laid down, saying "Thanks. See you guys later!"

"Bye, Mom." Lilly said, hopping off the couch and following me to the room. We went in and laid down on the bed together. Lilly rested her head on my chest and said "She's really happy, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is! Are you excited to have another sister?" He asked, stroking my back. I smiled and said "Of course I am! I'm not gonna be the baby anymore!"

"You'll always be her little girl, no matter how old you get." I said. She giggled and said "Yeah, I know...Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" I asked. "Well...Seeing how happy Mom is to be having another pup, it's got me thinking...about pups." She nervously said.

"So, what're you saying? You wanna have pups?" I asked. She nodded and said "I think I do! I've actually been thinking about it for a couple weeks now. You'd be a great father to them!"

"Well, thanks, love! You'd be an amazing mother! If you really want to, then I think it'd be great! You know I'll be there for you." I said, rubbing her head. She smiled and said "I'll talk to Mom about it, see what she thinks. I'm pretty sure she'd be happy!"

"Good idea. I'm sure she will be. Have to talk to my parents as well to see if they're okay with pups running around." I said, smiling. She giggled and said "It sounds so perfect!"

"It does...I love you, Lilly!" I said. She moved up and kissed me, saying "I love you, too! More then anything!" We ended up kissing for a few minutes until she pulled back and said "I'm gonna take a quick little nap, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be here." I said, kissing her nose. She smiled and laid down at my side, cuddling up to me. I smiled and started stroking her back again, making her purr but much louder this time. She was probably excited to hopefully become a mother. I know I was excited about being a father! I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep after a couple minutes and drifted off to a happy sleep.

_**Lilly's POV**_

Cody and I decided to take a nap since I was feeling a little sleepy. I was excited to talk to Mom about us having pups as well and it was on my mind the entire time I was asleep. I dreamed we did have pups and Cody was playing with them, having a ball. I was laying on the couch watching, enjoying the perfect time. I never wanted to wake up from it, but I eventually did and not on my own.

I was woken by a scream that came from the living room. It sounded like Mom, so I got worried and jumped off the bed and ran out. I noticed Cody wasn't in bed with me anymore and when I got out there, he and his parents were with Mom.

"What's going on?" I asked as I got to them. Cody looked at me and said "Eve's going into labor right now."

"Oh! And I was sleeping so peacefully, too..." I said, giggling. He smiled and Mom was panting and said "Sorry, honey...She couldn't wait any longer, apperantly." I smiled and said "It's alright, just relax, Mom."

"Thanks, Lilly..." She said as another wave of pain hit her, making her loudly whimper. "We need to take her to the vet. They'll know what to do there." His Mom said. Cody nodded and said "Okay, let's go! Probably don't have much time."

"Alright, let me get up..." Mom said, struggling to stand. Cody helped her up and she smiled, saying "Little girl, you've got some weird timing!" We all went outside to the car and got in, Mom laying in the back and I sat next to her. Cody did too to help keep her calm.

We quickly drove to the vet, which only took about ten minutes. When we got there, Cody jumped out and ran inside. He came back a few seconds later with another guy who got Mom and carried her in. We all went in too and he took her and Cody's mom to the back.

He sighed and said "Now, we wait..." I nodded and we walked over to a small couch. I hopped up and laid down next to Cody, hoping Mom would be alright. He must've noticed I was worried and said "It's alright, love...She'll be just fine and you'll soon have a little sister."

I smiled and said "I know, I just hope everything goes okay." He started rubbing my back and said "It will, trust me. It should only be about ten minutes or so until we can go see them. I nodded and laid my head down, staring into the back area to watch for anyone.

We suddenly heard Mom scream from the room they were in. Cody looked over at the girl working at the desk and asked "Is she alright?"

"She's fine. Her pups are coming now." She said, smiling. He nodded and we kept waiting, hearing even more screams once in a while. They were so loud, even where we were, that it hurt my ears! I giggled and said "She sure is loud, huh?"

He laughed and said "Maybe a little...Just imagine how she was with Kevin!"

"Ew, seriously!? That my mother you're talking about!" I said. He smiled and said "I know. I was just trying to make you laugh..."

"Well, try some other way...That's just sick!" I said, smiling a little. "Yeah, but you're smiling, so you must've thought it was at least a LITTLE funny!" He said, bending over to me. I turned my head and said "No, I'm not..."

"Yes, you are! I saw it!" He said, kissing my cheek. I smiled more and said "Nope, not gonna work!" He kept kissing me, making me smile more and more until I finally gave in and turned my head and kissed him back.

"There, happy?" I asked. He chuckled and said "Yep, happy!" I happily sighed and said "Ass..." We kept waiting a few more minutes until we heard a door open. The doctor came out to where we were and said "She's all done now. She asked me to get you two."

"Thank you! Where is she?" I asked, my tail wagging. She smiled and said "Follow me." We got off the couch and followed her to the back and to the room they were in. She quietly opened the door for us and we walked in. Mom was laying in a small bed next to a heater and Naomi was nursing off her. Cody's mom smiled and quietly said "She's so cute, isn't she?"

I had tears in my eyes and said "Yeah, she is!" The doctor walked out and closed the door, giving us all a few minutes. Mom woke up when the door clicked and saw us there. She smiled and said "Hey, honey! Come meet your sister, Naomi!"

I walked over to them and bent down to sniff her, learning her scent. I smiled and said "She's beautiful, Mom!" Naomi had mostly black fur, but had some tan lines on her back, face and legs.

"I know! Mostly Kevin's fur, but also my tan mixed in." She said. There was suddenly a knock on the door and it opened. It was the lady from the desk coming in. "Hi. Just letting you guys know that anytime you want to leave, you can."

"Okay, thanks!" Cody said. He turned to Mom and said "Would you like to leave now, Eve?"

"Yeah, I want to get her someplace warm." She said. His mom smiled and said "I'll carry Naomi for you."

"Oh, thank you!" She said, getting up. We all walked out of the room and out to the car. We got back in and his mom laid Naomi on the seat with Mom. I laid down next to her and we drove back home.

When we got there, his mom parked in the driveway and we got out. Cody carried Naomi this time and we all went in and straight to the living room. Mom and I got up on the couch and Cody set Naomi down with her again. She immediately curled up next to Mom to get warm again.

Mom was smiling and said "I can't believe I have another daughter!" I smiled too and said "Was Kevin hoping for a son?"

"He didn't care weather or not it was a boy or girl. Just as long as their healthy and ours." She said. I nodded and laid my head down, thinking about pups again.

"Hey, Mom?" I asked. She looked at me and said "Yeah, honey?" I picked my head back up and said "I was thinking...Seeing how happy you are and how happy you said Kevin is, how would you feel to me having pups?"

She smiled and said "Honey, it's not as easy as it looks. It takes a lot of time and devotion. Are you sure you want to?" I nodded and said "I'm pretty sure. I think I would love to be a mother and I know Cody would be a great dad!"

"Well, if you're 100% sure about it, then I think I would be great! I know you'd be an amazing mother." She said.

"How do you know?" I asked, curious. "Okay, you see how you're laying down, your tail around your paws and up on your shoulder?" She asked. I looked and noticed it was and I didn't remember doing that.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. She smiled and said "That's how mothers sleep with their pups. They keep their tail like that to cover them and keep them warm at night. I didn't know at first, but learned. You do it just by instinct. That alone says a lot about one's mothering abilities."

"Wow, really? So, just by that, you know I'm ready?" I asked. She shook her head and said "I didn't say that. Only you know if you're ready or not. I'm just saying you already have the instincts inside you. You may not know what they are yet, but as soon as you have pups, they'll show through."

"Okay, I get it. Thanks, Mom!" I said, smiling. She was too and said "You're welcome, honey. What about you Cody? Are you ready?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. I really want to be a father, but I don't know if I'd be good at it or not." He said. She nodded and said "Right there. You have doubts about yourself. That just says you'd try your absolute hardest at not messing up. That alone is enough."

"Really?" He asked. She nodded and said "Yep. It was the same way with Winston and now Kevin. They were so worried they wouldn't be good fathers. Winston was an amazing father and I know Kevin will be, too."

"Well, thanks! That helps me feel a lot better about it." He said. She smiled and looked back at me and said "So, when do you think you'd wanna do it?"

"I don't know..." I said, a little bit nervous. "Well, it's all up to you. Whenever you feel you're finally ready to take the jump." She said.

"Thanks, Mom! I'm gonna think about it a little more." I said, smiling. She nodded and said "Good idea. Don't wanna rush into it. If you guys don't mind, I'm gonna take a nap. I'm tired..."

"Okay, we'll go to our room." I said. She laid her head down and quickly fell asleep and we went down to the room and laid on the bed.

"So, do you think I'm ready?" I asked.

"I think you are. But, unless you feel ready, don't say yes." he said.

"Thanks. I'll think about it a while." I said, laying down. Cody laid down next to me. He put his hand on my back with his fingers resting on my stomach. Without even thinking, I wrapped my tail around to my shoulder. I looked at it and smiled.

"I didn't even realize I did that. It's like it did it by itself." I said.

"Eve was right. It is by instinct. You'd make an amazing mother." he said, kissing my cheek. I started to doze off, lost in my thoughts about being a mother.

* * *

_**Alright! Now Lilly wants to be a mother! I would ask for possible names for the pups, but I've already got that covered. Sorry, guys!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Cody's POV**_

Lilly and I took decided to take a nap earlier after we all got home with Naomi. She was asleep on the couch since she was tired and we were in our room so we didn't disturb her. I woke up what felt like a few minutes later from something moving around. I opened my eyes and looked next to me to see Lilly stretching as she woke up as well.

I smiled and said "Well, hey there!" She smiled at me and said "Hi...How long were we asleep?" I looked at the clock by the bed and it was almost 5PM. "A couple hours. Sleep good?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did. I was dreaming about something, though." She said, laying her head on my chest. I started stroking her back and said "Was it good?"

"I think it was! I didn't want to wake up!" She said, smiling. "What was it?" I asked.

"We had pups! I don't remember all the little details, but I know we were happy! More then ever!" She said. She had a tear running down her cheek and I wiped it off, saying "If you really want to, then I'd love for you to have pups!"

"And I've already said you'd be a great father. I've thought about it more and I've made my decision. I want to have pups with you!" She said, moving up and kissing me. I smiled and said "You'll be an amazing mother!"

"Thanks, babe! I love you!" She said, smiling. I kissed her and said "I love you, too." We lay there a few minutes longer until we heard a small squeaking sound followed by Eve yawning. Lilly giggled and said "Sounds like they're up."

"Yep. What do you say we go see them?" I asked. She nodded and said "Okay. I really wanna see Naomi again!" We got up and went out to the living room to see Eve giggling and Naomi squirming around.

"Hold still!" She said, licking Naomi clean. Lilly smiled and said "She doesn't want a bath, huh?"

"No, apparently not. How'd you guys sleep?" Eve asked, smiling at us. Lilly nodded and said "Pretty good...I got to thinking about pups more." I hopped up on the couch with them and Mom said "Oh? So, what'd you decide on?"

"Well...I really want to do it! I've seen how happy you are with Naomi and you've told us about Kate and I as pups. I want to feel that myself." Lilly said. She smiled and said "I knew you would...I'm happy for you, honey!"

"Thanks, Mom!" She said, hugging her. Eve had a tear in her eye and said "Just know that it's a big responsibility. Bigger then you probably think."

"I know...Don't worry, Cody's gonna be there with me the entire time!" She said, smiling at me. I nodded and said "Damn right! Plus, my parents will be here to help us out if we need it."

"Good...So, when do you wanna do it?" Eve asked. Lilly shrugged and said "I don't know...Soon." Eve smiled and said "Okay...Have you come into heat again yet?"

Lilly blushed and said "Yeah, I have..." Eve nodded and said "Nothing to be embarrassed about. It happens to all of us. How long ago did you come into it?"

"Um...I think it was the day before yesterday." She said, thinking. "Alright. You've still got a few days then." Eve said. Lilly nodded and said "So, anything I should know about before I do this?"

"Yeah, a couple things. First off, you'll be a lot more hungry while you're pregnant. Just a little heads up. Second are mood swings. You WILL get sad and upset for no reason once in a while. The only thing you can do, Cody, is just give her some space until she calms down." She said.

"Got it." I said. I giggled and said "Anything else?" Eve nodded and said "Yep, one more. You have to take it really easy while you're pregnant. No running, long exercise...Stuff like that. You can't overstress your body or you'll hurt yourself bad."

"Oh, okay. I'll keep that in mind. I know this might be awkward, but what about...um...m-mating?" Lilly asked, blushing madly. Eve giggled and said "I figured you'd ask that...I know you'll BOTH be happy to hear this. You can, as long as you take it easy..."

Lilly blushed even more and I was too. "So, as long as we take it easy, it's alright?" Lilly asked, not looking at Eve. She nodded and said "Yep! In fact, you'll most likely want it even more then when you're in heat! Your hormones and stuff really spike during pregnancy."

"Okay...Sorry if that was weird, Mom." Lilly said, smiling a little. Eve smiled too and said "It's alright, honey. Believe it or not, those kind of questions get asked a lot. Cody, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Lilly in private. Girl stuff..."

"Sure, no problem!" I said and walked down the hall to the room. I turned on the TV and sat down on the bed to watch it while they talked. I figured it had to be about pretty personal stuff for Eve to ask me to give them some privacy.

_**Lilly's POV**_

"So, what's up, Mom? Why'd you have Cody go away?" I asked. She smiled and said "Because he's not a girl, obviously. This has to do with our bodies and he'd just get embarrassed." I nodded and said "So...What is it?"

"How often do you two...do it?" She asked, blushing some. I did much more then her and said "Um...I guess...kinda often?"

"Like HOW often?" She asked. "Maybe three or four times a week..." I quickly said, embarrassed. She giggled and said "It's alright...You've got a healthy sex drive then. I don't think you'll want it more when you're pregnant then. You might, but probably not."

"Okay...Kinda weird, but okay." I said, smiling a little. "Sorry for embarrassing you, honey. I know this is going to be even more weird, but how is it for you?" She asked.

"Mom, really!? Why are you asking me this?" I asked. "Because I want to make sure you're happy. If you have a little girl of your own, you'll be asking her the same thing when she's your age. It's a mothering thing." She said. I sighed and said "Alright...To answer your question, it's amazing!" She smiled and said "Good! Are you completely satisfied when you're done?"

I nodded and said "Much more then just satisfied! I don't know if it's normal or not, but I...kinda spray..." She nodded and said "It is normal, believe me. Just one more question and I'm done. When you're both "done", how does he treat you? Do you guys cuddle or does he just ignore you?"

"No, he doesn't ignore me. We usually do cuddle for a while, just loving each other. Sometimes we'll take a quick bath afterwards." I said. She smiled and said "Alright, as long as I don't have to teach him a lesson."

"You don't, Mom. He treats me right and loves me like I love him." I said, smiling. She nodded and said "Okay. Anything you want to ask me?"

"No, I'm okay." I said. She smiled and said "Alright. Why don't you have Cody come back out?" I nodded and said "Sure, I'll be right back." I hopped off the couch and walked down the hall to our room. He was laying in bed watching TV and I said "Hey, you can come back out now."

"Oh, okay. You guys have a good talk?" He asked, getting up. I nodded and said "Yeah, I guess. A couple things I'd rather not have talked about, though." He chuckled and said "You know how mothers are..."

We went back out to the living room and Mom was trying to bathe Naomi again. This time she wasn't trying to get away. Cody smiled and said "She decided to be good this time?" Mom giggled and said "Yeah, seems so. Lilly, why don't you get up here with me? I want to show you something."

"Uh, okay..." I said, getting up next to her. She smiled and said "Go ahead and lay down..." I nodded and laid down and she picked Naomi up and set her next to my belly. My eyes went wide and I said "Mom, what're you-"

"Shh...Just stay calm." She soothingly said. I looked down at Naomi and she sniffed me real quick before laying down next to me. Mom smiled and said "There you go...You want to know what it feels like to be a mother?"

I nodded and she said "Then just act like you are to her." I very gently curled up around Naomi and laid my tail over her. She snuggled up to my belly to stay warm and started to fall asleep. I smiled and said "She's so cute, Mom..."

"Yeah, she is. Do you want me to take her back now?" She asked. I shook my head and said "No, I like this!" She smiled and said "Okay. I need to go outside real quick anyway." I nodded and she got up and walked over to the door and Cody opened it for her.

After she went out, he came over to the couch and sat down, saying "You look like a mother already..." I smiled and said "I really like this! I can't wait to have our own pups now!"

"Me either, love!" He said, kissing my cheek. I softly purred and laid my head down next to Naomi. I was starting to feel a little sleepy and I ended up falling asleep.

_**Cody's POV**_

Lilly fell asleep with Naomi next to her. She looked so cute cuddled up next to Lilly. I was sitting on the couch next to them. Eve came back in a couple minutes later and I went over and closed the door. She got up on the couch and said "So, she fell asleep?"

"Yeah...Must be a little tired." I said, coming back over to them. She smiled and laid down next to them, keeping an eye on Naomi. I sat down in the chair next to the couch to relax a while until Lilly woke up for dinner.

After about ten minutes or so, Naomi started moving around as she woke up. She shakily crawled around for a few seconds before she started trying to nurse off Lilly. I laughed and Eve said "Oh, no you don't! Come here, little girl!" She gently picked Naomi up and laid her next to her own belly and Naomi started nursing off her.

"That would've been funny if Lilly woke up." I said, smiling. Eve giggled and said "Yeah, but Lilly would've been scared out of her mind!"

"Maybe. Are you hungry yet? It's getting close to dinner time." I said. She nodded and said "Yeah, I am. Thank you!" I got up and went to the kitchen to start dinner. I took some steaks out of the fridge and started cooking them.

Lilly woke up when she smelled the meat cooking. She yawned and said "Dinner already?" I smiled and said "Yep! Also for someone else, too!" She looked over at Eve and saw Naomi nursing off her. She smiled and said "Aw...So cute..."

"Are you hungry, love?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yeah, I am!" I chuckled and said "Okay, it'll be ready in about twenty minutes."

"Okay! Were one of you pushing on my stomach earlier?" She asked. Eve smiled and said "That was Naomi...She was trying to nurse off you." Lilly giggled and said "Silly girl! Probably not going to get much here!"

"Do you want to know what it feels like?" Eve asked. Lilly nodded and said "I actually would. What DOES it feel like?" Instead of saying anything, Eve gently picked Naomi up and set her back with Lilly and she instantly started trying to nurse. Lilly eyes went wide and she said "Mom! I thought you were going to tell me!"

"You can't really tell someone how it feels. Just relax, honey..." She said. Lilly nodded and calmed down and looked at Naomi. She was gently pushing on Lilly's stomach, trying to get some milk. Lilly smiled and said "It feels good, actually! Kinda odd, but nice."

"Exactly. Now you know what it's like." Eve said, reaching for Naomi. Lilly stopped her and said "No, just let her...I kinda like it." Eve smiled and said "Alright. Oh, she might-"

"Ouch!" Lilly suddenly said, quickly looking at Naomi. "Bite..." Eve said, laughing. Lilly giggled and said "Do pups do that often?"

"More then you want..." Eve said. Naomi eventually stopped trying and sat back and whimpered. Eve smiled and said "Okay, come on back and finish eating." She pulled Naomi back to her and she immediately latched on. Lilly looked at me and said "That kinda hurt!" I chuckled and said "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." She said, smiling. I nodded and a couple minutes later, I finished dinner. I took a few plates into the living room for us all and gave Eve and Lilly theirs. Eve smiled and said "Thank you, Cody!"

"Dont mention it." I said, smiling. We started eating and Eve and Lilly started talking again, but I wasn't really paying attention. We finished a couple minutes later and I took the plates in and washed them.

Naomi had finished already too and was laying on the couch next to Eve, just relaxing. I went over to the couch and sat down next to Lilly and started rubbing her back, making her purr. Naomi heard her and shakily crawled over next to her, laying down next to her again.

After a little bit, we heard Naomi started squeakily purring. Eve smiled and said "Aw, how cute!" Lilly giggled and said "Sounds like she's happy!"

I turned the TV on and put it on the news to watch the weather. About twenty minutes later, Mom got home. She came in to see us all in the living room and said "Hi, guys!"

"Hi! How was your day?" Eve asked. Mom smiled and said "Pretty good, you?"

"Great! Thank you again for letting me stay." Eve said.

"It's no problem! What've you guys done today?" She asked. "Just relaxed all day. Naomi's relaxing with Lilly right now." Eve said. Mom came over to see and said "Aw...Is that her purring?"

"Yeah. So cute!" Eve said, smiling. Mom nodded and said "She is! I love puppies to begin with!"

"Then you'll be thrilled tonight!" I said. She looked at me and said "What do you mean?"

"If it's okay with you guys, I really want to have pups of my own!" Lilly said, her tail wagging. Mom smiled and said "That's great! We were wondering when you might decide to!" Mom came over and hugged her and Lilly said "I'm glad you guys are okay with it! I really want to be a mother and Cody would be a great father!"

"Cody, a father?" She asked, sounding unsure. Lilly nodded and said "Yeah. Why, something wrong?"

"No, it's just that he can't get you...well, you know." She said, blushing a little. Lilly giggled and said "We already knew that. We're going to go to the vet and take care of it there."

"Oh, okay. It sounds great!" Mom said, smiling. I was too and said "You're always saying you'd love to be a grandma!"

"Yeah, I know! Just didn't expect it to be puppies, though!" She said, laughing. She looked back at Lilly and said "If you're really sure you want to, then we can go in a little bit."

"Sounds good!" She said, tail wagging. I kissed her cheek and said "You're finally going to get to be a mother!" She kissed me back and said "I know, I'm so excited!"

"I'll go change into some clean clothes and we can go as soon as you're ready." Mom said. Lilly nodded and she walked down the hall to their bedroom to change. Lilly looked up at me and said "Are YOU sure you want to be a father?"

"Of course I am!" I said, smiling. She smiled and said "Good. Don't ever leave me, okay?"

"You know I won't, love! You're everything to me and I'll NEVER leave your side." I said, kissing her. She had a tear in her eye and said "I love you, Cody!"

"I love you, too!" I said. Eve smiled and said "Do you want me to go, Lilly?" She nodded and said "Yeah, I do. I might be ready, but I'm nervous."

"I know how you feel. I was so nervous before I had you and Kate." Eve said. Naomi suddenly got up and walked back over to Eve, laying down with her. Lilly giggled and said "Looks like she got tired of me."

"No, she just wants her mommy..." Eve said, gently nuzzling Naomi. We all relaxed a little while longer, excited for Lilly. She leaned up against me and said "Thank you for loving me like you do!"

"You're welcome, love! Why don't you get a little rest until we leave? It'll be a little longer until Mom's ready." I said. She nodded and laid down next to me, eventually dozing off. Eve smiled and said "My little girl...All grown up and ready to have pups!"


	15. Chapter 15

We were waiting for Mom to come back out so we could go to the vet. Lilly was excited, but also looked real nervous at the same time, but who could blame her? I heard the shower going for about ten minutes now, so I knew it wouldn't be much longer.

Lilly and Eve were starting to doze off when Mom finally came out. Lilly picked her head up and said "So, are we going now?" Mom nodded and said "Yep, if you're ready." Lilly smiled and said "I am! I can't wait!"

"Eve, if you want, I can carry Naomi for you." I said. She smiled and said "Oh, thank you! Sure!" I picked Naomi up and Mom got her keys and we went out to the car. Lilly and I sat in the back while Eve sat up front with Mom.

"Is it okay if I hold her a while?" I asked, smiling. She nodded and said "Of course, just be careful." I nodded and held her to my chest, gently stroking her back. She started squeakily purring again, making Eve smile.

"How long until she opens her eyes, Mom?" Lilly asked. "Probably about a week. She might start talking then, too." Eve said. Lilly smiled and said "Good, then I can tell her I'm her sister!" We drove for about ten minutes and finally arrived at the vet. It was almost 6:30PM now and it was getting dark outside.

"I hope they're still open..." Lilly said. I looked inside and saw everyone still in there and the "Open" sign was still up. "Yeah, they are." I said. We got out and walked inside, Lilly starting to shake a little. We went up to the front desk and the girl working there said "Hi! How've you guys been?"

"Pretty good! We're here with a...special request." I said, smiling. She looked down at Lilly shaking and said "Is Lilly alright?"

"Better then alright!" She said, smiling. "Oh...You just look scared about something." The girl said.

"Well...I want to finally have pups!" She said. The girl smiled and said "Oh, that's great! I'll let the doctor know you're here!" She got up and went to the back for a minute before coming back and said "If you'll follow me, we'll go into this room here."

"Sure. Mom, can you come? I'm a bit scared." Lilly said. Eve smiled and said "Of course, honey."

"I'll keep an eye on Naomi for you." Mom said. "We have a good bed back here she can lay in. It'll stay plenty warm for her." The girl said. Eve smiled and said "Thank you! That'd be great!"

"No problem." She said, bringing the bed out and setting it on the floor next to Mom. I laid Naomi in it and she immediately curled up, staying asleep. "Okay, right this way." She said. We walked back with her to an exam room and went in.

"The doctor will be right with you." She said, walking out and closing the door. Lilly looked at me and said "I'm kinda scared...Did I make the right choice?" I kissed her and said "Yes, you did. Just remember how much you wanted this, okay?" She smiled and said "Okay. You're right, I did want this!"

"That's right, honey. Think about how much you loved Naomi being with you, but then with pups of your own!" Eve said, smiling. Lilly nodded and a couple minutes later, there was a knock on the door as it opened. The doctor came in and smiled, saying "Hi, guys! How you doing?"

"Great!" Eve said. Lilly nodded in agreement and she said "Well, I'm glad to hear that! Now, the receptionist says you're ready to be a mother?"

"Yep! I'm ready and wanna do it!" Lilly said, tail wagging. She nodded and said "Okay, no problem! Just need to do a couple things first. It won't take long. First, I need to get a blood sample to be sure you're healthy."

"Sure! What else?" Lilly asked. "I'll let you look at the folders for some of the wolves we have the seed from and let you pick one out. Don't rush your choice, okay?" She asked.

"Okay, sounds fun!" Lilly said, smiling. The doctor smiled too and opened a drawer next to the exam table to get a small needle out. "Alright then. Cody, can you set her up here, please?" I nodded and lifted Lilly up onto the table.

"This will only take a second and it won't hurt, I promise." She said. Lilly nodded and held her foreleg up for her. She did what she needed to and got just a small amount. She pulled the needle out and put a cottonball over it, saying "Okay, that's it. Just hold that right there for a few minutes."

I held it on her leg for her and the doctor said "Okay, just gonna run this real quick and be right back!" Lilly nodded and she opened the door and walked out, leaving us in the room. Lilly smiled and said "Well, this is exciting!"

"Did that hurt at all?" Eve asked. Lilly shrugged and said "A little bit...Kinda like a hard pinch." Eve nodded and I said "If you don't mind, I'm gonna go check on Mom and Naomi." Lilly nodded and said "Sure, go ahead. We'll be here when you get back."

I kissed her nose and walked out to the waiting room. Naomi was awake now and crawling around in the bed. I smiled and said "So, she finally woke up again?"

"Yeah, just a couple minutes ago. I think she's looking for Eve." Mom said, smiling too. I nodded and said "I was thinking about heading up to the store for something to drink. Want anything?"

"Sure, just a Pepsi." She said, handing me the keys. I went out and to the car and got in, driving up to the little store just up the road.

_**Lilly's POV**_

Mom and I were sitting in the little room waiting for the doctor to come back. I wasn't as scared anymore, but still a little bit nervous. Mom and I were talking about how long I'd be pregnant, what it's like giving birth, etc...

"It DOES hurt quite a bit, but it's all worth it in the end." Mom said, smiling at me. I was too and said "I bet! What's the hardest part about raising them?"

"Probably when they get older, like around your age. For girls, it's keeping the boys away! For boys, it's just keeping them out of fights OVER a girl!" Mom said. I nodded and said "Sounds about right..."

About then the doctor came back in, smiling. "Well, good news! Nothing came up on the blood test, so you're good to go!" She said. My tail started wagging and I said "That's great! Thank you so much!"

"It's just my job. Here's five folders I picked out I thought you might like. Take your time choosing. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes." She said, laying them out on the table in front of me and opening them.

"Okay! Shouldn't take too long!" I said, smiling. She smiled too and walked back out, giving us some time.

"So, what do you think I should look for, Mom?" I asked, starting to look them over. She smiled and said "One that you think is best. I'm not going to tell you what you want."

"Okay...What I really want is an Omega. Where we live, what's the point of being an Alpha?" I asked, smiling. She nodded and said "That's true! Any Omegas there?"

I started looking through them for one when the door opened again. Cody walked back in and I smiled, saying "Hey, you!"

"Hi, love!" He said, coming over and kissing my cheek. "Whatcha looking at?" He asked, opening a drink. "Some of the wolves they have the seed from. Just trying to choose one." I said, going back to them.

"What're you looking for?" He asked. "An Omega, for one." I said. He nodded and started looking at them as well. A couple minutes later, we could hear Naomi crying from the waiting room. Mom smiled and said "Sounds like she needs her mommy again..."

"Okay, we'll be here." I said. She walked out of the room to the waiting room, leaving us to look the folders over. Cody picked one up and said "How about this one?" I looked at it and said "Hm, not bad. Kinda cute..."

"Oh, really?" He asked, smiling. I giggled and said "Yeah! What's it say about him?"

"He's an Omega from Glacier Park. According to his file, he's two years old, loves to play in the snow, and swim in the lake. Sounds like a fun-loving guy to me!" He said. I nodded and said "Yeah, it does! What do you think, should I choose that one?"

"It's up to you. Any others you see?" He asked. I shook my head and said "No, not really. It's all mostly Alphas. Only one other Omega, but it says he's extremely aggressive."

"Oh, okay. So, this one then?" He asked, picking up the folder. I nodded and said "Yeah, I think so."

"Okay, so now we just wait for the doctor to come back. You know, I'm real proud of you, love!" He said, kissing my cheek. "Aw...Well, thank you, babe!" I said, kissing him back. We ended up kissing for a couple minutes until the doctor came back in.

"Oh, sorry to barge in..." She said, turning around. "No, it's okay. We've made our choice." I said. She turned back to us and smiled, saying "Okay then! I'll go get what I need and be right back!" She picked the folders up and we gave her the one we decided on and she left. "So, you excited?" He asked. I nodded and said "Very! The only thing I'm worried about is if this will hurt at all."

"I'm sure it won't." He said, rubbing my back. The doctor came back in a minute later with a long tube and a syringe with the seed in it? "Okay, are you ready?" She asked, closing the door. I smiled and said "Ready as I'll ever be. Will it hurt?"

"No, not at all. Might even feel good!" She said, smiling. I giggled and the doctor said "Okay, I need you to stand up, raise your tail and relax." I did as she asked and she said "Cody, you might want to wait out there for a few minutes."

"No, I'll stay. I know Lilly wants me to." He said. I looked at him and smiled, saying "Yeah, I do...It's okay, right?"

"Of course. Okay, you ready?" She asked. I nodded and said "Yep, ready!" She put a little bit of a lubricant on the tube and me so it wouldn't hurt. "Okay, here we go. Just relax, it'll only take a minute." She said.

I nodded and the doctor started gently pushing the tube into her and I purred, saying "Mmm...That feels good!" The doctor smiled and said "Good, I don't want it to hurt any."

After a few seconds, the tube was all the way in and she said "Okay, now for the seed." She put the syringe on the tube and pushed the plunger, impregnating me. I softly moaned and said "It's really warm!"

A couple seconds later, she pulled it out of me and said "Okay, all set! I hope it works!" I smiled and said "Me too! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, Lilly. Is Eve still here? I'd like to see her and Naomi before you go." She said. I nodded and said "They're out in the waiting room."

"Okay. There's a $40 charge today." She said. Cody nodded and took his wallet out and gave her his card. "I'll be right back!" She said, walking out. I laid down on the table and said "I REALLY hope this works!"

"I know you do, love. I do too!" He said, kissing my forehead. I softly purred and said "Can we go back out now? I'm sure Mom wants to know it went well."

"Sure." He said, taking me off the table and setting me on the floor. We walked out to the waiting room to see Mom sitting next to Naomi, who was curled up at her feet. She smiled and said "So, how'd it go?"

"Great! I thought it would hurt, but it really didn't." I said. "Good! If you are pregnant, you'll know within a few days. If you don't need to throw up all the sudden in five days, then it didn't work." Mom said.

"Okay. Naomi got tired again?" I asked, smiling. Mom smiled and said "Yeah, she was a little hungry earlier, but she fell asleep a few minutes ago."

"Aw...Sleepy little girl." I said. Mom giggled and about then, the doctor came out and handed Cody his card. "Hi, Eve! How's your little girl doing?" She asked.

"Pretty good! Thanks for what you did!" Mom said, smiling. "Don't worry about it. Mind if I check her out real quick?" She asked.

"Sure, no problem." She said. The doctor gently picked Naomi up and started looking her over, making sure she was okay.

"Looks all good to me. Has she been eating regularly?" She asked. Mom nodded and said "Yeah, she has. She just finished again about ten minutes ago."

"Oh, okay, good. Well, just wanted to check up on her. You guys take care, alright?" She asked. "Okay, thank you!" I said. She smiled and walked to the back and Cody said "So, you guys ready to go home?"

"Yeah! I'm getting tired." I said, yawning. He looked at the clock and it was almost 9PM now. He nodded and said "Okay, let's get home and get some sleep." Cody picked up Naomi and we all walked outside and got in the car, Mom sitting up front again with Cody's Mom.

"So, are you feeling okay, Lilly?" His Mom asked. I nodded and said "Yeah, I feel fine. Just excited!" She smiled and said "Well, I don't blame you. I really hope you get to have pups of your own!"

"Well, technically, OUR own..." I said, kissing Cody's cheek. He smiled and his Mom giggled and said "Right! We'll be home in a few minutes. Why don't you go ahead and relax a while?"

"Okay." I said, leaning against Cody. He started stroking my back, making me purr again. I started to doze off after a couple minutes, more happy then ever!

_**Cody's POV**_

We were heading home from the vet. It was almost nine now and everyone was tired. Lilly had dozed off next to me and I was holding Naomi. She was still asleep as well and squeakily purring. Eve smiled and said "You seem to have a way with puppies!"

"Thanks, Eve! Her purr is so cute!" I said. She nodded and said "I've never heard a pup purr before, though."

"Neither have I! I like it, though!" I said, smiling. A few minutes later, we pulled into the driveway and parked. Lilly didn't wake up, so I said "Mom, can you take Naomi?"

"Sure." She said, taking her and getting out. I got out as well and gently picked Lilly up and laid her in my arms. She smiled in her sleep and cuddled up against me. "I think I'll take her to bed. She's passed out." I said.

Eve nodded and said "Okay, we'll see you guys in the morning then!" We all went inside and I carried Lilly to our room and laid her on the bed. She never woke up, so I got in bed as well and covered us up. I pulled her to me so we were pressed together and started stroking her back, making her purr.

I kissed her forehead and whispered "Goodnight, my beautiful, pregnant girl!" I kept stroking her back, moving to her belly eventually. She was really warm, which wasn't surprising since she was in heat. I went back to rubbing her back, slowly getting closer to her butt. I started gently rubbing her hip, making her softly moan in her sleep.

A couple minutes later, she started to wake up. She opened her eyes and smiled at me, sleepily saying "What're you doing?"

"Nothing...Just loving you!" I said, kissing her nose. She giggled and said "I think it was more then that! When did we get home?"

"About ten minutes ago. You fell asleep just after we left." I said. "Well, I was kinda tired. It's been a kinda long day." She said, smiling.

"Yeah, it has. But, also a really good day!" I said, smiling. She smiled too and said "True! Better then I imagined!"

"Well, I'm just happy you're happy..." I said, kissing her. She purred and said "I am..." She yawned and said "I think I'm going back to sleep...See you in the morning, babe!"

"Goodnight, love..." I said, pulling the blanket over us more. She laid her head down against my chest and fell back asleep after a couple minutes with me right behind her.

* * *

_**Well, isn't this a good time for all!? It'd be amazing if Lilly get to be a mother, don't you think?**_


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up the next morning on my own this time. I opened my eyes and glanced at the clock by the bed and it said 10:41AM. I yawned and looked down at Lilly, still sleeping peacefully and softly snoring. I smiled and started slowly stroking her back, making her purr.

She started to stir a couple minutes later and stretched out, yawning. I smiled and she opened her eyes and said "Mmm...Good morning, babe!" I kissed her and said "Morning, lovely...How'd you sleep?"

"I slept great! Better then ever before!" She said, cuddling up to me. I chuckled and said "I don't doubt it...Feel sick or anything this morning?"

"No, but it's okay. Mom told me it could take as long as five days to know. If I don't throw up after the fifth day, then it didn't work." She said, sounding a little sad at the end.

"Well, just don't think about that part. Just think about when you ARE pregnant." I said. She smiled and said "Thanks, babe...How about some breakfast? I'm hungry!"

"Okay. Gotta feed those little ones..." I said, kissing her forehead. "You just relax. I'll go get it ready and come get you when I'm done."

"Well, okay...If you say so." She said, giggling. I gave her one last kiss before getting up and walking out to the kitchen. Eve was already awake as well and nursing Naomi. She smiled when she saw me and said "Well, good morning! I was wondering if you were ever going to get up."

"Morning, Eve! How're you two doing?" I asked as I went in the kitchen. "Pretty good. Little girl's hungry again. Lilly still asleep?" She asked.

"No, she's awake. Just relaxing while I get breakfast ready. Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah, kinda. Thank you." She said, smiling. I smiled back and said "No problem. It'll be ready in about ten minutes." She nodded and said "Okay. Did Lilly feel alright this morning?"

"Yeah, she said she was okay. I'm not worried about it. I know she's going to be pregnant!" I said. She smiled and said "Yeah, me too! Are you excited to be a father?"

"Of course I am! It's better then anything I could've ever asked for!" I said.

"Well, you know, it's a big responsibility. Sure you'll be able to handle it?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Like I said, Mom and Dad can help out if we need it." I said.

"Okay, just making sure. I trust you completely with Lilly and don't want to hear about you doing something bad to her or the pups." She said. I chuckled and said "You don't need to worry about a thing, Eve. Nothing is going to happen to her or our pups as long as I'm alive!"

"Well, thank you...I really like to hear that!" She said, smiling. "You're welcome, Eve. Before breakfast is done, do you need to go outside?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, I do. I'll let her finish first, though." She said, motioning to Naomi. I nodded and went back to cooking breakfast for us all. About ten minutes later, I was done right as Naomi was. Eve got up and said "Okay, I gotta go out now."

"Sure, just one second." I said, putting the food on a few plates. When I was done, I went over and opened the door for her and she went out. I walked down to our room to see Lilly still in bed, but she had pulled one of the pillows against herself and her nose was buried in it.

"Lilly?" I asked, walking in. She looked up at me and said "Oh, hi! Breakfast ready?"

"Yep, just making sure you were up. Come on, it's getting cold." I said. She smiled and hopped off the bed and we walked back out to the living room. "So, what was that all about?" I asked, smiling.

"What?" She asked, blushing a little. "What was with the pillow?" I asked again.

"Oh, that...I just missed you. Your pillow had your scent on it..." She said, weakly smiling.

"I was just out here..." I said, laughing. "I know that, but I wanted you with me. I wanted just a LITTLE more time with you before we got up." She said, looking sad.

"It's okay, love...If you would've said something, I would've stayed." I said. She nodded and said "I know...But you had to make breakfast."

"Yeah, there is that...Speaking of which..." I said, getting the plates and bringing them into the living room. She hopped up on the couch and I set one in front of her. She smiled and said "Thanks, babe!"

"You're welcome." I said, kissing her cheek. About then, Eve came back in and pushed the door shut with her foot. She came over and got up with us and I set a plate down for her. She smiled and said "Thank you!"

We all started eating, Lilly and Eve chatting again. It was about pups again and I was only half paying attention when Lilly asked "Cody? You okay?" I looked at her and said "Huh? Yeah, I'm good."

"Okay...Just wondering since you were just staring off into space." She said, smiling. I chuckled and said "I'm alright. Are you guys done?" They nodded and I took the plates back in and washed them before saying "Okay, I'm gonna take a shower real quick and get some clothes washed."

"Alright. Mind if I get a bath later?" Lilly asked. I smiled and said "Anything you want, love!" She giggled and I went down to our room to get some clean clothes and then into the shower.

_**Lilly's POV**_

Cody was in the bedroom taking a shower and Mom and I were still on the couch talking. I wanted to know more about raising pups and she was able to answer every question I had, like "How long do they nurse?"

"Usually about two to three weeks until they get their teeth in. After that, you need to start getting them to eat normal food, or weening them." She said. I nodded and said "Do they usually do it themselves?"

"Most of the time. Some pups don't want to, but you just gotta be tough on them." She said. I smiled and said "Well, hopefully we don't have that problem. Were Kate and I tough like that?"

"Nope, not at all. As soon as you two got your first taste of caribou, you stopped nursing off me. Actually, too soon...I was still producing milk for about five days." She said.

"Oh! How did you deal with it?" I asked, curious. She giggled and blushed, saying "Your father..."

"Huh?" I asked, confused. She turned her head, blushing even more and said "He..."helped" me..." I suddenly realized what she meant and said "Mom!? Why'd you have to tell me that!?"

"You asked! Don't blame me!" She said, laughing. I shivered and said "Ugh...One thing I did NOT need to know..."

"Well, sorry, honey. I wasn't going to lie to you." She said. I nodded and said "I know you wouldn't, Mom. It's fine..."

"Okay. Didn't scar you too badly, did I?" She asked, smiling. I giggled and said "Maybe just a little...I mean, I knew you two mated. But that!?"

"Well, it's just something he did for me. I was really uncomfortable at the time from the pressure building up and he didn't like to see me upset." She said. I smiled and said "Yeah, that makes sense. Sorry if I over-reacted..."

"No, you didn't. I was expecting you to say that." She said. We lay there a while longer until Cody came out, looking perfectly clean. He smiled and said "So, you still want that bath?"

"Oh, sure! I was waiting for you." I said. I turned to Mom and said "Thanks for answering my questions, Mom!"

"Don't mention it! If you have anymore, just ask." She said, smiling. I nodded and Cody and I walked down to our room. We went into the bathroom and he started the water, getting it warm for me.

"When we're done, can we just relax in bed for a while? I just want to be with you right now..." I said, smiling at him. He smiled and said "Of course, love...You know I'll never say no to you."

"Aw, you mean it?" I asked. He chuckled and said "No, I was just kidding..." I laughed and said "Ass..." He smiled again and said "Okay, water's warm. Hop in!" I nodded and jumped in the warm water, instantly feeling relaxed.

He started washing my back and sides, getting the dirt and sweat out of my fur. I closed my eyes and smiled, enjoying the feelings. After a couple minutes, he said "Okay, want me to do your chest?"

I nodded and rolled over for him. He went back to washing me, more massaging this time. I happily sighed and said "This is SO relaxing..." He chuckled and said "Seems to be more then just relaxing..."

"What do you mean?" I asked. He smiled and said "Smell the air." I sniffed the air around us and could smell my scent. I was getting excited and didn't even know it! I giggled and said "Oh, that! Well, don't you like it?"

"More then you know! It's the best thing I've ever smelled..." He said, leaning down and kissing me. I smiled and put my forelegs around his neck and we started kissing while he washed me.

I could feel him reaching lower and lower until he was right above my womanhood. He put his entire hand over me, making me gasp. I pulled back and smiled at him, saying "Well, someone knows what they want!"

"I love you, Lilly..." He said, kissing my forehead. I purred and said "I love you, too! After this, what would you say to a little...fun?"

"Sure you want to?" He asked. I giggled and said "If I didn't want to, then I wouldn't of asked! Besides, it's been a little while for us both." He smiled and said "True! If you really want to, then I'm not gonna say no to you."

"Oh, I know you won't! And I don't want you to, either!" I said. He finished washing me and I got out, shaking dry. He put a towel over me to finish getting the water off. When he was done, we went back into the bedroom and he closed the door while I hopped up on the bed.

He came over and got in bed with me and we started making out again. I could feel my rear heat up immensly and knew what I wanted.

_**Eve's POV**_

Lilly and Cody were in their bathroom and he was giving her a bath. I was laying on the couch with Naomi. She was curled up at my stomach, squeakily purring. My head was right next to her and I started rubbing her back with my nose, making her purr even more.

I started thinking about Kevin back in Glacier, how excited he's going to be to see his daughter for the first time. I was really missing him, but couldn't leave for Glacier until Naomi was strong enough. I knew it would be about a week until I left.

My thoughts started to slip back to when we met. I smiled thinking about the amazing memory...

_**Flashback**_

I was sitting next to the lake in Glacier, getting a drink of water. I had just gotten there and was excited about the howl coming up. I hadn't met anyone yet, but little did I know, that was going to change...And soon!

I was just about to get up and go for a walk when I heard someone running toward me. I looked to the side just as some wolf ran into me. He knocked me over and we tumbled around for a few feet before we stopped.

"Hey, what the hell!?" I yelled, getting back up. I looked over at the wolf and he was getting up as well, shaking his head.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was-" He started when he looked at me. He started stammering and was staring at me. I looked at him funny and said "What're you staring at me for?"

He quickly shook his head and said "S-sorry...I got...uh...distracted." I could see him blushing and said "It's alright...Why were you staring at me?"

"I...Um...It's..." He tried to say, but couldn't. He sighed and said "I'm sorry...I've gotta go!"

"Wait!" I said as he started to run off again. He froze and I said "What's your name?"

"K-Kevin..." He said, not even looking at me. I smiled and said "Hi, Kevin. I'm Eve." He nodded and ran off, making dust behind him. I could tell just by how he was acting I got his attention. I figured he might be attracted to me, but didn't know really. It's been so long since I'd even though about dating, I had no idea about stuff like that anymore.

I softly giggled to myself and turned around, walking off to find some food.

_**End Of Flashback**_

I happily sighed at the memory and looked back at Naomi. She was shifting around next to me, trying to get comfortable. I smiled and quietly said "Your father is going to flip when he sees you! We both love you very much!" I could see a tiny smile form on her face, almost like she knew what I was saying.

I started to doze off when I heard a muffled girly moan come from the bedroom. I smiled and thought to myself "She IS still in heat..." I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep after a couple minutes.

_**Cody's POV**_

I rolled off onto my side, breathing hard. Lilly cuddled up against me, panting as well. She licked my cheek and said "Thank you for that! That was amazing!"

"You're welcome, love! You were on fire!" I said, making her blush. She giggled and said "Well, it's your fault!"

"How!?" I asked, smiling. She laughed and said "I don't know. I just wanted to blame you..."

"You suck..." I said, chuckling. She laid her head on my chest and started purring. I started stroking her back and she smiled and said "Think Mom heard us?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. You can get kinda loud sometimes!" I said. She giggled and said "That's so you know just how good a job you're doing!"

"Well, then I must've made you the happiest girl ever!" I said, smiling. She nodded and said "Much more then just happy! I was thinking about something...If I do get pregnant-"

"No, WHEN you get pregnant..." I said. She giggled and said "Right. WHEN I get pregnant and it's comes time for them to be born, do I need to go back to the vet?"

"That's the best idea. They'd be able to be sure everything is going right and there's no complications. I'd love for them to be born at home, but I don't want anything happening that we can't handle." I said.

"Okay, just asking. I would like them to be born here, but there's too much that could happen." She said. I nodded and said "It's okay, though. All I want is for you and our pups to be safe and healthy."

"You're so sweet and caring...I'm so lucky to have you!" She said, nuzzling me. I smiled and kissed her forehead, making her purr. She yawned and said "I think I'm gonna take a little nap. You kinda wore me out..."

I laughed and said "Okay, lovely. I'll wake you up when I get lunch ready." She nodded and laid her head down, drifting off to sleep. I kissed her cheek and gently got out of bed and put some clothes on before walking out to the living room.

Eve appeared to be asleep as well, so I was being quiet. There was a note on the fridge from Dad.

"Mom and I went out for a little while. Be back around 6PM." It said. I went back into the living room and sat down on the couch. Naomi was awake and shakily got up and crawled over to me. I smiled and gently picked her up and held her, rubbing her back. She started purring a little and snuggled up to my chest.

I held her for a little while until Eve started to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked at her belly to see Naomi gone. She shot up and was looking all over the room. I chuckled and said "Right here, Eve..."

She looked at me and sighed in relief, saying "Oh, there she is...When did you come out?"

"About ten minutes ago. She came over to me and I've been holding her since." I said. She nodded and sat back down, saying "Okay...Where's Lilly?"

"Down in the room. She's asleep right now." I said. She smiled and said "What, did you wear her out?" I blushed and said "You heard us, huh?"

"Well, her anyway...So, what, has it been a while or something?" She asked. I shrugged and said "That's what she said...I wasn't going to argue with her!"

"Oh, I didn't think you would! Most guys wouldn't!" She said, laughing. I chuckled and said "Yeah...I'm gonna get lunch started soon. Are you hungry?"

"Love how you change the subject..." She said, smiling. "Yeah, I am a little hungry. Thanks."

"No problem. Want your baby girl back?" I asked. She giggled and said "Might as well. She might be getting hungry soon, too." I gently laid Naomi back down next to Eve. She laid down and Naomi cuddled up next to her and Eve covered her with her tail.

"She's such a cute pup, Eve!" I said. She smiled and said "Thank you! I was expecting her to get Kevin's white fur, but somehow she got my tan instead. It looks really good!"

"Yeah, it does! She's gonna have the guys tripping over her someday!" I said. She giggled and said "That she will! Kevin and I will have to keep them in line, too. I won't trust any of them as much as I do you."

"Well, thank you, Eve! If you don't mind, I'm gonna go do a little work on my car before lunch. It needs a couple things done real quick I've been meaning to get to." I said. She nodded and said "Sure, go ahead. I'm just gonna relax a while until Naomi gets hungry."

"Okay, I'll be done in a little bit and get lunch ready for us." I said, getting up. She nodded again and I went out to the garage and opened it so I could pull my Jeep in. I walked out to it and got in, driving it into the garage and parking it. I got out and popped the hood. I lifted it open and said to myself "Okay, so what first?"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Lilly's POV**_

I had fallen asleep after Cody and I had some fun earlier. He said he'd wake me up when lunch was ready. I was really tired after what we did, like I usually am, but this time I felt even more tired.

I yawned and opened my eyes to see he wasn't with me anymore. I looked at the clock by the bed and it was almost 1PM. I sat up and stretched, relieving tense muscles. I hopped off the bed and walked out to the living room to see Mom awake as well.

"Hi, Mom!" I said, smiling. She looked up at me and said "Oh, hi, honey! Sleep good?"

"Yeah. Wait, how'd you know I was asleep?" I asked. She smiled and said "Cody told me. He's out in the garage right now."

"Oh, okay. Is that...all he told you?" I asked, blushing. She laughed and said "He didn't need to tell me. I could hear you all the way out here."

"Sorry, Mom...It's just been a little while and I just couldn't wait any longer." I said, blushing more. She smiled and said "It's alright, honey...I understand completely. You're not the first that's happened to, believe me."

"Thanks, Mom. I think I'll go see what he's doing." I said. She nodded and I walked out to the garage to see him working on his car, pulling parts off from under the hood. "Hey, whatcha doing?" I asked.

He turned to look at me and said "Oh, you're finally up. Not much, just a little maintenence." I nodded and said "Any thing I can do to help?"

"No, I got this. I'll be done soon and get lunch started for you guys." He said, pulling another part off. "You know, I'm not hungry anymore for some reason. My appetite is just gone now."

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked. I nodded and said "I FEEL alright..."

"Hm...Well, if you are later then I'll make us something to eat." He said, smiling at me. I smiled too and said "Okay. Sure I can't help? I'm kinda bored."

"I just don't want you to get hurt. You can hurt yourself pretty easy doing this. In fact..." He said, looking at his hand. There was a big cut on his palm and it was bleeding pretty good.

"Oh, crap! Are you alright!?" I asked. He chuckled and said "Yeah, I'm good. I'll just put a bandage on it real quick" We walked back into the house and he went into the kitchen while I sat down next to the couch. He opened one of the cabinets and got a bandage out and put it on his hand.

"Hurt yourself?" Mom asked, smiling. He smiled too and said "Yeah, I cut my hand. I'm alright." She giggled and said "Alright. How're you feeling, honey?"

"I'm good. Not hungry anymore for some reason, but I'm okay." I said. She nodded and said "You might be later. I'm getting a bit hungry myself."

"Want me to make something?" He asked. She smiled and said "No, not right now. I'll wait until we all eat."

"Are you sure, Mom? You've still gotta feed-" I started before my stomach started twisting and I was about to throw up. I ran down the hall to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. I didn't feel like I had to again, so I wiped my mouth off and walked back out to the living room.

"Ugh...I hate that taste!" I said. I looked up at Mom and Cody and they were both smiling as wide as they could, Mom almost in tears. "What?" I asked, confused.

"Lilly! You're..." Mom said before starting to cry. I took a moment to think and it suddenly hit me like a brick. "I'm pregnant!" I yelled. Mom jumped off the couch and ran over to me, pulling me into a big hug.

"Oh, Lilly! This is amazing!" She said, crying in happiness. I started to as well and said "Thanks, Mom! I didn't even realize it at first!" She let go of me and I ran over to Cody, who was sitting on the couch. I jumped up into his lap and kissed him, saying "I'm pregnant!"

"I know! I love you so much, Lilly!" He said, hugging me. I was about to kiss him again, but he stopped me and said "Not until you wash your mouth out..."

"Oh, right...Sorry." I said, giggling. I hopped down and went over to the water bowl and got a drink. When I was done, I went back over and hopped back up, saying "Better?" He smiled and said "Better..."

He pulled me into a kiss that last a couple minutes. I was really getting into it when Mom cleared her throat. I looked at her and she just sighed and rolled her eyes before getting up with us. I smiled and said "I can't believe it worked!"

"I can...I knew you would be." She said, tears in her eyes. Cody kissed my cheek and said "So did I. I never doubted it for a second!"

"Thanks, babe..." I said, kissing him back. Naomi was awake now and shakily crawled over to me, laying next to my belly. I smiled and covered her with my tail to keep her warm. Mom smiled and said "My little girl...Grown up so fast and now she's having pups..."

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll always be your little girl." I said, smiling. She sniffed and said "I know. I just can't believe all this!"

"Me either...It all feels so unreal!" I said. I laid my head down next to Naomi and she started purring again. I smiled and said "I can't wait until our own pups are sleeping with us..." Mom smiled too and said "It's the best feeling in the world...Believe me."

I was starting to feel sleepy and yawned, saying "I think I'm gonna take a quick little nap...I'm a little tired now."

"Okay, honey. Don't worry, it's normal when you throw up to feel tired afterwards." Mom said. I nodded and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

_**Cody's POV**_

I was sitting next to Lilly on the couch and she fell asleep. She finally knew she was pregnant and we were all extremely happy! Eve was almost crying, as was I. I started stroking Lilly's back, making her purr in her sleep. Eve smiled and said "She's going to be a fantastic mother!"

"Yeah, she will! Do you think I'd be a good father to them, even though I'm not a wolf?" I asked. She quickly nodded and said "Yes, you will be! I doesn't matter if you're a wolf or not, as long as you love and care for them as though they're your own."

"I will, Eve..." I said, smiling. She sniffed and said "Good...I'm proud to call you my son-in-law!" I chuckled and said "Something I never thought you'd say to anyone...Thank you, Eve!"

"You're welcome, Cody..." She said, smiling. Just then, the front door opened and Mom and Dad walked in. I looked over at them and said "Hey, you're home!"

"Yeah, we are. What'd you guys do all day?" Mom asked, setting some bags down in the kitchen. "Well, mostly just relaxed all morning..." Eve said, slyly smiling at me. I blushed a little and Dad said "Oh, okay. Lilly's asleep again?"

"Yeah, she is...It's alright, most pregnant girls do sleep a lot." Eve said, smiling widely. Mom gasped and said "She's pregnant!?" I nodded and said "Yeah, we just found out a little bit ago!"

"Oh my god, that's great!" Mom said, coming over and hugging us. "I know she's real excited about it!" I said. Mom nodded and said "I don't doubt it! Are you happy to be a grandmother, Eve?"

"Yeah, but now I feel old..." She said, laughing. Mom smiled and said "Don't worry, you're not."

"You know, Mom...You're going to be a grandmother, too!" I said. She nodded and said "Yeah, I am! And you're dad's going to be a grandpa, right honey!?" Dad smiled and said "Seems so! I'm happy for you guys, I really am!"

"Thanks, Dad! Bet you didn't expect it to be wolves, though..." I said, chuckling. Mom giggled and said "No, we didn't...But we don't care! They're still our grandkids!" Lilly woke up from us all talking and sat up, yawning.

"What's going on?" She sleepily asked just to be pulled into a hug by Mom. "They told us. Congratulations, Lilly!" Mom said. Lilly smiled and said "Thanks...I can't believe I'm going to be a mother now!"

"It does sound scary at first, but it's a lot better then you think it is!" Mom said, smiling. Lilly nodded and said "I sure hope so! Then again, I'm not sure how it can get better then it is right now!"

"Well, it will...Now, if you guys don't mind, we're going to go relax a while. We've been up a long time today." Mom said. We all smiled and I said "It's cool...Again, thanks, guys!" Dad smiled and said "Don't mention it...We'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Okay!" We all said. They walked down to their room, leaving us in the living room. I looked at Eve and Lilly and said "So, what do you guys feel like doing?"

"Maybe we could go out for a bit?" Lilly asked. I shrugged and said "Maybe...Eve, you want to?"

"I'd love to, but what about Naomi?" She asked. I smiled and said "I can carry her for you. How about just a nice walk for a little bit?"

"Okay, that sounds good! I could use a little exercise." She said, smiling. I went down to the bedroom and put some shoes and a jacket on. I walked back out and picked up Naomi and said "Okay, so you guys ready?" Lilly and Eve nodded and we went outside. Lilly smiled and said "So, where to?"

"Nowhere in particular, just a nice walk." I said. She nodded and we started walking down the street, just enjoying the nice afternoon.

_**Lilly's POV- Two Hours Later **_

"Well, that was fun!" I said, smiling. Mom nodded and said "Yeah, it was nice to just get out for a bit. Thank you for carrying her, Cody!"

"It's alright, she seemed to enjoy it as well." He said. I giggled and said "I don't doubt it...How about we relax for a little while until dinner?"

"Sure, that sounds good. My feet hurt now and I'm sure Naomi's hungry now." Mom said. We walked in the house and Mom and I went over and got up on the couch. Cody laid Naomi next to her and she immediately started nursing.

I laughed and said "Guess she was hungry!" Mom smiled and said "I figured she would be. Are you feeling okay, Lilly?"

"Yeah, I'm good! Why do you ask?" I said. "Just curious...Within a few days, you're going to start getting morning sickness." She said, smiling.

"Morning sickness?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yep. Usually when you wake up, you'll instantly need to throw up. It lasts for a week or so."

"Oh, nice...I CAN'T wait..." I said, shaking my head. She laughed and said "It's not the best part of pregnancy, but doesn't last that long."

"Good, because I don't want to be dealing with it for very long." I said. She yawned and said "You won't, don't worry. If you guys don't mind, I'm going to relax for a bit. I'm a little tired."

"No problem, Eve. I'll wake you up when dinner's ready." Cody said. She nodded and said "Okay, see you guys in a little bit." We walked down to our room and laid down on the bed to relax for a little while.

"So, you feeling okay?" He asked. I smiled and said "Yeah, I feel alright. Why?"

"No reason, just wanted to be sure." He said, starting to stroke my back. I softly purred and said "Okay...What should we do for a while until dinner?"

"I was just going to relax and maybe watch TV for a bit." He said. I giggled and said "Oh, okay. Sure you don't wanna do...something else?"

He smiled and said "Well, that depends...What'd you have in mind?" I nuzzled him and started slowly licking his cheek, making him chuckle. "What's got you so loving?" He asked, kissing my cheek.

"Well, Mom did tell me that I'll want it more while I'm pregnant. You don't mind, do you?" I asked, smiling slyly. He laughed and said "Oh, of course not! I'm a guy, remember?"

"Oh, I remember!" I said, moving over him so I was laying on his chest. He put his arms around me and said "Do you know how sexy you are?" I blushed and said "Enough for you to want me?"

"I'd want you no matter what...Your perfect beauty is just a huge bonus for me!" He said, kissing my nose. I giggled and said "Aw, that's sweet! What part do you love about me the most?"

"I love the fact that you're you! I can't just choose a part of you. I love you completely!" He said, rubbing my back. I smiled and said "You've gotta have one part of me that you love the most! I don't mean like who I am, but some part of me."

"Well, if you put it that way, then I'm sure you know what it is then!" He said, smiling slyly. I giggled and said "Yeah, I think I do! You know, just TALKING about this is getting me excited!"

"Oh? Well, then why don't we do something about that?" He asked, chuckling. I nuzzled him and he started kissing my neck, making me softly moan in pleasure. I could feel his hands moving to my rear and then he suddenly grabbed my hips and pulled me up to him more. I giggled and said "Well, someone know what they want!"

He pulled me into a kiss that set me on fire! After a couple minutes, I pulled back and said "I want you...Now!" He smiled and said "And I you...I love you, Lilly!"

"I love you, too! Let's make this last a little while, okay?" I asked. He nodded and said "Anything my girl wants to do..." I kissed him and said "Then you're in for a good day!"

* * *

**_So, this chapter is a little shorter then the rest, I know. I got too tired to type anymore and felt this would be a good spot to cut it off. Also, I'm not going to be doing AS many lemons, but I still will. I feel like I was doing too many, so I'm going to cut back a bit._**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Cody's POV - Four Weeks Later**_

It's been about four weeks now since Lilly got pregnant. Her stomach was definately showing that she was. It was much larger, but not as big as it would get. She had gotten over the morning sickness about a week ago.

It was Tuesday and I was out of school for Winter Break. We were laying in bed most of the morning while Mom and Dad were at work. She was cuddled up against me, softly purring and almost asleep. She was trying to stay awake, though.

"Why don't you just go to sleep, love?" I asked, smiling. She did too and said "Because I don't want to...If I do, then I know you're going to go do something else and I'll wake up alone."

"If you go to sleep then I promise I'll stay with you. I don't have anything I wanna do right now anyway." I said. She looked up at me and said "You promise?"

"I promise..." I said, kissing her nose. She sighed and said "Okay...I'll see you in bit, babe!"

"Okay. Love you..." I said, slowly stroking her back. She laid her head down on my chest and slowly drifted off to sleep. I gently kissed her forehead, making her purr in her sleep, and quietly said "I love you, Lilly...More then anything in the world!" I heard her stomach softly growl, making me chuckle.

"I love you guys, too..." I said, rubbing her belly. I started to drift off to sleep myself after a few minutes. I put my arm around her to hold her close and fell asleep, dreaming of our pups and us all playing around.

I was woken up what felt like a few minutes later from something nudging me. I slowly opened my eyes to see Lilly moving around and her paw pushing me. She was awake now and I said "Well, hello there, beautiful..."

"Hi...Sorry if I woke you up." She sleepily said and smiling. I yawned and said "It's alright...Are you going back to sleep?"

"No, I don't think so. I'm kinda hungry now..." She said, stretching out. I looked at the clock and it was 1:30PM. "Okay, so you want something to eat? It's a little past noon."

"Sure, that sounds good! What'd you have in mind?" She asked. I shrugged and said "I don't know, really. What sounds good to you?"

"I've kinda got a craving for caribou right now!" She said, smiling. I chuckled and said "Okay, how about caribou steaks?"

"Mmm, that sounds good!" She said with her tail wagging. I kissed her and said "Alright, I'll go get them ready."

"Okay! I need to go outside for a few minutes." She said, getting up. I nodded and we got out of bed and walked out to the kitchen. I opened the door for her and she went out while I got lunch started.

About ten minutes later she came back in and went into the living room. She got up onto the couch, going slowly and also wimpering a bit. "Lilly, you okay, love?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yeah, my stomach hurts just a little bit. I'm alright, trust me." I smiled and said "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! God, I JUST said that!" She yelled. I turned around to avoid looking at her. I knew she was having another mood swing and decided to just let her calm back down. A couple minutes later she sighed and said "Cody, I'm sorry...I think I just had a mood swing."

"Yeah, you did...It's alright, I forgive you." I said, turning back to face her. She sighed again and said "I hate when that happens. You know I'm not actually mad you at, right?"

"I know you're not and I don't get mad at you, either. Like Eve said, just gotta let you calm down for a minute." I said. She weakly smiled and said "I'm still sorry..."

"No, don't be. You didn't do it on purpose, I know that." I said, smiling back. She nodded and said "Okay...So, where's my food!?" I laughed and said "It's almost done, calm down! Little demanding, are we?"

She giggled and said "Well, we're hungry!" I chuckled and said "I know, I am too. About five more minutes and it's done."

"Alright...Mind if I put some music on?" She asked. I looked up at her and said "Sure, go ahead. Think you can use the remote?"

"Yeah, I've seen you use it. I think I got it..." She said, pushing buttons on the controller. The TV came on and she pushed a couple more and it changed to a music channel. It was the one I always put it on. The song that was on was just ending and then one of my favorites came on.

"Ooh, turn it up!" I said. She giggled and pushed the volume button up. I started singing along to it since I knew the words. She was just staring at me as I did, smiling widely.

_**When you try your best but you don't succeed...**_

_**When you get what you want but not what you need... **_

_**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep...**_

_**Stuck in reverse...**_

_**And the tears come streaming down your face... **_

_**When you lose something you can't replace...**_

_**When you love someone but it goes to waste... **_

_**Could it be worse...?**_

_**Lights will guide you home...**_

_**And ignite your bones... **_

_**And I will try to fix you...**_

_**And high up above or down below... **_

_**When you're too in love to let it go... **_

_**But if you never try you'll never know... **_

_**Just what you're worth...**_

_**Lights will guide you home...**_

_**And ignite your bones... **_

_**And I will try to fix you...**_

_**Tears stream down your face... **_

_**When you lose something you cannot replace... **_

_**Tears stream down your face...And I...**_

_**Tears stream down your face...**_

_**I promise you I will learn from my mistakes... **_

_**Tears stream down your face...And I...**_

_**Lights will guide you home... **_

_**And ignite your bones... **_

_**And I will try to fix you...**_

By the time the song was over, she was in tears. When it ended, she sniffed and said "Cody, that was great! I didn't know you could sing that well!"

"That's my favorite song ever! I've practiced it for a long time before I finally got it right." I said, smiling. She smiled and said "Let's make it OUR song! I love it so much!"

"So do I, but not NEARLY as much as I love you!" I said. "Aw...That's really sweet! I love you, too!" She said, wiping her eyes. I finished lunch about then and got a couple plates for us before taking them into the living room.

I set one down for her and she kissed my cheek, saying "Thanks, babe..." I smiled and said "You're welcome, lovely. Eat up!" She dug in, tearing hers apart and savoring each bite. We ate rather quickly since we were both pretty hungry.

When we were done, I took our plates into the kitchen to wash them and said "So, did you enjoy that?" She smiled and said "Oh, yeah! That was reall-" She suddenly let out a huge burp! I turned to look at her and said "What was that!?"

She blushed and said "Sorry...Didn't even expect that!" I laughed and said "It's okay. Pretty good if you ask me!" She softly giggled and said "That was kinda funny..."

"Only kinda!? That was hilarious!" I said, smiling. She laughed a little more and said "That caribou was really good!"

"I can tell! So, what do you wanna do now? Maybe go out for a bit?" I asked, drying my hands. She shrugged and said "Where'd you have in mind?"

"How about the mall? Christmas is coming up, so I gotta find something for Mom and Dad still." I said. She nodded and said "That sounds fun! When should we go?"

"Well, I can put on my shoes real quick and we can go now if you want." I said. She smiled and said "Okay! I feel like getting out for a bit anyway!" I smiled too and said "Okay, I'll be right back!"

I went down to our room and put my shoes on and a light jacket. I went back out and said "Okay, let's go!" She hopped off the couch and we went out to the Jeep and got in. I started it up and pulled out of the driveway and drove off toward the mall, which was only about ten minutes away.

_**Lilly's POV**_

Cody and I pulled into the parking lot at the mall and we got out. I stretched real quick before saying "Are you sure it's alright for me to be here?"

"Yeah, you'll be alright. There's sometimes people here with their dogs, so it's okay." He said. I nodded and we walked in, looking around at all the shops. "So, where to first?" I asked, my tail wagging. He smiled and said "I don't know...How about Sport Chalet? See if they've got any nice guns."

"Sure! Looking for a new shotgun?" I asked, smiling. He shrugged and said "Maybe. I wouldn't mind getting another one sometime." I nodded and we walked a few minutes to the store and went straight to the gun section. We started looking at some of the new shotguns on the rack, him picking some up and holding them.

"This one feels pretty nice...Not too heavy. Looks good, too!" He said, setting it down. I smiled and said "It does! I was thinking about something...Since I never got the chance, do you think someday we could go hunting?"

"I guess we could, I just don't like it that much. Why do you want to?" He asked. I shrugged and said "It might be fun. Omega's don't get to do stuff like that and I've kinda always wanted to."

"Well, if you really want to, then I guess we can. I'll need to get a hunting rifle, though." He said. I nodded and said "Okay. Maybe after the pups are born and grown some."

"Sounds good to me! Wow, I really like that shotgun! I can't afford it, though...Oh well." He said, smiling. I giggled and said "It's nice! Maybe someday soon you can get it. It's been a while since you've been shooting."

"Yeah..." He said as we started to walk around more. We looked around at some of the other parts of the store, finding all kinds of cool things! After about a half hour we decided to go to another store.

"How's Petsmart sound?" He asked. I smiled and said "Okay with me! Maybe they'll have something for me!" He laughed and said "Is there something you'd like to have?"

"I don't know, I haven't looked yet!" I said, giggling. We walked a few minutes to it and went inside and right to the dog section. I started looking at some of the collars that were hanging up and saw one in particular that got my attention. It had a little box on it with two small, shiny things coming out of it.

"Hey, Cody? What's this?" I asked. He came over to me and said "Oh, that...It's not something you'd want, believe me." I nodded and said "So, what is it?"

"It's a...it's called a shock collar." He said. "A what?" I asked, a little surprised to hear about something like that. "A shock collar." He said again.

"What's something like that for!?" I asked. He sighed and said "People who have dogs that don't do what they say."

"Who in their right mind would do that!?" I said, almost yelling. He shrugged and said "People that I don't like...I wish they would just get rid of those damn things! I hate them!"

"I would too! Let's go look at something else..." I said, walking away. He nodded and we walked down the aisle a little ways until we came across the dog beds. "Am I going to need to sleep in one of these when the pups are born?" I asked.

"It would be easier then getting up on our bed with them. I'd really rather prefer you guys sleep with me." He said, smiling. I smiled too and said "So would I. I'm sure we can make it work."

"Yeah, we can. You know I don't want to leave your side." He said, rubbing my head. I softly purred and said "I don't want to leave yours, either..." We kept walking around a few hours longer, going in different stores and looking around.

I was starting to get a little tired, so I said "Think we could go home now? My feet are starting to hurt." He nodded and said "Mine too. Let's go home then." We walked out to the parking lot and got in the Jeep, driving home.

"Well, that was pretty fun, don't you think?" I asked. He smiled and said "Yeah, it was. Feel like having some lunch when we get home?"

"No, I'm not all that hungry..." I said. He nodded and said "Okay, just asking. Anything you want to do then?" I giggled and said "Now that you mention it..."

"Sure you want to? You know I don't want anything to happen while you're pregnant." He said, putting his arm around me. I nodded and said "Yeah, I'm sure! Mom told me my hormones would be a lot more active right now and she was right! Besides, it's been almost a week since we last had some fun."

"Yeah, you're right there...Well, if you want to, then I won't object!" He said, chuckling. I giggled and said "Oh, I knew that! Just one question for you..."

"What is it?" He asked, starting to stroke my back. I purred and softly said "Let's take our time this time...I want it to last a while. It'll be a few hours until your parents get home, so we've got some time."

"Anything you want, lovely." He said, kissing my cheek. I smiled and said "You're just so sweet...Oh! Feel my stomach!" He put his hand on my belly and we both felt a quick bump against it.

"They're kicking!" I said, smiling widely. He was too and said "Yep, they are! Have they done it before yet?"

"Not that I've noticed! I've been waiting so long to feel that!" I said, almost in tears. He kissed my nose and said "So have I...I love you, Lilly! So much!" I kissed him back and said "I love you, too!"

We turned into the driveway a few minutes later and parked. We got out and started walking to the front door when he suddenly scooped me up in his arms. I yelped as he picked me up, but laid back in his arms and nuzzled him, saying "Aren't I a little heavy for you?"

"No, not a bit! Don't ever think you're getting heavy or anything like that." He said, kissing my forehead. I purred and said "Okay...Take me to bed, sexy!" He laughed and carried me inside and down to our room, laying me on the bed. He closed the door and took his clothes off before getting in with me.

"Ready for a mindblowing afternoon?" He asked, pulling me to him. I nodded and said "Oh, yeah...Do whatever you want! I just need to be with you..."

* * *

_**So, this chapter is also a little shorter, but they'll go back to normal again soon. I'm still dealing with school stuff, so I don't have as much time as I need to do longer chapters right now. And if you're expecting a lemon, it'll start the next chapter! **_

_**Read and review!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Cody's POV**_

Lilly and I were laying in bed, excited for the time to come. I kissed her one last time and said "Are you ready?" She quickly nodded and said "Yep, ready! Make love to me..." I smiled and said "Anything you desire, my sweet love..."

I moved over her and she put her forelegs around me and pulled me down into a kiss. I started slowly pushing into her, making her softly moan in pleasure. "That feels so good..." She purred, licking my cheek. I kissed her cheek and started slowly thrusting into her and she was already panting.

"I love you, Lilly...More then anything..." I said, smiling at her. She nuzzled me and said "I love you, too...You've made my life perfect and I don't know what I'd do without you!" I kissed her nose and we kept at it for a while longer until she was panting hard and fast.

"I...I think I'm Mmmm..." She moaned as her first orgasm hit. Her fluids sprayed out around me and soaked her entire lower body in the sweet smelling fluid. I laid down on my side next to her to let her recover. She started frantically licking my neck and said "That was amazing! I don't know what you did, but it was better then before!"

"As long as you enjoyed it, then I'm happy!" I said, kissing her forehead. She happily sighed and said "You didn't finish yet, did you?"

"No, not yet...You take a minute to recover." I said, rubbing her back. She smiled and said "Okay...Just give me a few minutes." I nodded and we cuddled for a couple minutes until she stood up and turned her back to me. I knew what she wanted and happily obliged!

I got up behind her and put my hands on her hips, gently rubbing them and said "Ready, love?" She nodded and I pushed back into her and she gasped when I did. "Did that hurt?" I asked. She shook her head and said "No, not at all. I'm still pretty sensitive there..."

"Just tell me if you're uncomfortable and I'll stop." I said, going back to making love to her. She nodded and I leaned forward over her back, kissing her neck. She purred and said "Keep going just like that...I want to do it the same time as you."

"Anything for you, Lilly..." I said as I nuzzled her neck. She closed her eyes to enjoy it more and was purring. I quietly laughed and a couple minutes later, I could feel that pressure building inside me.

"Lilly, I'm just about there!" I said, panting. She nodded and said "Me too! Don't stop now!" Just as mine hit me, I pushed as far as I could inside her and held there as my seed shot out and into her, coating her wet walls in the thick fluid. Her's hit at the same time as mine and she cried out as her fluids leaked out, onto me and the sheets under us.

We collapsed onto the bed together and I held her to me, her back against my chest. I put my arms around her and started kissing her neck, saying "I love you, Lilly! I promise never to leave your side as long as you'll stay with me."

"You know I'll never leave you..." She softly said, sounding like she was about to cry. "What's wrong, love?" I asked. She sniffed and said "Nothing, I'm just so happy! I've never felt better then I do right now!"

I smiled and said "Me either...You were amazing!" She giggled and said "Me? It was you who was doing the work! I was only standing there."

"Okay, then let me re-phrase that...You ARE amazing!" I said. She turned her head to me and locked her lips onto mine, kissing me deeply. I smiled and kissed her back just as much, making her purr.

She let go a couple minutes later and happily sighed, saying "I feel so good right now...Kinda sore down there..." I laughed and said "You did feel a little tighter this time!" She blushed and said "Stop it! You're embarassing me!"

"I know, and that's what I'm trying to do!" I said, starting to rub her chest. She giggled and said "You're an ass..."

"Oh, I know! One thing I love about me!" I said, laughing. She did too and then yawned, saying "I'm kinda sleepy now..."

"Okay then...You go ahead and get some sleep. I promise I'll be right here when you wake up." I said. She smiled and said "Alright...Love you." I kissed her neck and said "Love you, too..." She closed her eyes and fell asleep a couple minutes later.

I pulled the blanket up over us and started to drift off myself. I fell asleep as well soon after, dreaming of Lilly giving birth to the pups. I was really enjoying it, up until something happend. After the second pup, Lilly suddenly stopped breathing and went unconsious.

_**"Lilly!? Lilly, wake up! WAKE UP! No, come on, you can't do this! You can't...Please...wake up...wake...Lilly..."**_ I said as she died in front of me. I was shaking her, trying to get her to come back to me, but she wouldn't. I suddenly felt something pushing me away from her and out of the room.

_**"No, I can't leave her! LILLY!"**_ I screamed as I abruptly woke up and came back to reality. "Cody, come on, wake up!" I heard someone saying. I quickly opened my eyes to see Lilly standing next to me, pushing me to wake me up.

"Oh my god, are you okay!?" She asked, putting her forelegs around me. I nodded and said "I'm okay...Just a bad dream."

"I could tell! You kept telling me to wake up over and over again...What happened?" She asked, laying down with me. I sighed and said "You had just given birth to the pups and something happened...You'd died right there in front of me." I had tears in my eyes as I pulled her to me, holding her tight.

"I promise nothing will happen! It was just a dream." She said, nuzzling me. I nodded and said "I know, but it was just so real...You know I'd be crushed if something happened to you."

"I know you would be, but nothing will. Just forget about that dream and think of something good again." She said, smiling. I was too and said "Like what we did earlier?"

"Yeah, that's one thing! Did I get a chance to tell you how AMAZING it was?" She asked, purring. I kissed her and said "No, but I already knew that...I know it was great for me!" She giggled and said "I could tell! I've never seen you so out of breath before!"

"Well, that just shows how much I loved it!" I said, smiling. She smiled too and said "Yep, same here! Think we could eat soon? I'm getting hungry."

"Of course. But first, how about a bath?" I asked. She nodded and said "Okay, I'm sure we could both use one." We got up and stretched before getting out of bed and going into the bathroom.

I started the water for her and she hopped in a couple minutes later when it was warm. I started washing her like usual and she relaxed, letting any tension flow away with the water. After a few minutes, she rolled over so I could do her chest and stomach.

I ran my hands down the sides of her enlarged belly, saying "You are so beautiful, Lilly...Absolutely glowing with new life." She blushed and said "Aw, that's sweet! Thank you!" I leaned down and kissed her before continuing to wash her. I made sure to get the area around her womanhood perfectly clean.

She softly moaned at the light contact with her still sensitive folds. I smiled and said "So, you enjoy that?" She nodded and said "Yeah, I did! But, let's not do anything right now. Your parents might be home soon if they're not already."

"I know. Just making sure you're clean all over." I said, chuckling. She giggled and a couple minutes later, I was done. I rinsed her off and she jumped out, gently shaking dry. I put a towel over her and finished getting the excess water off.

"Thanks for the bath, babe! I'm gonna go lay down on the couch." She said. I nodded and said "Okay, I'll be out in a few minutes and start dinner." She smiled and said "Sounds good! See you in a few!" She walked out to the living room while I got in the shower to get the sweat, dirt and her fluids off me.

_**Lilly's POV**_

I hopped up on the couch and laid down, waiting for Cody to finish his shower. I was getting real hungry and it was almost dinner time. I felt one of the pups suddenly kick and smiled, saying "I know, you're hungry too. Don't worry, your daddy will be here soon." I laid my head against the arm of the couch and started slowly stroking my belly, feeling them tap my paw once in a while.

I was starting to doze off when Cody walked out of the bedroom and came out to the kitchen. "So, what sounds good tonight, love?" He asked, opening the fridge. I shrugged and said "Anything! I personally wouldn't mind something with some blood in it!"

He laughed and said "Well, then remind me not to get too close to you, then!" I giggled and said "You know what I mean!"

"Yeah, I do. Okay, one rare steak coming up!" He said, getting a couple out of the fridge. He started cooking them and I was dozing off again and eventually fell asleep. I wasn't asleep long before he woke me up.

"Hey, dinner's ready!" He said as I opened my eyes. I smiled and said "Thanks, babe...Kinda dozed off there for a minute."

"Well, more like twenty. Still tired?" He asked. I nodded and said "A bit...I'm not surprised after earlier." He chuckled and said "Yeah, me either..." He brought two plates into the living room for us. I sat up and he set one down for me and said "Okay, dig in! It's nice and bloody in the middle."

"Sweet!" I said, tearing into it. He was right, it really was! It tasted SO good, too! Memories of when I was a pup started to come to me, making me smile. I finished eating a few minutes later, right as he did.

"Wow, that was good!" I said, licking my lips. He smiled and said "Sure looks like it. You've got blood all around your mouth." I wiped some off with my paw and said "Oh, whoops! I'll rinse that off real quick." I went over to the water bowl and wiped my mouth off, getting the blood out of my fur.

When I was done, I went back over to the couch and got back up. He sat next to me and said "You missed a little." He wiped it off, but then there was more. "You're bleeding...Open your mouth real quick." He said. I did as he asked and he said "Oh, you lost a tooth!"

"Really!? I never even felt it!" I said, slightly stunned. He nodded and said "Yeah, you did. Don't worry, it happens."

"Okay. How many more days until Christmas?" I asked, laying back down. He pulled his phone out and looked at it and said "Three days. Why do you ask?" I shrugged and said "No reason, just curious. How cool would it be if the pups were born ON Christmas!?"

"That would be pretty amazing! Unfortunately, they won't be. But what a way to start the new year!" He said, smiling. I giggled and said "Yeah, no kidding! I've gotta go outside for a minute..."

He nodded and we got up and walked over to the back door. He opened it for me and I went out to use the bathroom. It was pretty cold, so I made it quick. I went back in a couple minutes later and pushed the door shut with my foot.

I went back over to the couch to see him laying down, taking up the entire thing. "Hey, you took my spot!" I said, smiling. He chuckled and said "Well, you weren't using it! Come here..." I hopped up with him and laid down, my back against his chest. He put his arms around me and took my paw in his hand, saying "Comfortable?"

I smiled and said "Yeah, I am...Thank you." He started rubbing my belly and chest, making me purr. I laid my head down next to his and said "I think I'm gonna get some sleep now."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning, lovely." He said, nuzzling me. I smiled and closed my eyes, quickly drifting off to a happy sleep.

_**Cody's POV**_

Lilly had fallen asleep on the couch with me in my arms. It was starting to get late and she was tired, so I decided we'll sleep there for the night. I didn't mind at all, as long as I was with her. I stayed awake since I wasn't that tired yet. I picked up the TV remote and switched it on, looking through the channels.

I found Alpha & Omega on the movie channel and put it on. It was already half over and at the part where they're all howling on the train and mountain. Kate and Humphrey started howling together and I saw Lilly's ear move as she heard it. I smiled and kissed her neck, making her purr.

It finished about fifteen minutes later, so I just turned it off. Lilly was still sound asleep and purring. I nuzzled her and quietly said "I love you, Lilly...SO much!" A smile formed on her face and she softly moaned "I love...too, Cody..." I chuckled and went back to gently rubbing her belly, feeling two pronounced lumps inside her.

_"So, we're having two...Perfect to me!" _I thought, feeling them tap my hand. I smiled and said "I love you guys, too! I can't wait to see you..." I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep when the front door opened.

I looked up to see Mom and Dad walking in. They saw us laying on the couch and Mom quietly said "Oh, hey! She's asleep?" I nodded and quietly said "Yeah, she fell asleep about a half hour ago."

"Why aren't you guys in your bed, then?" She asked. "I don't wanna wake her up just to go down the hall. We'll be fine, don't worry." I said, smiling. She smiled too and saw how I was holding her and said "You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do...With all my heart!" I said, kissing Lilly again. "I know you do...How come you haven't asked her to marry you yet?" She asked.

"I don't know...Because no body would marry us, I guess." I said. She smiled again and said "That's not the point. At least if you ask her, then she'll know you want to marry her. I guarantee she'd be really happy!"

"I know she would be. If there's someway that we CAN get married, then I will. I know that probably sounds odd to you guys..." I said, smiling. "Nope, not at all...You two have shown us true love knows no bounds. We don't care that she's a wolf. All we care about it that you guys are happy with each other." Dad said.

"Well, thanks! I was thinking...Since it's gonna be Christmas in a few days, I want to get her something nice. Like REALLY nice!" I said. Mom smiled and said "What kind of "nice" are we talking about?"

"Well, since you suggested it, a wedding ring!" I said, smiling.

"I knew it! Tell you what...Tomorrow I'll give you some money to get one with. It's not going to be much, only about three or four hundred, but I don't think she'd care how much you spent on it. Go to the Zales at the mall. They've got wedding bands there for about that much. Find a real nice one that would fit on her foreleg and get it." Mom said.

"Seriously!? Thanks, Mom!" I said, smiling widely. They both smiled and Dad said "Consider it a Christmas gift." I nodded and said "Then this is the best Christmas ever!" They laughed and Mom said "Merry Christmas, honey! We'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright! Goodnight, guys!" I said. They walked down the hall to their room, leaving Lilly and I on the couch. I smiled and kissed her again, saying "I love you, my sweet lady! I promise to never leave your side...Ever!" She purred in her sleep and I said "Goodnight, Lilly..."

I laid my head down with hers and slowly drifted off to sleep, anxious for tomorrow to come. I slept really good despite the excitement.

* * *

_**Sounds like they're going to have a really good Christmas! I know Lilly would say yes to marrying him! Can't wait to see how she reacts when he shows her the wedding ring! Well, band, but you know what I mean!**_


	20. Chapter 20

When I woke the next morning, it was from something wet on my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes to see Lilly still laying with me and licking my cheek. I smiled and said "Well, good morning, beautiful!"

She giggled and said "Good morning to you, too! Sleep good?" I nodded and said "Yeah, real good! How about you, lovely?"

"I slept amazingly well!" She said, nuzzling me. I chuckled and said "Well, you did pretty much pass out last night." She smiled and said "I was tired...Oh, was there someone howling or something last night?"

"Yeah, I was watching Alpha & Omega." I said. She nodded and said "I thought I heard it...So! What should we do today?"

"Well, I know you're not going to like hearing this, but I gotta go out for a bit soon. Unfortunately, you can't go...Sorry, love." I said, weakly smiling. She looked sad and said "I can't? Where is it?"

"It's a job interview." I said, lying. I couldn't tell her what I was ACUTALLY going to be doing, but still felt bad for lying to her. She nodded and said "Okay then...When are you leaving?"

"Around noon. I need to be there at about 12:30." I said. She smiled and said "Well, I hope it goes well!"

"Thanks, love! I need to take a shower real quick before I go and talk to Mom. She wanted to talk to me about something, but I don't know what." I said. She nodded again and said "Okay. Before you go, can we have breakfast?"

"Of course! What would my baby like?" I asked, smiling at her. She giggled and said "Just something light...I'm still kinda full from dinner last night."

"Sure. I'll make you a couple eggs then. Want some bacon with it?" I asked. She shook her head and said "Not this time."

"Okay. I'll make it for you and then take my shower." I said, sitting up. She moved a bit so I could get up and I went into the kitchen to make breakfast for her. I was hungry myself, so it would be quick.

About ten minutes later, I had them done. I put them on a plate for her and took it in to her. She smiled and said "Thank you, babe!" I kissed her and said "Don't mention it. While you eat, I'm gonna take a shower. I'll be right back!" She nodded and started eating while I went down to our bedroom.

I took a quick shower and put on some nicer clothes as to make it look like I really was going to an interview. I walked back out to the living room to see Lilly just finshing breakfast. "So, how do I look?" I asked.

"Nice! They'd be crazy not to hire you!" She said, smiling. I walked over and kissed her cheek, saying "Thanks, babe! I've gotta talk to Mom real quick before I go. Want me to take your plate?" She nodded and I took it into the kitchen and washed it before going down the hall.

I knocked on my parents' door and Dad opened it. "What're you all dressed up for?" He asked, smiling. I was too and quietly said "Lilly thinks I'm going for a job interview."

"Hm, nice cover! Okay, here's the money we got you. There's $425 there. Make sure you make it special for her!" He said. I smiled and said "I will. Thanks, Dad!"

"Don't worry about it. Now, hurry up! When you get home, let us see it." He said. I nodded and said "Alright. I gotta run! See you guys later!" I walked back out to the living room to put my shoes on and Lilly said "So, when're you gonna be back?"

"Probably around 1:30 or 2...I won't be gone long, I promise!" I said. She smiled and said "Okay, I'll just take a nap or something until then." I got up and grabbed my keys before kissing her nose and saying "Okay, I gotta go now. Love you!"

"Love you, too! See you later!" She said as I walked out the door. I got in my Jeep and started it up, letting the engine warm up some before leaving. I already had an idea of what I wanted to get her in my head and KNEW she would love it!

_**Lilly's POV**_

Cody had just left and I heard him drive away. I smiled and hopped off the couch, walking down to his parents' room and scratching on the door. His Mom opened it and said "Hi, Lilly! What's up?"

"Just wanted to ask you something real quick!" I said, my tail wagging. She smiled and said "Sure, come on in!" I walked in and hopped up on the bed. "So, what's on your mind?" She asked.

"Well...I know Christmas is coming up soon and I would really like to get Cody something. I know that I personally can't get it for him, so I was kinda hoping you could help me out." I said, a little nervous.

"Of course we can! Although, he has told us he doesn't need anything...All he wants is to just be with you." She said, smiling. I giggled and said "Yeah, but I know there is something he'd really like to have!"

"What's that?" She asked. "Well, we went to the mall yesterday and walked around a bit. There were some shotguns for sale and he found one he really liked!" I said.

"Mm hm...So, you had the same idea we did?" She said. I smiled and said "Oh, really? Wow...Well, what do you think?"

"I love it! Do you remember which one it was?" She asked. I quickly nodded and said "Yep, I remember! It's really nice AS IS, but I'd like to make it special for him."

"What do you wanna do to it?" She asked. I thought for a moment and said "I know he likes black and white colors together, so maybe we could do something with that. Maybe some kind of engraving on it somewhere, too."

"Okay, sounds like it could work. Any idea for the engraving?" She asked. "Not really...I was hoping you might have one." I said.

"We can figure something out. How about this...When he gets home later, we'll tell him we're going to have a girls day out? Just you and I having some fun!" She said, smiling. My tail started wagging and I said "Yeah, that sounds perfect! I'm sure he'll believe us!"

"Okay then! When he gets home, I'll let him know that we're going out for a while." She said. I nodded and said "Alright! Thank you SO much!"

"It's no problem, Lilly! Why don't you go relax or something for a little while?" She asked. I smiled and said "Okay, I'll go lay down for a bit then." I hopped off their bed and walked over to our bedroom. I went in and pushed the door almost shut and got up on our bed.

I laid down on my back and stretched out, excited for later. I started rubbing my belly, feeling the pups tap my paw. I smiled and said "Just a few more weeks...We both love you guys very much!" I felt another tap as if they were responding to me.

I suddenly had an itch on my thigh and reached down to scratch it. When I did, my paw brushed over my womanhood, making me gasp. "Oh, that felt good!" I said to myself. I did it again, this time on purpose, and felt the same feelings that Cody gave me when he did it. I softly purred in pleasure and thought _"I didn't know I could do that! Hmm...Maybe..."_

I started to rub myself, moaning in pleasure. I smiled and quietly said "Oh, I like this!" I was getting excited and could not only feel my fluids leaking out, but could also smell myself in the air already.

I kept at it, slowly rubbing my wet folds. After a couple minutes, I started panting and knew I was getting close. My entire butt was soaked from my fluids and I could feel the intense pressure building inside me.

Just as it hit, I quietly cried out and my fluids sprayed out all over the bed. It lasted for quite a few seconds until I could finally start to catch my breath again. "Oh, wow! I had no idea I could do that!" I said to myself.

My paw was soaked in the sweet smelling juice, so I licked it all off to get it clean. _"Tastes pretty good! Now I know why he likes it so much!" _I though to myself. I smiled and yawned, feeling tired now.

I drifted off to sleep a few minutes later, feeling warm all over now.

_**Cody's POV**_

I just got to the mall a few minutes ago and was walking into Zales. A lady saw me come in and said "Hi, anything I can help you with?"

"Maybe. I'm looking for a wedding band." I said. She smiled and said "Oh, really? Well, we've got quite a few over here." I walked over to the display case where they were and she said "Any specific color or anything?"

"I was looking for an amethyst crystal. A lavender color." I said. She nodded and said "Alright, I've got about five here." She opened the case and pulled five out and laid them on the counter.

"The first one here is just a basic one. Silver band with a medium sized crystal in the middle." She said. I nodded and saw one that was exactly what I wanted! "What about this one?" I said, pointing to one in the middle.

"That one is a special one. The band is sterling silver, but the crystal wraps all the way around it. It's a very clear crystal and you can have anything you like engraved on the band." She said, smiling.

"How much is it?" I asked. She looked it up on the computer and said "It starts at $375 and to have it engraved is another $100." I only had $425, so I said "Can you do part cash and part card?"

"Certainly! Anything you want engraved on it?" She asked. I nodded and said "For the only woman I could ever love the way I do her, Lilly."

"Aw, how sweet! You're going to make her very happy!" She said, smiling. I was too and said "Thanks! About how long will it take?"

"Only about a half hour." She said. I nodded and said "Okay. I'm going to go get something to eat real fast."

"No problem. We'll have it done by the time you get back." She said. I walked out and toward the food court, which was about a five minute walk. I decided on Taco Bell and walked over to the counter.

"Hi, can I help you?" The guy working there asked. "Hi. Can I get two beef burritos, a Doritos taco, and a large drink?" I said.

"Sure! Anything else?" He asked. "No, that's it." I said.

"For here or to go?" He asked. "Here..." I said, taking out my wallet. "That'll be $9.48." He said. I swiped my card and he gave me the reciept and my cup.

"Order number 214. Have a nice day!" He said. I nodded and walked over to the soda machine and got some Mountain Dew. I sat down at one of the tables there to wait for my order.

"Hey, Cody!" I heard someone yell. I looked around and saw Eugene and Kaci walked over to me. "Hey, what's up!? Haven't seen you guys for a while!" I said, getting up and hugging them.

"Not much, just out doing some Christmas shopping. How about you?" Kaci asked. "Same here. Getting something for Lilly." I said, smiling.

"Oh? And what might that be?" She asked. "Well, it won't be ready for about twenty minutes or so. Come with me when I go pick it up and you'll see." I said.

"Cool! What're you dressed up for, though?" Eugene asked. I laughed and said "I told Lilly I was coming here for a job interview."

"Oh, okay. She's back at home?" He asked. I nodded and said "Yeah. She said she was gonna take a nap until I get back."

"Okay. So, how's she been doing? Everything going alright for the pups so far?" Kaci asked. "Yep, seems all good! Looks like we're having two!" I said, smiling.

"Well, congratulations!" She said, hugging me. "Thanks, Kaci! I'll tell her you said that!" I said. Just then, my order number was called. I got up and got my food before sitting back down with them.

We all talked a while longer while I ate. I finshed about twenty minutes later and looked at my watch. "Woah, I need to go get her present!" I said, getting up. They got up as well and Kaci said "Okay, we'll go with you. I wanna see this!"

We walked down to Zales and went inside. The same lady saw me come back in and said "Oh, you're back! It's ready if you want to see it!" I nodded and she pulled out a small black box and opened it, revealing the beautiful item.

Kaci gasped and said "Oh my god! It's amazing!" I smiled and said "Thanks, Kaci! It's going to be Lilly's wedding band!"

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you two!" She said, hugging me with tears in her eyes. Eugene smiled and said "So am I! Congratulations, man!"

"Thanks!" I said as Kaci let go of me. I turned back to the lady and gave her the $425 and my card for the rest. She swiped it and gave me the reciept, saying "This girl must be really special for you to get her this!"

"She is...She's the love of my life." I said, smiling. She was too and said "Well, good luck! Merry Christmas!" I nodded and said "You too!" We all walked out and Kaci said "She is going to faint when she sees it!"

I laughed and said "Most likely! I've gotta go home and show Mom and Dad now." She nodded and said "Okay. It was great to see you again! Let us know what happens!"

"Alright, see you guys later!" I said. I quickly walked out to the parking lot to my Jeep and got in, anticipating seeing Lilly again.

_**Lilly's POV**_

I had fallen asleep after...having a little fun. I was sleeping real good until I felt something on my head. I slowly came back to reality and opened my eyes to see Cody kissing my forehead. I smiled and sleepily said "Hi, babe! You're home already?"

"Yeah, I am. Sleep good?" He asked. I nodded and said "Real good!" He chuckled and said "I don't doubt it...Just what did you do earlier?"

I blushed madly and said "I didn't even know I'd do it..." He smiled and said "It's okay. You soaked the sheets, though..."

"I know...Sorry..." I said, weakly smiling. He kissed my nose and said "It's alright. Why don't you let me change them real quick?" I nodded and got up, getting off the bed for him. I could feel the fur around my womanhood was matted down and still wet.

"Think I could get a bath when you're done? Your Mom and I are going out for a bit together in a bit." I asked, blushing again. "Of course...Just having some girl time?" He asked, smiling. I nodded and said "Yep! She asked if I'd like to join her for a while and I said yes."

"Well, that's great!" He said, pulling the sheets off and replacing them with clean ones. "So, how was the interview?" I asked. He shrugged and said "I thought it was alright, but they turned me away. Said I didn't have enough experiance..."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." I said, feeling bad for him. He smiled and said "It's alright, there's more jobs available." I nodded and said "Yeah, true..."

He finished with the sheets and said "Okay, now how about that bath?" I smiled and said "Sounds good!" We went into the bathroom and he started the water, getting it warm. "So, why'd you decide to do that earlier?" He asked.

I blushed again and said "I don't know...I had an itch on my leg and accidently touched myself." He chuckled and said "Right...Accidently..."

"What!? It was an accident! And then I got...excited. It felt SO good!" I said, smiling. He was too and said "I don't doubt it...Better then when I do it?" I giggled and said "No, of course not! Nothing is better then that!"

"Okay, just checking...Alright, water's warm. Hop in!" He said. I jumped in the nice warm water and he sprayed me down, getting my fur wet. I smiled and said "So relaxing..." He started washing me, gently massaging my back and sides. I was purring and said "What do you think you're doing?"

"What? Just making sure you're happy..." He said, smiling. I giggled and said "Right...What, did you miss out on the fun earlier?"

"Well, yeah..." He said, laughing. I did too and said "Well, we can't do anything right now. I've still gotta be with your Mom."

"That's alright. You know I'm not going to do anything if you don't want to." He said. I nodded and said "I know..." After a few minutes, I rolled over for him and he washed my chest and stomach. He also got my womanhood clean, getting any of my scent off it.

When he was done, I jumped out and shook dry and he finished with a towel. I smiled at him and said "Thanks, babe! I really needed that!"

"You're welcome, love." He said, kissing me. We walked out to the living room and his Mom was out there getting ready. She saw me coming and said "Ready to go, Lilly?" I nodded and said "Yep, ready!"

"You two just have fun! I'll see you later!" He said, relaxing on the couch. We walked outside to her car and got in. "How would you like a full spa treatment?" She asked, smiling.

"Spa? What's that?" I asked. "Probably the most relaxing thing ever! You feel so amazing afterwards!" She said. I smiled and said "Okay, that sounds great! Sure they'll let me?"

"If they don't, then we'll have some serious problems!" She said, laughing. I giggled and said "Okay. Well, thank you!"

"It's my treat to you..." She said, starting the car. I smiled as we pulled out of the driveway and headed toward the mall. We got there about ten minutes later and found a spot close to the entrance.

"Okay, here we are!" She said as we got out. We went inside and to the Sport Chalet about five minutes away. We went to the rack where Cody saw the shotgun and I found it and said "Here it is!"

"Oh, that is nice! And it's on sale!" She said, picking it up. We walked up to the cashier and she said "Hi, we'd like to get this shotgun, but we want it personalized for my son."

"Sure, no problem! What would you like done?" The man asked. She told him what we had planned and he said "Oh, okay! Unfortunately, we can't do engravings. He'd need to have it done himself."

"That's okay. I'm sure he'd know exactly what he'd want!" She said. I nodded and he said "Alright. If you want to get it, we can send it out to be painted today. It should be back here in two days."

"Sounds good! How much total?" She asked. He rang it up and said "$350 for the gun and $40 for the paint job. Just fill out this card how it should be painted with the colors you want and we'll send it out."

"Okay." She said, writing in what we wanted on the little card. He ran her card and gave her the receipt, saying "Bring this in with you when you pick it up. Merry Christmas!"

"Thank you!" We said as we walked out. I smiled and said "He's really gonna love that!"

"Yeah, he is! Any idea if he's gotten anything for you yet?" She asked. I shrugged and said "I don't know to be honest...He knows he doesn't need to buy me anything, though. I'm perfectly happy with just being with him!"

"Aw...Well, I'm sure he's thinking about getting you something anyway!" She said. I giggled and we walked down to another little place that said "Spa" outside of it.

"Alright, now for some relaxation!" She said, smiling. I was too and said "Looks great!" She laughed and said "Oh, this isn't even HALF of it!"


	21. Chapter 21

Cody's Mom and I were at the spa, as she called it, having a great time! They didn't seem to mind me one bit, even when they learned I could talk! We got our nails done already and were relaxing in a mud bath.

"So, you can just do all this whenever you feel like?" I asked, stunned at how good humans have it. She smiled and said "For the most part...I wish I could, but I can't always afford it. I got a little bonus this year for Christmas and decided to use it for everyone."

"Wow, that's cool! Thank you SO much for asking me to come!" I said, smiling. "You're very welcome, Lilly! How've you been feeling lately?" She asked.

"Pretty good, actually. The pups've been kicking a lot recently, so I know it's not going to be too much longer until they're born." I said. She nodded and said "Well, you're only in your fourth week, so there's still quite some time before they're born. Are you excited to be a mother?"

"Oh, of course I am! It's something I've always wanted...I know Cody's gonna be a great father!" I said, smiling. She was too and said "Yeah, he will be! If you guys need any help at any time, don't be afraid to tell us. We'll help you out any way we can."

"Well, thank you! I'm sure we will at SOME point." I said, laughing. "Yeah, they can be a bit of a handful sometimes...Have you thought of any names yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, one...If one of them is a boy, I like Dakota!" I said, smiling. She nodded and said "That's a good name!"

"I'm sure Cody's got one or two in mind already, too." I said. We talked for a while longer, just enjoying the day together. After a couple hours, we got out of the mud and washed off. I shook dry and said "Wow, that was really refreshing!"

"Yeah, it is. Feels like all the tension and everything just fades away." She said, smiling. I nodded and we went out to the front desk and she paid for our day there. "Thank you, ma'am! Hope you two have a great day!" The girl working there said.

"Thanks, you too!" She said and we walked out. "So, ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for everything today!" I said, smiling. She smiled too and said "You're welcome, Lilly! It was my pleasure!" We walked out of the mall and to her car, getting in and driving home.

_**Cody's POV**_

I was laying on the couch watching TV, waiting for Mom and Lilly to get home. I had Lilly's wedding band in my hand, looking it over. It looked so nice the way the lavender crystal shined in the light. It looked to be about the right size for her, but if it wasn't, I could take it back and they could fit it.

"Nice!" A voice said from behind me. I was startled and quickly turned my head to see Dad standing behind me. "Where'd you come from!?" I asked, a little scared. He laughed and said "I was out front. Didn't you hear me come in?"

"Obviously not." I said, smiling. He chuckled and said "Well, pay attention more. That's a nice band!"

"Yeah, it is! I really hope she loves it!" I said, smiling. "She will, don't worry..." He said, sitting in the chair next to the couch. I put it in it's box and took it down to our room, hiding it in the closet. I heard the front door open and went back out to see Mom and Lilly coming in.

"Hey, you two!" I said, smiling. Lilly's tail started wagging and she said "Hey, yourself! Did you miss me?"

"Nah, not really..." I jokingly said. She smiled and said "Oh, whatever...Come here." I walked over to her and she kissed me, softly purring. I smiled and said "So, how was you guys' day?"

"Great! It was really relaxing there!" She said. I chuckled and said "Well, good! I'm glad to hear you had fun!"

"I kinda feel like laying down for a bit, though. I'm a little sleepy now..." She said, yawning. "Alright. Let's go down to the bedroom then." We walked down the hall to our room and I closed the door before we got in bed.

She laid down next to me and nuzzled me, saying "I love you, Cody..." I kissed her cheek and said "I love you, too...You're absolutely beautiful! What'd you two do there?"

"Well, after we got our nails done..." She said, holding her paw up to me. I smiled and said "Nails, huh? Typical girl..." She giggled and said "After that, we got a nice mud bath! THAT was really relaxing!"

"Sounds like Mom treated you to a really good day!" I said. She nodded and said "Yeah, she did! We walked around a bit afterwards before coming home."

"Well, that sounds like it was fun! Did you miss me at all?" I asked. "Only every second..." She said as she pulled me into a kiss. I smiled and kissed her back, making her softly moan. We ended up kissing for a couple minutes before she pulled back and yawned again.

"Tired?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yeah, I am...What time is it?" I looked at the clock by our bed and said "Almost 8:30PM...How about we get some sleep?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Goodnight, babe...I love you." She said, nuzzling me. I kissed her forehead and said "Goodnight, Lilly. Love you, too!" She laid her head against my chest and started purring, falling asleep a couple minutes later. I pulled the blanket up over us and started to fall asleep as well.

_**Two Days Later...Christmas Day**_

Lilly and I spent Christmas Eve with Eugene and Kaci at their house, playing games and just having fun all day. We got home around 11PM last night and fell asleep almost instantly. I had Lilly's present hidden in the closet until later when I felt it would be a good idea to bring it out.

I was woken up by something pushing my arm. I opened my eyes to see Lilly nudging my shoulder, her tail wagging like crazy. "Come on, Cody! Wake up!" She said, smiling. I yawned and said "What time is it?"

"About 6:30...Your parents are up already. Come on, it's Christmas!" She said, jumping off the bed. I happily sighed and said "Alright, I'll be right out..." She ran out to the living room while I changed clothes. I went out to the living room to see her sitting on the couch, looking really excited.

"Merry Christmas!" Mom and Dad said, smiling. I was too and said "Thanks, guys. Merry Christmas to you, too!"

"If you want to, go ahead and start opening them." Mom said. I nodded and sat down next to the small pile of gifts and sorted through them. I set Lilly and I's off to the side and gave Mom and Dad theirs.

Lilly came over next to me and said "Those are mine!?" I nodded and said "Yep, from all of us!"

"Wow, thanks!" She said, tail wagging. She started tearing the paper off hers, anxious to see what they were. She got a thick chew bone, a couple squeak toys and a nice looking necklace. "Thank you, guys!" She said, smiling.

"You're welcome, Lilly! Cody, aren't you gonna open yours?" Mom asked. I nodded and started on them, loving what I saw! A new copy of Black Ops II with the dogtags, Skyrim and a new watch.

"Thanks, guys! How'd you know I wanted Black Ops?" I asked. Dad shrugged and said "Took a guess..."

"Wow, really!? Well, thanks again!" I said. Mom smiled and said "You're welcome, honey! And thank you for what you got us! We know it's not much, but we also know you can't afford that much."

"Yeah, I know...I wish I could, though." I said. "Don't worry about it. We've got one more for you..." Mom said. I looked at them both and Lilly, saying "You do? What is it?" Dad went down the hall and came back out with much larger box then the rest.

"What is this?" I asked as he handed it to me. "It's from all three of us. Open it..." Mom said, smiling. I took the paper off to see a long tan box. I opened it and was blown away by what was inside.

"What the...How..." I stammered. Lilly smiled and said "Merry Christmas, Cody!" I smiled and said "Is this the one that we saw at the mall!?"

"Yep, the very same! Only painted how we think you'd like!" She said. I looked up at Mom and Dad and said "This is amazing! It's exactly how I'd do it!" The paint job was a two tone black and white. Mainly white all over the gun, but black accents too. The trigger assembly, pins, barrel nut and grip panels were black. It looked amazing!

"I...I don't know what to say! Thank you, guys!" I said, setting it down and hugging Mom and Dad. "No hug for me?" Lilly asked, giggling. I sat back down and pulled her into a passionate kiss, making her purr.

When I let go of her, I said "How's that? Better then a hug?" She nodded and said "Much...I love you, Cody!" I smiled and said "I love you, too! I've got one more for you, too..."

"Oh, really? What is it?" She asked, smiling. I went down to our room and got it out of the closet and took it out to her. She looked at it and said "When did you get this?"

"When I went back to the mall the other day." I said. She nodded and said "Can you open it?" I nodded and pulled the paper off, revealing the black Zales box. "Zales? Why does that sound familiar..." She said, thinking.

"Maybe this will remind you..." I said, opening it to reveal the band. She gasped and said "Oh my...Th-that's for m-me!?" I nodded and said "Yep! I got it for you for a reason."

"What's that?" She asked, still stunned. I smiled and said "Well, you know, it's called a wedding band for a reason..." Her head shot up to look at me and she said "W-wedding!? You...You mean!?"

"Lilly, will you marry me?" I asked, smiling widely. She cried out in happiness and pushed me onto my back, yelling "Yes! Yes, I will!" I pulled her into a kiss and she started crying onto me. Mom was crying as well and Dad had tears in his eyes.

After a couple minutes, Lilly sat back up and said "I love you so much!" I smiled and said "I love you, too! Let's see if this fits..." She held her paw up for me and I took the band out of the box and slid it over her paw. It was a tight fit, but it got over it and rested perfectly on her wrist.

"I love it!" She said, smiling. I kissed her and said "I picked it out just for you...It matches you eyes perfectly!"

"Thank you SO much! I can't tell you how much this means to me!" She said, kissing me again. "I've got a pretty good idea..." I said, chuckling. She giggled and Mom said "Congratulations, guys! We're so happy for you both!"

"Thanks, Mom!" I said, hugging them again. Lilly hugged them too and said "This is the best day of my life! All thanks to you guys!"

"You're welcome, Lilly! When would you guys want to get married?" Dad asked. She shrugged and said "I have no idea..."

"Well, whenever you decide to, we will. It's all up to you!" I said, kissing her cheek. She smiled and said "Okay...We'll figure something out." I picked up all the wrapping paper laying around and threw it away before picking up my new shotgun and taking it over to the couch.

"How about later we head to the range and test it out?" Dad asked. I nodded and said "I was thinking the same thing! I might relax for a bit before we go. I'm gonna take this down to our room and clean it out real quick. Make sure it's in good shape."

"Sure. We'll see you in a little bit then!" Mom said as I went down the hall. Lilly got off the couch and ran after me as I went into our room. She jumped up onto the bed and said "This is the best day ever so far! I can't believe you did this for me!"

"I'd do it every single day if I could. You mean the world to me and I never want to lose you!" I said, kissing her again. "I don't want to lose you, either! I don't know what I'd do without you!" She said, a tear in her eye. I wiped it away and said "Don't start thinking about it or you'll just get upset. Okay?"

She nodded and said "Okay...I still can't believe this! This is the most beautiful thing I've EVER seen!" I chuckled and said "Not quite..."

"What do you mean?" She asked, smiling. I picked up a small mirror I had and held it up in front of her. She giggled and said "Oh, stop! How much did this cost?"

"The price doesn't matter to me. It was worth every penny just to see your reaction." I said, kissing her. She smiled and said "Then it must've been a lot!" I shrugged and said "It wasn't too bad...As long as you like it, then that's all that matters."

"Well, I LOVE it!" She said, her tail wagging. I smiled and said "Well, I'm glad! It would suck if you didn't like it, because I can't take it back!" I kissed her cheek and said "Merry Christmas, Lilly..."

"Merry Christmas to you, too...How about you put that shotgun away for a little bit and we relax a while?" She asked. I smiled and said "Sure, love..." I set it down against my dresser and closed the door before getting in bed with her. I laid down next to her and she laid down, her back against my chest.

I kissed her neck and said "I love you, Lilly..." She purred and said "I love you, too...If your parents weren't home, we'd be having some fun right now!" I chuckled and said "Yeah, but they are...That's alright, though. I'm perfectly happy with just laying here with you."

"So am I...Although I AM pretty excited right now!" She said, giggling. "Well, then just look forward to tonight, my beautiful wife!" I said, nuzzling her. She purred again and said "Sounds great already!"

I put my arms around her, taking her paw in my hand and gently stroking her chest and belly. She was steadily purring, telling me how much she liked it. She smiled and said "I feel SO warm right now!"

"Just relax, love...Let's take a little nap until we go to the range, okay?" I asked. She yawned and said "Okay, that sounds good. See you later, babe..." I kissed her cheek and said "You know it...See you in a bit." She closed her eyes and fell asleep a couple minutes later, me right behind her.

* * *

_**This one is again a little shorter, but I got too tired to go any further. Just a heads up...I won't have a new chapter up for a few days. I've gotta start taking tests at school and also enrolling in college and taking care of all that shit. Sorry guys!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Lilly's POV**_

Cody and I fell asleep earlier after an early Christmas morning. We was more excited then I though he would be when he saw his new gun, but not nearly as much as when I was when he proposed!

I still couldn't get over how beautiful the wedding band was! The fact that he got it tells me he loves me just as much as he says he does! I know I could not love him anymore then I did already and marrying him would be the icing on the cake.

I started to wake up after what felt like a few minutes. I slowly opened my eyes to see the sun shining bright in the room, lighting everything up, including the band on my wrist. I smiled as I looked at it, the light glinting off the perfect crystal. I gently moved away and turned over so I facing him and started licking his neck, waking him.

"Mmm...Hi, love!" He sleepily said. I nuzzled him and said "Hi, babe! How'd you sleep?" He smiled and said "Good...Pretty good. How about you?"

"Great!" I said. He chuckled and said "I probably know why...Can't believe we're getting married sometime!"

"Me either! When do you think we should?" I asked. He shrugged and said "Whenever you want to. It's your special day and I want it to be perfect for you." I kissed him and said "That's really sweet! Any place in mind?"

"I might know somewhere you'd like. I'm not telling you where, though!" He said, smiling. I giggled and said "Ass..."

"I know I am...You feeling hungry yet?" He asked, stretching. "No, not really. I probably will be later on, though." I said, cuddling up to him.

"Okay then. So, what do you feel like doing for a while until Mom and Dad are ready to go?" He asked. I smiled and said "Well, I've still got one idea..."

"Sure you want to?" He asked, starting to rub my back. I softly purred and said "Yes...I really want to!"

"Well, you know I'm not going to say no!" He said, laughing. I giggled again and said "Oh, I know you won't. How about just a nice, slow time? I want to feel EVERYTHING!"

"Anything you desire, sweetheart..." He said, kissing me. I smiled and returned the kiss, both of us locked together with passion. I could feel my womanhood heating up and felt my fluids starting to flow out a little.

After a couple minutes, he pulled back and said "You smell that, too?" I smiled and said "Yeah, I do...Why?" He chuckled and said "Because you smell amazing! I just can't get enough of it!" I blushed a little and said "Well, if I smell so good, what about how I _taste?_"

"Want me to find out?" He asked, kissing my nose. I giggled and said "I would love that!" He kissed me one last time before moving over me. I rolled onto my back and pulled him into another kiss while his hands massaged my chest. I purred and said "Oh, that feels good..."

He ran his hands down the sides of my enlarged stomach, feeling the pups kick. He smiled and said "I just can't wait to see them!"

"Neither can I! It feels like it's been years since I got pregnant." I said, my eyes closed so I could enjoy the feelings more. I felt him move from over me and down to my hind legs and I knew what he was going to do.

Sure enough, I suddenly felt his tounge run over my soaked folds and a really sensitive spot that made my chest arch up into the air and me gasp. "Oh my god...Do that again!" I gasped, wanting more. He chuckled and kept at it, making me moan and wimper in pleasure.

"Oh, god! That feels fucking amazing!" I said, almost yelling. I felt that intense pressure building inside me and knew it wouldn't be much longer until that amazing moment.

Just a few seconds later, I was just about there and cried out "It's coming! Don't stop, whatever you do, don't stop!" My hips started bucking up at him and I was wimpering uncontrollably as it hit me.

I held back a scream as my fluids sprayed out and soaked him, myself and the sheets below me. When it finally ended, my chest was heaving and I couldn't even move. He laid down next to me and I instantly pulled him into a kiss, tasting myself in his mouth.

I pulled back a minute later and he smiled, saying "So, you enjoy that?" I quickly nodded and said "Yes, more then ever! That was flat out amazing!" He chuckled and kissed me again, saying "To answer your question, you taste amazing! Like a warm, sweet honey..."

I laid there for a few minutes trying to recover. I smiled at him and said "If I can stand up, you ready for part two?" He laughed and said "You don't need to be standing for that, you know...In fact, let's do this!"

He suddenly rolled onto his back, pulling me up onto his chest. I nuzzled him and said "This way seems more fun!" He kissed my neck and said "Put your legs next to me." I nodded and did as he said, my forelegs next to his shoulders and my hind legs next to his waist.

He quickly took his clothes off and tossed them in the hamper by the bed before putting his hands on my hips, gently rubbing them. "Ready, love?" He asked, staring into my eyes. I smiled and said "Oh, yeah! Ready!" He kissed me and gently pulled my hips down onto his hard member, sliding easily inside me.

I moaned in pleasure and said "Oh, yeah...I like this!" He chuckled and said "As long as it doesn't hurt..." I giggled and said "Not even a little! Why haven't we done it like this before?"

"I don't know, never thought about it I guess." He said, gently raising and lowering my hips onto him. I was purring in pleasure and said "Well, we need to remember this! It's amazing!" He nuzzled my neck and we kept at it for a while until his arms were getting sore.

"I can't do this much longer, lovely. My arms are starting to hurt." He said. I smiled and said "Then let me take over..." He let go of me and I took over, thrusting my hips down onto him. We were both panting already, so I knew neither of us would last much longer.

My fluids were pouring out around him, soaking us both in the slick fluid. Wet slapping sounds came from us, exciting me even more. I was breathing hard and said "I...I think it's about...to happen!" He nodded and said "Me too! You ready?" I quickly nodded as I lost control and released all over him.

My head dropped down onto his chest and I quietly cried out as my fluids sprayed out again. I slammed my hips down onto him and stayed there as he wrapped his arms around me and loudly groaned, his warm seed rushing into me and coating my walls in the sticky substance.

I was panting hard and said "That...was amazing!" He smiled and said "Yeah, it was! You were on fire, love!" I giggled and said "I know, I could feel it! I'm a little sore there now, though."

"Want me to pull out?" He asked. I nuzzled him and said "No, I really don't...I love this feeling! So full..." He kissed my forehead and we lay there for about ten minutes, just cuddling each other and kissing.

Eventually the scent of mating started to get to us. "Feel like a nice relaxing bath?" He asked, stroking my back. I was purring and said "That sounds really nice right now!" I slowly stood up, my legs shaking. I felt him slide out of me and I looked back to see his seed dripping out of me.

I giggled and said "Wow, must've been a lot this time!" He chuckled and I moved from over him to let him get up. We hopped off the bed and stretched before heading into the bathroom. He started the water to get it warm and I sat down, saying "I've got a quick question for you..."

"What's up?" He asked, feeling the water. "Well...Why can't you get me pregnant? Why do we need another wolf for that?" I asked, a little confused.

He looked at me and said "It's kinda complicated to explain...Basically since we're not the same species, our DNA doesn't mix together and work like that. Believe me, I'd be THRILLED if we could do that! And just because we can't doesn't change how much I love you."

"Okay, I kinda get it. There's not even a slim chance it could work?" I asked. He shrugged and said "If there is, then it's a tiny chance." I smiled and said "Well, I'd take it! It's alright, though...I'm still happy that I did get pregnant, even if it was because of another wolf."

"So am I, love..." He said, kissing me. I purred and kissed him back, my tail wagging. I pulled back and he said "Okay, water's warm. Hop in!" I nodded and jumped in the nice, relaxing water, my sore muscles feeling so much better!

He got my fur wet and started washing my, focusing mainly around my womanhood to make sure I was perfectly clean all over. It was just a normal bath just to get clean and nothing else. I got out a few minutes later and shook dry, feeling so much better now.

"Thanks, babe! I'm gonna get some water and lay down on the couch for a bit." I said, smiling at him. He nodded and said "Okay, I'll be out soon." I walked out to the kitchen where my water bowl was and got a quick drink before getting up on the couch to relax. His parents weren't out there like I thought they would be, so I figured they were in their room.

_**Cody's POV**_

I just got out of the shower and dried off before putting some clothes on. I tossed the towel into my hamper by the bed and walked out to the living room to see Lilly laying on the couch, her tail wagging.

"Hey, sexy!" I said, going over to her. She giggled and said "Hey, you! Feel better?" I nodded and said "Yep, much better! In a clean sort of way..."

"I don't doubt it after earlier..." She said, nuzzling me. I kissed her forehead and held her head to my chest, stroking her side and making her purr. She yawned and said "I feel like taking a quick nap...I'm a little bit sleepy."

"Okay then. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." I said. She got closer and cuddled up against me, closing her eyes and falling asleep a couple minutes later. I kept stroking her side and back and she was purring in her sleep.

I picked up the TV remote and flipped it on, looking through the guide. After a minute of browsing, I decided on the music channel we listen to. I put it on and turned it down a little so it didn't wake her up.

I was starting to feel a little tired myself and was about to get a little sleep when Mom came out. "Oh, you're finally up! She asleep?" She asked. I nodded and said "Yeah, fell asleep about ten minutes ago."

"Oh, okay. Most girls do sleep a lot more while they're pregnant." She said. "Are we still going to the range later?" I asked.

"I called them earlier to see if they were open and nobody answered the phone. So I assume they're not." She said. I shrugged and said "Well, it is Christmas after all...It's cool, we can go tommorow or something."

"Alright. Your Dad and I have to head to the store in a few minutes, just so you know." She said. I nodded and said "Okay. We'll figure out something to do, I'm sure." She nodded and went back down the hall to their room, leaving us alone on the couch.

I gently moved around to get a little more comfortable, trying not to wake her, but it didn't work. "Cody?" She almost silently wispered. "I'm here, don't worry." I said, rubbing her back. She wimpered a little and said "My stomach hurts..."

"How bad?" I asked, a little worried. "Not badly, but it's really uncomfortable." She said, shifting around.

"Think you're okay?" I asked. She slowly nodded and said "I think so..." I kissed her forehead and said "You'll be alright, just relax." She nodded again and cuddled up more against me, putting her forelegs around me. I kissed her again and she quickly fell back asleep, softly purring.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep as well, still slightly worried about her. I was only asleep for a couple minutes when I felt her getting up. I opened my eyes to see her hopping off the couch and going down the hall. I got up and followed her down to the bathroom. She went in and sat next to the toilet, putting her forelegs on it and laying her head on them.

"You okay, love?" I asked. She shook her head and said "No, I feel sick...Like, really sick." I went in and sat down next to her, rubbing her back and said "Think you should go see the vet then?"

"Maybe, I don't know...My stomach hurts really bad now and I don't know what's wrong." She said, tears in her eyes. I wiped them off and said "Okay, I'm gonna put on a jacket and take you over. I'm worried about you and the pups." She nodded and I went into our room to get a heavy coat. As I was putting it on, I heard her throw up in the bathroom and cough a couple times.

I went back to her and said "Okay, you ready to go?" She nodded and wiped her mouth off before walking out with me. She stopped for some water and then we went out to my Jeep and got in. I rolled the window down for her so she could get some fresh air while we drove over.

It was only about ten minutes later when we got there. I parked the Jeep and we got out and went inside. The girl working there saw us coming in and said "Oh, hi, guys! What brings you by?"

"I'm feeling really sick right now...I don't know what's wrong." Lilly said. She nodded and said "Okay. Come on back with me." We went to an exam room and she said "The doctor will be right in." I nodded and she closed the door and walked back out.

"Feeling any better yet?" I asked. She shook her head and said "Not really...I'm just worried about them mostly."

"They'll be fine, trust me..." I said, hoping to help her feel better. She nodded and just then, the door opened again and the doctor came in. "Hi, guys! What seems to be the problem?" She asked, closing the door.

"No idea...She started feeling sick while she was taking a nap earlier." I said. She looked down at Lilly and said "Does your stomach hurt?" Lilly nodded and she said "Okay. Cody, can you set her up here, please?"

I lifted Lilly up onto the table, being careful not to lift her by her belly. The doctor started looking her over, feeling her stomach in places. She got her temperature and a few minutes later said "I don't really know what it is either. Could be something as simple as a cold or a mild flu."

"Can you tell if the pups are okay?" Lilly asked, scared a little. She nodded and felt her stomach again, lightly pressing on it. She smiled and said "They feel alright to me. I felt them both kick." Lilly weakly smiled and said "Thank you!"

"Don't mention it. Just so I can rule things out, tell me what all happened this morning before this started." She said. Lilly and I looked at each other and she nodded, telling me it was okay to tell her.

"Well, after we unwrapped our Christmas gifts, we laid down for a little more sleep. When we got up, we...kinda...did it." I said, blushing. Lilly was too, but a little more. The doctor smiled and said "It's alright, nothing to be embarassed about. Did you eat anything today yet?"

"No, I haven't been hungry." Lilly said. She nodded and said "Well, you definately need to eat something then. Doesn't matter if you feel hungry or not, you need to."

"Okay. So, it might just be a cold then?" She asked. The doctor shrugged and said "I don't know, to be honest. Just need to know here, but when you two "did it", did you...finish in her?" I blushed again and said "Uh...Yeah..."

"Okay, I've got a better idea then...Your body might be trying to reject his seed right now." She said. Lilly looked confused and said "What do you mean? It's never happened before..."

"It's just random sometimes. Did you throw up at all?" She asked. Lilly nodded and she said "Okay, then yeah...Nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yep, I'm sure now. Everything fits perfectly. You need to be more careful with that...I'm not saying you can't have sex, just that you need to...find OTHER ways to enjoy that moment."

"Alright...Thank you so much!" Lilly said, smiling more. The doctor smiled and said "You're very welcome, Lilly. Sorry if I embarassed you too much."

"No, it's alright. Just something you had to know." She said. "Yeah, exactly. Well, you guys take care! No charge for today!"

"Well, thanks! Thanks again!" I said as we walked out of the room. We went outside and got in the Jeep, pulling out of the parking lot and heading home. "Well, that's new! Never had that problem before when we did it." Lilly said.

"Yeah, I know. Kinda odd...But, you heard her. Need to be more careful from now on and find new ways." I said, smiling. She giggled and said "We can come up with something, I'm sure."

"Oh, I know! When we get home, how about some steak? You need food." I said. She nodded and said "That sounds good right now! My stomach still hurts a little bit, but it's starting to feel better."

We got home a little bit later and went right inside since it was still a little cold. Lilly hopped up on the couch while I got some food to cook. Nothing special, just some steak again. I started cooking it and Lilly turned the TV on to a movie that I'd been wanting to see.

"This sound good to you?" She asked. I smiled and said "Yeah, perfect! I've been wanting to watch that for a while now." She smiled and turned it up a little bit so we could hear it. About ten minutes later I was done cooking and brought the plates into the living room. I set one down for her and she kissed my cheek, saying "Thanks, babe!"

"You're welcome, lovely." I said, sitting next to her. We ate in silence except for the movie, both of us enjoying it. When we were done, I took the plates and set them in the sink before going back over to her. I sat back down and she laid down next to me, resting her head on my leg. I started stroking her back, making her purr.

She fell asleep a couple minutes later about halfway through the movie. I turned the TV off and looked at the clock and it was almost 8:30PM. "Okay, time for bed then..." I quietly said, gently lifting her up and carrying her down to our room.

I laid her down on the floor to change the sheets. She never woke up while I changed them. I picked her back up and laid her on the bed when I was done and then laid down next to her. Her back was against my chest and she was softly snoring. I kissed her cheek and pulled the blanket over us, saying "Goodnight, Lilly...See you in the morning."

She let out a purr, making me smile, and I laid my head down next to hers. I put my arms around her and held her to me, slowly drifting off to sleep a couple minutes later.

* * *

_**Wow, pretty long chapter this time! About 3,500 words in fact! Sounds like they'll need to find a new way to...*clears throat*...ENJOY that special moment! **_

_**Just a heads up, I'm gonna be posting chapters every day again since my classes don't start for a while. January 2nd to be exact...Also, the next chapter will skip ahead a bit. I'll let you figure out why!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**4 1/2 weeks later - Lilly's POV**_

It's been a few weeks since I went to the vet last time. We'd done it a few more times since, but were careful like she said to be. We did it last night actually and I flat passed out when we were done. It's a lot more tiring when you're carrying pups!

I started to wake up from something moving around next to me. I slowly opened my eyes to see Cody getting up. I yawned and sleepily said "Morning, babe! Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom. I'll be back in just a minute." He said, walking into the bathroom. I stretched real quick before sitting up on the bed. I looked at the clock next to it and it was almost 11AM already. I smiled and thought "_Wow, must've been pretty tired! Then again, it WAS almost 2AM before we finally went to sleep..."_

The door opened and Cody walked back in and came back over to the bed, laying back down next to me. "So, you feeling okay this morning?" He asked, rubbing the side of my neck. I purred and said "Yeah, pretty good. I was hoping Mom would be back before I got this far along."

"I'm sure she'll be here soon, don't worry. You know she's gonna be here before you have them." He said, smiling. I nodded and said "I know...I feel like it's gonna happen pretty soon! Maybe even today!"

"Well, just stay calm and wait. Don't wanna stress yourself out." He said. I smiled and said "Okay...I'm kinda hungry this morning. How about some breakfast?"

"Sure thing, love. You want a bath in a little bit?" He asked. I nodded and said "Yeah, that'd be great! I really smell right now..." He chuckled and said "Not as bad as you think. Personally, I think you smell amazing!"

"Only because I smell like sex!" I said, laughing. He got up and put some clothes on and we went out to the living room. I went over to the water bowl for a quick drink while he got some eggs and bacon out.

"How much do you want, love?" He asked, starting them. "Not a lot. Just a small plate's worth." I said, walking over to the couch and getting up. I laid down against the arm of the couch to relax, running my paw over my huge belly.

"Hey, Cody?" I asked. He looked over at me and said "Yeah, sweetheart?" He asked, smiling.

"Am I fat? Just be honest, am I?" I said, dead serious. His smile went away and he said "Lilly, don't EVER call yourself fat. You know you're not and you never will be. I know I told you already, but it's just the pups making it seem that way. As soon as you give birth, you'll feel as beautiful and slender as you always are."

"Aw, thank you! I just don't feel that way right now, though. I know, I know, it's just the pups...But I just can't help the way I feel." I said. He smiled and said "You're welcome, love. Since you told me to be honest, and don't get mad at me here, you are a little big right now. Not "fat" big, though."

"It's okay, I'm not mad. I know what you mean." I said, smiling. He nodded and said "Good, I was afraid you'd kill me for saying that!" I laughed and said "Well, I DID say to be honest...Thank you for that, too."

"Anytime...Alright, breakfast is ready!" He said, putting it on a couple of plates and bringing them in. He set one down in front of me and I kissed his cheek, saying "Thank you, babe!" He smiled and said "Don't mention it. Dig in, you'll need the energy if they come today!"

I smiled and started eating, savoring every bite. I felt the pups kicking the whole time and said "They're really getting worked up in there!"

"I know, I felt them all last night. You know, after you passed out." He said, smiling. I giggled and kept eating, feeling full pretty quick. There was still some of the eggs left and he said "Done already?"

"Yeah, I'm full..." I said, licking my lips. He took out plates in and washed them real quick before coming back into the living room. He sat down next to me and I leaned up against him and said "I love you so much..."

"I love you too, Lilly..." He said, kissing my forehead. I purred and closed my eyes, starting to get sleepy when we heard the front door open. We looked over and his Dad was coming in. "Hey, Dad! You're home kinda early." He said.

"Yeah, I was able to get outta there a bit early. You guys just get up?" His Dad asked. I nodded and said "Yeah, just a little bit ago."

"Okay. Oh, Lilly...I found something you might like!" He said, smiling. My tail started wagging and I said "Really? What is it?" He opened the door again and Mom and Naomi came trotting in.

"Mom!" I said, getting off the couch and running over to them. Mom smiled and pulled me into a hug, saying "Hi, honey!" She hugged me a little too tight, so I said "Easy, Mom...Little too hard there."

"Oh, sorry...How've you been?" She asked, smiling. I smiled too and said "Just great! Just waiting for them to be ready!"

"Well, you're just about in your ninth week, so it'll be pretty soon." She said. I nodded and said "I know. Hi, Naomi! How's my little sister!"

"Good! I caught a fish on our way over here!" She proudly said. Cody chuckled and said "Nice job! Little more training and you can get a caribou!" She laid her ears back and said "Oh, no, not me...I don't like hunting..."

"It's alright, not everyone does. We don't either." I said. Cody came over to us and kissed my cheek, making me giggle. Naomi looked confused and said "Are you two...mates?" I nodded and said "Yep, we sure are! Didn't Mom tell you that before?"

"No, she didn't...It's okay, you two are cute together!" She said, smiling. "Well, thanks, Naomi! Why don't you guys come into the living room with us?" I said. Mom nodded and we all walked over to the couch and got up. Cody sat next to me and Naomi laid down next to Mom, shivering just a bit.

"Still cold, honey?" Mom asked. Naomi nodded and Mom said "Well, come on over to me and get warm again." She cuddled up a little closer and Mom laid her tail over her the best she could since Naomi was getting bigger.

I could see her staring at my belly, so I said "Yes, Naomi, I'm pregnant." She smiled and said "I know, Mom said so already! I'm kinda curious to see what a wolf and human pup looks like!"

"Well, they're not technically Cody's..." I said, smiling. She was confused and said "What do you mean?"

"I'll explain it to you when you're older." Mom said, giggling. Naomi nodded and laid her head down on her paws, saying "What was I like as a pup, Mom?"

"You wouldn't stay still unless you were asleep or nursing, for one." She said, smiling. Naomi looked up at her and said "Really?"

"Yeah, you'd always be crawling around. On this couch, to be exact!" I said. She smiled and said "Oh, okay! What else?"

"You thought Lilly was your mother for a little bit." Mom said. "I did? What did I do?" Naomi asked.

"You'd sleep with her sometimes just like you do me. You even tried nursing off her a couple of times. The first time was kinda my fault..." She said, smiling. "How come?"

"Well, when Lilly had found out she was pregnant, she wanted to know what it was like when pups nurse. I set her next to you and you tried to off her." She said. I nodded and Naomi said "Did that upset you at all?"

"No, of course not. She wanted to know and you were just a pup." Mom said, nuzzling her. Naomi smiled and yawned, laying her head back down. "Getting tired?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, kinda. It was a long walk here." She said. "Okay, you get some sleep then. I think I will too..." Mom said, yawning.

"See you guys in a little bit, then. I'm gonna take a quick nap as well." I said, laying down next Cody and resting my head on his lap. He started stroking my back and Mom said "Okay, honey. See you in a bit." I closed my eyes and started drift off to sleep, feeling more happy and safe now that Mom was here.

_**Cody's POV**_

Lilly, Eve and Naomi had fallen asleep on the couch a couple of minutes ago. I picked up the TV remote and turned it on, keeping the volume low as to not wake them. I put it on the news for a bit to see the weather and sports.

When it was about over an hour later, Lilly suddenly gasped and started whimpering. I looked down at her and said "Lilly? What's wrong?" She was shaking and looked up at me, saying "I...I think it's time!"

"Okay, okay! Just stay calm, I'll be right back!" I said, getting up and going down to my parents room. I quickly knocked on the door and Mom opened it. "Hey, what's going on?" She asked, seeing I was nervous.

"It's Lilly! She said it's time!" I said. Mom smiled and said "Okay, I'll be right out!" I nodded and went back to the living room and woke Eve up. She groaned and said "What's wrong?"

"They're coming!" Lilly said, shaking like crazy. Eve shot up and said "Okay, honey! Just relax, everything's going to be fine." Lilly nodded and just then, Mom came out and grabbed her car key.

"Alright, we need to go now!" She said. I nodded and Eve got Naomi up while I picked Lilly up. We all went out to the car and I set Lilly on the back seat and got in with her. Eve and Naomi sat up front with Mom and we started quickly driving to the vet.

Lilly was panting already and I was stroking her side, saying "It's alright, I'm here...Relax, love..." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and said "Promise me nothing will happen!?"

"I promise! I'll be right there with you." I said, leaning down and kissing her. We got to the vet about five minutes later and quickly parked. I got up and picked Lilly back up, carrying her inside with everyone else right behind us.

The girl working there saw us come in and said "Hi, guys! Everything okay?" I smiled and said "For the most part. Lilly's going into labor right now!"

"Oh, okay! Bring her back into the room here!" She said, getting up and leading us back. Mom and Naomi stayed out in the waiting room while Eve went in with us. The girl quickly laid out a bed next to a heater and said "Lay her down there. I'll go get Donna."

I laid Lilly down in the bed and sat down next to her, resting her head in my lap. She loudly whimpered as a wave of pain hit her again. Eve was right there with us and said "It's alright, honey...Just a little bit longer until they're here!"

"I know, Mom...It hurts so bad already!" Lilly said, crying a little. Eve lovingly stroked her head and said "I know it does, baby girl...It'll all be over soon, I promise." Lilly nodded and I took her paw in my hand while also rubbing her back.

About then, the door opened and Donna in. "Alright, so it's puppy time, huh?" She asked, smiling. Lilly nodded and she said "Okay, just relax, Lilly. Any contractions yet?" As soon as she said that, another one hit Lilly, making her scream in pain.

"I take that as a yes..." She said, laughing. Eve and I both smiled and Donna got down next to Lilly and said "Okay, here we go. Just breathe and relax..."

_**Fifteen minutes later**_

"It's a girl!" Donna said, setting the second and last pup next to Lilly's stomach. Lilly started crying in happiness and they started nursing off her. I kissed her cheek and said "You did great, love..."

Eve was in tears as well and said "You really did, honey! I'm so proud of you!" Lilly sniffed and said "Thanks, Mom! And you, Donna! I can't thank you enough!"

"It's my pleasure. I'll give you guys some time alone now." Donna said, getting up and walking out. "Thanks again, Donna!" I said as she left. She closed the door to give us some privacy. I started gently stroking her side, making her purr.

"I'm a mother now!" Lilly said, smiling widely. Eve laughed and said "Yeah, you are! How do you feel about it?"

"I'll admit, kinda scared...But, as long as Cody's with me, then I know everything will be okay." She said, looking up at me. I smiled and said "You know I will be...I love you, Lilly!" I leaned down and kissed her and she said "I love you, too!"

Eve wiped her eyes and said "Congratulations, guys! If you don't mind, I'll go get Naomi and your Mom, Cody."

"Okay, Mom. Thanks for being here with me!" Lilly said, smiling at her. "I wouldn't of missed this for the world!" Eve said, nuzzling her. She stood up and pushed the door handle down to open it and walked out to the waiting room, leaving us alone.

"I'm proud of you, love! They're beautiful!" I said, smiling. She was too and said "Thanks, babe! They really are! I suppose we know the names already?"

"If you like them, too. I know I do!" I said. She nodded and said "I do...Lupa and Dakota. OUR kids!" I kissed her cheek and said "I love it! Why don't you relax for a bit until we leave?"

"Okay, I'm kinda tired now. That really takes a lot of energy!" She said, resting her head on my leg. I kept stroking her side and back and she was still purring. Dakota had stopped nursing and was shakily crawling around a little. I smiled and gently picked him up, saying "Hi, buddy! How you doin'!?"

He squeakily whimpered and then yawned, making me chuckle. "Alright, you're tired...Here, go back with Mommy." I said, setting him back down. Lilly giggled and said "You're gonna be a great father to them!"

"I sure hope so! I've got my doubts about it, but I'm not gonna let them get to me." I said. She nodded and just then, Mom, Eve and Naomi all came in. Mom was smiling and said "Hi, Lilly! How're you doing?"

"Pretty good, just tired now." Lilly said, yawning. "I don't doubt it...Have you guys named them yet?" She asked.

"Yep, Dakota and Lupa!" I said, pointing them out. Eve smiled and said "I love it! They're beautiful, guys!"

"Thanks, Mom! Naomi, why don't you come see them?" Lilly asked. Naomi looked nervous and said "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Of course I am! Come here..." Lilly said. Naomi nervously walked over and leaned down next to them, sniffing them. She smiled and said "They're really cute!"

"Yeah, they are!" I said, smiling. Naomi giggled and gently rubbed her nose on Lupa's back, making her whimper. She laid her ears back and said "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt her!"

"No, it's okay. She's not hurt, probably just surprised." Lilly said, reassuring her. She sat back and Mom said "Do you want to leave soon?"

"Yeah, that'd be great! I'd like to get them home where it's nice and warm. I could use some sleep, too..." Lilly said, looking really tired now.

"Okay, we can go now if you want to. Donna told us that there's no charge for today. She said it was her late Christmas gift to Lilly!" Mom said, smiling. Lilly giggled and said "Well, that's really nice of her! Could you guys carry them for me?"

"Sure, love." I said, gently getting up. I picked up Dakota and Mom got Lupa and Lilly started to stand up, only to almost fall back down. Eve caught her and said "Are you alright!?"

"Yeah, I'm good...My legs are asleep." Lilly said, smiling. After taking a moment to get her balance, we walked out to the waiting room. The girl working there saw us leaving and said "You guys take care! Be sure to bring them back soon for a checkup!"

"We will, thanks!" I said as we walked outside. As soon as the cold air hit Dakota, he whimpered and cuddled closer to me, trying to get warm again. I smiled and we went over to the car and got in, Lilly and I in the back again and we set the pups with her.

The drive home was pretty quiet and seemed really short. It was only a couple of minutes before we were home again. We all went inside, Mom and I carrying them again, and into the living room.

Lilly got up on the couch and laid down and we set them with her again. They instantly cuddled close to her and she covered them with her tail. "I'm gonna go down to our room and tell your Dad. Congratulations, guys!" Mom said, smiling.

"Thanks, Mom! We'll see you in a little bit." I said as she walked down the hall. Eve and Naomi laid down at the end of the couch and I sat next to Lilly, slowly stroking her back and she was purring.

"I think I'm gonna get a little sleep now...I'm really tired." She said, laying her head down. I smiled and said "Okay, love. I'll wake you up when dinner's ready." She nodded and closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly.

Eve was smiling and said "So, how does it feel being a father now?" I chuckled and said "Like Lilly said, kinda scary."

"Well, as long as you take care of them and don't let anything happen..." She said. I nodded and said "Don't worry, Eve. Nothing is going to happen to any of them. I'll protect them with my life!"

A tear ran down her cheek and she said "I'm proud to call you my son-in-law!" I smiled and said "Thanks, Eve! She never showed you what I got her, did you?"

"No, not that I know of...What is it?" She asked. I gently lifted her paw and showed her the wedding band on it. "Oh, wow! That's beautiful!" She said.

"You know what it's for?" I asked. She shook her head and I said "It's a wedding band..."

"You mean...you guys are married!?" She asked, stunned. I shrugged and said "Well, not exactly...We haven't done it yet. I proposed to her on Christmas!"

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you two!" She said, hugging me. I hugged her back and said "Thanks! I know she was really surprised when I gave it to her!"

"I believe it! It matches her eyes perfectly!" She said, her tail wagging. I nodded and said "Yeah, it does. Just one reason I picked it out..."

"It's beautiful!" She said, wiping her eyes. I smiled and said "I'm glad you think so! I'm gonna get a little sleep before I start dinner, okay?"

"Sure, we'll see you in a bit then!" She said, laying down with Naomi. I laid my head back and closed my eyes, drifting off to a happy sleep.

* * *

_**Told you it would skip ahead, and with good reason! Glad to see Cody's dream didn't turn out to be real! Kinda feel bad for Naomi thinking she hurt Lupa...But it was okay, she only surprised her. **_

_**Oh, if you wanted me to say how Dakota and Lupa look, you can find those details in the original version of the story, Living With Lilly. I didn't feel the need to put it in this one as well.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Lilly's POV**_

We had gotten home from the vet around 3 or so. I had fallen asleep since I was tired from giving birth. Like Mom said, it definatly hurt, but it was all worth it! Dakota and Lupa are the most beautiful pups I'd ever seen and, to make it even better, they were Cody and I's!

I was woken up what felt like a few minutes later to someone nudging me. I slowly opened my eyes to see Cody standing next to the couch, pushing on my shoulder. "Come on, love. Time for dinner!" He said, smiling.

I yawned and said "Okay, okay, I'm up..." He chuckled and went into the kitchen while I woke up. I stretched out and yawned again real quick before curling back up with the pups. They were awake as well and started nursing again, making me smile and purr.

"Seems they're hungry again..." I said, gently nuzzling them. Cody smiled and said "Not surprising...How do you want your steak?"

"Bloody! I'm REALLY hungry!" I said, my mouth watering. He laughed and said "I knew you would be. Okay, it'll be about ten more minutes." I nodded and said "Alright. As soon as they're done, I gotta go outside."

He nodded and kept cooking while the pups ate for a few minutes longer. As soon as they were done, I gently got up and hopped off the couch, walking over to the back door. Cody came over and opened it for me and I went out to use the bathroom.

I made it quick and went back in a couple minutes later, closing the door behind me. Mom was awake now and was stretching when I came back in. "Hi, Mom!" I said as I got back up with the pups. She smiled and said "Hi, honey! How're you feeling?"

"Pretty good! Really hungry, though." I said. She nodded and said "That's normal. Have they had dinner yet?"

"Yeah, just finished a few minutes ago." I said. She smiled and said "Good! They seem to be alright then!" Dakota started crawling around and made his way over to Mom and Naomi, laying down next to Naomi's head. I giggled and said "He's gonna scare her when she wakes up!"

Sure enough, Naomi started to wake up right then and opened her eyes to see Dakota right next to her. Her head shot up and she looked at Mom and I, to scared to move. "It's alright, honey. Just don't scare him." Mom said. She nodded and looked back down at Dakota and smiled. She gently rubbed his back with her nose, making him let out a small squeak.

"Aw, how cute!" Mom said, smiling. Naomi was too and said "He's really small!"

"So were you when you were just born." I said. Mom nodded and Naomi said "Wow, really? And now I'm...like this?"

"Yep, you grew pretty quick! You're still not as big as you will be, though." Mom said. Naomi nodded and about then, Lupa started crawling around, moving up next to my paws. I gently nuzzled her and said "Hi, my little girl! Want mommy to hold you?" She squeaked a little and I giggled, saying "Alright, come here..."

I moved her up next to my neck, letting her get comfortable. Mom was smiling and said "She's really cute, Lilly! Looks almost exactly like you!" I smiled and said "Thanks, Mom! I can tell already she's gonna have the guys tripping over themselves!"

"Well, don't forget I'll be there to keep them in line!" Cody said, smiling too. I laughed and said "Yeah, I know you will be. Just remember you can't run them all off!"

"I know, love. Alright, dinner's ready!" He said, bringing a few plates in for all of us. He gave us all one and set Dakota back over with me so Naomi could eat. "Thank you, Cody!" Mom said. Naomi nodded in agreement and he said "No problem! Go ahead, dig in!"

Eve and Naomi took a couple bites and Eve said "Oh, wow that's good! What is this?"

"Caribou, believe it or not!" He said, starting on his. She smiled and said "That's really good!"

"Well, thanks!" He said, smiling. I started eating mine, taking my time to savor it. It was just how I liked it, nice and tender but also a little bit of blood in it! We all finished eating in about ten minutes and Cody took the plates in and washed them. I had something on my mind I wanted to ask Mom, but knew it would be odd.

"Hey, Mom? Can I ask you something?" I asked. She nodded and said "Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Well, it's kinda personal...I'm not sure if Naomi should hear it." I said, smiling at her. Naomi nodded and said "I need to go outside anyway. Do you mind, Cody?"

"No, not at all! Come on..." He said, both of them going over to the back door. They walked outside to give us a little privacy and Mom said "So, what's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering...when could Cody and I...get intimate again?" I nervously asked, blushing like crazy. She laughed and said "I was waiting for you to ask that...Generally, you'd want to wait until about a week or so after having pups. Give your body some time to heal itself since giving birth is pretty hard on you."

"Okay, that makes sense. Will it hurt again?" I asked. She shook her head and said "No, probably not. It might take more for you to get to...well, you know." I blushed again and said "Yep, got it...Thanks, Mom! Sorry if that was weird."

"No, it's fine, honey. We're both girls and it's a normal question." She said, smiling. I nodded and said "Yeah, true. I just got to thinking about it and was curious."

"Well, just be sure you're careful not to do it around the pups when they finally open they're eyes. Don't want them to be scarred for life!" She said, laughing. I giggled and said "Okay, Mom. I'll keep that in mind."

About then, Cody and Naomi came back in. She quickly shook off some snow and he closed the door before they came over to the couch. Naomi hopped back up with Mom and laid down, warming back up.

"Feel better, honey?" Mom asked, smiling. Naomi nodded and said "Yep! I got distracted by the snow, though." Cody sat down next to me and the pups, starting to stroke my back. I started purring and said "So, any idea how we're gonna sleep tonight?"

"You and the pups sleep where you usually do. That way none of you roll off the side." He said, smiling. I nodded and said "Sounds good! I might head to bed early tonight. I'm still kinda tired despite sleeping earlier."

"Okay. What do you guys wanna do until then?" He asked. I looked over at Mom and Naomi and Mom said "Whatever you guys feel like."

"How about Alpha and Omega?" I asked, smiling. Cody was too and said "Sure, that sounds good! I'm gonna take a shower while it's on." I nodded and he got up and put it in the DVD player and started it.

As soon as it started playing, he kissed my cheek and said "Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." I smiled and said "Alright then." He went down the hall to the bedroom while we watched the movie. Naomi seemed to be enjoying it since she was smiling and her tail was wagging.

_**Cody's POV**_

I took a quick shower while they watched the movie since I kinda smelled. I just finished and got out, drying off. I went into our room and got some clean clothes on before going back out to the living room.

I sat down next Lilly and the pups again and gently picked Lupa up to hold her. Lilly smiled and I started gently rubbing Lupa's back, making her squeakily purr. Eve giggled and said "That's so cute!" I smiled and said "Yeah, it really is!" She cuddled up against me and fell back asleep, still purring.

After about an hour when the movie ended, Lilly was asleep as well. I laid Lupa back down with her and turned the TV off, saying "Well, we're gonna go to bed now."

"Okay, see you guys in the morning then!" Eve said, smiling. I gently shook Lilly's shoulder to wake her and said "Come on, love. Let's go to bed." She smiled a little and sleepily said "Okay...Goodnight, guys!"

"Night, honey!" Eve said. I picked Lupa and Dakota up while Lilly got off the couch and we went down the hall to our room. She hopped up on the bed and laid down in her usual spot and I set them down with her. They cuddled up to her and she said "Thanks, babe!"

"You're welcome, Lilly. How about we get some sleep now, huh?" I asked, laying down next to them. She smiled and said "Sure you don't wanna cuddle for a bit?" I smiled and said "Well, alright, you talked me into it..."

She giggled and I moved a little closer to her, making sure not to lay on the pups. I started slowly stroking her side, making her purr. "Mmm...I love you so much!" She purred, kissing me. I kissed her back and said "I love you, too...Wanna know something?"

"What's that?" She asked, smiling. I was too and said "You're back to your old, skinny self!" She giggled and said "I am! Still a little bit of fat from the pups, but I can get rid of it." I kissed her nose and said "I don't see even a bit!"

"Aw...That's sweet! Come here!" She said, pulling me into another kiss. I returned it and my hand started wandering down to her hip and rear, gently rubbing it. She pulled back and said "Nuh uh, not yet..."

"Okay, love. I wasn't going to do anything, though." I said, smiling. She did too and said "Right...Is that why you were feeling my butt?"

"No I wasn't. I was only rubbing your hip." I said. She giggled and said "Well, alright then...Continue!" I chuckled and kept at it, making her purr again.

"That feels really good!" She said, her tail wagging. I chuckled and kissed her cheek, saying "Good...I just want you to feel good!" She smiled and nuzzled me, saying "Well, then you're doing a good job!"

We kept kissing and I kept rubbing her hip for a while longer until we were both too tired to stay awake any longer. She yawned and said "I'm gonna go to sleep...Goodnight, babe..." I kissed her nose and said "Night, love...See you in the morning."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep a few minutes later, softly purring. I looked down at the pups and they were cuddled up against her, asleep as well. I smiled and quietly said "See you guys later, too...We both love you very much!" Lilly moved around in her sleep and put her tail over them to keep them warm. I closed my eyes and fell asleep soon as well, feeling happier then ever!

It was early in the morning when I was woken up. I opened my eyes to see Lupa crawling around next to me, shivering a little. I smiled and said "What, did you get away from Mom?" I softly cried a little and I chuckled, gently moving her back over to Lilly. She immediately started nursing, making Lilly purr in her sleep.

I decided I might as well stay up since I was awake already. I rolled onto my back to relax and wait for Lilly to wake up. The clock said it was 6:13AM and the sun was just starting to come up. I turned my TV on and turned the volume down so it didn't wake them. I put it on the morning news for the weather.

After about twenty minutes or so, I felt Dakota crawling around. He moved over by my side and laid back down. I smiled and gently picked him up and set him on my chest, gently rubbing his back. He yawned and laid his head down, purring a little.

Lilly started to wake up about then and opened her eyes to see him laying on me. She giggled and sleepily said "So, he decided to go over to you?"

"Yeah, he did. How'd you sleep, love?" I asked, leaning over and kissing her. She smiled and said "Really good! How about you?"

"Great! Best in a while!" I said, smiling. She giggled and said "Huh...Kinda surprising since we didn't do it last night!" I laughed and said "I don't need to do that just to sleep good! All I need is to be with you and the pups!"

"Aw, how sweet! I love you!" She said, nuzzling me. I kissed her cheek and said "I love you too, Lilly...Feel like having some breakfast soon?"

"Eh, maybe later...I'm not hungry right now." She said, stretching a little. She bumped Lupa with her foot and she cried. "Oh, sorry, honey! I didn't mean to do that!" She said, nuzzling her. Lupa wimpered and shakily rubbed her head on Lilly's chest, making Lilly giggle.

"Aw...She forgives me!" She said, smiling. I chuckled and said "Who wouldn't? She knows you didn't mean to."

"Yeah, I guess so...In a little bit, think I could get a quick bath? I kinda smell from yesterday..." She said. I nodded and said "Sure, we can ask Eve to watch them for a few minutes."

"Sounds good! I'm sure Mom wouldn't mind." She said, sitting up. "I need some water real quick. I'll ask her if she's up yet."

"Okay, I'll stay here with them." I said. She nodded and walked out of the room, leaving me with the pups. Lupa was awake from Lilly getting up and was wimpering. I chuckled and lifted her up onto my chest with Dakota.

"There you go...Comfortable?" I asked, smiling. She let out a small squeak and curled up next to Dakota, softly purring. I started very gently rubbing their backs, letting them feel safe with me.

I kept rubbing them until Lilly got back a few minutes later. She smiled seeing them curled up on me and said "Are they asleep again?"

"I don't think so, just relaxing I think." I said. She nodded and hopped back up onto the bed, cuddling up to my side. She laid her head on my chest next to them and said "It's still hard to believe we've got kids now!"

I smiled and said "Well, believe it! It's not a dream, I promise!" She giggled and said "I sure hope not! If it is, then I don't EVER want to wake up!" I kissed her cheek and started stroking her back as well, making her purr too.

"Mmm...feels nice..." She purred, her eyes closed. I smiled and closed my eyes as well, not going to sleep but just relaxing for a while. After a couple minutes, I noticed Lilly was asleep. I chuckled and put my arm around her, holding her to me. She softly purred and her head fell down onto my neck, but I didn't care.

I laid there a while longer until my stomach growled. Lupa heard it and started crying, instantly waking Lilly. "What happened!? Why's she crying!?" She asked, almost yelling.

"Lilly, calm down...My stomach growled and it scared her." I said, gently rubbing Lupa's back to calm her. She eventually stopped crying and laid her head back down. Lilly smiled and said "Sorry about that..."

"No, don't be. Just your instincts kicking in." I said, reassuring her. She nodded and said "Yeah, I guess you're right...I'm getting hungry now. How about some breakfast?"

"Sure, anything you want!" I said, kissing her cheek. She giggled and said "What I REALLY want is bacon right now! I don't know why, I just really want it!"

"Alright, let's go out to the living room then." I said, picking up the pups and getting up with Lilly right behind me. We went out to the living room to see Eve and Naomi awake already and talking on the couch. Lilly hopped up and I set the pups next to her.

"Morning, you two!" Eve said, smiling at us. Lilly smiled back and said "Same to you! You guys sleep good?"

"Yeah, for the most part." Naomi said, stretching. Lilly looked at her and said "Oh, why's that?"

"I had a...weird dream." She said, rubbing her head. "What happened?" I asked.

"Well...Mom, Dad and I were at the lake by the den. I was just laying by it and something really weird happened. The water turned red like blood and the sky went black..." She said. Lilly looked surprised and said "You're right, that is weird!"

"Yeah, no kidding! I woke up right after that and I don't know what was going on..." She said. Eve smiled and said "Just your mind messing with you. You can imagine some PRETTY odd things when you're asleep."

"Okay, Mom...Still kinda freaked me out." She said, smiling. Lilly was too and said "I don't doubt it. It'd probably freak me out, too!"

"Well, now that we've got that out of the way, you guys hungry?" I asked, taking the bacon and eggs out of the fridge. They both said they were and I said "Okay, gimme about twenty minutes to cook it all."

"Okay, thank you!" Eve said, her tail wagging. Naomi got up and hopped off the couch, walking over to the back door and saying "Mind if I go out real quick?"

"Sure, no problem. Just one second..." I said, throwing some egg shells away. I went over and opened the door for her, letting her go out and leaving it open a little so she could come back in. I went back into the kitchen and kept cooking for everyone, my stomach growling again.

"Oh, calm down already!" I said, laughing. Eve looked at me and said "What'd you say?"

"I was talking to my stomach...Keeps growling." I said, smiling. She smiled too and said "Oh, okay. So, how was it sleeping with the pups last night?"

"Pretty good! They didn't wake up until this morning and seemed to stay by me all night long." Lilly said, smiling.

"That's good. Don't want them running around on the bed and possibly-" "Don't say it, Mom...I don't want to even think about that." Lilly interupted.

"Oh, sorry, honey..." Eve said, her ears back. Lilly weakly smiled and said "Sorry, but I just didn't want you to say it..."

"No, I understand completely. You're just protective of them, which I expected nothing less from you." Eve said, smiling now. Lilly giggled and said "Well, I am. I don't want ANYTHING to happen to them."

"Just remember you can't hold them down their entire life. Eventually you'll need to let them go...Just like I did you." She said, nuzzling Lilly. Lilly smiled and said "I know, Mom...And I can't thank you enough for that! If you would've said no, my life wouldn't be NEARLY as great as it is now!"

"You're welcome, honey! I know, I say the same thing when I think about what might have happened if I'd kept you with me." Eve said. About then, Naomi came back in. She shook off some snow and pushed the door shut before going back over and hopping up on the couch.

She was shivering and laid down right next to Eve, getting warm again. "You know, if you wouldn't take time to play in the snow, you wouldn't be as cold." Eve said, giggling. Naomi smiled and said "I know, but I can't help it! I am an Omega after all!"

"True. You must get it from your father..." Eve said, nuzzling her. Naomi purred and laid her head down to relax a while. "I thought you said Kevin was an Alpha?" Lilly asked, confused.

"Nope, he's an Omega." She said. "But...How'd he teach at Alpha school then?" Lilly asked.

"Just because he's an Omega doesn't mean he can learn. I taught him some Alpha stuff, but he also learned from others. He became one of the best in the park!" Eve proudly said.

"That's cool! So, you guys don't have a pack?" Lilly asked. Eve shook her head and said "No, we don't. The park is THAT big and nobody really ever fights over territory except for the random wolf that comes there looking for a new place."

"Oh, that's cool! Little different from Jasper..." Lilly said, smiling. Eve nodded and said "A lot different! There is one thing I'm worried about, though..."

"Mom, please don't...Not again." Naomi said, blushing. Lilly giggled and said "What's she talking about?" Eve leaned over and whispered something in her ear, making Lilly giggle again. "Oh, that!" She said, looking down at Naomi who just blushed more and turned her head away.

"Yeah...She doesn't like to talk about, though." Eve said, nudging Naomi. She giggled and said "I really don't! I'm just not...comfortable with it right now."

"It's alright, honey. We won't anymore unless you want to." Eve said. Naomi nodded and laid her head down on her paws. I finished cooking a couple minutes later and put it all on some plates before taking it into the living room to everyone.

"Alright, here we go!" I said, setting the plates down. Lilly kissed my cheek and said "Thank you, babe!" I smiled and said "You're welcome, love! Eat up, guys!"

* * *

**_Woo, another long one! Finally finishing it up around 2AM! This is what I do for all my loyal fans! As long as you read (and don't forget to REVIEW!), I will post new chapters! _**

**_Side note: I'll be putting a new chapter up for Lone Wolf's New Life soon. Been working on it for a while now along side this story, so it's taking some time. But, it will be up soon, I promise!_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Lilly's POV**_

We had all finshed eating breakfast and were just relaxing now. The pups were laying on Cody's lap and he was gently rubbing their backs, both of them purring. Naomi was asleep and Mom was almost too.

It was around noon when I was starting to get bored. I looked up at Cody and said "How about we do something today?" He smiled and said "Like what?"

"I don't know...I'm just getting kinda bored." I said. He nodded and said "Do you still want that bath?"

"Oh, yeah! I completely forgot about that!" I said, giggling. He chuckled and said "Alright. Eve, are you still awake?"

"Yeah, I am. What's up?" She asked, smiling. "Could you watch the pups for a few minutes? Cody's gonna give me a bath real quick." I said.

"Sure, no problem!" She said, sitting up. I smiled and said "Thanks, Mom! We won't be long, I promise!"

"Alright then. I'll keep an eye on them for you." She said, laughing a little bit. Cody picked them up and set them by her, both of them curling back up and going to sleep. We got up and went down to the bathroom and he started the water, getting it warm for me.

I sat down and felt my stomach, feeling it was back to normal. I giggled and said "So, do I look as good as I used to now?"

"What do you mean? You always look amazing!" He said, smiling. "Aw, thank you! But at least now I'm not quite as big." I said.

"Yeah, you're back to being slender again! You're still sexy as all hell!" He said, laughing. I blushed a little and said "You really think so?"

"Yes, I do! You, love, are the best looking, most sexy girl I've EVER seen!" He said, kissing me. I smiled and said "You're too sweet to me..."

"Nobody can be "too sweet" to you...You deserve nothing less then to be constantly reminded how much you're loved!" He said, stroking my back. I purred and said "Well, you know, eventually I'll get tired of hearing it."

"Maybe. Even then I'll keep telling you...Okay, water's warm!" He said. I nodded and hopped in, feeling more relaxed already. I smiled and closed my eyes, feeling him massage my back and sides as he got me clean.

"That feels amazing..." I purred, my tail wagging. He chuckled and said "I can tell! You're getting excited, aren't you?" I smelled the air and could smell my scent, making me giggle and say "A little...I can't help it. You do that to me!"

"You have the same effect on me, you know! Of course, you know it's not what I want. It's what you want..." He said, kissing my cheek. I smiled and said "I know, but that doesn't seem fair to you. Why should it always be what I want?"

"Because you always come first, no matter what." He said. I giggled and said "Yeah, no kidding...Always happens like that!" He laughed and said "True! You know all I need is for you to be happy."

I nuzzled him and said "There's no way I could be happier then I already am! Everything is just so perfect to me!" We started kissing while he kept washing me until I rolled over so he could do my chest and stomach.

He smiled and said "Have you noticed your cute little nipples aren't so little anymore?" I giggled and said "Yes, I have noticed that! Did you like them better that way?"

"Kinda. I guess I just like them smaller." He said. I smiled and said "Well, you'll just have to get used to it then! I doubt they'll go back to before."

"Oh, I know. It's okay, I think I can get used to it." He said, massaging my chest and stomach. I closed to my eyes to enjoy it more and was purring from the nice feelings. He was scrubbing my stomach when he suddenly pinched one of them, making me yelp a little.

"Hey, what was that for!?" I asked, smiling. He chuckled and said "Because I wanted to. Why, did you not like it?"

"I didn't say that...I kinda did, actually." I said, blushing a little bit. He smiled and did it again, this time making me moan in pleasure a bit. "That feels pretty good! Better then before!" I said, feeling warm all the sudden. I was really starting to enjoy it and get more and more excited when I reluctantly stopped him.

"Babe, no...Mom said we can't do this quite yet..." I said, feeling a little upset. He nodded and said "It's alright, I understand. I know why we can't...I was only trying to make you feel good." I smiled and said "And you were doing a really good job! It's just I can't yet..."

"And we don't need to until you're ready again. I'm not going to force you and you know it..." He said, kissing me. I giggled and said "I know...One thing I love so much about you! Don't worry, in about a week or so, we can do it again. And believe me, we WILL!"

"Anything you want, my sweet girl..." He said, stroking the side of my neck. I purred and said "Thanks, babe...I only see one little problem, though..."

"What's that?" He asked, smiling. I smiled too and said "In about a week, the pups will be getting their eyes open. We definately don't want them seeing us doing that."

"Yeah, there is that...We can be discrete, I'm sure." He said, reassuring me. "Discrete?" I asked, a little confused.

"Secretive. Covert..." He said, chuckling. I laughed and said "Oh, okay, I got it. Are we about done here?"

"Sure, love. Let me rinse you off first." He said, spraying me down. When he was done, I hopped out and shook dry and he finished getting the water off with a towel. I smiled and said "Thank you for that...I feel much better now!"

"You're fur has a nice glow to it! So beautiful!" He said, kissing my nose. I giggled and said "Aw, thank you! More so then usual?"

"Maybe just a TINY bit..." He said, smiling. I giggled again and said "Okay, sure...A tiny bit."

"What? Don't believe me?" He asked. I smiled and said "I didn't say that. I'm just sure you mean I look way better then usual."

"You can never look better then you already do! You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, wolf or not! The fact that your fur is clean again just makes you think you look better." He said, kneeling down and kissing my neck. I purred again and said "That's really sweet! How about we go back out to the living room now?"

"Okay, love." He said, standing back up. We started walking out of the bathroom when I felt some of my fluids running down my leg. I blushed a little and said "Can you wipe my leg off real quick?" He looked and saw it as well and smiled, saying "With a towel or what?"

"I don't care." I said. He chuckled and wiped it off with the towel in the hamper. I smiled and said "Thanks...Didn't want anyone seeing or smelling that."

"You're welcome! Come on, let's get back out to them." He said. I nodded and we went out to the living room where everyone else was. Mom smiled and said "Well, took you guys long enough! What took so long?"

"We were talking for a little bit." I said, looking at the pups sound asleep with Mom. I smiled and said "Were they asleep the entire time?"

"Yeah, mostly. Lupa woke up for a minute to move around." She said. Cody sat down on the couch, almost laying on it. His legs were taking up the rest of it and I said "Hey, there no room for me!"

"Sure there is! Come on..." He said, smiling. I hopped up next to him, just barely standing on the edge. "Lay down on my chest..." He said, holding his arms out to me. I giggled and carefully moved over him, laying down like he said. He put his arm around me and said "See? Told you there was room!"

"Okay, okay...Now what about the pups?" I asked, smiling. Mom picked Dakota up and handed him to Cody, who laid him down between my forelegs and did the same with Lupa. I nuzzled them and said "Well, I suppose this works..."

Mom was giggling and I turned to look at her, saying "What's so funny?" She laughed and said "It just looks so funny how you two are laying!" I blushed and said "Mom! We do this all the time!"

"Oh, I don't doubt it!" She said, laughing hysterically. I sighed and said "Not like that...Unlike you and Kevin!" She instantly stopped laughing and blushed madly, making me giggle.

"Ah ha! Hit a nerve, did I!?" I asked, smiling at her. She weakly smiled and said "M-maybe..."

"Oh, just admit it! I know what you two do!" I said, trying to embarass her and it was working! She blushed even more and turned her head, softly saying "It's not how you think it is..."

"What do you mean?" I asked, now a little worried. She smiled and said "We don't just enjoy it...It's completly mindblowing!" I blushed now and said "Oh, come on! Did you really need to say that?"

"What's the problem? We're all mature enough to talk about that. Well, besides Naomi, but she's asleep." She said, looking down at her. Sure enough, she was passed out and snoring a little.

"That's not the point...I don't need to know about you two's love life!" I said. She giggled and said "Okay, then I won't say anymore. But just know this...Ever since we met, never ONCE have I been in a bad mood! Unless you count mood swings, which he said don't count. You remember how I'd be upset a lot before?"

"Yeah, kinda..." I said, thinking back. "That's because I was never as...satisfied then." She said, smiling. I blushed again and said "I know I'm gonna regret this, but...why?"

"Your father didn't have as much energy as he used to. That and his back usually hurt him. It just got to the point when we only did that on occasion. Maybe once or twice a YEAR!" She said.

I nodded and said "I suppose that makes sense...And you never thought about finding some other wolf?"

"No, of course not! Okay, sure, he couldn't do as much as I needed, but I wasn't going to leave him over that! We loved each other more then you can imagine!" She said.

"I know, Mom...It's nice to finally know why you were always upset, but I never thought it would be because of that." I said, smiling. She was too and said "Well, I'm glad! Sorry if that grossed you out too much."

"No, I'm fine. I am a little sleepy now, though..." I said, yawning. She nodded and said "Yeah, I am too...I think I'll take a little nap until tonight."

"Okay, so am I. When were you guys planning to head back to Glacier?" I asked, laying my head down. She smiled and said "Tonight."

"Oh, okay. So early?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yep. I figure we'll be there by tomorrow morning, just in time for breakfast."

"Sounds good! I was hoping you guys could stay a little longer in case we need some help..." I said.

"I know already that you two can handle them on your own. Besides, you'll still have Cody's parents here, too." She said. I smiled and said "Yeah, true...Well, at least you guys were here before they were born."

"I wouldn't of missed that for ANYTHING! I'll always be there for you and Kate when your pups are being born!" She said, smiling.

"Well, I don't know about Kate...We haven't seen her for a while. For all we know, she has pups already!" I said. Mom shrugged and said "Possibly...If she does, then I wouldn't be upset or anything. Just thrilled!"

"Me too! Well, I'm gonna get some sleep. I'll see you in a little bit!" I said, closing my eyes. She yawned again and said "Okay, honey. See you later!" I fell asleep after just a couple minutes, the pups curled up against my neck.

_**Cody's POV**_

Lilly, Eve and Naomi were all asleep on the couch. Dakota and Lupa were as well, curled right next to Lilly. I was gently stroking Lilly's back and she was purring in her sleep. I kissed her forehead and quietly said "I love you, Lilly...So much!" She smiled and, still asleep, said "I love you too..."

I chuckled and laid my head against the couch, just relaxing for a while until they were hungry. About ten minutes later, Lupa started to wake up. She sniffed around for a second and then shakily crawled up to me, wimpering a little.

"What's the matter, baby girl?" I said, gently rubbing her back. She nuzzled my hand and curled up against it, squeakily purring. "Oh, you just wanted to lay next to me..." I said, smiling. I gently rubbed the side of her neck with my thumb, making her purr even more.

She fell back asleep a couple minutes later, still purring. Right about then, Naomi woke up and saw Lilly laying on me, but didn't see the pups at first. She blushed and turned her head, saying "Oh, sorry! I didn't realize you guys were there!"

"Naomi, it's okay. She's asleep..." I said, chuckling. She looked back at me and said "Oh, okay...I thought you two were...nevermind..."

"No, we wouldn't do that right here. Especially with you and Eve right there." I said, smiling. She giggled and said "Good, because that'd just be weird!"

"Maybe a little. You sleep good?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yeah, pretty good for just a quick nap. Where's Dakota and Lupa?"

"Right up here with us." I said, showing her. She smiled and said "They're just so cute! They're the first pups I've ever seen!"

"Yeah, they are pretty cute, huh? Just think, someday you'll probably have your own!" I said, making her blush.

"That would be pretty nice! But not for a LONG time!" She said, smiling a little. "Probably not as long as you think. Someday you'll meet a nice boy who really loves you...Your Mom and Dad probably won't like him at first, but they'll just want to be sure you're safe." I said.

"You really think so?" She asked. I nodded and said "Of course I do. He'll probably love you just as much, if not more, then your Mom and Dad love each other."

"Then that'd be a lot!" She said, giggling. I smiled and said "Yeah, it would be! They really love each other...You know how happy she is, right?"

"Yeah, I do...Just between you and me, I can hear them at night, if you know what I mean!" She said, smiling slyly. I chuckled and said "Well, it's not something to be embarassed or upset about, you know."

"Oh, I know. I've even told them I can hear them, too. She talked to me about it already." She said. I nodded and said "Well, that's good. If you get uncomfortable, you can always go out for a bit. I'm sure they'd understand."

"I do sometimes, actually. Mostly just for a walk." She said. "As long as you're not totally grossed out by it. If you are, you should tell them." I said.

"No, I'm not. It's no secret that they mate, I know that. I sleep in a different part of the den anyway, so it's not like it bothers me much." She said.

"Alright, I'm just saying..." I said, smiling. She giggled and said "I know, and I know what you mean. Sometimes I think I should, but keep myself from doing it. It would only make us all really embarassed."

"Yeah, there is that...Well, I'm gonna get a little sleep until dinner time." I said, yawning. She nodded and said "Okay, I'm gonna go outside for a minute and then just relax a while."

"Need me to get the door?" I asked as she walked over to it. "Nah, I got it now. Thanks, though!" She said, standing up and pushing the handle down. I laid my head against the couch and closed my eyes, drifting off to a happy sleep.

* * *

_**Okay, so that's the new chapter! I felt it was good enough to post, so I did. Like always, let me know what you think! I won't put a new one up for a few days until after Christmas! So, until then, Merry Christmas to all!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Six Days Later**_

It's been almost a week now since the pups were born. They were starting to be able to walk normally and also talk. They couldn't QUITE get it yet, but they were close. Eve and Naomi went home two days ago after Eve was sure we had everything under control.

Lilly and I were on our bed, her laying down and me sitting next to her. The pups were up with us and were playing around, chewing on Lilly's tail or my hand. They still didn't have their eyes open, so they couldn't always find us.

"Dakota, come here, baby..." Lilly gently said, getting his attention. He walked over to her and she nuzzled him, saying "There you go, honey. Don't get too far away from me, okay?" He whimpered and nuzzled her back, making her giggle.

"At least he understands you..." I said, smiling. She nodded and said "Yeah, he does. Watch...Dakota, lay down with me, honey." He cuddled up against her belly and laid down, quietly purring. I reached over and stroked his back, saying "Good job, little buddy!" He lightly growled at me, making Lilly giggle again.

"I think he still doesn't realize who you are yet." She said. I smiled and said "I know, but he'll learn eventually." She licked his cheek to comfort him and he nuzzled her before laying his head down.

"Mm...Mah...Momma?" Lupa suddenly said, making Lilly gasp and her tail started wagging. "She said momma!" She said, excited. I smiled and said "Sounds like she wants you..."

"What is it, Lupa?" Lilly asked, moving her head to her. "Huh...Hung...Hungry..." She said. Lilly smiled and said "Come here, honey...Come over to Momma!" Lupa shakily walked over to her, searching for her nipples. Lilly gently moved Dakota over a little and let Lupa find her. She finally did and latched on, gently nursing.

Lilly purred and said "That's my baby girl..." I smiled and said "They're already growing pretty quick! Seems like only yesterday they were born."

"I know, right? I thought it would be a couple weeks until they started talking." She said. I laid down beside her and started stroking her back, making her purr again. "And guess what else?" She asked, smiling slyly.

"What?" I asked. She leaned over and whispered "If they don't open their eyes today, then tonight we're gonna have some fun!"

"Sure you're ready to, love?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yep, I'm sure! Think you could put together a small bed for them for a little bit?"

"Of course I can...But what if they wake up and need you?" I asked. She shrugged and said "Then we can take a break. Sure, it might be inconvinient, but they do come first."

"I know, love. I'm okay with that." I said, kissing her. She smiled and said "Good...I love you!" I chuckled and said "I love you, too!" We lay there kissing for a few minutes until Dakota suddenly got up and came over next to me, cautiously laying down by me.

"Looks like he's starting to trust me." I said, gently rubbing his back. He growled and started to move away when I said "It's okay, buddy. I'm not gonna hurt you." He laid back down, but kept lightly growling until he got used to me.

He fell asleep a couple minutes later, starting to purr again. Lilly smiled and said "He's so cute! Soon you'll be able to tell him you're his daddy!" I smiled too and said "I can't wait! I'm kinda wondering how he'll react when he first sees me, though."

"He might get scared at first, but he'll calm down, I'm sure." She said. I nodded and about then, Lupa finished eating and cuddled up next to Lilly's chest, saying "I...tired..." Lilly giggled and gently nuzzled her and said "Well, then let's get some sleep. Goodnight, my little girl!"

Lupa yawned and laid her head down, falling asleep a few minutes later. "It's amazing how much she looks like you!" I said, smiling.

"If it weren't for the black, then she'd look just like me! I'm really hoping she has my eyes." She said, putting her tail over Lupa. "Do you remember what that wolf's eye color was?" I asked.

"I think it was a kinda silver." She said. I nodded and said "Yeah, that sounds right. Dakota will probably get it."

"Maybe...He could also get mine, you know." She said, smiling. I chuckled and said "Yeah, true. That'd be kinda interesting! A boy with lavender eyes?"

"It may be, but that doesn't mean we would love him any less just because he's different." She said.

"I know and I'd never do that. He could have pink fur and purple eyes and I'd still love him just as much!" I said. She nodded and said "Exactly."

We laid there for a little while longer until it was almost dinner time. "Are you getting hungry yet?" I asked. She nodded and said "A little bit. What were you thinking for dinner?"

"How about steak or ribs?" I asked. "Ribs sounds better tonight." She said, smiling.

"Alright, I'll get them started soon. Feel like going out to the living room?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yeah, that sounds good. Let them play around for a while." I gently moved away from Dakota and got up off the bed before picking him up.

Lilly got up as well and picked Lupa up in her mouth and gently hopped off the bed and we walked out to the living room. She laid down on the floor in front of the couch, setting Lupa back down and I set Dakota with her as well.

"Okay, dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes." I said, walking into the kitchen. She nodded and said "Alright. If you can keep on eye on them for a minutes, I gotta go outside."

"Sure, just gimme a second..." I said, taking the ribs out of the fridge. She got up and went over to the back door, opening it herself and walking out. I went over to the pups and sat down next to them, making sure they didn't do anything they weren't supposed to.

Lupa came over to me and sat down next to my leg and started sniffing me. "Da...Daddy?" She asked, her tail wagging a little. I smiled and stroked her back, saying "That's right, baby girl! I'm your Daddy!" She crawled up into my lap, laying down and purring. Dakota got up and started sniffing the air before starting to whimper.

"What's wrong, buddy?" I asked, rubbing his back. "Mom..." He said, crying a little. Just then, Lilly quickly came back in and right over to him, saying "It's alright, I'm here, honey." He nuzzled her and laid back down at her feet.

"You heard him all the way out there?" I asked, smiling. She nodded and said "Yep, just like Mom said I'd be able to. I also heard Lupa there..."

"Yeah, she seems to know I'm her dad now!" I said, gently rubbing her back. Lilly laid down with Dakota and said "Now we just need to be able to tell Dakota."

"He'll figure it out soon enough. Don't wanna rush him or scare him." I said. She nodded and said "Yeah, you're right...Weren't you cooking dinner?" I chuckled and said "Just waiting on you to come back in."

I set Lupa next to her and went back into the kitchen to get the ribs cooked. I put them in the oven and set the timer for twenty minutes before going back into the living room. I sat back down next to them and Lilly nudged Dakota over to me.

He whimpered and Lilly said "Shh...It's okay. Go over to your daddy." I smiled and picked him up to hold him. He sniffed me and nervously cuddled up against my chest. I started rubbing his back and he was purring, hopefully getting used to me.

"There we go...Just relax, honey." She said, licking his cheek. He started rubbing his face with his paw, mainly around his eyes. After a minute or so, he suddenly opened them! Lilly got excited and said "Good job, Dakota! Can you see me?"

He looked in her direction and blinked a couple times before nodding. She kissed his cheek and said "Okay, now look up at your father..." He looked up at me and I smiled at him, saying "Hey, little buddy!"

He whimpered and tried to crawl away from me, but I held onto him and said "It's okay, don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you..." He stopped trying to get away and sniffed me and said "D-Daddy?"

"That's right! You're my son!" I said, rubbing his head. He smiled and cuddled back up to me, purring again. "So cute...Oh, look at this!" Lilly said, smiling and motioning to his eyes. I looked and said "They're...the same as mine!"

"Yeah, I just noticed that! That's amazing!" She said, kissing me. I kissed her back and said "It is! I never imagined that could happen!"

"He really is your son..." She said, nuzzling my arm. I smiled and about then we heard Lupa say "Mm...Momma?" We looked at her and her eyes were open as well now!

"Cody, look! Her's are just like mine!" She said, her tail wagging. They were that perfect shade of lavender that Lilly had. "She's just as beautiful as her mother!" I said, stroking her back. Lilly nuzzled her and said "What is it, honey?"

Lupa walked over and laid down at her belly, cuddling up to her. Lilly smiled and said "Tired, huh? Okay, get a little rest then." About then, Dakota wanted down. I set him on the floor and he started running around, stumbling most of the time.

"Hang on, I'll be right back." I said, getting up and going down to our room. I searched around for a couple minutes until I found one of the toys I got Lilly just after we brought her home with us. I took it back out to the living room and set it on the floor in front of him.

He carefully sniffed it and stepped on it, making it squeak. He jumped back and growled at it, making Lilly and I laugh. "It's okay, it's not gonna hurt you. Go ahead, play with it!" I said, reassuring him. He looked up at me and then back at the toy before grabbing it to chew on it.

Lilly was giggling and said "I take it he likes it!" I chuckled and we watched him play for a while until the oven went off. I went into the kitchen and took the ribs out and set them on the counter to cool for a few minutes.

When they were cooled enough to eat, I got a couple plates for us and put one on each of them. I took them into the living room and set one down for Lilly. She kissed my cheek and said "Thanks, babe!"

"You're welcome, love." I said, sitting down next to her. We started eating and Dakota started sniffing the air, smelling our dinner. He went over to Lilly and sat down in front of her, looking hopeful.

"No, not yet, honey. You can't chew it yet." She said, nuzzling him. He whimpered and nuzzled her cheek, making her giggle. "Not gonna work on me..." She said, smiling. He gave up and walked over next to the couch and laid down, looking sad.

"Aw, poor guy..." I said, feeling bad for him. "I know, but he probably can't eat it yet." She said.

"Well, let's see then..." I said, pulling a little piece off my rid. "Dakota, come here." I said, getting his attention. He looked over at me and saw the small piece of meat for him. He quickly ran over and took it, quickly eating it.

"Alright, so maybe he can." She said, smiling. I tore some more off and gave it to him and he started tearing it apart, loving every bite. When he was done, he started wagging his tail and laid down next to me, resting his head on my leg.

"How cute! You give him some of your food and he instantly loves you!" Lilly said, laughing. We finished eating a couple minutes later and I took the plates into the kitchen and put them in the sink.

I looked at the clock at it was almost 7PM now. "So, what do you feel like doing for a while?" I asked.

"Think I could get a bath? I feel like a need one." She said. I nodded and said "Sure, love. I'm gonna take a shower later, too." She gently got up and Lupa looked up at her and she said "Don't worry, I'm not going far." Dakota was asleep next to the couch already, so he didn't even notice us go down the hall.

We walked into the bathroom and I started the water, getting it warm. Lilly hopped in a couple minutes later and I started washing her back and sides when Lupa walked in. Lilly smiled and said "What're you doing in here, little girl?"

She put her paws up on the side of the bathtub and tried to get in as well, making us both laugh. "Well, alright...Here you go." I said, lifting her up and setting her in the tub next to Lilly. The water was splashing right onto her, soaking her fur.

"Might as well clean her up while she's here..." Lilly said, giggling. I nodded and started washing Lupa as well and she was purring. She seemed to like it and was laughing since it probably tickled some.

I finished them both a few minutes later and Lilly jumped out, shaking dry. I set Lupa on the floor and she shakily shook off as well, but her fur was still all wet. I wrapped her up in a towel and carried her out to the couch and sat down, drying her off.

Lilly got up with me and laid down next to me, resting her head on my leg. When I finished drying Lupa, I set her next to Lilly and she started nursing off her. Lilly smiled and said "Feels nice when they do that..."

"I don't doubt it considering how much you love it when I do it!" I said, laughing. She blushed and said "Yeah, but that's more of a pleasure when you do it. This is just nice...It feels really good. I don't know how to explain it."

"You don't need to. I think I know what you mean. How about I give Dakota a bath real quick?" I asked. She smiled and said "I don't see why not. He might enjoy it, too." I got up and picked Dakota up and he woke up when I did. I carried him down to the bathroom and got the water going again.

_**Lilly's POV**_

Cody took Dakota down to give him a bath and Lupa was next to me on the couch nursing. She finished a couple minutes later and looked up at me, saying "Daddy?"

"He's not here, honey. He'll be right back, I promise." I said, licking her cheek. She laid down between my forelegs and against my neck, purring. I smiled and nuzzled her, saying "You guys have no idea how much we love you! You two are the best thing that's ever happened to us!"

She purred a little louder and nuzzled me before laying her head down on my leg and falling asleep. I curled up and laid my tail over her to keep her warmer, closing my eyes as well.

I was almost asleep when I heard claws scratching across the floor. I opened my eyes to see Dakota running out into the living room and shaking off. Cody came out behind him with a towel and smiled, saying "I don't think he liked it as much as Lupa..." I giggled and watched him chase Dakota around, trying to catch him to dry him off.

Eventually Dakota stopped and Cody scooped him up, wrapping him up and sitting down with him. "Finally...Feel better now?" He asked, chuckling. Dakota was smiling and started chewing on the towel, making me giggle.

"He's so cute! Thinks he's gonna kill that poor towel!" I said, smiling. Cody finished drying him and set him on the floor, saying "Alright, you're done. Now go play for a while..." He ran over and started chewing on the toy again, rolling around with it.

"Well, I'm gonna get a shower real quick now. I'll be back in a few minutes." Cody said, kissing my cheek. I nodded and he got up and went down to the bathroom, leaving us in the living room.

Dakota walked over to the water bowl for a quick drink before trying to get up on the couch with us. I smiled and leaned over the side, picking him up and setting him by my stomach. He curled up and laid his head down, just relaxing. I laid my head down as well, waiting for Cody to come back out. I was getting tired already and was ready to go to bed.

* * *

_**So, I'm sure y'all were expecting a lemon in this chapter...Unfortunately, you'll have to wait. Not long, though, It'll be in the next chapter! Hope this one makes up for the little delay in updates! I hope you all had a great Christmas and have a Happy New Year!**_


	27. Chapter 27

I was almost asleep on the couch with the pups, waiting for Cody to come back out. I was right about to fall asleep when he did. I opened my eyes and smiled, saying "Well, took you long enough!"

"What do you mean, I was only in there a few minutes." He said, coming over and kissing my cheek. I giggled and said "Sure seems longer then a few minutes..."

"Yeah, sure...Are you about ready for bed?" He asked, smiling. I giggled and said "I've BEEN ready! Did you put something together for them?"

"Yep, got that done already. They'll stay warm tonight, I'm sure." He said. I nodded and said "Okay, then let's go. I can't wait much longer!" He chuckled and picked the pups up, carrying them down to our room with me right behind him.

He set them in a small bed he put together for them and wrapped a blanket around them to keep them warmer. Lupa was awake and looked up at me and whimpered. "It's okay, honey, I'll be here. It's only for tonight..." I said, nuzzling her. She nuzzled me back and laid her head down, going back to sleep.

"So cute..." I said, smiling. I hopped up on the bed and laid down in my usual spot, waiting for Cody. He got in bed with me after closing the door and kissed me, saying "So, you're sure you feel up to it tonight?"

"I'm sure. It's been almost a week now, so I'll be fine." I said, kissing him back. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer, making me purr. He broke the kiss only long enough to take his clothes off and drop them on the floor. I blushed a little when I saw his bare body again and he chuckled and said "What's wrong, love?"

I smiled and said "Nothing, just remembering how much fun this is!" We engaged in another passionate kiss and he pulled the blanket up over us. He started slowly stroking my back, making me loudly purr.

"Oh, that feels so good..." I purred, my eyes closed to enjoy it more. I could feel him slowly working his way down to my rear, rubbing my side and back the entire time. When he got to my butt, I felt his hand gently push my tail aside and finally rest right on my womanhood.

I giggled and said "Well, someone know exactly what they want already!" He kissed my forehead and said "I really do, love...I want you SO bad!" I blushed a little again and put my forelegs around his neck, pulling him back into the kiss.

I could feel my fluids already leaking out and he started very lightly rubbing my moist folds, making me softly moan in pleasure. I looked into his eyes and said "Let's take this nice and slow tonight, okay? I realize it's been a while for us both, but I want it to last."

"Of course, love. Anything for you..." He said, kissing my neck. I smiled and closed my eyes, letting him do what he please. He slowly started working his way down my body to my stomach, kissing me everywhere. I was getting extremely excited just from the feelings he was giving me and he knew it as well.

He stopped for a second and looked up at me, saying "Lilly, there's something I want to try if you're okay with it." I looked down at him and said "Well, that depends...What is it?"

"I know this might sound odd, but...I would like to taste your milk." He said, blushing. I smiled and said "Well, go ahead then! Doesn't sound weird to me at all."

"Are you sure?" He asked one last time. I nodded and said "I'm sure. Just remember to save some for the pups if they wake up later." He smiled and said "Alright, love..."

He leaned down and kissed my stomach, making me softly moan. I closed my eyes again and felt him gently brush his hand over my nipples before beginning to suck on one. I felt my milk flow out and to him, making me start purring again.

It felt so much different from the pups nursing, much more pleasureable. I smiled and softly said "That's it...That feels amazing!" He pulled back for a second and said "It tastes pretty good, acutally!"

After a couple minutes, I was already lightly panting from the pleasure and the first one was empty now. He came back up to me and kissed me, saying "So, how'd that feel?"

"Amazing! You know, there's more if you want it." I said, smiling at him. He chuckled and said "I'll let the pups have it...Do you realize how beautiful you are, love?"

"Well, you're constantly telling me that I am...So my guess it a lot!" I said, giggling. He nodded and said "You guess right! I love you, Lilly...I'll never let you go..." I nuzzled him and said "I love you too! You just don't know how much!"

"Can't be more then I do you, I guarantee it!" He said, kissing my nose. I smiled and said "No, I love you more!" He laughed and said "You know, we can go on with this all night long..."

"No we can't...We still haven't done this yet..." I said, pushing my womanhood against his hard member. He moaned and said "Oh, Lilly...That feels great!" I giggled and started rubbing myself against him, making both us of moan and groan.

The tip of his member slid inbetween my wet folds, rubbing against a really sensitive spot just inside them. I gasped at the sudden rush of pleasure and kept doing it, slowly getting closer to an amazing orgasm!

I was steadily getting closer and closer until it finally hit, and hard! I pushed my head against his chest and quietly cried out as it overtook me. My fluids sprayed out all over us both and my hips were bucking like crazy. I lay there gasping for breath as it finally ended.

"Oh, Cody..." I softly said, nuzzling him. He smiled and said "Feeling better now?" I slowly nodded and said "Yes, much better! That was great!"

"I could tell! The sheets, you and I are completely soaked now!" He said, laughing. I could only smile and laid my head down against his chest, loudly purring. He started massaging my back and rear, getting me excited again already.

After a couple minutes, I shakily got up and turned around, standing over him. The blanket fell off of us and the sudden cooler air hitting me felt pretty good. I started licking his still hard member, tasting myself on him. He groaned and gently pulled my hips down to himself, starting to lick me too.

"Oh, yeah...I love this!" I moaned, pushing my hips down further. He licked all around my womanhood, loving the taste of my fluids. He cleaned me off before licking my womanhood directly, sending waves of pleasure through my body.

I took his member in my mouth and started slowly going up and down on it, getting loud groans from him. He started gently massaging my hips while he licked me, making it even better.

"Lilly, I'm not gonna last much longer!" He said, panting hard. I smiled and sped up, wanting to taste his seed badly! He laid his head back and loudly groaned, pushing his hips up and his seed shot out into my mouth and right down my throat. I softly moaned and swallowed it all as it came out, loving every bit!

When he was finally done, he was panting hard and fast and said "That was amazing, love! How'd you know I liked that?" I giggled and said "I had a feeling...You know, you taste pretty good, too!"

"You think so?" He asked as I turned back around. I laid down on his chest and said "Yeah, I do! So, you wanna keep going?" He smiled and said "Just give me a little while to recover from that..." I nodded and we started kissing, loving each other to no end. That is until Dakota woke up...

"Momma?" He asked, looking around. I looked down at him and softly said "I'm here, honey...What's the matter?"

"I'm...hungry." He said, whimpering a little. I looked back at Cody and said "You don't mind taking a quick break, do you?"

"Of course not, love. Let me wipe your stomach off first. You've still got your fluids all over yourself..." He said, reaching down and grabbing a towel off the floor. I got off him and he sat up and wiped my stomach off, getting as much as he could.

I hopped down and walked over next to their bed, laying down and saying "Okay, come here, Dakota. Come get some milk." He got up and out of the bed, coming over to me and laying down to nurse.

Cody was still laying in the bed and was watching. I smiled at him and said "Seems like he's always hungry..."

"He is still just a pup, you know." He said, chuckling. I giggled and said "Yeah, I know. I'm just saying is all." I gently nuzzled Dakota and said "That's it, honey. You get good and full again..." He started pushing on my stomach, getting as much milk as he could.

After a few minutes, he let go and sat up and yawned. "Okay, you full now?" I gently asked. He nodded and I said "Alright, then let's go back to bed..." I picked him up in my mouth and laid him in the bed next to Lupa and pushed the blanket back over him with my nose.

He snuggled down into the bed and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep. I nuzzled him again and he started purring, making me smile. "Sleep good, my little devil..." I whispered, smiling. I walked back over and got up on the bed with Cody again, laying down at his side.

"Think they'll sleep the rest of the night?" I asked. He shrugged and said "Maybe...How long did Eve say they'd be nursing?"

"Probably a couple weeks. Why?" I asked. He smiled and said "Instead of you contantly getting up at night to feed them, why don't I get some puppy formula for them? That way when they get hungry and you're not up, I can take care of it."

"You don't need to do that..." I said, smiling. He chuckled and said "I know I don't NEED to, but I want to. They're my pups too and I want to take care of them."

"Well, if you really think you want to then it's okay with me." I said. He kissed me and said "I'm sure, love...I feel like I don't really do enough right now."

"Trust me, you do more then enough. If you really want to, then I'm not gonna try to talk you out of it." I said, kissing him. We cuddled and kissed for a little while and I was getting excited again and knew he was too.

"So, are you ready for part two?" I asked, smiling slyly. He chuckled and said "Ready when you are!" I giggled and stood up, turning my back to him and holding my tail up. My fluids were dripping out of me and onto the sheets. We knew he'd have to change them when we were done.

He got behind me and rubbed his hard again member against my folds, getting my slick fluids on it. I softly moaned from the pleasure and said "Do it whenever you're ready! I need you so bad!"

He grabbed onto my hips and started slowly pushing into me, making me purr. "Oh, that's great! I almost forgot how this feels!" I purred, pushing back to get him farther in. He was finally all the way inside me, his big member filling me completely.

I started grinding my butt against him, letting out a high pitched moan when I hit that sensitive spot. "What're you waiting for!? Do it!" I demanded, making him chuckle. He started thrusting into me, making me moan.

"Oh, yes...Just like that!" I said, stretching my forelegs out and pushing back against him. We did it at a steady pace, both of us occasinally moaning or saying "I love you." I could feel that familiar pressure building again, but MUCH stronger this time!

"Cody, it's coming!" I quietly cried out. He quickly pulled out and got down behind me, licking my womanhood as my orgasm hit. My fluids sprayed out and into his mouth and he drank them like water.

"So amazing..." He said, smiling. I giggled and dropped my chest to the bed, holding my rear high in the air for him. He pushed back into me and was almost pounding me. I quietly whimpered in pleasure and said "Yes, come on! I want your seed inside me!"

It was only about a minute later that he was panting hard and said "Lilly...Here it comes!" He suddenly wrapped his arms around me and pushed as far as he could into me. I felt his seed rush out and coat my wet walls in the sticky fluid.

"Mmmm...Yes..." I moaned, feeling it quickly fill me. I slowly laid down and he came down onto my back, still panting. He kissed my neck and said "I love you so much, Lilly!" I turned to look at him and said "I love you too! That was flat out amazing!"

He nodded and said "I know! Maybe the longest we've ever gone so far." I smiled and said "I think so..." We lay there for a few minutes until he shrank down and slid out of me. He rolled off to the side and onto his back and I cuddled up against him.

"Tonight was amazing, Cody! It's been so long since I've felt this great!" I said, nuzzling him. He kissed my forehead and said "As long as you're happy then I feel like the luckiest guy in the world!"

"I'm MUCH more then happy! What would you say to a quick bath before bed?" I asked. He smiled and said "I was actually right about to ask you that. I think we both could use it!" I giggled and said "Yeah, no doubt!" I looked down at his member and could see both our fluids all over it.

I smiled and said "May I?" He noticed what I meant and chuckled, saying "If you want to!" I moved down and started licking him clean and he quickly twitched and jerked a couple times. "Are you okay?" I asked, making sure I wasn't hurting him.

"I'm fine, just still kinda sensitive there..." He said, smiling. I nodded and continued licking him until he was perfectly clean. Well, there anyway...I looked up at him and seductivly said "Think you could return the favor?"

"Of course, love! You know I can't get enough of you!" He said, laughing. I rolled over onto my back and he got between my legs, licking all around my womanhood. I closed my eyes to enjoy the feelings more and was starting to fall asleep.

I didn't even notice he'd finished until he started to pick me up. I opened my eyes and said "What're you doing?"

"I thought you wanted a bath?" He asked. I smiled and said "Oh, I didn't know you were done already! I was started to doze off there..." He kissed my cheek and carried me into the bathroom, leaving the door open so we could hear the pups if they woke up.

He started the water and got it warm before I hopped in. He got my fur wet and started scrubbing me clean, getting the dirt and sweat along with our fluids off me. It only took a few minutes for him to completely wash me.

After he rinsed me off he said "Okay, all done! Why don't you go see if the pups need you?" I smiled and said "They're still asleep. I haven't heard them at all yet. Why don't you get in with me? Please?"

He smiled and said "Well, alright..." He got in the tub with me and started to shower, getting clean as well. It felt really relaxing to be there with him, the warm water easing any tension away. He sat down on the edge to wash his legs when I hopped up and put my paws on his shoulders.

"Lilly, what're-" He started when I locked my lips onto his. He put his arms around me and we started kissing for a few minutes. I pulled back and smiled, saying "That was for everything we did tonight! I feel better then I have in a while thank to you!"

He kissed me and said "You're welcome, love! I love you with all my heart and more!" I nuzzled him and said "I love you more then you could possibly imagine! Ending up with you has made my life MILLIONS of times better then it would've been had I stayed in Jasper!" He kissed my forehead and I got back down to let him finish.

We got out a couple minutes later and dried off. We went back into the bedroom and he started taking the wet sheets off the bed and replacing them with clean ones. I was watching him when I heard Lupa start crying.

I went over to her and said "What's wrong, honey?" She looked up at me and said "Hungry!" I giggled and said "Alright, come here...You and Dakota, always hungry..." She crawled out of the bed and started coming over to me when Cody picked her up.

"What're you doing?" I asked. He smiled and said "Let me handle it this time..." I nodded and said "Okay, but do we have anything for her?"

"Regular milk will work. I'll be back in a couple minutes." He said, going out to the kitchen. I checked on Dakota before getting back up on the bed and he was still completely asleep. I laid down at the pillows to wait for Cody to come back.

_**Cody's POV**_

I found a small bottle to hold the milk in and filled it. I took it and Lupa back down to the bedroom to see Lilly already in bed. She smiled and said "So, you sure she'll like it?"

"I don't know yet. She might." He said, getting in bed too. He put the nipple of the bottle next to Lupa's mouth and said "It's okay, baby girl. You'll probably like it!" She sniffed it and cautiously started sucking on it, tasting the milk. Her eyes went wide and she started almost attacking it, sucking down as much as she could.

"Well, I guess she does!" Lilly said, giggling. I smiled and held her while she nursed, gently rubbing her back. Lilly laid her head on my leg and said "You're an amazing father to them!" I leaned down and kissed her forehead, saying "Thanks, love! You're an outstanding mother!"

After a couple minutes Lupa got full. She let go of the bottle and curled up, ready to go back to sleep. I laid her next to Lilly's belly and said "I'm gonna get Dakota too. Not fair that he's sleeping down there while we're all up here."

I went over to him and gently picked him up, making sure not to wake him. I took him back over to our bed and laid him with Lilly and he instantly snuggled up to her. She nuzzled them and said "Goodnight, you two! We both love you, very much!" I leaned down and kissed Lupa's cheek and she licked my nose in return, making me chuckle and Lilly giggle.

"So cute!" Lilly said, wrapping her tail around them. Lupa laid her head down on it and fell asleep after about a minute. I pulled the blanket over us all and kissed Lilly, saying "Goodnight, lovely..." She kissed me back and said "Goodnight, babe...See you in the morning!"

I laid my head down next to Lilly's and she moved her's closer, causing our noses to be touching. I smiled and started stroking her back, making her purr. She quickly fell asleep and I did too after a few minutes.

* * *

_**Woohoo, new chapter! I know, awesome right!? You guys know I'd never let you down! This one is definitely a little different being a chapter almost COMPLETELY dedicated to a lemon! I think it's good, am I right?**_


	28. Chapter 28

We fell asleep around 2AM last night after having a mindblowing night! Lilly and I were more exhausted then I ever remember before. The pups slept with us as well and didn't seem to wake up all night long.

I woke up the next morning from getting too warm. I pushed the blanket off and opened my eyes to see the sun almost up. I yawned and looked at the clock by our bed and it was almost 8:30. I looked down at Lilly and she was still asleep, softly purring and a huge smile on her face. I smiled and looked at her stomach to see Lupa there, but Dakota wasn't.

I was about to get up and look for him when I felt something next to my chest move. I looked down to see him curled up against me, softly snoring. I chuckled and gently rubbed his back, accidentally waking him. He yawned and stretched out before opening his eyes to see me smiling at him.

"Good morning, son!" I quietly said. He smiled and said "Hi, D-daddy!" I chuckled and gently scratched his head, making his foot tap against the bed. "Did you sleep good?" I asked. He nodded and I said "Well, good! Hungry?"

"A l-little..." He said, yawning again. I reached over to the small table by our bed where I set the bottle last night and grabbed it, but it was almost empty. "Okay, come on. Let's go get some breakfast!" I said, gently moving off the bed and picking him up. I carried him out to the living room and laid him on the couch.

"Stay there for a minute, okay buddy?" I asked. He nodded and sat down, watching me go into the kitchen. I refilled the small bottle with more milk and took it over to the couch and sat down. He came over to me and said "Wh-what's that?"

"Breakfast! Here, try it!" I said, holding it in front of him. He sniffed it and said "It s-smells weird..." I chuckled and said "It's okay, just trust me. Eat from it just like you do with Momma." He took the nipple in his mouth and started sucking from it, a smile on his face when he finally tasted it.

"There you go..." I said, gently picking him up and holding him in my arm on his back. He put his paws on it and laid his head back on my arm, slowly nursing from the bottle. I smiled and said "You eat as much as you need, buddy. When you're done, you wanna play for a bit?" He nodded and kept sucking from the bottle while looking up right at me. I gently rubbed his head with my free hand and he closed his eyes, enjoying it.

After a couple minutes, the bottle was completely empty. I took it and smiled, saying "Wow, you must've been hungry!" He smiled and snuggled up against me, softly purring. I got up and carried him back down to the bedroom, laying him next to Lilly. Her and Lupa were still asleep, so I was being quiet.

I laid down next to them and he came back over to me, nuzzling my arm. I picked him up and set him on my chest, letting him get comfortable. He laid down and I started stroking his back, making him purr again. He started trying to chew on my hand, making me chuckle.

"You and Lupa are the best things to ever happen to your mother and I! We love you both very much!" I said while he was playing around. He eventually got bored and laid his head down to relax for a while.

About ten minutes later, Lilly started to wake up. She yawned and stretched out before opening her eyes. She smiled and sleepily said "Morning, babe..." I leaned over and kissed her, saying "Morning, love! How'd you sleep?"

"I slept GREAT!" She said, giggling. I smiled and said "Not surprising since you passed out at around two last night." She yawned again and then saw Dakota laying on me. She smiled and said "What, no good morning for me?"

He lifted his head and said "Hi, Momma!" She nuzzled him and said "Hi, honey! Did you sleep good?" He nodded and she said "Good. Are you hungry at all?"

"I just fed him a little bit ago while you were still asleep." I said. She smiled and said "Well, alright then. Did you like it?" He quickly nodded and said "It was g-good!"

"I bet! Not something you're used to having, huh?" She asked, giggling. He smiled and laid his head back down, shifting around to get comfortable. About then, Lupa woke up and started nursing from Lilly.

"Well, someone's hungry now!" She said, nuzzling Lupa. She purred and continued nursing, quickly getting full. She only took a couple minutes before she was done. She sat up and stretched, squeakily yawning.

"Good morning, baby girl!" I said, rubbing her back. She nuzzled my arm and said "Good morning, Daddy!" Lilly giggled and nuzzled her again, making her purr. "Can I pway with Dakota, Mommy?" She asked. Lilly and I both laughed and she said "Of course, honey! Let's go out to the living room."

I got up and carried Dakota while Lilly got Lupa. We went out to the living room and set them on the floor so they could play. "Okay, you two. Just be careful." I said. They nodded and started chasing each other, trying to pin the other.

"Are you hungry, love?" I asked Lilly. She smiled and said "No, not right now. It's still kinda early." I nodded and said "Yeah, kinda...Did Eve happen to mention when they'd come back?"

"Not that I remember..." She said. I smiled and said "Well, they will when they can. I'm sure they'd love to see the pups now that they've grown some." She nodded and hopped up on the couch, laying down and watching them play. I sat next to her and started stroking her back, making her purr.

"Can you do something for me?" She suddenly asked, blushing a little. "Sure, anything for you!" I said, smiling. She giggled and said "Well, since they haven't been nursing AS much, I'm starting to produce a little too much milk."

"Let me guess, you'd like for me to "help" you?" I asked, chuckling. She nodded and said "If you don't mind...I know you like the taste!" I laughed and said "True...When do you want to do it then?"

"In a little bit. Let them tire themselves out and fall asleep first." She said. I nodded and said "Good idea. Might seem weird to them if they see us." She laid her head down on my leg, watching the pups play. Dakota was already slightly bigger then Lupa and could pin her fairly easily, but she could also easily push him off.

About a half hour later, Mom and Dad came out. They saw the pups playing and Mom said "Oh, they're so cute! How long've you all been up?" I looked up at the clock and said "About an hour now. At least Dakota and I."

"Really? Why so early?" Dad asked. I smiled and said "He was hungry."

"Okay, but why were you up then? Couldn't he find Lilly?" He asked. "No, he could, it's just...I wanted to feed him this time." I said, chuckling.

"Oh, okay then...So, what'd you give him? Regular milk?" Mom asked, smiling. I nodded and said "Yep. I found a small bottle to feed from. Did the same with Lupa last night."

"You're really taking to being their father, aren't you?" Dad asked, smiling. "Damn right! They're our kids and I want to be as good a father as I can." I said.

"Well, we're proud of you...And Lilly! You're both amazing parents!" Mom said, hugging me. Lilly smiled and said "Thank you! That really means a lot to me!"

"You're welcome, Lilly. So, what've you guys got planned for today?" She asked. I shrugged and said "No idea yet. You?"

"In a little while, we've gotta go to the store. Just need a few groceries." She said. I nodded and said "Okay, when are you leaving?" She looked at the clock and said "Actually in just a few minutes."

"Oh, alright. I suppose we might just watch a movie or something for a while." I said.

"Sounds good to me! I feel like being lazy today anyway." Lilly said, giggling. Mom laughed and said "Well, we'll see you guys later then! We're gonna go now and get it over with."

"Okay, see you later!" I said as they left. We went back to watching the pups and they were starting to get tired. Lupa sat down and yawned, looking like she was ready for more sleep. Lilly hopped off the couch and said "Okay, you two. Let's go back to bed."

Lupa and Dakota started following her down to our room. I got up and followed them as well, going back into the bedroom. They went right over to the small bed I put together for them and curled up. I wrapped the blanket around them and said "Okay, you guys sleep good. See you later!"

Lilly nuzzled them and said "If you need us, just say so, okay?" They nodded and laid their heads down, quickly falling asleep. She smiled and said "So cute...Come on." She got up and laid down on the bed with me right beside her.

"How much are you loving being a mother so far?" I asked, putting my arms around her. "More then you think! It's the best thing that's ever happened to me other then ending up with you..." She said, kissing me.

"Same here...I love you so much, Lilly!" I said, kissing her forehead. She purred and said "I love you too, Cody!" I started stroking her back while we kissed and she got closer to me, pushing herself against me.

"You're getting excited, aren't you?" I asked, smiling. She giggled and said "A little. I was thinking back to last night..."

"Oh, yeah? Which part?" I asked. She smiled and said "All of it! I can't choose one part as my favorite. It was all completely amazing!"

"Well, I can tell you MY favorite part..." I said, chuckling. She giggled again and said "I think I know what it is...You taste pretty good yourself!" I kissed her and said "You taste like a sweet honey. It's really warm, too!"

"Well, so are you! I love it!" She said, nuzzling me. We started kissing again, just loving each other. I moved my hand to her belly, lightly stroking it. She purred in pleasure and said "Whenever you want to, I still need that "help"..."

I kissed her nose before moving down to her belly, kissing her all the way down. I took one of her nipples in my mouth, gently sucking on it. She purred and said "Oh, that feels great! I love you..."

I kept at it for about ten minutes, switching from one to another every couple minutes. By the time I was done, she was panting and sighing in pleasure. Her fluids were pouring out and I knew she needed some relief. Without warning, I got between her legs and started licking her, making her gasp and moan.

"Oh, god...Please, more!" She said, panting harder now. It only took a few minutes until she was about to explode. She quietly cried out and her fluids sprayed out and down my throat. I loved every bit of her slippery honey!

When her orgasm finally ended, I moved up next to her and pulled her into a kiss, letting her taste herself. She threw her tounge in my mouth, surprising me. We made out with extreme passion for at least five minutes before we were out of breath.

She pulled back and said "Thank you for that! That was amazing!" I smiled and said "Anytime, love...You know I won't say no to you."

"I know..." She softly said, nuzzling me. I held her tight to me and we continued to kiss for a few more minutes until she fell asleep. I smiled and pulled the blanket over her, getting her warm.

I kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you, Lilly...More then you know..." She purred in her sleep and I gently got out of bed, going out to the kitchen. I figured I'd make some breakfast for us while she slept.

I got some eggs and bacon out and started cooking them, smelling the amazing smell they had fill the air. A couple minutes later, I heard claws clicking across the floor. I looked down the hall and saw Dakota coming out, looking around.

"Daddy?" He asked, going into the living room. I smiled and said "Over here, buddy..." He looked up at me and I said "What're you doing up?"

"I'm n-not tired." He said, coming into the kitchen where I was. "Are Momma and Lupa still asleep?" I asked. He nodded and I said "Okay. So, what do you wanna do?"

"I g-gotta use the bathr-room..." He said, whimpering a little. I chuckled and said "Okay, let's go outside then." We walked over to the back door and I opened it, letting him go out. He sniffed around for a couple minutes before finally peeing on a small bush.

There was still snow on the ground and he started playing in it, making me smile. "You're gonna get sick if you stay out here too long." I said. He nodded and came over to me and I picked him up, brushing some snow off him. We went back in and I shut the door before laying him on the couch.

He was shivering a little, so I wrapped a blanket around him. "You just lay there for a little while and warm back up. I need to cook breakfast for Momma and I." I said. He nodded and said "Okay." I went back into the kitchen and continued cooking, getting our food ready.

_**Lilly's POV**_

I had fallen asleep after Cody and I had a little bit of fun earlier. He took care of the pressure building up from my milk that was getting uncomfortable. It felt really good to say the least!

I was woken up by something on my forehead what felt like a few seconds later. I slowly opened my eyes to see Cody kissing me. "Mmm...Hi!" I sleepily said, smiling up at him. He smiled back and said "Hey, yourself! Breakfast is ready if you're still hungry."

I nodded and said "I'll be out in a minute..." He kissed me one last time before going back out to the living room. I got up and stretched, feeling my joints pop as I did. I hopped down and went over to the pup's bed to check on them. I didn't see Dakota there, but Lupa was and still asleep.

_"I'll just let her sleep...No sense in waking her up just to go out to the living room."_ I thought to myself. I gently nuzzled her and then walked out and to the living room. Dakota was on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket. When he saw me coming, he got excited and his tail started wagging furiously.

"Momma!" He said, smiling at me. I giggled and said "Hi, honey! What're you doing up there?"

"R-relaxing..." He said as I got up next to him. I nuzzled him and said "Relaxing, huh? Are you hungry?" He shook his head and said "No, Daddy fed me already." I looked up at Cody in the kitchen and he smiled at me.

"Well, alright then. Have you gone outside yet?" I asked. He nodded again and I said "Good! So, you've got nothing to do then?"

"Not r-really. I'm bored..." He said, laying his head down. "Your sister is still asleep down in the bedroom. Why don't you go wake her up and see if she wants to play?" I asked.

"I guess I c-can..." He said, crawling out of the blanket. I set him down on the floor and he ran off down to the bedroom. A few seconds later he heard a yelp and him come running back out as fast as he could. He was crying and tried to hide behind the couch.

"Dakota, what's the matter?" I asked, getting off the couch and going around to him. He looked up at me and said "L-lupa bit m-me!" I laid down next to him and said "Oh, poor baby! Where'd she bite you?" He held his foreleg out and there were a few bite marks that were slightly bleeding.

"What'd you do to her?" I asked, smiling a little. He sniffed and said "N-nothing! I just w-woke her up!" I licked his cheek and said "Shh...It's okay. You might've just scared her...Want me to go see?" He shakily nodded and I said "Okay, I'll be right back. Cody, can you take care of his leg? It's not bad..."

"Sure, love...Come here, buddy." He said, coming over to us. Dakota went over to him and he picked him up, carrying him into the kitchen. I got up and went down the hall to our room to see Lupa in their bed, shaking like crazy.

"Lupa, honey? You okay?" I softly asked, walking over to her. She looked up at me and said "D-Dakota scared m-me!" I nuzzled her and said "He didn't mean to...I asked him to wake you up so you two could play."

"I'm sorry, Momma! I b-bit him!" She said, tears in her eyes. I wiped them away and said "It's alright, honey. We know you didn't mean to. You didn't get him too bad..." She crawled out of the bed and over to me, laying down at my feet. I laid down with her and said "It's okay...Calm down..."

She kept crying for a few minutes until I noticed she was quiet. I looked down to see she fell back asleep. I smiled and picked her up in my mouth and carried her out to the living room. I gently got up on the couch next to Cody and laid her down at my belly. She stayed asleep and cuddled closer to me.

"She fell asleep too?" He asked. I nodded and said "Yeah, she was crying like crazy...How's he doing?"

"He'll be just fine, she didn't really hurt him." He said, gently stroking Dakota's back who was asleep too. He was curled up in Cody's lap, softly purring and tears in his eyes.

"Well, that's good..." I said. Cody nodded and set him down with Lupa and I, saying "I've gotta finish breakfast. I'll be done in just a few minutes."

He got up and went back into the kitchen to finish cooking. I looked down at the pups asleep next to me, both of the snoring a little.I smiled and laid my head down to them and closed my eyes, dozing off after a little bit.

* * *

_**Well, here's the new chapter! Probably not my BEST work, but I felt it was okay. Just wanna throw a big thanks out to everyone who reads (and REVIEWS) this story! You guys are awesome!**_


	29. Chapter 29

I dozed off with the pups on the couch while Cody made breakfast for us. Dakota and Lupa cried themselves to sleep after what happened and I felt bad for them, but we all knew it was an accident.

I wasn't asleep long before I felt something gently shaking me. "Come on, love...Food's ready!" I heard Cody saying. I groaned and stretched out, feeling more refreshed now. I opened my eyes and smiled up at him, saying "Okay, babe...Just gimme a minute."

He went back into the kitchen while I woke up. I sleepily yawned and slowly sat up, making sure not to disturb the pups. I looked down at my belly and noticed they weren't there anymore. I quickly looked around the couch and living room when Cody said "It's alright, love, they're in here."

I looked in the kitchen to see them both sitting next to the fridge and staring up at Cody putting the food on a couple plates, both their tails wagging. I giggled and said "Seems you've got their attention!"

"Yeah, seems so! Why don't you two go back in the living room with Momma?" He said, smiling down at them. They instantly ran back in here and tried getting up on the couch. I leaned over and picked them up one at a time, setting them next to me. They were really anxious and were running all around, climbing all over me.

"Okay, guys, come on...Let's calm down a little." I said, giggling. Lupa quickly pounced on my and started chewing on my collar, making me laugh. "Oh, think you're so tough, huh!?" I asked, grabbing her. I laid her on her back on the couch and started tickling her.

"M-Momma! S-Stop it!" She cried, laughing like crazy. I kept at it for a couple minutes until she was panting and her face was red. I let go of her and she ran over and jumped on Dakota, wrestling with him.

About then, Cody brought a couple plates in and set one down for me. I kissed him and said "Thanks, babe! I'm really hungry now!" He smiled and said "Well, then dig in! I was thinking we should take the pups to the vet today for their first checkup."

"That sounds like a good idea. Any idea what they'll do?" I asked, starting to eat. "Probably just make sure they're healthy and give them their shots." He said, getting Dakota's attention. He pushed Lupa off and said "Sh-shots? What's that?"

"Something so that you don't get sick." I said. He nodded and Cody said "It MAY hurt just a little bit, but I promise not badly." His eyes went wide and he said "What!? I d-don't want that!" He backed up into the corner of the couch and layed down, shaking and whimpering.

"Hey, it's alright, buddy..." Cody said, coming over to him. "We won't let them do anything that will hurt you, I promise. It won't nearly as much as when Lupa bit you, trust me. Kinda like this..." He said, pinching his foreleg. Dakota whimpered a little, but said "That didn't really hurt..."

"Of course it didn't. That's about what you'll feel." Cody said, rubbing his back. He nodded and said "Okay then..."

"That's my boy! My brave little guy!" Cody said, scratching his head. I giggled and kept eating, finishing quickly. There was still some left, so I decided to let Lupa try it. "Lupa, come here, honey." I said.

She came over and I said "Here, try this..." She took a small bite of the eggs and said "That's really good!" I smiled and said "I knew you'd think so! You can have it if you want." She nodded and started eating it, her tail wagging the entire time. Cody gave Dakota a little of his as well.

"Maybe soon they can start eating regular food." I said. He nodded and said "Probably within a few more days. They're starting to get their chewing teeth in." I laid down next to Lupa while she finished eating, which only took a couple minutes.

When they were both done, Cody took the plates into the kitchen and washed them. He came back over to us and sat down on the couch, picking Dakota up to hold him. "So, when do you guys wanna go?" He asked, rubbing Dakota's back.

"Whenever. I wouldn't mind relaxing for a little while and I'm sure they're about ready for a nap, huh guys?" I asked, smiling at Lupa and Dakota. They nodded and Lupa said "I am a little tired..."

"Alright, you two get a little sleep then. We'll go over later." Cody said, setting Dakota down next to me. They both curled up next to my belly and quickly fell asleep, purring a little bit. I laid my tail over them to keep them warm.

"Are you gonna take a nap, too?" Cody asked, smiling. I shook my head and said "No, I'm not really that tired...Why?"

"No reason. So, what do you wanna do for a while?" He asked. I shrugged and said "I don't know, really...Anything in mind?"

"There's always movies, but they're getting kinda boring now." He said. I smiled and said "Yeah, kinda...Well, just relaxing a while sounds good enough." He gently slid me over a bit and laid down behind me, putting his arm over me.

I purred and said "Getting comfortable?" He chuckled and said "A little..." He kissed my cheek and said "I love you, Lilly..." I nuzzled him and said "I love you, too...Can you rub my back a little? I love that feeling..."

"Of course, lovely..." He said, starting to rub my back. I purred a little louder and said "Oh, that feels so good..." I laid my head down on the arm of the couch and closed my eyes, enjoying the feelings.

"Hey, love?" He suddenly asked after a couple minutes. I opened my eyes and said "Yeah, babe?"

"There's something I want to do someday that I've always wanted to ever since I was a kid." He said. I turned to look at him and said "What is it?"

"I want to not only learn to fly, but also have my own airplane." He said, smiling. I was too and said "That sounds pretty cool, but why do you wanna do that?"

"For one, the freedom! There's nothing like flying up in the clouds with the birds, seeing everything from a new and better view! Could you imagine how amazing Kalispell would look from way up there?" He asked, pointing up.

"I'll bet it's really amazing! What would you need to do for that?" I asked. "Well, I'd need to go through pilot's school and learn how, first off. I can't afford it, though, so it'll have to wait. But someday...I'm gonna do it!" He said, kissing my cheek.

I giggled and said "I don't doubt it! I think that would be pretty cool!" He nodded and said "Just think, all of us going on a nice, relaxing flight somewhere...Not a care in the world. Just you, me and the pups."

"That sounds amazing! I would LOVE that!" I said, smiling. He chuckled and said "So would I...It's not gonna be cheap, but it'll be worth it!" I giggled and said "No, it probably won't be...How would you be able to afford it?"

"I'm sure I can get a good job somewhere..." He said, sounding upset. "What's wrong, babe?" I asked. He sighed and said "It's just that I'd need a really good job to be able to afford all that. That means college and maybe even a university. I just can't afford to do any of that."

"I'm sure there's some job you'd like that would be able to pay for all that." I said, hoping to make him feel better. He weakly smiled and said "Yeah, maybe...I just gotta figure out what it is."

"There you go...Just don't think too hard on it." I said, kissing him. He chuckled and said "Alright, love...How about we take a little nap? I'm getting kinda tired..."

I yawned when he mentioned sleep and said "Yeah, me too...I could use a little sleep." He nuzzled my neck and said "Okay...See you in a bit." I cuddled a little bit closer to him and closed my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

_**Cody's POV**_

Lilly was asleep next to me on the couch, the pups curled up at her belly. I was still thinking about our conversation earlier, thinking about what I would like to do that could pay for it. Many ideas were running through my mind, but not a lot seemed to work.

Eventually I started getting frustrated and decided to do something else. I gently got up from next to Lilly without disturbing her and went down to our room. I grabbed an Xbox controller and turned it and my TV on, laying down on our bed to play some games.

_**Half an Hour Later**_

I was playing Battlefield 3 online with some other people, completely owning everyone! "Boom, headshot!" I said into my microphone as I shot some guy in the head and took the last kill of the game.

I talked to the other people for a couple minutes before I heard Lilly yawn as she woke up. I smiled and said "Alright, guys, I'm getting off. Nice game!" Everyone said goodbye and I logged off just as Lilly started looking for me.

"Cody?" She called, sounding worried. I smiled and said "In the bedroom, love!" I heard her paws hit the floor and she walked in a few seconds later.

"What're you doing?" She asked, smiling. "Just playing online with some friends." I said, setting the controller down. "Sleep good?"

"Yeah, real good! Did you sleep at all?" She asked, hopping up on the bed. "Nah, I just came down here. You've only been asleep about a half hour. Are the pups still on the couch?" I asked, starting to rub her back as she laid down next to me.

She purred and said "No, I set them on the floor next to it when I got down. They were still asleep." I nodded and said "They can sleep through anything..." She giggled and laid her head down, still purring.

"Can I ask you something?" She suddenly asked. I smiled and said "Anything, love...What's on your mind?"

"Why do you love me like you do? I'm only curious." She said, turning her head to look at me. I kissed her cheek and said "Because I knew we're meant for each other. Sure, you may be a wolf and I'm not, but who's to say that has anything to do with true love? I sure as hell don't think it does!"

She smiled and said "I know, me either! I was just wondering why you'd love a wolf instead of another human girl."

"Well...I'm what some people would call a "furry". Means I'm attracted to a particular kind of animal, in this case wolves. I'm not calling you some animal, but that's just how it is to others. And it's not that I couldn't be attracted to other girls, because I can be. About a year before we met, I did have a girlfriend. I just never felt how I do toward you." I said, kissing her again.

"That makes sense, I suppose. How come you never told me you had a girlfriend before?" She asked, smiling. I was too and said "It never really thought it mattered anymore. She's long in the past, but you're my present and future...And I'd never give it up for anything!"

"Aw, how sweet! I love you!" She said, kissing me. I retured the kiss, making her softly moan. We ended up kissing for a couple minutes when she suddenly blushed and pulled away, turning her head.

"What's the matter?" I softly asked, hoping I didn't do something wrong. She only shook her head and said "Nothing..."

"I know you better then that...You can tell me." I said, rubbing her back again. "It's just that...whenever we kiss like that, I feel like I really NEED to mate with you. I don't know why, but I just do..." She said, slowly turning back to me.

"It's just your hormones and stuff getting active again...You know we don't have to unless you really want to." I said, kissing her neck. She purred and said "I know, but it just gets me so worked up! I do want to, but at the same time I don't. Mostly because the pups could wake up at anytime and need us or just walk in on us in the middle of it."

"Then let's just not...Think you can stand to wait a little while?" I asked, chuckling. She giggled and said "Probably...Just gonna wait until tonight again?"

"If you want to later, then yes. You know I'm not gonna argue!" I said, laughing. She did too and said "Oh, I know! Not like I want to you, either!" I kissed her again and said "So, what do you wanna do for a while then?"

"A nice long walk sounds nice right now. I just want to get out for a little while." She said, stretching out. "Okay then. Should we wake the pups if and see if they wanna go?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll bet they'd like to as well." She said, getting up and hopping off the bed. I got up as well and we went out to the living room where they were on Lilly woke then up. "Come on guys, time to wake up!" She said, nudging them.

They yawned as they woke up, Dakota not too thrilled about it. "Momma, I was sleeping!" He said, souning annoyed. "We know, but we're all going for a walk for a while. It's about time you two see the rest of where we live." She said, smiling at him.

He sighed and said "Okay...I'm kinda hungry, though." Lilly giggled and said "We'll eat when we get home, don't worry. Now come on, let's get moving! It'll be fun, I promise." They reluctantly got up and I put my shoes on before we all went outside.

Lupa and Dakota started sniffing the air, smelling all kinds of new things. We started walking down the sidewalk, both of them sticking by Lilly. We were walking towards the local park, just enjoying the day.

About halfway there, a couple and their son came up to us. "Hi. Sorry to bother you, but are those wolves?" The lady asked. I smiled and said "Yep, they are. Don't worry, they're harmless."

"She's really beautiful!" She said, looking down at Lilly who smiled at her. She looked back up at me and said "Does she understand me?" I nodded and said "Yeah, she does. There is something about them, but you won't belive me if I told you."

"Oh? And what's that?" The man asked, smiling. "They can talk, just like you and I. Say hi guys!" I said. They all said hi to them, startling them. "Oh, jesus! That's really odd!" The man said, surprised.

"Why's that?" Lilly asked, smiling. He shrugged and said "I guess because I've never heard of anything like that before. I had no idea wolves could talk!"

"What're the pups' names?" The lady asked, bending down next to them. They got scared and tried to hide behind Lilly. "Lupa and Dakota. They're about a week old." I said. She nodded and said "They're so cute!"

Lilly nudged them toward her with her nose despite their protest. "Don't worry, they're not gonna hurt you." She said, nuzzling them. Lupa started sniffing her hand, her tail wagging. "Hi, honey! You're the cutest little girl I've ever seen!" The lady said, gently petting her.

Dakota got brave and went over to her as well, getting pet too. "They're really cute, Lilly!" She said, standing back up. Lilly smiled and said "Thanks! They're our first kids!" I got nervous when she said "our kids". The man looked at me and said "Our? What do you mean?"

I nervously smiled and said "She's my soon to be wife! I know, probably sounds weird..." The lady smiled and said "No, not really. Who has the right to put a limit on love?" I nodded and said "Exactly how we feel."

"Well, it was nice to meet you all, but we need to go. We never got your name, though." She said. I smiled more and said "Cody."

"I'm Gail and this is my husband Mike and our son Colton." She said. I shook their hands and said "Nice to meet you guys, too! Maybe we'll see each other again soon!"

"Maybe! You guys have a nice day! Nice to meet you too, Lilly!" Mike said. She smiled and said "You too! See you later!" They started walking down the street and we kept walking toward the park.

"Well, they were definately nice!" Lilly said. I nodded and said "Yeah, they were. I was a little nervous how they'd react when I told them we were together."

"How come?" She asked, looking up at me. "Some people don't see what we have the same as they did. All they think is that I'm a freak." I said.

"Well, that's stupid! Like she said, who has the right to put a limit on love?" She said, smiling. I was too and said "Exactly..."

* * *

_**Alright, so here's the new chapter! Sorry for the long ass wait, but school has been murder lately! I've been completely crammed the last week, but finally got past it. So expect new chapters sooner! As always, read and REVIEW! I need your feedback, good or bad!**_

_**On a side note that you may or may not find interesting, I'll be starting yet ANOTHER story soon! This one is another "high school" type story. Everyone is an anthro-wolf and, obviously, in high school. It'll kinda reflect on my experiences from school, hopefully turning out good. So keep an eye out for it in the next few days!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Lilly's POV**_

We'd gotten home about an hour later from a nice, relaxing walk. The pups definately had fun, but weren't tired like we thought they'd be. They were chasing each other around the living room or playing with Cody. I was laying on the couch watching them, a huge smile on my face.

It was almost 4PM when I could hear voices outside the door. I looked over at it, saying "Who's that?" Cody looked up at me and said "Huh? I don't hear anything." I smiled and said "Oh, right...My hearing's a lot better then yours. There's someone outside at the door."

He got up and walked over and opened it right as there was a scratch on it. "Well, hey guys! Nice little surprise!" He said. I sat up and saw Mom, Naomi and another wolf coming in. I jumped down and ran over, hugging Mom.

"Hi, Mom!" I said, pulling her into a hug. She smiled and said "Hi, honey! How've you been?" I was smiling too and said "Great! It's so good to see you again!"

"You too! There's someone I want you to meet..." She said, turning to the other wolf. He was smiling as well and she said "Honey, this is Kevin. Kevin, this is Lilly." I hugged him and said "Hi, Kevin! It's nice to finally meet you!"

"Same here, Lilly! I've heard a lot about you! Don't worry, I'm not trying to replace your father." He said, chuckling. I giggled and said "Well, thank you! Come on in the living room, there's a couple others you need to meet!"

We all walked into the living room so he could see the pups and they were nowhere in sight. I looked around, saying "Where'd they go?" Cody smiled and walked down to hall to our room and said "Found them...Hang on." He came back out a few seconds later holding them both.

"There we go...Kevin, this is Lupa and Dakota, our pups!" I said, smiling. He was too and said "Well, it's nice to meet you guys! It seems I'm a grandpa!" Mom giggled and kissed his cheek, saying "Yep, you are! It's been a while since we've been here. You two have grown a lot already!"

They were still scared by them, so I said "Why don't we lay down? They're scared..." Mom nodded and we all laid down on the floor and Cody set them down in front of us. They immediately came over and hid by my side, making me giggle.

"Now, come on...It's okay. You can't hide from your grandma and grandpa!" I said, nudging them over toward them. Lupa whimpered and said "Momma, I don't know them! I'm scared!"

"It's okay, honey...Grandma and Naomi there were here when you were born. Just trust me, okay?" I asked. She looked up at me and then back at them before nervously walked over to Mom.

"Hi, little girl! You're even cuter now then when you were just born!" She said, nuzzling her. Lupa smiled a little and laid down at her paws, purring a little. Mom giggled and Kevin was smiling and said "She's adorable, Lilly!"

"Thank you, Kevin! Dakota, go say hi!" I said, pushing him over to Kevin. He nervously started sniffing him, his tail starting to wag some. Kevin chuckled and said "Hey, little guy! Think you can trust me?"

He looked up at him and said "M-maybe...so, you're our grandpa?" Kevin nodded and said "Yep! And you're my grandson!" Dakota smiled and said "I like it!" We all laughed and I said "Well, at least we know he likes you!"

Naomi had been laying between them, silent the entire time. "Naomi, are you okay?" Cody asked. She smiled and said "I'm fine, just watching." Lupa got up from Mom and went over to her, laying down at her side. She looked up at Mom and she said "It's okay, honey. Don't scare her..."

Naomi looked back at Lupa, who was curled up against her and her eyes were closed. "Looks like she wants to go to sleep..." She said, smiling. I was too and said "Seems so. Want me to take her?"

"No, it's fine. I kinda like this..." She said. I nodded and looked back at Dakota and he was almost asleep too. I gently pulled him back over to me, laying him next to my stomach. He cuddled closer to get warmer and quickly fell asleep.

"So, how've you guys been?" I asked. Mom smiled and said "Great! Everything's been pretty good lately. I was hoping to be here a couple days ago, but we didn't leave until last night."

"It's okay, you're here now! That's all that matters." I said, smiling. She nodded and said "Yep! What about you guys? How've you been doing with the pups?"

"Honestly, it's not as bad as I thought it would be. I figured they'd be a handful, but they're actually rather calm most of the time. They sleep most of the day, though." I said. She smiled and said "Yeah, pups do that a lot. Do they even play yet?"

"Yeah, they do. Mostly wrestling or chasing each other, but they do." I said. She nodded and said "That's good. so, do you guys have anything planned for today?"

"Well, we were gonna take them over to the vet for their checkup and shots, but then you guys showed up." Cody said, smiling. Kevin chuckled and said "Sorry about that..."

"No, don't be. It's okay, we can take them over sometime later." I said. He nodded and said "Okay, Lilly." He looked at Mom and said "I don't know about you girls, but I'm getting tired. That was a LONG walk!"

Mom yawned and said "Yeah, I am too...What about you, Naomi?" We all turned to look at her and she was already asleep, Lupa curled up at her side. Mom smiled and said "Well, guess that answers that..."

"If you guys wanna get some sleep, we'll go down to our room so we don't disturb you." Cody said. Kevin smiled and said "Thanks! We'll see you guys in a little while then!" I smiled and said "Yep, see you later!" Cody and I got up and he picked Dakota up while I got Lupa and we walked down to our bedroom.

I laid Lupa in their small bed and he set Dakota down next to her, both of them staying asleep. I smiled and quietly said "They're just so damn cute!" He chuckled and said "Yeah, they are..." I hopped up onto our bed and laid down and he laid down next to me.

I cuddled up against him and said "Are you tired, babe?" He shrugged and said "No, not really. What about you?"

"Nope." I said, giggling. He chuckled and said "So, what do you wanna do then?" I purred and slowly licked his cheek, saying "Whatever you feel up to..."

"Does my girl need some attention?" He asked, putting his arm around me. I playfully whimpered and said "Yeah, I do...You don't mind, do you?" He laughed and said "Of course not! You know I'm up for it anytime you are!"

"I know...I love you!" I said, nuzzling him. He pulled me up into a kiss, saying "I love you, too..." We lay there kissing for a few minutes and I could feel myself getting excited already. I pulled back and looked in his eyes, saying "What do you wanna do first?"

He smiled and slid his hand down my stomach, making me purr again and I said "I just want to make you feel good..." I smiled and kissed him, saying "Do whatever you feel like! I just need you..."

He started moving down my body, kissing me everywhere. I rolled onto my back and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling. When he got down to my belly, he started running his hands up and down my sides, making me softly moan.

"Oh...that feels amazing!" I purred, my tail wagging between our legs. He kept doing it for a while and I was getting more and more anxious. He stopped a couple minutes later and I was about to ask what was wrong when I felt him move between my legs.

He started kissing the inside of my thighs, slowly getting closer to my womanhood. My scent was heavy in the air and my fluids were pouring out like a waterfall, soaking my entire butt and the sheets under us.

"Cody, that feels unbelieveable! Don't stop, please!" I said, whimpering in pleasure. He finally got to my womanhood, stopping just before it. "You must be pretty excited!" He said, laughing. I giggled and said "I am! You really know how to make a girl feel good!"

"I guess I've just found all the spots you love..." He said, lightly massaging my sides. He ran one of his hands over my soaked folds, spreading the fluid around. "I've never seen you this turned on, love!" He said, chuckling. I giggled and said "Just shows how good you are!"

"Yeah, but look at yourself!" He said. I sat up some so I could see and he said "See!? I've never seen that much from you before." It seems like gallons of my fluids running down to the bed, like a never ending supply!

"Wow! I didn't realize it was THAT much!" I said, smiling. He kissed my nose and said "It's okay, you know I love it!" I blushed a little and said "I know...So, what're you waiting for?" He kissed me again before going back down between my legs, slowly licking my folds and making me shiver.

"Oh, babe..." I moaned, laying back down. He kept at it, drinking my fluids up like water. I could feel an amazing orgasm coming, but not quickly, not that I was complaining. After a couple minutes of the mindblowing pleasure, he stopped and moved back up to kiss me.

I threw my tounge in his mouth, tasting myself. I smiled and we started making out, loving each other to no end. We were really getting into it...when IT happened.

"Lilly, Cody, you guys-" We heard Mom say as she came in. We quickly broke apart and I said "Mom!"

"Oh, sorry, honey!" She said, quickly going back out. I looked at Cody and he was blushing madly. "I thought I closed it all the way..." I weakly smiled and said "Oh, this ain't gonna be good..."

"Think she knows what we were doing?" He nervously asked. I nodded and said "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. My scent is pretty heavy in the air..." He sniffed it and said "Yep...We're gonna need to go talk to her, huh?"

"Probably...I know it's going to be embarassing..." I said. He nodded and moved from over me and I got up, stretching out before hopping off the bed. I started to walk out when he said "Hang on, let me clean you off first..." He grabbed a dirty towel and wiped my fluids off me so it wouldn't be as bad. We could still definately smell it, so it's not like it'll make a big difference.

_**Eve's POV**_

Kevin and I were laying on the floor next to Naomi, trying to get some sleep. They were both asleep already, but I couldn't fall asleep. I was feeling thirsty, so I got up and went over to the water bowl in the kitchen, but it was empty.

_"Maybe Cody could fill it real quick..." _I thought to myself, walking down the hall to their room. I could hear Lilly giggling, so I figured they were awake and talking. The door was part way closed, so I pushed it open a little.

"Lilly, Cody, you guys-" I started before seeing something I'd rather not have. They were in their bed, Lilly on her back and Cody over her. They were kissing, but I could smell their scent in the air.

"Mom!" Lilly said, almost yelling. "Oh, sorry, honey!" I said, quickly leaving and going back out to the living room. I sat down and quickly shook my head to clear my thoughts, thinking _"Just calm down...Already knew they did that..."_

I took a couple breaths to relax and calm down when I heard a soft thump in their room. I knew they were coming out, so I tried to act as calm as I could. A few seconds later, they came out to the living room, both of them blushing madly.

"H-hi, Mom..." Lilly said, hanging her head. I weakly smiled and said "Hi, honey...I'm sorry I walked in on you guys...I didn't know."

"No, it's not your fault, it's ours. We didn't close the door..." She said, sitting down. I could smell her scent coming off her and said "It's not like it's a big secret you two do that...I just never expected to walk in on it!"

"Well, neither did we!" Cody said, smiling a little. I giggled and said "Are you okay, honey?" Lilly nodded and said "Yeah...Are you?"

"Yep, I'll be fine...At least you two weren't in the middle of...well, IT..." I said. She blushed a little more and said "Yeah, true...So, what was it you came in for anyway?"

"It seems so stupid now...I was going to ask if you could fill the water bowl." I said, looking up at Cody. He smiled more and said "Yeah, no problem...I didn't realize it was empty."

"Thank you..." I said, turning back to Lilly, who just blushed again and looked away. I pulled her into a hug, saying "Sure you're okay, honey?"

"I'm sure, Mom...Thanks." She said. I let go of her and said "Okay...Are the pups still asleep?"

"I think so. We probably shouldn't be doing that in the same room as them, though..." She said, looking down at her paws. I smiled and said "Yeah, good luck explaining that to them!" She giggled a little and said "Again, we're sorry, Mom...We're gonna go back down to our room, okay?"

"Sure, honey. I'm sure you two have some...unfinished business..." I said, making her blush again. She got up and walked back down the hall next to Cody, her tail between her legs. They walked into their room and I heard the door click shut. I sighed and thought _"Poor girl...I feel so bad for her..." _

About then, Kevin woke up and saw me sitting next to the couch, staring down the hall. "Eve, honey? What's wrong?" He asked, yawning. I looked over at him and smiled, saying "Oh, nothing, honey. Just thinking is all."

"Okay, you looked worried about something." He said, getting up and coming over to me. I smiled more and said "I'm fine, don't worry. Sleep good?"

"Yeah, I did! Better then I thought I would!" He said, kissing my cheek. That and the smell of their scents made me start getting excited. I returned the kiss, but with much more passion, catching him off guard.

"Mmm! Babe?" He asked, pulling back. I giggled and said "What?"

"What was that for?" He asked, chuckling. I nuzzled him and said "Oh, I don't know...I guess I'm just feeling kinda...frisky!" I felt my womanhood start to heat up and suddenly wanted him real bad! My tail instinctivly started to rail, curling up over my back. He noticed and started circling me, rubbing up against my side.

"I love you, Eve...So much!" He said, rubbing his head against mine. I closed my eyes and said "I love you too, honey! Let's go outside, okay?" He quickly nodded and we walked over to the front door, opening it and going out.

He closed it behind us and said "So, how come we came out here?" I giggled and whispered in his ear "Because I want you! So badly!" His tail started wagging and he said "You're sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes, I am! Come on, let's go over into the trees...More private." I said, walking off with him behind me. I could tell he was staring at my leaking womanhood, so I brushed my tail under his chin, giggling. "Like what you see?" I sexily asked.

Instead of saying anything, he leaned forward and gave me a long, slow lick, making me shudder. "Mmm...Easy, boy!" I said, smiling. He was panting already and I could see his wolfhood sticking out, only exciting me even more.

_**Cody's POV**_

Lilly and I were laying back in our bed, still embarassed about earlier. I tried to continue pleasuring her, but she'd stopped me and told me she didn't feel like it anymore, so we were just laying there together.

She moved her head up onto my chest, tears in her eyes. "You okay, love?" I asked, rubbing her back. She sighed and said "I never wanted Mom to see any of that..."

"I know you didn't...It happens sometimes, though...It's nobody's fault, just bad luck." I said, comforting her. She nodded a little and said "I know...I just feel so bad about it."

"It's okay, love...Why don't you take a little nap? Maybe you'll feel better later." I said. She smiled a little and said "Okay, babe..." I kissed her cheek and said "See you in a bit then..." She closed her eyes and fell asleep a couple minutes later, softly snoring.

I was thinking about some sleep too when I heard Dakota wake up. He yawned and looked around, saying "Momma?" I smiled and said "She's asleep, buddy. What's the matter?"

"I'm hungry..." He said, stretching and getting out of their bed. I gently laid Lilly's head down on the pillows and got up, walking over and picking him up. "Okay, let's go get some food then." I said, carrying him out to the kitchen.

I didn't see Eve or Kevin in the living room, so I figured they went out for a little bit or something. I grabbed the bottle I used before and filled it with milk for him before taking him into the living room and relaxing on the couch.

He immediately took it and started eating, purring a little the entire time. I smiled and started rubbing his back, saying "You and Lupa are the best thing to even happen to your mother and I...We love you both very much!" He smiled and kept eating, his tail wagging some. I chuckled and kept rubbing his back.

A couple minutes later, the front door opened. I looked over and saw Eve and Kevin coming in, both of them panting a little. She saw me and said "Oh, h-hi! I thought you guys went back to bed?"

"Lilly did. She's asleep right now. What're you guys up to?" I asked, smiling. "Just went out for a little bit. We felt like going for a walk." Kevin said, smiling too. I nodded and they came into the living room and saw Dakota nursing from the bottle.

"Little guy was hungry again?" Eve asked, giggling. I nodded and said "Yeah, he was. I didn't want to wake Lilly up, so I got some milk for him."

"He's so cute..." She said, coming up to him. He stopped eating and licked her nose, making us laugh. "Aw...Hi, honey!" She said, nuzzling him. He continued eating, finished just a couple minutes later.

"Okay, buddy...How about we got outside now?" I asked, setting the bottle on the coffee table. He nodded and I set him down on the floor and he ran over to the back door, apperantly needing to go.

I opened it for him and he quickly ran out, finding a spot to do his business. He came back in a minute later, shaking a little snow off. "Feel better?" I asked, smiling. He nodded and said "I'm still kinda tired, though..."

"Well, let's go back to the bedroom then. See you guys in a little bit for dinner!" I said to Kevin and Eve. He smiled and said "Okay, see you later!" We went down to the bedroom and he wanted up on our bed. I smiled and lifted him up and he went over and laid down at Lilly's belly, curling up with her.

I looked over at Lupa and she was still asleep. I picked her up as well and laid her on the bed with Lilly too before laying down myself. Dakota started sniffing the air around us, getting closer to Lilly.

"What's that smell?" He asked, looking confused. I wasn't going to tell him and couldn't think of anything to say, so I played it dumb. "Good question...Momma might have ran into something outside." I said.

"Oh, okay." He said, laying his head down and closing his eyes. I rolled onto my side and put my arm over Lilly, slowing stroking her back. She started purring and I quietly said "I love you, Lilly...So much!" She mumbled something in her sleep, but I didn't understand it. I chuckled and kissed her forehead before closing my eyes and falling asleep too.

* * *

_**Well, here's the new chapter for you all! I know it's been a while, but I've been busy with many things at once, mainly college and my other story "High School". Hope this one makes up for the long wait!**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Two Months Later - Lilly's POV**_

It's been a couple months now since the pups were born. They've been growing pretty quickly despite being so young, but they weren't anywhere near how big there were going to get. Lupa was right about half my size and Dakota was just slightly bigger. They were always playing around, wrestling or chasing each other around. He could easily get her down and pin her, but she'd just push him off and roll away.

Today was Friday and Cody was still at school while the pups and I were relaxing at home. Of course, they were sad like always to see him go, but knew he was coming back soon enough. Dakota was especially sad because he now thought of Cody as his actual father and loved him just as much. Lupa loved him too as much as Dakota did, but hasn't quite accepted he's their father, real or not.

Dakota was asleep in the living room since about nine this morning. Mom, Kevin and Naomi had came back a couple days ago after going back home for a while. They were all out in the living room as well, probably still asleep too. Lupa and I here laying on the bed talking for most of the morning.

"Mom, I know you say he's our dad, but I just don't believe he can be since he's not a wolf." She said. I nodded and said "I know, honey. I'm not saying you're wrong to think that, but you've just gotta realize he is. You and Dakota are both our pups, even though you're not technically his. Just because he's not a wolf doesn't mean you should love him any less then if he were."

She smiled a little and said "Okay, Mom...I know what you're saying. How long have you two been together?" I smiled and said "A while. Almost a year now...In fact, the coming Christmas is going to be the anniversary we got engaged!"

"Christmas...day?" She asked, her head tilted a little. I giggled and said "Yep! That's when he proposed to me!" I looked over at the table by the bed where my wedding band was. I had him take it off a couple days ago since I hurt my paw.

She smiled and said "Wow! I always thought that was just something he got you..." I smiled too and said "Nope, he proposed to me with it. It's the most beautiful thing he's ever gotten me!"

"Yeah, it is! It matches your eye color perfectly!" She said. I nodded and said "I think that's one reason he chose it. Don't forget, you have the same eye color as I do."

"I know." She said, stretching. I smiled and said "Getting tired?"

"Kinda. Oh, I almost forgot...I wanted to ask you something I heard Grandma Eve talking about." She said, sitting up. I did too and said "Sure, what it is?"

"Well...They were kinda whispering when I heard it...What's "mating"?" She asked. My eyes went wide and said "Wh-what!?" She nodded and said "Yeah, I heard her say something about it. I was just wondering what it meant."

I blushed a little and started trying to think of what to tell her. After all, she's still a pup and I don't wanna scar her! "Well, honey...Mating is...Mating..." I started, but just couldn't say it.

"What, Mom?" She asked. I took a breath and said "You know what? I'll tell you when you're older. You'll understand better then." She looked at me funny and said "Uh...Okay, I guess. Something wrong?"

"No...You just wouldn't really understand right now." I said. She shrugged and said "Okay. It just got me wondering was all." I weakly smiled and said "It's okay, honey. Why don't we go out to the living room for a while until Dad gets home?"

"Okay. I feel like seeing if Naomi's up anyway." She said, hopping off the bed. I got down too and we walked out to the living room. Dakota was awake now and talking to Kevin and Mom. He saw us coming out and smiled, saying "Hey, you guys are alive!"

I giggled and said "Hi, honey! What's going on?" He shrugged and said "Nothing much. We were just talking about what Jasper's like." I nodded and said "Alright. Did she tell you about Humphrey's antics all the time?"

"No...Who's Humphrey?" He asked, more interested. I smiled and said "He's a really good friend of Kate and I. He and his Omega friends had this thing they called log sledding. I'm actually surprised they never killed themselves doing it..."

Mom laughed and said "No, but they've come close. Seems like every couple days they were getting hurt!" I giggled and said "Yeah, true. Mom, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, honey. Something wrong?" She asked, getting up. "No, just wanted to ask you about something kinda private." I said. She nodded and said "Sure. Let's go outside. I could use a little air."

We walked over to the front door and I opened it before we went out. I closed it behind us and she said "So, what's going on?"

"Well, I need your...experience on a little issue." I said, sitting down. "Sure. Anything wrong?" She asked, smiling a little.

"Okay...Lupa heard you and Kevin mention mating earlier. She asked me what it was, but I couldn't think of anything to tell her." I said. Her eyes went wide and she said "She heard us!? I'm sorry, honey...We thought they were all asleep."

"No, it's fine. I just wanted to ask you what YOU think I should tell her. I mean, she's still a pup and I don't want to freak her out..." I said. She sighed and said "Well, I've had this talk with Naomi already..."

"You did? Did she ask about it, too?" I asked. She shook her head and said "No...She...walked in on us." I started laughing and said "She did!? What, like, in the middle of it?"

She blushed and said "No, right as we were..."_finishing"..._" I giggled and said "Oh! What'd she say?"

"To be honest, she was really understanding. Didn't seem freaked out or anything, really..." She said. I nodded and said "So, then you guys had the talk?"

"Yep. I felt she was old enough already to know. Of course, we were both embarassed to death!" She said, smiling. "Yeah, I don't doubt it. I told Lupa that I'd explain it to her when she's a little older." I said.

"Good idea. She probably won't understand too well right now." She said. I nodded and said "That's what I was thinking. Well, thanks, Mom. I just wanted to know if you thought I made the right move."

"You did, don't worry. Did she seem really anxious to know?" She asked. "No, not really. She said she was just curious." I said, smiling a little. She was too and said "Okay. How about we go back inside now?" I nodded and opened the door for us and we went in.

Dakota was still laying on the couch and Naomi and Lupa were laying next to each other on the floor. Kevin was talking to him about Glacier now. "There's a nice big lake in the middle of the park. We're always going there when the weather's nice and there's usually others there, too." He said.

"So, it's pretty nice there?" Dakota asked. Kevin smiled and said "Yep, I love it there! Only problem is that you've gotta watch the other wolves most of the time. They'll sometimes attack you for no apperant reason."

"Oh, wow! What about food?" Dakota asked. "There's mostly deer and some caribou around there. Grandma and I hunt together, so it's fairly easy." Kevin said.

"I'm always scared something might happen to them..." Naomi said, weakly smiling. Mom smiled and said "We've told you, honey, we won't let anything happen while we're gone. You know that..."

"I know, Mom...I just can't help it." She said, looking a little sad. Mom nuzzled her and said "It's okay, we understand." Naomi smiled a little more and said "I just get worried there might be a stampede or something."

"Believe me, we are too. That's why we try to find ones that are more singled out." Kevin said. I suddenly started to hear a quiet rumbling sound outside and looked up at the clock, seeing it was about 3PM now. I smiled and said "Sounds like Cody might be home now!"

We waited a couple more minutes until the door opened and sure enough, he walked in. I smiled again and said "Hi, babe!" He smiled at me and said "Hey, love! I missed you!"

I giggled and said "I missed you, too..." He came over and kissed me, making me softly purr. "How's your paw?" He asked, pulling back. "It feels a bit better today. Still can't really put much weight on it." I said.

"Want me to take a look at it?" He asked. I smiled and said "It's fine. Donna already told us it's just a slight sprain. Just gotta wait for it to get better." He nodded and said "Okay, love. I'm gonna go take a quick shower."

"Alright, we'll see you in a little bit then." Mom said, smiling. He started down the hall and I followed him into our room. "Can you give me a quick bath, too?" I asked. He chuckled and said "Sure. Come on, I'll do it now." I nodded and followed him into the bathroom and he started the water, getting it warm.

After a couple minutes, it was finally warm enough. "Okay, hop in! Watch your paw..." He said, smiling. I giggled and carefully got in, the warm water spraying right down onto me. I already felt more relaxed. He got my fur wet before putting some soap on my back and sides.

"I already feel better..." I said, my eyes closed to enjoy it more. He kissed my cheek and said "I was so bored today without you...School just seemed to drag on forever. Luckily, I've only got a couple more months left until I'm totally done!"

"That's cool! Then you get to be with us all day long!" I said, giggling. He chuckled and sarcastically said "Oh, boy...Can't wait for that!" I looked up at him and said "Oh, whatever! I know you don't like leaving us."

"I know, love. I was only joking." He said, kissing my nose. I purred a little and about then, he was done with my back and sided. I rolled over so he could do my chest and stomach, bumping my hurt paw on the side of the tub, making me whimper in pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried. I nodded and said "Yeah...That kinda hurt, though..." He smiled and said "I told you to be careful..."

"Oh, shut up! I know what you said..." I said, smiling a little. He kept washing me, slowly getting closer to my rear. He started lightly pinching my nipples, making me giggle. "What are you doing?" I asked, smiling.

"Just trying to make you feel good..." He said, doing it again. I softly moaned and said "Well, it's working! Don't do it too much, though. I've still gotta be around everyone else."

"I know, don't worry. Can't say you don't like it though!" He said. I nodded and said "I'm not! Anything coming out?" He shook his head and said "Nope. You're all out..." I giggled and said "Yeah, I figured I would be. After the pups finally stopped nursing, I seemed to dry up pretty quick."

"Yep. Of course, I probably had something to do with that, too..." He said, making me blush a little. "Yeah, you probably did!" I said, smiling. He finished bathing me a few minutes later and I got out, shaking dry. He smiled and said "Okay, feel better?"

I giggled and said "Yep, way better! Thank you!" He kissed me and said "Anytime, love. I'll be out in a few minutes." I nodded and walked out and to the living room where everyone else was. Mom looked to be asleep, along with Naomi. They were curled up together, Mom purring a bit.

I smiled and said "Long day for them, huh?" Kevin smiled and said "They happened to get tired at the same time. Kinda funny..." Dakota laughed a little and said "Yeah, it kinda was! Did Dad give you a bath?"

"Yeah, he did. Why?" I asked, hopping up next to him. He shrugged and said "No reason, just asking. Your fur seemed cleaner then earlier." I smiled and said "I felt like I needed one real quick."

"Okay. Is he still taking a shower?" He asked. I nodded and said "Yep, he said he'll be out in a few minutes. Anything you guys wanna do today? All we've done the last few days is just lay around all day..."

"Well, we're planning to head back to Jasper tonight, so I'm up for anything!" Kevin said. "Oh, you're leaving tonight?" I asked. He nodded and said "Yep. Day after tomorrow is gonna be a full moon, so we want to have our own howl."

"Oh, that's cool! Well, I hope you guys have fun! Has anyone asked Naomi yet?" I asked, smiling. He chuckled and said "A couple guys, but Eve and I didn't really like how they acted around her...We could tell they only had one thing on their minds."

"Well, maybe soon her right guy will come along. What're you guys gonna do then?" I asked, giggling. He shrugged and said "If she's completely happy with him, then only support her. If he does anything to hurt her, we'll tear him apart."

"Sounds like a good plan to me!" Dakota said, laughing. I nodded and about then, I heard the shower turn off and Cody came out soon after. He sat down with me and said "So, what's going on, guys?"

"Not much, just talking." Kevin said. He nodded and said "Anything exciting?" I smiled and said "Apperantly they're going home tonight for a moonlight howl."

"Oh, really? That's good!" He said, smiling. "Yeah, it is! I'm pretty anxious! It's been a while since Eve and I howled together..." Kevin said, gently nuzzling Mom's neck. She smiled in her sleep, making him chuckle. Dakota sat up next to us and said "Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah, buddy?" Cody asked, turning to him. "Can we go do something today? I'm kinda bored..." He said, weakly smiling.

"Like what?" Cody asked, smiling too. Dakota shrugged and said "Anything."

"Sure. What about Mom and Lupa?" He asked. Dakota smiled again and said "Well, I was kinda hoping it could just be us. We don't really spend much time together..."

"Well, we could go to the park or something." He said. Dakota nodded and said "That sounds good!" He chuckled and said "Alright, let me go get ready. Will you guys be okay here for a little while?"

"Of course we will! You guys just have some fun!" I said, smiling. He kissed my cheek and said "Okay, love. We'll be back after while, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, you two!" I said. Dakota hopped down and Cody went down to the bedroom to finish getting ready. He came back out a couple minutes later, saying "Okay, ready?" Dakota nodded and he said "Alright, let's go then!"

_**Cody's POV**_

Dakota and I walked out front to my Jeep and got in. I started it up and suddenly got an idea that he might like. "Hey, Dakota. I know something you'll probably enjoy!" I said, getting his attention.

"What is it?" He asked, his tail wagging. I smiled and said "How about we go upto the mountain and ride around on some of the trails up there?" He smiled more and said "Yeah, that sounds awesome!" I pulled the Jeep out of the driveway and we started heading toward the highway, which was about fifteen minutes away.

_**An Hour and a Half Later**_

We were on the highway, nearly where we were going. The exit I was looking for finally came into view and I turned off onto it, driving up the road a few minutes until I found the logging road I was looking for.

I turned onto it and we drove along it for about a half hour, slowly winding up the hill to the top. He seemed to be enjoying every second, a huge smile on his face. It was a bit bumpy, but the Jeep was made for this kind of driving. When we finally reached the top, we stopped near the edge of a cliff, overlooking the city.

I shut if off and we got out, going to the back. I opened it and we sat down, watching the sun go down. "It's really amazing up here! That's where we live!?" Dakota asked, smiling. I nodded and said "Yep, that's Kalispell! Beautful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is...Hey, I've got a question for you." He said, looking up at me. I smiled and said "What's on your mind?"

"Well...How did you and Mom meet?" He asked. I chuckled and said "My parents and I were up on a camping trip at Jasper a while back where she and Eve are from." I started telling him the story and when I got to the part when Lilly's father was killed, he said "Her Dad was killed? I thought Kevin was her dad?"

"No, he's Naomi's father. Grandma Eve met him a couple months after." I said. He nodded and I continued on to the part when Eve had Naomi, making Lilly want pups too. "So...When Grandma had Naomi, Mom wanted pups too?" He asked.

"Yep. That's how you and Lupa came along." I said, smiling and rubbing his back. "But if Mom never went back to Jasper, how'd she get pregnant then?" He asked, confused. I tried thinking of a way to tell him without grossing him out.

"Well, we went to the vet and they got the...you know, "seed"...from another wolf. They put it in her and about nine weeks later, you two were born." I said. He nodded and said "Oh, okay! I get it...Kinda. Little gross, but okay."

"Yeah, it sorta is, huh?" I asked, laughing. "So, then you're not our real Dad?" He asked, smiling a little.

"No, I'm not...Believe me, I wish I were." I said, smiling too. He nodded and said "Well, it doesn't matter to me. You're our father, real one or not. I'm glad you are instead of some wolf we never met." I started to tear up and said "Thanks, son! And I'm glad you're my son!" He had a tear in his eye too and we hugged each other.

After about a half hour later, I noticed he was starting to fall asleep. The sun was down and it was getting dark. I nudged him and said "Ready to go home?" He slowly nodded and said "Yeah, I'm about ready to go to sleep here..."

We got out and I closed the back before we got back in the Jeep. I started it up and we started driving back down the trail to the highway. About halfway down, he fell asleep. By the time we got to the highway, it was almost 9PM and pitch black outside. It was about a 45 minute drive back home since the highway was pretty empty.

We finally pulled into the driveway around ten and got out and went inside. Lilly was still laying on the couch and saw us come in. "Hey, you two. It's late..." She said, yawning. I smiled and said "I know, love. We went upto the mountains for a little while."

"Oh, okay. Did you have fun, Dakota?" She asked, smiling. He quickly nodded and said "Yeah, it was great! We parked at the top of a hill and watched the sun go down over the city!" She giggled and said "Sounds pretty cool!"

"It was!" He said, yawning. "I take it Eve, Kevin and Naomi left already?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yeah, about an hour ago."

"Okay. You guys wanna head to bed now?" I asked. Lilly smiled and said "Good idea. I'm ready for some sleep...Lupa's already down there." I nodded and we went down to the bedroom and Dakota laid down next to Lupa in the bed by Lilly and I's.

"Alright, goodnight you two!" Lilly said, smiling at them. Lupa smiled back and said "Night, Mom! See you in the morning." She hopped up on the bed and I laid down next to her, pulling the blanket up over us. She cuddled up to me and laid her head on my chest, softly purring.

"So, did you have a nice night?" She asked, smiling. I nodded and said "Yeah. Like Dakota said, it was really nice up there!" Him and Lupa fell asleep after just a couple minutes, but we stayed up a little while longer.

"You know, he really loves you just like you're his real father." She said, nuzzling me. I smiled and said "That's one thing he asked about while we were there." She looked at me and said "Really? What'd he say?"

"That he was glad I'm his Dad instead of some wolf he'd never met." I said. She smiled and said "Aww...That's great!" I kissed her cheek and said "I don't care who his real father is, he's OUR son and I love him to death!"

She nuzzled me again, saying "I know you do...And you're an amazing father to them! Lupa's still not quite convinced you're her father, though."

"How come?" I asked, curious. She shrugged and said "Just doesn't believe me since you're not a wolf. She doesn't quite understand how everything worked out."

"Oh, okay. Makes sense, I guess." I said, smiling a little. She kissed me and said "I love you so much...I don't know what I'd do without you." I kissed her back and said "I love you too, Lilly...My life wouldn't be nearly as amazing if I didn't meet you."

"Dakota and Lupa probably wouldn't eve be here and Mom might not have met Kevin and had Naomi..." She said, cuddling closer to me. I put my arms around her, slowly stroking her back and making her purr. She fell asleep a couple minutes later, softly snoring. I fell asleep too right after her.

* * *

_**Hey, y'all! Sorry I haven't updated in the last few days. I've been down with the flu and haven't fully come back yet. Nothing about the stories was in my mind, so I just ignored them for a while. But, now that I'm getting better, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! I'll have one for High School soon (maybe Friday night) and possibly even one for LWL: Part Two on Saturday! I want to update it soon so it's not being forgotten.**_

_**Remember to review, guys! I really appreciate your feedback! Also, I'm still taking suggestions for the new name for High School. It's just a working title under either I can come up with one or someone shoots me a good one. I'm confident you guys can come up with something, so just PM me a name and I'll take a look at it!**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Lilly's POV**_

I woke up the next morning with a yawn, stretching out some as I came back to reality. I slowly opened my eyes to see Cody still asleep, snoring a bit. I smiled and cuddled up to him, getting a little warmer since it was kinda cool in the bedroom. I laid my head against his chest and closed my eyes again, drifting back off to sleep.

It was only a few minutes later when I was woken by his alarm clock blaring next to us. My eyes shot open and he was awake too, reaching over and turning it off. He yawned and stretched before looking down at me. He smiled and said "Morning, love!" I smiled too and said "Morning, babe! How'd you sleep?"

"Great! You?" He asked, starting to slowly stroke my back. I purred a bit and said "I slept really good!" He chuckled and said "Well, that's good! I gotta start getting ready for school now..." I nodded and said "I know. Gonna be home around the usual time?"

"Yep, about 3PM." He said. I smiled and said "Okay then. Well, you should probably start getting ready to go then." He gently got up and I moved off to the side a bit, stretching again. He got some clean clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I heard the water start and him get in a couple minutes later. I looked over at Dakota and Lupa and they were still asleep.

I quietly giggled to myself and hopped off the bed, going into the bathroom and closing the door behind me. He must've heard it click shut because he stuck his head out to see me standing there. He smiled and said "What're you doing, love?"

I giggled again and said "Not much...Just thought I could use a bath thing morning, too." He chuckled and said "Well, if you want one, I can do it right after I'm done?" I went over and hopped in with him, surprising him.

"Can't do it right now?" I asked, smiling up at him as the water sprayed down on me. He let out an amused sigh and said "Alright...Since you're already in here..." I giggled and he put some soap on my back, massaging it in. I closed my eyes and purred, saying "Mmm...That feels good this morning!"

He was doing my sides and kept running his hands down my sides and around my hips, making me smile. It felt like he was grabbing them like when we mate and it was getting me excited. "Just what are you trying to do back there?" I asked, smiling. He chuckled and said "What? Just getting you clean..."

"Right...Did I mention the other reason I came in yet?" I asked, turning to look at him. "You wanted a bath, right?" He asked.

"Well, that too...What I really want is a little..._attention_!" I said, my tail wagging. He got it and said "Oh, really? Just how much do you want?" I giggled and said "Just a little for now...I'm feeling kinda frisky today and feel like I need a little bit to get through the day while you're gone."

"So, are you saying you'll want more later then?" He asked, starting to massage my back and hips. I purred and said "Maybe...You don't mind, do you?" He laughed and said "Of course not! I'd never say no to you!"

"And I don't want you to!" I said, smiling. He leaned over and kissed me, saying "I love you, Lilly..." I kissed him back and said "I love you, too! What're you waiting for?" He chuckled and moved one of his hands down underneath me, lightly stroking my belly. I felt my womanhood start getting hot instantly.

"Oh, that feels great! We can't spend too long in here, you know..." I said, ready for what he was going to do.

_**Dakota's POV**_

I woke up the next morning from the sun shining right in my eyes. I rolled over and stretched out before opening them and looking around. Lupa was still asleep next to me, but Mom and Dad weren't in their bed anymore. I was about to get up and look for them when I noticed the shower was going.

_"Must be giving her another bath..."_ I thought, yawning. I laid my head down on my paws to wait for them since I was already hungry. I knew it wouldn't be long because Dad had to go to his school again today and he always made us breakfast before he left. I started to think back to last night when we were sitting in the back of his Jeep talking.

_"Well, it doesn't matter to me. You're our father, real one or not. I'm glad you are instead of some wolf we never met." _I smiled thinking back to what I said. I meant every word that I said, too. I really was glad he was our father instead of some wolf we had never met. For all we know, he could be some insane killer!

A couple minutes later, I heard Lupa waking up. I looked over at her as she was stretching out and yawning. I smiled and said "Morning, Lupa!" She opened her eyes and smiled at me, saying "Morning! What're you doing up so early?"

I chuckled and said "Sun was shining in my eyes. Mom and Dad are in the shower right now." She made a fake sick face, saying "Eww..."

I laughed and said "Sicko..." She sighed and laid her head down, apperantly thinking about something. "Hey, Dakota?" She suddenly asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked, turning to her. She weakly smiled and said "Do you consider Dad to be our real father?"

"Yes, I do. Maybe not our blood father, but he is to me. Why do you ask?" I said, smiling a little. She shrugged and said "I don't know why, but I just don't seem to be able to accept he is. I understand that he thinks us of as his pups, but we really aren't."

"I know that, too, Lupa. I don't care, honestly. He and Mom are together and even though he's not a wolf, he IS our father. I'm really happy he is!" I said. She giggled a little and said "You really mean it?"

"Yeah, I do. You should too...I'm not saying you aren't wrong about how you see it, but he really is." I said. She nodded and said "I know...I guess I just need some more time to think it over."

"Well, we are about two months old now, you know..." I said, chuckling. She nodded again and said "Yeah, I know. I think for me it's just that there's nothing about us that looks like him, so I just don't believe it deep down."

"That's not all true...Have you noticed our eyes?" I asked, smiling. She thought a moment and said "Now that you mention it...Oh, wow!" I laughed and said "Exactly! So, what do you think NOW?"

"You're completely right! God, I feel like an idiot..." She said, her ears back. I licked her cheek and said "Don't feel that way...It's not your fault you never noticed it." She sighed and said "Yeah, okay..."

Right about then, the bathroom door opened and Mom and Dad came out. Mom sounded like she was panting a little and she was giggling. They saw us awake already and she said "Oh, you two are up! Morning!"

I smiled and said "Morning, guys! What's got you so tired?" She blushed a little and said "Nothing important..." Dad smiled and said "You guys hungry this morning?" I quickly nodded and Lupa said she was too.

"Alright, let's go get something to eat then! I'm starving!" He said as he and Mom walked toward the door. "Dad, hang on..." Lupa said, sitting up. He turned around and said "Yeah, honey?"

"Could I...talk to you for a minute? It won't take long, I promise." She said, her tail wagging a little. He smiled and said "Of course! We'll be out soon and I'll get breakfast started." Mom nodded and he kissed her cheek before her and I walked out to the living room.

We got up on the couch and laid down and Mom said "Any idea what she wanted?" I shrugged and said "No idea..." She shrugged too and laid her head down on the arm of the couch, staring down the hall.

_**Cody's POV**_

"What's the matter, honey?" I asked Lupa as I sat down on the edge of the bed. She hopped up next to me, saying "Dakota and I were talking about you being our father a bit ago..."

"Okay. So, what's the problem?" I asked, smiling. She started to tear up and said "I finally realized you really are! Even though you're not a wolf too, you're our father!" I put my arm around her and said "Lupa, what's the matter, honey? Why're you crying?"

She sniffed and said "Because I never accepted you were before! I just kept trying to believe you weren't...I'm sorry, Dad!" I pulled her into a hug and she started crying on my shoulder. "Shh...It's alright, Lupa..." I said, trying to calm her.

"No, it's not! I always tried to tell myself our father was another wolf. At first...I didn't want it to be you!" She said, crying heavily. I felt a little hurt from what she said, but brushed it off since it was just how she felt at first.

"Lupa, look at me..." I said, pushing her back some. She sniffed again and looked up at me and I said "It doesn't matter to me that you felt that way. All that matters is that you understand now. Yes, I am you and Dakota's father, even though I'm not a wolf. You two are Lilly and I's pups and I love you more then anything in the world!"

She started to cry a little more and said "I'm so sorry, Dad...I love you, too!" I pulled her back to me, saying "It's alright, honey...You wouldn't believe how happy your mother and I were when you two were born! It was like a dream come true for me..."

After a couple minutes, she was starting to calm down. She pulled back and wiped her eyes, saying "Thanks, Dad...I'm really happy you are our father! Can I ask you one more thing? I tried asking Mom, but she didn't really say anything about it..."

"Of course, honey. What's on your mind?" I asked, rubbing her back. She weakly smiled and said "Okay, I overheard Grandma and Grandpa talking about something and they mentioned "mating"...What does that mean?"

I sighed and said "What did you mother tell you?" She shrugged and said "That she'd explain it when I'm older..."

"Then that's what's going to happen. I'm not going to try telling you because you won't understand well enough yet. Just know that it's something that those in love talk about, okay?" I asked. She sighed and nodded, saying "Alright, Dad...Should we go out there now?"

"Yeah, we should. I still gotta make breakfast and get ready to go." I said. She hopped off the bed and we walked out to the living room, seeing Lilly and Dakota laying down on it. She smiled and said "Finally! What took so long?"

"Just had a...little talk." I said, smiling. Lupa nodded and hopped up between them, laying down and snuggling close to Lilly who turned to look at her and smiled, saying "What're you doing, little girl?"

Lupa giggled and said "Just laying down..." Lilly happily sighed and laid her tail over the best she could. "Just wanted to be close to mommy again?" Lilly said, giggling. Lupa blushed a little and said "Mom! I'm not a pup anymore..."

"Yes, you are. You're BOTH our pups, no matter how old you get." Lilly said, nuzzling her. Lupa softly purred and laid her head down on her paws, shifting around a little to get more comfortable.

Dakota was laying on the other end of the couch, watching them. Lilly looked over and smiled at him, saying "What, do you wanna join us?" He laughed and said "No, I'm good..."

"So, you don't want to lay next to me anymore?" Lilly asked, sounding sad, but I knew she was only joking. "Mom, I didn't mean it that way..." Dakota said, thinking she was actually upset. She giggled and said "I know, honey. I'm only teasing you."

He sighed and laid his head down on his paws, just relaxing for a while. I already had breakfast started when Lilly asked "So, how much longer until it's ready?" I smiled and said "About ten minutes. I take it you're hungry?"

She quickly nodded and said "Yeah, I am! I'm sure they are, too!" I chuckled and kept cooking when we all suddenly heard a scratch on the front door. I went over and opened it, seeing Eve, Kevin and Naomi out there.

"Oh, hi, guys!" I said, stepping to the side so they could come in. Eve smiled and said "Hi, Cody! You just get up?"

"Yeah, a bit ago. I'm making breakfast right now. Come on in!" I said and they all came inside, going right to the living room. Lilly smiled and said "Hi! I thought you guys went back to Glacier?"

"We were almost there, but a snow storm came in overnight. We couldn't make it through, so Kevin suggested we just come back here." Eve said. Lilly nodded and said "Well, either way! Good to see you guys again!" Kevin smiled and said "Yeah, you guys, too! So, what's going on this morning?"

"After breakfast, I gotta get ready to head to school. Luckily, I don't have very long left. Only a few months." I said. He nodded and said "Well, that's good!" I chuckled and said "Yeah, it is. Only problem is that after I'm done, I don't know what I'm gonna do afterwards."

"I'm sure you'll find something!" Eve said, smiling. I was too and said "Thanks! You're right, I probably will." They all went into the living room and sat down, talking to Lilly and the kids while I finished getting breakfast ready.

"Eve, Kevin, Naomi, are you guys hungry?" I asked. Eve smiled at me and said "Oh, no thanks. We already had breakfast. Kevin and I got a deer earlier." He nodded in agreement and I said "Oh, okay. Just thought I'd ask."

"Thanks, though!" Kevin said, going back to whatever they were talking about. I finished it a couple minutes later and got a few plates for us all. I divided it all up between us four and took it into the living room, giving Lilly and the pups their food.

"Thanks, Dad!" Lupa and Dakota said at the same time as I set their's down. Lilly kissed my cheek and said "Thank you, babe!" I smiled and "No problem, guys. Well, dig in! It's getting cold." They all nodded and we started eating, talking to Eve and Kevin at the same time. Naomi had fallen asleep next to Eve, slightly snoring.

We finished about ten minutes later and I took the plates into the kitchen and washed them before saying "Alright, I've gotta finish getting ready to go. You guys gonna be okay here for a while? My parents should be home around noon, I think."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Probably just relax or something for a while." Lilly said, smiling. I nodded and said "Okay. I'll be home around 3 or so." She nodded and Eve said "We'll see you when you get home then! I think I'm going to take a little nap since it was a long walk back."

I went down to our bedroom and put my shoes on before grabbing my backpack and heading out to the Jeep. I kissed Lilly goodbye before walking outside and getting in. I started it and let it warm up for a couple minutes before driving off to school.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Lilly's POV**_

It was almost 2:30PM now. We were all still in the living room, Mom and Kevin asleep. Naomi was awake after a short nap and was playing with Lupa, wresting and chasing each other. Dakota and I were laying on the couch, just watching them. The TV was on, but no one was paying attention to it.

I was smiling, as was Dakota, and said "You two are gonna hurt each other if you don't calm down some..." Lupa smiled up at me, saying "We're fine, Mom, don't worry. Ow, that was my tail you stepped on!"

"Well, don't put it under my foot then!" Naomi said, jumping on top of and holding her down. Lupa tried to push her off, but since she was still much smaller then her, wasn't able to even budge her.

"Oh, come on! Mom, help!" Lupa cried as Naomi started nipping at her ears. I giggled and said "Hey, you started this! You're on your own!" I suddenly felt the couch wiggle a bit and looked over at Dakota, but he wasn't there anymore. I turned back to them and saw him slowly creeping up behind Naomi, a sly smile on his face.

He got up right next to her ear and let out a low bark, scaring her senseless! She flew up in the air at least a couple feet and landed on her back, trying to realize what happened. He and Lupa were laughing like crazy while Naomi calmed back down.

"What's wrong with you!? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She said, getting back up. He stopped laughing long enough to say "Yeah, but it was completely worth it! I didn't know you could jump that high!" He started laughing again and Naomi leapt at him, knocking him in his side and making him slide across the kitchen floor into the water bowl. His head hit it and it spilled all over him, Naomi laughing now.

He got up and shook the water off before getting ready to pounce on her, obviously angry. Before he could do anything, I jumped down and said "Dakota, no! Don't be starting a fight!" Naomi noticed the look of rage on his face and ran over between Mom and Kevin, cowering down between them.

He sighed and said "Alright...Sorry, Naomi." She slowly sat up and said "It's alright. I was only getting payback." He smiled a bit and said "Yeah, well, at least mine didn't hurt anyone..."

"Did you get hurt?" I asked. He shrugged and said "My head kinda hurts right on the top." I went over to him and looked, seeing a small cut. "Oh, it's not that bad! You'll be fine." I said, smiling. He nodded and went over to the couch, hopping back up where he was. I got back up too and laid down, resting my head on my paws.

Lupa yawned and said "I'm gonna go down to the bedroom and lay down for a bit." I smiled and said "Alright, honey. We'll see you in a little while!" She nodded and walked down the hall, Naomi right behind her. They went into the bedroom and I closed my eyes, dozing off after a couple minutes.

_**Cody's POV**_

It was almost 3PM and I would be out of school pretty soon. I was getting my books and stuff packed up while our teacher went over the last bit for the day. I sat there a couple minutes to listen before the bell rang.

When it did, Eugene leaned forward and said "So, how's everything going at home?" I smiled and said "Pretty good! Eve, Kevin and Naomi came back last night. They were on their way to Glacier when a snow storm hit and they couldn't get through."

"Oh, that sucks! How's Lilly and the kids?" He asked. "Great! Dakota and Lupa are pretty energetic, though. Seems like they never calm down..." I said, chuckling. He smiled and said "Well, they are still pups, you know..."

"Oh, I know. Last night, he and I went for a drive upto the hills for a bit. He really seemed to enjoy it!" I said. He nodded and said "He didn't mind all the bouncing around?"

"No, not really. I was thinking we might go back up that way, but a bit further up this time. I'll see if Lilly and Lupa wanna go, but he seems to want to spend time with just me recently." I said. He smiled and said "Just father-son time?"

"Yeah, I suppose! I'm not complaining, though!" I said, laughing. He chuckled and said "Nah, I didn't think you would. Well, I've gotta head out now. I have to pick Kaci up from a dentist's appointment on my way home."

"Alright, tell her I said hi!" I said, getting up. We went out and to the parking lot, getting in our cars and driving off. He went the opposite direction I did. My drive home was only about fifteen minutes and I was thinking about if Dakota might wanna go back up to the mountains again. I figured he would, so I decided on a really nice overlook way up there, about three hours away.

When I finally pulled into the driveway, it was just about 3:30. I got out and closed the door, knowing that at least Lilly would hear me. I quietly opened the front door and went in, closing it gently behind me. I didn't see her or either of the pups get up or anything.

"Hm..." I said to myself, walking over to the couch. I saw Lilly and Dakota curled up at either end, both of them asleep. Lilly appeared to be nuzzling the arm of the couch, rubbing her head against it and purring. Dakota was just straight passed out, snoring a little bit.

I chuckled and gently shook Lilly's shoulder, trying to wake her. "Mmm...Don't go yet..." She said in her sleep, nuzzling the arm again. I smiled and quietly said "Lilly, come on...Wake up." She slowly opened her eyes to see me standing next to her and smiled.

"Hi, babe...When did you get home?" She sleepily asked. "Just a minute ago. What were you dreaming about?" I asked, smiling.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked, stretching a little. I chuckled and said "You were nuzzling the couch and telling someone not to go yet." She looked at me funny and said "I was? I had no idea..."

"Yeah, you were. Sleep good?" I asked, slowly stroking her back. She purred and said "Really good! I think Lupa and Naomi are down in the bedroom right now. Lupa said she was going to get a bit of sleep and Naomi followed her. No idea why..."

"Do you wanna go lay down for a bit? I could use a little relaxation..." I said. She nodded and said "Sounds good to me! I've been waiting all day for you to get home so we could cuddle..." I smiled and kissed her nose before picking her up, her back against my arms.

She giggled, saying "Aren't I a bit too heavy to carry?" I kissed her again and said "No, and you never will be. I love to carry you..." She laid her head against my chest as I carried her down to our room, gently pushing the door open. Lupa and Naomi were asleep on the floor, Naomi almost curled around her. "Hm...Wonder what they were doing." Lilly said, wondering why they were like that.

_**Quick Flashback - Lupa's POV**_

I yawned and said "I'm gonna go down to the bedroom and lay down for a bit." Mom smiled and said "Alright, honey. We'll see you in a little while!" I nodded and started down the hall when Naomi suddenly got up and followed me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as we went into the bedroom. She shrugged and said "Too warm out there..." I smiled and laid down next to Mom and Dad's bed and she laid down right beside me. I noticed she looked a little nervous about something, so I asked "What's wrong?"

She sighed and said "I don't know...I've been having these really odd feeling lately and have no idea what they are. I'd ask Mom, but it's kinda embarassing..." I was curious now and said "What do you mean by "odd feelings"?"

"Well..." She started, sitting up. "...It's mostly right around here." She said, waving her paw over her lower stomach and private area. I blushed a bit and said "What does it feel like?"

"Kinda like...Like a burny, itchy feeling. And I don't know if it's related or anything, but my...you know, girl parts there, look like they gotten...Bigger!" She said, blushing too. I nodded and said "I have no idea what it might be...You should really ask Grandma about it. Don't wanna take any chances with it being something bad."

"Yeah, you're right. I will when she gets up later. Thanks, Lupa! I feel better already just getting it off my chest." She said, smiling. I was too now and said "You're welcome. I'm gonna take a little nap." She nodded and said "Okay, I am too. Mind if I stay in here?"

"No, not at all." I said, laying my head down on my paws. She got up and walked around for a minute or two, trying to find a good spot. Eventually, she stopped behind me and laid down, saying "Ooh, nice and cool here..." I giggled and closed my eyes, falling asleep rather quickly.

_**Naomi's POV - Same Time**_

Lupa had just fallen asleep next to me. I found myself staring at her, like there was something I hadn't noticed before. They way we were laying, she was right next to my stomach, curled into a kinda ball. I don't know why, but I moved a bit and curled around her some, suddenly wanting to be closer to her like I felt that she needed me.

I was a bit nervous she'd wake up and be creeped out, but she didn't and snuggled to me a bit. I smiled a little and laid my head down, falling asleep a couple minutes later.

_**End Of Flashback - Cody's POV Again**_

"Good question, love." I said, gently setting Lilly on our bed. She moved underneath the blanket so it was mostly covering her and said "Well, come on. Lay down with me..." I smiled and laid down next to her and she cuddled up to me, softly purring. I pulled the blanket over myself and put my arms around her, slowly stroking her back.

"Mmm, that feels nice..." She purred, licking my neck. I kissed her forehead and said "I love you, Lilly..." She smiled at me, saying "I love you, too...Can you do something for me?"

"Anything, love..." I said, gently massaging her back and sides. She blushed a little bit and said "Can you...kiss my belly? I love that feeling when you do it! Please?" I chuckled and moved down to her stomach, lightly kissing it.

She purred even louder, saying "Oh, that feels great!" I smiled and kept at it, kissing her all over up and down her belly. After a couple minutes, she curled herself around my head, lightly panting.

"Are you alright, love?" I asked. She nodded and said "Mm hm! I feel amazing right now..." I went back to kissing her, moving down closer to her womanhood, which was apperantly what she wanted me to do. "Mmm, yes...I love it!" She quietly moaned, her tail starting to flip around under the blanket.

When I got down to her womanhood, she was already putting out her fantastic scent and I could see her fluids starting to flow out. She was starting to whimper a little with every kiss, but obviously in pleasure. I quickly moved up some and gently bit one of her nipples, making her gasp in pleasure.

"Oh, damn! Keep going!" She said, digging her claws against my back. I stopped and said "We can't, babe...Lupa and Naomi are right there." She suddenly started crying and moved away, turning over and facing away from me.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" I asked, worried about her sudden shift in mood. She just buried her face in the pillow, crying heavily into it. I started stroking her back again, hoping I didn't do something to upset her. I gently pulled her to me, her back against my chest, and wrapped my arms around her to hopefully comfort her.

She kept crying for at least fifteen minutes before slowly rolling back over. She sniffed and said "I'm sorry...I don't know what triggered that." I kissed her cheek and said "It's alright, love. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I feel fine. Something just suddenly got me really sad or something...I have no idea what, though." She said, tears running down her cheeks. I wiped them away, saying "Did you feel like yourself when I was kissing you?"

"Not that I noticed. I know I was kinda excited from you kissing me, but that's nothing new." She said, weakly smiling. I chuckled a little and said "Just one of those weird things that could happen...So, you're feeling alright now?"

"Yeah, I feel fine. Kinda upset that I was crying, though." She said, cuddling close to me. I gently pulled her tight to myself, saying "It's alright. Don't think on it too much." She nodded and laid her head on my neck, nuzzling me.

"Okay...I love you." She said, purring again. I smiled and said "I love you, too..." We laid there with each other for a while, just cuddling and kissing. About a half hour later, I heard Lupa yawn as she woke up.

She looked up at us and smiled, saying "Hi, Dad! When did you get home?" I smiled too and said "A little while ago. Sleep good?" She nodded and said "Yeah, I did." She then noticed Naomi almost curled around her and "What uh...What's Naomi doing?"

"Good question. We thought the same thing when we came in here." Lilly said, shifting around. Lupa looked back at Naomi, who was lightly purring. She carefully got up so she didn't wake her and hopped up with us.

"So, what're you guys doing?" Lupa said, coming over and laying down next to Lilly. I shrugged and said "Just relaxing." She nodded and laid her head down on her paws, yawning. "Still tired?" Lilly asked, smiling.

"Yeah, kinda...Where's Dakota?" She asked. "Out in the living room, I think. At least he was when we came down here." I said. Right about then, we heard him yawn as he woke up. I chuckled and said "Sounds like he's up now."

Lilly giggled and said "Are you guys planning to do anything today?" I shrugged and said "I was kinda thinking he and I might go back upto the mountains for a while. That is if it's okay with you guys."

"Of course! You two need to spend some time together." Lilly said, smiling. Lupa nodded in agreement and I said "Okay. I'll go ask him if he wants to." I got up off the bed after Lilly moved over a little and walked out to the living room to see him over at their water bowl.

"Hey, Dakota!" I said, smiling. He turned around to see me, his tail wagging and said "Hi, Dad! When did you get home!?"

"Almost a half hour ago. What're you upto?" I said, leaning against the wall. He sat down and said "Nothing really. Just woke up..." I smiled and said "Okay...What would you say to us going back up-"

"I'd love to!" He said, not even letting me finish. I laughed and said "Alright then! We'll go in about twenty minutes after I take a shower and get dressed." He nodded and said "Okay! I was hoping we could go back up there today! I was actually going to ask you later if we could."

"Well, now you don't need to! I'll be out in a little bit, so just relax or something for a while, okay?" I asked. He nodded and said "Is Lupa up yet?"

"Yeah, she's down in the room with Mom. Any idea why her and Naomi were sleeping together?" I asked, curious. He shook his head and said "Not a clue...I'm gonna go down there too, okay?"

"Of course." I said, turning around and going back to the room with him right behind me. He hopped up on the bed while I got some clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

_**Dakota's POV**_

Dad just went into the bathroom and I got up on the bed with Mom and Lupa. Naomi was asleep on the floor next to it, kinda purring a little. "Hi, Mom. Hi, Lupa." I said, laying down. Mom smiled and said "Hi, honey. Sleep good?" I nodded and she said "Well, good! So, you guys are going back up there today, huh?"

"Yeah, we are! Did you guys wanna go?" I asked. Lupa smiled and said "No, we didn't really want to. You guys just have fun! I'd rather stay here and play with Naomi when she finally gets up."

"Okay. Why was she sleeping with you?" I asked. She shrugged and said "I don't know, really. She just laid down next to me and fell asleep." I nodded and said "Alright, just curious." Mom stretched out before laying her head down and saying "Well, I'm gonna take a quick nap until you two go."

"Okay, Mom." I said, smiling. She closed her eyes and fell asleep a couple minutes later when Lupa said "So, what did you and Dad do last night?"

"Just sat in the back of the Jeep and watched the sun go down, really. We talked for a little bit, too." I said. She nodded and said "Sounds like it was a pretty nice night!"

"Oh, it was! Most fun I've had in a while!" I said, smiling. She giggled and said "Well, I hope you guys have fun again today, too. I'm kinda thinking about asking Mom later if Naomi and I can go walk around for a while."

"That'd be a good idea. Maybe Grandma and Kevin would go, too." I said. She shrugged and said "Maybe, I don't know." We laid there talking for about ten minutes or so until I finally heard the shower shut off. Dad came out a couple minutes later and said "So, when do you wanna go?"

"Anytime you want to!" I said, my tail wagging. He smiled and said "Alright, we'll leave in just a little bit then. How about some food before we go?" I quickly nodded and said "Yeah, that'd be great! I'm kinda hungry."

"Figured you would be...Lupa, are you hungry, too?" He asked. She smiled and said "No, I'm okay for now. Thanks, Dad!" He chuckled and said "Alright, but it'll probably be a few hours until we get home."

"It's okay, I'll be fine." She said, giggling. He smiled and said "Okay then. Well, I'm gonna go make us something to eat real quick and then we'll go, okay?" I nodded and said "Okay! Can't wait!"

* * *

_**Okay, so I hope this makes up for the LONG wait! I have no real excuse other then I just didn't work on the chapter for a while...Hope you don't hate me! :-)**_


	34. Chapter 34

We had just finished eating when Dad said "Okay, you ready to go?" I quickly nodded and said "Yep, whenever you are!" We were out in the living room, Mom and I laying on the couch and Lupa relaxing on the floor next to Grandma, Kevin and Naomi.

"Well, we'll see you guys sometime tonight then!" Grandma said, smiling. Dad was too and said "We should be home around 10 or so. You guys'll be alright for a while?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine, don't worry." Mom said, smiling too. He nodded and said "Alright then! Bye, guys! We'll see you after while!" He kissed Mom before we headed outside to his Jeep. We got in and he started it, letting it warm up before we left.

It was still rather cool, but not too bad. "So, there's a couple places we could go...One is the same place as last night and the other is farther up in the mountains. Another hill that overlooks the lake and mountains. It's really nice up there, but a bit of a drive." Dad said, putting his seatbelt on.

"I'd really like to see the lake!" I said, my tail wagging. He chuckled and said "I thought you would. It'll be about a couple hours until we get there." I nodded and said "Okay! Doesn't matter to me how long of a drive it is." We pulled out of the driveway and started heading off, going toward the highway.

_**An Hour Later - Halfway There**_

"And up that road is a nice cabin my parents and I went to one summer. We had fun, but it just wasn't the same as regular camping." Dad said, smiling. I nodded and said "Think someday we could go camping? Sounds like fun!"

"Maybe! There's a national park a few hours north that has good camping. Probably the best part is the lake. It's pretty good size and is usually pretty nice in the summer." He said. I smiled and said "Sounds great! I'd love to go!"

"Well, then I suppose we should! Possibly this summer or so...I think you and Lupa would love it! I know Lilly would since it's pretty much how she used to live in Jasper." He said. I nodded again and said "What do you do?"

"Anything you want, really. I personally like to just hang around most of the day and relax. You guys can go exploring or something whenever you feel like. I wouldn't recommend going TOO far because you never know if there's other wolves or anything that might attack." He said, chuckling.

"Yeah, good point!" I said, smiling. We were getting pretty high up in the mountains and it was getting colder by the second. The heater was on full blast, but I was still shivering and my nose was freezing cold. I laid down and put my paws over it, trying to get warm.

Dad noticed I was cold and reached into the back seat, getting a small blanket of some kind and laying it over me. I smiled and said "Thanks, Dad! I'm freezing..." He chuckled and said "I could tell...Don't worry, it's not much longer."

We started going up a hill right after he changed gears. He was about to do it again, but didn't and said "Eh, it'll be fine...Engine's got enough power." I smiled and went back to looking out the window, watching the trees and other cars go by.

We finally got to the top of the hill a few minutes later and a sign went by that said "Caution: Slippery When Wet". We started going back down when Dad said "My favorite area in all of Montana..." There were snow capped mountains all around us and pine trees everywhere. It was absolutely amazing!

I was looking up a hill at some patches of snow when something suddenly felt wrong. The back of the Jeep started sliding sideway across the road and I panicked, saying "Dad!? What's going on!?"

"Shit, Black ice!" He said, trying to straighten us out. Soon, we were going sideways down the road and he looked out his window before suddenly grabbing me and yelling "Hang on!" I got as tight as I could to him and suddenly felt a big thud and then the Jeep roll sideways. It hit the side and then rolled onto the top when I suddenly blacked out.

_**Cody's POV**_

"Hang on!" I yelled, holding Dakota tight to me. There was a pothole coming up fast right in line with the rear tire and I knew it would make us roll. We hit it and the Jeep bounced up and rolled onto the side and top, smashing the roof and shattering windows. Glass was flying everywhere and I was just trying to shield Dakota from it.

We rolled four or five times down the road, finally coming to a stop on the shoulder. I opened my eyes to see we were upside down, steam filling the air all around us. I looked down at Dakota and his eyes were closed to.

I relaxed my grip on him, saying "It's alright, we're stopped." When he didn't say anything or even move, my heart sank. "Dakota!?" I yelled, shaking him a bit, but still nothing. I could feel him still breathing, so I knew he was only unconsious. I laid him on the roof and reached into my pocket, pulling out my knife and cutting the seatbelt.

I dropped onto the roof, landing on the back of my neck. I picked Dakota up onto my chest and pulled us out through the back window, feeling the broken glass cut my back. When we were finally out, I sat up against the side of the Jeep, still holding him.

"Come on, buddy, wake up!" I said, tears in my eyes. I didn't even notice cars pulling over until someone ran up to us and said "Are you okay!?" I nodded and said "I am, but he's knocked out! I can't feel my leg, though."

"Okay, I've already called 911. They'll be here in about fifteen minutes." He said. I nodded and turned back to Dakota, lightly stroking his head and back, hoping he'd be okay. I suddenly realized that I needed to do something else...Call home.

_**Lilly's POV**_

I was laying on the couch relaxing for about an hour or so now after Cody and Dakota left. He was really excited to be going back up to the mountains with Cody, but who could blame him? Mom and Kevin were talking about something back in Glacier when I suddenly got a bad feeling in my stomach.

I picked my head up and laid my ears back, feeling something was wrong with them. Mom looked over at me and noticed I was worried and said "Lilly, what's wrong?" I was getting a little scared and said "I...I don't know. I just feel like something's wrong..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine. Probably sitting somewhere on a mountain having fun." Mom said, smiling. I weakly smiled too and said "I hope so..." Just then, the phone started ringing and I got more worried, thinking _"Please let them be okay! Please let them be okay!"_

Cody's Dad came out and answered it, saying "Hello? Hey, what's...What?! Where!? Yeah, she's here, hang on a second..." He came over to me and said "It's Cody. He needs to talk to you..." He put the phone up to my ear and I said "Cody!?"

"It's me, love. Something happened..." He said, sounding really scared. "What happened?!" I asked, getting more scared too. He took a breath and said "We hit ice coming down the highway and the Jeep started sliding. We hit a bump and started rolling."

"Oh my god!? Are you two okay!?" I asked, extremely worried for them. "I'm alright, but I can't feel my leg. I think Dakota is, but he's unconsious. He's still breathing, so I think he'll be okay. Just knocked out..." He said, his breath shaky.

"Cody, calm down, it's alright. Are you going to hospital?" I asked. "Yeah, the ambulance is here. They already put me in it and we're about to leave. I'm so sorry, Lilly! I never meant for this to happen!" He said.

"No, I know you didn't...It's okay. We'll meet you there in a little bit. Just make sure Dakota's okay." I said. "Alright, see you in a little bit, love." He said. I smiled and said "Okay, see you in a bit." He hung up and so did his Dad, saying "They're headed to the hospital?"

"Yeah, they're just leaving. I think they'll be there by the time we get there." I said. He nodded and said "Okay, we'll go in a few minutes." I nodded and turned to Mom and Kevin, saying "Are you guys gonna stay here?"

"Yeah, we will. Don't worry about us, just go make sure they're okay." She said, weakly smiling. I nodded and turned back to his Dad, saying "When can we go?"

"As soon as you and Lupa are ready." He said. I looked over at Lupa and she said "I'm ready! They're okay, right?" I nodded and said "Yeah, they are. Dakota got knocked out and Cody said he can't feel his leg."

"But, they're otherwise okay?" She asked. I nodded again and said "Yeah, they are. Can we go see them now?" His Dad nodded and said "Yep, let's go! I gotta make a call on the way over..."

I hopped off the couch and we all went out to his car, getting in and quickly pulling out of the driveway. His Dad called another number and a couple seconds later said "Hi, honey, it's me. Cody and Dakota got into an accident up the highway...No, they're okay right now. They're going to be at the hospital...Yeah, we're going right now...Okay, see you after while. Love you!"

He hung up and we quickly drove off to the hospital. I was shaking a little bit in fear and knew Lupa was the same, if not worse. I looked back at her in the back seat and said "You okay, honey?" She nodded and said "Y-Yeah, I'm alright...Just worried."

"I know you are...I am, too. It's alright, they're going to be perfectly fine, trust me." I said, weakly smiling. She was too and said "Okay, Mom...I'm gonna lay down until we get there." I nodded and she laid down, closing her eyes and falling asleep a couple minutes later.

"Are you gonna be okay, Lilly?" His Dad asked. I nodded and said "As soon as I know they're both alright. I'm mostly worried about Dakota right now." He smiled and said "Yeah, I don't blame you. I am, too..."

_**Cody's POV**_

We were just pulling into the hospital parking lot and drove upto the emergency room. They opened the doors and pulled the stretched Dakota and I were on out. He was still out and I was holding him to my chest. I wasn't going to let him go for anything, not until Lilly got there.

They pushed us inside and to an exam room where a doctor was waiting. "Well, it's about time you got here...Oh, who's this?" She asked, seeing Dakota. I weakly smiled and said "Dakota."

"Was he in the car with you?" She asked. I nodded and said "Yeah, we were headed upto the mountains. He's...Well, he's my son." She looked at me funny and said "He's your...Nevermind, not my business. So, they say you've got a leg injury?"

"I can't feel it at all or move it." I said, looking down at my leg. He moved over to it and started lightly pushing on it in a few places. "Can you feel any of this?" She asked. I shook my head and she said "Hm...You're probably still in slight shock from what happened. I heard it was pretty bad...You SHOULD start to get feeling back in it soon. If you do, it's probably gonna hurt like hell."

"Okay, thanks...My family are on their way over now." I said. She nodded and said "We're gonna take you up to a room upstairs where you can relax." I smiled and said "Thanks!"

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's been hectic recently in the ER, but pretty quiet everywhere else. Plenty of open rooms so you don't need to stay down here with all the screaming people." She said, smiling too.

"Can I get something for pain if it hurts later?" I asked. "Yeah, they'll give you some painkillers up there. I'll be up after while to check in and see how you're doing, okay?" She asked. I nodded and said "Sure, thanks!" She smiled and got up, sticking her head out the door and calling over someone to help me upstairs. A guy came into the room with a wheelchair and helped me out of the bed and into it. He pushed me out and over to the elevator and we went up to the third floor.

When we got up there, someone else came over and pushed me down to the room. We went in and he helped me up onto the bed before turning to the rolling table where a pill bottle was. "Here, take these so it doesn't hurt as bad later." He said, handing me two pills and a cup of water. I nodded and took them, drinking the water and giving the cup back to him.

"Alright, just relax and get comfortable. Someone will be by soon to check on you." He said, walking out. I laid my head back against the bed and looked down at Dakota, still knocked out. I started stroking his back, hearing him lightly purr so I knew he could feel me. "Don't worry, buddy...Everything's going to be okay." I quietly said, anxiously waiting for Lilly to get here.

I laid there waiting for about ten minutes or so until someone else came in. "Hi, I'm here to look at your leg." The nurse said, smiling. I did too and said "Oh, okay!" She came over and said "I'm gonna need to set him on the floor..."

"No, I'm not letting go of him until his mother gets here." I calmly said, dead serious. Right then, I heard "Cody, Dakota!" I turned to see Lilly, Lupa and Dad coming in. "Lilly! He's still out...I don't know what to do! I'm so sorry!" I said, tears in my eyes. She came over and said "No, it's okay...Here, let me take him." I nodded and gently laid him on her back and she laid down on the floor, setting him by her stomach. Lupa sat down next to her, saying "Is he gonna be okay, Mom?"

"Of course he is, honey. He's a tough little guy, believe me..." She said, giggling. Dad sat down in one of the chairs by the bed and the nurse started looking at my leg, seeing if she could find anything wrong. After a few minutes she said "Well, I can't seem to find anything...Probably gonna need an X-Ray." I nodded and said "I was thinking that...Any idea how long until then?"

"Not very long. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go talk to your doctor." She said. I nodded again and she walked out, closing the door behind her. I laid my head back and Lilly looked up at me, saying "So, how do you feel so far?"

"Honestly, not bad. My back kinda hurts because of some glass, but I'm alright." I said. She weakly smiled and said "I thought you'd be in a lot worse condition. Dakota, too..." Right then, Mom came into the room. I smiled and said "Hey, Mom..."

"Cody! Are you alright!?" She said, quickly coming over to me. I nodded and said "Except for my leg, yeah, for the most part."

"Oh, thank god...What happened?" She asked. I told her everything and she said "Wow...You guys got pretty lucky!" I chuckled and said "I suppose so...I'm mostly worried about Dakota, though."

"How long has he been out?" She asked. I looked up at the clock and said "A little over an hour...Why don't you guys take him to the vet and have him checked out? Make sure he's alright."

"Good idea. We'll be back as soon as we're done there." She said. I nodded and Dad picked up Dakota and they all went out, closing the door again behind them.

_**Lilly's POV**_

We had just left the hospital with Dakota and were driving to the vet to have him looked at. It wasn't a very long drive, but it seemed to take forever since I was so worried. We got there about fifteen minutes later and parked, getting out and going inside.

"Well, hey, guys! What brings you by?" The girl working there asked, smiling at us. "Cody and Dakota here were in a car accident a little while ago. We'd like to have him checked out to make sure he's alright. He's been out for over an hour." I said. She nodded and said "Okay, come on back with me." We went behind the desk, following her into one of the rooms.

"The doctor will be with you in a couple minutes." She said, closing the door. Cody's Dad set Dakota down with me and I laid down, gently pulling him close to me. I nuzzled him and he started purring again, making me smile. A few minutes later, the door opened again and the doctor came in.

"Okay, let's take a look here..." She said, gently picking Dakota up. She looked him over for a couple minutes before saying "Well, I don't see anything wrong. He's just knocked out. He's been like this for over an hour?"

I nodded and she said "He'll be waking up soon then. How's Cody doing?" I weakly smiled and said "He's alright, but can't feel his leg. Right now he's just resting over at the hospital."

"Well, that's good. I can't find anything wrong with Dakota, so why don't you guys go on back? I'm sure he's missing you already." She said, smiling. I was too and said "Okay, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, Lilly. I'll see you guys sometime later, okay?" She asked. "Yep, definately! Hopefully on better conditions..." Cody's Mom picked Dakota up and we all walked back out and to the car, getting in and driving back toward the hospital.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Cody's POV**_

I was laying in my bed at the hospital, waiting for everyone to get back and also in pain. The feeling had finally came back to my leg, but now I wish it hadn't...The painkiller they gave me didn't kick in yet and it hurt like hell! I was just about to push the button to call for a nurse when the door opened.

I looked over and saw Lilly, Lupa, Mom carrying Dakota and Dad coming in. I weakly smiled and said "Hey, guys. How is he?" They all came in and Lilly jumped up onto the bed, saying "He'll be okay and should wake up pretty soon. How're you doing?"

"My leg hurts really bad right now..." I said, wincing from the pain. Mom brought Dakota over and gave him to me, saying "Have they given you anything?" I nodded and said "When I first got here they gave me a painkiller. Hasn't taken effect yet..."

"Well, hopefully it does soon." Lilly said. I nodded and laid Dakota on my chest, slowly stroking his back. He started purring a little and shifted around, making me smile. About then, Lupa tried to get up with us but couldn't, so Mom picked her up and set her with Lilly.

"Thanks, Grandma!" She said, laying down. Mom smiled and said "You're welcome, honey." Lilly pulled Lupa closer to her, letting her cuddle up to her stomach. "Comfortable yet?" Lilly asked, smiling at her. Lupa nodded and laid her head down to relax.

I looked down at Dakota and said "I hope he wakes up soon...I need to tell him I'm sorry about this." Lilly put her paw on my good leg, saying "He knows you couldn't stop it. There's nothing you could've done differently."

"I know, but I feel so bad about it. I never wanted this to happen!" I said, almost in tears. "It's okay, Dad..." We heard Dakota suddenly say. I quickly looked down at him to see him smiling at me.

"Dakota, you're awake!" I said, hugging him. I let go after a few seconds and said "How're you feeling, buddy?"

"I'm alright, just still kinda shaken. How long was I out?" He asked. "A little over an hour." Lilly said. He nodded and said "I know you couldn't do anything, Dad. I'm not mad at you or anything."

"Thanks, Dakota..." I said, rubbing his head. He smiled and said "Did you get hurt any?" I nodded and said "My leg might be broken, I'm not sure."

"Ouch! Are you okay?" He asked, looking worried. I chuckled and said "Yeah, I'll be alright. A little car accident isn't gonna get rid of me." He smiled and said "Nothing is..."

"If it's okay with you guys, we're gonna go now and get some dinner. It's getting to be that time." Mom said. I looked at the clock and it was 6:30 already. "Okay, we'll see you guys later then. Coming back tonight?"

"Probably not, but we will in the morning. Are you guys staying here?" She asked. Lilly nodded and said "Yeah, we will. See you in the morning!"

"Goodnight, guys! Don't hurt yourself anymore, Cody." Dad said, smiling. I laughed and said "Don't worry, I won't." They walked out together and closed the door partway behind them. Lupa yawned and laid her head down on her paws, saying "I'm kinda sleepy..."

"Well, go ahead and get some rest then." I said, smiling at her. She smiled back and said "Okay...Goodnight, guys!" Lilly nuzzled her and said "Night, honey!" She fell asleep a couple minutes later right before the doctor that first saw me came in.

"Hi, Cody. How're you feeling?" She asked, coming over to the bed. "Not bad, but my leg hurts now." I said. She nodded and said "Mind if I look at it?" I shrugged and said "I don't see why not..."

She started looking it over from my foot up to my thigh, pressing on it in a few places. "Anything hurt?" She asked, feeling my calf and knee. I shook my head and said "No, not there. Mostly up around my thigh."

She moved up amd started feeling it, pressing on it again until she hit something that REALLY hurt! "AAAHHH! SHIT!" I screamed, scaring Dakota and Lilly. She growled at her, making her let go instantly.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" She said. I weakly smiled and said "It's alright...That just really hurt!" She giggled and said "I could tell! Well, I can tell you it's not broken...I felt a small bump right where it hurt you."

"Any idea what it is?" I asked as I calmed back down. "No, not right off hand...Could be a bad sprain or something, but it's not broken. We're gonna keep you here overnight. I'd rather you not go home and possibly hurt yourself worse before we can take care of it." She said, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Okay, that sounds fine to me. Is it okay if they stay, too?" I said, gesturing to Lilly and the pups. She nodded and said "It's perfectly fine with me." She reached over and lightly stroked Lupa's back, making her purr in her sleep.

"Such a cute pup...What's her name?" She asked, smiling. I was too and said "Lupa."

"Aww...Where's their father? Shouldn't he be here with them, too?" She asked, confused. I chuckled and said "Well...I'm laying right here." She looked at me funny and said "You're their father? Right..."

"He's not lying..." Lilly said, giggling. She turned to look at Lilly, totally shocked she could talk. "Wait, what!? He's their father!?" She asked, astounded.

"Yep. Maybe not their blood father, but father nonetheless..." Lilly said, smiling. She smiled a bit and said "So...You two are mates then, right?" I nodded and said "Yep! Might seem odd, but we really do love each other."

Lilly nodded too and said "With all our hearts and then some!" The doctor giggled and said "Then that's all that really matters! As long as you're both happy, then who's to say you can't be together?"

"Well...Thanks! That really means a lot to us!" I said, smiling. Lilly was too and said "Yeah, thanks! Honestly, I get worried sometimes what people might think of us, but I mostly don't care."

"You're very welcome, guys! I've gotta get back to work now, so just rest and relax for the night, okay? I'll be back in the morning to see if we can find out what's wrong. Might need an X-Ray..." She said.

"Okay. That painkiller finally kicked in and it's making me kinda sleepy..." I said, yawning. She smiled and said "Well, then I'll see you in the morning. You too, uh..."

"Lilly." She said, smiling at her. "Lilly. Nice to meet you!" The doctor said, smiling at her. She got up and walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Well, she's definately nice!" I said, chuckling. Lilly giggled and said "Yeah, she is! Kinda surprised she didn't have a problem with us."

"Some people think it's completely wrong, but then there's others that don't see a problem." I said. She nodded and looked down at Lupa, who was still sound asleep. Dakota had fallen asleep too, so I gently laid him down with Lupa.

Lilly got up and came over to my side, laying down and resting her head on my chest. I put my arm around her and started stroking her back, making her purr and smile. "Mmm, that feels great right now..." She said, cuddling closer to me. I kissed her nose and said "You know what this reminds me of?"

"What's that?" She asked, her eyes closed to enjoy the feeling more. "When I realized I was in love with you..." I said, deeply kissing her. She purred even more and said "That's kinda what I was thinking too. I'll never forget that day..."

"Me either, love." I said, pulling her tighter to me. She put her foreleg over my chest and nuzzled me, saying "I love you so much..."

"I love you too, Lilly...Were you scared when I called?" I asked, weakly smiling. She nodded and said "Out of my mind! But I knew everything would be okay..." I kissed her again and said "I was only worried about Dakota, but he's fine now, so I'm not anymore."

She yawned and said "I'm gonna get some sleep now. It's been a long day..." I smiled and said "Okay, love. Goodnight..." She nuzzled me again before closing her eyes again and slowly drifted off to sleep, loudly purring. I fell asleep too a few minutes after her, the pain in my leg starting to fade a little.

_**Lilly's POV**_

When I woke up the next morning, the sun was just starting to come up. I opened my eyes and yawned, gently stretching out to not wake Cody too. I looked down at Lupa and Dakota who were still sound asleep too. I smiled and carefully got up and hopped down to the floor, stretching again.

I felt an itch on the back of my neck, so I sat down and started scratching it when I heard Cody yawn. "Got an itch, love?" He asked. I turned to see him smiling at me and I was too and said "Yeah, kinda..."

"When did you get up?" He asked, stretching. "Just a couple minutes ago. How'd you sleep?" I asked. "Not bad. You?" He asked.

"Pretty good. Actually rather comfortable." I said, giggling. He chuckled and said "I take it you gotta go out soon?"

"Probably. I think I can wait until your parents get here." I said as I jumped back up with him without waking the pups. I moved over him and laid down on his chest, nuzzling him. "What's got you so loving all the sudden?" He asked, laughing.

I giggled and said "I don't know...I just wanna be close to you right now." He put his hands on my back and started massaging me, making me purr. "Mmm...That feels really nice..." I purred, my eyes closed. He kissed my nose and I laid my head down on his chest, enjoying the feelings.

After a few minutes, I could feel myself starting to get excited. I didn't want it to stop since it felt so good, but then again, I didn't the pups to see anything. I looked up at Cody and said "I don't want you to stop...Right now, I feel like I NEED this!"

"You do seem kinda tense from everything going on. I can tell it's getting you excited, too." He said, smiling. I giggled and said "Oh, yeah? How's that?"

"You know how you feel that heat when you get excited?" He asked. I nodded and he said "Well, I can feel it too inside you. Your belly has gotten really hot...That, and I can feel your...wetness."

I blushed a little bit and said "Does it bother you?" He kissed me again and said "Not at all! You know I love it." I giggled and said "Yeah, true! Unfortunately for us both, we can't do anything until you get to go home."

"I know, and that's okay..." He said as he leaned closer to me and whispered "Because when we do get home, you're getting the best night you've ever had!" I blushed even more and said "Will you do one thing for me then?"

"Anything, love..." He said, rubbing up and down my back. I purred and said "Let's make it last ALL night long! I wanna go as long as we can until we pass out." He chuckled and said "Well, I'm sure I can, but I'm not so sure about you. You'll probably explode as soon as we start!"

"No, I won't! I can hold back..." I said, nuzzling him. He kissed my forehead and said "Alright, if you say so. Don't blame me if you're wrong."

"I will because you'll be the one causing it." I said, laughing. He gently pulled me up closer and into a deep kiss that made me melt inside. We kept kissing for a few minutes and I felt him moving his hands down my sides to my stomach, lightly stroking along my belly.

I lifted my chest up a little and he slid his hand underneath me and down toward my womanhood, exciting me more. He suddenly pinched one of my nipples, making me moan a little and a shiver run up my back.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes, saying "I know it's not a good idea, but can you just rub me a little? I need to feel it...?" He smiled and ran his hand down further, brushing against my womanhood and making me silently gasp in pleasure.

"Oh, yes..." I purred, kissing him again. He started slowly rubbing me, my fluids already starting to flow out a little. I threw my tounge into his mouth, kissing him as passionately as I could and he returned it.

After a few minutes of the intense passion, I pulled back and licked his cheek before saying "Okay, stop...It's getting me too excited now and I don't want them seeing us doing this." He nodded and said "I understand, it's okay. You realize now that's going to be bothering you all day now, right?"

"Yeah, I just thought about that, too...Don't worry, I'll be fine." I said, smiling. He kissed me one last time before pulling hand out from under me. I looked at it to see my fluids on his palm and giggled, saying "Hmm, I guess I WAS pretty excited!" He laughed and kissed my cheek, saying "Yep, you definately are!"

I licked them off before saying "You know, it's not that bad. I think it's actually kinda...good!" He smiled and said "Which is why I love it so much..." I giggled again before cuddling up to him, putting my paws on his shoulders and laying my head next to his. He nuzzled me and said "I love you, Lilly..."

I purred and said "I love you, too. So much..." He kissed my forehead and put his arms around me, pulling me a little tighter. I closed my eyes to relax for a little while until his parents got there. I started to doze off after a couple minutes and eventually fell asleep.

When I was woken up again, it was from someone talking. I slowly opened my eyes to hear his parents there now talking to him. I gently stretched and yawned, feeling a little tired still. "Well, it's about time you wake up!" Cody said, chuckling. I looked up at him and said "How long was I asleep?"

"About two and a half hours." He said. I smiled and said "Guess I was kinda sleepy..."

"We were just about to ask if you and the pups wanted to go home and get something to eat. I'm sure you guys must be hungry by now." His Dad said. Right then, my stomach loudly growled, making us all laugh. "Yeah, I really am!" I said.

"The doctor was just in a few minutes ago and said they'll get my leg taken care of pretty soon. Why don't you guys go home while they do it? Apperantly shouldn't take too long." Cody said, rubbing my neck. I smiled and said "Okay. We'll see you soon, alright?"

"Of course, love." He said, kissing me. I kissed him back before hopping down to the floor, Lupa and Dakota right behind me. "Bye, Dad! See you in a little bit!" Lupa said, smiling. He chuckled and said "See you guys later!"

We all walked out and went downstairs, out to his parents car and got in. "We'll be home in a little bit and I'll make us all something to eat, okay?" His Mom asked as she started the car. I nodded and said "That sounds great, thanks!"

"You're welcome, guys." She said as we pulled out and started driving home. I laid down on my side and Dakota came over to me, laying down next to my stomach. He laid his head down on his paws and sighed, a little bit of a whimper at the end.

"You okay, honey?" I asked, nudging him. He nodded and said "Yeah, just kinda worried about Dad, though..." I smiled and said "Don't worry, he's gonna be okay. We'll see him again when he's ready to come home, okay?"

"Okay, but I just can't help it..." He said. I nuzzled him and said "I know, baby, I know..." He cuddled closer to me and laid his head against my chest, looking upset or depressed. I looked over at Lupa and she was wiping her eyes like she'd been crying.

"Lupa, what's wrong, honey?" I asked. She shook her head and said "N-Nothing, just a...bug or something..." I could see there were tears on her cheek and said "I know better...What were you crying about?"

"Nothing, Mom...I'm fine." She said, laying her head down and and turning away a little. I leaned over and grabbed the back of her neck with my teeth, gently pulling her over to me. "Now, tell me what's wrong..." I softly said.

She sniffed and said "I just...I was just thinking was all..." I licked her cheek and said "About what? What got you upset?" She sighed and said "What might've happened..."

"It's okay, nothing bad happened to them. You don't need to worry about it anymore." I said, smiling a little. She nodded and said "I know, but I couldn't help it either."

"It's all alright now...Why don't you get a little rest until we get home? Then you and Naomi can play as long as you want to." I said, moving her next to my stomach with Dakota. "I think I'll stay awake for now. I'm not tired." She said, curling up. I nodded and laid my head down next to them, watching trees go by as we drove.

"Hey, Mom?" She suddenly asked. I looked at her and said "Yeah, honey?" She looked at my stomach and said "What're those little bumps on your stomach?" I could tell she was asking about my nipples and said "Those are from when you and Dakota were still nursing."

"Oh...What's nursing?" She asked. I smiled and said "When you two were born, you couldn't eat the food we do now. You had to have milk...Which is what came from those."

"How does that work?" She asked, curious. "Honestly, I don't know how exactly it works. When you have pups, you just start producing it and it comes from there. Only girls, though." I said.

"Oh, okay. I was just curious." She said. I smiled again and said "It's okay." I went back to looking out the window when I suddenly felt something on one of them. I looked back at her to see she was trying to suck on one.

"Hey, what're you doing, little girl!?" I sternly asked. She stopped and said "I...I'm sorry, Mom!" I nuzzled her and said "No, it's alright, you just surprised me...Why'd you do that?"

"I can't remember what it was like when we were pups...I thought it might help me remember." She said, her ears back against her head. I softly giggled a little and motioned with my head to them, telling her it was okay. She cautiously started it again, making her purr. I laid my head back down and closed my eyes, remembering how much I loved the feeling of them nursing. It felt so calming when they did and I'd missed it so much when they stopped.

* * *

_**Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, but it kinda was. I wanted to get a new one up soon, so I burned through this one in a couple hours. Let me know how it turned out!**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Cody's POV**_

I was just brought back up to the hospital room I was staying in after getting my leg X-Rayed about twenty minutes ago. I was just waiting now to hear from the doctor about what was wrong. I was watching TV when she finally came in.

"Well, good news and bad news! What do you wanna hear first?" She asked, smiling. I turned the TV off and said "Bad news first, I guess." She sat down on the bed and said "You're not going to be able to run or anything for a couple months. Anything sports or exercise related is out."

I got a little upset hearing that and said "Okay...So, what's the good news then?" She smiled again and said "What happened to your leg is actually rather mild considering what COULD'VE happened. There is a chip off your thigh bone stuck into the muscle. That's why you can't move it. Probably your leg hit the steering wheel when the Jeep rolled."

"Oh! So, how're you going to take care of it?" I asked. "Just going to make a small cut right above it after numbing your leg and pull it out. Should only take a few minutes and then you can go home tonight. You'll be on crutches for a while until the bone heals enough." She said.

I nodded and said "Okay, sounds simple enough. I'll call my family and tell them so they can come back sometime soon." She nodded and said "Alright, just push that button there on the bed to let us know when you're ready." She got up and walked out, leaving the door open behind her.

I reached over to the table by the bed and grabbed my phone, calling the house. Mom picked it up after a couple rings and I said "Hey, Mom! Just letting you guys know they figured out what's wrong and have it taken care of later tonight."

"Oh, good! What is it?" She asked. I told her what the doctor said and she said "Wow, really? Got pretty lucky then..." I chuckled and said "Yeah, I suppose. They'll take care of it after you guys come back so we can go home tonight."

"Okay, we'll be there after dinner. They'll probably bring yours by soon, too." She said. I smiled and said "Hopefully, cause I'm hungry!"

She laughed and said "Yeah, I'll bet! We'll see you in a little while after we eat, okay?" I nodded and said "Okay, sounds good. See you guys soon!" We both hung up and I laid back on the bed, anxious for them to get here so I could go home.

_**Lilly's POV**_

I was just waking up from a nap after we got home. I slowly opened my eyes and yawned, stretching out some. I looked around and didn't see Cody's parents anywhere, so I figured they were down in their room.

I looked back down the couch to see Dakota asleep at the other end and Mom, Kevin and Naomi still asleep on the floor. I didn't see Lupa anywhere though and I started to get worried. I sniffed the air and found her scent going down the hallway.

I got up and off the couch, going down to our bedroom and looking in. I could see her curled up underneath the blanket and went in, jumping up as gently as I could next to her. Just her body was under the blanket and she was asleep as well.

I laid down next to her and gently nudged her, waking her. She yawned and opened her eyes, looking up at me. "Hi, Mom...What's wrong?" She sleepily asked. I smiled and said "Nothing, just wondering why you were sleeping in here."

"I just wanted to...When did you put the blanket over me?" She asked, pushing it off. "I didn't. Might've been Grandma or Grandpa." I said. She nodded and stretched out before saying "Is Dakota or Naomi awake yet?"

"No, but I'm sure you could wake them. I think Naomi wanted to play when we got home, but you pretty much passed out..." I said, smiling. She was too and said "Well, I was tired..."

"I could tell! Why don't you go see if they wanna play?" I asked. She quickly nodded and jumped off the bed, running out to the living room. I got down too and went out behind her just as she woke them both.

"Oh, come on! You've been sleeping all day!" She said, pulling on Naomi's neck. Naomi groaned and pushed her off, saying "And I still want to..." Dakota hopped off the couch and said "Come on, Naomi! Please!?"

Mom and Kevin were awake now and she said "You might as well, otherwise they won't stop and you know it." Naomi sighed and got up, saying "Oh, fine! Should we-" She was stopped when Lupa jumped on top of her, pinning her to the floor.

"Oh, so it's gonna be like that then, huh!?" She said, rolling Lupa off and jumping away. Dakota jumped at her, only to fly right by her and slide into Kevin. "Hey, hey, hey...Leave me outta this!" He said, chuckling. Dakota got back up and ran over to Naomi, grabbing her and rolling over so he was over her and pinned her down.

"HA! Now try getting away!" He said, holding her paws down so she couldn't move. She struggled against him, but couldn't push him off. He was just about to let her up when Lupa jumped on him and off Naomi, holding him down now.

"Come on, Naomi! Help me with him!" She said, smiling slyly. Naomi immediately went over to her and they started tickling him, making him laugh hysterically. "N-No! Sta-Stop! Stop it!" He cried, laughing like crazy.

"Say please!" Naomi said, giggling. He shook his head and said "Never!" They started tickling him more, making him turn red and laugh even more, panting now. I smiled and turned to Mom and Kevin, saying "You know, when you guys leave, Lupa and Dakota are gonna be bored without Naomi around."

Mom nodded and said "Yeah, same with her. She can't seem to get here fast enough!" Kevin chuckled and said "We seem to slow her down...She'll sometimes get a ways ahead of us." Mom smiled and said "Not for long, though. She know's she's not supposed to."

"True, but still. Worries me when she does that..." Kevin said. I was about to say something when we heard Naomi suddenly yelp. We turned around to look at them as she jumped off Dakota and ran behind the couch. We could all cleary see his wolfhood was out and I knew instantly what happened.

He quickly rolled over onto his stomach, shaking like crazy and tears in his eyes. "Dakota, what's wrong?" I asked, worried. He didn't say anything, but instead took off down the hall to the bedroom.

Mom got up and went to Naomi, saying "Honey, what happened?" She just laid there like she was in shock. Lupa looked scared too, but said "Mom, I think you should go talk to Dakota..." I nodded and said "Okay. Are you alright, honey?"

"I'm fine, I think. Just talk to him first." She said. I went down to the bedroom and saw him up on the bed under the blanket, still shaking and crying like no tomorrow. I went in and pushed the door almost closed before getting up with him.

"Dakota, honey? What's wrong?" I softly asked, laying down beside him. I could see him shake his head underneath the blanket and I said "It's okay, just calm down..." He kept crying for at least ten minutes, slowly getting quieter and shaking less.

He suddenly crawled up to the head of the bed, coming out from under the blanket and curling up, facing away from me. I went up next to him and said "Honey, you need to tell me what happened. I'm not gonna be mad, I promise."

He sniffed and said "I-I don't know wh-why it happpend! I tr-tried to tell them, but I c-couldn't!" I gently pulled him closer to me and said "Why what happened? It's okay, tell me." He took a breath and said "When they were tickling me, my..." He gestured down to his wolfhood and I nodded.

"That started to come out, but I couldn't say anything!" He said, blushing madly. I weakly smiled and said "Dakota, it's alright. It might not seem like it, but it was completely normal for you."

"What? I don't get it..." He said, looking up at me. "Well...Some things happen that a boy can't control. Like that..." I said. He still looked confused, so I said "Tell you what...I'll have your Dad tell you. He can explain it better, okay?"

"Okay, I guess...Is Naomi mad at me?" He asked. "I don't know, honey...Probably not. Grandma is probably talking to her right now about it. She's going to tell her more then I will you, so don't worry about it, okay?" I asked, smiling.

He nodded and said "Okay, Mom. I should probably tell her and Lupa I'm sorry..."

"That's a good idea. I'll talk to Lupa as well and make sure she'd okay." I said. We got down off the bed and walked out to the living room and Dakota went up to Lupa, saying "I'm sorry about all that...I don't know why it happened to be honest."

"It's okay. Besides, it's not really ME that noticed at first..." She said, smiling and blushing a little. He looked over at Naomi, who was laying beside Mom now. He went over and said "Naomi, I'm really sorry about that! Like I said, I don't know why..."

"Hey, it's okay. Mom talked to me and explained everything. I'm not mad at you, but I am kinda surprised is all. Don't worry about it anymore, okay?" She said, smiling. He was too now and said "Okay. I think I'm just gonna lay down for a while..." She nodded and he laid down by the couch, trying not to look at either of them.

"Lupa, want me to explain what happened to you, too?" I asked. She shrugged and said "I guess..." I smiled at her and said "Okay, let's go down to the bedroom." She nodded and followed me into the bedroom and I closed the door back down.

"So, you wanna know why it happened to start with?" I asked, sitting down. She did too and said "Yeah, kinda...Did Naomi and I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not, honey. It's just...well...Since Dakota's a boy and you two are beautiful girls..." I said and she started blushing. "...Things happen that he can't control, like that for instance."

"But, why did he do that?" She asked, confused. I laid down and said "When Naomi was on top of him holding him down, he started to get excited...not "fun" excited, though..."

"Then what do you mean?" She asked, her head tilted a little. I weakly smiled and said "A...sexual excitement." Her eyes went wide and she said "Wh-what!? THAT!?"

I nodded and said "Yep..." She got really nervous and shaky and said "B-But, he's our f-family! He can't do th-that!" I put my paw on her shoulder and said "Lupa, understand he did not do it on purpose. It was something out of his control."

She seemed to calm down a little and said "Okay...Can I ask you something about all this?" I nodded and said "Anything, honey."

"You remember how I asked you about the mating thing?" She asked. I blushed and said "Y-Yeah..."

"Well, is any of this related to that? Something keeps telling me it is." She said. I sighed and said "To be honest, honey...Yes. Everything that happened has to do with mating."

"Are you upset I asked?" She said, her ears back. I weakly smiled and said "No, I just don't think you're ready to hear about what it is."

"I think I am." She said. I shrugged and said "Alright then...The word mating is another term for sex." Now she was blushing and said "Oh...Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Honey, do you even know what that is?" I asked, giggling a little. She smiled and said "Well, not really...It's where pups come from, right?"

I was kinda surprised she knew that and said "Um...Yeah, actually, you're right! But, that can only happen during certain times."

"Like when?" She asked, curious. "A few times a year, all females like you and me go into something called heat. It's when our bodies are ready to have pups and practically DEMAND sex." I said, blushing a little again.

"Oh, so THAT'S what she was talking about!" She quietly said, smiling a little. "Who?" I asked.

"Naomi. The other day when she fell asleep next to me, she was talking to me about that." She said. "Oh, okay! Why didn't she ask Grandma?" I asked.

"I don't know. That's also what Grandma and Grandpa were talking about when I heard them mention mating. I think she also said something about Naomi being in heat." She said.

"I knew she was a little different recently...Never thought it was that." I said, smiling. She shrugged and said "Well, now you do. She'd probably be mad at me for saying anything, so can that stay between us? I don't think she wants anyone to know..."

"Of course, honey. Why don't we go back out there now?" I asked. She nodded and we got up, going back out to the living room with everyone else. Dakota was asleep now along with Naomi, both of them snoring a little.

"Just kinda passed out a few minutes ago..." Mom said, smiling. I giggled and said "Well, it's been a long day..." She nodded and Lupa said "I'm gonna lay down for a bit, too. I didn't sleep all that well last night."

"Okay, honey. We'll see you in a little bit then." I said, nuzzling her. She went over and laid down next to Dakota, curling up and quickly falling asleep. "So, did she seem to understand whatever you two talked about?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, better then I expected! She seemed to take it rather well." I said, smiling. She was too and said "Well, that's good! Gonna have Cody talk to Dakota later about it?"

"Yep, I'll ask him to when we go see him tonight." I said, hopping up onto the couch and laying down. She nodded and said "Good idea. I think I'm gonna take a little nap, too."

"Okay, Mom. I think I will, too. I'm kinda tired now..." I said, yawning. She laid her head down and closed her eyes, falling asleep a few minutes later. I looked up at the clock and it was already 4:35PM. _"Shouldn't be too long..." _I thought to myself, laying my head down on my paws and closing my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

_**Naomi's POV**_

I had fallen asleep after what happened earlier with Dakota. Mom talked to me about it, going into some details I'd rather not have. It's not that it killed me to hear it, I just didn't want to be so embarassed!

I started to wake up what felt like a few seconds later from some odd noise. I opened my eyes and looked around, seeing everyone was asleep around the living room. I closed my eyes and wanted to go back to sleep when I heard it again.

I looked over at Dad where it came from and realized it was him sneezing. He was still asleep and wiped his nose off before laying his head back down. I gave up on going back to sleep and was feeling thirsty, so I got up and went over to the water bowl in the kitchen for a drink.

Since Mom and I had talked about what happened, I knew why I was feeling the way I did, which was because I was in what she called heat. The name seemed fitting considering what I felt around my rear, a burning hot feeling along with an itch deep inside me. I sat down and started to think about it, mostly what it might feel like to mate.

After a couple minutes of thinking, the feelings were getting worse and I could started to feel an odd wetness around there. I shifted around to look down there and saw my private parts looked wet and my fur was matted down. I decided to get some fresh air outside to help clear my mind.

I stood up and pushed the door handle down, pulling the door open with my teeth and walking outside. I pulled it shut again after I went out and laid down, watching cars go by and feeling a gentle breeze wash over me. It all felt so relaxing, like there was no more tension inside me. I started to faintly smell a dog or another wolf somewhere off in the distance, but since I didn't recognize it, I didn't really care.

I was starting to get stronger after a little bit and I knew whatever it was, it was coming toward me. I got up and walked out onto the grass, looking around for anything around. I was looking down the street when I felt something behind me. I quickly turned around to see a dog behind me, sniffing my rear.

My first thought was to defend myself, but that was soon replaced by me thinking _"Hm...He's actually kinda cute!" _It wasn't a wolf, that's for sure, but I didn't know what kind of dog it was. He was really furry and his fur was almost black, but with silver along his sides and belly. He wasn't trying to attack me, so I figured he wasn't a threat.

"Uh, hi?" I nervously said. He simply tilted his head, staring at me. "What, can't talk?" I said, smiling a little. He let out a small whine, making me realize he couldn't. I was about to say something else when he got closer to me, sniffing around my neck and going down my side toward my rear.

I was curious as to what he was doing when I happened to glance down and saw what basically happened with Dakota. That's when it finally hit me...He smelled that I was in heat and wants to mate with me!

He was getting closer to my rear, starting to pant a little. My mind was screaming for me to run or something, but my body wouldn't respond to my own thoughts. It was like it was thinking for itself, and it seemed like his advances. My tail started to raise up, curling up over my back, and my hind legs spread themselves apart a bit.

He moved behind me and I watched him, my heart beating a mile a second. He started sniffing around my private parts, panting more and more. I simply closed my eyes, awaiting what I knew would happen that I had no control over.

Without warning, I suddenly heard a loud yelp from behind me followed by growling. I opened my eyes to see Mom and Dad outside too, Mom standing next to me and Dad pinning the dog. My body was released from it's trance or whatever it was and I spun around, Mom pulling me into a tight hug as I did.

"Are you okay, honey!?" She asked, a worried look on her face. I only nodded and she said "Let's go back inside...Kevin, let him go." He got off the dog and it ran off, tail between his legs. Dad followed us inside and we went straight down to Lilly and Cody's room, Mom closing the door behind us.

"Mom, Dad, I'm so sorry! I don't-" I started when Mom pulled me into another tight hug. She let go of me a few seconds later, saying "It's alright, honey, we know it's not your fault. Just explain what happened, okay?"

"I had went outside to get some fresh air and could smell that dog's scent in the air. I went out onto the grass to look around and he was suddenly behind me. My own body wouldn't do anything I told it to. I was just frozen!" I said, tears in my eyes.

She wiped them away and said "It's okay, don't cry...It was your heat controlling you. It'll do that if it's not...taken care of." I blushed a little and said "You mean taken care of as in...sex?"

"Yes, honey, sex. It'll only get worse the longer you put it off. Believe me..." She said, looking over at Dad and smiling. "...I know." He smiled back at her, blushing a little too. "And it lasts about a week?" I asked.

"That's right. Yours will be over in a couple days, so just relax and calm down. I will tell you one thing, though...When we get back home and if you find a nice guy who loves you like you would him, we won't stop you next time. IF, and only IF, you want it to happen." She said, looking me in the eyes.

I nodded and said "Okay, Mom. Thank you both for stopping him! I was so scared!" She nuzzled me and said "It's okay, honey. How about we all get a little more rest? You need to lay down and cool off for a bit."

I smiled and said "Good idea...I need to clear my head." We went back out to the living room and laid down again, me inbetween them. I snuggled up against Mom, feeling that safety I always have around her. She licked my cheek and said "Just relax for a little while, honey. We won't let anything bad ever happen to you." I sofly purred a little and closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep again after a couple minutes.

* * *

**_Well, there's a little part about Naomi we never knew happened! Glad she's okay after that encounter! Good thing Eve and Kevin came out when they did, otherwise who knows what may have happened._**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Cody's POV**_

We were all in the hospital room after Lilly, the pups and Mom and Dad got there. They arrived about a half hour dinner was served. We'd all been talking for around an hour now, waiting for the doctor to be ready to take care of my leg.

When they got there, Lilly told me about what happened with Dakota, Lupa and Naomi while they were at home and asked me to talk to him. I told her I would after we got home and relaxed again. He was laying on my chest almost asleep as I was rubbing his back.

"Did she say how long it would be?" Lilly asked, getting impatient. I chuckled and said "No, she just said a little while after dinner. Just relax, it's not your leg getting cut on." She rolled her eyes and laid her head against my side, stretching out. I smiled and said "Don't worry, we'll be going home tonight. Back in our old bed..."

"Yeah, true..." She said, smiling too now. I was starting to feel a little tired and my eyelids were getting heavy, so I closed my eyes and fell asleep after a couple minutes. Instead of dreaming anything, I just had the accident flashing through my mind the entire time. I was only asleep for what felt like a couple minutes when I was woken by something pushing me.

"Cody, come on. Doctor's here." I heard Mom say. I opened my eyes to see her and the doctor by the bed. I smiled and said "Oh, it's that time, huh?" She nodded and said "Yep, it is. Ready?" I nodded and Mom said "We'll go outside for a little while and wait for you. See you in a little bit."

"Okay. See you guys in a few minutes!" I said as they all walked out and to the elevator. Another person came in just a few seconds later with a wheelchair and they helped me off the bed and into it. "Glad to see Dakota's okay." The doctor said as they pushed me out into the hallway.

"Yeah, I am too. I was so worried about him." I said, weakly smiling. She smiled too and said "You really look after him as your own son, don't you?"

"Yep, because he is. Maybe not by blood, but he's my son." I said. She nodded and said "I'm actually rather surprised to hear about something like what you and Lilly have. I've never heard or even thought about anything like it before."

"She was afraid of what people might think of us together at first, but she isn't now. I don't know about you, but I see no problem. We're two creatures that fell in love, just not the same species." I said.

"No, I don't see an issue. I know others who would, but they don't need to know. It's not their business." She said. I smiled and said "Exactly! Thanks for being so understanding!" She giggled and said "You're very welcome! Lilly and I got to talking for a little bit while you were asleep. She's a really sweet girl. She did tell me something that might surprise you, though..."

"Oh? What's that?" I asked, smiling more. She giggled again and said "We got to talking about more..._intimate _things between you two. I'm sure you know where I'm going, right?" I blushed a little and said "Yeah, I got it...Sometimes I think that if she'd ever been with a wolf before, she wouldn't be so...so...I don't know the word I'm looking for. She wants _"it"_ a couple times a week."

She laughed and said "Oh, that! Maybe the word you want is enthusiastic?" I nodded and said "Yeah, that works!"

"So, according to her, you guys are engaged, too?" She asked, smiling again. I was too and said "Yep! I proposed to her last Christmas!"

"Well, congratulations to the both of you! If it's been so long since you did, why aren't you married yet?" She asked. I shrugged and said "I don't think we'd be able to find anyone willing to do the service for us."

"Well, maybe I could be of assistance..." She said. I looked up at her and said "Really? How?" She smiled and said "I happen to have a licence for marrying people. If you two want to, I can do it for you."

"Wow, really!? That'd be great! I'll have to talk to Lilly about it, but I know she'd be thrilled!" I said, smiling. She nodded and said "Well, just let me know what you both decide. Anytime of the day is good for me, unless I'm here."

"Okay, we'll definately let you know! I know she really wants to do it." I said. She smiled and said "Sounds good!" We got out of the elevator and walked into a small room down the hallway that looked like a smaller version of an operating room.

"Alright, let's get that leg taken care of." She said and helped me up onto the bed, saying "I'll go ahead and numb it first, then make a small cut right about here. Should be enough to just pull the chip right out and then stitch it back up. You'll have a small scar, but nothing horrible."

"Okay, sounds simple enough. I'm ready anytime you are." I said, laying back.

_**Lilly's POV**_

I was downstairs in the waiting room with the pups and Cody's Mom and Dad. Dakota was laying next to me, a worried look on his face. I nudged him and said "Hey, what's the matter?" He looked up at me and said "Just nervous is all..."

"Yeah, me too...But, you know he'll be okay, right?" I asked, smiling a little. He nodded and said "I know. Just can't help it..." I nuzzled him and said "It's okay. How about we go outside and you guys play for a little while? It'll help take your mind off things."

He nodded and said "Okay! I saw a pond out there that looked frozen over." I giggled and said "Alright then. Lupa, are you coming?" She quickly got up and said "Of course! I'm bored laying here."

Dakota and I got up as well and we went outside, going right over to the good sized pond outside the hospital."Hang on, let me check the ice first." I said, slowly walking onto the ice. I slowly made my way to the middle, watching for any cracks to form. When none did, I looked over at them and said "Okay, seems good!"

Dakota ran onto the ice, quickly losing his footing and slipping around. He slid right into to me, knocking me over onto my side. "Sorry, Mom!" He said, coming to a stop. I eventually got back up and went over to the side, sitting down next to the pond to watch them. He and Lupa were sliding around all over it, laughing the entire time and having fun.

They kept at it for about a half hour and I happened to look over at the entrance to the hospital to see Cody and his Mom coming out. He had a long stick under one of his arms, the same side as his hurt leg. I smiled and said "Oh, guys? Dad's here..."

They looked over and saw him coming out too and ran over, their tails wagging like crazy. "Dad!" Dakota said, running up to him. Cody chuckled and said "Hey, you two. Easy, I can hardly walk right now." His Mom had brought the car around already and helped him into the back seat. Dakota and Lupa got in with him while I sat up in the front and we started driving home.

"So, how's your leg feel?" I asked, smiling. He shrugged and said "Numb. I can't feel it yet." I nodded and said "What all did they do?"

"First she numbed it so I didn't feel any pain and then made a little cut. She pulled a little piece of bone out and stitched it back up. Only took about ten minutes, really. We talked for a little while afterwards." He said. "About what?" I asked, curious.

"Mostly about what happened with the accident, but also a little bit about you guys." He said, smiling. I giggled and said "Oh, really? Well, what'd you tell her?"

"Probably about the same as what YOU told her." He said, chuckling. I smiled and said "Oh, she told you about that, huh?" He nodded and said "Yeah...Told me EVERYTHING you said." I blushed a little and said "Well...It was all the truth."

"I know. When we get home, there's a couple things I'd like to talk to you about, love." He said. "Okay, sounds good. Nothing bad, right?" I asked.

"No, course not. Just something rather...unexpected." He said, smiling. I happily sighed and said "Well, alright. Now you've just got me curious..." He laughed and said "I think you'll really like it."

We drove for about twenty minutes until we finally got him. His Mom parked the car in the driveway and got out to help him again. His Dad came out to help him as well and we all went inside. He told him what happened on our way in.

We went into the living room where Mom, Kevin and Naomi were and Dakota and Lupa immediately went over to Naomi, waking her so they could play. Mom and Kevin were up already and Cody told them as well.

"Wow, sounds like you got pretty lucky then!" Kevin said, smiling. He chuckled and said "Yeah, I suppose. I know pretty soon I'm gonna need to do paperwork for my Jeep. I know my insurance will total it, so I'll need to buy a new car sometime."

"I was gonna ask you about that..." I said, smiling. He smiled too and said "I didn't even wanna think about until I finally got home. It's gonna be a pain in the ass, though..." I giggled and said "Probably. How about we go relax for a little while? I think I could use a nap..."

He yawned and said "Yeah, me too...I'm kinda sleepy. We'll see you guys in a little while, okay?" His Mom nodded and said "Okay. I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready for bed. It's almost 8:30."

"Okay, night, Mom! See you in the morning!" He said, smiling. She was too and said "Night!" She went down the hall to her room, closing the door as she went in. Cody got up off the couch and said "Well, I'm going down to our room now. Just in case we don't come back out tonight, see you guys in the morning!"

"Goodnight, you two!" Mom said, smiling at us. He started down the hall to our room, walking with that big stick again. We went in and I jumped up onto the bed, laying down in my usual spot. He carefully laid down next to me and I licked his cheek, saying "I'm so glad we're back in our bed..."

"Me too. I was getting so tired of that hospital bed." He said, smiling. I giggled and laid my head next to his, cuddling tight to his side. "So, I've got some good news for you, my sweet girl!" He said, kissing me.

I smiled and said "And what might that be?" He kissed me again and said "I finally found someone who will marry us! She just happens to be my doctor!" I was surprised and said "Really!? That would be amazing!"

"I knew you'd think so. Just think, soon whenever you want, we'll FINALLY be actually married!" He said, staring into my eyes. I softly purred and licked his neck, saying "I can't wait for that day! I'm pretty sure we'll be doing that same thing afterwards that we're about to now..."

"Before we do anything, I wanna ask you about something I got to thinking about." He said. I nodded and said "What is it?"

"Well, how would you feel about the four of us taking a camping trip up to Glacier Park? Just some time to get away and totally relax. Dakota and Lupa would get to play with Naomi the entire time, but I wanna know if you'd want to go." He said.

I smiled and said "I think that would be a great idea! I'd love to! When should we go?" He thought a moment and said "Sometime after I finish school this summer. Then we can go for an entire week or however long you guys want to."

"Sounds good to me! Can't wait!" I said, kissing him. He returned it and started slowly stroking my back and side, making me loudly purr. I pulled back and said "Remember when you rubbed me a little bit back in the hospital?"

He nodded and I said "Well, I need a LOT more then just that tonight! I feel like I'm about to explode!" He smiled and said "We can't do it how we normally do...I can't stand." I giggled and said "Just leave it to me...I know exactly how we can do it."

He deeply kissed me, making my womanhood immediately got hot and my fluids start to flow. He pulled back only long enough to take his clothes off and we were right back at it, making out like there was no tomorrow.

I moved over him and gently laid on his chest, my womanhood right above his rising member. After a little bit longer, I felt it start to push up into my entrance, making me softly moan. "Glad I'm not the only one who wants this!" I said, smiling. He chuckled and kissed me again, putting his hand on my hips.

I put my legs on either side of him and lowered my hips down to his member, pushing my soaked womanhood down onto him. He easily slid inside me, making me loudly purr in pleasure. "Ooohhh, god...That feels SO good!" I purred, my eyes closed. I put my front paws next to his shoulders and he pulled me up a little, kissing my neck.

I started slowly rotating my hips around and thrusting them down to him, the intense pleasure running all through my body. It didn't take long until my fluids soaked us both in the slick, sweet juice.

He reached underneath me to my belly, lightly squeezing my nipples which made me moan louder. "Oh, babe...I love you!" I purred, pushing my forehead against his. He kissed my nose and said "I love you, too! Anytime you're ready, do whatever you want to!"

I cuddled a little tighter to him and started quickly thrusting my hips down onto him, welt slapping sounds coming from us. He groaned in pleasure as I whimpered, trying to hold back a very quickly building orgasm. It was a wasted effort though as I could feel it quickly coming, making me constantly whimper and moan in pleasure.

"Cody, I'm not going to last much longer! I can't hold it back anymore!" I said, panting heavy. He pulled my into a deep kiss that finally triggered it, sending me into pure ecstacy. I loudly whimpered as my hips started furiously bucking down onto him, my fluids coming out in spurts from him being inside me.

When it finally ended, I was panting hard and fast, my body covered in sweat. I collasped down onto him, feeling his member go all the way inside me and touch my womb. I closed my eyes as I came down from the moment, slowly calming down. He was rubbing my back and kissing my neck, saying "I love you, Lilly..."

"I love you, too..." I softly said, smiling a little. After a couple minutes to rest, I lifted myself back up and started slowly thrusting my hips again, making us both moan in pleasure. He put his hands back on my hips and started massaging them. It felt so good while we made love...So relaxing.

Now he was panting this time and said "Lilly, I'm getting close now. Don't stop!" I smiled and started going faster, quickly building to another orgasm myself. He was constantly groaning in pleasure and I could feel his member getting a little bigger. My fluids were just pouring out around him, bathing us both in the slick fluid.

A couple minutes later, he suddenly put his arms around me and pushed his hips up against mine. As soon as I felt his hot seed enter my womb, my orgasm started. I cried out into his chest as it hit, my fluids spraying out again. I collasped back down onto him, completely out of breath and panting harder then ever before. He was too and relaxed his grip on me and I slid off him onto my side, too worn out to move.

My eyes closed and I felt him put his arm over me, gently pulled me closer to him and starting to rub my back again. I softly purred and cuddled against him, unable to do anything more. He kissed my forehead and said "I love you, Lilly." I smiled a little and quietly said "I love you, too..." I felt him shift around beside me before I completely passed out.

* * *

_**Sorry if this chapter seemed short to you guys. It's been a long week and weekend, so I'm just exhausted. I worked on this one for about four hours straight to get it up for you all, so I hope it lived up to the standards! Hope you all enjoyed it! Rememeber, Read and REVIEW!**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Cody's POV**_

I was woken up some odd noise in the bedroom. I opened my eyes to see it was morning and the sun was starting to come up already. I looked around, but didn't see anything, so I decided to just go back to sleep.

I looked down at Lilly who was still asleep next to me, a smile on her face and she was purring a little. I smiled too and kissed her nose before laying my head back down next to hers. I closed my eyes and was nearly asleep again when I heard that sound again.

Again, I didn't see anything, but then looked down next to our bed and saw Dakota asleep by it, then I realized it sounded like he was snoring. I reached down and gently picked him up so I didn't wake him and laid him between Lilly and I. He cuddled closer to her stomach and shifted around, which woke her.

She streched out before opening her eyes to see me awake and smiled, saying "Well, good morning..." I kissed her and said "Morning, love. How'd you sleep?" She yawned, saying "Pretty good...Not all that surprising, though."

I chuckled and said "Yeah, true. I know I slept really good...Seems someone else is, too." She looked down to see him asleep and giggled, saying "When did he get here?"

"Just a minute ago. He was down on the floor, so I set him up here." I said. She nodded and said "Okay. So, what should we do today? I feel ready for anything!"

"Well, after I take a couple pain pills for my leg, I'm probably just going to relax so I don't hurt it anymore." I said. She smiled and said "Does it hurt this morning?"

"Eh, a little. Nothing I can't handle, don't worry." I said, kissing her nose again. She purred and said "Okay, I won't then. I think I'm just gonna lay here for a while. I'm still kinda worn out..." I smiled and said "Well, you're the one that wanted to do that. Can't blame me this time. That and you were the one doing all the work..."

She blushed a little and said "True. Doesn't mean it was any less amazing!" I started slowly stroking her back, making her purr again. "Mmm...That feels good..." She purred, closing her eyes. I moved a little closer and kissed her neck and she softly moaned a little.

"What are you doing, babe?" She asked, smiling. I was too and said "Just trying to please you..." She giggled and said "Well, it's working! Don't stop..." I kept kissing her and rubbing her back, slowly getting down to her butt. I moved my hand over her hip and started gently massaging it, making her purr a little louder.

"Babe...That feels amazing! I love it!" She said, her breathing getting faster. After a couple minutes, I slid a couple fingers down to her womanhood, brushing them across her twitching lips. She moaned a little again and said "Are you sure this is a good idea? He's right here..."

"It's okay, he's still asleep. I'll be sure to stop before he wakes up." I said. She nodded and I deeply kissed her, feeling her fluids starting to come out already, but something else mixed with them. I got some on my finger and looked at it, seeing my seed was still inside her.

"Hmm, what's that? Was that my fault?" I asked, smiling at her. She giggled and said "Looks kinda familiar...It probably was your fault, wasn't it?" I chuckled and she licked the combined fluids off, smiling as she swallowed them.

"Mmm, tastes better then it usually does!" She purred, cuddling closer to me. I kissed her again and moved my hand back down, lightly teasing her womanhood. She giggled, saying "I'm guessing you probably wanna go again, don't you?"

"Would you be upset if I said yes?" I asked, smiling at her. She shook her head and said "Not at all...But, not right now, okay? Later today after Dakota and Lupa play for a while and fall asleep or something."

"That's good with me. How about this...Since we'll need one anyway, how about we do it while we take a bath? Kill two birds with one stone." I said. She nodded and said "Sounds great! Get dirty and clean at the same time!"

"Exactly! For now, how about some breakfast? I'm hungry." I said, chuckling. She smiled and said "Good idea, I am too! Then again, I REALLY don't wanna get up right now..."

"You can stay here while I get it ready. I'll even bring it to you..." I said, kissing her nose. She purred and kissed me back, saying "Okay, babe...I love you!"

"I love you too, Lilly." I said, rubbing my hand around her womanhood. She quietly whimpered a little, saying "You're just gonna drive me crazy if you keep doing that..."

"Then you'll hate me for this..." I said, quickly moving my finger up and tapping her tailhole. She froze at the touch, her eyes wide open. "Babe..." She whispered before pulled me into a deep kiss.

We kept kissing for a few minutes while I continued rubbing her, her fluids soon leaking all down her leg to the bed. I pulled back and said "I think I should go take care of breakfast now..." She nodded and said "Okay, go. Otherwise I won't let you if we keep going...I'm about ready to force you to fuck me!"

"Lilly!" I said, laughing. She giggled and said "What!? I'm just saying..."

"I know, just kinda shocked me there!" I said, getting up from the bed. I put a pair of pajama pants on and a light t-shirt before saying "Okay, I'll be back in a little bit, love. You just lay here and relax."

She smiled a little and said "Okay. Don't be too long!" I nodded and walked out to the kitchen, going by the living room on my way. Eve was the only one awake already and saw me come out. "Morning!" She said, smiling.

"Morning, Eve! Sleep well?" I asked, going into the kitchen. She nodded and said "Yep, pretty good! How's your leg?"

"Not that bad, but does hurt a little. As long as I take it easy, I'll be fine." I said, getting food out for breakfast. "You hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am, thanks! I'll get the others up so they can eat, too." She said. I nodded and said "Lilly's already awake. She's laying down on our bed."

"She feeling alright?" She asked. I nodded and said "Yeah, she's fine. Just didn't wanna get up yet. It's still kinda early..."

"True, it is. I only got up about a half hour ago." She said, stretching. "When did Dakota come down to our room? You know?" I asked, getting a frying pan out and turning the stove on. She shrugged and said "Must've been sometime last night or this morning. He was still asleep with Lupa when I fell asleep."

"Okay, just curious. He's asleep with Lilly on the bed." I said. She nodded and got up, walking over to the front door. She stood up and pushed the handle down, opening it. "I'll only be a couple minutes." She said, walking out. She pulled it closed behind her after she was out.

_**Lilly's POV**_

I was trying to relax down in our room, but it was really hard because of how worked up I was from Cody rubbing me. When he touched my tailhole, a new wave of pleasure and excitement washed over me. It was something he'd never done, but it still felt really good! Now I was wondering if it was possible to do it..._there_.

About then, Dakota shifted around and rolled onto his other side, moving away from me. I smiled and sat up, pushing the blanket off to the side. I looked down at my rear and could see my fluids still running out and down onto the bed. I could definately smell myself in the air.

I bent down and cleaned myself off, getting as much as I could. I could taste Cody's seed mixed in with my own fluids, which made it taste even better! After I was sure I got as much as I could, I stood up and stretched out, relieving tense muscles.

I laid back down on my stomach, moving over to Dakota. I started licking his cheek and neck, waking him. He groaned as he woke up and sleepily said "Mom, what're you doing?"

"Waking you up. Breakfast is gonna be ready soon." I said, smiling. He sighed and said "Couldn't you've just woken me when it WAS?" I giggled and said "I could've, but didn't want to."

"Gee, thanks..." He said, stretching out before he sat up and said "I take it Dad's out there?" I nodded and said "Yep, he's cooking for us. Why don't you go wake Lupa and Naomi up? They might wanna play for a little while until we eat."

"Okay, Mom." He said, hopping down off the bed and walking out to the living room. I happily sighed and moved up to the pillows, rolling over onto my back and stretching out. I could smell Cody's scent all around me, which really helped me relax. I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep when I suddenly heard Lupa scream from the living room.

"Lupa, what's wrong!?" I heard Mom asked. Lupa started laughing and said "Grandpa farted!" All of them started laughing hysterically and so did I. I was laughing so hard, I was gasping for air. When I could finally breathe again, I closed my eyes again and slowly drifted off to sleep, feeling warm all over like I was in heat again, but I knew I wasn't.

I was only asleep for what felt like a few seconds before I was woken from the bed moving. I didn't even need to open my eyes to know what it was. "Hey, babe..." I sleepily said, smelling Cody's scent.

"Hi, love. Breakfast is ready." He said, chuckling. I opened my eyes to see him above me, almost laying on me. I giggled and said "Alright, but I was sleeping so peacefully..."

"I know, I could tell." He said, smiling. I was too and said "And I thought you said you were bringing it to me?" He kissed my nose and said "I was going to, but Eve asked if you were coming out. I figured she wants to talk to you or something."

I nodded and said "Okay. Let's go then, I'm hungry!" He moved from over me and I got up, stretching real quick before I hopped off the bed and followed him out to the living room. Mom saw us come out and smiled, saying "Well, it's about time you're up! Long night or something?"

I blushed a little and said "N-no, just...didn't sleep long." She nodded, but I knew she could tell I was lying. "Well, either way...Something I wanna talk to you about if you don't mind." She said.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked, sitting down. She stood up and said "Let's go somewhere a bit more private." I nodded and we walked over to the front door, going outside and sitting on the porch.

"So, Cody told us what his doctor said about marrying you two!" She said, smiling. I did too and said "Yeah, it's pretty great, isn't it!? We're gonna be ACTUALLY married soon, Mom!" She giggled and said "Yep, it IS amazing! Once you two are, you'll fully understand what love really is. He's given you his heart and vice-versa. There's nothing that can compare to that kind of commitment. You know how happy Kevin and I are?"

I nodded and she said "Now it's your turn to expericence that happiness! I'm so happy for you both and Kevin is, too. He would like to do something during the wedding, but only if it's okay with you, though."

"What's that?" I asked, smiling. She was too and said "Usually, the girl's father walks her to where her man is. He would like the honor of doing that." I laughed and said "Of course that's okay! I would love that! I know he's not Dad, but I've gotten pretty attached to him."

"That's great, honey! He'll be thrilled to hear that, I know it!" She said, hugging me. "Thanks, Mom! Can I ask you something real quick?" I asked as she let go of me. "Anything, honey." She said, sitting back.

"Well...Try not to get upset or anything, but...do you still miss Dad?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't get sad thinking about it. "Yes, I still do...I'm never going to forget about him and I'll always wish he were still here. He was my mate and I'll always miss him, even though I'm with Kevin now." She said, a tear in her eye.

"I figured you still do. I do, too. Sorry if I upset you..." I said, wiping my eyes. She smiled a little and said "It's fine, honey, don't worry. Even though we don't want to, we need to remember and mourn him sometimes. It helps keep him alive inside us and I know he's up there smiling down on us...Especially you right now!"

"I know..." I said, smiling too. She sighed and said "But, yeah, I do...Now let me ask you something...It'll be kinda personal, I'll admit, so don't freak out."

"Sure, what is it?" I asked. "Alright...Since I obviously have no idea, what's it like being with a human male? I don't mean living here, but the...you know, sex." She said, blushing madly. I was more then her and said "Mom, really!? Why do you want to know!?"

"Just curiosity, honey. I promise I'll never ask anything like that again if you can tell me. It's gotta be as good, if not better then with another wolf judging by how happy you always are!" She said, giggling. I blushed a little more and said "Well...To be honest, it's flat out amazing! It's not the fact we're having sex, it's HOW we do that..."

"What do you mean?" She asked. "We take it nice and slow...We don't rush into the actual sex, but kinda work our way into it." I said. She slowly nodded and giggled, saying "So, about like Kevin and I then..."

"I really don't need to know about you two's sex life, Mom..." I said, smiling. She was too and said "Oh, I know. That's why I'm not saying any more about it."

"Good. Now I've got something I'm kinda curious about from all this..." I said, blushing again. "I know guy wolves have that knot thing..."

"Yeah...What about it?" She asked, blushing too. "What is that like? Obviously Cody doesn't have that, so I don't know what it's like." I said, a little uncomfortable.

"Hmm, let's see if I can explain it..." She said, thinking. "...Okay, I guess the best way to say it is a really pleasurable full feeling inside you. It swells up to lock you both together for a short time. Believe me, you never want it to go away!" She said, giggling.

I did too a little and said "I believe it! I think that's enough about all this...How about we go back inside and eat now?" She nodded and said "Good idea. I might suggest you ask Cody to give you a bath later, though..."

"Why?" I asked. She smiled and said "It's pretty obvious you got pretty excited from talking about that. I can smell your scent just pouring off you right now." I blushed heavily and tucked my tail between my legs, saying "Sorry, Mom...I guess I did..."

"No reason to be embarassed, honey. It's perfectly normal." She said, opening the door and we went back inside and to the living room. I hopped up onto the couch between Cody and the pups and sat down.

"Well, you're back! Your food's getting cold..." Cody said, setting a plate down for me. I kissed his cheek and said "Thanks, babe! I'm hungry!" I dug into my breakfast, quickly devouring it. It only last a couple minutes until I was done.

"Wow, you must've really been hungry!" Cody said, laughing. I giggled and said "I said I was!" He got up and took all the plates into the kitchen and set them in the sink before coming back into the living room with us.

"So, in a little while, guess what we're doing?" He asked, smiling at the kids. They looked up at him and Dakota said "What, Dad?"

"You two get to go over to the vet and get your shots and checkups to be sure you're good and healthy. Don't worry, doesn't hurt and only takes a few minutes." He said and looked down at me. "And they'll wanna do the same for you, love. Probably not as much, though."

I smiled and said "That's fine. I've been meaning to ask about that, too." He kissed my cheek and Lupa said "When are we going?"

"Sometime around noon. I've got a few things to take care of today before we go." He said. She nodded and laid her head down on her paws. "For now, how about we watch a movie or two?" Cody asked, smiling.

* * *

_**Well, finally! Got the new chapter FINALLY done! Been working on it for about a week now through some inconveniences, like my computer screwing up all the sudden. Good thing I use SkyDrive for my documents like these!  
**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Cody's POV**_

Lilly and I were at the vet with the pups for their first visit so they could get their shots and a check-up. Dakota and Lupa were running around the waiting room after we checked in. The girl working at the desk told us it would be about twenty minutes until Donna could see us and it's been about ten now.

"Looks like they slept pretty well last night..." Lilly said, giggling. I smiled and said "Must have...Hope they'll hold still long enough for the shots." Dakota suddenly jumped on Lupa's back, making her playfully scream and run away. She ran over to us and jumped up into my lap, her tail wagging.

"Cheater!" Dakota said, smiling. She giggled and said "So? I'm starting to get tired anyway." Dakota sighed and said "Fine...Party pooper." She rolled her eyes, moving off and inbetween Lilly and I, laying down to relax.

We waited a few minutes longer until the door going to the back opened and Donna came out, saying "Okay, so you guys ready?" Lilly smiled and said "Yep, ready!" We got up and walked over and into the back, going to an exam room.

"I'll be back in just a couple minutes after I make new files for them." She said, walking back out. "Dad, what's a file?" Dakota asked, sitting down.

"It's something they use to know all about you, like how old you are and when you last came in. Helps them keep track of when you need your shots every once in a while." I said, smiling. He nodded and said "How come only we need them?"

"Oh, you don't, trust me. I have to get my own, but they're different then yours." I said. "Oh, okay. Just wondering." He said, looking around the room. A couple minutes later, Donna walked back in with two tan folders in her hand.

"Alright, so who wants to go first?" She asked, smiling as she set them down on the counter. Dakota and Lupa looked at each other and he said "I guess I will."

"Okay. Cody, can you set him up on the table?" She asked. I nodded and lifted him up, setting him down on the metal exam table. "So, Dakota...Wow! Last time I saw you, you were the size of my hand." She said, smiling.

"Really!?" He asked, smiling as well. She nodded and said "Same for Lupa there! You two grew pretty quick! You're still not as big as you'll probably get, but you're getting close."

"Cool! So, what are you gonna do?" He asked. "First, just need to look you over and make sure nothing looks wrong or hurts. Sound okay?" She asked. He nodded and she said "Alright. Just relax, it'll only take a minute."

She started running her hands all over his body, feeling for anything odd or anything that hurt him. After she didn't find anything, she said "Well, you seem to be completely fine! Now, I've gotta weigh you and see how tall and long you are."

He nodded again and she set him on the scale on the table. When it finally stopped jumping around, she said "Let's see...thirty five pounds! A little big for your size, but still average." I chuckled and said "Sounds like someone gets to do more walking during the day."

He smiled and said "But, she said I'm still average!" I laughed and said "I know, I was only joking, son." He nodded and she measured him real quick before writing everything down in one of the folders.

"Okay, that takes care of him for now. Now for Lupa." She said, opening the second folder. I set Dakota on the floor and lifted her up to the table. She sat down and said "So, just the same thing for me?"

"Well, mostly...There's a couple extra things for a girl like you." Donna said, smiling. Lupa looked at Lilly and she said "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt any." Lupa nodded and Donna said "Cody, why don't you take Dakota out for a couple minutes?"

I smiled and said "Sure. Come on, buddy, let's go outside for a little bit." He quickly got up and followed me out to the front door. I opened it and we walked outside, him going over the grass to use the bathroom. I sat down on the bench outside the door to wait for them to be done.

_**Lilly's POV**_

"So, you ready, Lupa?" Donna asked. Lupa nodded and said "Yeah, I'm ready." Donna smiled and said "Okay, so like with Dakota, I'm just checking for anything odd or that causes you pain." Lupa nodded again and Donna started checking her over, going from her neck all the way to her tail and everywhere in between.

After she was satisfied, she said "Now, I've gotta do a couple more things real quick and we'll be done with this part. Just let me know if it hurts or you're uncomfortable with it, okay?" Lupa nodded and said "Okay."

"Alright, here we go..." Donna said, putting her hands on Lupa's hips and gently pushing on them against each other. "Any pain or anything?" She asked. Lupa shook her head and she kept pushing harder on them until she was done.

"Well, your hips are perfectly fine, nothing wrong with them. The reason I didn't do that with Dakota is that he's not a girl and can't have puppies." She said. Lupa looked confused and said "So...What was it for?"

"I was checking to see if you had any pain when I pushed in on them. If you did, then if you ever decide to have pups of your own, it could cause complications during birth. Since you didn't, I don't think you'll ever have a problem, unless you hurt yourself badly somehow around there." Donna said.

"Oh, okay. I kinda get it." Lupa said, smiling. I giggled and said "Well, good! Now is the more fun part!" She looked back at Donna, who smiled and said "Now I've gotta check you out inside. Again, won't hurt, but you might be a little uncomfortable. I promise to be gentle and stop if you want me to."

"Umm...Okay, I guess." Lupa said, sounding nervous. "Don't worry, honey, I had to go through the same thing. Just relax and and it won't hurt any. Do you trust me?" I asked. She nodded and I said "Good. Don't worry, I'm right here."

"Okay, Lupa. I need you raise your tail up for me. This'll only take a minute and you're done, okay?" Donna asked. Lupa nervously nodded and slowly raised her tail up, blushing the entire time. Donna got a small tube of a lubricant and put a little on her finger, saying "Alright, just relax, I'm about to start."

"Okay, I'm ready..." Lupa said, her eyes closed. Donna very gently started pushing her finger into Lupa womanhood, making her quietly whimper. "It's okay, honey, it'll be over before you know it." I said, trying to comfort her. Donna pushed all the way in upto her knuckle before saying "Does this hurt at all, Lupa?"

"N-no, just feels...odd." Lupa said, still blushing. Donna smiled and said "It's okay, I'm just about done." Lupa nodded and Donna moved her finger around a little, feeling around. "Nothing hurt or feel uncomfortable so far?" She asked.

Lupa only shook her head and Donna slowly pulled her finger back out, wiping Lupa's womanhood off with a small towel. "Okay, there we go! I didn't find anything unusual, so you're okay."

"Okay. Can I get down now?" Lupa asked, tucking her tail between her legs. Donna picked her up and set her on the floor next to me, saying "I'm gonna go get what I need for you guys' shots and be back in about ten minutes."

"Thanks!" I said, smiling at her. She walked out and closed the door behind her. Lupa laid down next to me, saying "Mom?" I looked down at her and said "Yeah, honey?"

"That was weird..." She said, smiling a little. I giggled and said "Yeah, I know how you feel, trust me. It was weird for me the first time, too."

"What was it for?" She asked, looking up at me. "Just to make sure everything...I guess you can say _"grew" _properly." I said. She nodded and said "Okay. So, now all that's left are the shots and we can go home?"

I smiled and said "Yep, that's it! They aren't nearly as bad as all this seemed. They're the easy part." She smiled more and laid her head back down, saying "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, honey." I said. She blushed a little again and said "That actually felt kinda...good! I don't know why, but it did." I giggled and said "I'm not suprised. It felt the same for me, too." She nodded and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep after a couple minutes.

About then, the door opened and Cody and Dakota came in. They saw her asleep and Cody quietly said "So, everything went okay?" I nodded and said "Yep, everything was fine. What did you two do?"

"Oh, just sat outside for a while." He said, sitting in one of the chairs. Dakota laid down next to Lupa, not going to sleep, but just waiting. We waited for about ten more minutes until the door opened again and Donna came in, her hand full of needles.

I nudged Lupa awake and Donna said "Okay, now it's just the shots and we're all done! Who wants to go first?" Dakota smiled and said "I guess I will."

"Alright. There's just three for you both, so it'll only take a couple seconds. Ready?" She asked, bending down to him. He nodded and she quickly gave them to him in his hip. He didn't even seem to notice the entire time.

"Okay, you're all set, Dakota!" She said, rubbing his back. He nodded and jumped up with Cody, laying down next to him. She did the same for Lupa and said "Well, you're both ready to go. I'll see you guys in a few months for your next shots. Lilly, I can take care of you now."

"Okay!" I said, getting up. Cody lifted me up onto the table and Donna said "How's your paw been since you hurt it?"

"You know, not too bad. Still hurts a little bit when I put too much pressure on it, but otherwise I hardly notice it anymore." I said as she looked at it. She nodded and said "That's good. Seems to be almost completly healed now."

She continued to look me over, checking for anything odd like she did the kids. She was feeling my stomach and chest when she said "You seem to have dropped the baby weight pretty quick, huh?"

I giggled and said "Yeah, thankfully! Of course, according to Cody, there never was any..." He smiled and Donna said "Well, either way. How've you been feeling since you had them?"

"Oh, I've been amazing! Pretty tired the first couple days, but I'm sure that was expected." I said, smiling. She nodded and said "Yeah, it would be. No pain in your stomach or anything?"

"Nope, not a bit!" I said. She smiled and said "Well, good! Okay, I've just got two shots for you and you guys can go home." I nodded and she gave them both to me in my hip. It didn't hurt any and a few seconds later she said "Alright, we're all done here! I'll see you guys again in a few months!"

"Okay, thanks, Donna!" I said as Cody set me on the floor. We all walked out to the waiting room and he paid the fee. "So, you guys ready to go?" He said, putting his wallet away. Lupa and Dakota nodded and he said "Alright, let's get home then!" We walked outside to the parking lot and got into his parents' car, pulling out of the parking lot and heading home.

We got home about fifteen minutes later and parked in the driveway. We got out and he said "So, what do you guys feel like doing for a while?" Dakota yawned and said "I'm kinda sleepy, so I think I'm gonna take a nap."

"I'm gonna see if Naomi wants to play for a bit. I'm kinda bored." Lupa said as we all walked inside. Mom saw us come in and smiled, saying "Hey, guys! How'd it go?" I smiled and said "Pretty good! Nothing wrong or odd, so I'd say it went well."

"Well, that's good!" She said as Dakota hopped up on the couch and curled up, quickly dozing off. "Seems it was pretty tiring for someone..." She said, giggling. I nodded and said "Seems so. I'm gonna go relax for a little while."

"Okay, honey. We'll see you after while." Mom said. I walked down the hall to our bedroom and hopped up on the bed, laying down in my usual spot.

_**Cody's POV**_

I went down the hall to our bedroom to see Lilly already up on the bed. I walked in and closed the door, saying "Feeling okay, love?" She smiled and said "I'm great!" I chuckled and laid down next to her and she cuddled up against me.

"So great, I think we should have a little fun." She seductively said, licking my cheek. I smiled and said "Don't need to tell me twice!" I pulled her into a deep kiss, making her softly moan. Her scent immediately started to fill the air, only exciting us even more.

I pulled back a couple minutes later and got up, quickly undressing before laying back down with her. She moved up onto my chest, saying "I really need you right now..." I kissed her and said "Let's take our time, okay?" She nodded and we started kissing again, her purring while I slowly ran my hands up and down her back.

I moved down to her butt and gently squeezed it, making her giggle. After a few minutes, she felt me up against her stomach and pulled back, saying "Let's take this a little further, shall we?" I smiled and she stood up, turning around so her womanhood was right over me. I could see she was already really excited from her fluids already starting to flow.

She leaned down and started licking me, making me groan in pleasure. "Oh, Lilly..." I moaned, putting my hands on her hips and gently pulling her down. She kept licking me as I ran my tounge over her swollen folds, making her gasp in pleasure. "Oh, god..." She panted, her back arching up.

We kept going at it for a few minutes, both of us getting more and more excited every second. We were both panting and getting closer to that moment. She knew how close I was and suddenly took me in her mouth, slowly sucking on me.

"Mmm, babe..." I groaned, massaging her hips as I continued to lick her. I focused on her really sensitive spot that made her whimper and moan in pleasure. Her fluids were steadily dripping off her as she got closer.

A few seconds later, she loudly whimpered and her fluids sprayed out, covering me in the warm honey. It racked her over and over and she finally collasped onto me, panting hard and fast. "God, babe...That felt amazing!" She said, weakly smiling.

I smiled too and said "I could tell! I love how you taste!" She blushed a little and put her mouth around me again, going hard and fast. I groaned in pleasure and felt my orgasm about to hit within a few seconds.

When it did, my hips bucked up at her, surprising her. She didn't let it bother her and she kept going as my seed shot out and into her waiting mouth. She softly moaned as she tasted it, swallowing every bit as it came out.

When it was finally over, I was panting now and said "I love you, Lilly..." She licked her lips clean and turned around, saying "I love you, too...That was amazing!" I chuckled and said "You can say that again!"

She laid back down on me and rested her head on my chest, softly purring. I put my arms around her and said "I can tell you're about to fall asleep..." She smiled a little and said "I think I am, too. I'm kinda tired now..."

"I know how you feel..." I said, yawning as she did the same. She closed her eyes and said "I'm gonna take a little nap." I nodded and said "Okay, love. See you in a little bit." She kissed me and said "Okay. Love you."

"Love you, too." I said as she laid her head back down and quickly fell asleep. I pulled the blanket up over us and yawned again, feeling tired myself. I ended up falling asleep after a few minutes, Lilly softly snoring on me.

* * *

_**Yep, I know, shorter chapter. I've been working like a dog in my aeronautics course and I'm tired as all hell. Good thing it's Friday... :)**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sounds like the pups didn't have a bad time at the vet, but I know Lupa was definitely embarassed from what happened! **_

_**I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but I can't promise any times right now. Everything's kinda hectic right now, so I'm just all scrambled.**_


	40. Chapter 40

It was early the next morning when I started to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes to see the sun starting to come up, lighting up the room. I yawned as I stretched out, feeling Lilly shift around. I looked down and she was still laying on me, softly snoring. I smiled and gently laid her down next to me before pushing the blanket off and getting up.

I went into the bathroom for a minute before coming back out to see she was starting to wake up now. I sat down on the bed, saying "Morning, love!" She smiled up at me and said "Morning, babe!"

I leaned down and kissed her, saying "How'd you sleep?" She stretched out and said "Pretty good! You?"

"Not bad. In a few minutes, how about we get a bath and clean up? We both kinda smell after last night." I said, chuckling. She nodded and said "Good idea. Are the pups out in the living room?"

"Must be since they're not in here." I said. She yawned and laid her head back down, saying "I wanna go back to sleep...It's too early." I smiled and said "I'm not gonna stop you if you want to. I've gotta do some work on my Jeep today in a while."

"Okay, I'm gonna get a little more sleep then. Wake me up in an hour or so, okay?" She asked. I nodded and said "Okay, love. I'll see you in a little bit." I leaned down and kissed her again, making her softly purr. She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep a few minutes later and I pulled the blanket over her.

I put some clothes on before opening the bedroom door and walking out to the living room. Eve and Kevin were already awake, cuddling and kissing. I smiled and cleared my throat, both of them looking over at me in an instant. They blushed and Eve said "Oh, morning! Didn't realize you were awake already..."

"It's okay. Morning, guys! How long have you two been up?" I asked, walking into the kitchen. Eve shrugged and said "Probably about a half hour."

"Hungry this morning?" I asked, smiling. Kevin was too and said "I'm not, thanks." Eve wasn't either and I said "Alright, no problem. I've gotta do some work on my car for a while."

"I take it Lilly's still asleep?" Eve asked. I nodded and said "Yeah, she was up for a few minutes, though. Have the pups gotten up yet?" Kevin shook his head and said "No, not that we've noticed."

"Hm...Okay then. I'm going out to the garage for a while. Just call for me if you need anything." I said, walking over to the garage. I went out and opened it up before going over and driving my Jeep inside. I got out and looked up at the sky, seeing it was starting to get dark from heavy clouds coming in. _"Gonna get some rain later..." _I thought to myself, walking back in.

_**Dakota's POV**_

I was woken up from hearing an engine start outside. I slowly opened my eyes to see Grandma and Kevin up already and Lupa asleep next to me on the couch. I yawned and stretched out, getting their attention.

"Well, someone's finally up!" Grandma said, smiling. I was too and said "Morning, guys!" Kevin chuckled and said "Morning, Dakota. Your Dad's out in the garage working on his car."

"Oh, okay. Where's Mom?" I asked, sitting up. Grandma gestured down the hall, saying "Still asleep." I nodded and hopped down, walking over to the garage. I stood up and opened the door, pushing it open and looking out. Dad had the hood up on the Jeep and was messing with something.

I walked out and over to him, saying "Hey, Dad!" He looked down at me and smiled, saying "Morning, son!" I smiled back and said "What're you doing?"

"Changing the coolant. It's getting old." He said, taking the cap off the top of the engine. He then reached down and slid a plastic pan underneath the car before pulling a hose off under the hood. A clear-ish green, sweet smelling liquid started pouring out into the pan. I got closer and started sniffing it when he said "Ah, watch it! That stuff is poisonous."

I backed up and said "Oh, okay. Smells like it'd be good, though!" He chuckled and said "You think that now...In five minutes, you'd be flopping like a fish on the floor until you're dead." I laughed a little and said "Yeah, that'd suck..." He went to the corner of the garage and picked up two large jugs that said "Coolant" on the side of them.

"So, after you're done, think we can go do something today?" I asked. He looked outside and said "It's getting pretty cloudy out there right now. It's gonna start raining pretty soon, and pretty hard by the looks of it."

"I'm sure it won't get too bad..." I said and right then, there was a bright flash followed by a low boom outside. He smiled and said "Now, what was that again?"

"What was that?" I asked, walking over to the driveway. "Lightning and thunder. You don't wanna be outside when that stuff starts. The thunder'll only scare you, but lightning could kill you." He said. Right then, there was another, brighter flash and I could see a white crack looking thing in the sky for a split second.

"Oh, wow!" I said, smiling. I laid down to watch it all, amazed by how cool it looked! After about ten minutes, the rain started to come down, and it was coming hard! Within just a couple minutes, the entire road was soaking wet. I was so amazed by the lightning that I never even heard the door going inside open and someone come out.

Someone suddenly nudged my side, making me jump. I looked and saw it was Mom next to me, smiling. "Sorry, honey. What're you doing?" She asked. I calmed back down and said "Watching the lightning. It's pretty cool!"

"Sure is, isn't it? Never seen it this close before, though..." She said, looking out at it too. "MOM!?" We all heard Lupa yell from inside. We got up and quickly went back in to see Lupa hiding behind the couch, shaking like crazy.

"What's wrong, honey?" Mom asked, going over to her. "I'm scared! What is all that!?" She asked.

"It's just thunder and lightning, honey. Nothing to worry about." She said, nuzzling her. Lupa seemed to relax a little and said "Okay...Where's Dad?"

"He's out in the garage right now. Want him to come in with us?" Mom asked, smiling. Lupa nodded and Mom turned to me, saying "Dakota, will you ask your father when he's done to come back in?" I nodded and walked back out to the garage, seeing Dad putting the jugs and tools away.

"Hey, Dad?" I asked. He looked over at me and said "Yeah, buddy?"

"Mom wanted me to ask you to come back in after you're done." I said. He nodded and said "I'll be there in just a couple minutes." I turned around and went back inside, going into the living room and hopping up on the couch. Mom and Lupa were up there now and she was still trying to calm Lupa back down.

"It's okay, honey...It'll go away soon." Mom said, nuzzling Lupa, who was curled up as close to her as she could. Lupa was still shaking a little, her eyes wide and she jumped a little every time the lightning flashed outside. I laid down beside them and watched it too, still amazed by how cool it was.

A few minutes later, Dad came in from the garage and went into the kitchen, saying "Everything okay in here?" Mom smiled and said "Lupa's kinda scared by all the thunder and lightning."

"Aww, poor baby girl..." He said, washing his hands. Mom giggled and said "Dakota on the other hand...He seems to love it!" I nodded and said "I think it's cool!"

"How?!" Lupa asked, almost yelling at me. I shrugged and said "I just do, I don't know why. I've never seen anything like it before and I really like it!" She just rolled her eyes and laid her head down. Dad came into the living room with us and sat down on the couch, rubbing Lupa's back to help calm her down.

"I'm gonna try to get a bit more sleep..." She said, closing her eyes. Mom smiled and said "Okay, honey. We'll wake you up after while." Lupa nodded and eventually fell asleep a few minutes later, purring a little. Right as she fell asleep, Naomi started to wake up.

She yawned and looked at us all, smiling and said "Hi, guys!" Grandma smiled too and said "Morning, honey! I'm surprised all the thunder didn't wake you up already." Naomi stretched out and said "I guess I'm just so used to hearing it right outside the den, it doesn't really bother me anymore."

"Yeah, same here. Dakota pretty much loves it, but Lupa...not so much." Kevin said, chuckling. Naomi giggled and said "Can't really blame her, though. It does get kinda scary at times. I probably like it as much as Dakota!"

"It's the lightning I like!" I said, smiling. She nodded and said "Me too. Even though it's so quick, it still looks awesome!"

"Exactly!" She said, giggling. "Okay, we get it...You two like it. Why don't you go watch it then?" Mom said, smiling at us. I got up and walked over to the back door, laying down to watch the lightning more. Naomi laid down next to me as well and said "Looks like it's getting closer, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, kinda..." I said, watching it. The glass door would shake every time the thunder hit. It seemed to be the flashes were getting shorter in between each one and it started to look like an amazing light show!

_**Lilly's POV**_

I was laying on the couch with Lupa talking to Mom and Cody while Dakota and Naomi were watching the lightning. It looked to be getting closer, which was getting me worried. "Hey, babe?" I asked, looking over at Cody.

"Yeah, love?" He asked. I nervously smiled and said "How close does the lightning usually get?" He chuckled and said "Not that close, but it never has been like this before. Seems like a pretty bad storm is coming." I looked back outside and it seemed to be turning into one long flash of light now, lighting everything up.

Right then, there was a super bright flash right outside, followed by a loud boom and a crashing sound. Dakota and Naomi shot up and back over to us, him jumping up into Cody's lap while Naomi cowered between Mom and Kevin. There was another crash right after that and then all the lights inside went out.

"MOM!?" Dakota yelled, scared to death. Lupa snuggled closer to me and I said "Everything's okay, don't worry. Everybody okay?" Mom said they were and so did Cody. "Alright. Cody, is there anything for lights?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got it." He said, bringing Dakota over to me. He laid down at my stomach, shaking like crazy. I started licking his cheek, hoping to calm him down. I looked over and saw Kevin holding Naomi, who was shaking too and had tears in her eyes.

Cody came back out from down the hallway a few minutes later with a few candles, setting them on the coffee table and lighting them. They gave out a soft, instantly giving the room a calming feeling that we all felt. "So...what to do now. No power, so we can't watch anything. Good thing we ate already!" Cody said, chuckling.

Mom giggled and said "Yeah, no kidding! Just relaxing for a while sounds good enough to me. I don't think anyone could sleep through this right now." I nodded and said "True. I'm thinking about going back down to our room to lay down for a while."

"Okay. We'll just relax here then." Kevin said. I nodded and turned to Cody, saying "How about we go lay down a while until the storm passes?" He smiled and said "Sure. I'll bring one of the candles so we can see." I got up and hopped off the couch, Lupa and Dakota right behind me. We all went down to our room and got up onto the bed, Cody laying down next to me.

Dakota seemed to be calmed back down by now, but Lupa was still scared out of her mind. She laid down as close to Cody as she could, tears in her eyes. "What's wrong, baby girl?" He asked, rubbing her back. She sniffed and said "I'm just scared..."

He moved around onto is back, pulling her up onto his chest and wrapping his arms around her. "It's all okay, don't worry. It'll all pass soon enough. Believe me, I could get worse then it is right now." He said, still rubbing her back.

She nodded and said "Okay...The lightning isn't really that scary, it's the thunder!" He chuckled and said "I know, I know...Just relax and ignore it." She laid her head down on his chest, starting to purr a little. I smiled and looked down at Dakota, who was almost asleep now against my stomach.

He kept comforting Lupa a little while longer until she fell asleep as well, loudly purring. I giggled and whispered "Seems the storm isn't bothering them anymore." He chuckled and said "Seems so." About then, we heard claws clicking across the floor in the hallway going down toward his parents' room. They sounded too small to be Mom or Kevin's, so I figured it was Naomi. I laid my head against his side and closed my eyes, feeling sleepy again all the sudden.

Right as I was about to fall asleep, we both heard a somewhat loud, pleasure filled girly moan come from the living room. I giggled and said "Sounds like Mom and Kevin are at it again..." He smiled and said "Well, I think it IS getting to around that time of the year again." I nodded and said "Oh, I know, I'm just saying is all." I closed my eyes again and slowly drifted off to sleep, feeling happy and warm cuddled up to him with our kids with us.

_**Eve's POV**_

Naomi, Kevin and I were laying in the living room after Cody, Lilly and their kids when down to their room to relax while the storm raged on. Naomi was almost asleep between us when I felt that sudden rush of heat going down to my rear. My eyes shot open and I thought to myself _"Oh, great! Not here!"_

I looked over at Kevin and nudged him. He looked over at me and I whispered "I just came into heat!" He smiled and his tail started wagging, making me giggle a little. Naomi looked up at us and said "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, honey. I was just thinking about something...If you're gonna go to sleep, why don't you go down to one of the bedroom? I've gotta talk to Dad about something for a little bit." I said, smiling at her. She nodded and said "Oh, okay. I was thinking about doing that anyway since it's cooler down there."

"Okay. Bye, honey. We'll see you in a little bit!" I said as she got up and went down the hall. When she was out of sight, I turned to Kevin and immediately locked lips with him, surprising him. His eyes went wide, but he accepted the kiss and returned it with even more passion. He stood up and I rolled onto my back, neither of us breaking the kiss.

My womanhood started to flare up and immediately my fluids started to leak out, along with my scent. I knew he could smell from how much he kept breathing it in. After a couple minutes of kissing, I felt his wolfhood poke against my stomach, only making me want him more.

I pulled back and smiled at him, saying "I need you so bad right now...I don't think I've ever felt it this bad before!" He smiled and said "Well, you know I'm not going to argue! Are you sure you want to do it here though?"

"It's not that I wanna do it here, but I just need to! Otherwise, I'll go crazy and believe me, you don't wanna see me upset!" I said, giggling. He chuckled and kissed me again before saying "Then you just relax and let me please you...Anything you desire." He started moving down my body, kissing me everywhere until he got to my stomach.

He looked up at me and I nodded to him, telling him it was okay. He smiled and started lightly licking my stomach, making me purr in pleasure. "Oh, Kevin..." I softly moaned, my eyes closed. He ran his tounge over my nipples, making my chest arch up off the floor.

"Kevin...Please, more!" I moaned, squirming around underneath him. He kept licking and lightly biting them and I was constantly moaning and sighing in pleasure, feeling my own desperate need for him to mate with me growing intensely.

After a couple minutes, it was getting too much to handle anymore and I quickly got up onto my feet, pushing him down onto the floor on his back. He hit the ground with a hard thump, but didn't even seem to care. He was already panting a little, awaiting what I was going to do to him.

"I love you so much, Kevin..." I said, leaning down and kissing him. He retured it and said "I love you too, Eve..." He put his forelegs around my neck and gently pulled me down to him. I laid down on his chest, feeling his wolfhood pressed against both our stomachs. I moved my hips up his body until the tip of his wolfhood was right at my entrance and slid back, letting him slip inside me. We both loudly moaned and he started licking my neck, making me purr even more.

I smiled and said "Let's take this nice and slow...I want it to last!" He nodded and said "I can try, but it'll be hard with you, lovely!" I giggled and said "Aw, honey! I love feeling you up inside me...makes me feel so...so amazing!"

He chuckled and gently thrust into me a little, making me softly moan. "And I love feeling your hot wetness surround me...Your little cave squeezing around me..." He whispered, nuzzling me. I felt myself get more excited from what he said and my fluids start to leak more, drenching him.

I started slowly grinding my hips around on him, both of us moaning in pleasure. He matched my movements with his own, very slowly pulling almost all the way out and going back in. I was panting now and we engaged in another passionate kiss.

I started to feel that familiar pressure building up inside me and knew I was getting close. I was starting to pant harder and faster and he knew as well it was coming. Right as it started to hit, I locked my lips onto his to quiet myself and let out a loud moan. My fluids sprayed out around him, soaking us both in the sweet juice.

As mine was racking my body, I heard him groan and felt his body start to twitch and jerk before suddenly feeling the warmth of his seed enter me. He kept is knot from entering me and just kept thrusting into me, trying to make it keep going. We were both hyperventilating from the massive pleasure and I collasped down onto him.

"Eve..." He said, slowly rubbing my back. I looked up at and smiled, saying "Yeah, babe?" He smiled too and said "You are the most amazing woman ever!" I purred and kissed him, saying "Aw, Kevin...I love you!" We kept kissing for a few minutes until I felt his wolfhood start to shrink back down.

"Nuh uh, I don't think so..." I said, starting to grind my hips around again on him. He groaned and started slowly thrusting into me again, making me moan again. I felt his seed getting pushed into my womb, which wasn't a bad feeling, just sorta odd.

After a couple minutes, I stood up and moved off him, stretching out. He sat up and said "Something wrong?" I giggled and said "No, I just needed to get up." He smiled and moved behind me, surprising me as he started quickly licking my womanhood. I tensed up and loudly moaned again, pushing back at him.

My fluids were pouring out like a waterfall and he licked it all up as it came out, loving every little bit. I could feel my second orgasm starting to build and said "Kevin, it's coming! Keep going!" Of course, he didn't stop and started going faster, pushing his tounge up inside me.

It quickly got to be too much again and I quietly cried out as my orgasm hit, my fluids just flowing right out. They didn't spray out, but just poured out like water. He seemed to love every bit.

When it finally ended, I was panting hard again and he walked up beside me, nuzzling me. I turned my head and deeply kissed him, tasting myself in his mouth. I looked down to see his wolfhood still out and now dripping his fluid, telling me just how excited he was getting.

"Seems we should do something before that thing just breaks off..." I said, giggling. He smiled and said "Sounds good to me, but I know I won't last very long." I kissed him and said "I don't care, just do me!"

He kissed me one last time before I turned my butt to him and he jumped up, grabbing my waist and immediately shoving himself inside me. I loudly purred in pleasure and he started thrusting into me as hard and fast as he could. I was whimpering with each thrust, but in nothing short of pure pleasure.

Within a couple minutes, he was panting hard and said "Eve...I right about there!" I nodded and said "Do it, just don't tie with me!" He nodded and continued thrusting until his orgasm finally hit. He growled in pleasure and held my hips tighter as I felt his seed rush into me again. On one thrust, his wolfhood slipped out and the rest of his seed shot out onto the floor, my stomach and chest.

I slowly laid down on the floor and he collasped onto his side, breathing heavy. I turned to him and deeply kissed him, saying "Kevin, that was amazing! Better then ever before, I think!" He smiled and panted "I agree...You were...so hot!" I giggled and cuddled up against him, his warm seed still stuck to me.

I yawned and said "Goodnight, baby...I'm exhausted." He licked my nose and said "Night, lovely. I am, too..." I purred again and closed my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_**Well, sounds like a pretty bad storm hit their home! Hope everything will turn out okay for them! Seems like Eve and Kevin definately know how to pass the time :)**_


	41. Chapter 41

_Lilly: Hi, everybody! Cody finally showed my how to use this computer thing, so I figured I'd say hi! Must say, it's kinda hard with long claws...Need to get them trimmed soon._

_Cody: I offered to do it yesterday, but you said they're fine..._

_Lilly: They were, but now they feel too long! Maybe your Mom and I could go out again sometime and I could get them painted again! _

_Cody: *chuckling* Maybe...What color?_

_Lilly: *In a slightly seductive tone* Red Hot Love! *Starts kissing Cody* Okay, bye, everyone! Time for us to go now and do our thing! Have fun reading!_

* * *

_**Cody's POV**_

Lilly had been asleep for about an hour now and it was almost 8PM. Dakota was curled up with her and Lupa was still laying on my chest, both of them awake. Dakota was looking out the window again, watching the lightning as the storm started to calm down some. Lupa wasn't scared anymore and was starting to like it, too.

"How often do these kinda storms happen, Dad?" She asked. I smiled and said "Not that often, maybe a few times a year. They normally don't get that bad, either." She nodded and Dakota said "But, they could get worse?"

"Yeah, but not really here. More like around the mid-west area of the country. I think the worst we get are bad snow storms where you can't see your hand in front of your face." I said. He smiled and said "That would be bad!"

"I know a couple hours from here is a national park that gets that kinda storm more then here in the city. It's a really nice place, too! There's a nice big lake in the middle of it and I believe wolves live there, too." I said.

"Really!? I'd love to go there someday!" Dakota said and Lupa nodded in agreement. I chuckled and said "Well, maybe someday we will. If we do, it'll be after I finish school this summer. That way we can go for as long as we want to."

"That sounds great!" Lupa said, her tail wagging. About then, Lilly started to wake up. She yawned as she stretched out, making me smile. "Well, hey there, love!" I said, chuckling. She smiled and opened her eyes, looking up at me and saying "Hi, babe!" I leaned over and kissed her, making her purr and I said "How'd you sleep?"

"Not bad, actually." She said, turning to see Dakota and Lupa awake too. "Hi, Mom!" They both said, making her giggle. "Hi, you two! What're you doing?" She asked, shifting around. "Not much right now. Dad was just telling us about that park where Grandma , Grandpa and Naomi live." Dakota said.

"Oh, really? What'd he say?" She asked, looking at me again. I chuckled and said "Just telling them about how nice it is. Dakota seems to think he wants to go there." She looked back at him and said "How come?"

"I don't know, just to see it, I guess." He said, sitting up. "I'm gonna go get some water and see if Naomi's awake." Lilly and I nodded and she said "Okay, honey." He hopped off the bed and Lupa got up as well, saying "I think I will, too." She hopped down too and followed him out to the living room.

"Hey, love?" I asked, getting her attention. She turned to me and I said "How about this summer we go on a camping trip up to Glacier Park? Just some time to relax and have fun together."

She smiled and said "That sounds like it'd be great! I'm sure Dakota and Lupa will love to go so they can play with Naomi everyday!" I laughed and said "Yeah, there is that! So, do you wanna go?"

"Yeah, I think I do!" She said, smiling. I leaned over and kissed her, saying "Okay, we will then! How's a week sound?" She nodded and said "Perfect! Will we...you know...do it there?" I chuckled and said "If you want to, then yeah! You know I'm not going to complain!"

"I know! And I don't want you to either!" She said, giggling. I kissed her again and said "How about we go tell Dakota and Lupa that we're gonna go?" She smiled and said "I can't wait to see their faces!"

* * *

_**Four Months Later (Middle of June) - Cody's POV**_

* * *

It's been a few months now since the accident. Dakota and Lupa were grown into young adults, but still weren't as big as they'd get. He was bigger then both Lilly and Lupa, but Lupa was also a tiny bit taller then Lilly.

They've both already started to show their sexuality, especially Lupa. Even though she knows that he's family and they'd never do anything, she been making kinda flirty comments to him. They'd just laugh them off, along with Lilly and I.

Dakota's had some morning when he'd wake up with his wolfhood out from a dream he'd had, which we all knew was normal, but he'd still get embarassed about it. There was one night about two weeks ago that he was having one of his dreams again.

He and Lupa were asleep next to each other by the bed and whatever was going on in his head, caused him to have an orgasm next to her. His seed got on her chest and side, which embarassed them both to death, but more him then her. He couldn't look at her for almost a week until she finally talked to him about it. She handled it much better then I thought she would, which surprised Lilly and I.

We'd told them we're going on a camping trip when summer came, which finally has. They were really excited to go, partly because Glacier Park stayed a lot cooler then town. One thing we didn't expect was the unbearable heat! It's been almost 100 degrees the last few days! Luckily, the air conditioner works, so at least it's been bearable.

About a week after the accident, I got the insurance money for my Jeep and got a new car, a 2003 Subaru Impreza. It's a great little car, gets good gas mileage and can go almost anywhere, but nothing like the Jeep.

We were all relaxing in the cool living room, watching Alpha and Omega again since there was nothing else good on TV. It was around the time Lilly and Garth were howling together during the night when Lupa asked "So, who's Garth? An old friend?"

Lilly nodded and said "Yeah. I always knew he had a crush on me, but he never did anything about it." Lupa smiled and said "He's kinda cute!"

Lilly giggled and said "He is, huh? He's probably got a mate by now, so you're outta luck, little girl." Lupa giggled too and said "Well, darn...His howl is pretty nice, though!"

"That one girl, Sweets, is also pretty cute!" Dakota said, smiling. "Think so, huh? Is she the one that caused that dream to happen?" Lupa said, laughing. He blushed and turned his head away, saying "It could've been..." I started rubbing his back since he was laying next to me, saying "Lupa, come on...You know how much that embarassed him in the first place."

"I know, Daddy...I'm only messing with him." She said, smiling. Oh yeah, she calls me "Daddy" a lot now. No idea why, though..." I smiled and said "We know, but I kinda think he doesn't like it."

"Nah, it's fine...I know I'm never going to live it down." He said, picking his head up. "Sorry for embarassing you, Dakota. If you think about it, it's pretty funny! You should've seen the look on your face when Mom woke you up!" Lupa said, laughing.

Lilly giggled and said "It is pretty funny!" Dakota smiled and said "Yeah, I guess...So, back to Garth. Did you ever have feelings for him, Mom?"

"Yeah, I kinda did. I always thought he was pretty cute and would be a great boyfriend, but then he became an Alpha and got all stuck up about it. I didn't find him so cute after that..." Lilly said, smiling.

"But, then you and Dad met, so you lost all interest in him?" Lupa asked. Lilly nodded and said "Pretty much. Don't get me wrong, we were still friends, but I know what my heart wanted." I smiled and kissed her cheek, making her purr. "And I'd never give him up for anything..." She purred, nuzzling me.

Dakota just sighed and rolled his eyes while Lupa started laughing. I looked up at the clock and it was already 4:30PM. "Hey, we need to start getting the car loaded up and ready to go." I said. Lilly nodded and said "Come on guys, let's give Dad a hand!" We all got up and walked out to the garage where my car was.

I took the roof rack I'd bought earlier in the day out of the back and opened the box, pulling it out and setting it up on the roof. I secured it down with the bolts and said "Okay, why don't you guys bring the bags over so I can toss them in?"

They started dragging them over to me and I put them all in the back of the car, along with a few storage boxes with cooking stuff in them. I closed the back hatch and all that was left now was two coolers, a couple spare tires, tools and the barbeque. I put them all up on the rack and strapped them down. The rear end of the car had dropped down a bit, but not enough to worry about.

"Alright, car's all loaded up and ready to go. We'll leave first thing in the morning when the sun comes up." I said. Dakota smiled and said "I'm ready to go now..."

"We can leave tonight if you guys want to. It's about a four hour drive, so we'd be there around nine or ten tonight. We can sleep in the car for the night." I said. Lilly smiled and said "That sounds fine to me! I say we go now!"

I chuckled and said "Alright then! I'll let my parents know and we'll head out. You guys hungry before we leave?" None of them said they were, so we went back inside to the living room where my parents were.

"So, everything's ready to go in the morning?" Mom asked. I nodded and said "We actually decided to leave tonight, if that's alright with you guys." Dad nodded and said "Good with me, as long as you drive careful. Those mountain roads get kinda squirrly at night."

"I know, I've driven them before. Okay with you, Mom?" I asked. She smiled and said "Yeah, fine with me. Have a good trip, you guys!" Lilly smiled and said "Okay, bye guys! We'll see you in a week!" Dakota and Lupa went over and hugged them goodbye before we walked back out to the car.

We got in and I said "You guys excited!? First camping trip!?" Dakota laughed and said "It's gonna be awesome!" I chuckled and rubbed his head, saying "Well, let's get going then!" I started the car and we pulled out, turning onto the road and heading toward the highway a few minutes away.

We pulled onto it and started driving along it up north to Glacier Park. "Why don't you guys get a little rest? I'll wake you up when we stop for gas." Lilly and Lupa nodded and curled up in the back seat, but Dakota said "I'm gonna stay up the entire drive! I don't wanna miss a thing!"

"Alright, but I'll bet you're gonna fall asleep." I said, chuckling. He smiled and said "Nope, I won't!" I smiled too and rubbed his head as we drove along the highway, Dakota looking out the window at everything going by.

After a couple hours of driving, we had to stop for gas. I pulled off the highway at a gas station up the road a little more and parked at a pump. An attendant came out and said "Evening, sir! How much do you need?"

"Fill it up. Do you sell ice here?" I asked. He nodded and said "You'll have to go inside to buy it." I nodded and he started filling the gas tank. I turned to Dakota and said "Stay here while I go get ice. Protect Mom and Lupa incase something happens." He nodded and said "Okay, Dad."

I got out and went inside to the cashier and said "Can I get four bags of ice?" He nodded and said "Sure, it's $2.50 per bag."

"That's fine." I said as I pulled my wallet out. He ran my card and gave it back to me with the receipt. We went over and got two bags each out of the cooler and walked outside with them to the car. We set them down next to it and I said "Thanks, I got it from here."

"No problem." He said, going back inside. About then, the tank was full and the attendant said "Comes to $35.59. You'll have to pay inside." I nodded and he went back in as well. I took the coolers off the roof and filled them with the ice. When I was done, I put them back up and walked to the building to throw the bags away.

As I was walking over, Dakota started barking from the car. I turned around just as a dark grey wolf jumped onto me, forcing me down onto my back. Dakota got the door open and ran over, broadsiding the wolf. It flew a good ten or so feet away and he stood there, snarling at it as I got up.

I ran back to the car to get my shotgun from the backseat. Lilly and Lupa looked scared, so I said "He's alright, don't worry. I'm gonna take care-" I was interuppted by a rifle shot and spun around to see the grey wolf dead and the cashier now aiming at Dakota, who was shaking and whimpering in fear.

"No, don't shoot him!" I yelled, running back over to Dakota. He lowered his rifle and said "He with you?" I nodded and said "Yes, he is."

"What about him?" He asked, gesturing to the other wolf. I shook my head and said "No, he attacked me. Dakota here was trying to save me."

"Sorry about that...I didn't know he was with you." He said. I nodded and said "It's alright...Dakota, go on back to the car. You're alright..." He quickly walked back over to it, getting into the back with Lilly and Lupa, who both pulled him into a hug.

"Got some wolves of your own, do you?" The man asked, smiling. I nodded and said "They live with my family and I down in Kalispell. We're taking a camping trip upto Glacier."

"Glacier, huh? Nice place, just be careful. The wolves there are downright crazy, especially around now." He said. "Why's that?" I asked.

"Mating season is almost here. Males are going nuts." He said. I chuckled and said "Well, thanks for the warning. We've gotta get back on the road now. Oh, I still owe you for the gas!"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I almost killed your friend there...It's the least I can do." He said, smiling. I was too and said "Well, thanks!"

"No problem. You guys take care!" He said as he walked back in and I went back to the car. I got in and turned to Dakota, saying "Are you okay, son?" He shakily nodded and said "Y-Yeah, I'm alright..."

I hugged him and said "Thank you for saving my life!" He weakly smiled and said "You're welcome, Dad." I let go of him and Lilly said "Dakota, don't you EVER scare me like that again!" He laughed and said "Okay, Mom, I won't."

I started the car back up and we pulled back onto the highway, continuing on to the park. Lilly and Lupa laid back down to sleep just after we got on the road, but Dakota was still awake, staring out the window.

"He almost killed me, too..." He quietly said. I started rubbing his back and said "I know...I'm so glad I was able to stop him! I know you're still scared, but why don't you get a little sleep?" He shook his head and said "No, I'm fine. Thanks, Dad." I smiled and we kept driving for an hour or so before I noticed he was asleep now.

I looked over at him and saw tears rolling down his cheek, dripping off onto the seat. I gently shook him, saying "Dakota, wake up, buddy." He shot awake, yelling "DAD, NO!" Lilly and Lupa were woken up and Lilly said "What was that!?"

"It was Dakota...You okay, son?" I asked, rubbing his back. He sniffed and wiped his eyes, saying "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a bad dream...A REAL bad dream." I nodded and said "Alright. Why don't you guys go back to sleep? It's still a couple hours there."

Lilly and Lupa nodded and fell back asleep, but Dakota was still awake. I could see his reflection in the window and could see him crying to himself. "Hey, Dakota...What's wrong?" I asked, but he just shook his head.

"No, come on, tell me. What's got you upset?" I asked again. He sighed and wiped his eyes again, saying "That dream I had...That wolf killed you!" I was a little surprised, but said "Hey, it's alright, don't worry. He didn't because you stopped him, just remember that."

"I know, but it was horrible! I couldn't get the door open!" He said, starting to cry again. I was starting to tear up as well and said "Come here, buddy..." He moved over to me as I turned the car off the highway.

I put my arms around him and said "Listen to me, okay? You saved my life tonight because you DID get the door open. I'm very grateful and proud of you right now! You shouldn't let a dream like that bother you since you knew I was okay, because of you."

He nodded and I said "I was so scared when I saw him about to shoot you! I just couldn't deal with it if he did...I love you, Dakota!" He smiled and said "I love you too, Dad!" We hugged each other and he said "You're right, I shouldn't let it bother me. We saved each other tonight, which is all that matters."

"Exactly. Now, let's get back on the road. We've still got an amazing week ahead of us!" I said as we got back on the highway. He sat back in the seat and watched the trees and signs go by as we got closer to Glacier Park.

After about an hour of driving, we finally drove through the entrance to the park toward the campsites. After a couple more minutes, I parked the car in a nice sized on and shut it off. "Okay, here we are! Glacier Park, Canada! How about we get some sleep now?" I said, laying my seat back. He nodded and curled up in his, both of us falling asleep after a few minutes.

* * *

**_Well, this has been an interesting night for them all! On their way to a camping trip and both Cody and Dakota nearly get killed just stopping for gas! Not a great way to start the trip, I'm sure. I know they'd both be heartbroken if something like Dakota's dream DID happen! Good thing they were able to save each other, huh!?_**

**_By the way, I'm changing my profile name to StarlitSnowWolf. That's my XBL Gamertag and was suggested to me by one of my friends because I have a snow white Siberian Husky named, you probably guessed it, Lilly! The most amazing dog in the world and such a sweetheart! _**

**_If you wanna add me on Xbox Live, just send me a request and let me know who you are. I'm usually playing Battlefield 3, Medal of Honor: Warfighter, Forza 4 or NFS Shift 2. I like shooters and racing games...Lol_**


	42. Chapter 42

_Lilly: Oh, hey, everybody! Didn't expect to see you again so soon! We're having a great time at Glacier Park!_

_Cody: Yeah, we are! You know, after the whole "gas station" thing..._

_Lilly: Yep...Does Dakota know how proud I am for saving you?_

_Dakota: *Sneaks in* Heard you, Mom. And yeah, I had a feeling..._

_Lilly: *Giggles and hugs him* I am VERY proud of you, honey! Like I said, don't EVER scare me like that again, okay?_

_Dakota: Okay, Mom. Hey, Dad...Are you gonna tell everyone what happened after we got to Glacier?_

_Cody: *Chuckling* Yeah, if I can have my computer back, I will! *Dakota and Lilly walk out of the room* Alright, let's get on with this!_

* * *

_**Dakota's POV**_

* * *

We had gotten to Glacier late last night and just fell asleep in the car. I slept pretty good, despite still being scared and kinda sad over what happened back up the road. I started to wake up early in the morning from the smell of food cooking.

I opened my eyes to see the sun coming up, lighting up the sky with an orange color. I yawned and stretched out before looking out the window to see Dad sitting next to a fire pit and cooking breakfast. I looked in the back to see Mom and Lupa still asleep, Lupa snoring a little.

I got up and opened the door, hopping out and pushing it closed with my foot before I walked over to where Dad was. He saw me coming over and smiled, saying "Morning, son! Hungry?" I nodded and he said "Alright, just gimme about ten more minutes, okay?"

"Sure! I gotta go use the bathroom real quick." I said, turning around and walking off into the woods a little bit. I found a spot to do what I needed to when I was done, I looked around and sniffed the air, smelling other wolf scents around the area. I walked back to the firepit and sat down just as I heard Mom wake up.

She nudged Lupa awake as well before they both got out of the car, coming over to us. Mom stretched out and said "Mmm...Morning, boys! How long've you been up?" Dad smiled and said "I've been up for about a half hour now and he just got up a few minutes ago before you two did." He finished cooking a few minutes later and divided it up between us all, not taking any for himself.

"You're not hungry, Dad?" Lupa asked. He shook his head and said "Nah, not really. I'll eat something later." When we were done, he picked up and tossed the paper plates in the fire, letting them burn up.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" He asked, sitting back down. We all looked at each other and Mom said "How about a nice walk to check this place out a bit? There's what looks like a trail over there." She pointed toward the woods where there was a small dirt trail going down the hill.

"Sure, just let me know when you guys wanna come back. We've still gotta set the tent and everything else up." He said. We nodded and he walked over to the car, putting the coolers back up onto the roof and then getting his shotgun and some shells out of the back.

He came back over to us and said "Alright, let's go!" We got up and started walking over to the trail and along it, looking around at all the nice scenery! Down the hill somemore and a little ways away, we could see a lake that looked really refreshing.

"Wow, this is nice up here, Dad!" I said, smiling. He nodded and said "It really is! I've never been here either, so it's all new to me, too." We kept walking for about a half hour until Mom said "Can we head back now? My feet are getting sore."

"Yeah, mine too." Lupa said. Dad nodded and said "Sure. I'm a bit hungry now, too." We turned around and started walking back up the trail to the campsite, looking around for anything else to check out later.

About halfway back, we all suddenly heard a quiet voice say "Lilly..." I started looking around in the woods and Mom smiled, saying "What is it, Lupa?" Lupa looked up at her and said "I...Didn't say anything, Mom." Mom looked at her and said "You didn't? Then who just said "Lilly"?"

We were all kinda nervous and got closer to Dad, who took a couple shells out and put them in his shotgun, saying "You guys stay close...I don't know what's going on." We all nodded and we kept walking until we heard it again, somebody CLEARY saying "Lilly"! This time it was much louder and we all took off running as fast as we could.

I heard Mom scream behind me and slid to a stop, turning around to see something on top of her. "Dakota, Lupa, run back to the car! Now!" Dad said, going over to help Mom. Lupa and I took off running to the car, getting there a couple minutes later.

We ran up to it and stopped, panting and scared. "What's going on!?" Lupa asked, scared out of her mind. I shook my head and said "I don't know...I hope Mom's okay. If they don't come back in a few minutes, I'm going back after them!" She nodded and said "Me too."

We sat down to wait for Mom and Dad when I heard a bush rustle on the other side of the car. I laid down and looked underneath it, not seeing anything. "Huh, kinda odd...Thought I heard-" I was cut off by something heavy landing on my back, making me scream in terror. Lupa did too, but then said "Wait, Naomi!?"

I heard whatever was on me start laughing and say "Yep, it's me!" She moved off me and I quickly got up, saying "Good god, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Her and Lupa started laughing and about then, I saw Mom and Dad coming over with Grandma and Kevin with them.

"Naomi!" Mom said, running over to us. Her and Naomi hugged each other and Naomi said "Hi, Lilly! How's it going?"

"Great, how about you? You've gotten big!" Mom said, smiling. Naomi giggled and said "I've been good. And yeah, I grew! A lot!" Grandma, Kevin and Dad sat down at the firepit and we walked over there as well and sat down.

"You two've gotten pretty big, too!" Naomi said, looking Lupa and I over. Lupa giggled and said "Thanks! How was the Moonlight Howl when you guys left last time?" Naomi smiled and said "It was amazing!"

"Oh, yeah? Why's that?" I asked, smiling too. "I met a really nice guy there! His name's Jeff. He actually looks a lot like you, Dakota. And acts kinda like you, too!" She said. Lupa giggled again and said "Wow, really!? That's awesome! Did he come with you guys here?"

"No, he's down at the lake with his parents right now. We're going out for a little while later, though." She said. Lupa nodded and said "Cool, he sounds like a good guy! Have you two...you know, done anything?" Naomi blushed a little and smiled, saying "No, not yet anyway."

I saw Grandma whisper something to Mom and Dad, making them both laugh, but Kevin looked a little upset. "Kevin, what's wrong, honey?" Grandma asked, nuzzling him. He sighed and said "I just don't like thinking about my little girl possibly mating already..."

Naomi looked over at him and said "Don't worry, Dad...You both know Jeff's a sweetheart and he'd never push me to do anything I don't want to." Kevin smiled a little and said "I know, honey...So, how long are you guys staying in our little piece of heaven?"

"Probably a week. Just some time to relax and unwind. It's really nice up here, too!" Dad said. He nodded and said "Yeah, it is! That's one reason I love it so much here. That and I'm with my girls here..." Grandma giggled and kissed his cheek and Dakota said "Dad, can we go check out the lake in a little while?"

He looked at Mom and she said "I don't see why not!" He smiled and said "Okay, we'll go in a bit. Any way I can get the car down there, Eve?" She nodded and said "If you go back up the road you guys came in on, you'll see a dirt road on the left just past the bridge. Turn onto that and it'll take you right down to the south shore of the lake."

"Perfect! I brought some fishing stuff, so maybe I can catch a few fish for dinner tonight!" He said. Mom smiled and said "Ooh, that sounds great! Fresh fish!" We all sat around talking for a little while longer until about 10AM when the fire finally went out. "Alright, how about we go now?" Dad said, standing up.

* * *

_**Lilly's POV**_

* * *

We all got up along with Cody and headed over to the car, getting in and driving off up the road. A couple minutes later, we saw the road Mom was talking about and turned onto it. We followed it down to the lake just like she said and finally parked on the shore.

We got out and Mom said "Well, here we are! Our den is just on the other side of that big rock over there." There was a big, C-shaped rock sticking out of the side of the hill, almost going out over the water a little.

"Oh, okay! Good to know." I said, smiling. Dakota, Lupa and Naomi took off to the water, jumping in and splashing around. I let out an amused sigh watching them and said "I knew that wouldn't take long..." Mom giggled a little and laid down on the bank with Kevin, watching the kids play.

He opened the back of the car and got his fishing stuff out, walking down the bank a little bit to find a good spot to fish from. It was only about ten feet from where we were. He sat down and threw the hook out into the water, setting the rod down to wait. I walked over to him and he said "So, are you happy we took this little trip so far?"

I smiled and said "Yes, I'm VERY happy! Just one little problem..." He smiled and said "And what's that?" I started slowly licking his neck and he knew what I meant. "I know, I didn't forget. We'll find the time, I'm sure." He said, chuckling. I giggled and said "We better, otherwise I won't be too happy."

We stayed there a little while longer and he'd gotten three fish so far and was about to pull in another. The kids had already gotten out of the water and were laying down by Mom and Kevin now. Mom got up and came over to us, saying "How's it going, you two?"

"Great! Just about to get a fourth fish, so we'll have a good dinner tonight!" Cody said, smiling. She and I were too and I said "Sounds great already! I can't wait!" I happened to look up and out over the water, something catching my eye on the other side of the lake.

"Hey, Mom?" I asked. "Yeah, honey?" She said, looking at me. "Look out over the water to the other side...See what I see?" I asked as she looked over too at a light brown wolf sitting on the other side, drinking some water.

"Could that be...?" She asked, trying to get a better look. The wolf looked up and noticed us staring at it. Mom and the wolf locked eyes and then it started running as fast as it could over to us. Mom and I took off over to it as well, both of us excited.

"Mom!?" The wolf yelled as we got closer and closer. "Kate!" Mom yelled as she crashed into Kate. They both started crying in happiness as they tightly hugged each other. "Mom...I can't believe it's you!" Kate said, smiling.

"Kate!" I said, running up to them. I joined in on the hug and Kate said "Lilly! I didn't know you were here, too!" We all sat back and I noticed Cody coming over to us. Mom smiled and said "Kate, this is Cody. Cody, this is my other daughter, Kate!"

"Hi, it's nice to meet you! How do you know each other?" Kate asked. I smiled and said "He's my mate!" Kate looked at me, stunned and said "Your mate's a human, too!?"

"Yeah! Where's your mate?" I asked. "He's up at the campsite. We came here for a week to relax after coming from Jasper. I tried to find you guys again, but everyone said you'd left...I heard Dad got killed..." Kate said, tearing up.

Mom nodded and hugged her, saying "Yeah, he was...I miss him so much! But, I've also got good news, just don't get upset, okay?" Kate nodded and Mom said "I got remarried, and you have another sister!"

Kate smiled and said "Mom, that's great! Why would I be mad!?" Mom smiled and said "I thought you would think I tried to replace your father." Kate shook her head and said "I knew as soon as they told us that you'd find someone new."

"Well, thanks, honey! Come over and meet them!" Mom said and we all walked over to where Kevin and Naomi were laying. "Kate, this is Kevin, my mate obviously." Mom said, smiling. Kate giggled and said "Hi, Kevin! It's great to meet you!"

"You too! I've heard a lot about you!" Kevin said, hugging her. When they let go of each other, Mom said "And this is your sister, Naomi!" Naomi smiled and said "Hi, Kate!"

"Hi, Naomi! I didn't know I have another sister now!" Kate said, laughing. She looked over at Lupa and Dakota, saying "I haven't met you guys yet..." I smiled and said "That's Dakota and Lupa, Cody and I's kids!"

Kate looked at me and said "Lilly, you've had kids!? Oh my god, that's great!" We hugged each other and Lupa and Dakota came over, introducing themselves. After everybody had said hi, we all laid down to talk for a while.

About ten minutes later, Kate got up and said "Well, I need to head back to Chris, my mate. He said he'd have lunch ready by now." Mom smiled and said "Okay, honey! You two need to come by soon so we can meet him!"

"Okay! We'll stop by you guys' campsite." Kate said, walking off toward the campsites. After a little bit longer, Cody finally had four fish for our dinner. "You guys ready to go back?" He asked, putting them in the cooler after cleaning them.

"Yeah, I think so. How long until dinner?" I asked, smiling. He looked at his watch and said "About two or so hours." I nodded and we went back over to the car, getting in and driving back upto the campsite about ten minutes away.

After we got out, I got another fire started and we sat down. "So, after dinner, we've gotta get the tent set up." Cody said. I nodded and then he said "And I just realized something we forgot...A water bowl for you guys."

I smiled and said "Oh! That'd be nice to have!" He chuckled and said "We can go back upto the gas station to get one." Dakota looked upset and laid down, his ears back. Cody noticed and said "What's wrong, buddy?"

"I just don't like that place..." He said, sounding sad. Cody smiled a little and said "I know you do, I do too. Nothing's going to happen, I promise." Dakota sighed and said "Can I just stay here instead?"

"Of course, honey. We'll go tomorrow after Mom, Kevin and Naomi come back." I said, smiling. He nodded and Mom said "We'll be back in the morning, don't worry. We are gonna go now and eat. We've got a deer back at our den."

"Oh, okay. Well, see you guys tomorrow then!" Cody said and they walked off to their den. We sat around a little while longer, just talking until it got around dinner time. He cooked the fish for us all and we ate rather quickly.

After we were done, the sun was starting to go down. "Okay, how about we get the tent done now before it gets dark?" Cody asked. Dakota nodded and said "Good idea. Is it hard?" Cody chuckled and said "Nah, not really. Just gotta take it out of the bag, lay it on the ground and it just pops up."

"Oh! So...what's there to set up then?" Dakota asked. "The air mattress so we don't need to sleep on the hard ground." He said, smiling. I was too and said "Sounds good to me! I remember what it's like to sleep on the ground. Not all that comfortable...Waking up with your side completely numb isn't the best feeling."

"Oh, I believe you, and I'd rather sleep on a bed anyway." Dakota said, laughing. He and Cody got up and went over to the car, getting the tent and mattress out of the back. I looked over at where Lupa was, but didn't see her anymore. I looked around for her, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Lupa?" I said, worried. She came walking out of the woods a few seconds later, saying "I'm right here, Mom. Just had to use the bathroom." I sighed in relief and said "Okay...Let us know before you just walk off, alright?" She nodded and a few minutes later, they had the tent up and mattress inflated.

"Alright, all good. So, what do you guys wanna do for now?" Cody asked. I shrugged and said "Just relaxing sounds good to me. I was hoping Kate and her mate might come by, but I doubt they will tonight."

"Yeah, I don't feel like doing much either right now. Getting a little sleepy, too..." Dakota said, yawning. Lupa nodded and said "Me too." Cody smiled and said "Okay. Just wanna stay up as long as you can, huh?"

"Kinda." Lupa said, giggling. We all relaxed there by the fire for about an hour, just talking and laughing about different things. The sun was almost down by now, but there was still plenty of light. Dakota and Lupa looked like they were about to fall asleep when we started to hear what sounded like talking and laughing coming from the road.

* * *

_**Dakota's POV**_

* * *

I was laying by the firepit, almost asleep when I started to hear someone laughing off in the distance. I opened my eyes, but didn't see anyone else around us, so I just ignored it. A couple minutes later, I saw two wolves walking down the road together, talking to each other.

I picked my head and up and watched them as they stopped and started smelling the air, looking over at us. I started growling at them, unsure if they'd try to attack us or not. "Easy, 'Kota...They don't look like they'll bother us." Dad said, rubbing my back a little. I looked up at him and then back at them before getting up, walking over toward them.

One was slightly bigger then the other and was sort of dark grey with a lighter grey on it's chest and stomach and had green eyes. The other was kinda red with a white chest and stomach and had orange eyes. The grey one moved in front of the orange one, like it was defending it and growled at me a little.

"Hi, don't mean to scare you. I'm Dakota." I said, smiling a little at them. The wolves looked at each other and the grey one said "Uh, hi...I'm Shadow. This is my sister, Crystal." The orange one, Crystal, stepped forward a little and smiled at me, making me blush a little since she was actually really cute! I noticed she was blushing a little too.

"Nice to meet you both!" I said, sitting down. They did too and Crystal said "We've never seen you around here before..." I chuckled and said "That's because I don't live here. I live with my family down in Montana."

"Like...The city?" Shadow asked. I nodded and said "Yeah, pretty much, but where we live isn't really a city. More like a somewhat big town."

"Wolves living in the city...Never heard of that before!" Crystal said, giggling. I smiled and said "It's really nice, actually! We're just up here to relax for a while. What about you guys?"

"Oh, we have a den a little ways from here down near the lake." She said. I nodded and Shadow said "Who's that over there? The human."

"Oh, that's my Dad! Or at least the one I call my Dad." I said, smiling. Crystal looked confused and said "Wait, your Dad? How's that work?"

"Well, my Mom over there, the pure white one...Her and my Dad met when he was up in Jasper Park in Canada with his parents. She ended up going back to Montana to live with them and they fell in love. She got pregnant at an animal hospital and since they were together, he's our father to us." I said.

"Oh, that makes sense, I guess. Little bit strange, but okay." She said, smiling. I chuckled and said "Yeah, I suppose so. He might be a human, but he's my Dad." Shadow smiled and said "So, the white and black one is your...brother?"

I laughed and said "No, she's my sister." He smiled more and said "Oh, sorry! Any chance you guys might like to walk for a while with us tomorrow? We don't see many wolves around here, or at least ones that don't wanna try to kill us."

"Yeah, that sounds great! What time?" I asked, my tail wagging. Crystal's was too and she said "Around noon?" I nodded and said "Okay, sounds good! We'll see you two tomorrow then!" She smiled and said "Okay! Bye, Dakota!"

"See you later!" I said as they walked off. I watched them walk down the road more, finding myself fixed on Crystal. She happened to look back and noticed me staring, making me blush. I could see her smile before looking back at Shadow as they walked down the road.

I turned around and walked back over to the firepit where everyone else was and laid back down. "So, who were they?" Lupa asked. "A couple wolves from around here, Shadow and Crystal." I said, smiling.

Dad was too and said "Did you guys become friends or something?" I shrugged and said "I don't know yet. They invited us to walk with them tomorrow, if it's okay with you guys." Lupa's tail started wagging and she said "I'd love to! Please, Daddy!?"

Mom and Dad looked at each other and she said "Well, I guess it's alright. Just as long as you be careful, okay?" We both nodded and Lupa said "We promise! Thanks, Mom!" She hugged Mom and Mom said "Okay, okay, little girl..."

"They said they'll come by around noon tomorrow." I said. Dad nodded and said "Okay, we'll be going in the morning to get a bowl, so we should be back by then."

"Okay. I'm starting to get tired..." I said, yawning. Mom and Lupa did too and Mom said "I am ,too...How about we get some sleep now? It's been a long day." Dad smiled and said "Alright, let me put the fire out." He got a few handfuls of dirt and tossed them on the fire, putting it out.

We all went over to the tent and went in, Dad closing it behind us. Lupa and I laid down while Mom and Dad did the same. He put a blanket over us all and I heard Mom start purring. Lupa looked up at her and said "Mom, why're you purring like that?"

She giggled and said "Because your Dad's rubbing my back...And I like it!" Lupa smiled and laid her head back down, quickly falling asleep. I started to as well, but never quite did. Mom and Dad must've thought I was, because I heard her quietly say "I'm so glad we took this trip. I never thought we'd see Kate here..."

"I'm just glad you guys are having fun. I was afraid you'd find it boring here..." Dad said, chuckling. "I love it here...It's so beautiful and peaceful!"

"I know, that's why I love it, too! That, and I'm with you guys." Dad said. Mom giggled and said "You're so sweet...You know, I'm starting to feel a little warm." I felt the blanket start to move as Dad said "Well, I can take the blanket off you if you want."

Mom stopped him and said "No, not THAT "warm", dummy..." He chuckled and said "Oh, I get it now! But, we can't do anything since the kids are right there..."

"I know that, but it's just getting so strong..." She said, shifting around. Dad kissed her and said "Don't worry, we'll get to that soon. Goodnight, love..." They kissed again and Mom said "Night, babe..."

I was blushing from hearing them talk about, but I'd heard it before, so it didn't bother me. I smiled to myself and started to fall asleep again, drifting away after a couple more minutes to a nice, peaceful sleep, awaiting what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

_**Well, sounds like everything is going great so far, now that they're actually there. Who would've thought Kate would just HAPPEN to be there at the same time!? Crazy, huh!? Hopefully they'll get to meet her mate soon. Also, sounds like Dakota and Lupa might have a couple new friends soon! But, would it just stay a friendship, jump over all that and go right to love, or even begin in the first place? Only way to know is to read on!**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Cody's POV**_

* * *

I was woken the next morning from the sun shining through the mesh window of the tent. I rolled over and opened my eyes to see Lilly and the kids still sound asleep. I smiled and gently kissed her forehead, making her purr in her sleep and smile. I carefully got up so I didn't wake them and opened the tent, stepping out and leaving it open for them.

I stretched out and yawned before walking over to get a fire going. I tossed some wood from a pile into the pit and lit it, the flames quickly building. I went over to the car and got a cooler down, pulling the eggs and some bacon out along with a frying pan from the back of the car. I took them back over to the fire and sat down next to it, starting to cook breakfast.

While I was cooking, Dakota stepped out of the tent and stretched out before smelling the food cooking. "Morning, Dad!" He said, smiling. I was too and said "Morning, son. Hungry?" He nodded and said "Kinda. Eggs, I take it?"

"Yep. It'll be done in about ten minutes or so." I said. He nodded and said "Sounds good! I'll be right back." He turned around and started to walk over to the woods when he stopped and said "Oh, Dad?"

I looked up at him and he said "I heard you two last night." I clearly blushed and he started laughing as he walked away. I sighed and said "Great...Lilly's gonna be pissed..."

"About what?" I heard her ask, scaring me. "Good god, Lilly! Must you do that!?" I asked, smiling. She giggled and said "Sometimes...So, what am I gonna be pissed about?"

"Dakota said he heard us talking last night..." I said, weakly smiling. She blushed a little too and said "Oh, crap...Well, he does know we love each other. And I'm sure he knows what a couple in love DO..."

"Yeah, true...I'm sure he understands." I said, kissing her cheek. She smiled and leaned against me a little while I cooked. About then, Dakota came back and blushed when he saw Lilly. "Uh...Hi, Mom..." He said, looking down at his paws as he sat down.

"Morning, honey!" She said, smiling at him. He didn't say anything, but just kept staring down at the ground. "So...You heard us last night, huh?" She asked. He chuckled a little and said "Yeah, I did...Sorry, guys..."

"No, it's fine. Besides, it's not like it's a huge secret, you know." She said. He nodded and looked up at us, saying "Yeah, you're right there. I just never expected you two to...discuss it while Lupa and I were nearby."

"It's okay. Someday, you'll have a wife and kids and they'll hear you both talking about the same thing." I said, chuckling. He blushed and said "Dad, really!?" Lilly laughed and said "Well, it's the truth!" He just sighed and rolled his eyes, laying down next to the fire.

I got up and walked over to the tent, stepping in and gently shaking Lupa awake. "Hey, Lupa...Breakfast time!" I said, smiling. She yawned and opened her eyes, looking up at me and smiled. "Morning, Daddy! I'll be out in a minute!" I nodded and stepped back out, walking back over and sitting next to Lilly. I divided the food up between us all and set a plate down for Lupa when she came out.

She did a few minutes later and sat down to eat while we all talked about how nice the park was or what we should do while we were there. About ten minutes later, we all finished eating, so I tossed the plates in the firepit.

"That was good, Dad!" Dakota said, smiling. I was too and said "Thanks! I know it's nothing special, but it's easy." Lilly leaned against me again and said "So, when are we leaving?"

"In a little bit. Let's wait for Eve, Kevin and Naomi to get here before we go." I said. She nodded and a few minutes later, Naomi came running over and tackled Lupa, making her scream. "Naomi! What're you doing!?" Lupa yelled, trying to push her off. Naomi giggled and said "Good try, but you lose!"

They kept playing for a little while until Eve and Kevin finally walked up. "Wow, she's fast! Left us about a half mile back there..." Eve said, smiling. Lilly giggled and said "Hey, she was excited!" They sat down next to the fire and I said "So, how'd you guys sleep?"

"Oh, just great! Best sleep in a while!" Eve said, giving a sly smile. Dakota noticed and said "Really? You guys, too?" They looked over at him and Kevin said "What do you mean?" He gestured to Lilly and I and Eve sighed, saying "Really, you two? I swear, you're like rabbits...Why would you do that with them around?"

"Mom, don't worry, we didn't. Just...discussed it while we THOUGHT they were asleep." Lilly said, blushing a little. Kevin smiled and said "Oh, really? Well, what was the verdict?" Eve gasped and said "Honey! That's kinda personal, don't you think!?"

Kevin chuckled and said "I'm only joking, Eve...I don't really need to know. So, what's the plan for today?" I smiled and "If you guys wouldn't mind keeping an eye on the kids, Lilly and I need to run up the road for a water bowl. They're going out for a little while with a couple wolves they met yesterday. We'll be back by noon, I promise."

"Yeah, no problem! I'm sure Naomi wants to make up lost playing time as well." Eve said, smiling. About then, Dakota got up and went over to join Naomi and Lupa and started wrestling with them. After a half hour or so, I looked at my watch and it was almost 9AM.

"Woah, we gotta go if we're gonna be back by noon!" I said. Lilly nodded and said "Okay. Sorry to leave you guys, but I don't want Cody going back by himself after what happened yesterday." Eve nodded and said "It's alright, we understand. We'll see you guys soon!"

"Thanks, guys! Dakota, Lupa, come here for a second!" I said, getting their attention. "Yeah, Dad?" They asked as they came over. "Mom and I gotta go now, so Eve and Kevin are in charge. Don't irritate them, okay?" I asked, smiling. They nodded and Lilly and I hugged them and she said "Okay, you two. We'll be back soon, we promise!" After we let them go, we went over to the car and got in, driving off.

* * *

_**Dakota's POV**_

* * *

"So, what do you guys wanna do for a while?" I asked Lupa and Naomi. Lupa shrugged and said "I don't know...How about we play hide-and-seek?" Naomi nodded and said "Sounds good to me!"

"Okay, come on! We should play in the woods so we can hide better." Lupa said and we ran off to the trees. "So, who starts?" I asked. "Well, since it was my idea, you two pick a number between one and ten. Closest one starts." Lupa said. Naomi and I nodded and she said "Three."

"Eight." I said. Lupa nodded and said "Dakota was closest. Number was seven. Now, count to thirty while we hide!" I nodded and turned around to count while they ran off. After getting to thirty, I turned back around, but didn't see them anywhere. I looked down to see their paw-prints in the dirt and started following them, keeping an eye out for anything odd.

After a few minutes of walking, their tracks disappered. "Huh...Must've covered them." I said to myself. I started sniffing the air to try to get one of their scents, but got another one instead. It was definately wolf, but was kinda sweet and fragrant. I started following for a while until I found myself by the lake.

I looked around, but didn't see anyone nearby and the scent was gone. I shrugged it off and turned around, starting to walk back up the hill when I heard someone behind me say "Dakota?"

I spun around to see Crystal walking up to me. "Oh, hey! Didn't expect to see you here." I said, smiling. She was too and said "Me either! What brings you down here?"

"I'm actually looking for my sister and aunt. We're playing a game, but I think I lost them somewhere...Haven't seen them, have you?" I asked. She shook her head and said "No, I haven't seen anyone around here for the last couple hours."

"Well, damn...So, what're you doing here, too?" I asked. "Oh, me? I was just uh...just taking a bath." She quickly said, seeming nervous and jumpy. I looked at her side and said "Well, you didn't get it all then. There's a lot of dirt on your side there." She looked and said "Oh, I guess I missed some. I'll take care of it. Are you guys still coming with us later?"

"Yeah, of course!" I said, smiling. She was too and said "Great! So, we'll see you around noon, right?" I nodded and said "Yep, sounds good!" She giggled a little and I started to smell that scent again, but noticed it was coming from her.

She saw me smelling the air and said "What's wrong?" I shrugged and said "I don't know...It's just that scent. It seems to be coming from you. Smells like you ran into a berry bush or something."

"Oh, that? I have no idea either..." She said, blushing a little. I smiled and said "Well, whatever it is, it sure does smell good!" She blushed much more and said "Well, uh...Th-Thanks! I've gotta run now and take care of a...little problem real quick."

"Oh, okay. Well, it was good to see you again!" I said. She nodded and said "You too! Bye, Dakota!" She quickly turned around and ran off, leaving me to wonder if I said something wrong. "No, she would've told me if I did...Right?" I asked myself. I sat there a few more minutes until I decided to go back upto the campsite.

I walked back up the hill a few minutes until I got there and saw Naomi and Lupa sitting by the firepit, but Grandma and Kevin were gone. I walked over to the them and Lupa said "Well, there you are! We thought you'd gotten lost!"

I chuckled and said "No, I didn't. Ran into Crystal down by the lake." Naomi smiled and said "Who's this "Crystal" you're talking about? Girlfriend?" I blushed and said "No! I mean...I don't know. We're just kinda friends I guess right now."

"Hey, I'm only joking around...How'd you end up by the lake, though?" She asked. I shrugged and said "I was looking for you two, then caught her scent in the air. I followed it down to the lake and we were talking for a bit."

"Oh, okay. So, are they still coming by later?" Lupa asked. I nodded and said "She said they were. After we talked, she said she had to take care of a problem and ran off."

"Kinda odd. You can ask her about it later." Lupa said. I smiled and said "I might. Where did Grandma and Kevin go?" Naomi shrugged and said "They were laying her talking and just suddenly got up and walked off into the woods. Didn't say a thing, just walked off."

Lupa and I looked at each other and couldn't stop from laughing as hard as we could. Naomi was confused and said "What's so funny!?" I stopped laughing long enough to say "Think about it...They just walk off without telling you where they're going. What do you think they're probably gonna do?"

She thought a moment and said "Oh, you're just sick!" Lupa was still laughing and said "Yeah, but he's probably right, you know!" Naomi sighed and said "Probably, but I don't really care, honestly. They do that enough at night..."

"You mean, you hear them?" Lupa asked. Naomi nodded and said "Yeah, but I hardly notice anymore. They know and try to be quiet, but sometime Mom can get a little loud." Lupa giggled and said "Well, I'm sure they don't mean to do that."

"Oh, I know. I mean, Mom's talked to me all about that kinda thing already. I know what it is and why they do it, so it doesn't bother me any." She said. I nodded and then she said "Well, I'm gonna take a little nap until Cody and Lilly get back. Do you mind waking me then?"

"Sure, no problem! I think I will, too..." I said, yawning. Lupa did too and we all laid down by the firepit, curling up and quickly falling asleep. I dreamed that Lupa, Crystal, Shadow and I were all down by the lake, but Crystal wanted to walk with just me for a little bit. We were talking, but I couldn't tell what was said.

It was going good until I was woken back up. I yawned and opened my eyes to see Grandma Eve standing next to me. "Hey, sleepyhead! Your Mom and Dad are back!" I instantly got up and turned around to see them getting out of the car. Lupa was awake already and we both ran over to them, immediately hugging them.

"Hey, buddy!" Dad said as I hugged him while Lupa hugged Mom. "Hi, Dad!" I said, smiling. We all let go of each other and he said "How was it while we were gone?"

"It was great! We were playing hide-and-seek, but Dakota kinda blew it..." Naomi said, smiling. Dad looked down at me and said "Oh, and why's that?" I smiled and said "Could I talk to you about that in private?"

"Sure, let me put some water in the bowl for you guys real quick." He said, taking it over to a water faucet and filling it. He brought it back over and set it down, saying "Alright, there we go. Come on, let's go over by the car." I nodded and followed him over and we sat down on the other side of it.

"So, what's the problem?" He asked, smiling. I shrugged and said "I don't know if it's a problem of not...While we were playing, I happened to come across Crystal down by the lake." He nodded and said "Okay, and? What happened?"

"Well, I found her by a kinda sweet smell that I followed. We talked for a few minutes until I mentioned it to her, how I thought it was a nice smelling scent. I saw her blush and she said she had to run off to take care of some little problem." I said.

He chuckled and said "Alright...I'm gonna tell you something that's probably gonna shock you, just so you know." I nodded and he said "That scent you smelled, how it was sweet...That was probably the scent of her heat."

"Heat? What's that?" I asked, confused. He smiled and said "Heat is something that happens a few times a year for all female wolves. They come into it when they're body is ready to have kids, if you know what I'm getting at here."

My eyes went wide and I said "When they're ready...Do you mean..._sex_?" He chuckled and said "Yep, exactly!"

"But...I...Crystal...What!?" I yelled, stammering. He laughed and said "What do you mean "what"? You know what I mean."

"But, Dad! Hang on, I need a minute..." I said and started to faint, collapsing onto the ground and blacking out.

* * *

_**Lilly's POV**_

* * *

Cody and Dakota were over by the car talking while I was sitting next to Mom and Kevin and Naomi and Lupa were playing around. I saw Cody stand up next to the car and walk back over toward us, carrying Dakota, who looked to be asleep.

He laid him down inside the tent and I said "What happened?" He chuckled and said "Come here..." I got up and followed him back over beside the car. We sat down and he said "Dakota fainted while we were talking."

"Fainted? Why, is he sick?" I asked, worried. He smiled and said "No, not sick. Just nervous, I think." I was confused and said "Nervous? Why would he be nervous?"

"From what he told me, it seems Crystal is in heat right now. I told him what that means and what could happen...And he fainted." He said, chuckling. I giggled and said "Really? Wow...And I thought all guys are thrilled when something like that happens..."

"Like I said, he's probably just nervous. Has Lupa come into heat yet?" He asked. "Not that I've noticed...Lupa, come here, honey!" She yelled over to Lupa, who came running over to us. "Yeah, Mom?" She asked.

"Have you been feeling any different the last few days?" She asked. Lupa shook her head and said "No, not really...Actually, this morning I was feeling kinda warm. Mostly around my stomach and...well, you know. Down there..."

"Let me feel your belly..." Lilly said, putting a paw to Lupa's stomach. After a few seconds, Lilly sighed and said "Well, guess what...You're in heat." Lupa's eyes went wide and she said "Wait, what!? Now!? But, we were going with Shadow and Crystal later!"

Cody and I looked at each other and he said "You guys still can, as long as you're careful around him. Who knows how he might react to you being in heat. Just keep an eye on him and if he starts to get aggressive or anything, just RUN straight back here, okay?"

She nodded and said "Okay, Daddy." I smiled a little and said "Alright, honey. Just remember, he WILL pick up on the scent you put out right now. Even I can smell it...Remember to tell him no, okay?"

"Got it, Mom. What about Dakota?" She asked. Cody smiled and said "I already talked to him about it. He fainted because of that..."

"Because of...ME being in heat?" She asked. I giggled and said "No, not you, honey. Crystal is, too." Lupa smiled and said "Oh! Must've been kinda a shock to him, huh?" Cody laughed and said "Seems so! From how it sounds, he really likes her and she seems to him."

After a couple more minutes, we all got up and went back over to the firepit and Lupa went back to playing with Naomi. About then, Dakota woke back up and stumbled out of the tent, looking groggy.

"Hey, son. How're you feeling?" Cody asked, smiling. Dakota looked at him and just blushed before turning his head away. Cody got back up and walked over to him, saying "Come on, let's talk a little more." They went off a little bit into the woods for privacy while I laid down by the fire, watching Naomi and Lupa.

* * *

_**Cody's POV**_

* * *

"Dad, I'm scared...What if Crystal wants to have se-...mate?" Dakota asked, blushing heavily. I started rubbing his back and said "Dakota, it's really nothing to be scared about. It's all perfectly natural. It's not just if SHE wants to, you know...You both want to if you're going to do it."

"Okay, but say we do, not that I'm saying we will...What would happen if she gets pregnant?" He asked, his ears back. I smiled and said "Then you'll be a father. All be it, a little soon...But, I know you'd be a good one."

"You really think so?" He asked, smiling a little. I nodded and said "Of course I do." He smiled more and said "But, how could I raise them since we live do far away?"

"I tell you what...I'll talk to your mother about this a little tonight, but if you two fall in love and DO end up mating, we'll see how she'd feel about coming to live with us." I said. His ears perked up and he said "Really, Dad!?"

"Yes, really. Just how much do you like her already?" I asked, chuckling. He nervously laughed and said "Well, even though we don't really know each other, I do kinda like her. More then just kinda, actually...I have this little feeling that she's a really sweet girl."

"Then when you guys are out later, ask if she'd like to walk with just you for a little while and really get to know her. Find out in your heart if she's someone you could really love." I said. He smiled and said "Okay, I will! Thanks, Dad!"

I hugged him and said "You're welcome, Dakota. Now, how about we get back over with everyone else and relax for a bit? Still about an hour until they'll be here." He nodded and we walked back to the campsite a few minutes away, his tail wagging the entire time.

* * *

_**Wow, yet another new chapter! Sounds like Dakota and Lupa have an interesting day ahead of them! Wonder if maybe they'll fall in love with Crystal and Shadow...That would be pretty cool for them all, but are Lilly and Cody ready to be grandparents already? Who knows what might come in the next couple chapters...Remember to review after you've read!**_


	44. Chapter 44

We were all sitting by the firepit, just talking and laughing for a while until Crystal and Shadow finally arrived. Dakota smiled over at them, saying "Hey, guys!" Crystal smiled too and said "Hi! You guys must be family?"

"Yep. I'm Cody, he and Lupa's Dad and this is Lilly, their mother." I said, smiling at them. Lilly was too and said "It's nice to meet you both! Are you two from around here?" Crystal nodded and said "We have a den down by the lake."

"Oh, okay. So, Dakota said you're brother and sister?" I asked. Shadow smiled and said "Yep. We kinda stick together all the time." I nodded and said "You guys probably wanna go now, so we won't hold you up any longer."

"Thanks, Daddy! We'll be back after while, okay?" Lupa asked, her tail wagging. Lilly smiled and said "Of course, honey! You two just have fun!" Dakota nodded and said "Okay, see you guys later then." They all walked off together toward the lake and Lilly said "Think they'll be alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. Crystal and Shadow don't seem like they'd hurt anyone." I said, rubbing her back. She nodded and laid down, saying "Well, I'm gonna take a little nap. Can you wake me up in a little while?"

"Alright, love. See you after while." I said, leaning down and kissing her. She purred and closed her eyes, falling asleep after a couple minutes. Eve was smiling and said "We're gonna go back to our den now to relax. We'll be back after dinner, okay?"

"Sure thing! Hopefully Kate comes over, too." I said. She nodded and Kevin said "Okay, see you later then!" Naomi got up with them and they walked off to their den, leaving Lilly and I by the firepit. I laid back next to her and gently pulled her closer, rubbing her back again started to fall asleep after a few minutes.

* * *

_**Dakota's POV**_

* * *

We were all walking down the hill toward the lake when Shadow said "How about we go swimming instead? It's pretty warm already." Lupa, Crystal and I all nodded and Lupa said "That sounds great! It'd be nice to cool off a little." I hadn't said anything since we'd left, which I think was starting to get to Crystal.

She started slowing down a little, letting Lupa and Shadow get ahead of us a little bit. "How come you're being so quiet?" She asked. I smiled and said "I don't know...Because I'm next to a beautiful girl?" She blushed heavily and said "Aw, thank you! You're real sweet! I'm sure the girls back home are always looking at you."

"Actually, not really. I don't really see that many." I said. She looked suprised and said "Oh, really? So...you don't have a girlfriend then?" I nervously smiled and said "No...Do you...have a boyfriend?"

She blushed a little again and said "No, not yet anyway." It was a bit of a surprise to me to hear someone as stunning as her was single! "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..." I said. She smiled and said "No, don't be. Most of the guys around here are total jerks and only have one thing on their mind. Well, except for Shadow...He's the nicest guy you'll ever meet! He'd never hurt anyone unless they gave him a good reason to."

"That's good to know. I just don't like fighting at all...Must sound wimpy to you, huh?" I asked, weakly smiling. She shook her head and said "Not at all, we don't either. We're always getting into a fight with others over food, so we just can't stand it anymore."

"Neither can I. There was a bit of an...incident a couple days ago when we were on our way here." I said. "What happened?" She asked, curious. I told her about the wolf attack and what I did to save Dad and how he saved me. She smiled and said "You saved each others lives...You really look up to him, don't you?"

I nodded and said "Yeah, I do...He's the best! I'm glad he's our Dad instead of some possibly insane, killer wolf!" She giggled and said "Yeah, no doubt!" We kept walking a few more minutes until we got to the lake. Shadow and Lupa immediately ran in and I was about to as well when Crystal said "Hey, wanna walk for a bit more? I really enjoy talking to you..."

I smiled and said "Sure, sounds good to me!" She smiled and we kept walking along the lake, talking the entire time. She was curious as to what our home was like, living in the city and all. I told her how great it was, how we didn't need to worry about fighting over food or with other wolves.

"Sounds like a really nice place!" She said. I nodded and said "It really is! Probably the best place to live! The vet is just a few minutes away from us, so if we get sick, we can get taken care of really quick."

"That's cool! Have you been sick before?" She asked. I shook my head and said "Not that I know of. I've gotten shots that keep me from getting sick." She looked confused and said "Shots? Like...hunters?"

I laughed and said "No, not quite...It's a kind of medicine they give you through a little needle they stick in you. Hardly hurts at all and only takes a few seconds." She nodded and said "Oh, okay! What do some of them do?"

"Well, the main one is a rabies shot. If I were to get bit by a rabid animal, I wouldn't get rabies because of it." I said. She smiled and said "Yeah, we've gotta be careful about that...There ARE rabid wolves here, but we don't see them often."

"Are you one of them?" I asked, chuckling. She giggled and said "I don't know...Want me to bite you to find out?" I smiled and said "No, I'm good! Besides, you'd probably enjoy it too much..."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, saying "You're a goofball, you know that?" I nodded and said "I know! So, enough about me and where we live...How about you tell me about yourself?"

"Well, there's not much to tell. You know Shadow's my brother and we live nearby...What else is there to know?" She asked. I shrugged and said "What about your parents?" Her smile went away and I immediately knew I shouldn't have asked.

"Our parents abandoned us here when we were just pups. A lone wolf found and raised us until we could take care of ourselves. He left us one morning before we even woke up. We never got to say goodbye..." She said, tears in her eyes. I felt bad for bringing it up and said "Crystal, I'm sorry I even asked...I didn't mean to get you upset."

She wiped them away and said "No, it's not your fault. You had every right to ask. It's been a while since that happened, but it still gets me down sometimes." I weakly smiled and said "Well, he must've done a good job raising you guys since you've survived on your own."

"Thanks! How about we take a little break? I'm getting thirsty." She said. I nodded and we stopped next to the lake, sitting down and getting a drink of water. I saw her looking at me through the water, which made me blush and her giggle when she saw me doing the same.

She finished before I did and laid down, stretching out. I couldn't help but look at her body, which I found to be amazing! I blushed more and looked away before she noticed me staring at her. When I was done drinking, I laid down as well and she said "So, I've got a question for you..."

"Well, what is it?" I asked, smiling. She blushed a little now and said "How come you've never asked if I were in heat?" I blushed again too and said "I knew you were, but just didn't wanna bring it up incase it made you uncomfortable."

"Aw, that's sweet! I was beginning to think you'd never even noticed." She said, smiling a little. I was too and said "Believe me, I've noticed! That scent you have is REALLY nice! Smells kinda like berries and honey."

"Well, thanks! I always thought guys only like it because I'm in heat." She said. I shook my head and said "Only the jerks would. Guys who ACTUALLY care about a girl put them ahead of themselves." She giggled and said "Then you must care about me!"

I smiled and said "I do! You're really sweet, you're funny...a lot of fun to be with and to top it all off, you're absolutely beautiful!" She blushed and turned her head away, saying "Oh, you're just saying that..."

I laid my paw on hers and said "No, I really mean it." She looked back at me, smiling and I found myself staring into her eyes, lost in their beauty. They were a really nice orange that seemed to glow.

"See something you like?" She asked, giggling. I nodded and said "You're eyes...They're beautiful!" She blushed a little again said "Aw, thanks! Yours are really nice, too! That blue is kinda...sexy!" Now I blushed, but much more then her and said "Th-Thanks!" She giggled again and laid her head down, never moving her paw from under mine.

I laid my head down as well and we just laid there smiling and staring at each others eyes, both of us blushing the entire time. She suddenly moved her head over and rubbed her nose on mine, making me eyes go wide.

"Wh-what was that for!?" I asked, stunned. She giggled said "Because...I really like you!" I smiled and said "I'm really liking you, too!" She smiled too and moved a little closer to me, gently leaning against me and closing her eyes.

"Getting tired?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yeah, I think I'm gonna take a quick nap. You don't mind, do you?" I shook my head and said "Not at all. Want me to wake you up later?"

"If you wouldn't mind..." She said, sounding tired. I smiled and said "Okay, I will. See you later then!" She smiled too and said "Okay, see you later!" I gently got a bit closer to her and she started purring, which told me it was okay. She leaned against me more and I laid my head down, closing my eyes too. She picked her head up and laid it on my neck, still purring.

I smiled and chuckled, which made her giggle a little. After a couple minutes, I heard her starting to snore a little and I started to doze off, falling asleep too.

* * *

_**Lupa's POV**_

* * *

Shadow and I were laying on the bank after swimming for a while, just talking. He was so much fun to be with that I never even remembered I was in heat. He never brought it up, which I thought was really sweet of him, but I was sure he knew I was.

We had been laying there for about an hour now, just enjoying each other. I could see him smelling the air and knew he was smelling my scent. "I know what you're smelling...I'm in heat right now." I said, blushing a little.

"I know you are. Are you uncomfortable at all being around me right now?" He asked. I smiled and said "No, actually, not at all!" He smiled too and said "Well, that's good, I take it! If you start to, just let me know and I'll give you some space, okay?"

"Okay, I will. Thank you...I know I said it already, but you're really sweet..." I said, laying my head against his neck. He smiled more and said "Well, thanks! I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me."

I nodded and looked around, noticing Dakota and Crystal were still gone. "Huh...I figured they'd come back by now." He looked around too and said "Me too. Just as long as he doesn't do anything to hurt her..."

"I told you that you don't need to worry about Dakota. He's the sweetest and kindest wolf you'll ever meet." I said, smiling. He was too and said "Okay, I trust you..."

I nodded and said "I'm feeling kinda sleepy from swimming so long...Mind if I get a little sleep real quick?" He shook his head and said "No, not at all. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye out for anything weird or anything."

I smiled and cautiously cuddled up against him, laying my head down and against his shoulder. I could tell he was nervous from me being so close, but I just felt so safe and comfortable with him. Something inside me was telling me I could trust him and not to worry. I started to fall asleep soon after, feeling like I was getting warmer all over just from being next to him.

* * *

_**Lilly's POV**_

* * *

I had fallen asleep after the kids left. I wasn't asleep long before I felt Cody nudge me awake. "Come on, love. It's almost dinner time." He said, gently shaking my shoulder. I yawned and stretched out, sleepily saying "What time is it?"

"Almost five. You've been asleep for a few hours." He said, chuckling. I smiled and said "Wow...Are the kids back yet?"

"No, not yet. They're probably having too much fun to wanna come back already." He said, smiling. I giggled and said "Probably. What do you think of Crystal and Shadow?" He shrugged and said "They seem nice enough, but we should really talk to them for a while and get to know them better. I'm sure Dakota and Lupa'll find out a lot about them, though."

"Yeah, me too. So, what's for dinner?" I asked. He chuckled and said "Ribs sound good?" I nodded and said "That sounds great! How long until they're ready?"

"Probably about an hour. I've still gotta start them." He said. I nodded and he got up, going over to the car to get the ribs and stuff to cook them with. He came back over and started a fire before laying them out on the grill over the firepit. It wasn't long until they started sizzling and that amazing smell start to fill the air. My mouth instantly started watering from the smell.

"Well, someone's hungry!" He said, chuckling. I giggled and said "I know I am! That already smells great! Won't take long until the kids smell it and come back, I'm sure!" He nodded and said "Probably. You know Dakota when he smells food..." I smiled and said "I'll be right back. Gotta use the bathroom real quick."

"Okay, just be careful." He said, kissing my cheek. I got up and turned around toward the woods, starting to walk off when he suddenly gave my butt a gently slap. I turned to look at him and smiled, saying "What was that for!?"

"Because I can!" He said, laughing. I happily sighed and continued walking, quickly finding a place to do my business. When I was done, I walked back over to him and sat down, saying "There, I feel better now!"

He chuckled and put his around around me, slowly stroking my side and making me purr. I leaned against him and said "So, how long do you think until they're back? Just a guess..."

"Hm...Maybe about a half hour or so. I think they'll come back as soon as they smell it." He said. I smiled and said "Good, that leaves us enough time to have a little fun then!" He did too and said "How did I know you were going there?"

I giggled and said "I guess you just know me pretty good. So, what do you say?" He pulled me into a deep kiss that made me purr even louder and I moved so I was sitting in front of him, putting my paws up on his shoulders.

He started kissing my neck and the top of my chest, which made me softly moan in pleasure and my womanhood heat up and moisten. "Oh god...I love you..." I whispered in his ear and gently bit it. He chuckled and said "I love you too, Lilly...So much..."

* * *

_**Dakota's POV**_

* * *

I started to stir from feeling something moving next to me. I slowly opened my eyes to see Crystal waking up and stretching. I smiled and said "Oh, you're awake!" She looked at me and smiled too, saying "Yeah, I just woke up..."

"How'd you sleep?" I asked. She giggled and said "Oh my god, I slept amazingly well!" I chuckled and said "Well, good! I think your stretching woke me up."

"Oh, sorry...Didn't mean to..." She said, looking sad. I licked her cheek and said "Hey, it's alright. I'm not upset about it." She smiled again and sat up, saying "Well, think we oughta head back now? The sun's starting to go down now."

"If you want to. Personally, I don't mind staying out with you! I'm having more fun today then I can remember ever having!" I said, smiling. She blushed a little, saying "Aw...How sweet! But, don't you think your parents might be getting worried about you two?"

"Our Mom, possibly. Dad, not so much. I could tell he knew we'd be alright." I said. She nodded and said "Well, either way. How about we at least go join Shadow and Lupa?"

"That sounds good! They're probably still swimming, if I know her. She loves to swim!" I said, chuckling. She smiled and I got up, walking off next to her. "Hey, Dakota?" She asked, a little nervousness in her voice. I looked at her and said "Yeah, Crystal?"

"Do you think we should...I don't know, go out? Like, date?" She asked, blushing a bit. My heart picked up some and I said "If you'd like to, then I'd love to! I really enjoy being with you and, honestly...I don't want today to end!"

She smiled again and said "I would love to go out with you, too!" I smiled too and said "Well, that's great! I didn't know you liked me that much!" She giggled and rubbed her head against mine, making me blush now, but I returned it and she purred a little.

After a few minutes of walking, I could feel her staring at me. I looked over at her out of the corner of my eye and sure enough, she was. I smiled and said "Okay, what're you staring at me for?"

She turned her head away and said "I wasn't..." I chuckled and said "Yeah, sure...I saw you!" She looked back up at me and said "Okay, I was...I just got caught up by your eyes again."

"I could say the same for yours, you know..." I said, licking her cheek. She giggled a little and leaned against me a little, resting her head against my neck. I smiled and we kept walking, not saying anything since we were just enjoying each other. I suddenly felt her tail around mine, wrapping around it. She looked up at me with a super cute smile on her face that I immediately fell in love with!

About ten minutes later, we finally got to where Lupa and Shadow were and could see them laying together and what looked to be...kissing! I was starting to get mad at him, but then realized that she was enjoying it. We walked up to them and I said "Hey, you two!"

Lupa looked over at me and said "Oh, you guys are back! It's about time!" I chuckled and said "Yeah, yeah...So, what were you two just doing?" She blushed and said "N-Nothing, just talking..."

Crystal looked over at Shadow, who blushed too and said "Okay, maybe not JUST talking...If I said we decided to date, would you be angry with me, Dakota?" I smiled and said "No, and for one good reason...We kinda did the same."

Lupa giggled and said "Oh, really now? Is that why you two were gone so long? First date went pretty good?" I blushed now and Crystal said "Not how you're saying. We are going out now, though..."

"Well, I'm happy for you both!" Shadow said, smiling. I was too and said "Same here! How about we head back to our campsite now? I think Dad's probably got dinner cooking." Lupa nodded and said "Good idea. Shadow, Crystal, you guys care to join us?"

"Oh, no thank you. We've got our own dinner back home." Crystal said, smiling. I was a little sad she said no, but understood. "Well, I was hoping you could, but it's alright. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I asked, smiling at her. She quickly nodded and said "Definately!" I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss, surprising her. She blushed a little, but smiled at me even more.

"I get to see you again too, right?" Shadow asked. Lupa smiled and said "Of course you do! You guys can come by tomorrow if you like!" He nodded and said "Okay, we will. Bye, Lupa..." She nuzzled him and said "Bye, Shadow. See you later!" He and Crystal started to walk away to their home, leaving us by ourselves.

Lupa sadly sighed and said "I really didn't want him to go..." I looked over at her and said "I know how you feel, believe me. You really like him, don't you?" She nodded and said "Like is an understatement! When we were kissing earlier...I don't know...I just felt so good, like it was only us in the world and time was standing still."

"So, it's more like love then?" I asked, smiling. She was too and said "I think so...What about you and Crystal?" I nodded and said "Pretty much the same for me. I don't know how I'm gonna make it through the night without thinking of her."

We got up and started walking back to the campsite, starting to smell meat cooking as we got closer. When we finally got there, we saw Dad sitting next to the firepit and Mom asleep next to him, loudly purring. He saw us coming up the trail and smiled, saying "Hey, you two! Have a good day?"

"Yeah, more like amazing!" Lupa said, smiling too. He nodded and said "Not surpising considering how long you've been gone. Where's Shadow and Crystal? I figured they'd come back with you guys."

"They went back to their den for dinner. Said they had their own." I said. "Well, that's alright. So, do you think they're good friends?" He asked. Lupa giggled and said "Don't be mad, but Shadow's definately more then just a friend!"

Dad looked at me and I said "Same with Crystal! I think I love her, Dad..." He smiled and said "You know, I had a feeling you would say that...And let me guess...You love Shadow, Lupa?" She nodded and said "I'm pretty sure! I've never felt better then when I was with him!"

"Well, I know I'm happy for you both, but I can't say how your mother might react." He said, chuckling. I smiled and said "Yeah, good point...Is she feeling okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Just tired, I think..." He said. I nodded and said "Oh, okay. How long until dinner's ready?" He smiled and said "About twenty minutes. Hope you guys are hungry!"

* * *

_**Well, sounds like Dakota and Lupa might've found their loves! Hope Shadow and Crystal feel the same toward them! Wonder how Lilly might react when she hears about it, though. Just gotta wait for the next chapter to find out! In the next chapter, there's gonna be a couple late-night "visitors", so who know's what that might bring!**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**Cody's POV**_

* * *

After we had all eaten dinner, we decided to just relax by the fire and enjoy the evening. We were talking about their day with Shadow and Crystal while we waited to see if Eve, Kevin and Naomi were coming back along with Kate and her mate.

"We just swam around for most of the day. After that, we kinda got to talking a bit and...well, we decided to go out." Lupa said, smiling and blushing a little. "He hasn't tried to do anything because of your heat, has he?" Lilly asked.

"No, actually, he didn't. In fact, he made sure I was comfortable being around him right now and even said he'd go if I need a little space." She said. Lilly nodded and said "Well, that's sweet of him! At least we know he could be a good guy. What about you and Crystal, Dakota?"

"Well...We decided to date, too. We get along really good and I know I've definately got feelings for her." He said. I smiled and said "Sounds like she's really got your attention then! What about Crystal's heat? Does that have any effect on how you feel about her?"

"No, not really. I mean, yeah, I know she's in heat and would be...ready, body wise. But, that doesn't mean she's really mentally. If she's not, then no, I won't try anything with her. That also doesn't mean I feel anything less for her." He said. Lilly smiled and said "Wow, Dakota...I never heard you say ANYTHING like that before!"

"Me either! You must really care about her!" Lupa said. He smiled and said "I do! Mom, can I ask you something...about girls?" Lilly giggled and said "Sure, honey, what is it?"

"Well...Now this may be awkward, but when you're in heat, what keeps you from practically throwing yourself onto Dad? I know heat can mess with your mind..." He said, blushing. Lilly was too a little and said "I just try to keep calm and tell myself it's not THAT bad. Most of the time it works, but there ARE some times when I really DO need to...well, you know that part."

"So...Let's say Crystal were to start to lose control of herself. How could I get through to her and get her calmed down?" He asked. She thought a moment and said "Back when Kate and I were pups, Mom told us that if someone were starting to get a little too crazy or anything, bite their ear. Apperantly the sudden shock will snap them out of it. I've never had to, so I can't tell you if it works or not."

He nodded and said "So, bite her ear...I don't wanna hurt her, though..." I chuckled and said "You won't, trust me. Watch..." I reached up and pinched Lilly's ear rather hard, which made her flinch a little, but she didn't seem to be in pain. "Didn't hurt, did it?" I asked, smiling at her.

She giggled and said "No, not at all. Did get my attention though, you ass..." I smiled and kissed her cheek, making her purr. Lupa and Dakota smiled too and said "Well, I'd say it would work then!"

After about ten minutes or so, we saw Eve, Kevin, Naomi, Kate and a guy with her coming over. "Hey, guys!" Eve said, smiling. Lilly smiled and said "Hi! Glad you guys could come by again tonight!"

"Well, we kinda had to so you could meet my mate! Everyone, this is Chris! Chris, this is my family!" Kate said, smiling at him. He was smiling too and said "Great to meet you all! So, judging by what Eve said, you must be Cody, right?"

I chuckled and said "Yep, that's me! Nice to meet you!" I shook his hand and he said "You too! You must be Lilly then?" Lilly smiled and said "Right! It's great to finally meet you! This is Lupa and Dakota, our kids. Say hi, guys!"

"Hi!" They both said, smiling too. Kate giggled and said "You two are so lucky!" Lilly giggled too and said "Thanks, Kate! I'm surprised you guys don't have kids, too!"

"Well, we've been talking about, but probably won't until we can get our own place to live. Our home is kinda small as it is." Kate said. I nodded and said "I know how you feel. Our place is rather small too, but has just enough room for us all."

"Where do you guys live?" Kate asked. "Down in Montana. Little town called "Kalispell"." Lilly said. Chris smiled and said "Oh, really? I've heard that's a really nice place!"

"Oh, we love it there!" Lilly said, smiling. Kate was too and said "I'll bet! We've seen pictured of it and I'd love to live there, too! We live down in Utah, just outside of Salt Lake City."

"Oh, that's cool! Does the salt in the air bother you?" I asked, curious. She shrugged and said "Sometimes it'll build up in my fur, but it washes out easy." We spent another two hours or so just talking and laughing. Kate was definately a lot of fun and so was Chris!

Around 10PM, Kate yawned and looked over at Chris, saying "Well, you ready to go, babe? I'm about ready to fall asleep..." He smiled and said "Sure. It was great to meet you all!"

"Yeah, you too! Hopefully we'll see you again soon!" Lilly said, smiling at him. He nodded and Kate said "We'll come by again soon, we promise!"

"We're gonna head home as well. Seems someone is ready for bed..." Eve said, gesturing to Naomi, who was about to fall asleep. I smiled and said "Okay, see you all sometime soon!" After everyone said goodbye, they all got up and walked back to their den or campsite, leaving us sitting by the fire, which was starting to go out.

Lilly yawned and stretched out, saying "I think I'm ready for some sleep, too. Coming, babe?" I smiled and said "I'll be right in. Just gonna stay up until the fire goes out." She nodded and got up, turning around to the tent. As she started to walk towards it, she brushed her butt and tail under my chin, making me smile. I looked over at her and she was smiling slyly as she walked into the tent.

"If it's okay, I think I'm gonna sleep out here tonight. I got a bit too warm in the tent last night." Dakota said, laying down. Lupa nodded and said "Me too. Is it okay, Dad?" I smiled and said "Of course, just let us know if you need anything, okay?" They both nodded and I said "Alright. Goodnight, you two!"

"Night, Daddy!" Lupa said, smiling at me. I leaned over and kissed her cheek, saying "Night, baby girl!" She giggled and I got up, walking into the tent to see Lilly laying on the bed under the blanket, her tail wagging. I closed the door and laid down next to her, immediately being kissed.

"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted...How about we get some sleep?" I asked, smiling at her. She smiled too and said "That sounds good, but can you do me a favor? Can you give me a massage?"

"Anything for you, love..." I said, kissing her again. She purred and I rolled onto my back, pulling her up onto my chest. She relaxed on me and I started massaging her back, making her purr and let out a soft, pleasureful growl. "Mmm...That feels great..." She purred, laying her head on my shoulder.

I could feel that familar heat radiating off her belly and from around her womanhood. "Lilly?" I whispered in her ear. "Hmm?" She quietly asked. "Are you in heat again?" I asked and she smiled, whispering "Yes, I am. Can you tell?"

"Yeah, you could say that. Now I know why you wanted a massage..." I said, chuckling. She giggled and said "Actually, I just REALLY wanted one! But, now that you bring it up, let's do something tonight. Not much since we're both tired, but just a little something."

"What'd you have in mind?" I asked, kissing her neck. She purred and said "First, lose the clothes..." I pulled my clothes off as fast I could from her laying on me and she said "Much better...Wow, your body heat is amazing!"

I smiled and said "Not as amazing as yours, though! All your heat is going right to my...well, you know." She giggled and said "I can tell! I can feel it against me...I know what I wanna do now."

"What's that?" I asked, starting to massage her hips. She lifted her head and said "Just put yourself inside me...Let's fall asleep like that. I don't feel the need to really do anything, but I really wanna feel you."

"That sounds good to me!" I said, smiling. She lifted her butt up a little and I lined myself up with her entrance. She slowly lowered her hips down onto me, softly moaning as I easily slid into her. "Ohh, yes...I love you!" She said, nuzzling me. I kissed her forehead and said "I love you too, Lilly...God, you feel amazing! Your fluids are just pouring out!"

"I know, I can feel it! Just shows you how much I love this!" She said, giggling and laid her head back down on my shoulder. I kept massaging her, making her purr and moan until she fell asleep. I gently kissed her neck and quietly said "Goodnight, love...I love you!" She purred in her sleep and mumbled something, but I didn't understand it. I started to fall asleep as well as I massaged her and eventually did after a few minutes.

* * *

_**Dakota's POV**_

* * *

Mom, Dad and Lupa had all fallen asleep about twenty minutes ago. I stayed up a little while thinking about Crystal, my mind remembering every little detail of our day. I was smiling to myself thinking about her and thought _"What is it about her that's got me so...hooked?"_

When I couldn't come up with a good answer, I asked myself _"Am I in love with her? No, can't be...We just met the other day! Nobody can fall in love THAT fast...right?" _I laid my head down and closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep since I was tired.

I dreamed her and I were sitting by the lake in the glow of the moonlight, just leaning against each other like we were earlier. Without warning, we turned to look at each other and started kissing! After a few seconds, I pulled back and said _"Crystal, don't you think this is still rather soon?"_

_"I did at first...But, I can't try to tell my heart no any longer. I...I love you, Dakota..." _She said, smiling a little. Even in my dream, I felt my heart skip a beat and I said _"I lo...I love you, too...But..."_

_"No, you don't need to say it...You don't want to be with me." _She said, putting her paw on my shoulder. I didn't say anything, so she pushed me a little, saying _"Dakota? Dakota, are you okay?"_

_"Dakota...Dakota? Hey..._Dakota!" I heard her say, but much louder this time. She sharply pushed my shoulder, which woke me up. My eyes shot open to see someone standing next to me. I quickly scrambled to my feet, my eyes trying to adjust to the darkness since the fire went out already.

"Dakota?" I heard Crystal's voice whisper. I looked a little harder and saw her glowing orange eyes where the strange wolf was standing. "Crystal?" I quietly asked. She nodded and said "Yeah, it's me. You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good. You just kinda surprised me..." I said, finally seeing her as my eyes adjusted. She quietly giggled and said "Sorry..."

"No, it's okay. What're you doing here this time of night?" I asked, yawning. "Well...I was just out walking for a bit before I went to bed...Oh, fuck it! I wanted to see you again!" She said, walking up and nuzzling me.

"You...You did!?" I asked, surprised. She quickly nodded and said "After we left earlier, I started to really miss you...I don't know why, but I started to feel depressed and cried myself to sleep after a little bit."

"Crystal...You could've just come back then." I said, weakly smiling. She was too and said "I know, and I don't know why I didn't."

"It's alright. What do you say we take a walk? It's a nice night." I said. She smiled more and said "That'd be great!" I got up and we started walking over to the trail that led down to the lake, her tail wagging the entire time.

"Does Shadow know you're gone?" I asked. She shook her head and said "He had fallen asleep already when I left. I think he's really missing Lupa right now, though."

"Why's that?" I asked, smiling. She giggled and said "Because after we got back to our den, he wouldn't stop talking about how beautiful and sweet she is! He was even talking in his sleep about her!"

"Oh, wow! I bet she'd be surprised to hear that!" I said, laughing. She giggled again and rubbed her head against mine, saying "God, I missed you...But, why? WHY did I miss you so much!?"

"Maybe I'm just that awesome of a guy?" I asked, smiling. She was too and said "Maybe...How's your night been?" I chuckled and said "Pretty good. Got to meet my aunt's mate finally!"

"Oh, that's cool! You guys never met before?" She asked. I shook my head and said "No, I've never actually met neither her nor her mate before."

"Wow...Is he pretty nice?" She asked. I nodded and said "Yeah, he really is! Thing that surprised me is that he's a human!"

"Like your dad?" She asked, smiling. I was too and said "Yeah, exactly!" She giggled and said "Cool! I'll bet that was interesting, huh?"

I nodded and said "Yeah, it was." We kept walking a while until we got down to the lake. It was a full moon and it reflected perfectly off the water, giving her fur a beautiful glow! She noticed me staring at her and soon realized why. She blushed and said "Find something interesting?"

"You're absolutely gorgeous tonight!" I said, smiling. She was too and said "Aw, thank you! Your eyes kinda light up in the moon...It's REALLY sexy!" Now I blushed and said "You think so?"

She nodded and said "Yeah, I really like it!" I smiled and said "I love how the moonlight reflects off your fur! It makes YOU really sexy!" She giggled and said "Oh, really?" I nodded and she got ahead of me a little bit, suddenly stopping in the moonlight in a sexy pose that made me stop in my tracks.

She looked more the just gorgeous how she was standing! The soft light perfectly outlined her curves and the way her tail curled up over her back just added to her beauty. I felt a twinge of excitement in my wolfhood seeing her like that. She giggled and said "Seems you like this a lot, too!"

I could only nod and she giggled again, coming over and nuzzling me. We ended up nuzzling each other for a few minutes and I could hear her breathing getting more rapid and shallow. I was about to ask if she was okay when I started to smell the scent of her heat getting much stronger. I then realized she was getting excited and pulled away, saying "Crystal, do you need to relax for a minute?"

She blushed and said "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it...I'm alright, though." I smiled a little and said "You're sure?" She nodded and said "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay, just making sure." I said, smiling more. She happened to look up at the moon and I saw a new sparkle in her eyes, like something was making her really happy. She sat down next to me and started quietly howling to the moon in a beautiful melody that gripped me by the heart.

I didn't even try to stop myself from joining her and I did, howling the same song she was. I saw her smile and she leaned against me, her nose right next to mine. We kept quietly howling for a few minutes and I knew right then I was falling in love with her.

We eventually finished howling a few minutes later and she brought her muzzle down, her eyes closed with tears in them. I was smiling and gently nudged her cheek with my nose, trying to resist all the sudden telling her how I felt about her.

She turned her head to face me and slowly opened her eyes, a brighter shine coming from them now. She started to smile at me and pushed her lips and nose against mine, kissing me. I returned it and we ended up kissing for a while, my heart racing a mile a minute. When we eventually broke apart, she was crying a little, but in happiness.

"Dakota...I...I love you...I love you..." She said, rubbing my nose with hers. I kissed her again and said "I love you too, Crystal!" She started to cry more and leaned against me, crying on my shoulder. I started rubbing my head against hers, making her purr.

About ten minutes later, she wasn't crying anymore and sat up, saying "Dakota, I have one question for you...Do you want to mate with me?" I had a knot in my throat and said "I...I...Yes, I do. But, only if you want to as well and you're ready. I won't do it unless we both know what might happen because of it."

She smiled and said "I do know what could happen, and that'd be okay. I actually do want to be a mother someday...Now, if I'm ready for that? Probably not yet..." I nodded and said "I didn't think you would be. I don't think I am either..."

"The problem is that I can hardly stand it anymore! I've tried hiding it, but my heat is driving me crazy! And when we kissed...I could hardly keep from forcing you to mate with me!" She said, blushing. I licked her cheek and said "I understand how bad it can be. I remember how bad our Mom says it can get."

She weakly smiled and said "You're just lucky you don't need to go through it..." I chuckled and said "I suppose so." She giggled a little and laid down on the bank, as did I. She nuzzled me and said "I'm so luckly to have met you...Between you and I, before we met and my heat started, even Shadow was starting to look good to me!"

"Wow, really!? Your own brother!?" I asked, laughing. She nodded and said "Yeah, but I wasn't in my right mind then. When we met, those thoughts just flew out the window and I was instantly attracted to you."

"To be honest, when we first met, I developed a HUGE crush on you at first sight!" I said, smiling. She giggled and said "So, that along with our howl, how perfect it was...Kinda's sounding like we were supposed to meet, huh?"

"Hey, I like it! What's that word...Destiny?" I asked, smiling. She was too and said "Exactly!" We laid there with each other a while longer, staring out over the water at the moonlight. Her tail was swishing around behind us, which made her scent spread out even faster. It was quickly getting to me and I felt my wolfhood starting to come out, making me blush. The worse part was that we were laying on sand...

"Crap...ouch!" I said under my breath, but she still heard. She looked at me and said "What's wrong? Something bite you?" I shook my head and said "No, it's...Can I tell you without you getting upset or anything?"

She nodded and said "Of course you can. What's wrong?" I blushed more and said "Your scent started to get to me and my...you know...is coming out. It's hitting the sand..." Now she blushed a little and said "Well, stand up, dummy! That sand could cause some bad problems!"

I nervously nodded and slowly stood up, my entire wolfhood in view. We both blushed much more and she said "You...might wanna wash that off..." I nodded and walked into the water, lettting the sand fall off. I could feel her watching me, which felt kinda odd but also kinda exciting at the same time.

When I was happy the sand was gone, I turned around and started walking back to her when she stood up and locked her lips onto mine. I was surprised, but went with it and kissed her back, making her loudly purr. I started to hear little taps every couple seconds, like water hitting the ground. Her scent suddenly got WAY stronger and I felt her shifting around, like she was uncomfortable.

I pulled back and before I could say anything, I saw the passion in her eyes and knew what she was thinking. "Crystal, you said you weren't-" I started when she cut me off, saying "I know what I said...I cannot stand it any longer! I don't care if we mate or not, I just need some relief!"

* * *

_**Well, their night just got more interesting! Sounds like Crystal's heat has finally made her give in. Wonder what they're gonna do, even though they both said they're not ready?**_

_**Pretty quick for a new chapter, don't you think? I just started typing the beginning and kept going until this point. Didn't even realize I'd done a full chapter already! Hope it was good enough for you all!**_

_**In other news, I successfully completed my Aeronautics classes at my college and have the credits I need to join the Navy! Probably gonna be in and at boot camp by the end of the summer, so I don't know if I'll do any updating during that time. I'll try to do whatever I can, I promise! At the very least, keep updating my profile so you guys know I'm still here.**_


	46. Chapter 46

"I just need some relief!" Crystal said, tears in her eyes. I wiped them off and said "I don't want to do anything that we might regret..." She sniffed and said "I don't either, but you just don't understand! Please, Dakota..." I shook my head and said "I can't...I'm sorry, Crystal..."

She got closer and pushed her lips to mine, deeply kissing me. I couldn't resist, so I returned it until I felt her trying to push me onto my back. She got me off balance and I fell back with her right above me, franctically licking my neck.

"Crystal, stop..." I said, trying to push her off, but she was determined. I had no choice, but to do what Mom said and bite her ear. "I'm sorry, Crystal..." I quietly said and reached up, biting down on her ear. She immediately stopped and jumped off me, saying "Wh-what...What happened!?"

"You were going crazy! I had to..." I said, slowly getting up. She sighed and said "I'm sorry, Dakota...I don't know what came over me..." I walked up and kissed her cheek, saying "It's alright. How about we get some sleep, huh?"

She weakly smiled and said "That sounds good right now. I need to relax..." I smiled too and kissed her again, making her purr. "Wanna come back to our camp with me?" I asked, nuzzling her. She nodded and said "I'd love to!"

We started walking back to the campsite, her just a bit ahead of me. I could still smell her amazing scent coming from her, which did make me want her, but I knew we couldn't mate. At least not yet anyway...

She looked back at me and smiled, saying "What're you doing back there?" I smiled too and said "Me? Nothing..." She giggled and said "Oh, bull! I know better then that. Staring at my butt, are we?"

"Maybe just a bit..." I said, chuckling. She giggled again and rubbed her butt against my neck, making me smile more. "Why do you do that?" I asked. She smiled and said "Because I know you like it. Would you prefer I don't?" I laughed and said "No, not at all! I do like it, a lot!"

"Thought so. Do you think I'm sexy?" She asked in a seductive tone. I quickly nodded and said "Very! Why do you ask?" She shrugged and said "Just wanted to know...You know how I got to see you earlier, even if it wasn't on purpose?" I blushed a little and said "Yeah...Why?"

She simply giggled and walked a little more ahead of me, her tail up over her back and her womanhood in full view. "Oh...oops..." She said, softly giggling. She looked so tempting like that and I couldn't resist leaning forward and giving her a nervous lick. She softly moaned and said "Oh, Dakota...That felt good!"

Her taste was just as good, if not better then her scent! I suddenly had no reservations about mating with her, but reminded myself no. "You are amazing, Crystal! In many more ways then one..." I said, smiling at her.

I walked back up next to her and she kissed me, saying "I'm glad you stopped when you did, otherwise I would've lost it again." I kissed her back and said "I know, I had to remind myself to stop there. But, god...I want you..." She purred and said "Same here...But we can't. Not YET at least..."

"After we decide weather we'd want kids or not?" I asked. She nodded and said "Exactly. I know we'll decide soon enough...I don't want to leave you, Dakota...Ever." I nuzzled her and said "I'm never losing you...I love you..."

She softly purred and said "I love you, too..." We kept walking and nuzzling each other until we finally got back to our campsite. I noticed Lupa was gone and said "Huh...Wonder where she went this time of night..."

"Probably just for a walk. I know she's fine." She said as we laid down next to the still warm firepit. She laid down on her side and cuddled close behind her, laying my foreleg over her side and my paw on her stomach. I kissed her neck and said "Are you comfortable?"

She nodded and said "More then ever before...I love you, Dakota..." I smiled and said "I love you, too...Goodnight, beautiful!" She purred again and said "Night, babe! See you in the morning..." I kissed her neck again and started running my paw over her stomach, making her quietly moan.

"That feels amazing..." She quietly said, smiling. I chuckled and kept at it until I got an idea. I lightly ran one of my claws over her stomach, just barely touching her and she shivered, saying "Mmmm...God, that feels good!" I kept going as she loudly purred until I noticed she'd fallen asleep. I kissed her one last time and closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep too.

* * *

_**Shadow's POV**_

* * *

I don't know what woke me up, but I do know it was still around midnight or something stupid early. I yawned and looked around, noticing Crystal was gone. "Crystal?" I asked, but nothing. I got up and walked outside, looking around. "Crystal!?" I called louder, but still nothing. I was about to go look for her when I noticed something in the dirt. I looked closer and saw it was a message.

_"Shadow, don't worry. I just went for a midnight walk. I'll be back soon, so it's alright. I couldn't sleep, so I figured a little exercise would help. Crystal." _I smiled and happily sighed, saying "She can never stay in one spot for very long..."

I sat down and looked out at the lake, the moonlight shimmering off it just perfectly. I just sat there and stared at it for a good ten minutes or so, waiting for Crystal to come back. I always get worried about her when she suddenly leaves at night. I don't know why, but the moonlight coming off the lake made me start to think about Lupa again. I guess it was because of how beautiful both it and her are...I laid down and thoughts started running through my head like a freight train, making me dizzy.

"God...I think I'm falling for her..." I said to myself, rubbing my head. A few minutes later, I heard a bush rustle outside and my eyes shot open. I looked around to see if anything had wandered by, but didn't see anything. I was about to close my eyes when I saw a wolf walk out of the bushes, creeping slowly toward the den.

As it got closer, I pretended I was asleep, which it seemed to believe. It got closer and closer, finally getting right outside near me. "Psst...Hey..." I heard it say in a soft voice. As fast as I could, I leaped and tackled it, pushing it down onto it's back.

"No, no, no, wait!" It yelled, obviously terrified. I started growling and said "Who are you and what're you doing here!?"

"Sh-Shadow, it's me..." It said in a voice I recognized as Lupa's. I moved a little to let the moonlight shine down on it to see Lupa smiling up at me. I gasped and said "Lupa! Dear god, I nearly killed you! What's wrong with you!?"

"I'm sorry, Shadow...I didn't know I'd scare you that bad." She said, giggling. "So...Are you gonna let me up?" I nodded and moved from over her, letting her stand up. She shook the dirt off and I said "Why're you here?"

"I just...really wanted to see you again..." She said, blushing a little. I smiled and said "You couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"Honestly...No, I couldn't. I'm also worried about Dakota...He's not back at out campsite and I have no idea where he went. So, what? You couldn't sleep either?" She asked.

"Nah, not really...Crystal couldn't seem to either. She went out for a walk for a little bit." I said. She nodded and said "Okay. I have a quick question for you...And I'm kinda nervous asking it..."

"What is it? I promise it's okay." I said, smiling. She took a breath and said "Well...Would you mind if I stay here with you until sunrise? I really missed you and...just want you close." I smiled more and said "Of course it's okay! I'd love for you to stay here with me!"

"Really!?" She asked, surprised. I nodded and said "Yeah, really! I got to missing you too and was feeling the same way." She giggled and said "Can I ask you one more thing then?" I nodded and she said "How would you feel if I said I might be falling in love with you?"

My heart skipped a beat and said "You know, it's funny...I want to ask you the same question..." Her eyes lit up and she said "You...You do?!" I got closer and nuzzled her, saying "Yes. I'm just gonna say it...I love you, Lupa!"

She loudly purred and said "I...I love you too, Shadow!" I pulled back and she smiled at me before locking her lips onto mine, closing her eyes and softly moaning. We ended up kissing for at least five minutes until we couldn't breathe anymore.

She slowly pulled back and opened her eyes, saying "Wow..." I smiled and said "My thoughts exactly...Wanna go inside?" She slowly nodded and I stepped to the side, saying "After you, my lady!" She giggled and walked past me, brushing her tail under my chin. I smiled as I watched her walk in, her hips swaying side to side.

I followed her in and we laid down together, cuddling as close as we could to one another. I nuzzled her again and said "I hope you parents won't be upset with me..." She smiled and said "Trust me, they won't. After we got back earlier, we all talked about how it was with you guys. I straight told them I was pretty sure I loved you!"

"And they weren't mad or anything?" I asked, surprised. She shook her head and said "Not even a bit. In fact, I think they're happy about it!" I smiled and said "Well, that's good! I'll have to make sure you're back before morning though so they don't get worried."

"I know. Mom would freak out if I were gone when she got up." She said, giggling. I chuckled and said "Good point! What do you say we get a little sleep now?" She nodded and yawned, saying "I was just thinking the same...I think I'll sleep pretty good now that I'm back with you..."

I nuzzled her again, making her purr and said "Same here. I love you, Lupa..." She kissed me and said "I love you too, Shadow...Promise you won't let me go?" I smiled and said "Never, you have my word." She cuddled closer and laid her head against my chest, loudly purring. I put my forelegs around her and started slowly rubbing her back and side, making her purr more. She eventually fell asleep a few minutes later with me right behind her.

* * *

_**Lilly's POV**_

* * *

I woke up the next morning rather early as soon as the sun started to shine into the tent and onto us. I yawned and stretched out a little, feeling Cody was still inside me. I smiled and opened my eyes, seeing him still asleep. I then noticed something else inside me that was kinda warm. After thinking about it for a minute, I realized it was his seed.

I giggled and thought to myself _"Wow, even asleep we still excite each other!" _I slowly and gently stood up, feeling him slide out of me and some of our fluids come out as well. I went over to the door of the tent and grabbed the zipper with one of my teeth, quietly pulling it open.

I stepped out into the morning sun and fresh air, breathing it in. I smiled and stretched out again before looking around. Dakota was asleep next to the firepit next to...Crystal! _"When did she come back?" _I thought to myself and then noticed Lupa was gone.

"Hmm...Might've went to use the bathroom." I said, feeling the need to go myself now. I walked over to the woods and found a spot to do my business after a couple minutes. When I was done, I walked back to the campsite and into the tent to see Cody still asleep. I smiled laid down next to him, gently licking his neck.

I looked down at his manhood and saw both out fluids all over it. I giggled to myself and moved down a little, starting to lick him clean. He quietly groaned in pleasure as I did, which made me smile. His member started to rise up and stiffen, making me get a little excited.

By the time I was done, he was fully erect and I was dripping wet. I stood up and moved back over him, slowly lowering my hips down onto his member. I softly moaned as he entered me and when he was fully in, I gently laid down on his chest, loudly purring. It felt so good just to be like that.

He started to stir a few minutes later, waking with a loud yawn. I giggled and said "Well, morning to you, too!" He opened his eyes to see me smiling at him, my tail wagging. He smiled and sleepily said "Morning, love!" We deeply kissed each other and he said "How long've you been up?"

"About a half hour, I think. Had to pee..." I said, giggling. He chuckled and said "Then why are we still like how we fell asleep?" I blushed a little and giggled again, saying "Oh, that? I'm feeling kinda frisky this morning...Don't mind helping a girl out, do you?"

He laughed and said "Have I ever said no before?" I smiled and said "No, not that I can remember..." He pulled me into another deep kiss, making me purr again. I put my hind legs on either side of his hips and raised mine, slowly going up and down on him. We both loudly moaned in pleasure as we kissed, my fluids pouring out already. He put his hands on my hips and held them as I thrust down onto him.

"Mmm, babe..." I moaned, pulling back from the kiss and starting to pant already. He brought one arm down and put it around my back, holding me tight. "Lilly...I love you..." He said, pushing his hips up against mine coming down, which made me moan louder.

We continued to go at it, slowly making love to each other. It wasn't long before I was panting heavily and said "Babe, it's...coming! Fast!" He nodded and said "Mine too. Ready?" I quickly nodded and started shaking as my orgasm was about to hit.

When it did, he pulled me into a kiss right before I cried out in pleasure and my hips started bucking. He slipped out of me and my fluids sprayed out onto him, covering him in the warm honey. He loudly groaned as his hit, his seed jetting out up and onto my stomach. I softly purred as I felt it, some of it falling down on him.

I collasped onto my side next to him, both of us panting hard and fast. I looked up at him and said "Babe? That was...amazing!" He smiled and said "Yeah, it was! You were on fire!" I giggled and cuddled upto him, licking his neck.

"Thank you for that...I needed it!" I said, smiling. He kissed my nose and said "It was my pleasure...No pun intended." I giggled again and we laid there a few minutes to recover. After about ten minutes or so, he kissed me again and said "How about we get cleaned up now? We kinda smell now..."

I nodded and said "Good idea. Don't want any of the kids smelling that." We got up and he put some dirty clothes on before we went outside. He saw Crystal asleep with Dakota and smiled, saying "Seems they couldn't spend one night without each other..."

I giggled and said "I couldn't either!" We went over to the car and he got some clean clothes and a towel from the back. "Come on, the campsite has showers right over there." He said, pointing to a good sized brown building. I nodded and we went over to it, going inside to the showers.

He started the water and gave it a few minutes to warm up before taking his clothes off. We stepped in and he got us both wet, getting my fur soaked. I smiled and closed my eyes, saying "I feel more relaxed already..." He put some soap on my back and sides and started working it in, making sure to get everywhere.

When he was done, he washed himself before rinsing us off. "Okay, want me to do your stomach?" He asked. I giggled and said "Kinda have to. That's where all that gooey-goodness went!" He laughed and I laid down, rolling onto my back. He got me chest and stomach wet before working more soap in, getting me completely clean.

He ran his hand over my womanhood and gave it a gentle squeeze, making me giggle. "What was that for?" I asked, smiling. He chuckled and said "Just 'cause." I rolled my eyes and he rinsed me off a couple minutes later. I stood up and we got out and I shook the water off as he dried off with the towel.

When he was done, he got me more dry with the towel before putting his clean clothes on. We went back to the car and he put his dirty clothes and the towel in the back in a bag. He closed the car up and we walked over to the firepit. I sat down as he got a fire going that instantly warmed me up since it was still rather cool outside.

I leaned up against him and he put his arm around me, slowly rubbing my side. I closed my eyes and started to purr, saying "That feels good..." He kissed my cheek and kept going as we sat there, getting warm again.

A few minutes later, I started to hear whispering coming from the woods. I opened my eyes to see Lupa and Shadow coming up the trail. She saw us already awake and said to Shadow "Shit, they're up!" He looked really nervous, so I smiled and said "It's alright, guys. You can come too, Shadow."

They walked over to the firepit and sat down, Lupa blushing. "Where've you been, baby girl?" Cody asked, smiling at them. She sighed and said "Okay, don't be mad, but I went to his den last night...I just wanted to be with him..."

"Why would we be mad? You already told us you love him." I said, giggling. She shrugged and said "I don't know...I just thought you would be." I smiled and said "No, we're not. You guys have a good night's sleep?"

She quickly nodded and said "I slept great! I was a little worried when I left since Dakota wasn't here, but I see he had the same idea I did. They just get back, too?"

"No, they were still asleep when we got up." Cody said. Shadow smiled and said "She told me after we left yesterday evening that she'd probably fallen for him...Now I know she was serious."

"Same with Dakota. So, is sleeping the ONLY thing you two did?" I asked, giggling. Lupa blushed a little, but said "Yes, Mom, we only slept together. We didn't mate..." I nodded and said "Okay, just making sure."

"Not YET, anyway..." She almost whispered, giggling. He smiled and blushed at the same time, making Cody and I laugh. "Well, if you two really love each other and can accept the risk, then we won't tell you no or be upset." Cody said, smiling.

"Thanks, Daddy! That's what's really stopping me...I doubt I'm ready for kids already." Lupa said. Shadow licked her cheek and said "I won't argue with you on that, but I know you'd make a great mother!"

"You really mean it?" She asked, smiling at him. He nodded and said "Of course I do! I'd never say that just to make you feel better..." She kissed him and said "Thanks, babe! I think you'd make a great father, too!"

"I'm pretty sure Crystal would be a good mom, too. She's said a few times how much she'd love to have pups!" He said, smiling. I nodded and said "She probably would. No idea how Dakota feels about it, though." Right about then, they started to wake up. Dakota was the first to open his eyes and smiled as he kissed her.

"Good morning, beautiful!" He said, smiling. She was too and said "Morning! How'd you sleep?" He chuckled and said "Better then ever before! You?" She giggled and said "Same! I've never sleep so peacefully before!" He then noticed us all awake and looking at them.

"Oh! Morning, everyone!" He said. Crystal saw us too and said "Hi, guys! Everything okay?" Cody chuckled and said "Seems to be! Morning, you two!" They sat up and stretched out and Dakota said "Hey, Dad. In a few minutes, could I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah, sure. If you guys are hungry, I'll get breakfast started." He said. Nobody said they were and he said "Well, alright then! Come on, we'll go over by the car." Dakota nodded and they got up, walking over to the other side of the car.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Crystal asked. I shrugged and said "No idea. Must be something personal, though..."

* * *

_**Cody's POV**_

* * *

"So, what's up?" I asked as we sat down. "Well...Last night, Crystal came by while we were all sleeping and woke me up. We went for a walk down to the lake and, to make a long story short, fell in love and she tried to mate with me. I didn't let it get that far, though..." He said, blushing a little.

"How come?" I asked, curious. "For one, I don't know if we'd be ready to have kids yet. I don't feel like I am, but I don't wanna disappoint her if she is." He said.

"Dakota, let me tell you something...The only way to TRUELY know if you're ready to have kids is TO have kids. That'll tell you real quick weather or not you're ready. If you weren't, then you better be real fast." I said, chuckling.

"Yeah, that makes sense...So, you're saying if we really want to know...Then do it?" He asked. I nodded and said "Exactly. Nobody would be mad if you two decide to. In fact, your mother and I would be thrilled! You're a young adult wolf now and need to make a desicion with Crystal."

"Okay, Dad. I'll talk to her about it more in a little while and see what she thinks. Thanks..." He said, hugging me. I smiled and said "You're welcome, son! How about we get back over with everyone else now?" He nodded and we stood up, walking back over to the firepit. He went right upto Crystal and deeply kissed her, saying "I've got something I want to talk with you about..."

* * *

_**Well, sounds like Dakota and Crystal have a big question to discuss. Wonder what they'll decide on...Hopefully something good! He already had to keep her from making things go too far too soon. Maybe Lupa and Shadow are gonna talk about kids soon, too. **_


	47. Chapter 47

_**Crystal's POV**_

* * *

"I've got something I'd like to talk to you about..." Dakota said as we kissed. I smiled and said "What's that?" He smiled too and said "Let's go for a walk down to the lake and I'll tell you." I nodded and got up, walking alongside him down the trail to the lake.

I leaned up against him and wrapped my tail around his, saying "Last night was probably the best sleep I've ever gotten...All thanks to you!" He chuckled and said "Same for me, but it wasn't all me, you know...

"True! So, what is you wanna talk about?" I asked, looking up at him. He smiled and said "Just wait a few minutes..." I giggled and we kept walking until we finally got to the lake, my heart beating much faster then normal in anticipation.

We stopped next to the water and he turned to face me, saying "So, first off...You like puppies, right?" I smiled and said "I love puppies! Especially when they just get their eyes open and start playing..."

He was smiling too and said "Me too! Since we both like them...How would you feel about having pups?" I lit up and said "Seriously!? You...wanna have pups!?" He nodded and said "I do, but only if you do as well."

I leaned forward and deeply kissed him, saying "Dakota...I'd love nothing more then to have pups! Are you saying you're ready for the commitment?" He smiled and said "That part I don't know...When Dad and I were talking, he said the best way to know is to go for it. So, that's what I'm saying...I wanna go for it!"

"Oh, Dakota...I love you so much!" I said, nuzzling him. He nuzzled me back and said "I love you too, Crystal! Anytime you're ready, I am too!" I pulled back and smiled slyly at him, saying "ANY time?"

He chuckled and said "Yep!" I locked my lips back onto his, pulling him back with me as I laid back on the ground so he was standing over me. A large amount of heat and excitement rushed to my womanhood, making it flare up and immediately moisten. He instantly noticed the stronger scent coming from me and said "You're so amazing, Crystal...In every possible way!"

I purred and licked his cheek, saying "You're so sweet...Promise me one thing?" He nodded and I smiled, saying "Be gentle. It's my first time after all..." He smiled too and said "Of course I will. I love you, Crystal..." I kissed him again and said "I love you, too! I'm ready anytime you are!"

He kissed me one last time before starting to lick my neck, making me purr in pleasure. "Oh, yes...Keep going..." I purred, my eyes closed. He slowly worked his way down to my chest and stomach, suddenly stopping. I opened my eyes and said "What's the matter?"

He smiled and said "Nothing at all...Just taking it all in..." I giggled and he leaned down, kissing the middle of my stomach. I softly moaned and he kept licking me all over, brushing over my sensitive nipples. I gasped and said "Ahh! Yes, that feels amazing!"

He smiled and kept going, suddenly lightly biting one. My chest arched up as I loudly moaned in pleasure. "Dakota..." I moaned, beginning to squirm around under him. He kept biting and licking them and soon I was gasping for breath and unable to hold still at all. I felt a really intense pressure building inside me that I'd never felt before.

"D-Dakota! I...I think it's coming!" I yelled, my chest heaving. My womanhood was twitching and my muscles inside pulsating as my orgasm approached. When it hit, I screamed his name in pure pleasure and a bunch of fluids sprayed out, hitting his nose and muzzle. He backed away as my orgasm carried on what felt like an eternity.

When it finally ended, I was panting harder then ever before in my life. My legs and entire womanhood were soaked in my fluids. He laid down next to me and licking his muzzle off, smiling at me. "You are amazing, Crystal!" He said, kissing me. I returned the kiss with much more passion, throwing my tounge into his mouth.

We broke apart after a minute and I stood up, shaking the dirt and sand out of my fur. I felt better then I ever have before and definately wanted to go further. He stood up as well and started nuzzling me again, making me purr.

He started shifting around and his paws were kneading the ground under us, making me think he was uncomfortable. I was about to ask if he was okay when I looked down to see his entire bright red wolfhood hanging down, bringing back a fire between my legs. I smiled and purred "Now it's my turn..." He nervously smiled too and was blushing as I went to his side, dropping my chest and examining his wolfhood.

I held my butt up since I knew he would want me to. Sure enough, I could feel him smelling me and he nudged my womanhood with his nose. I purred and lifted my tail over my back, letting him do as he please while I did what I wanted to.

I got closer and gently licked his wolfhood, watching for any discomfort or anything. When all he did was groan in pleasure, I smiled and continued licking him, going from his knot to the tip. He started licking me as well, making me moan and my legs spread some. It wasn't long before a clear, somewhat salty fluid started to drip from his wolfhood. I decided I liked it and licked it up as it came out.

Now he was started to pant and stopped licking me, constantly groaning in pleasure. "Oh, god...Crystal..." He groaned, his back arching up. I giggled and continued licking him, wanting him to orgasm too. My wish was granted soon when he let out a long, soft growl and his hot, thick seed shot out, most of it falling to the ground. I tried to lick up as much as I could since I quickly decided I liked it much more then the other stuff.

When his finally ended, he was panting hard and fast and said "Crystal...That was great!" I giggled and kissed him, saying "Just returning the favor..." He chuckled and I pulled back, lovingly licking his cheek and saying "Now it's time for the main course...Ready?" He nervously nodded and turned around, giving myself to him.

He got closer and gave my womanhood a long lick, making me shudder. "I'm ready for you...Don't make me wait to long." I said, smiling at him. He nodded and a few licks later, he jumped up and mounted me, putting his weight on my back. He was a bit heavy, but nothing I couldn't handle and frankly, I didn't care. I spread my legs out a bit more to help stay stable and he started poking around for my entrance, soon finding it.

"Sure you're ready?" He asked before he did anything. I nodded and said "Yes, I'm MORE then ready! Do it, babe!" He leaned forward and kissed me as he pushed in, taking my virginity and making me cry out in a little pain.

"Crystal, are you okay?" He asked, licking my neck. I nodded with tears in my eyes, not from the pain, but from happiness. "I'm perfectly okay. It did hurt a little, though...Just take it easy, okay?" I asked, smiling at him. He nodded and started to very slowly thrust in and out of me.

"Mmmm, yes...Feels SOOO good..." I moaned, pushing back at him to get him deeper. He kept going, slowly starting to speed up as all the pain faded away and was replaced by pleasure and ecstacy.

Soon, we were going at it hard and fast, slapping sounds coming from his knot hitting my wet, swollen lips. "Yes, yes...Keep going!" I moaned, trying to keep from screaming in pleasure. He was starting to pant and I could feel his knot getting bigger every second, making me question if it would hurt.

"Crystal...I'm not gonna...last much longer!" He panted, sweat dripping off him and onto my back. I nodded and said "I'm not either! Just don't stop!" He obviously didn't and started going a little harder, trying to get his knot inside me and lock us together.

A couple minutes later, we were both about to explode. I relaxed the best I could and a few hard pushes later, his knot slid in and locked us together. I cried out in pleasure as my orgasm hit, my fluids leaking out around him. He loudly groaned as his hit and he gripped my hips tighter as I felt his seed shoot inside me, filling my womb with the sticky fluid.

When our orgasms finally ended, we were too exhausted to move. I slowly laid down and he came down onto my back. He started slowly licking my neck, saying "I love you, Crystal...So much..."

"I love you too, Dakota! I feel so good right now! I don't feel like a little girl anymore and more like a real woman...Thanks to you!" I said, tears in my eyes. He noticed and said "What's wrong? Why're you crying?"

"I'm just so happy right now!" I said, wiping them away. He smiled and kissed my cheek, making me purr. I turned my head to him and we engaged in a deep, passionate kiss, waiting for the tie to break.

_**Cody's POV**_

Dakota and Crystal had walked off to talk, but that was over an hour ago. "What do you think's keeping them?" Lupa asked. Her and Shadow were laying with each other by the fire. I smiled and said "He was gonna talk to her about pups...So, I'm sure you know what that means..."

"They're probably...mating." Shadow said, smiling a little. Lilly nodded and said "Probably. I say we let them do what they please...They're two wolves in love..."

"Oh, we know. Besides, don't really wanna walk in on the middle of that..." Lupa said, giggling. I chuckled and Lilly said "Have you two...thought about anything?"

"Well, like I said earlier, I doubt I'm ready right now. That could change, but I don't know..." Lupa said, laying her head down. "Well, just think on it for a while. They appereantly didn't need to, considering how long they've been gone." Lilly said.

About a half hour later, they came into view from the trail going to the lake, looking cleaner then when they'd left. "Well, hey, you two!" I said, chuckling. They smiled and Dakota said "We're back!"

"We can see that! So, Crystal...How was it?" Lupa asked, giggling. Crystal blushed madly and said "I think they know..." Dakota blushed too and Lilly said "Yeah, it's kinda obvious...So, you guys decided to mate?"

"Yeah, we did...Are you guys upset?" He asked, weakly smiling. Lilly and I smiled and I said "No, not at all. As long as you know what'll most likely happen now." Crystal nodded and said "We know...And I can't wait!"

"Well, good! You'll know if it worked or not within five days. You'll need to suddenly throw up if you are, no warning or anything." Lilly said. Crystal smiled and said "Brilliant...If you guys don't mind, I think we're gonna take a little nap now..."

"Alright, we'll wake you up later for lunch." I said. Dakota nodded and they laid down together, cuddling close to each other. Crystal wrapped her tail around his and they kissed a few times until they fell asleep.

"He seems to've made her pretty happy..." Shadow said, smiling. Lilly was too and said "Yeah, he has...Can't believe I might be a grandmother already!" I chuckled and said "How do you think I feel!? Seems like only yesterday he and Lupa were pups..."

"Daddy..." Lupa said, smiling and blushing. I smiled and said "What, embarass you?" She nodded and said "A little."

"Well, sorry, honey...So, what're you guys gonna do today? Anything?" I asked. Lupa shrugged and said "No idea yet. Haven't really thought about it." Shadow smiled and said "Care to go for a swim again?"

She smiled and said "Yeah, that sounds pretty nice actually! I'd love to!" He kissed her cheek and they got up, walking toward the trail. "We'll be back after while, okay?" Lupa asked, looking back at us. Lilly smiled and said "Okay, honey! And Shadow?"

He looked back at her and she said "Don't you dare hurt my little girl. I'll rip you to shreds if you do!" His eyes went wide and he said "D-Don't worry, I won't." She smiled and they kept walking until they were out of sight.

* * *

_**Lupa's POV**_

* * *

"She didn't scare you too much, did she?" I asked, giggling. He smiled and said "No, not really. I know she's only looking out for you." I nuzzled him and said "Yeah, I know...You wanna know something?"

He looked at me and I said "We should really think about if we want pups or not. I know it's something I want someday, but I don't know when." He smiled and said "Lupa, if you ever wanna have pups, then you know I'll be there for you and would love nothing more!"

I smiled and said "Aw, thank you! Do you think I'm ready?" He kissed me and said "I think you are, but it's up to you in the end." I purred and said "Well...I got to thinking a little last night about it...Maybe we should."

He smiled again and said "Are you sure that's what you want?" I nodded and said "Yeah, I am! I know you'd be an amazing father and you've said I'd be a good mother...So, why not?" He kissed me again and said "Like I said, I'd love nothing more then to have pups with you! I love you, Lupa!"

I kissed him back and said "I love you too, Shadow! Let's wait until tonight, though, okay?" He nodded and said "Anything you wanna do! Besides, I've got a special night planned for us..." I giggled and said "Oh, really? What're we doing?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. It's a surprise!" He said, chuckling. I giggled again and said "Oh, alright...I know I'll love it, though!" He kissed my cheek and we kept walking a little longer until we got to the lake.

When we got there, we immediately ran in, the cool water a bit of a shock, but we quickly adjusted. We swam and ran around a while, playing and splashing each other. We kept getting closer and closer until we eventually ended up in each others arms, kissing and nuzzling each other.

"Hey, Lupa?" He suddenly asked, smiling at me. I smiled back and said "Yes, Shadow?" He kissed my nose and said "I love you...So much..." I purred and kissed him back, saying "And I love you..." We kept kissing a while longer, just loving each other. I started to rub my stomach against his, making us both moan a little.

"Mmm, Lupa...That feels great!" He said, smiling. I giggled and said "Yeah, it does! I don't know if I wanna wait until tonight to...make puppies!" He chuckled and said "I don't think I do either...But, we really should. That way, we have as much privacy as we want...And the moon would be out, which I think you'll love!"

"Mmhm...That DOES sound good! Okay, we'll wait...But, stop getting me worked up!" I said, giggling again. "Oh, sure, blame me!" He said, laughing. I nodded and said "Of course! I'm a girl, so I can do that!"

He happily sighed and rolled his eyes as he kissed me again. I purred and started pulling him toward the shore, laying down partway in the water with him. The waves rolling over us made it rather romantic to me as we made out. He started running his paw up and down my back, making me softly moan.

"God, Shadow...I love that..." I purred, cuddling up to him. He smiled and kept going, kissing me the entire time. After about ten minutes or so, I was starting to feel sleepy and shiver from getting cold. He nudged me and said "Hey, we should get out. You're getting too cold..."

I nodded and we got up, shaking dry before walking up the shore a bit and laying back down in the sun. I cuddled back up tight to him and he put his foreleg over me, getting me warm again. I laid my head on the back of his neck, saying "I think I'm gonna take a quick nap...Wake me up around noon, okay?"

"Okay, I will. I love you, baby..." He said, nuzzling me. I purred and said "I love you, too..." I closed my eyes and started to slowly drift off to sleep, feeling all warm inside again.

* * *

_**Dakota's POV**_

* * *

Crystal and I had fallen asleep after we...mated earlier. We were both completely worn out from the intense experience and just passed out after we got back to the campsite. I slept really good, not suprisingly. I had dreamed we were laying together back home in the living room, talking to each other, but I couldn't hear anything.

I suddenly felt something land on my back and rolled over to see a small reddish-orange and white pup next to me, crouched down with it's tail wagging. It jumped back onto me, landing on my chest and started chewing on my foreleg. I smiled and let it while I rubbed it's head with my other paw.

I was really enjoying the dream until I felt something pushing me that woke me up. I opened my eyes to see Crystal stretching out and yawning, making me smile. "Well, hello there, beautiful!" I sleepily said. She opened her gorgeous orange eyes and smiled at me, saying "Hi, babe! Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, but it's alright. I don't wanna miss a minute with you..." I said, licking her nose. She giggled and said "Aw, how sweet! God, I still feel exhausted..."

I chuckled and said "Doesn't surprise me...You were flat out amazing!" She blushed and said "Um...You're parents are still here..." I turned me head to see Mom and Dad laying by the firepit, seemingly asleep. I looked back at her and said "It's alright, I think they're asleep."

She nodded and said "Okay. My legs are kinda sore from holding your weight..." I weakly smiled and said "Sorry about that...Didn't realize I was that heavy..." She smiled and licked my cheek, saying "It's alright. It's not your fault I'm not in very good shape..."

"What? You're in awesome shape! Just look at this..." I said, running my paw down her slender body. She giggled and said "I meant muscle wise...Thank you though! I'm not nearly as strong as you are..." She started feeling my foreleg muscles, making me smile.

"Well, I know a way to fix that..." I said, smiling at her. She blushed and said "Oh, not again so soon..." I laughed and said "No, silly, not that! I was about to suggest you run more. I do it a lot back home. In fact, how about we take a nice run up the road a bit?"

She thought a moment and said "You know what? That sounds fun actually! Let's go!" We got up and walked over to the road going past the campsites. It went uphill a little as it went on and I said "Okay, so first to the top wins?"

She nodded and said "Deal! What's the prize?" I shrugged and said "I don't know...First bite of lunch or dinner?" She giggled and said "Better idea...Winner gets first taste...of the loser! Get my drift?"

I smiled and quickly nodded, saying "Alright, I can go for that! But, then wouldn't the loser REALLY be the winner?" She laughed and said "Maybe. Okay, on three! Ready?" I nodded and crouched down, ready to go as did she.

"One...Two...Three!" She yelled and we bolted off, running as fast as we could. She started to get a little behind, so I slowed down just a bit and let her catch up. We ran side by side most of the way, trying to stay with each other.

Near the end, she got a burst of speed and got ahead of me a little. I smiled and put as much as I could into my legs and caught back up, my tounge hanging out of my mouth and flapping in the wide. She saw it as I caught up and started laughing hysterically.

We eventually got to the top of the hill where we decided the finish would be and slowed to a stop, both of us panting heavily. "So...wh-who won?" I panted, sweat dripping off my face. "I think...you did." She said, panting just as much.

"No, it was you...I was just a touch behind." I said, smiling. She was too and started to say something when I heard a familiar click behind me. I turned around to see a shiny ring that I immediately recognized as a gun barrel...And it was pointed right at Crystal!

"Get down!" I yelled as I jumped in front of her, right as the gun went off. I felt a huge pain course through my leg that made me start to pass out. Crystal screamed as I hit the ground, my breathing in short gasps from the pain. "Dakota, no! Please, get up!" She yelled, terrified. My eyes started to roll back as I began to pass out, hearing her scream my name as I finally lost conciousness.

* * *

_**Oh, no, Dakota! Please be alright...The story just can't go on without you! I know Crystal's probably thinking the same...Well, other then the story part...Hope he's gonna be okay**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**Crystal's POV**_

* * *

"Dakota!" I screamed as he passed out, blood coming out of his leg where he'd been shot. I heard the bush rustle and looked up to see someone running away from us. I started to get up to chase after them, but realized Dakota was more important then revenge right now.

"You're gonna be okay, just trust me..." I said, hoping he might've heard me. I got him up onto my back the best I could and started slowly running back to the campsite so he didn't fall off. It took a few minutes since he kept starting to fall and I'd have to readjust.

After what felt like forever, I finally got back to their campsite, panting harder then ever since I'd never had to carry anyone back and started to feel light headed. Cody and Lilly shot up seeing me coming with him and I collasped, saying "Dakota...Shot...in his hip..." Cody carefully moved Dakota off me and I started to pass out from exhaustion, everything fading to black.

* * *

_**Back To Dakota's POV**_

* * *

I was abruptly woken by an extreme, sharp pain in my leg. My eyes shot open and I screamed in pain as I felt it being moved. I looked next to me to see Crystal, panting hard and seemingly asleep.

"C-Crystal!?" I asked, starting to crawl over toward her when Dad stopped me. "She's okay, buddy, don't worry. I've gotta take care of your leg." He said, putting his hand on my side. I shakily nodded he took his shirt off, setting it on my leg where I was shot and said "Lilly, hold this down! Don't put too much pressure on it, though."

Mom nodded and came over, tears in her eyes and put her paw on the shirt, holding it down to my leg. I laid my head down and closed my eyes, trying to ignore the pain the best I could. I heard Dad open the car and get something out before coming back over to me.

"Okay, you can move it now, love..." He said, opening a box or something. I opened my eyes as I felt Mom move the shirt and saw him pulling a pair of pliers out of it and a couple little wipe things.

He opened the wipes and cleaned the pliers off, saying "Okay, buddy...I know this is gonna hurt, but I have to do it. Just know I'm not hurting you on purpose..." I nodded and he said "Okay, here we go...Just hold still..."

He touched the pliers around where I was shot, which made me scream in pain again. He looked at Mom and said "Don't let him look at this, okay?" She nodded and moved up to my head, rubbing my neck and keeping me from looking back.

I felt Dad reach in with them, which made me loudly whimper in pain, but not as bad as when I saw it. He moved them around and I felt him grab something and he said "Okay, there it is...I'm gonna pull it out now." I nodded and he started slowly pulling the bullet out, pain coursing through my leg.

He finally got it all the way out and said "Okay, you're done...Just gonna clean you leg off now and patch it up." He opened the box again and got some bandages and tape out, wrapping them tightly around my leg. It felt much better without that bullet in it, but still hurt real bad.

"Thanks, Dad..." I said, weakly smiling. He smiled too and rubbed my head, saying "You're welcome, buddy...Just relax and don't move your leg if you can." I nodded and looked back at Crystal, saying "Is she okay?"

Mom nodded and said "Yeah, she just passed out from carrying you back here and probably being scared." I weakly smiled and carefully moved over to her, laying behind her and cuddling close and licking her neck. She softly purred and smiled, telling me she was okay.

"You know, she probably saved your life..." Dad said, sitting down by the fire and cleaning his pliers off. I nodded and said "I don't doubt it. Are you gonna try to find whoever shot me?"

Dad smiled and said "We'll do more then find him. We're gonna make sure he never bothers anyone again." I chuckled a little and said "You don't need to kill him..." Mom giggled and said "I think we do...He tried to kill either you or her in the first place!"

"No, love, we're just gonna talk to him..." Dad said, smiling slyly. She sighed and said "Alright...But, if he tried to attack us, then I'm not holding back!" He nodded and said "And I wouldn't blame you."

"Top of the road going that way..." I said, pointing up the hill where Crystal and I went. "...Looked like another campsite up there. From what I saw, he had a black and tan pistol, or at least it looked tan. Might've been brown, I dunno."

He nodded and Lupa said "And Dad?" He looked over at her and she smiled, saying "Kick his ass for me too, okay?" He and Mom both laughed and Mom said "Oh, don't worry, we will..." A few minutes later after Dad finished cleaning his pliers, he got up and went over to the car, getting his shotgun and two shells, putting them in the gun.

"Alright, let's go find this guy..." He said to Mom, who nodded and got up as well. They walked off toward the road and I turned back to Crystal. Her breathing was finally back to normal, but she was still out. I cuddled tight to her and put my foreleg over her, rubbing her side which made her purr again.

"God, I love you..." I whispered in her ear. She softly moaned a little in her sleep and mumbled "I luh...you too..." I chuckled and laid my head down, waiting for Mom and Dad to come back.

* * *

_**Cody's POV**_

* * *

Despite her best efforts to hide it from the kids, Lillu was about ready to explode with rage, and I knew it! The entire time we were walking I kept telling her to calm down a little, which she understood why I did, but it's not like it mattered to her at this point. She was ready to kill whoever hurt Dakota!

"Lilly, I know you're angry right now, and I am to-" I started when she said "Uh, no. Angry doesn't BEGIN to describe how I feel!"

"But you've gotta cool down just long enough for us to be able to get close enough to this guy. I've gotta see if he has a gun, and if so, what color it is. You can't just attack the first person you see up here, okay?" I asked, reaching down and rubbing her neck a little.

"If the gun looks like how Dakota said, then you can do whatever you want, but not kill him" I said. She nodded and said "Alright...So, what should we do?" I thought for a moment and said "When we get close to the campsite, you sneak around the back through the woods. If I get a look at a gun and it's the right one, I'll say "now" and that's when you jump on him. Good?"

She smiled and said "Sounds good to me!" I smiled too and we kept walking a bit longer, finally getting to the top of the hill. Sure enough, there was another campsite there and I could see a car and hear music playing.

Lilly and I looked at each other and he nodded, telling her to go now. She took of into the woods while I walked up further to see if anyone was there. There was a guy standing next to his firepit, tossing some wood in. I started to walk up to him, saying "Hey there!"

He turned to see me coming and smiled, saying "Oh, hey! Didn't hear you coming..." I chuckled and said "Sorry about that...I just came up here because I heard a gun shot. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good here. There were a couple wolves running through here a bit ago. They stopped right by the road there. I took a shot at one of them to scare them off. I think I got it's leg. They're long gone by now, I'm sure, so nothing to worry about." He said, smiling.

"Oh, okay. Just got me worried at first..." I said and glanced down to see a pistol in a holster sitting in a chair by his car. "Hey, nice pistol! Never seen on like that before!" I said, gesturing to it.

He reached down and picked it up, saying "Yeah, I just got it a couple days before I came up. Had it custom made from Colt." I nodded and said "Mind if I take a look at it? I'm considering getting one soon, so I'd kinda like to see how it feels."

"Yeah, sure!" He said, taking it out of the holster. He took the magazine out and unloaded it before handing it to me. I looked it over and made it seem like I was seeing how it felt. It was exactly how Dakota said it looked, some black and mostly tan on it.

"Wow, I really like it! Fits pretty nice...Looks amazing, too!" I said, smiling. He chuckled and said "Yeah, I really like it!" I nodded and said "I do, too! NOW!" Just as I said that, Lilly lept out from behind the tent, landing on his back and dropping him to the ground. She started snarling at him and I said "I'm telling you right now that if you don't give me a straight answer, she's gonna rip you apart. Got it?"

He nodded and I said "Good. Lilly, let him up..." She got off him and came over next to me, still snarling with her teeth showing. He stood up and said "What the hell is going on!?"

"You shot our son, that's what!" I said, glaring at him. He looked confused and said "Your son!? What the..."

"Did he attack you?" I asked, knowing the answer. "N-No, he didn't..." He nervously said. "Then why'd you shoot him!?" I yelled.

"Because they were wolves! Those things are fucking demons!" He yelled back, taking a step toward me. Lilly growled even louder, saying "Our son...is not...A DEMON!" He was shocked she could talk and said "H-Hey, I didn't know! You think I'd just let a wolf attack me if it wanted to!?"

"Just because he was nearby doesn't mean you can shoot him!" I said, getting more angry with him. "Well, I'm sorry! That's all I can say..." He said.

"That's all we needed. What sucks for you, though, is that shooting a wolf that hasn't attacked IS illegal. I can report you to the park rangers and they'd arrest you..." I said, smiling a little. His eyes went wide and said "The hell you will!" He started to rush me, but Lilly jumped at him, knocking him away and into a couple boxes.

He dropped the magazine for his pistol on the ground in front of us and I picked it up, putting it in the gun and cocking it. I aimed it at him and said "If you come anywhere near us, I WILL shoot you, you got it!?" He shakily nodded and I took the magazine back out, unloading it into my pocket.

"You can have your gun back...But, I'm taking the ammo for it." I said, taking the round out of the chamber and putting it in my pocket with the others. I reached into the other one and took out the bullet from Dakota, holding it up and saying "This is what was in his leg..." I tossed it and his gun and magazine back to him, saying "Let's go, Lilly..."

We walked off back to our campsite, neither of us saying anything most of the way. We were almost there when Lilly said "Did you really mean it when you said you'd shoot him?" I nodded and said "Yep. If he comes here, then I'll consider him a threat."

We walked back over to the firepit a couple minutes later and I set my shotgun in the tent while Lilly sat down nex to Dakota. He looked up at her and said "So...What'd you guys do?" She smiled and said "Your father just gave him a...rather strict warning."

"That's it? A warning!?" He asked. I nodded and said "And that if he doesn't follow it, he'll be dead." He smiled and said "There we go...Thanks, guys..." Lilly leaned down and kissed his cheek, saying "You're welcome, honey. Have you tried waking Crystal yet?"

He shook his head and said "No, I haven't...Should I?" She shrugged and said "Might as well. She's been out for about a half hour now." He turned to her and gently pushed her shoulder, saying "Crystal...Come on, wake up..."

Her eyes fluttered open and she stretched out, yawning. She lifted her head and looked around, but didn't see Dakota anywhere. "Dakota?" She asked, worried. He smiled and kissed her cheek, suprising her.

"Right here..." He said, chuckling. She sighed in relief and said "Oh, thank god...I just had a horrible dream!" He played along and said "Oh, really? What was it?"

"We were running up the road for a bit and when we got to the top, someone shot you! I was so scared I'd lose you!" She said, tears in her eyes. He smiled and kissed her again, saying "Hate to say it, but you weren't dreaming..."

She shot up and saw his leg bandaged up, saying "Oh my god, you really were shot! Are you okay!?" He chuckled and said "Yeah, I'm okay...Dad took care of me while you were passed out." She nuzzled him and said "I was scared out of my mind! I was so afraid I was going to lose you..."

He deeply kissed her and said "You're not getting rid of me that easy..." She giggled a little and Lupa said "I'm just glad you're okay, Dakota." He nodded and said "Thanks, Lupa." I smiled and said "You should really get some rest now."

He yawned and said "Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing, too...I'm gonna get a little sleep, okay, love?" She smiled and said "Of course, just rest..." He nuzzled her, saying "I love you, Crystal..." She purred and said "I love you too, Dakota..."

* * *

_**Lupa's POV**_

* * *

Dakota laid his head down and fell asleep a couple minutes later, Crystal laying back down with him and carefully cuddling close so she didn't hurt his leg anymore then it was. "How've you been feeling since you two mated?" I asked, apperantly surprising her. She blushed a deep red that I could see under her fur.

"I uh...I've been feeling okay, I guess. Why do you ask?" She asked. I smiled a little and said "Just curious." She smiled too and said "Okay. Have you guys decided if you'd want pups or not?"

"Well, actually...We have." I said, nervous of what Mom or Dad might say. "Uh huh...And what'd you two decide?" Mom asked, smiling a little. I took a breath and said "We...decided to do it!"

"Honey, that's great! Really!" Mom said, laughing. Dad nodded and said "She's right! We are proud of you, Lupa..." I smiled more and said "Thanks, Daddy! I thought you guys would be more...I don't know, conserned."

"I'll admit, I am a bit worried. You two are taking a big step, but if you two are really in love like you say, then I'm sure you can handle it." Mom said, smiling at us. Shadow nuzzled me and said "I know I love her...More then anything in my life!" I purred and nuzzled him back, saying "And I really do love him...With all my heart and then more..."

"Well, then all we can say is we're happy for you both..." Mom said, coming over and hugging us. Shadow smiled and said "Thank you, ma'am!" Mom giggled and said "Nuh uh, no "ma'am" crap with me..."

"Mom...He's just being nice..." I said, giggling too. Shadow chuckled and said "Well, what would you prefer then?" Mom shrugged and said "Just "Lilly" is fine..."

He nodded and said "Well, thank you, _Lilly_!" Mom smiled and said "Much better!" She went back over next to Dad and laid down, saying "If you guys don't mind, I'm gonna take a little nap." I smiled and said "Okay, Mom. We'll see you after while!"

She laid her head down on her paws and closed her eyes while Dad started to rub her back, making her purr. She fell asleep a couple minutes later and Shadow turned to me, saying "So, what do you feel like doing?"

I shrugged and said "I don't know...Just relaxing for a while longer sounds good to me." He nodded and said "Yeah, me too. Didn't really sleep that much last night..." I giggled and said "You seemed to just fine to me. When I woke up, you were still snoring away!"

He smiled and said "Hey, I don't snore!" I laughed and pushed him, saying "Oh, whatever! Sounded like a freakin' chainsaw!" He rolled his eyes and kissed me, saying "Well, you aren't exactly a silent sleeper, either..."

"Yeah, we knew that! She talks and sometimes walks around in her sleep!" Dad said, chuckling. I looked over at him and said "I sleep walk?" He nodded and Mom said "Just last week was the last time you did, actually...Went from the bedroom, all the way out to the living room and back."

"Wow...How come nobody ever told me or woke me up?" I asked, smiling. Mom giggled and said "Because it was funny!" I sighed and said "Of course...Well, if nobody minds, I'm gonna take a bit of a nap."

"Me too, I think I could use one..." Shadow said, yawning. Dad smiled and said "Okay, we'll wake you guys up later for dinner." I nodded and said "Okay. See you guys later then!" I cuddled up against Shadow and laid my head down as did he, both of us falling asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

_****__**Yeah, I know, it's a little shorter...Just ran out of ideas for this one and decided to post it up. Let me know if it was a good one!**_


	49. Chapter 49

**_Dakota: _**_You know, just thinking back to when I got shot makes my leg hurt..._

**_Lilly:_**_ *Giggling* Well, then don't, dummy!_

**_Dakota:_**_ I try not to, but just do sometimes. Still surprised you guys didn't kill him..._

**_Cody:_ **_If you would've died, then we definitely would've killed him! But, you didn't, so he didn't deserve death..._

**_Lilly: _**_I still think he did...He hurt my baby!_

**_Dakota:_**_ *Smiling* Mom, come on...It was just in my leg, nothing really serious._

**_Lilly:_**_ I know, but still! *Hugs Dakota* He TRIED to kill you two!_

**_Cody:_**_ *Chuckling* While they hug and talk about this...again...here's the new chapter of our little "adventures". Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Dakota's POV**_

* * *

Crystal and I had fallen asleep earlier after Dad patched my leg up. She had carried me back to them, probably keeping me from bleeding to death. I started to wake up what felt like a few minutes later, slowly coming to reality with a yawn.

I opened my eyes to see the sun had set and it was started to get dark already. I carefully stretched out so I didn't hurt my leg when I noticed Crystal wasn't there anymore. Dad was still awake, so I said "Hey, Dad?"

He looked over at me and said "Hey, you're finally up! How's your leg?" I weakly smiled and said "Hurts..." He chuckled and said "Yeah, I'll bet...If you're looking for Crystal, she went to use the bathroom a couple minutes ago. Said she'd be back soon, so don't worry." I nodded and said "Oh, okay. Did you guys eat dinner already?"

"Yeah, we did. Mom said to just let you sleep, so I did. Are you hungry, because there's still some left." He said. I smiled and said "No, I'm alright, thanks. Not really hungry tonight..."

"Well, alright then. I'm just glad you're okay. First thing we're doing when we get home is getting your leg looked at." He said, smiling. I was too and said "Yeah, I figured that..." He chuckled and said "That and Crystal and Shadow would need their vaccines so they don't get sick either. I doubt they'd be too happy about that..."

"Yeah, true. Oh, did you and Mom ever talk about her coming back with us if she wants to?" I asked. He nodded and said "Yep, we did while you were out. She likes the idea, so all you need to do is ask her if she wants to. If she does, then we'd be more then happy for her to live with us as well."

"Great! I'll talk to her about it later tonight." I said, smiling. About then, I saw Crystal coming out of the woods, her tail wagging when she saw me awake. She walked up and deeply kissed me, surprising me. I smiled and we kept kissing for a couple minutes until she pulled back and I said "Hi, love!"

She giggled and said "Hi, babe! Glad to see you're finally awake again!" I chuckled and said "Yeah, I've been up for a few minutes now. What about you?" She shrugged and said "About a half hour, I think?"

Dad nodded and said "About that..." She smiled and said "So, how're you feeling?" I smiled too and said "Not that bad, but it still hurts quite a bit. Feels stiff as a board right now..."

"Well, just take it easy for a while on don't hurt yourself. Last thing you need to do is injure yourself any more." Dad said. I nodded and said "I know, Dad. Anything you wanna do, love?" She smiled and said "Feel up to taking a nice walk tonight? It's really nice tonight and I feel full of energy right now..."

I chuckled and said "Yeah, I think I can do that!" I slowly got up, making sure to not put any weight on my leg, struggling a little and Crystal helped me. When I was standing, I licked her cheek and said "Thank you!"

She kissed mine and said "You're welcome, babe! Well, come on, let's go!" I nodded and we started walking down the trail toward the lake, me limping though. It took a bit longer since I was going slower then usual, but she didn't seem to mind.

"You know, you're being kinda quiet tonight..." I said, getting a little conserned. She smiled and said "Am I? I didn't even realize it..." I chuckled and said "Anything on your mind?"

"Well, if you really wanna know..." She said, nervously smiling at me. I nudged her cheek with my nose and said "You can tell me...What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't know how you might react..." She said, giggling. I sighed and said "Crystal, babe...You can tell me. What is it?"

She took a breath and said "Okay...I think I'm pregnant!" My eyes went wide and it took a moment to fully register in my head before I said "Y-You're...PREGNANT!?" She smiled and said "I said I think I am. I don't fully know yet. My stomach's been hurting a bit since I got up and from what I understand, that can be a sign you are."

"Crystal...That's great! You know no idea how much I hope you are!" I said, deeply nuzzling her. She loudly purred and said "I hope I am, too! It'll probably still be a couple days until we fully know, but so far...I just might be!"

"Well, I know you will be!" I said, kissing her. She returned it and we continued kissing as we walked, her tail wagging like crazy. I started to smell the scent of her heat again and was immediately arousing. I could tell she knew I could from how she blushed when I smelled the air.

She pulled back and said "I know what you're thinking, but I doubt you can..." I laughed and said "If you want to, then I can sure as hell try!" She giggled and said "While I don't doubt you would, I won't let you hurt yourself more."

"Okay...I love you, though..." I said, kissing her again. She softly moaned and said "I love you, too..." She leaned against me and we kept going a little further until we were at the lake, the moonlight starting to glimmer off it. She looked drop dead beautiful to me, sitting on the shore next to me.

"Crystal?" I asked, getting her attention. She turned to me and I saw a small gleam in her eyes that made me smile more and I said "You look so beautiful tonight..." She smiled and said "Aw, thank you! You look really good, too!" I chuckled and kissed her cheek, making her purr.

She looked back out over the lake and I could tell she was staring at the moon as it made it's way into the sky above us. I smiled and said "What would the lady say to a nice howl tonight?" She giggled and said "She would say she'd love to more then anything right now!"

We leaned against each other and she started howling a beautiful song that brought tears to my eyes. I smiled again and soon joined her, forming a perfect howl with her. She leaned against me more and our noses were touching as we howled. I could see tears in her eyes as well.

* * *

_**Lupa's POV**_

* * *

Shadow and I were back at his and Crystal's den, just laying there together while we waited until it was a little later to begin our night. He said he had a nice surprise for me and we both already knew that we were gonna mate tonight. I think knowing we would kept me a little excited all night because we could definately smell my scent in the air.

We were talking about Glacier Park and the wolf that raised them. "One thing I remember about him were his bright, ice blue eyes. Anytime we were scared about something, he would calm us down and how his eyes were really helped." He said. I nodded and said "I can just imagine..."

"There was one night, I think about four or five months ago..."

_**Shadow's Flashback**_

Crystal and I were still pups, probably only a month old now. The wolf that took care of us, we just called him Dad since he WAS like a father to us, was teaching us how to catch fish in the lake. We were getting it down pretty well when we suddenly heard a gun shot ring out from nearby.

"Shadow, Crystal, come here!" He said from the shore. We quickly ran over and huddled against him, scared senseless since we'd never heard shots that close by. "Daddy!?" Crystal said, shaking. He looked down at us with his ice blue eyes and we immediately felt less scared. "Don't worry, nothing's gonna hurt you two...I'll never let that happen." He said, nuzzling her.

Suddenly, there was another shot, much closer and we saw the sand get kicked up where the bullet hit the ground almost right next to us. "GO! Back to the den!" He said, pushing us away from him. Crystal and I took off running as fast as we could back to the den as we heard him loudly growl at something.

We got there a couple minutes later and ran straight to the back, laying down together as tight as we could. "Shadow!?" Crystal asked, shaking again. "Is Daddy okay!?" I shakily nodded and said "Of course he is, Crystal...You know him." She smiled just a little and we waited for about ten minutes for him to come back.

I was starting to get more and more worried when we started to hear footsteps getting close. We moved as far into the dark as we could, hoping whatever was coming didn't see us. It kept getting closer and closer and finally, we saw a wolf walking up to the den, limping a little and it's fur stained red with blood.

It walked in and collasped in front of us, panting hard. We recognized it was Dad and went over to him, hoping he was okay. "Dad?" I asked, nudging his head. He opened his eyes and smiled at me, saying "You two okay?"

Crystal and I nodded and she said "We're okay. Are you?" He chuckled and said "I've been better...That was a hunter back there. He got me pretty good..." He slowly sat up and we saw a big, deep cut across his side, blood dripping from it. Crystal's eyes went wide and she got sick, running outside and throwing up.

Dad smiled as she walked back in, saying "Don't worry, guys, I'll be alright...Just help me clean it off, okay?" I nodded, but Crystal said "I can't handle seeing that..." He nuzzled her and said "It's alright, I understand." She laid down near the back again and he and I went out to the water.

He went into the lake a little to get his fur wet and got as much blood as he could reach off before coming over and saying "Just scrub around there a little bit to get it off." I nodded and reached up to his side, scrubbing the cut a little. He tensed up in pain, but said "I'm alright, keep going. It does hurt, but just a tiny bit." I nodded and kept at it until the dry blood was gone.

"Thanks, son...Let me rinse off real quick." He said, going back out and rinsing his fur out. After he was done, he got out and shook dry, saying "Much better! Hardly hurts anymore!" I smiled a little and we walked back into the den, him laying down in the middle.

"Daddy, what happened to that hunter?" Crystal asked, still scared he was out there. Dad chuckled and said "I'll just say he's not going to be breathing much longer..." She looked surprised and said "You...killed him!?"

"Nearly. I left him to die after he tried to kill me." He said. She nodded and I said "We were scared we'd lose you!" He smiled at me and said "I've told you guys already, you're not losing me. I won't allow it!" Crystal smiled too and said "Good!"

He got closer to us and we curled up against him, feeling much safer already. He looked down at us with his bright blue eyes and said "You guys take a little nap, okay? You need it after what happened..."

We both nodded and Crystal said "Okay...Goodnight, Daddy!" He smiled and nuzzled us, saying "Night, you two. See you later!" We laid our head down and I closed my eyes, falling asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

_**Back To Reality**_

* * *

"All we needed was to see those ice blue eyes and we were immediately at ease..." Shadow said, smiling. I was too and said "Wow...And you never knew his actual name?" He shook his head and said "No, we never did...I think it's okay, though. He raised us really well."

I nodded and said "Yeah, definately! Still, I'm sure you guys wish he were still around, right?" He chuckled and said "Well, yeah. Something I always found kinda odd was he kept talking to us about where he used to live and a girl named "Kate"...Always telling us about her, how beautiful and nice she was."

"Hmm...Our aunt's name is Kate...Maybe the same one?" I asked. He shrugged and said "Possibly...He never said what she looked like, though...After talking about her for a bit, he would get upset and take a walk. I followed him one day and he was crying to himself, saying how much he misses and loves her."

"Wow...I feel bad for him, and I don't even know him!" I said, smiling a little. Shadow was too and said "Well, enough about my life...I think it's about time now we begin our night, wouldn't you say?"

I giggled and said "Yeah, I agree! So, what's this surprise you have?" He shook his head and said "Nope, not yet! That'll come later, but I guarantee you'll like it!" I smiled and said "Alright...How about a late night swim, then?"

"Sounds good to me!" He said, kissing my cheek. I purred a little and got up, running out and into the water, the coldness a bit of a shock. He quickly followed me and we started swimming around for a while, playing and messing around with each other. He kept diving under the water and ticking my stomach, which made me laugh hysterically until he stopped.

"Sh-Shadow, stop! Seriously!" I said, laughing as he came up. He chuckled and said "Why, this is so fun!" I splashed him and said "I'm gonna drown if you don't stop!" He came up to me and put his forelegs around me, softly saying "No, you won't because I'm never letting go of you..."

He deeply kissed me and I loudly purred, my tail wagging under the water. We ended up kissing for a few minutes, the heat in my womanhood getting more intense every second. I brought my tail around and lightly brushed it over his wolfhood, making his eyes go wide.

He pulled back and I smiled slyly at him, saying "What?" He smiled and said "What was that for?" I giggled and said "Because I wanted to! Did you like it?"

"Of course I did! Can't you tell?" He asked, smiling and also blushing a little. I looked down at the water and the moon provided just enough light that I could see a bit of his wolfhood sticking out, which only excited me more.

"Yes, I can tell! Seems someone can't wait for the best part, huh?" I asked, giggling. He chuckled and said "Hey, I could say the same about you!" We stayed there cuddling and kissing for a little while longer until we were getting cold. We went over to the shore and got up, shaking dry before sitting down next to each other.

I was staring up at the moon and stars all above us, a calming feeling washing over me. "Beautiful, isn't it?" I asked, smiling. He nodded and said "Yeah...But not nearly as beautiful as you!" I smiled and said "Aw, Shadow...I love you!" He kissed my nose and said "I love you, too..."

I leaned against him and closed my eyes, loudly purring. He rested his head on mine and happily sighed, saying "Hey, Lupa?" I opened my eyes and looked up at him and he said "I feel like the luckiest guy in the world with you..."

I smiled and said "And I feel like the luckiest girl..." We started nuzzling each other, loving each other to no end. The excitement going through my body was intense, but I loved every bit! My breathing started to get more rapid and shallow as we nuzzled, which he noticed.

"Are you okay?" He quietly asked, not even pulling away. I smiled and said "I'm more then okay..." We kept nuzzling each other and he started to smell more and more of my scent, which made him start panting a little. I blushed a little and pulled back, saying "You know, all this loving is getting me kinda hot..."

He smiled and said "I can tell, but we should wait until later tonight for...that." I nodded and said "I know, I'm just saying." He chuckled and kissed my nose again, pushing his forehead against mine. I purred and returned it, looking down at the ground when I saw his wolfhood fully out and a clear fluid leaking from the tip.

I blushed much more and felt a flood of heat and wetness go to my womanhood as I said "Well, look at that...Someone's ready!" I could FEEL him blush and he said "Sorry...Couldn't help it..."

I giggled and lifted my head back up, saying "It's alright, I'm not mad or anything. That thing looks like it's ready to break off!" He chuckled and said "Feels like it, too..." I smiled and kissed him real quick before slowly laying down in front of him, his eyes wide the entire time.

His wolfhood was right in front of my nose and I could smell a musky scent coming from him that only excited me even more. I took a deep breath of the heavy scent, loving every bit. I inched a bit closer and took a nervous lick, making him loudly groan. "Are you okay?" I asked, looking up at him.

He nodded and said "I-I'm okay...That felt...REALLY good!" I giggled and licked him again, deciding I really liked his taste. I kept going until I noticed a ball starting to form at the base of his wolfhood that made me curious.

"What's that?" I asked, looking at it. He looked down and blushed madly, saying "That...I think comes when I'm about to...uh, you know..." I blushed a little myself and smiled, saying "Oh! That's kinda odd!" He chuckled and said "Yeah, I think so, too..."

I giggled and sat back up, saying "Did you enjoy that?" He quickly nodded and said "Very much! Felt better then anything I've ever felt before!" I licked his cheek and stood up, brushing my butt and tail under his chin and looked back at him, seductively saying "Wanna return the favor?"

He looked down a little at my waiting womanhood, the bright pink lips ready for him. He gave me a shaky and nervous lick that made me loudly moan in pleasure. My scent instantly got heavier and I spread my legs out a little for him, saying "Oh, Shadow...That felt amazing!" He smiled and kept licking me, my fluids starting to flow out and he drank them up like water.

By now, I was starting to pant rather heavily, but he was much more. I looked back and down at his wolfhood to see that ball was a lot bigger and there was much more of the clear fluid coming out. He gave me one last lick across a really sensitive spot that made me loudly moan in pleasure when I heard him groan behind me.

"L-Lupa..." He groaned, his body shaking a little. I turned around and was about to ask if he was okay when I saw a thick, white fluid shoot out from his wolfhood multiple times, going as far as a few feet away. I then realized he'd just had an orgasm, like what happened with Dakota that one night.

I blushed more then ever before seeing that and he was panting hard, almost unable to stay upright. He opened his eyes and saw that I'd seen everything, which made him blush too. "I...I couldn't...stop it." He said, obviously scared or nervous. I smiled a little and licked his cheek, softly saying "Shadow, it's okay...I know it's normal for guys..."

"B-But, I don't know w-why I couldn't stop it!" He said, still shaking. I kissed him and said "I said it's okay...It's obvious you enjoyed that as much, if not more then I did!" He smiled a little and said "I guess I did..."

I giggled and leaned down in front of him, licking the thick fluid off his wolfhood. He twitched a couple times, but I could tell he still liked it. It actually tasted rather good for what it was. When I was done, I stood back up and he kissed me, saying "Thank you..."

I smiled and said "You're welcome. I won't try to deny I didn't enjoy it, either!" He chuckled and said "I could tell! How about I show you the surprise now?" I nodded and said "I've been waiting all night for it! What is it!?"

He smiled and lifted his muzzle into the air, started a long, soft howl that was absolutely beautiful! I smiled widely and sat down next to him, joining in with the same song he was howling, tears in my eyes. I knew right then that he was definately, without a single doubt, THE guy for me and that I was never letting him go!

* * *

_**Well, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because there might not be a new one for a few days. I'm gonna work on getting "High School" & "Lone Wolf's New Life" updated soon. Sucks to end a chapter on something so nice, but that's just how cruel I am! Lol**_


	50. Chapter 50

_**Lilly's POV**_

* * *

Cody and I were sitting by the fire together while the kids were off with their mates. We heard Dakota and Crystal followed by Lupa and Shadow howl for a while, both of which were absolutely beautiful! It was making me want to as well...

"Hey, babe?" I asked, looking up at Cody. "Yeah, love?" He asked, looking down at me. I smiled and said "Why aren't we howling as well?" He chuckled and said "Because I can't...I'm not a wolf."

"So? You can still try..." I said, giggling. He shrugged and said "Maybe, but I doubt I can, no matter how hard I try." I sat up and said "Okay, give me your best then." He nervously smiled and started trying to howl, which came out not all that great, almost compareable to Garth in the movie, but a little better.

When he stopped, he looked back at me said "Well?" I smiled and said "I've heard worse...Are you really hearing it before you try?"

"Well, I try to, but it still doesn't work right." He said. I nodded and said "Just take a minute and listen to it..." I put my paw on his chest and said "...From right here." He smiled and closed his eyes, apperantly trying to get it.

After a minute or two, he started again, and WOW! Way, WAY better, but still a bit off. I was actually rather impressed and my tail started wagging as I listened to him. He went a little longer this time and when he stopped, he said "Better!"

I giggled and said "Much! That was REALLY good, actually!" He chuckled and said "Alright, I believe you...Your turn now." I shook my head and said "Nope, not yet. We need to find the song in your heart first so we can make our own." He smiled and said "So, how do you plan to do that?"

I smiled and said "Just keep at it until you get it. You'll know first if it is or not, trust me. After that, then I'll join you." He nodded and sat there for a few minutes, doing what I said to. I was taking my own advice and listened to what was in my heart as well, loving what I'd heard. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself, waiting on him.

He suddenly started again and my eyes shot open hearing it. It was almost exactly what I'd heard in my own heart! I widely smiled and started howling with him, forming a nearly perfect song with him. I leaned against him as we did, going as long as we possibly could.

When we finally stopped about ten minutes later, I looked at him with tears in my eyes and said "That was absolutely amazing!" He smiled and kissed me, saying "Seems you had the same one already..." I nodded and deeply kissed him, loudly purring. He put his arms around me and laid back, pulling me up onto his chest.

My tail was wagging like crazy and my womanhood started to heat up immensly as I felt the need and want to mate with him growing. I pulled back and looked into his eyes, saying "God, I love you so much!" He kissed my nose and said "I love you, too! More then anything..." I nuzzled him over and over, feeling my fluids starting to slowly leak out.

"Let's go into the tent..." I said, smiling slyly. He nodded and I quickly got off him, running into it and onto the bed. He came in behind me and zipped it closed before laying down next to me. He quickly took his clothes off and I stood back over him, my fluids dripping off me and down onto his rising member. I leaned down and kissed him again, saying "We're taking this nice and slow...I want it to last all night long!"

He smiled and gently pulled me down to him, saying "You know how hard that is for us...But, I can try my hardest. Definately don't wanna disappoint you..." I giggled and said "You never do when we mate..." I soon felt him up against my stomach, which made me even more excited. I started lightly rubbing my stomach on him, making him groan in pleasure. "Like that?" I asked, giggling again.

He nodded and said "Feels amazing...Keep going..." I smiled and locked my lips onto his again as he started massaging me, making me purr. After a couple minutes of rubbing on him, I pulled my hips up to align him with my entrance, pushing back onto him, but missed. His member slipped off and went up, touching my tailhole in the process. A new feeling of pleasure shot through me as I felt it, making me wonder about how that might feel.

"Maybe we could try something new tonight..." I said, blushing a little and smiling. He was too and said "Same thing I'm thinking now, too?" I giggled and said "Possibly...Would it hurt?" He shrugged and said "I don't know, maybe. Sure you want to?"

"No, but I won't know unless we try..." I said, a little nervous. He kissed me and said "I promise to stop if it hurts you." I purred a little and said "I know you would...Let's try it!" He nodded and said "Okay, but gotta get you...moistened there first."

I giggled and said "How should we do that?" He smiled and reached down underneath me, started to slowly rub my womanhood. I softly moaned in pleasure and said "Oh, yes...Just like that..."

My fluids quickly started leaking out and he spread it all around my womanhood, slipping his finger inbetween my swollen folds and rubbing a really sensitive spot that made my back arch up and me gasp in pleasure. "Oh my god, that feels amazing! Don't stop!" I said, starting to pant already.

* * *

_**Lupa's POV**_

* * *

We slowly brought our muzzles back down to each others, tears dripping out of my eyes. I immediately pulled him into a deep kiss, purring louder then ever before! He returned it and we kept kissing for a while, running our paws over each other while we did.

I started to lay back on the shore, pulling up over me and saying "I love you, Shadow..." He nuzzled me and said "I love you too, Lupa..." I looked down our bodies to see his wolfhood fully out again and right over my womanhood. I smiled up at him and said "Are you ready for this?"

He nodded and said "I am, are you?" I kissed him and said "Yes, I am. Do it..." He deeply kissed me again as he started pushing into me, making me loudly moan in pleasure. He kept going until he hit a barrier about halfway in. He pulled back from the kiss and I nodded, saying "It's okay, go. I'm ready for you..."

He smiled and gave a gentle, but firm thrust, easily ripping through the barrier. I tensed up in a little pain and said "Wait, don't move...That hurt a bit..." He licked my cheek and said "I'm sorry, Lupa...I didn't know it would."

I smiled and said "It's okay, Shadow. It's starting to go away now. You don't mind sitting like this, do you? Keeping me filled up like that..." He chuckled and said "Of course not...Let me know when you wanna keep going." I kissed him and said "Just give me another minute or two. It's almost gone."

A couple minutes later, the pain was fully gone and I said "Okay, it's gone...Keep going..." He nodded and kept pushing until he was fully inside me, the tip of his wolfhood touching the opening of my womb. I loudly purred and said "Wow, that feels more then amazing!"

He slowly pulled back almost all the way out and thrust back in, making me throw me head back in pleasure. "Shadow..." I said, the pleasure rocketting through me. He leaned down and started licking my neck and he thrust into me, my fluids pouring out around him the entire time.

After a few minutes of the slow thrusting, I started to feel an intense pressure building inside me that, from what Mom explained to me before, was my orgasm coming. And it was coming fast! I was panting hard and fast already, saying "Shadow...It's coming!"

He nodded and said "Mine too...Sure you're ready?" I nodded and said "Yes, more then sure! Do it inside me and get me pregnant!" He smiled and deeply kissed me again, triggering my orgasm. My cry of pleasure was muffled by our kiss and my entire body started shaking as it racked me over and over. My fluids sprayed out around him, soaking both of us in the sweet smelling fluid.

Just as mine finished, he loudly groaned and said "L-Lupa...I can't...wait any longer!" I pushed my hips up to meet his and he let out a soft growl as I felt his warm seed shoot into me, making me moan a little since it felt good. "Oh, Shadow..." I softly said as he filled me, my chest heaving.

His finally stopped a few seconds later and he was panting harder then I was and nearly collapsed onto me. He laid down on his side next to me and I rolled onto mine, his wolfhood still inside me. "Wow..." He said, chuckling. I giggled and said "Wow's right! That was amazing!"

"Yeah, you said it! I love you so much..." He said, putting his forelegs around me and pulling me close. I purred and nuzzled him, saying "I love you, too...Now I'm really sleepy..." He chuckled and said "Well, I think we're gonna be here a few minutes...I can't pull out of you yet."

I giggled and said "That's alright! I love how you feel inside me right now..." I cuddled up tight to him and we lay there nuzzling each other as we waited for the tie to break. When it did, he slid out with a slight "pop" sound. "I think we need to clean up before we head back..." He said, smiling at me.

I nodded and said "Yeah, we do..." We started to stand up, but my legs were weak from the intense feelings. We finally managed it and went in the water, getting clean the best we could. I scrubbed the dirt and fluids out of my fur, mostly around my womanhood. I noticed that the lips were more swollen up and red, but didn't hurt any.

He finished about the same time as I did and we got out, shaking dry. I kissed his cheek and said "This had been the best night of my life...All because of you!" He chuckled and said "Well, it wasn't ALL me...You had a part in it, too, you know."

"Oh, I know...But now I don't think I'll go crazy needing to mate! And hopefully we'll be parents soon, too!" I said, nuzzling him. He returned it and said "Yeah, I hope so, too...I love you, Lupa..."

"I love you too, Shadow...Let's go back to the camp and get some sleep...I'm about ready to pass out..." I said, smiling. My eyelids were feeling really heavy now and I knew I'd fall asleep as soon as we laid down. We started walking back, kissing and nuzzled each other the entire time. I could feel his seed moving around inside me the entire time, which wasn't bad, just a kinda weird feeling.

We got to the campsite a few minutes later and laid down by the firepit to stay warm. I could hear Mom and Dad snoring from inside the tent, so we knew they were asleep already. He cuddled up behind me and rested his foreleg over me, slowly rubbing my belly and chest.

I purred and closed my eyes, saying "I really love that..." He kissed my neck and laid his head down with mine, continuing to rub me. I started to fall asleep less then a minute later, knocking out soon after right before him.

* * *

_**Dakota's POV**_

* * *

Crystal and I were cuddling at her old den, just loving each other after our howl earlier. I wanted to mate with her tonight, but she said she was too tired, which I was perfectly okay with. What she wants will always come ahead of what I do. We'd been talking about if she is pregnant and what our pups might be like.

"I think it'd be cool for if we have a boy and for him to look like you, but with Shadow's green eyes." She said, smiling. I was too and said "Yeah, it would! Then again, I wouldn't really care how they look, as long as their healthy. They could have pink fur and green eyes and I wouldn't love them any less."

"Exactly! What about a girl? Maybe my fur and your eyes?" She said, giggling. I smiled and said "Yeah, that could work! Gonna have to keep the boys away, though..." She shrugged and said "Probably. I know the guys around here would be all over her..."

"Now that you bring it up, I wanna ask you something..." I said, nuzzling her. She smiled and said "What's that?"

"Well, how would you feel about coming to live with us in Montana? I'm not ever leaving you..." I said, kissing her cheek. She purred and said "In the city? I don't know...What if people don't like me?"

"You don't need to worry about that. Nobody has a problem with us, so you'd be fine, trust me." I said. She nodded and said "Okay, but what about the change? I don't know anything about living there...All I know is here...Home..."

"When Dad brought Mom home with him from Jasper, she adjusted pretty quick. It was a bit of a scary time, but she's said it was the best desicion of her life!" I said. She smiled a little and said "But, I'm not your Mom...I don't know if I could do it..."

"I think you could...Just take some time to think on it, okay?" I asked. She nodded and said "I definately will because if I'm pregnant after all, I'm not losing you..." I nuzzled her and said "You never will...I love you."

She purred and said "I love you, too...Now, how about we go for a nice walk before bed?" I smiled and said "Sounds good to me!" She giggled and we got up, walking out of the den and along the lake, me limping of course. She was a little ahead of me and I could clearly see her enlarged womanhood and the fluid dripping off her.

"Hey, love?" I asked, smiling. She looked back and noticed where I was looking and blushed, saying "Yeah, I know...I am still in heat, you know..." I chuckled and leaned forward, licking her a bit. She moaned a little and said "Babe, not tonight, please..."

"I know, I was only getting your fluids off." I said, catching up to her. She giggled and we kept walking a while, loving each other and how nice the night was. We kept discussing pups and names, thinking of a few good ones.

"How about Chase for a boy?" I asked. She smiled and said "That's a nice one, I like it! What about...Alexis, for a girl?" I nodded and said "Even better! I love it!" She giggled and said "I can't wait to know if I'm pregnant or not..."

"We will soon, I promise...I can hardly wait, too!" I said, nuzzling her. We were walking toward the campsites, which was good because I soon noticed she was barely staying awake. I nudged her and said "Let's get back before you pass out, okay?"

She smiled a little and said "Okay...I need sleep..." I chuckled and we kept walking, getting to the camp a few minutes later. We laid down next to the firepit near Lupa and Shadow, the warmth coming from the still hot coals keeping us warm.

She cuddled tight against me, laying her head against my chest. I kissed her forehead and said "Goodnight, love..." She softly purred, but didn't say anything. I smiled and laid my head down around hers, closing my eyes and quickly falling asleep after she started snoring.

* * *

_**Yep, shorter chapter, I know. I was about to fall asleep at the keyboard typing, so I decided to end it and throw it up. Hope the lack of words doesn't bother! **_

_**Holy crap, this was chapter 50! This version is almost exactly twice as long as the original so far! I really like this one more, to be honest!**_


	51. Chapter 51

_**Cody's POV**_

* * *

Lilly and I fell asleep after an...INTERESTING night last night. We tried a different way of mating, which was a bit weird at first, but she seemed to love it! She was more worn out then I'd ever seen her before when we finished and we ended up just passing out together.

When I woke up the next morning, it was from the sun shining in and quickly warming the tent. I yawned and stretched out before opening my eyes, the sun nearly blinding me. I rolled over onto my side to see Lilly still sleeping like a pup, lightly purring. I smiled and leaned down, gently kissing her cheek before putting my clothes back on and getting up. I opened the tent and stepped out, the cool morning air instantly waking me.

Lupa, Shadow, Dakota and Crystal were all asleep next to the firepit, curled up with their mates. Considering how they were still gone when we had fallen asleep made it pretty obvious as to what they did all night. I went over to Dakota and kneeled down next to him, gently shaking him awake.

His eyes fluttered open before he yawned and stretched out, sleepily saying "Hey, Dad...What's up?" I chuckled and said "Just gotta check your leg out real quick. Does it still hurt?" He nodded and said "A bit, but not as much as it did." I gently tore the tape apart and lifted the bandage off, checking for any signs of infection or anything.

There didn't seem to be any and it looked to be healing good, so I said "Well, it seems alright to me. Still gonna have the vet check it out when we get back." He smiled and said "Yeah, I know. So, how was you guys' night?"

"Pretty good. Why do you ask?" I asked, putting the bandage back on. He shrugged and said "We heard you and Mom howling last night. Gotta say, that was actually REALLY good!" I smiled and said "Well, thanks! Took a couple tries, though..."

He chuckled and said "I don't think anyone gets it perfect the first try..." I nodded and said "True. So, what about you guys? How was your night?"

"Not bad. We just howled and walked for a while afterwards." He said. I smiled and said "Sounds like it was fun...Has she found out if she's pregnant yet?" He shook his head and said "I don't think so. She did say her stomach kinda hurt yesterday, though..."

"Well, that could be one clue. Hopefully you two will know within the next couple days. Shouldn't take any longer to know." I said. He nodded and said "Yeah, hopefully. I really wanna know!"

I chuckled and said "I know how you feel...I was really nervous waiting to know if your mother was pregnant with you guys, although I didn't show it. I always knew she would be, but there was always that LITTLE side of doubt..."

"Yep, I feel it sometimes, too. How long did it take for her to know?" He asked. I shrugged and said "A few days at most, I don't remember exactly how long." He smiled and said "Well, it's been two days now...Maybe today we will."

"Maybe, just keep your hopes up." I said. He sat up and yawned again, saying "So, what should we do today?" I shrugged and said "Whatever you guys want to. Later this afternoon, I'm going down to the lake to relax..."

"Well, considering how my leg is, I don't think I'll be doing much...If Crystal wants to, we might go for another walk or something." He said. She must've been awake because she suddenly said "Actually, I think I'm gonna spend most of the day laying down..."

He turned to her and said "Oh, you're awake! You feeling okay this morning?" She shook her head and said "No, not really...My stomach hurts REALLY bad and I'm nauseous..." He laid down with her and said "It's okay, I'm here..." He nuzzled her and she purred, saying "Don't let me get in the way of anything you wanna do, babe."

"No, don't worry, you come first. Always will." He said, smiling. She was too and kissed him, saying "Okay...I love you..." He returned the kiss and said "I love you, too...You just rest, okay?" She nodded and said "Alright. I do need to go use the bathroom real quick, though..."

"Well, nobody's stopping you!" He said, chuckling. She giggled and slowly got up before walking into the woods a bit. His tail was wagging and he said "I think she's pregnant!" I smiled and said "Sure sounds like it!"

* * *

_**Crystal's POV**_

* * *

I walked off to use the bathroom a few minutes ago, my stomach still hurting. I was also still nauseous and felt like I had to throw up at any second. After doing my business, I decided to keep walking for a couple minutes to hopefully settle my stomach. I wasn't sure what it was, my best thought was something I ate didn't agree with me.

I walked down the hill a little bit until I saw the lake, the rising sun shining off it. The sky was still lit up orange and the water looked kinda reddish-orange to me. I smiled to myself and walked over to it, sitting down on the shore to get a drink.

I was more thirsty then I thought I was and ended up taking a few big drinks before finally feeling satisfied. I sat back up and stretched again, feeling my joints pop. About mid-stretch, I felt that sudden feeling that I was about to vomit and didn't even have time to react before I threw up in the water.

I wiped my mouth off and said "Ugh! I hate that taste!" I laid down next to the water, my stomach instantly feeling better after throwing up. _"What did I eat that caused that!?" _I thought to myself, thinking of anything I could. I was trying to remember everything I'd eaten since my stomach had started to hurt.

_"Everything I've eaten recently was cooked by Cody...And they didn't get sick! What the hell!?" _I thought to myself, starting to get upset. I kept thinking until the answer hit me like a brick! My eyes went wide and my tail started wagging like crazy as I said to myself "Oh my god...It worked! I'm PREGNANT!"

I shot up and was about to run back to Dakota to tell him when I got an idea. "No, can't let him know yet...Tonight I will. I want to make it special for him." I said, smiling to myself. I turned around and got another drink to get the smell and taste of vomit out of my mouth before starting back to the campsite.

I ran most of the way, but slowed to a walk as soon as I started to see it. I stopped for a second to calm back down so he wouldn't catch on yet and continued walking toward him. He saw me coming and smiled, saying "Hey, took you long enough! Get lost?"

I giggled and said "No, I just needed a drink...I also tried to catch a rabbit, but it didn't work..." I laid back down next to him and he said "Aw, I'm sorry...Couldn't keep up?" I shook my head and said "Yeah...He was too fast."

He leaned down and kissed my cheek, saying "Well, it's only one. How's your stomach?" I smiled a little and said "A little better. I think it was something I ate recently." He nodded and said "Not really used to cooked food, so maybe that had something to do with it." I shrugged and said "Maybe. But then again, Shadow's eaten too and he's fine."

"Might've just had an impact on you instead of him?" He asked. I smiled again and said "Yeah, maybe...But, I am feeling a bit better, so we might go out for a little after all." He smiled too and said "Okay! You should probably just relax a little longer, though."

"Yeah, alright..." I said, giggling a little. He kissed me and said "Now I've gotta run to the bathroom...Be back in a minute." I nodded and said "Okay." He got up and limped off into the woods while I stayed by the firepit, laying my head down on my paws.

"He's really anxious to know if you're pregnant or not..." Cody said, chuckling. I giggled and said "Yeah, I know he is...I am too, honestly. I'm sure we'll know soon enough." He nodded and about then, we saw Lilly coming out of the tent, stretching. "Morning, you two!" She said, smiling at us.

* * *

_**Lilly's POV**_

* * *

I was woken up from getting too warm and someone talking outside the tent. I stretched before opening my eyes to see Cody gone and the tent open. I then heard him and Crystal talking, her sounding like she was excited about something.

I got up and stretched again before walking out, saying "Morning, you two!" They turned to see me coming out and Cody smiled, saying "Morning, love! Sleep good?" I giggled and said "Yeah, REALLY good! What time did I fall asleep?"

"I think it was around midnight or so. I think I fell asleep right after you." He said as I walked over to him. I firmly brushed my side against his, a soft deep moan escaping from me. He chuckled and said "Well, someone's all loving today!" I giggled and sat down next to him, saying "Yeah, I kinda am, huh?"

I leaned over and whispered in his ear "Not suprising after last night..." He laughed and kissed me, making me purr. I felt that excitement flare up inside me from the kiss, but pushed it away since Crystal was there. After we broke apart, I turned to her and said "So, where's Dakota?"

"He said he had to use the bathroom." She said. I nodded and right then we heard "Don't worry, I'm not dead, Mom." I turned to see him coming out the woods, a big smile on his face. I smiled too and said "Good, otherwide I'd have to kill you for dying!"

He stopped in his tracks, obviously confused. "...Wait, what?" He asked, making me laugh. "Never mind, honey. It's just a joke..." He sighed and rolled his eyes, walking back over and laying down with Crystal, who cuddled up to his side and was purring. She nuzzled him and said "I'm gonna try to get a bit more sleep, okay?"

He smiled and said "Of course it is. Love you!" They kissed each other and she said "Love you, too. See you guys later!" I smiled and said "Okay, see you later!" She laid her head down and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep. Dakota chuckled and said "So, any idea what to do this morning?"

I shrugged and said "Whatever you feel like is okay with us, as long as you're careful. I'm still kinda sleepy myself." He smiled and said "I might just go for a little walk in a bit." Cody nodded and said "Like she said, just be careful, okay?"

"I know, Dad. I think I'll go now, actually...Maybe take a bit of a swim, too." He said, carefully standing up so he didn't wake her or hurt himself. I nodded and said "Okay, honey. We'll see you after while then!"

"Yep, I'll be back soon." He said, walking off over to the trail to the lake. When he was out of sight, I looked up at Cody and said "You know, I'm kinda irriated with you..." He looked down at me and said "What'd I do?"

I giggled and said "My butt hurts now!" He started laughing and said "Hey, it was your idea...I only went with it." I nodded and said "Exactly! And you did more then just "go with it"..."

"Maybe, but you know you enjoyed it." He said, kissing me. I purred and said "I'm not denying that since it did feel amazing!" He chuckled and put his arms around me, pulling me to him and saying "Well, I'm just glad you had fun."

"Oh, I did!" I said, giggling. He smiled and quickly laid me back so I was laying across his lap. I smiled up at him and said "You happy now!?" He leaned down and kissed me, saying "Just trying to make you comfortable..."

I purred a little and shifted around so my head was on his lap and my body was laying on the ground in front of him. "Now I am." I said, smiling. He chuckled and started running his hand up and down my chest, making me purr more. "Mmm...That feels nice..." I said, closing my eyes. He kept going, eventually turning it into a massage that felt amazing!

He started massaging my sides and all around my stomach and chest, occasional soft moans escaping me. My tail was slowly wagging back and forth across the dirt as I enjoyed the feelings he was giving me. "You really know how to make a girl feel good..." I said, smiling. He bent down and kissed my nose as he kept going, making me purr again.

After a couple minutes of massaging, he stopped and said "Why don't you roll over onto your stomach so I can do your back?" I opened my eyes and smiled at him, saying "You don't need to, you know..."

He smiled and said "I know, but I want to. You're obviously enjoying it, so I don't wanna stop as long as you like it!" I giggled and said "You're just too sweet to me...Alright..." I rolled over and laid my head back down on his leg as he started massaging my back, going from my neck and shoulders down to the middle of my back.

I was constantly purring in pleasure as he massaged me, any stress and tension just flowing away. It was getting me excited again and I could tell he could smell my scent. Again, I pushed the excitement away and just enjoyed his massage. After a couple more minutes, he stopped again, saying "Want me to do the rest of your back?"

I looked up at him and smiled, saying "You mean my butt, right?" He chuckled and said "Yeah, I suppose so..." I giggled and said "Well, alright, but only because of how good this feels!" I stood up and turned around, laying back down and putting my womanhood right on his lap on purpose.

He hesitated for a minute and said "What're you doing, love?" I giggled again and said "Nothing, just getting comfy..." I laid my head back down on my paws and he started massaging me again, going deeping and firmer into my back and hips, which felt nothing short of purely amazing!

About then, Lupa started to wake up. She yawned and opened her eyes, seeing what we were doing. I could see her blush as she said "Really, guys!? Can't do that in the tent!?" I giggled and said "He's only giving me a massage, honey, don't worry."

"Yeah, sure...Where's Dakota?" She asked as she sat up and stretched. "He went for a bit of a walk a little bit ago." I said. She nodded and said "I'll be right back...Gotta pee..." She walked off into the woods and Cody kept going on my back, seeming to focus right in the middle of my spine.

"Does this area seem to bother you any?" He asked, deeply massaging it. I shrugged and said "Kinda...Feels a little tense of something." He suddenly pushed sharply down into it with his thumbs, making it crack a few times. My eyes shot open as I felt the tension suddenly go away, replaced by absolute comfort. "Holy crap, that felt good!" I said, my tail wagging.

He chuckled and said "Figured it would..." I giggled and sat up, stretching out again without any discomfort or anything in my back anymore. "Wow, I feel SO much better!" I said, turning around to him. He kissed me and said "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I know it was kinda fun for me, too!"

I smiled and said "Yeah, I'll bet! I'm a little sleepy now thanks to you...I'm gonna take a quick little nap, okay?" He nodded and said "Okay. I'm gonna start cooking breakfast in a bit, so I'll wake you up when I'm done."

"Sounds good to me! Bye, babe..." I said, kissing him. He returned it and said "See you in a bit, love." I started walking over to the tent when he suddenly slapped my butt, making me giggle. I turned to look at him and let out a sexy growl, making him smile. I walked into the tent and laid down on the bed under the blanket, laying my head down and falling asleep a couple minutes later as I heard him going over to the car.

* * *

_**Shadow's POV**_

* * *

I started to wake up from hearing a loud "thump". I opened my eyes to see Cody walking from his car with a big pan in his hands. I yawned and stretched before sleepily saying "Morning..." He smiled at me and said "Morning, Shadow! Lupa went off a few minutes ago to the bathroom."

I nodded and sat up just as she was coming back. She saw me awake and smiled, saying "Well, hey, babe!" I smiled too and kissed her, saying "Morning, sexy..." She giggled and I saw Cody smile too. "Aww...Sleep good?" She asked, nuzzling me.

"Oh, I slept great!" I said, chuckling. She smiled and said "I'm not surprised. That howl was amazing..." I nodded and she winked at me, telling me what she actually meant. "Yeah, it really was...Haven't done something that felt that good in a while!" I said, smiling at her.

She giggled and turned to Cody, saying "Daddy, we're gonna go out for a bit, okay? I feel like taking a nice walk." He nodded and said "Sure, but be back soon. I'll have breakfast ready in about twenty minutes."

She smiled and said "Okay! Come on, Shadow!" I chuckled and got up, following after her as she quickly walked off. I caught up to her and said "Okay, so where are we going?"

"Back to your den. We've got almost a half hour...Let's use it!" She said, smiling slyly. My tail started wagging and I smiled, saying "Sounds good to me!" She giggled and got ahead of me a little, holding her tail out of the way so I could see her glistening womanhood. The amount of the scent coming from her quickly overpowered me and I felt my wolfhood starting to slide out.

"God, you're amazing..." I said as I stared at her. She smiled and said "Aw, Shadow...Thank you!" I smiled too and leaned forward, giving her a teasing lick. She shivered a little with the contact, saying "Woah...Easy, we'll be there soon! Then you can do whatever you please..."

* * *

_**Sounds like one couple is getting ready to go again...And also Crystal's pregnant! I'm sure she can't wait to tell Dakota and that he'll flip when she does! Maybe they'll do something special tonight to make it even better! **_

_**That must've been a good massage that Cody gave Lilly, too! More then just relaxing for her it seems!**_


	52. Chapter 52

I started to wake up again from Lupa shifting around next to me. We had fallen asleep together after mating again at Crystal and I's den. I opened my eyes to see her stretching as she sat up, yawning as well.

I smiled and said "Well, you're awake." She looked down at me and smiled too, saying "Yeah, I just woke up..." I nodded and said "Me too. I think it was your getting up that did it." She weakly smiled and said "Sorry, I was trying not to..."

I chuckled and said "Nah, it's not your fault. I needed to get up anyway...I'm thirsty." She smiled more and said "Yeah, I am too." We walked out of the den after I stretched and went over to the lake, sitting down to get a drink. While we were, I could hear her still purring a little and her tail was wagging.

I smiled and sat back, saying "Okay, what's got you so happy?" She giggled and said "Well, I'm sure what we did has something to do with it...Mostly that I could be pregnant. With OUR pups!" I nuzzled her and said "I know, I can't wait to find out! I know you will be, though!"

"I sure hope so...We might still be a little young, but I know what I want more then anything and that's pups with you." She said, nuzzling me back. I smiled and she leaned against me, resting her head against my neck. We sat there for a little while, enjoying the nice morning and loving each other.

About ten minutes later, we heard a small howl come from the campsite and her ears perked up. She lifted her head and said "That's Mom. Sounds like she wants us to come back now." I nodded and said "Okay, but let's wash up first. I'm sure they wouldn't like to smell us how we are..."

She giggled and said "Yeah, good point! Just make it fast!" I nodded and we jumped in the water, getting clean in the most important areas. We finished a couple minutes later and got out, shaking dry. "Come on, let's go! Don't wanna keep them waiting." She said, tugging on my neck. I laughed and said "Okay, okay, I'm coming!"

* * *

_**Dakota's POV**_

* * *

I was out walking around for a bit before breakfast when I heard Mom howl for us to come back. I turned around and started walking back, retracing my steps so I wouldn't get lost. As I was walking, I started trying to think of a way to convince Crystal to come home with us. I knew she would NOT be happy if we left since she's probably pregnant now and I couldn't do that to her.

I finally decided to just let her take her time to decide, which I figured wouldn't take very long. It was about a fifteen minute walk back to the campsite until I finally saw everyone sitting by the fire. I smelled breakfast was done already and everyone was eating.

I walked up and Dad saw me, saying "Well, it's about time! What took you so long?" I smiled and said "Hey, I can't limp very fast..." He chuckled and said "Well, alright...Come on, food's getting cold." I nodded and went over next to Crystal where there was a plate waiting for me. She smiled up at me as I sat down and I kissed her cheek, making her purr a bit.

I started eating as we all talked, mostly about what we would all be doing today. "I'm probably just gonna relax all day. My stomach is still hurting a bit..." Crystal said. "I think I will, too. Leg hurts too much..." I said, smiling. Mom and Dad smiled and she said "What about you two?"

"Me? I was thinking about going for a swim. Unless Grandma, Grandpa and Naomi come back today." Lupa said. Shadow nodded and said "And I might just relax a while as well. Didn't sleep too good last night..." Lupa smiled slyly at him which made him chuckle a little. Dad smiled and said "Well, I'm going down to the lake to do a bit of fishing later."

"I think I'll go with you. Maybe take a quick bath while we're there." Mom said. Dad nodded and Lupa said "Daddy, before you guys go, could I talk with you for a minute?" He smiled and said "Of course, baby girl. Let's finish eating first, though." She nodded and we kept eating, finishing a couple minutes later.

He tossed the plate in the fire and said "So, what's up?" She smiled and said "Let's go somewhere a bit more private, okay?" He nodded and said "Over by the car is good." They got up and walked over to the other side of it, making us all wonder what was going on. "Any idea what they're talking about?" Crystal asked me. I shrugged and said "Your guess is as good as mine..."

* * *

_**Cody's POV**_

* * *

"Have you talked to him about it yet?" I asked. She weakly smiled and said "No, not yet...Just wanted to know if you and Mom might be okay with it." I smiled and said "If he wants to, then I don't think your mother would disagree, and neither will I. But, it's upto him weather or not he wants to. It'd be a bit of a change for him..."

"I know...But, I don't wanna lose him, pregnant or not. I love him with all my heart, Daddy..." She said, tears in her eyes. I wiped them away and said "Ask him if he would like to live with us or not then. If he doesn't want to come with us, then...you'd have to convince Mom to let you stay here, which I don't think she'd let happen."

"Okay, I'll ask him in a few minutes. I sure hope he says yes..." She said, looking nervous. I smiled and pulled her into a hug, saying "If he loves you as much as you do him, then he won't want to lose you either and he'll say yes, I guarantee it." She smiled up at me and said "Thanks, Daddy...I honestly think he does."

"I do, too. I think you two were born for each other..." I said, kissing her cheek. She giggled a little and said "Same with Dakota and Crystal. I think they probably fell in love before Shadow and I did."

"Possibly. Well, let's get back over there with everyone else." I said, starting to get up when she stopped me. "Before we do, can I ask you one more thing?" She asked, blushing a little bit. I nodded and said "Anything, honey."

"Well...It's probably pretty obvious Shadow and I have...had sex, right?" She asked, blushing more. I smiled and said "Yeah, it kinda is..." She weakly smiled and said "Multiple times. Once last night for our first time and then earlier when we were gone..."

"Okay, nothing wrong with that. What's your question?" I asked. "Well, I guess it's...What's the normal amount of times to "do it"?" She asked.

"Do you mean in a couple days or...what?" I asked. She shrugged and said "A couple days, I guess. Maybe a week." I chuckled and said "Well, I don't know what the normal amount is, but your mother and I would do it at least four or five times a week."

Her eyes went wide and she said "Ew, Dad! Why'd you tell me that!?" I laughed and said "Well, you asked what was normal...That was normal for us." She sighed and said "Okay, okay...Didn't need to know that, though..."

"Oh, what's the harm? You're mature enough to understand now." I said. She shrugged and said "I guess there is none...But still! You two are my parents...I don't think I should know that."

"Well, let me tell you something...My parents were never open about sex or anything like it. They never discussed it with me or even mentioned it at any time. Any jokes relating to it, they would get upset." I said. She nodded and said "Okay, but what does that have to do with anything?"

I smiled and said "Your mother and I decided that we would be completely open with you and Dakota about it. If you guys ever have any questions, then we'd answer then for you if had an answer. Another thing is that if we or you guys ever walk in during that, then we'd talk about it and make sure everyone's okay. That is after we're done..."

She blushed a bit again and said "Okay, that makes sense...So, say Shadow decided to come home with us...Where would we be able to do it? We're sure as heck not doing it out in the open..." I chuckled and said "If you two want to, then use one of the bedrooms if nobody's in it. Or go outside."

She nodded and said "Yeah, I guess that works." I smiled and said "Anything else?" She shook her head and said "No, that's it I think."

"Then let's get back over there with them now." I said. She nodded and we got up, walking back over to where everyone else was. She went right over to Shadow and kissed him, saying "I've got something I wanna ask you..." He smiled and said "What is it?"

She smiled and motioned for him to follow her and they walked off into the woods a bit. Lilly looked at me and said "What'd you guys talk about?" I smiled and said "She just wanted to know if it's be okay if Shadow came back home with us."

"Really? What'd you tell her?" She asked, smiling too. "I told her that if he wanted to, then it's okay with us. I know they won't leave each other, so it wouldn't be fair for them to break up because of that." I said.

She kissed my cheek and said "That's very sweet of you...So, I take it she took him away to ask?" I nodded and said "I think so. She said she would."

* * *

_**Lupa's POV**_

* * *

"So, what is it you wanted to ask?" Shadow asked as we were walking. I smiled and said "Something kinda important..." He smiled too and said "If it's so important, why don't you tell me what it is?"

"Oh, I will, don't worry. Just not yet..." I said, giggling. He sighed and rolled his eyes, saying "Alright, then where are we going?"

"Down to the lake. I could go for a nice swim right now." I said. He nodded and we kept walking for a little while longer, finally getting to the lake about ten minutes later. We immediately went in to relax, the already warmed up water feeling so good!

We swam around for a while until I finally decided to ask him. I went over next to him and said "Shadow?" He looked over at me and said "Yeah, babe?" I smiled a little and said "That question I had for you..."

"Uh huh...I'm listening..." He said, smiling too. I took a nervous breath and said "You know that I never want to lose you, right?" He got closer and put his forelegs around me, saying "Yes, I do. I don't wanna lose you either...I love you too much..."

"And I love you, too...I'm afraid that when we leave to go home, I may never see you again and if I'm pregant, I can't raise pups by myself..." I said, tears coming to my eyes. He smiled and wiped them away, saying "You don't need to worry...If you're asking me if I'd like to go with you, then the answer is yes. Not just yes, HELL yes!"

I lit up and said "R-Really!? You do!?" He nodded and said "Yeah, I do...If you guys leave and I don't go with you, I'd probably die of depression." I giggled a little and said "So would I...So, you really want to come with us, even though it'd probably be a big change?"

"I don't care about the change, all I care about is keeping you happy. Sure, it may be a little hard, but only at first. After all, just look at your Mom...She used to live in a pack in Jasper, right?" He asked.

I nodded and he said "See? If she can, then there's no reason I can't. She did it to be with your Dad, and I'm doing it to be with you...That is, as long as you still want me." I smiled and said "Of course I do! When you say "with me", what exactly do you mean?"

"I want to stay with you...Forever. I know that even though we've only known each other a few days, you're my soulmate and I love you with all my heart and soul..." He said, deeply kissing me. I loudly purred and returned it, putting my forelegs around him. We stayed kissing for a few minutes, never wanting to end it.

When we finally did, I pulled back and stared into his eyes, saying "I love you so damn much..." He smiled and kissed my nose, saying "I love you, too...Now I have a question for you if you wanna hear it."

"Anything...Unless it's if I wanna mate again, then the answer's not right now." I said, giggling. He chuckled and said "No, it's not that...More special."

"Well, what is it!?" I asked, getting impatient. He leaned in and deeply kissed me again, saying "Lupa, will you..." He pulled back and moved up to my ear, whispering "...Marry me?"

My eyes went wide and I pushed him back a little, saying "Are...Are you serious right now!?" He nodded and said "Dead serious." I looked down at the water, trying to absorb what he'd asked. "Shadow..." I softly said, looking back up at him.

His smile went away and he said "Is that...a no?" I started to smile again and said "It's a yes..." Now his eyes went wide and he said "Really!? You will!?" I nodded and said "Of course I will! Like you said, we're soulmates, so no sense just being boyfriend-girlfriend! I would love to marry you!"

His tail was wagging rapidly under the water as he passionately kissed me, much more then ever before. I cuddled tight against him as we kissed, both us of in slight ended up kissing for about five or so minutes until we finally broke apart, out of breath.

"I love you so much...More then anything in world!" I said, purring. He nuzzled me and said "I can't live one more day without you...I don't know how I got so lucky to meet you." I smiled and said "Soulmates...and fate." He chuckled and said "No better way to explain it. I love you, Lupa!"

"And I love you, Shadow!" I said, quickly kissing him again. We decided to get out of the water now and went over to the shore, shaking dry. I felt much better now that I was clean again and said "Wanna just relax here for a while?"

He smiled and said "I figured you'd be wanting to go tell your family..." I giggled and said "We can surprised them with it later when they ask how our day was...Which I know they'll do."

He chuckled and said "Good idea..._How was your day, guys? Oh, just great...We swam for a while and decided to relax afterwards, nothing too exciting. Oh, almost forgot...We're getting married._"

I started laughing and said "Yeah, that sounds about right! I know Mom and Dad are gonna be happy!" He nodded and said "Sure hope so. I'd hate for them to be upset with us...mainly me they'd be mad at."

"No, it'll be fine, trust me..." I said, nuzzling him. He smiled and I leaned against him, letting out a happy sigh. "Hey, Shadow?" I asked, my eyes closed. "Yeah?" He asked. I looked up at him and smiled, saying "Did I ever tell you how amazing last night and this morning were?"

He chuckled and said "No, now that you mention it, you didn't..." I giggled and said "Well, it was the most amazing thing I've ever felt in my life!" He kissed my cheek and said "I was kinda nervous I'd disappoint you..."

"What do you mean?" I asked. He weakly smiled and said "You know...performance wise..." I smiled and said "Oh, you didn't, trust me! Not even close!"

* * *

_**Crystal's POV**_

* * *

Dakota and I were laying next to the firepit with his parents, just talking about everything going on recently, mainly about what happens when girls are pregnant and, still unknown to them, I was so I was happy to hear it all.

"What do you think the worst part of it is, Lilly?" I asked. She thought a moment and said "I wouldn't call it the worst part, but because of how much it hurt, giving birth. Sure, the morning sickness and mood swing suck, but they weren't as bad."

I nodded and said "But finally seeing your kids completely outweighs it?" She smiled and said "Definately! I'll never forget that moment I finally saw Dakota and Lupa..." Dakota smiled a little and said "Yeah, you've said that a few times, Mom..."

"What, embarassing you?" She asked, giggling a little. He rolled his eyes and said "Just a bit..." I giggled too and said "Well, she is your Mom after all, so she can do that!" She nodded and said "Exactly! I like you now!"

I started laughing and said "Well, that's good!" She was too and said "I'm just kidding, I've always liked you, Crystal. Ever since you two told us you were dating, I immediately took a liking to you. Same with Shadow."

"Well, thank you! That really means a lot to me!" I said, smiling. We suddenly started to hear footsteps behind us and we all turned to see a few other wolves coming along with another human.

"Oh, we didn't know you guys were coming by so early. Someone you need to meet!" Lilly said, smiling at them. "Everyone, this is Crystal, Dakota's girlfriend!" She said, motioning to me. The tan and white wolf looked at me and said "Oh, this is her? It's nice to finally meet you!"

"Uh, you too, I think..." I said, weakly smiling. Everyone laughed and Cody said "Crystal, this is Eve, Kevin, Naomi, Kate and Chris. Eve is Lilly and Naomi's mother, but Kevin is just Naomi's father. Kate's her sister and Chris is her mate."

"Oh! Then it's great to meet you guys, too!" I said, smiling. "You too! I know Cody and Lilly said Dakota and Lupa had went for a walk with you and I'm guessing your brother a couple days ago. Never expected you two to be together so soon!" Kevin said, smiling.

"Babe, why don't you call Lupa and Shadow back?" Cody asked, nudging Lilly, who smiled and let out a short howl for them. We all kept talking for a while longer so I could get to know them better. Eve and Kevin were really nice actually! Naomi and Kate were kinda similar in their personality from what I figured and Chris was a total sweetheart to Kate.

About ten minutes later, Shadow and Lupa came walking up and saw everyone here. "Everyone, that's Shadow, Lupa's boy-friend!" Cody said, smiling at her. She blushed a little and said "Hey, guys! Didn't know you guys were coming back so soon today."

"Well, we got bored and had nothing better to do today. So, you're Shadow, huh?" Eve asked, looking him over. He nervously nodded and said "Yes, ma'am..." She smiled a little and said "It's alright, I'm not gonna kill you. That is as long as you don't hurt Lupa in anyway..."

"Grandma, don't worry, he won't...He's really sweet to me..." She said, nuzzling him. He smiled and Kevin said "Well, it's nice to finally meet you as well!" Shadow nodded and said "You guys too!"

Lupa walked over to Lilly and whispered something to her. All I heard was "Great news" from how far away I was sitting. Lilly smiled and nodded before Lupa went back over and sat down. We all stayed there for a few hours longer, just chatting and getting to know each other better. It was actually pretty fun to me! They all seemed so nice and caring to each other and also to Shadow and I.

* * *

_**Well, good to see everyone is getting along great so far! Can't wait to see how Lilly and Cody'll react when Lupa tells them Shadow asked her to marry him! Crystal's pregnant now, but still doesn't want anyone to know yet, which would be an amazing surprise, especially to Dakota! Wonder if that'll have any effect on her decision whether or not she'd like to live with them back in Montana. Shadow definately does, so that could also have an impact, not wanting to lose her brother as well.**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! Took me almost an entire week to do, but I think I did pretty good on it! Of course, it's not really what I think of it, it's all you guys, so let me know with a REVIEW!**_


	53. Chapter 53

_**Cody: **Well, new chapter time finally! Took us a little while to do since I've been teaching everyone to use the computer. They seem to wanna do their parts in the story now..._

**_Lilly:_**_ Hey, it's fun doing this! But, staying up until 4AM writing really gets you tired...*Loudly Yawns*_

**_Cody:_**_ *Chuckling* Yeah, it does...Now you know what I do nearly every night._

**_Dakota: _**_Well, we knew you did this, but for THAT long!?_

**_Lupa: _**_Yeah...Why do you stay up so late doing it? Don't you get too tired?_

**_Cody:_**_ Well, yeah, of course I do. Dedication._

**_Lupa & Dakota:_**_ Oooohhhhh..._

**_Lilly: _**_*Giggling* Okay, you guys...Let's all get some sleep now and let everyone read. See you all next time!_

* * *

_**Cody's POV**_

* * *

We had all been talking around the firepit for a few hours now, just having a nice time together. Naomi, Lupa and Crystal went off about a half hour ago for some girl time, so the rest of us were just relaxing now.

"So, how do you guys like Crystal?" Dakota asked Eve and Kevin. Eve smiled and said "She's a really sweet young girl, for one! She seems to really care about you, too. You two mated already?" He weakly smiled and said "Yeah, we kinda did..."

Kevin chuckled and said "Hey, nothing wrong with that...Right, honey?" Eve giggled and said "Nope, sure isn't! Are you two hoping she gets pregnant?" He nodded and said "Yeah, we are! We think she may be already, but don't really know yet. She's been complaining of some stomach pain this morning."

"Well, just keep your hopes up then! While I still think you two are a bit young for kids, I believe you could handle it." She said, smiling at him. He smiled back and said "Thanks, Grandma! I know I love her more then anything...She probably saved my life, too!"

"Is that what the bandage on your leg is?" Kevin asked. He nodded and said "Yeah...I got shot..." Eve gasped and said "What!? When!?"

"Just the other day. It's okay, I'm alright now. Still hurts a bit, but I guess we'll have it checked out when we get home." He said. She sighed and said "What happened to whoever did it?" He looked over at us and Lilly giggled, saying "We took care of him already...Even though I was against it, Cody let him live."

"IF he stays away from us." I said, smiling. Kevin was too and said "Sounds fair enough to me. Was it a hunter?" I shook my head and said "No, just someone else camping up the road. Seemed to think Dakota and Crystal were a threat."

"Dumbass..." Eve said under her breath, making us all laugh. "So, onto something happier...What's this "good news" Lupa was talking about, Shadow?" Lilly asked him. He shrugged and said "No idea. She didn't say anything to me about it."

"Really? I thought she would've...Must be a secret for now or something." I said. He nodded and said "Possibly. Any idea what they're upto?" Lilly smiled and said "Girl stuff...Nothing that would interest you guys, I'm sure..."

* * *

_**Naomi's POV**_

* * *

Crystal, Lupa and I were down by the lake, basking in the sunset. We'd been there for about a half hour now, chatting about girl stuff. We asked Lilly to come, but she said she'd rather stay back at their campsite tonight, which we all understood.

Crystal and Lupa were talking about if they were pregnant or not, which kinda interested me. They were wondering what changes to their body would happen and some other things. Lupa turned to me and asked "Do you think we'll get fat?"

I smiled and said "Well...Maybe a little. Not from actual fat, but just the pups growing, according to Mom." Crystal giggled and said "I don't think it'd feel any different...I want to keep my figure for Dakota as long as I can!"

"Same here for Shadow!" Lupa said, giggling too. I sighed and said "At least you two get that kinda fun..." They both looked at me and Crystal asked "What do you mean? I thought you said you have a boyfriend?"

"I guess I do, but he doesn't seem to be around much...Always busy with something." I said, feeling kinda down about it. "Have you asked him what's so important?" Lupa asked. I nodded and said "A couple times. Either he has to hunt for his family or training for something...I don't know what."

"The hunting part I can understand...But, what could he be training for? Alpha?" Crystal asked, confused. I shrugged and said "Like I said, I don't know. He hasn't told me."

"Hm...So, what do you do for sex?" Lupa asked, making me blush. "Lupa! Really!?" I asked, shocked. She giggled and said "What? We're all girls here..." Crystal was smiling and I said "Maybe, but that doesn't mean you should just ASK about that!"

"What's the problem? Her and I have had sex already, we'll admit that. Why can't you tell us?" Crystal asked in a kinda comforting tone. I shrugged and said "I don't know...It's kinda personal, you know?"

"We promise that if you tell us, nobody else will ever know." Lupa said. I hesitated for a moment and finally sighed, saying "Alright...We haven't had sex in almost a month now! Jeff, you know, my boyfriend, is always gone. It's driving me crazy with the need to mate!" I had tears building in my eyes and Lupa got up, coming over and hugging me.

"Shh, it's alright...I know how you feel, trust me." She said, rubbing my back. I sniffed and said "How do you know what it's like? You only met Shadow a few days ago and you never leave each other!"

She weakly smiled and said "You know how this is my second heat?" I nodded and she said "Well, obviously I've been in heat before then...You wouldn't believe how bad it got!" I wiped my eyes and said "R-Really? How bad?"

She giggled a bit and said "I was worse then you are right now...It was even worse when Mom walked in..." I smiled a little and said "She saw you doing..._that_?" She nodded and said "Yep...But, she talked to me about it and made sure I was okay, explained a few things..."

"Well, I guess if it helps..." I said, blushing a little. Both her and Crystal giggled, Crystal saying "We're gonna head back to the campsite now. Take as long as you need!" I blushed a bit more and said "Okay...I'll see you later." They nodded and walked off to the camp, leaving me by the lake. _"I could really use the relief..." _I thought to myself, laying down on my back to have a bit of personal fun.

* * *

_**Back to Cody's POV**_

* * *

Crystal and Lupa just came back, but without Naomi. They went over and kissed Dakota and Shadow when Lilly asked "Where's Naomi?" They laid down with their mates and Lupa said "She said she's gonna relax for a bit in the water." Lilly nodded and Eve said "So, what were you three up to?"

"Oh, not much...Just talking about girl stuff." Crystal said, smiling. Eve giggled and said "Right, girl stuff..." Lupa stretched out and laid her head down, closing her eyes, but not going to sleep. "Hey, Lupa?" Lilly asked.

She opened her eyes and said "Yeah, Mom?" Lilly smiled and said "So, what was that good news you mentioned earlier?" Lupa smiled and said "Well, I was gonna wait, but oh well...Just promise me you won't get mad at Shadow, okay?"

Lilly and I both nodded and I said "We promise. Are you pregnant?" She giggled and said "No, not that I know of yet..."

"Well, what is it then!?" Crystal asked, smiling. Lupa leaned over against Shadow and said "Shadow and I decided that since I could be pregnant and that we don't wanna lose each other...He asked me to marry him!"

Lilly's eyes went wide and she said "M-Marry him!? But...You've only known each other a few days!" Lupa nodded and said "We know, Mom, but we really do love each other...More then you probably realize..."

"But..." Lilly started when I said "Is it what you both really want?" They both nodded and Shadow said "More then anything!" Lilly and I looked at each other and I nodded to her, making her smile a bit. She looked back at Lupa and said "If it's what you REALLY want...Then we're okay with it!"

"Really, Mom!?" Lupa asked, her tail wagging. Lilly simply nodded and Lupa ran over, hugging us both. "Thank you! You don't know how happy I am!" She said, tears in her eyes. Lilly hugged her tighter and quietly said "But don't think I'm gonna let you leave home..."

"I know, Mom...Shadow said he'd love to live with us if it's okay." She said, just as quiet. Lilly smiled and said "Of course it is." They let go of each other and she went back to Shadow, deeply kissing him as everyone else started congratulating and hugging them. I kissed Lilly's cheek and said "He's really made her happy, you know..." She smiled and said "Yeah, he has..."

* * *

_**Dakota's POV**_

* * *

After a few hours talking about Shadow and Lupa getting married, the sun was fully down and it was nearly dark out. The only light was from the stars and moon, giving me an idea. I turned to Crystal and said "Hey, love? Feel like going out tonight?"

She smiled and said "I'd love to! Any particular idea what we should do?" I smiled too and said "How's a nice walk followed by an even better howl sound?" She quickly nodded and said "Sounds perfect to me!"

We got up and I said "We might be gone a while tonight, but we'll be back before morning, I promise." Dad smiled and said "Alright, you two just have fun!" I nodded and we walked off together down toward the lake.

When we got to the bottom of the hill, Crystal said "How about we go somewhere different tonight? We always go right to the lake..." I smiled and said "Sure, anywhere in mind?" She shrugged and said "Not really...How about we just walk until we find something?"

"Sounds good to me!" I said as we walked off along the shore, the waves washing over our paws. The moonlight on the water reflected off her eyes, giving them a beautiful shimmer that I loved! "Hey, Crystal?" I asked, smiling. She turned to me just to be met by a deep kiss. She was surprised, but soon returned it, softly purring.

We broke apart a minute later and she smiled, saying "So, what was that for?" I chuckled and said "You're absolutely beautiful tonight..." She giggled a little and said "Aw...How sweet! Thank you!" I smiled and nuzzled her as we kept walking and she rested her head against mine, still purring a bit.

We kept walking for a bit longer, just enjoying the night and each other when she suddenly lifted her head and said "So, I've been thinking about something for a while now..." I looked at her and she said "You remember when you asked me to come home with you guys?"

"Yeah. Did you decide what you want to do?" I asked, nervous of her answer. She weakly smiled and said "Yeah, I did...It wasn't easy, either. But, I do feel I made the right choice..." I hung my head and said "It's okay, I understand...I'll always still love you, though..."

She giggled and said "I decided to go with you!" My ears perked up and I said "Really, you did!?" She nodded and said "Yeah, I do! Like I said before, I'm never losing you..."

"Crystal, that's great! I was afraid you didn't want to leave here..." I said, nuzzling her again. She softly purred and said "At first, I really didn't want to...But then I thought about how life in the city could be. Not having to fight over food and for survival, always having you around..."

I smiled and said "Well, that's a few good reasons!" She giggled and said "And there's one more...That vet you were talking about would be perfect for our pups. There's no real way to keep them healty here."

"Yep, there is that! I know I can't wait until we know if you're pregnant or not..." I said, kissing her. She returned it and said "Well, your wait's over..." My eyes went wide and I said "It is!?" She slowly nodded and said "And guess what?"

"You're...pregnant?" I asked, nervous. She smiled and said "Yes, I am! I really am pregnant!" I couldn't keep myself from leaping onto her, knocking her onto her back and deeply kissing her. She put her forelegs around my neck and closed her eyes, kissing me back. We kept going for at least ten minutes, virtually unable to let go of each other.

When we finally broke apart, I smiled and said "I just can't believe this! You really ARE pregnant!?" She giggled and said "Yep, I really am!" I moved from her grasp down her stomach, lightly kissing the middle of it. She softly purred and said "I know you're going to be a great Dad!"

"And you'll be the most amazing mother ever!" I said as I nuzzled her chest and neck. She pulled me down next to her and we lay there nuzzling and cuddling each other in the moonlight. She was really getting into it and I started to smell her scent in the air, making me smile.

I pulled back and stared into her eyes, saying "Well, someone's getting excited!" She giggled and said "I know I am, and we're having a nice night tonight!" I chuckled and she started to sit up, saying "How about that howl now?" I sat up as well as she started a nice, soft howl and I quickly joined her, forming a beautiful song with her.

We howled for a good half hour at least, only finally stopping when we ran out of breath. We brought out muzzles down to each others, engaging in another passionate kiss. I put my forelegs around her and slowly laid back, pulling her up over me. She softly giggled as she went with it, gently laying down on me.

I could feel the heat radiating from her womanhood down onto me, making my wolfhood start to come out and stiffen. She soon felt it against her stomach and pulled back, seductively saying "You just lay there and let me handle it..." I smiled and kissed her nose before she got up, moving down to my erect wolfhood.

She stopped right above it, taking in a deep breath of my musky scent with a look of pure passion in her eyes. She lightly ran her tounge from my slowly forming knot to the very tip, making me loudly groan in pleasure.

"God, Crystal...That feels amazing..." I groaned, my wolfhood twitching from the excitement. She giggled and took the entire thing in her mouth, wrapping her tounge around me and going up and down. I nearly passed out from the amount of pleasure she was giving me, it was so much.

My eyes were closed as she kept going, slowly going faster and I felt her shifting around above me. I opened my eyes to see her very enlarged, bright pink womanhood right above my head, her fluids dripping from between her folds. I smiled and leaned up, slowly running my tounge between them. I must've hit a good spot because she suddenly gasped and dropped her hips down toward me.

I threw my tounge as far into as I could, making sure to get every little corner I could. She was constantly moaning and sighing in pleasure as she kept going on me. The dripping of fluids was turning into almost a constant stream coming out and I drank it up like water.

Within a couple minutes, she was loudly moaning in pleasure and released my from her mouth, panting harder then I'd ever seen before. "Dakota...Don't stop!" She said, nearly hyperventilating. I kept going faster and faster, bringing my paw upto her stomach and running my claw over her nipples. That sent her over the edge and she screamed as loud as she could as her orgasm hit.

Her fluids sprayed out with so much force, they pushed my tounge out! They went all over my muzzle and the ground, soaking it in the sweet smelling honey. She was panting hard and fast as it started to end, collasping down onto me. "Oh, Dakota...That was...amazing..." She said, breathing heavy.

I smiled and said "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it! I know I sure did!" She quietly giggled a little and just lay there recovering. My wolfhood was trapped underneath her, but she didn't even seem to notice and I didn't really care. She was steadily purring and I started running my paw up and down her back, which made her purr more.

After a few minutes, she slowly stood up and turned around, saying "Time for the best part..." I leaned up and kissed her and she returned it as she lowered her hips down so my wolfhood was aligned with her entrance. She slowly pushed back against me and I easily slid inside her, both of us letting out a moan of pleasure.

When I was fully in, she started slowly thrusting her hips down onto me, a little moan escaping her with each thrust. She laid her chest on mine and we locked together in another kiss as she kept going. I put my forelegs around her and held her tight to myself while firmly rubbing the back of her neck, which made her purr again.

She kept going slow for about ten or so minutes, both of us starting to pant as our orgasms approached. She pulled back and moaned "It's coming again!" I nodded and said "Mine too...Are you ready?" She simply nodded and I started thrusting up against her, trying to push my knot inside her.

Hers hit first and she loudly sighed as her fluids started to pour out around my, soaking me in the honey. That triggered mine and I loudly groaned as my seed started to shoot into her, my hips thrusting up on their own since I couldn't get my knot in. She moaned again as she felt it enter her, saying "Mmm, that's so warm..."

We slowed our thrust to a stop as we started to come down, both of us panting hard and fast. She laid her head down on my neck and dropped her hips completely down onto me, looking like she was about to fall asleep. I nuzzled her and said "I love you so much, Crystal..."

She softly purred and said "I love you too, Dakota...I'm so tired now..." I smiled and said "I'll bet! You were amazing!" She giggled a little bit and said "Not just me...That was the best time yet!"

"I agree!" I said, kissing her nose. We lay there a little while longer, almost unable to move since we were so tired. I could feel the mix of our fluids seeping out around my wolfhood still inside her. She was starting to snore a little, so I nudged her before she fully fell asleep.

"Hey, don't be going to sleep just yet..." I said, chuckling. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled a little, saying "I'm just so tired..." I kissed her and said "Let's get cleaned up first and head back to your den for the night, okay?" She nodded and started slowly standing up, my wolfhood sliding out of her along with more of our fluids.

She looked back to see them dripping out of her and smiled, saying "Wow...Must've been a lot this time!" I chuckled and got up as well, nuzzling her and saying "Not that hard when I'm with you..." She giggled a little and we went over to the water, getting clean in the most important areas.

We quickly finished and got out, shaking the cold water off. She nuzzled me and said "Let's go get some sleep before I pass out now..." I smiled and we started walking to her and Shadow's den, which was about twenty minutes away. She was walking a bit faster then I could limp and I was soon right behind her, watching her hips as they swayed side to side.

I happened to look along her sides and noticed her stomach was a tiny bit wider already. I smiled and went back to watching her hips, matching their movement with my head. I heard her suddenly giggle and looked up to see her watching me.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked, smiling. I was too and said "A little..." She giggled again and turned her head back to watch where she was going. Her tail was swishing side to side as well, which spread her scent around even more. I leaned forward and rubbed my nose against her womanhood, surprising her.

"Babe, what're you doing?" She asked, smiling at me. I didn't say anything, but just kept rubbing my nose against her, making her softly moan a little. "Can't we just get some sleep now?" She asked. I smiled at her and said "Okay...I'll stop." We kept walking until we finally got there, going right inside.

She laid down first and yawned, saying "God, I'm exhausted..." I chuckled and said "I don't doubt it, I am too..." She smiled and rolled onto her side, letting out a happy sigh. I leaned down and kissed her stomach again, making her purr. "Goodnight, you guys...We can't wait to see you!" I whispered.

She giggled and said "I really can't! I wonder how many we'll have..." I laid down next to her so my head was at her neck and I put my foreleg over her stomach, saying "No idea...As long as one's a boy!" She laid her head down on the ground and closed her eyes, saying "Goodnight, babe..."

"Goodnight, love. See you in the morning!" I said, kissing her chest. She softly purred and I laid my head on her between her chest and neck on her side, cuddling tight to her. She quickly fell asleep, softly snoring with me right behind her a few minutes later.

* * *

_**Well, there's the new chapter for you all! I know Lilly, Dakota and Lupa were anxious for it to finally be up, and there it is! Dakota especially...He wanted you all to know SO badly that Crystal was pregnant! Of course, he didn't really need to put in all the late night lovin' they did, but hey...It was his turn to write.**_


	54. Chapter 54

_**Cody: **Finally, a new chapter! Took us a while to get all the wording right, so we hope you guys enjoy! Dakota and Crystal would have something to say right about now, but they're..._

**_Lilly:_**_ *Giggling* They're having sex...In OUR bedroom! _

**_Cody:_**_ Yeah, well...They said they were going down there to relax for a bit, you know._

**_Lilly:_**_ I know, but still. Can't they do that somewhere else?_

**_Cody:_**_ *chuckling* How do you think Dakota feels about us? He DID kinda see us doing it last night..._

**_Lilly: _**_Yeah, yeah, I know...Did you ever talk to him about that?_

**_Cody:_**_ No, there's no need to. He knew what was going on and that he shouldn't of just opened the door and walked in. _

**_Lilly:_**_ *sighs* Okay, you're right...Anyway, off of our rambling! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

_**Lilly's POV**_

* * *

I started to wake up what felt like a few minutes later from a cold breeze washing over me. I slowly opened my eyes a little to see the sun about to come up, just barely lighting the sky. I looked around and remembered we had fallen asleep by the fire last night around 1AM or so.

Cody was laying behind me and I was curled up, probably from the cool air to try and stay warm. His arm was laying over me and around my chest, holding me to him. I smiled and gently got up so I didn't wake him and stretched out, yawing at the same time. I looked over at Lupa and Shadow and they were still asleep, both of them snoring a little.

I walked over to where the water bowl was for a quick drink since I was a little thirsty. Cody started to stir as another breeze went by, groaning a little as he woke up. I smiled and said "Morning, babe!" He opened his eyes to see me smiling at him and he smiled back, saying "Morning, love...How long've you been up?"

"Just a few minutes." I said, going back over to him and laying down. We kissed each other real quick before I said "So, any idea what we should do today?" He shrugged and said "Whatever sounds good to you guys. I might go try and get a few fish for lunch this morning."

"Mmm, that sounds good!" I said, smiling. He chuckled and said "Thought you'd like that! Where's Dakota and Crystal?" I looked around the campsite, but didn't see them anywhere. "Hm, good question...I thought he said they'd be back last night?"

"I did, too...Then again, I know what they were probably doing anyway..." He said, smiling. I giggled and said "Yeah, good point. I'm sure they'll be back soon." He nodded and got up, going into the tent. I just sat there for a couple minutes until he came back out, wearing different clothes.

Right about then, Lupa started to stir. She streched out with a yawn as she woke up. I smiled and said "Morning, honey." She opened her eyes and smiled at me, sleepily saying "Morning, guys...What time did we go to sleep?"

"Well, I didn't fall asleep until around two or so...You two seemed to pass out around midnight." Cody said. I nodded and said "Yep, we were talking one minute and then you two were just suddenly out!"

She giggled and said "Really? I hardly remember..." I smiled and said "So, how're you feeling this morning? Feel sick or anything?" She shook her head and said "No, not really. I actually feel pretty good this morning."

"Well, you've still got a few more days to know if you're pregnant or not, don't worry. Remember, if it's been about five days and you haven't thrown up, then you're not." I said. She nodded and said "I know, Mom. What if I'm not after all?"

Cody and I smiled and he said "Well, then you try again!" She blushed a little and said "Are you guys saying...You want us to mate?" I giggled and said "Well, that's not exactly what we're saying...We know you two would be thrilled to have pups, and we would be too, so we want you to do what makes you happy."

"That's basically saying you want us to mate..." She said, smiling a little. I shrugged and said "However you see it, I'm just saying what we think." Cody nodded and she said "Okay, Mom. Just curious here, but when are we leaving for home, Dad?"

"Let's see...we've been here four or five days now?" He asked. Lupa and I nodded and he said "Then tomorrow morning."

"Wow, so soon?" I asked. He nodded and said "Yeah, I know...Almost a week, though." I smiled and said "And I'm getting kinda homesick now..." Lupa giggled and said "Yeah, me too. Besides, Shadow and Crystal probably couldn't wait to get there, too!"

"That too! Where are they anyway? I'm getting worried..." I said, wondering where they were. Cody started rubbing my back, saying "Don't worry, love, they'll be back. They might've decided to spend the night at her and Shadow's den."

I shrugged and said "Maybe...I'm just worried." He kissed my cheek and Lupa said "Shadow and I could go and see when he gets up if you want." I smiled and said "No, it's okay...We'll just wait." She nodded and about then, Shadow started to wake up. He groaned as he stretched out, yawning at the same time.

He opened his eyes to see Lupa sitting next to him and smiled, sleepily saying "Mmm...Morning!" She leaned down and kissed him, saying "Morning, babe! Sleep good?" He nodded and said "Pretty good. You?"

"Not bad. Dad said we just kinda passed out last night." She said. He chuckled and said "Yeah, I think we did..." He got up and kissed her cheek, saying "I'll be back in a minute. Gotta use the bathroom real quick..."

She giggled and said "Okay then, I'll let you. Just don't be long!" He smiled and kissed her again before walking off into the woods. She happily sighed and said "God, I love him..." I giggled and said "Yep, we saw that! Still can't believe you two are gonna get married already!"

"Well, we are! I can't either, actually...Seems so surreal..." She said, smiling as she dreamily stared off into the woods where he went. Cody got up and went over to her, kissing her forehead and saying "We're proud of you, baby girl..."

She blushed a little bit and said "Thanks, Daddy!" He smiled and went over to the car, getting stuff for breakfast out. A couple minutes later, Shadow came walking back over, saying "Lupa, could I talk to you for a moment? Kinda personal..."

She nodded and said "Of course, babe! We'll be right back, guys!" I smiled and said "Okay, see you in a few minutes then!"

* * *

_**Lupa's POV**_

* * *

Shadow and I walked off a ways so only he and I could hear our converstation since he said it was personal. When we got far enough away, I said "So, what's up?" He slowly sat down, wincing like he was in pain. "Well...When I was gone using the bathroom, something...bit me."

I smiled a little bit and said "Bit you...Where?" He motioned down and said "Down...there." I giggled and said "Oh, really? What was it?" He shrugged and said "I don't know, but something with teeth, I can tell you that!"

"Oh, poor baby! Want me to look at it?" I said, trying not to laugh. He nervously smiled and said "If you wouldn't mind...It kinda hurts..." I leaned down to see what happened and saw a little blood coming from the end of his sheath. "Where EXACTLY did it bite you?" I asked.

"Around the middle of my...you know..." He said. I smiled and said "Well, I can't see anything...You need to get it out for me." He blushed a bit and said "My entire thing?" I nodded and said "Yep! What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I guess...Just kinda embarassing..." He said, chuckling a little. I giggled and said "Well, you're hurt, so I need to see it." He smiled more and said "Well, okay..."

"Good. What're you waiting for?" I asked, sitting up. "I don't exactly know what to do to get it out..." He said, looking down at himself. I giggled again and turned around, pushing my butt in his face. "Think this'll help?" I seductively asked. He immediately took a deep breath of my scent, saying "Possibly..."

"Then do what you need to...I'm not gonna complain!" I said, smiling at him. He smiled back and nudged my womanhood with his nose, making me softly moan. "Mmm...I think it's working for me, too..." I said, laying my chest down on the ground and closing my eyes. He smiled and kept going, eventually starting to lick me, which made me moan even louder and push back against him.

I started to hear him panting and looked back to see his wolfhood out, along with where he was bit. I smiled and said "As much as I hate to now..." I stood up and turned around, clearly disappointing him. "...Time to see what happened."

I could see a couple little marks on the middle of his red shaft, a tiny bit of blood coming from them. "Oh, that's nothing bad!" I said, smiling. He looked down and said "But it hurts!"

"You're just a big baby...Want me to kiss it to make it better?" I asked, teasing him. He smiled and said "I would actually really like that..." I giggled and said "Yeah, I'll bet you would..." He chuckled and said "So, just like that, we're not doing anything more now?"

"I thought you said it hurts?" I asked, smiling. He nodded and said "It does. However, I can work through a little pain to please you..." I got close to him and whispered "Then prove it..." He kissed me before walking around me, nuzzling my side as he went down to my butt. When he got there, he pushed my tail to the side with his nose and started licking me again.

I purred and pushed back against him, ready to go again. He continued licking me for a couple minutes until I was panting and without warning, he suddenly stopped and jumped up, mounting me. I lowered my chest back to the ground and he pushed all the way inside me, making me loudly moan in pleasure.

"Ooohhh...Yesss..." I moaned, pushing harder against him. He started slowly pulling out and pushing back in, going really slow to make it the best it could be for me, which definately worked! My fluids instantly started to flow out around him, dripping down to the ground and running down my legs, soaking them.

He continued to slowly make love to me, both of us constantly moaning in pleasure. I laid my head on my paws and he leaned over my back, kissing my neck. "I love...you, Lupa..." He said inbetween thrusts. I purred and said "I love you too, Shadow...I love you so much..."

* * *

_**Dakota's POV**_

* * *

I was woken up by feeling kinda warm all the sudden. I slowly woke up and also felt something laying on me, so I opened my to see Crystal had pushed my onto my back and was now laying on top of me, starting to lick my neck.

I smiled a little and sleepily said "Well, good morning to you, too!" She giggled and said "Morning, Dakota!" I deeply kissed her and said "Why're you laying on me?" She smiled and said "Because you're warm..." I put my forelegs around her, saying "Well, you are too, if you know what I mean..."

She giggled again and said "Oh, stop it...Guess what!?" I just stared at her, a look of "What?" on my face. She kissed me again and said "I threw up again this morning!" I smiled and said "Well, then you weren't joking about being pregnant after all!"

She pulled back and said "Wait, you thought I was in the first place!?" She started to get up off me, but I tightened my grip around her, saying "No, I knew you were serious, love. I was only joking with you..."

"Oh...Sorry..." She said, relaxing again. "It's okay. I think we should head back to the campsite now. I'm sure Mom and Dad might be getting worried about us being gone all night." I said. She smiled and said "Aw, do we have to!? I really wanted to stay here a while today..."

"We can come back, I promise! I just think we should let them know we're still alive..." I said, chuckling. She nodded and said "Yeah, good point...Okay, let's go then." She got up off me and I stood up, shaking some dirt off before we started walking. I was again a little behind her, but this time only looking at her stomach, how it already seemed bigger.

"Hey, love?" I asked, smiling. She turned to look at me and I said "Your belly's already growing..." She smiled too and said "I noticed that this morning, too! Cool, isn't it!?" I nodded and said "Makes you that much more beautiful..."

She purred and said "Aw, babe...I love you!" I nuzzled her side, saying "I love you, too!" We kept walking for about ten minutes longer, eventually getting back to the campsite. Mom saw us coming and smiled, saying "Well, it's about time you two got back! We were getting worried about you!"

I chuckled and said "Sorry, got up kinda late..." Dad smiled and said "Yeah, no kidding...Where'd you guys spend the night anyway?" Crystal was smiling too and said "At Shadow and I's den."

"Oh, okay. Have a "long night"?" Mom asked, making us both blush. "Mom, really!?" I asked, embarassed to death. She giggled and said "Hey, just asking...How're you feeling, Crystal?" Crystal's tail started wagging and she said "Better then ever before!"

"Oh? Why's that?" Dad asked, smiling like he already knew why. "How about we wait until Lupa and Shadow are here? I think they should hear it as well." I said. Mom and Crystal both nodded and Mom said "Good idea. Wonder what's keeping them...He apperantly needed to talk to her for a minute, but they've been gone for almost twenty!"

"And you really DON'T know what they're doing?" Dad asked, chuckling. Mom thought for a moment before suddenly giggling and saying "Oh, right...Didn't think of that at first..." Crystal giggled and said "I wouldn't of either, to be honest."

"So, what should we do until they get back?" I asked, sitting down with Crystal. Mom shrugged and said "Whatever. Personally, I'm gonna lay down in the tent for a little while...Sleeping out here last night made my back hurt..."

"Oh, okay. Well, see you later then!" I said and she went over and into it. Dad got up and said "I think I will, too...Same problem." Crystal smiled as he went inside the tent and I sighed, saying "Well, so what now?"

She shrugged and said "You heard your Mom...Whatever we feel like." I nodded and said "Yeah, but I have no idea what to do..." She smiled and kissed my cheek, saying "Let's just relax for a while. I'm sure it won't be TOO long until they get back..."

* * *

_**Lupa's POV**_

* * *

"Mmm, Shadow! I can't wait any longer!" I cried out, both of us panting hard and fast. My hips were involuntarily humping against him as he was thrusting in and out of me as fast as he could, my orgasm about to hit with full force.

"It's almost here...I love you, Lupa..." He said, kissing my neck. I loudly purred and leaned my head back to nuzzled him, saying "I love you too, Shadow! Come on, keep going! FASTER!" He picked his speed up to the point he was pushing me forward with each thrust, making me loudly moan in pleasure with each one.

"Lupa...Here it comes!" He said, panting as hard as I was. That was it for me and I just let myself go, my orgasm slamming into me harder then ever before. I cried out as my fluids started to spray out around him, splashing down onto the ground and all over my butt. He let out a long, low growl as his hit, his warm seed shooting inside me. He continued thrusting as it happened, his wolfhood slipping out on one thrust and his seed going on my womanhood and tailhole.

When it finally subsided, he collapsed down on his side with a hard thud, breathing heavier then I was. I slowly laid down with him and cuddled up, frantically licking is neck. "Shadow...That was amazing!" I said as I licked his neck. He smiled and panted "It really...was. I love you...Lupa!" I purred and got closer to him, saying "I love you, too..."

We laid there for a few minutes to recover from that amazing session, our breathing finally going back to normal. I gently stretched out to relieve my sore back, feeling it pop as I did. I also felt his seed seeping out of me and running down my leg. He looked like he was about to go to sleep, so I nudged him and said "We need to go take a bath and get cleaned up before we head back..."

He slowly opened his eyes and said "Can't we rest for a little bit? I'm exhausted..." I giggled and said "I know you are, but I don't want Mom and Dad to get worried about us." He nodded and said "Okay, good point..." He slowly got up along with me, his wolfhood hanging down and his seed dripping from the end.

I smiled and said "Seems we're gonna have to clean you extra well..." He chuckled and said "As long as I get to clean you..." I giggled and said "Deal!" We started walking down to the lake, getting there a couple minutes later.

We went into the water upto out chests and I dropped down into it, getting my entire body wet. He did too and we started to wash ourselves off, getting where we could. When we were done with that, I turned around and said "Think you could wash me off there? I can't reach it..."

He smiled and said "Of course I can!" I giggled and he splashed water up onto my womanhood and butt before started to scrub it all off. I softly moaned a little because of the contact, which he heard. "I take it you like that?" He asked. I smiled and said "Yeah, I do...Feels great..."

I felt him sit down in the water behind me as he continued washing me. I closed my eyes to enjoy it more when I heard him starting to pant a little again. I turned my head to see him still sitting there, but also his wolfhood fully out and standing up. I giggled and said "Seems you're also enjoying this!"

He smirked and said "Well, it is kinda fun..." I giggled again and said "Yeah, I can see that!" He finished cleaning me off a minute later, so I rinsed myself off before turning back around to face him. I sat down in front of him and said "Now it's my turn..." He smiled and I reached out, running my paw all around his wolfhood to get him clean. He suddenly leaned forward and deeply kissed me as I did, making me loudly purr.

"Mmm...I love you..." I said as we kissed. "I love you too..." He said, smiling at me. I giggled and kept going, making sure to get him completely clean so nobody smelled anything. I was almost done when we heard a howl ring out that I recognized as Mom's. "Oh, that's Mom! Seems we need to head back now." I said. He nodded and we finished up, getting out and quickly shaking dry.

We started running back, getting there in about ten minutes. We slowed to a walk as we got closer and I said "Hey, guys! What's going in?" Mom smiled and said "Just waiting on you two. Apperantly Crystal and Dakota have something to say..."

We sat down together and Shadow said "What's up, Crystal? Anything good?" She giggled and said "Yes, actually! Really good!" I giggled and said "Well, what is it?" Dakota kissed her cheek and she said "We found out last night that I'm officially pregnant!"

I gasped and said "Seriously!? You are!?" She nodded and Shadow and I went over, hugging them along with Mom and Dad. "So, I'm gonna be an uncle already, huh?" Shadow asked, chuckling.

Dakota smiled and said "Sure seems so, and I'm gonna be a father!" I hugged him and said "I'm so happy for you two! I had a good feeling you would be, Crystal." She smiled and said "Thanks, everyone! I'll admit, I'm kinda scared..."

"Well, I don't blame you! Mom, where you scared when you were pregnant?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yep, out of my mind at times! More then normal when it was time for you two to be born."

"Yeah, I'll bet! What was the best part about being pregnant?" Crystal asked. She thought a moment and said "I think for me it was when they started kicking. That might've been right about the best moment."

Dakota chuckled and said "I can't wait to feel that!" Crystal giggled and said "Me either! I love you so much, Dakota..." They nuzzled each other, Dakota saying "I love you too, Crystal...My beautiful, pregnant girl..." She softly purred a little and they laid down, Crystal saying "I'm gonna take a quick little nap, okay? I feel like I got up too early..."

"That's fine. We'll wake you up around lunchtime." Dad said. She nodded and Dakota kissed her one last time and said "I'll see you later, love...Love you." She smiled and said "Love you, too..." She laid her head down and closed her eyes, falling asleep after a couple minutes.

"Kota, wanna go fishing with me?" Dad asked, smiling. His tail started wagging and he said "Yeah, sure! What about Crystal?" Shadow smiled and said "I think I'm gonna stay here and relax a while, so no need to worry." I nodded and said "I am, too."

"Well, alright then. Mom, you coming?" He asked. She giggled and said "Of course I am! I could use a quick bath while we're there." They all got up and Dad went over to the car, getting his fishing stuff out before they headed down to the lake. Shadow stretched out and laid down, saying "Kind of a long morning, wouldn't you say?"

I giggled and said "Yeah, kinda...Still tired?" He smiled a little and said "A little. I might get a bit of rest, too." I kissed his cheek and said "Okay. Later, babe!" He kissed me back, saying "Later, sexy!" I giggled again and he laid his head down, falling asleep as well. I laid down next to him and cuddled upto his side, just relaxing for a while since I was kinda tired too.


	55. Chapter 55

_**Cody**_: Well, here we are! Finally another new chapter for you all!

_**Lilly**_: Yep, Cody worked really hard on this one and we all helped out where we could. This is more fun then I thought it would be!

_**Dakota**_: *Smiling* Sure is, but why do we always end up stopping around two or three in the morning?

_**Crystal**_: *Giggling* Because we can! Besides, you know how it is during the day...Not a lot of time to do what we want to anymore.

_**Dakota**_: Yeah, true. I'm glad the pups fall asleep pretty early at night so we CAN do this!

_**Lilly**_: I thought you said you weren't going to mention them yet!?

_**Crystal**_: *Laughing* I know, but everyone knows I'm pregnant already. They don't get to know what they look like yet, though! So, HA!

* * *

_**Cody's POV**_

* * *

Lilly, Dakota and I were down by the lake fishing and enjoying the nice afternoon. He was off walking around while we spent a little time talking about he and Crytal being parents soon which she seemed exicted about, more then I thought she would be.

"You really believe they can handle kids already without any problems?" I asked, smiling at her. She smiled back and said "Well, not without ANY problems...They'll need some help once in a while, I know. All we can do is just help when we can."

"I know, but I've got my conserns, too." I said. She looked up at me, saying "Like what?" I chuckled and said "For one, where we live. Our house isn't really big enough for us all now. We need to get out own place before they're born."

"Yeah, good point...I kinda like it already, but what about your parents? Would they be okay?" She asked. I nodded and said "Yeah, they'd be fine if we move out. Of course, that takes money, which I don't have..."

She nuzzled me and said "It's alright...Maybe before they're born, you will." I kissed her cheek and said "Thanks, love. Why don't you have a little fun? No sense just sitting here with me all day..."

"I'm good, trust me. I'm actually having fun just relaxing here..." She said, stretching out as she laid down. I chuckled and started rubbing up and down her back, making her purr a little. "Mmmm...Boy, that feels good..." She purred, resting her head on my leg. A few minutes later, we saw Dakota coming back over to us, but limping a more then he has been.

"Hey, there you are. You okay?" I asked. He smiled a little and said "Yeah, I'm alright...Kinda fell off a rock...Hit my hurt leg on my way down." Lilly giggled and said "What were you doing climbing on rocks anyway?"

"It was that one near Grandma and Kevin's den, the big one over there. I was up on it looking around and I slipped..." He said, sitting down next to us. Lilly let out an amused sigh and said "You need to be more careful, you know..."

"I know, Mom...Just lost my balance." He said, smiling. I chuckled and said "Yeah, yeah...Just lay down for a while and relax." He nodded and said "I'm gonna go back to the campsite with Crystal, okay?"

"Of course, honey. We'll see you after while!" Lilly said, smiling at him. He got up and walked off back up to our campsite, leaving us alone by the lake. I looked down at her and said "Wanna go for a swim?"

"Sure! I'd love to!" She said, getting up with her tail wagging. I set my fishing rod down on a rock and stood up, taking my pants and shirt off. We went over into the water, quickly adjusting since it was sorta warm already. We swam together for about ten minutes or so, playing and messing around with each other.

After a little while, I went over to the shore where it was a little shallow and laid back on the sand. Lilly came over as well and shook some water off before laying down on my chest, putting her paws around my sides and resting her head on my shoulder. I kissed her neck and starting stroking her back and sides, making her purr again.

"God, I love you..." She purred as she nuzzled me. I smiled and said "I love you, too...A lot more then you probably know..." She smiled and continued nuzzling me as I rubbed her back, just loving each other. The waves washing over us just made it even better. We laid there together for at least a half hour or so until I noticed she was starting to shake from getting cold.

I gently nudged her and said "Hey, let's go relax in the sun now." She nodded and said "Good idea, I'm kinda cold now." She moved off me and shook dry as she got out of the water while before we went up onto the warm, dry shore.

I sat down and she laid down next to me on her back, stretching out in the warm sunshine. "Comfortable?" I asked, chuckling. She giggled and said "Yep, now I am! How long do you wanna stay here?" I shrugged and said "However long you want to. I'm really enjoying it here today."

"Yeah, me too. I think we can stay a while longer. Besides, the kids are all most likely asleep or with their mates right now." She said. I nodded and laid back next to her, getting comfortable as well.

* * *

_**Crystal's POV**_

* * *

I started to wake up what felt like a few minutes later from a rather refreshing nap. I yawned and stretched out before slowly opening my eyes, looking around for Daktota. I didn't see him anywhere, but I did see Lupa and Shadow who were curled up togethere and seemingly asleep.

"Dakota?" I sleepily asked as I looked around, but didn't see him anywhere. I sat up and said "Dakota!? Where are you?" I heard a soft thump behind me and turned around to see him standing there.

"Miss me?" He asked, a goofy smile on his face. I let out a sigh of relief, saying "Just didn't know where you were..." He kissed my nose and said "I didn't go far. In fact, I thought you might like a kind of lunch you're used to..."

I looked down to see a dead rabbit at my feet that he'd caught. I looked back up at him, saying "You...caught that!?" He nodded and I said "Wow...How'd you do it?" He smirked and said "It was easy, what're you talking about? All I had to do was sneak up on it..."

"I know that, but I never was able to! I've NEVER caught a rabbit or even a squirrel before..." I said, hanging my head. He lifted it back up with his nose, saying "There's no reason to feel bad...So, you just had some back luck. Doesn't mean you couldn't of done it."

I smiled a little and said "Thanks, babe...And thank you for lunch! I'm already really hungry!" He chuckled and kissed me, saying "You're welcome, love. Why don't you go ahead and eat then? I'll be back in a few minutes after I use the bathroom." I nodded and started to dig into the rabbit as he walked past me, kissing the side of my stomach as he did which made me giggle a little.

I quickly made work of it, practically devouring it all. It didn't take long until I was done, but I still felt hungry. He came back a minute of I was done, saying "Wow, done already?" I smiled and said "Like I said, I'm hungry..."

"Yeah, no kidding! Did that at least partially satisfy you?" He asked, smiling. I nodded and said "A bit. I don't know why I'm so hungry, though. I wasn't before I went to sleep." He nuzzled me and said "It's those pups of ours taking everything you eat..."

I giggled and said "Must be...God, I still can't believe we're actually having pups already! It just seems so soon!" He smiled and said "I know how you feel, trust me. But, you know what? I'm so glad we are..."

I purred as I kissed him, saying "I am, too...I love you so much!" He kissed me back and said "I love you, too!" We kept kissing a little while longer, getting more and more passionate until I felt myself starting to get turned on again. I pulled back and said "I know you're having as much fun as I am, but let's take it easy. I'm starting to get excited again and don't want to do anything right now."

He smiled and said "That's perfectly fine with me. I could tell you were getting excited, too." I giggled and said "I don't doubt it! How about we take a nice, relaxing walk for a bit?" He nodded and said "Sounds good to me! I think Mom and Dad are still down at the lake right now."

"Even better! I could use a nice bath today." I said, smiling. He was too and we walked off toward the lake together. It took a little bit to get there and we saw Cody and Lilly down there, looking like they were cuddling on the beach.

"Umm...Maybe we should come back..." He said, blushing a little. I giggled and said "No, it's fine, come on. I'm sure they won't mind us being here." He smiled a bit and we kept walking over toward them, starting to hear them talking and laughing.

"Mom, Dad?" Dakota asked, getting their attention. They looked over at us and Lilly said "Oh, hey, you two! What brings you by?" I smiled and said "Just figured we'd have some fun down here for a while. We didn't interrupt anything, did we?"

Cody smiled and said "No, not at all! We're just relaxing right now." I nodded and said "Okay then. Come on, babe, let's take a nice swim!" Dakota chuckled and we ran into the refreshing water, feeling much better already.

"Oh, this is nice today!" I said, giggling. Lilly was too and said "Yeah, we thought so, too! Be careful, his fishing line is out there somewhere." Dakota and I nodded and we started swimming around, having fun together. He kept going underwater and ticking my stomach and sides, making me laugh like crazy and almost unable to breathe.

"Dakota, stop! You're gonna make me drown!" I said, laughing as hard as I could. He smiled and kissed my nose, saying "Well, alright...But, that was so much fun!" I let out an amused sigh and said "Maybe for you! Not so much for me when I'm trying to stay above the water..."

"Oh, alright...Sorry..." He said, kissing my cheek. I purred a little and said "It's okay..." We kept swimming around for a little longer until I was getting tired. I went over to the shore and got out, shaking dry the best as I could. He did as well a few minutes later and came over to me, laying down beside me. I laid down as well and leaned against him, feeling his body heat radiating onto me.

"Boy, that was fun!" I said, smiling. He chuckled and said "Yeah, it felt really good to have some fun." I smiled more and laid my head on his back, saying "I'm gonna relax here for a bit, okay?"

"Of course, love...I think I will, too. My leg's hurting a bit again." He said. I nuzzled his neck and said "Well, then you just take it easy so it doesn't hurt more." He chuckled and said "Yes, Doctor...Anything else?"

I giggled and said "Yeah, one...I love you so much!" He turned a little and leaned back, kissing my cheek and saying "I love you too, my beautiful, pregnant lady..." I softly purred and cuddled closer to him, starting to feel sleepy from swimming.

"I'll see you in a little while, love. I can see you're about to fall asleep..." He said, smiling. I was too a little and said "Yeah, I think I am..." I closed my eyes and slowly started to drift off to sleep, feeling warm and content being with him like I always do.

* * *

_**Shadow's POV**_

* * *

I was woken up what felt like only a few seconds after I feel asleep by someone pushing me. I slowly opened my eyes to see Lupa laying next to me, a sad look on her face. I lifted my head and sleepily said "Babe, what's wrong?"

"How long has it been since we mated the first time?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes. I thought a moment and said "A few days. Why do you ask?" She sniffed a couple times and said "I don't think it worked..."

I shifted around to face her and said "What do you mean? What didn't work?" She sighed and said "Me, being pregnant...I don't think I am..." She was starting to break down, so I said "Hey, no, don't start crying...Come here..." I pulled her closer to me and she buried her head in my neck, starting to cry.

"Shadow, I wanted SO badly to have pups with you...And now we won't!" She cried into my fur. I nuzzled her and said "Shh...Lupa, it's okay..." She was crying harder now and said "How!? How is it okay!?"

I pulled back and stared into her eyes, saying "Just because you're not pregnant doesn't mean you won't ever be. I promise you, we will have pups someday." She sniffed and said "B-But, what if this m-mean I'm not able to?"

I weakly smiled and said "I guarantee that's not what happened. Where's your Mom and Dad? We can ask them what they think." She shrugged and said "Still down at the lake, I think...Do you still love me even though I'm not pregnant?"

I deeply kissed her, making her purr a little and said "Lupa, I will ALWAYS love you, no matter what happens. I could die tomorrow and I'll love you to my last breath and then even longer. When we're together, I feel like time stands still and we're the only two on the planet. Nothing else in the world matters to me as much as you do. I love you..."

She started to cry again, but in happiness this time and buried her head in my neck again, saying "I love you too, Shadow! So much more then you really know..." I kissed her forehead and pushed my head against hers, holding her tight to me. We kept nuzzling and kissing for a little longer until she finally started to calm down again.

She pulled back and said "I'm sorry for getting upset and sad about all that...You were right, it's not the end of the world." I smiled and said "And there's nothing saying that we can't try again, you know."

She giggled and said "I know, and we will, trust me! Maybe not today, but soon, I promise..." I kissed her nose and said "Whenever you're ready...Now that I think about it, why wouldn't it of worked from the other times we did it?"

She shrugged and said "No idea. Come on, let's go down to the lake and talk to Mom and Dad." Right as she said that, they came walking up the trail back to the campsite. Cody had a bunch of fish on a long string and he said "Hey, you two! Hope you're hungry!"

Lupa smiled and said "Yeah we are! Fish for dinner?" Lilly nodded and said "Yep, freshly caught, too!" I smiled too and said "Sounds great already! Thank you!" Cody chuckled and said "No need to thank us, you're family now after all."

"Just trying to act nice." I said, laughing a little. Lupa giggled and said "Like you actually aren't?" I kissed her and said "Nope, I'm a raging lunatic that hates everyone." She laughed and said "Yeah, right...And I'm a pickle." Cody and Lilly both started laughing and she said "Okay, you two...So, what were you saying about talking to us?"

"Oh, right! Well, since we first mated, we were hoping I would be pregnant...I don't think I am." Lupa said, sounding sad again. Lilly weakly smiled and said "Yeah, it's been a few days, huh...We were starting to think the same thing."

I nodded and said "But, like I told her, it's not the worst thing in the world. And besides, we can try again if we want." Cody smiled and said "True! If you two do, then we hope it works this time." Lupa smiled too and said "Thanks, Daddy! We really do, too!" I kissed her cheek, which made her purr again, and said "Like I said, anytime you feel ready."

"Well, I for one am happy for you both! Working past something like that is definately the best thing you could do right now." Lilly said. Lupa and I nodded and I said "Thanks! By the way, where's Crystal and Dakota?"

Cody chuckled and said "When we left to come back here, they were cuddling and kissing down by the lake." Lupa giggled and said "Hell, even I could've guessed that..."

"Lupa...Language..." Lilly said, smiling at her. She smiled a little and said "Right. Sorry, Mom..." I sat up and stretched, saying "I'll be right back, okay?" She nodded and I kissed her cheek before walking off into the woods to use the bathroom. I found a spot to do what I needed and walked back over to her a few minutes later, seeing that Eve, Kevin and Naomi were here now.

"Hey, everyone!" I said as I came out of the trees and bushes. They all turned to see me and smiled, Eve saying "Oh, hi, Shadow! Where were you?" I smiled and said "Had to use the bathroom. So, what's up?"

"I was just telling them about what happened...You know, with us." Lupa said, weakly smiling. I nodded and went over to her, nuzzling her as I sat down. She quietly purred a bit and Kevin said "You're not the first couple for it to happen to, and you certainly won't be the last. Nothing you can really do about it except just try again."

Lupa nodded and said "Yeah, we know, and we're going to. You guys don't need to worry about us." Eve smiled and said "Well, we're happy for you both! I know you'll both be great parents!" Lupa and I both smiled and she said "Thanks, Grandma! You don't know how happy that makes me!"

"Lupa, you wanna go hang out for a little while?" Naomi asked. Lupa looked at me and I smiled, saying "It's cool, go ahead. I don't mind." She smiled and kissed me, saying "Thanks, babe! I'll see you for dinner, okay?" I nodded and she walked off with Naomi, leaving us by the firepit.

"So, anything planned for tonight? Supposed to be a nice full moon." Kevin said. I shrugged and said "Depends on what she wants to do. Personally, I'm up for anything!" Eve giggled and said "Well, we're going to have a nice howl tonight after dinner. Naomi's going out with her boyfriend, so it'll be just us all night long..." Kevin chuckled and kissed her cheek along with Cody and Lilly laughing.

"Wow, Mom, really? You basically just told us you two are having sex tonight...You know that, right?" Lilly asked, giggling. Eve shrugged and said "I suppose I did. Problem?" Cody smiled and said "No, just a little stunned is all..."

"Well, now you know not to come by tonight!" She said, giggling again. Lilly sighed and rolled her eyes, saying "Yeah, alright...What do you think we should do tonight, babe?" Cody kissed her cheek and said "Whatever you feel like. You know I'm up for anything."

"We'll figure something out..." She said and right then, her stomach started growling. "Oh, and when is dinner?" She asked, making us all laugh. "I'll get it started in a few minutes, don't worry." He said, chuckling.

"Well, since it is getting to be that time, I think we oughta head home and get something to eat. When are you guys planning to head home?" Kevin asked. Lilly weakly smiled and said "Tomorrow morning, actually..."

Eve's eyes went wide and she said "What!? You guys can't be going already!" Cody smiled and said "I know, but it's been almost a week for us now, so we gotta be going soon." She sighed and said "Alright...We need to see Kate again before you go, though."

"Yeah, I agree. I thought they'd come over today." Lilly said. I shrugged and said "Maybe they had plans?" Eve smiled and said "Yeah, "plans"..."

"Okay, Mom, we get it...You can't wait for tonight!" Lilly said, giggling. Eve blushed a little and said "So? I can be excited if I want to..." Cody and Kevin chuckled and Kevin said "But, you're making it way too obvious...And kinda uncomfortable..."

"Okay, I'm sorry, honey...I'll stop." She said, nuzzling him. He kissed her cheek and Cody said "Well, I'm gonna get dinner started now." Kevin nodded and said "I think we'll head home now, then. I'm getting hungry already."

"Yep, me too. If Naomi comes bacl here, can you let her know we went home?" Eve asked. Lilly nodded and said "Sure, Mom. See you guys tomorrow!" Her and Kevin walked off together back to their den and I laid down, saying "So, we're really leaving tomorrow?"

"Yep. Do you not want to yet?" Cody asked. I shrugged and said "I don't know, to be honest...I know I'm really gonna miss it here, but I'd much rather be with Lupa." Lilly smiled and said "And I know she doesn't want to leave you behind. Just think of it this way...Everything you and Crystal told us about your childhood and how hard it was for you both, that's your old life. Everything from tomorrow morning on is your new life. A new family, a girl that loves you very much, possibly being pregnant soon...See where I'm going?"

I smiled and said "Yeah, I do. I'm just not sure I can get used to such a big change so quickly." She nodded and said "I know what you mean, trust me. When I first came home with Cody and his family, I was scared and felt so out of place. I slowly started to get used to it and grew to love it."

* * *

_**Well, there's chapter 55! Might've been a kinda odd ending, but my eyes are burning from staring at my computer screen and I didn't wanna put it off any longer. Hope you all enjoyed it!**_


	56. Chapter 56

_**Lilly**_: You know, I'm starting to get the hang of the whole "typing" thing here.

_**Cody**_: *chuckling* Well, you didn't put anything in this time, only told me what to type.

_**Dakota**_: Yeah, Mom! And did you REALLY need us to look at you guys' part!? I could've gone without reading all that...

_**Lilly:**_ *giggling* What? All we did was ask you guys to see if it was good to post yet.

_**Lupa**_: Maybe, but it was almost all about you two having sex! Why did we need to read it!?

_**Cody**_: *sighs* Okay, okay, we get it...Don't need to get the readers involved, so hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! We've got some talking to do here...

* * *

_**Cody's POV**_

* * *

The sun was nearly above the mountain tops when I finally started to stir the next morning. I stretched out and yawned a little before opening my eyes to see it shining into the tent. I looked down to see Lilly still asleep, her back cuddled against my chest like how we'd fallen asleep and she was quietly purring. I smiled and leaned down, gently kissing her cheek so I didn't wake her, which made her purr a bit more.

I carefully got up and quietly opened the tent before stepping out into the cool morning air, seeing the kids and their mates all still asleep, too. Lupa and Shadow were curled up against together like usual, but Dakota and Crystal weren't. Instead, she was laying on her side and he was sort of laying on her chest, his head against hers. I quietly chuckled to myself, thinking _"They must've had a pretty nice night..."_

Since it was a full moon last night, we all went to different spots around the lake to howl together. Even though I'd told her our howl was always the best to me, Lilly said that Dakota and Crystal's sounded the best, not that she said that to any of them. She simply said they all sounded amazing, which they did of course. Lilly and I were back first and we ended up falling asleep while we cuddled in bed, so we don't know how long or what they did after we fell asleep.

Today was the day we were heading back home, but Lilly and Eve wanted to see Kate at least one more time before we left, which I had no problem with. There were some dark clouds starting to come in over the mountains, so I was a little wary of rain coming soon and causing problems going home. I figured I'd start putting the camping gear away in the car so we didn't have as much to do later when we'd leave.

I put the cooking stuff in the back along with some of the leftover firewood that we could take back home for next winter. It only took about ten minutes to get most of the stuff loaded and the coolers strapped down, the only things left being the tent and mattress. Just as I closed the back hatch on the car, I heard Lilly yawn as she woke up.

I waited a few seconds before I saw her come out, stretching as she did. I smiled and said "Good morning, love!" She smiled up at me, sleepily saying "Morning. How long have you been up?" I shrugged and said "Twenty minutes?"

"Oh, okay. So, what're you doing?" She asked, coming over to me. "Just getting some of the stuff loaded up. Pretty much done except for the tent and mattress." I said. She nodded and said "What time do you think we'll head home?"

"After we go see Kate and Chris again. I know you guys want to." I said, smiling at her. She smiled back and said "Yeah, I do. I wish we weren't leaving, though...I'm really loving it up here!" I chuckled and said "I know, I am too, but we've gotta get back home. I'm sure Mom and Dad wondering how we are by now."

"It's okay. Did I tell you how much I loved last night?" She asked, brushing against my leg. I sat down and put my arms around her, saying "No, but I know you did. I did, too..." She kissed me and said "If I weren't so tired, we would've had sex last night, too..."

I kissed her back and said "Hey, I was tired, too. Besides...Nothing saying we can't this morning, you know..." She giggled and said "Good point, but where?" I smiled and said "If you can stand to wait, how about we go down to the lake?" Her tail started wagging and she said "I think I can do that, but what if someone sees us?"

"I didn't say we'd do it out in the open...We'll go in the water." I said, kissing her nose. She giggled and moved up onto my lap, saying "Sounds good to me! Can you do something for me though?"

"Anything, love..." I said, rubbing her sides. She softly purred and said "Can you give me a massage? My back's hurting again this morning..." I smiled and said "Of course I will. Let's go back inside the tent." She quickly nuzzled me before moving and turning around toward the tent. When she did, her tail fanned out a large amount of her heavenly scent of heat, quickly filling my nose with the sweet smell. I smiled and got up as well and walked back inside the tent with her, wanting to smell more of it.

She laid down on the bed as I zipped the tent closed before I knelt down behind her, starting to run my hands up and down her back. She softly moaned and laid her head down, saying "God, that feels amazing already..." I smiled and said "Wanna know what else is amazing?"

"Hm?" She asked, her eyes closed. I leaned down and kissed the back of her neck, whispering "Your scent..." She smiled too and said "Smelled it, huh?" I nodded and said "Quite a bit. Almost forgot how arousing it is..."

She giggled and said "Just a small taste of what's to come." I chuckled and continued lightly massaging her back, making her moan and purr a little. I started at the base of her neck, massaging down her body all the way to her hips, making sure to get everywhere I could. When I got near her butt, her tail started swishing around behind us, spreading her scent around even more.

"You know when you do that, it makes me want you even more, right?" She asked, smiling. I was too and said "I could say the same thing to you. Seems someone's gonna need a little satisfaction before long!" She giggled and a few minutes later, I finished massaging her back. I was about to get up when she rolled over and said "Now you can do the other side..."

"Do you want me to?" I asked as shifted around a little to get comfortable, not realizing I was right between her legs. She nodded and said "I do, that is if you don't mind." I smiled and said "Of course I don't mind. You know I love to make you feel good!"

"I know and you do, in multiple ways..." She said, giggling again. I leaned down and kissed her before starting to massage her chest and stomach area, making her purr again. Her scent was getting stronger with each passing minute to the point it just forced it's way into my nose. I looked down at her womanhood to see her fluids leaking out a little, making it glisten and her fur wet.

"Seems you're really enjoying this..." I said, chuckling. She giggled and said "I know I am. You're driving me insane here..." I leaned down and passionately kissed her as I continued massaging her, making her softly moan. She put her forelegs around my neck and returned the kiss, her tail wagging again.

I slowly slid my hand down along her body to her womanhood and lightly brushed over it, making her shudder and moan. "Mmm...Mmhmm..." She moaned, pushing her tounge into my mouth. I felt the heat radiating from her belly and womanhood intensify along with her getting a little wetter. I started slowly rubbing her womanhood, spreading her fluids around.

She slowly pulled back from this kiss and smiled lustfully, saying "I don't know about you...But I don't want to wait until later." I smiled as well and brought my hand up, running a fluid slickened finger over the tip of her nose, saying "I don't either..." She giggled and licked her fluids off my hand, saying "Mmm...Tastes good..."

I leaned down more and started kissing her neck, making her moan again. She closed her eyes as I kept kissing and nuzzling down her body, stopping at her belly. She opened her eyes and looked down at me, saying "Everything okay?" I smiled and said "Just admiring my lovely girl..." She giggled a little and I kissed the middle of her stomach, making her purr. She laid her head back and started swishing her tail around again as I continued kissing her.

I noticed one of her nipples looked wet around the tip, so I gently bit it, tasting something really nice! She gasped and laid her ears back, her tail speeding up. I smiled and kept working on her nipples, making her gasp and moan with every bit of contact. Within a couple minutes of the pleasuring, she was already panting.

I sat back and examined her, admiring all her little curves, the cute pink pads of her feet...Everything about her was perfect! I looked down and saw her womanhood practically overflowing, the fluids running out and down over her tailhole. I put my hands on either sides of her folds and gently pulled them apart, the soft, sensitive, beautiful pink showing from between them.

"Lilly..." I said, getting her attention. She looked down at me with a look of pure ecstacy on her face and I smiled, saying "I love you so much..." She smiled too and softly whimpered, making me chuckle. I moved up and we passionately kissed each other, wrestling tounges. I started pulling my clothes off as we made out, quickly removing them. As soon as I was done, she started shifting her butt around and eventually pushed her heated womanhood up against my stiff member.

She pulled back and nuzzled me, panting "I need you...so badly right now..." I kissed her nose and said "Not quite yet...I'm not done yet." She whimpered again and I chuckled, saying "Won't take long, I promise!" She kissed me again and I moved back down her body, getting in between her legs.

I took a big breath of her amazing scent, savoring every bit before teasingly running my tounge between her folds, making her loudly moan as I hit her sensitive spot. "Oh, God...Yes..." She breathed, shuddering and laying her head back. I smiled and continued licking her, pushing her closer and closer to orgasm.

Within a few minutes, she was shaking and whimpering in pleasure and said "Don't stop, I'm almost there!" I easily slid two fingers inside her, slowly working them around as I licked her, making gasp again. She ground her hips around against them, panting more and more. Her fluids were pouring out like a waterfall, soaking her fur and butt even more.

She suddenly let out a high pitched moan just as I felt her muscles contract around my fingers, signaling her orgasm about to hit. Her hips started jerking up at me and she was contanstly moaning in pleasure as it hit. Just before her fluids sprayed out, she bit her lip to hold in a scream and her legs stiffened out. I drank her fluids up like water, loving the slippery honey she produced.

When it finally started to subside a few seconds later, she was panting hard and fast. I slowly pulled my fingers out of her, causing her to twitch a little from the sensitivity. I moved back over her and she immediately pulled me into a passionate kiss, throwing her tounge into my mouth. I gladly returned it with just as much passion, letting her taste herself.

* * *

_**Dakota's POV**_

* * *

I was woken from a nice sleep from some odd sound nearby. I opened my eyes and looked around, not seeing anything odd that might've caused it. Just then, a firm breeze blew through the trees, whistling and small cracking sounds coming from them. _"Hmm...Maybe that's what it was." _I thought to myself, yawning.

I noticed I was still laying on Crystal, how we fell asleep last night after out howl and midnight walk. She had gotten cold by the time we got back to get some sleep and just laying with her wasn't enough to warm her up, so I laid on her a little and that seemed to work. I very gently moved off her, hoping I wouldn't wake her. It didn't matter because she must've been partially awake already.

"MmmmMMmuhhhh..." She moaned, stretching out as she woke up. I smiled and kissed her nose, saying "Morning, beautiful!" She opened her gorgeous orange eyes and smiled up at me, sleepily saying "Morning, babe..."

"Did we sleep good?" I asked, nuzzling her. She nodded and said "I slept amazingly good! Probably the best sleep ever!" I chuckled and said "Well, good! I know I did, too!" She giggled a little. saying "I don't doubt it...Oh, thank you for keeping me warm last night. I really appreciate it."

I kissed her cheek and said "You're welcome, lovely! It's not like I didn't enjoy it either!" She giggled again and said "Yeah, yeah, I know...Are your parents up yet?" I shrugged and said "I don't know, I haven't seen or heard them yet."

"Okay, just curi-...Wait..." She said, suddenly starting to sniff the air. She heavily blushed and said "I uh...I think they are..." I smelled the air too and could definately smell the scent of mating coming from the tent. The wind was blowing over it and toward us, which made it even easier to smell.

Now I blushed and said "Uh...I think so, too..." She smiled a little and said "Come on, let's go down to the lake. I feel like I need a bath." I nodded and we got up, stretching again before walking off toward the lake. We both heard a stifled, girly moan that was definately Mom, making us both blush and laugh a little bit.

We got to the water a few minutes later and she stuck her foot in it, saying "Brrr, the water's freezing this morning!" I smiled and said "Well, you wanted to take a bath...Didn't you know it would be?" She giggled and said "I knew it'd be cold, but not THAT cold! Forget the bath!"

I laughed and said "Well, then what should we do since we're already down here? Don't wanna go back up there and listen to Mom and Dad doing it..." She giggled a bit again and said "I don't know...How about a morning jog around the lake for a bit?" I nodded and said "That sounds good, actually! I jog or run a bit almost every morning back home. I don't know how much I can with my leg how it is right now, though..."

She smiled and said "Don't worry, I'll make sure you can keep up." I smiled too and kissed her cheek before saying "Well, alright..." We started walking along the lake for a little bit, eventually going faster when I figured my leg wouldn't start hurting. We got upto a slow jogging speed, side by side as we talked, mostly about home.

"We live with Dad's parents back in Kalispell. It's a really nice place, but Dad's said that we might get our own home sometime." I said as we went along. She smiled and said "That'd be pretty cool! What do you like best about living in town?" I thought a moment before saying "I think for me it's how much all the other people like us. Everyone that we've met knows we can talk by now, so they're really nice to us."

"Wow, really? Anything you DON'T like?" She asked. I chuckled and said "Yeah, dogs..." She looked at me funny and said "What do you mean?"

"A lot of people have dogs as pets, but there's quite a few none of us like. When Lupa first came into heat, she was bombarded by dogs wanting to mate with her." I said, blushing a little from talking about my sister like that. She smiled and said "Well, that makes sense. Do you think the people would like Shadow and I?"

I quickly nodded and said "Definately! Trust me, I know they will. And if anyone doesn't...Well, you know I can take care of them..." She giggled and said "Yeah, yeah...But, what would keep them from thinking we're just ordinary, wild wolves?"

"For one, when they start to see you're pregnant and next to me, I'm sure they'll get the message. Besides, I think after knowing Mom, Lupa and I, they'll probably think you guys are alright." I said. She smiled and said "Well, I hope so. I'm kinda excited to leave!" I chuckled and said "I was hoping you would be. Still worried weather you'll like it or not..."

"Dakota, I'll be with you and our pups soon enough...I don't give a crap where we are." She said, nuzzling me. I kissed her cheek and said "Okay, love...How about we rest for a couple minutes? I need some water." She nodded and we slowed to a stop, sitting down next to the cool water. We leaned down and started drinking when I heard her giggle.

I looked over at her and she had a sly smile on her face, making me wonder. "What're you thinking about?" I asked, smiling a little. She smiled more and said "Oh, nothing...Nothing at all..." I sat up and said "Yeah, bull...What's REALLY going on?"

She got up and rubbed against my side, brushing her tail under my chin as she did. "Just thinking about how much we could mate when we get home..." She said, smiling. I was too and said "Okay, so what we're you thinking?" She shrugged and said "Whenever we want to. Since we're leaving today...How about we have a little quickie before we go?" I chuckled and said "If you want to, then you know I won't say no!" She giggled and said "Oh, I knew that already..." I stood up and turned around, deeply kissing her.

She softly purred and put her forelegs around my neck as she laid on her back, pulling me up over her. "We can't take too long this time, you know..." I said as we kissed. "I know. So don't make me wait for it..."

* * *

_**Yep, bit of a shorter chapter, we know. Lilly and I got kinda..."caught up" in our part, if it wasn't obvious already. Seems like Dakota and Crystal did as well, but he never mentioned it before...Oh well, it's between them and if they decide to share it, then they can. Shadow and Crystal are excited to finally go, which will be the entire next chapter. **_

_**Just a heads up, there IS something pretty tragic in the next chapter, so prepare to get emotional unless you've read the original. Then those people know what it is already. Later!**_


	57. Chapter 57

**Cody**: _Alright, here's the new chapter! Be prepared to get sad, though...Fair warning._

**Lilly**: _I could hardly keep from crying while we worked on this one..._

**Crystal**: _Me, too. I hate thinking back to that day._

**Cody**: _I know you do, but we all agreed we'd do this one._

**Lilly**: _Yep, you're right...Well, enjoy reading! Try not to cry!_

* * *

_**Lilly's POV**_

* * *

Cody and I were sitting by the firepit as he cooked breakfast after we took a shower after our morning fun. Dakota and Crystal were still gone and Lupa and Shadow were both asleep, both of them snorning a little. I was leaned up against Cody as he cooked, the smell of bacon and eggs making my mouth water.

"Hey, Lilly?" He suddenly asked, breaking the silence. I looked up at him and he said "How do you feel about the kids having pups already?' I smiled and said "Personally, I think it's great! Sure, they might be a bit young yet, but it was their choice after all and I'll stand by them. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged and said "I don't know, I was just thinking about it was all, I guess..." He sounded kinda worried or something, so I nudged him and said "Okay, but what aren't you telling me?" He smiled a little and said "Just kinda worried about if they'll be able to handle it or not." I nuzzled him and said "I believe they can...I know Dakota and Lupa will be great parents, and I have no doubts about Shadow and Crystal either."

He kissed my nose and said "Good point. I guess we'll just see what happens when it does." I nodded and kissed him back, saying "I've gotta run to the bathroom real quick..." He smiled more and I got up, walking off into the woods a bit until I found a good spot to do my business.

When I was done with what I needed to, I caught the scent of another wolf nearby, soon turning into two then three and seemingly getting closer. I started nervously walking back to the campsite when I heard someone behind me say "Well, hello, beautiful!"

I turned around to see a mostly dark gray wolf with some white on his face, back and stomach walking toward me. I smiled a little and said "Oh, hi! I uh...I didn't know there was anyone else here. Sorry if I'm intruding..."

"Oh, it's no problem! Never seen you here before, though...And might I say, you're stunning!" He said, smiling. I blushed and giggled a little, saying "Well, thank you! You're sweet, but I've already got a mate...And kids."

"Oh, how nice! He's a lucky guy then!" He said, getting a little closer. I nervously backed up some and said "I've...I need to go back to them now..." He chuckled a little, saying "Aw, but you just got here!"

I weakly smiled and said "I know, but they'll worry if I don't come back soon..." He sat down and there were suddenly two more wolves on either side of me, creeping closer. I started to get scared and said "Wh-what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing much...Couldn't help but smell that you're in heat...Smells good..." He said, getting even closer. I happened to glance down and saw his fully erect wolfhood hanging down, his precum dripping from the tip. I quickly looked at the other two before turning and running as fast as I could, but I wasn't fast enough.

After just a few feet, one of them landed on my back, pinning me down. I struggled to get away, but he was heavy and I couldn't move at all. "Now, here's what's going to happen..." The first one said, walking up beside me. "...If you try to run like that again, I have no problem cutting your throat open and watching you bleed to death. You'll never see your mate or kids again, I promise you that. So, are you gonna be a good little girl for me?" He evily asked.

I bared my teeth and snapped at him, barely catching his bottom lip with two teeth. He jumped back and was bleeding when the wolf standing on me bit down on my foreleg, making me howl in pain before he pushed my nose down to silence me.

"Little bitch...Just for that, I'm gonna make this hell for you..." He growled, coming back over and forcing me onto my back. The other two held my legs down so I couldn't move and he stood over me, lining his wolfhood up with my entrance. "Ready?" He asked, an evil smile on his face. I shook my head with tears in my eyes and he leaned down, whispering "Too fucking bad..."

He forcefully shoved himself inside me, making me cry out in a little pain and he started raping me. I was powerless to do anything but just lie there and take it, otherwise I'd be killed. I closed my eyes and started crying, trying to block out what was going on. None of them seemed to care what they were doing, instead seeming to take a sick pleasure in it.

After about ten minutes of the horrid experience, I started to hear him panting, signaling he was getting close to his finish. "N-no...Please, don't...Not inside me..." I cried, hoping he'd stop. He didn't seem to hear me and just kept going until I felt his knot starting to push into me as he got closer to his orgasm.

I started crying even harder as I knew what was coming and couldn't help but think what could happen. I sure as hell didn't want to have pups from a rape...I wanted to have pups from my MATE! _"Cody, please...Help me!" _I yelled in my mind, hoping something might happen.

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY WIFE!" I suddenly heard Cody yell from off to my side. My eyes shot open and I looked over to see him crouched down with his shotgun, rage apperant on his face. The wolf holding my forelegs started snarling and charged at him at full sprint. "NO!" I screamed as he ran at Cody.

A gunshot rang out and the wolf dropped to the ground, shot in the leg and loudly whimpering in pain. He aimed the shotgun at the one raping me and said "Get...Off...Her..." The wolf slowly moved off me, his wolfhood sliding out as he did. As soon as he was off me, I shot up and ran over to Cody, breaking down in tears at his side. I heard the two wolves start to run off when Cody yelled "STOP!" and fired another shot in the air.

I flinched and opened my eyes to see the wolf that was raping me shaking in fear as the other continued running. "Lilly, are you okay?" Cody softly asked. I nodded and said "I-I'm okay..." I heard leaves crunch behind me and turned to see Dakota running up behind us, sliding to a stop when he saw the wolf that was shot and Cody aiming at the other.

"Dad!? What's going on here?" He asked, looking up at Cody who said "I'll tell you guys later when we get back to the campsite..." He got up and walked over to the wolf, saying something I couldn't hear to him. Dakota came up to my side and nuzzled me, making me smile a little.

"Mom, what happened?" He whispered, a scared look on his face. I shook my head and quietly said "Not yet, honey..." He hesitantly nodded as Cody came back over to us and said "Come on, let's get back...Your mother needs to rest for a bit..."

* * *

_**Crystal's POV**_

* * *

Dakota had ran off toward where his Dad went a few minutes ago after we heard a gunshot come from that direction, followed by another about a minute later. I was getting worried, and so was Lupa and Shadow. A couple minutes later, they came back with Lilly, who was shaking and crying. Dakota came over to me and laid down as I said "What happened?"

He shrugged and Lilly laid down by the fire as Cody put his gun away before sitting down next to her, starting to rub her back. He said something to her, but we couldn't hear what it was. "Momma?" Lupa asked, her voice shaky.

"Not yet, baby girl..." Cody said, weakly smiling. She nodded and laid her head down, staring at Lilly. She kept crying for a few minutes longer before finally turning around and saying "Okay, so you guys wanna know what happened?"

We all nodded and she sniffed, sayin "I was...raped!" Lupa and I both gasped, but Dakota started loudly snarling, scaring me. "Dakota, stop..." Cody said, making him immediately stop and lay his ears back. "Mom...are you okay!?" Lupa said, nearly yelling.

Lilly nodded and said "I am now that I'm back here..." Lupa got up and went over to her, hugging her and said "It's okay, Mom...We're all here for you..." Lilly wiped her eyes and said "Thanks, honey..."

"Why would someone rape you though?" Dakota asked. Lilly was about to say something when Shadow said "Because you're in heat, right?" He got up and started to go over to her when Cody moved in between them, making Shadow weakly smile.

He simply walked around Cody and hugged Lilly as well, saying "I'm sorry you had to go through that..." She smiled a bit more and said "Thanks, Shadow...Don't worry, Cody's just being protective right now..." He nodded and went back over with Lupa, laying down with her.

"Cody, let's go see Mom and Kevin for a bit...I need to tell her what happened..." Lilly said, looking up at him. He nodded and said "Good idea. Want Kate there, too?" She shrugged and said "Probably."

We all got up and started walking over to the other campsites where Kate and Chris were, getting there just a few minutes later. We saw their car and tent, but didn't see them anywhere around. "Huh...Maybe their at Kevin and Eve's den..." Cody said. We turned and walked down the hill toward their den, hearing them all talking and laughing as we got closer.

We heard Kate inside talking to Naomi, so we walked in, Lilly saying "Hey, guys!" They looked up at us and Naomi said "Oh, hi, everyone! If you're looking for Mom, her and Dad went out about a half hour ago."

"Oh, okay. Did they happen to say when they'd be back? I REALLY need to talk to her right now..." Lilly said, tears in her eyes. Kate got up and came over to us, saying "What happened, Lilly? I can tell something did, so don't try to hide it from me..."

* * *

_**Eve's POV**_

* * *

Kevin and I were out walking around for a bit after Kate and Chris had gotten to our den a little while ago. There were gunshots earlier, but they sounded far off, so we didn't worry about them. Kevin seemed to think it was bird hunters, which I didn't doubt.

My feet were starting to get sore from the rocks and stuff we were walking over, so I said "How about we go back now? I could use a rest." He smiled and said "Good with me. I could, too..." We turned around and started walking back, getting there about twenty minutes later.

As we got close to our den, I saw Dakota and Crystal laying outside and could hear Lilly crying inside. I got worried and said "Dakota, Crystal..." They looked up at me and Dakota laid his ears back, worrying me more. "What's going on in there?" I asked.

He sighed and said "Mom needs to talk to you..." I nodded and quickly walked in, seeing Kate hugging her as she cried on her shoulder. Naomi was sitting next to Lupa and Shadow, who also looked like they had been crying some. Cody was next to Lilly, slowly rubbing her back.

"Lilly, honey? What's wrong?" I asked, getting her attention. She turned around and instantly hugged me, saying "M-Mom, it's horrible...I was...I..." I pulled back a little and wiped the tears from her eyes, saying "It's okay, honey, just tell me..."

She took a breath and quietly and shakily said "I was...raped..." My eyes shot open and I said "Wh-What!? When!? By who!?" She kept crying and said "A l-little while ago...I went off t-to use the bathroom and got j-jumped...They didn't c-care..."

I hugged her tightly as tears came to my eyes, nuzzling and rubbing her back as I tried to calm her. "Lilly...My baby...I'm so sorry..." I whispered as she cried on my shoulder. I looked up at Kate to see her wiping her eyes and laying down next to Chris. He started rubbing her back and she moved her head up onto his lap, tears still in her eyes.

After a few minutes, Lilly pulled back and wiped her eyes as well, saying "Why did this happen, Mom?" I weakly smiled and said "Nobody planned for it, other then that wolf...It's not your fault, okay?" She nodded and said "Thanks, Mom...As much as I really hate to, I think we should get on the road home now."

"Okay, honey...Just take it easy and relax for a few days until you're feeling better. The pain won't go away instantly, but it will with time." I said, brushing her hair back from over her eye. She smiled and said "Okay, I will. I love you, Mom!" I nuzzled her and said "I love you too, Lilly!"

We all hugged each other goodbye and they walked out of the den, going back toward their campsite. I sighed and laid down, feeling depressed now partly from what happened, but also them leaving so soon. Kevin came over to me and licked my cheek, saying "She's going to be okay, you know..."

I smiled a little and said "I know, honey...It'll take some time, but she will be." He laid down next to me and Kate said "Why are they leaving already?" I shrugged and said "They just decided to, I guess...I don't want them to yet, but it's not up to me."

"I'm thinking it had something to do with Crystal and Shadow ready to go." Chris said, smiling. I giggled a little and said "You may be right. I hope they like it there in the city with them." Kate smiled and kissed him, saying "I know I love living in the city now..."

"Are you guys ever going to think about having pups?" Naomi asked. Kate shrugged and said "We might someday, but we really can't right now." I looked over at her and said "Why's that?" She looked up at Chris and he said "Our house is too small. It's barely big enough for us and my parents and definately wouldn't work for kids."

"Oh, okay. Are you going to move out at some time?" I asked. He nodded and said "When I have enough money, we will. We've even already found where we'd wanna live. Nice little house out in the country..." Kate giggled and said "IF it's still available then..."

I smiled and said "If nobody minds, I'm gonna get a little sleep...I'm kinda tired now..." Kevin kissed my cheek, making me purr and said "Okay, baby...We'll see you after while then." I kissed him back and laid my head down, closing my eyes and dozing off after a few minutes.

* * *

_**Cody's POV**_

* * *

We were just finishing getting the tent and mattress in the car so we could leave. I closed the back up and checked the straps for the stuff on top before saying "Okay, so everyone ready to go?" Crystal and Shadow looked around at Glacier Park for a minute before she said "Yeah, we're ready..."

We all got in the car, the kids laying down in the back seat while Lilly sat in the passenger seat next to me. I started the car and backed it up, turning it around toward the road. We drove off onto the road leading out of the park, Crystal and Shadow watching the lake slowly disappear behind us.

When it was completely gone, he sighed and said "Man, I'm gonna miss this place..." Crystal nodded in agreement and Lilly said "Yeah, I know how you feel. I missed Jasper for a while before I finally adjusted to the city." We kept driving for about twenty minutes longer before we finally got to the highway.

We pulled onto it and started driving home, everyone rather quiet now. I looked over at Lilly and she was staring out the window, tears running down her cheeks. I reached over and started to rub her back when she looked at me, saying "Please...Don't touch me right now." I stopped and she went back to looking out the window with a sigh.

I looked in the mirror and could see Dakota had tears in his eyes as well and Crystal nuzzling him. I weakly smiled and went back to watching the road, hearing Lilly starting to cry again. I felt bad for her, not only for what happened, but also because I knew she needed Eve right now to comfort her.

I sighed and pulled off the highway at the exit, going to the other side and getting back on to go back to the park. Lilly looked at me and said "What are you doing?" I looked over at her and said "We're heading back...I know you need your Mom right now."

"But, Cody...I want to go home..." She said, almost pleading. "I know you do, but I know you want your Mom more. Just, please trust me on this, okay?" I asked. She sighed and said "Alright..." I put my arm around her and gently pulled her to me, slowly rubbing her side.

"I said don't-" She started when I said "I heard you, but I'm your husband. I need to help you feel better." She weakly smiled and leaned against me, tears dripping down onto my leg. About then, the rain started coming down, so I turned on the wipers. It wasn't heavy, but a good downpour.

We kept driving for almost a half hour, eventually getting back to the park. I turned off onto the dirt road going down to the lake and toward Kevin and Eve's den. It was only a few minutes there and we parked a little ways away, getting out and walked over towards it.

They came out as we got close and Eve said "Hey, guys. Back already?" I nodded and said "I knew Lilly didn't want to leave you yet, so we came back." She nodded and said "Well, if you guys are staying overnight, you can use the den next to ours. Come on, we'll show you..." We walked over to their den and there was a little smaller one right next to it.

"Think it'll work?" Kevin asked. Lilly and I nodded and she said "Yeah, it's perfect. Thanks, guys..." Eve smiled and said "No problem, honey. Hope you'll be comfortable. Looks like a storm coming in soon..."

I went back to the car and got the air mattress out, taking it inside and blowing it up. When I was done, I laid down on it, staring outside and thinking. _"Why did this have to happen? And to Lilly, to make it worse...She never desereved it..." _I thought to myself.

"Maybe if I'd gotten there sooner, she wouldn't be as upset..." I said, not realizing I'd said it outloud. She must've heard me because she came in and said "Don't be mad at yourself...It wasn't your fault and you shouldn't feel bad about it."

"Lilly, I can't do anything BUT feel bad...You were forced to go through something unspeakably horrible and I'm sorry for you..." I said. She laid down with me and licked my cheek, saying "Well, thank you, babe...Just let me talk to Mom for a while, okay?" I nodded and said "I'm here if you need me."

She kissed me real quick before getting up and walking over to their den. Right as she left, Dakota came walking in. "Hey, buddy. You alright?" I asked, weakly smiling. He nodded and said "I'm fine, Mom's the one we should be worried about."

"I know, and I am." I said. He sat down and after a moment of silence, he said "What stopped you from killing that fucking wolf!?" I was taken aback from what he said and I said "Because I'm not a killer, no matter what someone does unless it's to save you guys' life."

He sighed and said "You shouldn't have let him go...If I ever see him again-" He said when I said "You're not doing anything. No sense putting yourself in danger just for revenge." He nodded and said "Alright, Dad...So, she's definately going to be okay?"

"Yeah, she will be. It'll take some time to get past this, but she will. Just promise to be there for her if she needs it, okay?" I asked. He nodded and said "I promise. Do you know if she ever told Grandma that Crystal's pregnant?"

I shrugged and said "No idea...Think that might help?" He shrugged too and said "I don't know, but it's worth a try..." I nodded and got up, saying "Get Crystal and meet me over there." He went out to get her and I went over to Eve's den, going in to see Lilly crying again as Eve hugged her. Lilly looked up to see me and I weakly smiled, saying "Hi, love..."

"H-Hi, Cody..." She said, sniffing. I went over and sat next to her just as Dakota and Crystal came in. "Hi, guys. What brings you by?" Eve asked, smiling at them. Dakota smiled too and said "Just wanted to tell you something..."

"Oh? What's that?" She asked, curious. He kissed Crystal's cheek and she said "I'm pregnant!" Eve's eyes went wide and she said "S-Seriously!?" They both nodded and Eve immediately hugged them, saying "Oh my god, that's amazing! Congratulations, you two!"

Lilly looked over and smiled at me, saying "Did you know they were going to do that?" I chuckled and said "Yep. I was hoping it might cheer you up a bit." She kissed me and said "Well, it did! I totally forgot she was pregnant!" I kissed her back and she said "Mom, we're gonna go back to our den and relax now, okay?"

"Of course, honey. Just take it easy." Eve said, smiling. We got up and walked out and over to our den, going in and laying down on the bed. Lilly cuddled up to my chest, tears still in her eyes. "I was so scared I'd never see you or the kids again..." She said, laying her head against my chest.

"I was so angry when I saw what that wolf was doing...I nearly killed them all..." I said, kissing her forehead. She smiled a little and said "You should've..." I shook my head and said "I'm not a killer..."

She nodded and said "I know you're not...And I'm sorry for getting mad at you in the car back there..." I lovingly stroked her head and said "Don't be. You were in pain and I should've realized that." Her tail started thumping against the bed and I could soon start to smell her scent starting to build in the den.

"Lilly, why are you getting excited right now?" I asked. She blushed and said "Because I love you so much! I am still in heat you know, too..." I sighed and said "I know that, but you need to rest. Just wait a couple days until you feel better. Then we'll be back home in our bed."

"Okay, you're right...I'm gonna take a quick nap, okay?" She asked. I nodded and kissed her nose, saying "Of course, love...You just relax..." She purred and cuddled as tight as she could against me, closing her eyes and falling asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter! I know Lilly did NOT enjoy re-living it...She kept it together and got her part done, which I was actually surprised she would. So, until next time! Remember to REVIEW!**_


	58. Chapter 58

**Cody**_**: **Well, we finally got this chapter done...at 1AM!_

**Lilly**: _Yeah, I'm exhausted...I'm going to sleep now, babe..._

**Cody**: _*Kisses Lilly* Okay, I will to in just a few minutes. *Lilly gets up on the bed and lays down under the blankets*_

**Dakota**:_ 'Night, Dad! I'm gonna go to bed with Crystal now._

**Cody**: _Alright, Goodnight, buddy! Enjoy the chapter everyone! I'm off to bed..._

* * *

_**Lupa's POV**_

* * *

Shadow and I were over in Grandma Eve and Kevin's den with Naomi along with Crystal, all of us just chatting. Mom was taking a nap, which we all understood why. She needed the rest to help clear her mind and hopefully feel better. We were all still worried for her, but Grandma Eve told us not to worry too much and that she'd be okay.

We'd been there for a couple hours now, talking mostly about when we get home. Crystal and Shadow were definately excited, but also nervous at same time, and who could blame them? "You guys are so lucky..." Naomi said, giggling. I smiled and said "Why's that?"

"Well, think about it...You live in the city, where there's no shortage of food, it doesn't run from you, you don't get attacked for no reason...Anything else I'm missing?" She asked. Crystal giggled and said "Parents abandoning you?"

"Yeah, there is that...But, you know, that could happen to anyone. Not that it isn't bad yours did, I'm just saying." Naomi said. Shadow nodded and said "Don't worry, we gotcha. SOMEONE has been telling us about the food in the city...And now I'm starving to try it!"

I giggled and said "Who, me?" He smiled and said "Did I point at anyone?" I giggled again and said "True...Could've been anyone..." He let out an amused sigh and said "Yeah, sure...Do you guys come visit them in the city?"

"Oh, yeah, of course! It's a hell of a walk, but we do." Naomi said. I nodded and said "Yeah, I'll bet! I know it was a few hours here for us, but that was by car! Can't imagine how long it'd take to walk..."

"Almost a couple days." Grandma Eve said as she came in. Crystal giggled and said "And it's tiring, huh?" She nodded and said "Sure is. Your feet hurt more then anytime in your life, believe me..."

"Hey, Grandma? Do you know if Mom's awake yet?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yeah, I just came from there and she is. She seems to be doing okay right now, but just be careful." I smiled and said "Thanks! I'm gonna ask her if she can tell if I'm definitevly pregnant or not."

"Oh, that's a good idea! I know you don't think you are, but never hurts to ask." She said, smiling. I nodded and said "Just what I was thinking. Come on, Shadow, let's go ask her." He got up with me and we walked over to the other den, going in to see Mom laying on the bed, stretched out on her back and Dad rubbing her stomach.

"Um, Mom?" I asked, blushing a little. They looked over to see us coming in and Mom said "Oh, hi, honey! What's up?" I smiled a little and said "Just wanted to ask you something...Should we come back later?"

She rolled over and said "No, it's okay. Come on in." We walked in and she said "So, what's on your mind?" I sat down next to Shadow and said "Well, first off, how're you doing?" She shrugged and said "Okay, I guess...Just still kinda upset and sad..."

I weakly smiled and said "I figured you would be...I hope you know we're all here for you, even Shadow and Crystal." She smiled again and said "Well, thank you, honey...I know you guys are." I smiled more and said "The other thing I wanted to ask is if you could tell weather or not I'm pregnant. I don't think I am, but I just want to know."

"Sure I can. Come over here and lay down on your back..." She said, moving over a little as did Dad. I went over and laid down on the bed between them on my back and Mom started feeling my stomach, lightly pushing on it in a few places.

After a few minutes, she stopped and said "Well, I hate to say it, but it doesn't look like you are...Sorry, honey..." I nodded and said "It's okay, Mom, honest. But, like we said before, we can try again."

She smiled and said "Well, alright. So, what're you two waiting for?" I blushed madly and said "Mom! We're not having sex here!" My eyes went wide when I realized what I'd said right in front of them. "I-I mean...We're not..." I stammered when she giggled and said "Don't worry, it's fine. We know what you mean. There's nothing wrong with talking about that with us, you know...It's all totally natural."

"I know...I just feels weird talking about that..." I said, still blushing and I rolled over onto my stomach. "Yeah, I know how you feel. But, your Dad and I agreed that we'd be open with you and Dakota about sex, so if there's anything you wanna ask, it's perfectly fine."

"Okay, Mom...We're uh...gonna go out for a little while..." I said, getting up and walking over to Shadow. "Alright, honey. We'll see you two after while then when you're done!" Mom said, making me blush again. We just walked out without saying anything, trying to get over the embarassment.

"So...Where are we going?" Shadow asked after a few minutes. I smiled and said "Simple. We're trying again." His ears perked up and his tail started wagging as he said "Sure you're ready to?" I nodded and said "Of course I am. We've talking about it already and I want to. Don't you?'

Instead of saying anything, he passionately kissed me, making me softly purr. "Mmm...I take that as a yes?" I asked, giggling a little. He smiled again and said "I would." I giggled again and nuzzled him, saying "Good, because I'm ready! Let's go to your den for some privacy..."

* * *

_**Cody's POV**_

* * *

I smiled at Lilly and said "Why did you do that to them?" She giggled and said "Because it was funny! Besides, we both know they want to have pups as much, if not more then Dakota and Crystal."

"Well, yeah, but you didn't need to go and embarass them like that." I said, chuckling. She rolled her eyes and said "She knows I was only teasing her." I kissed her cheek and said "Still...So, how're you feeling after your nap?"

"You know she asked me when they got here, right?" She asked, smiling. I nodded and said "Yeah, I know. Just making sure you're okay." She kissed me back and said "I'm alright right now, don't worry. I'm just trying to keep everything that happened out of my mind right now."

"Anything you wanna do until we go to bed?" I asked, stroking her back. She purred and said "Well, one thing...Let's have a nice howl tonight! I've been wanting to for a while now, so why not?" I chuckled and said "Sounds great to me! When do you want to?"

"Sometime after it's dark, obviously...I don't care when." She said, shifting around onto her side. I put my arm around and her started rubbing her chest and stomach, making her purr more. She laid her head down and said "I know I just woke up a little bit ago, but I'm gonna get a bit more sleep, okay?"

I kissed her cheek and said "Of course, love. You get all the rest you need..." She smiled and said "Thanks, babe...I'll see you in a little bit..." I kissed her one last time before she closed her eyes and fell asleep a few minutes later, softly snoring.

Right after she fell asleep, Dakota and Crystal came walking in. They saw Lilly asleep and Dakota said "Mom's asleep again?" I nodded and said "Yeah. She still needs the rest." They laid down together next to the bed and Crystal asked "Where's Shadow and Lupa?"

I chuckled and said "Trying again..." They both started laughing and Dakota said "Got it...So, any idea what we're doing tonight?"

"Well, after dinner and the moon comes out, Lilly wants to howl with me, so...That's what we'll be doing." I said. Crystal smiled and said "That sounds fun! I'm sure she'll enjoy that after what's happened..."

"Do you want to tonight, Crystal?" Dakota asked, smiling at her. She nuzzled him and said "Not tonight...I'm already kinda tired." He nodded and said "That's okay, I kinda am, too. Besides, we'll be getting up kinda early, right Dad?"

"We don't NEED to, but the sooner we do, the sooner we'll be home. I know Lilly wants to get home, so we might." I said. Crystal smiled and said "I can't wait until we get there! I really wanna see how the city is!"

I chuckled and said "It's different, I'll tell you that...If you guys ever plan to walk around the neighborhood without me, then you'll all need your own collars so nobody tried to hurt you." She looked confused and said "Why would they hurt us?"

"They'd probably think you just wandered into town and might be a threat." I said. She nodded and said "Okay, that makes sense...When you put it that way, I think the collar thing would be a good idea!"

"You don't need to wear it all the time, like at home. Just when you're out alone." I said. Dakota smiled and said "Yeah, but wouldn't it make sense just to leave it on instead of constantly taking it off or putting it on?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm just saying." I said, smiling too. Crystal giggled and said "Don't worry, I think it'll be fine. One thing I was wondering about was how we could bathe...Shadow and I are used to going to the lake for that."

"Easy...The park. There's a pond there that's nice and refreshing!" Dakota said and I nodded in agreement. "Oh, okay! Well, I can't wait to go!" She said, her tail wagging. I chuckled and said "Well, you don't have to wait too much longer...We'll be leaving in the morning."

We kept talking for a couple hours longer until it was starting to get dark. My stomach growled, so I said "So, anyone else hungry?" Dakota and Crystal both nodded and I smiled, saying "Alright, I'll get dinner started then! Might wanna see if you can get Lupa and Shadow back here, too..."

"I'll go see if I can find them. Shouldn't be too hard...Just follow the scents..." Dakota said, chuckling as he got up. Crystal giggled and kissed him, saying "Okay, see you in a little bit then!" He returned it before walking off to find them and she happily sighed, laying her head down.

I smiled and said "Something wrong?" She slowly shook her head and said "Nope, nothing at all...I'm just...happy!" I chuckled and said "I can tell! How've you been feeling today? Any stomach pain or anything?"

"No, not really. Been feeling pretty good most of the day." She said, lifting her head. I nodded and said "How's Dakota been taking being a father soon?" She smiled and said "Oh, he's loving it so far! I know he's excited, and I am, too! In fact, my stomach's already gotten a bit bigger!"

I smiled too and said "Well, that's great! Mind if I see?" She nodded and rolled over onto her back and I went over to her. "See!?" She said, her tail wagging. I nodded and held my hand over her stomach, saying "May I?" She nodded and I started feeling her stomach and sure enough, it really was getting bigger!

"Wow! That's great, Crystal!" I said, smiling at her. She giggled and said "I know, right!? God, I'm so happy we met you guys..." I chuckled and right then, I heard Lilly clear her throat behind us. We both turned to look at her and she did not look too happy right now.

"What's going on?" She asked. Crystal rolled back over and said "It's okay, I was letting Cody feel my stomach. It's gotten bigger already!" I nodded and Lilly smiled a little, saying "Oh, that's great! Cody, could I...talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, love. Crystal, could you give us a minute?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yeah, no problem! I'm gonna go over to the other den." She walked out over to Eve and Kevin's den and Lilly said "What were you doing?"

"She just told you." I said. She rolled her eyes and said "Yeah, right...Freakin' ass..." I looked at her questioningly and said "Lilly, what's the matter?" She just sighed and got up, walking out and over toward the lake. I just watched her walk off, wondering what was wrong.

_"I know she's upset still, but...that!? What's she thinking right now..." _I thought to myself, hoping I didn't hurt her in any way. I got up and walked out of the den, going over to the lake where she was sitting. When I got near her, I could hear her crying.

I went over to her and sat down, saying "Hey, what's wrong, love?" She didn't say anything, but just kept crying. I put my hand on her back and started slowly rubbing her, hoping to calm her down. I figured it had something to do with that wolf that raped her, so I just let her cry it out.

After about ten minutes, she was starting to calm down. She looked up at me and said "What's wrong with me?" I was surprised to say the least that she'd say that and I said "Nothing at all...Why?"

She sniffed and said "I must've done something bad or it's something about me that caused all this to happen...What is it?" I gently pulled her up to me and held her head to my chest, saying "It's nothing you did or anything about you...You were in a bad spot at a bad time, that's all. Don't think of yourself like that, love...You're the sweetest, most loving girl in the world!"

She sniffed again and looked up at me, smiling a little with tears in her eyes. I wiped the off and deeply kissed her, making her purr. She returned it and moved around so she was sitting on my lap as we kissed and put her paws up on my shoulders.

We kept kissing for a few minutes, just wanting to love each other. She slowly pulled back and said "I'm sorry for getting mad at you back there in the den...I was upset already, but don't know why that set me off."

"It's alright, don't worry...Why were you upset, though?" I asked, stroking her back. She sighed and said "I had a stupid dream...I was getting raped again..." I pulled her head back against my chest, caringly saying "It's okay, it was just a dream...Nothing is ever going to hurt you again, I promise."

She rubbed her head against my chest and up to my neck, making me smile. We started nuzzling each other and I soon started to feel the heat coming off her womanhood building. "Lilly?" I asked.

"Yes?" She asked, purring. I chuckled and said "Why're you getting hot right now?" She giggled and said "Because I love you...And I'm still in heat..."

"I know that part, but you should really relax for a few days...I know it's hard, but we'll be home soon enough and back in our bed." I said, kissing her forehead. She purred more and said "I know, I just can't help it..."

"I know you can't...How about you relax while I get dinner started now?" I asked. She pulled back and nodded, saying "Okay, I'm getting hungry anyway." She moved off me and I got up before we started walking back to the den. She went inside to lay down while I got some steaks for dinner out of the cooler and the barbeque off the roof along with the charcoal. I got it set up and the fire going in just a couple minutes, letting it heat up enough to cook.

* * *

_**Lilly's POV**_

* * *

I was inside the den, laying down to relax while Cody got dinner ready. I was still feeling a little upset over my dream, but just tried to ignore it. When he got the steaks on the grill, Dakota, Lupa and Shadow came walking up. Dakota sat down next to Cody while Lupa and Shadow came inside and basically collaped on the ground together.

"You two okay?" I asked, smiling. Lupa smiled a little and said "Yeah, just exhausted..." I didn't even need to ask why since I already knew the answer. "Ah...Decided to go for it again?" I asked. She nodded and said "Yep, we just mated again...A few times..." I saw Shadow blush a little and smile at her and she just giggled.

"Hmm, really? Well, I hope it works this time, I really do! Won't know until after we get home, though..." I said. She nodded and said "I know, and that's fine with us..." I giggled a little and looked out at Cody, who just chuckled and rolled his eyes. I was about to say something when I heard Lupa already snoring.

"Wow, that was quick..." I said, smiling. Cody chuckled and said "Well, they said they were exhausted..." I nodded and said "I know. So, how long until dinner's done?"

"About twenty minutes." He said. I smiled and said "Good, because I'm starving!" Both he and Dakota chuckled and I laid my head down, starting to doze off again after a few minutes.

It only felt like a few seconds that I was asleep until I was woken up by Cody pushing my shoulder. "Dinner's ready, love!" He said as I came to reality. I yawned and stretched out before saying "Smells good..."

Lupa and Shadow were awake already and Crystal was back, sitting with Dakota. Cody put the steaks on a few plates and brought them in for us, setting the all down so we could eat. "Thanks, babe!" I said, kissing his cheek. He smiled and said "No problem, guys! Well, dig in!" He sat down next to me with his own plate and we all started eating, loving every single bite of the tender steak.

By the time we were done, it was completely dark outside and the moon was coming up. Cody gathered up the plates and put them in a plastic bag in the back of the car so he could throw them away when we got home. "That was good, Dad!" Dakota said, smiling.

"Yeah, it was!" Lupa said, smiling too. Cody chuckled and said "Well, thanks! I'm glad you guys liked it!" I giggled and said "I know I did! So, how about we go have our little howl now?" He smiled and said "Just what I was thinking! You guys gonna be okay for a little while?"

"Of course. You two just have fun!" Crystal said, smiling at us. I got up and walked out with Cody and we went searching for a good place to howl. We finally found one after a few minutes of walking and we sat down together. I leaned up against him and happily sighed, saying "I've been waiting all day for this..."

He kissed my cheek and said "Well, then why don't you start?" I giggled and said "With pleasure!" I lifted my muzzle into the air and started howling a long, slow, soft song and he quickly joined in. It sounded absolutely perfect to me and I smiled, tears coming to my eyes. I rested my head against his and we kept going for at least ten or fifteen minutes.

When we finally stopped, it was because we were out of breath. I lowered my muzzle and was immediately pulled into a kiss, making me loudly purr. I closed my eyes to enjoy it more and returned it, wrestling his tounge with mine. He put his arms around me and laid back, pulling me up onto his chest.

We kept kissing for a while longer until we lost track of time. I slowly pulled back and nuzzled him, saying "That might've been our best howl yet!" He smiled and said "I think so, too...God, I love you..." I purred and said "I love you, too...So much..." I laid my head down on his chest and closed my eyes as he started stroking my back again, making me softly moan.

"That feels amazing..." I said, feeling myself start to get excited again. He noticed too and said "I can tell by how warm you're getting..." I giggled a little and said "I know, I need to relax...I'm getting tired anyway..."

"Well, then how about we go get some sleep? I'm getting tired, too..." He said, yawning. I nodded and said "That sounds good...I'm glad we're finally going home tomorrow." I moved off him so he could get up and he said "I am, too. Can't wait to get back and sleep in our own bed again..."

I smiled and said "Just what I was thinking. I guarantee we're having some fun tomorrow night...I can hardly stand it anymore." He chuckled and said "We will, I promise. Come on, let's get to bed before we fall asleep walking..." I nodded and we started walking back to the den, getting there a few minutes later.

The kids were all asleep already, curled up into two big balls of fluff just inside the den. We quietly went in and laid down, cuddlng up together. He put his arms around me and kissed me, saying "I love you, Lilly..." I purred and kissed him back, saying "I love you, too..." I laid my head against his neck and closed my eyes, starting to fall asleep after a couple minutes until I eventually did.

* * *

_**Well, glad to see Cody and Lilly had a nice night! She seemed to be in a good mood despite what happened, which is good! Lupa and Shadow decided to try again, so hopefully she'll get pregnant this time. I know they both wanna be parents and wouldn't be happy if it didn't work this time, either. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! **_


	59. Chapter 59

_Lilly_; _**Yay, finally going home!**_

_Cody_: _***chuckling* Yep, I know...Took a while to get to this point. I'm glad you guys all had fun on this little trip.**_

_Lilly_: _**You know, besides that real bad part..."**_

_Dakota_: _**Yeah, other then that, it was great!'**_

_Cody_: _**Well, let's get on with the chapter. Enjoy, everyone!**_

* * *

_**Cody's POV**_

* * *

It was early the next morning when I woke up, but not on my own. It was from feeling Lilly rolling and shifting around constantly on the bed. I slowly opened my eyes to see her tossing and turning, tears clearly coming out of her eyes and she was crying a little. It was still mostly dark outside, so I knew it was real early.

I put my arms around her to hold her, saying "Lilly, wake up...Wake up, love." She started to come back to reality, seemingly in a panic. Her eyes shot open and she looked around, saying "Cody!?" I nodded and said "I'm right here, don't worry..."

She cuddled as tight as she could against me, starting to cry more and buried her head against my chest. "What's wrong, love? You were rolling around and whimpering like you were in pain..." She sniffed and said "I had a dream...About that wolf raping me...It all felt so real...It felt like it was happening all over again..."

I kissed her forehead and lovingly stroked her head, saying "It's okay, it was only a dream...Nothing's going to hurt you ever again, I promise you that. They'll have to kill me to get to you, and that's not gonna happen."

She weakly smiled and said "I love you so much...Don't ever let me go or leave me...Ever!" I smiled too and said "I won't...You know I won't." She laid her head back against my chest, starting to purr a little and said "Is it morning yet?"

I looked outside and saw light just barely starting to come over the tops of the mountains and I said "Yeah, but still real early...When do you wanna leave?" She shrugged and said "How about at first light? I'm really anxious to get home..."

"Good idea. We should be home by noon then." I said. She softly sighed and kissed me, saying "Good...I'm ready to get this behind me..." I smiled a little and kissed her back, making her softly moan. We kept kissing for a few minutes until I started to notice her scent building.

"Just a little while longer, love..." I said as I pulled back. She giggled and said "I know, but I feel like I'm burning up!" I chuckled and said "You sure smell like it! You also kinda smell sweaty...How about we get cleaned up before we go?"

She nodded and said "Sounds good to me! Let's wait a little while, though...That water's cold as hell right now..." I chuckled and said "Yeah, it probably is...Feeling hungry yet?" She shook her head and said "No, not really. I do feel like going outside for a bit."

"Well, then come one! We can just sit out there and enjoy the morning." I said, kissing her forehead. She giggled and said "Alright, that sounds good!" I let go over her and she got up, turning around and stretching. I smiled and gave her butt a gentle slap, making her giggle again. She looked back at me and wiggled her butt, making me chuckle.

I got up and we walked outside, taking in the cool and crisp morning air before sitting down by the water. I put my arms around my knees, but she came over and ducked under them, sitting between my legs and smiling at me. "What're you doing?" I asked, chuckling again. She nuzzled me and said "Just staying warm..."

She turned around and was watching the sun coming up and the light reflecting off the lake when I put my arms around her, slowly rubbing her chest. She softly moaned and said "Mmm...That feels so good..." I leaned forward and kissed the side of her neck, making her giggle. I could see her blush a little under her fur and slyly smile.

"What?" I asked, smiling at her. She didn't say anything, but instead she lifted her butt a little bit and put her womanhood right on my manhood. "I've been telling you how bad my heat's been bothering me..." She said, a hint of lust in her voice.

"I know, but not only should we wait, but if we do anything now, the kids might see..." I said, conserned. She tilted her head back and nuzzled me, saying "They're all still asleep and probably won't be awake for a couple hours...Just enough to keep my urges down, okay?" I sighed and said "Okay, love...What'd you have in mind?"

* * *

_**Eve's POV**_

* * *

I slept pretty well last night, not surprising since I didn't fall asleep until around midnight. I started to stir from hearing something odd outside. I slowly opened my eyes to see the sun nearly up, the mountains and lake shimmering in the sunrise. I stretched out and yawned, feeling my back pop as I did.

I looked to my side to see Kevin still asleep and snoring along with Naomi asleep, too. I smiled a little and carefully got up so I didn't wake him, walking over to the entrance to the den and sticking my head out. I looked around and saw Cody and Lilly sitting by the lake in a...*suggestive* position. She was sitting on his lap and I could just barely see that they were technically mating, even though they weren't really doing anything.

I blushed a little and walked outside to the water for a drink when Lilly saw me. She gasped and said "Mom!" I glanced over to see Cody starting to move from her, but she stopped him, whispering something to him and he nodded.

"What uh...What're you doing up so early?" She nervously asked, positioning her tail to cover themselves. I smiled and said "Just woke up...What're you doing doing?" She blushed and said "N-Nothing...Just...Sitting here."

I slowly nodded and said "Right...Heat urges working against you, huh?" She blushed much more and so did Cody and she said "Well...Kinda..." I smiled again and said "It's nothing to be embarassed about, honey...Except out here isn't very private, but still...I know you two mate, so I don't care."

"I know, Mom...Can we have a little privacy for a moment?" She asked, looking down at her paws. I nodded and said "Sure, honey. I think I'm gonna try to get some more sleep, anyway." I walked back inside the den and laid down next to Kevin, resting my head next to his and closing my eyes. I started to doze off after a few minutes, smiling to myself.

* * *

_**Dakota's POV**_

* * *

I slowly came back to reality as I woke up, stretching out and yawning as I did. I opened my eyes a little to see the sun lighting up everything outside and already warming up the den. I picked my head up and looked to my side, seeing Crystal still asleep. I smiled and got up, gently kissing her cheek before I walked outside to see Mom and Dad sitting by the car, a towel wrapped around Mom.

"Morning, guys..." I yawned, stretching my legs again. They looked over at me and smiled, Dad saying "Morning, buddy! Just wake up?" I nodded and said "Yeah. How long've you guys been up?"

"Oh...About an hour so far...I uh...I had a nightmare..." Mom said, looking down at the ground. I walked over and nuzzled her, saying "A dream isn't going to hurt you, but we're here for you, you know..." She smiled and nuzzled me back, making me chuckle.

"Thanks, Dakota. I know you guys are, and you don't know how much that means to me..." She said, kissing my cheek. I laughed and said "Aw, Mom! Come on..." She giggled and said "What!? I can't kiss my baby?"

"No, that's Crystal's job..." I said, making them both laugh. "Alright, alright...Is she still asleep?" Mom asked. I nodded and said "When I got up she was. So, what's with the towel?" Dad chuckled and said "Took a little bath...Water's cold as hell!"

"Oh, I'll bet! Don't expect me to get in it right now..." I said, looking out at the water. Mom giggled and said "It wasn't THAT bad...Then again, not having fur to help keep you warmer might've had something to do with it."

"Yeah, no kidding...I'm glad I have fur." I said, smiling. Dad simply rolled his eyes and smiled, saying "Whatever...So, is Crystal still excited to go?" I nodded and said "Yeah, she seems to be. We were talking for a little while last night after we left Grandma Eve and Kevin's den. She's got kind of an idea what it'll be like, but nowhere near how it really is."

"Oh, really? What's she think the city's like?" Mom asked, smiling. "Lots more cars, tall buildings..." We heard Crystal suddenly say behind me. I turned to see her coming out of the den, her tail swishing behind her. I smiled and said "And more people, right?" She nodded and sat down next to me, kissing my cheek and saying "Right, a LOT more people!"

"Well, you're right on all those...Not a whole lot of tall buildings, though, but there are a few." Dad said, smiling. Mom nodded in agreement and I said "Yeah, the big one's downtown." Crystal suddenly nudged my cheek with her nose, getting my attention.

I looked at her to see her smiling widely, looking excited. "What's got you so happy?" I asked, chuckling. "Give me your paw..." She said, giggling a little. I held it up for her and she put it on her stomach, saying "Now push right there a little and tell me what you feel..."

I nodded and did as she said, feeling her stomach was much firmer and much warmer in that particular area. "Wow! You're thinking it's the pups, too?" I asked, smiling at her. She quickly nodded and said "Yep! I just noticed it right before I came out! Cool, isn't it!?"

I kissed her and said "Sure is! Mom, Dad, you should feel this!" Mom smiled and came over, putting her paw where mine was and said "Right there?" Crystal nodded and Mom felt it, saying "Oh, yeah! That is amazing, Crystal!" Her tail started wagging again and she said "Thanks, Lilly! GAH, I'm so excited to be a mother!"

We all started laughing and Dad said "Well, you've only gotta wait about nine weeks..." She nodded and said "That's not so bad." He chuckled and said "Yeah, compared to a human girl...That's nine MONTHS!"

"Oh, hell no! I ain't doing that!" Lilly said, giggling. Crystal was too and said "Me either! So, onto something else...Any idea when we're leaving?" Dad looked at his watch and said "It's almost 7:30, so probably soon. Gotta wait for Lupa and Shadow to get up so we can all say goodbye."

* * *

_**Lilly's POV - Half An Hour Later**_

* * *

I was laying just outside the den, relaxing by myself while Cody was messing with the car. He tried to explain what he was doing, but I didn't get it. Something about a belt, that's all I got...We were waiting for Lupa and Shadow to wake up so we could go, but we knew they had a tiring day yesterday, so we weren't going to rush them awake.

It'd been about a half hour now since Dakota and Crystal got up and was almost 8AM. I was idly licking my foreleg, getting some dirt off, when I heard Lupa yawn and moan as she woke up. I heard her shuffling around inside the den before coming out a couple minutes later. She walked right past me and stretched, her butt right in my face.

"Lupa!" I said, giggling as I turned my head away. Her head whipped around to see me smiling at her and she blushed, saying "Oh, sorry, Mom! Didn't even notice you when I came out..." I nodded and said "I could tell...Sleep good, honey?"

She nodded and said "Yeah, REAL good!" I giggled again and said "Not surprising how long you two were gone..." She blushed a little and I said "Did you guys clean up before you came back?"

"Yeah, we did. Why, do I smell?" She asked, sniffing herself. I smiled and said "No, just asking. We'll be leaving soon, so you might wanna get Shadow up so we can all say goodbye to everyone." She nodded and walked back inside, waking Shadow.

"Come on, babe, time to get up..." She said and I heard him groan and sleepily say "Not yet, Lupa...I'm exhausted..." She giggled and said "Alright, I guess I'll just take a bath by myself."

"Be my guest..." She started to walk out and said "A nice, refreshing, fur soaking bath...Head to tail, top to bottom...In ALL the most important areas..." I could hear him get up as fast as he could and say "Alright, alright, I'm up! No time to waste, right?"

She giggled and said "Well, that worked..." They came out together and he said "Wait, what? You were only joking?" She nuzzled him and said "I was...But, you did need to get up. We're leaving soon."

He looked at me and smiled, saying "Did you teach her that?" I giggled and said "No, but that was pretty good! Might have to use it myself sometime..." Lupa smiled and said "So, when are we going to see them?"

"When you guys are all woken up and everyone's ready to go." I said. They nodded and he said "After I get some water, I'll be good to go." I smiled and said "And I think Cody, Dakota and Crystal are, too. I know I am!"

"I'm sure! How're you doing today, Mom?" Lupa asked, sitting down along with Shadow. I shrugged and said "Better then I thought I would be. I had a pretty bad dream last night about the...event. But, it's okay now, it's gone."

"Well, I just hope you'll be okay..." She said, hugging me. I returned it and said "Don't worry, I will be, honey. Just gonna take a little time is all." About then, I heard Cody close the hood of the car and say "You guys wanna go say bye now?"

I looked at Lupa and Shadow and they both nodded, as did Dakota and Crystal. "Yeah, we're all ready." I said, smiling at him. He came over to us and we went into Mom and Kevin's den, seeing them cuddling. I cleared my throat and Mom looked over at us and smiled, saying "Well, morning, you guys!"

"Hi, Mom!" I said, smiling. They rolled onto their stomachs and she asked "So, I take it you guys came by to say you're leaving?" Cody nodded and said "Yeah, it's about time we go now..." I weakly smiled and said "Thanks for letting us use that den, Mom...He was right when he said we needed to come back."

"You're welcome, honey. Just remember to relax and take it easy for a while until you're feeling better, okay?" She asked. I nodded and said "I will, don't worry...I'll be fine in a few days."

"Good...Well, goodbye then, guys!" She said, hugging me. The kids all hugged Kevin, Naomi and her before Kevin said "See you guys sometime soon. We'll be down within the next couple months." Cody smiled and said "Sounds great! See you later!"

We all walked back out and to the car, getting in and Cody started it. "Now, this time...Let's actually go home!" I said, giggling. He kissed my cheek and said "I hear ya...Let's get on the road." We drove away and back up to the road going to the highway, quickly turning onto it.

"Might as well get some rest. It'll be a few hours." Cody said. Dakota and Crystal nodded and curled up together, quickly dozing off but Lupa and Shadow stayed awake, quietly whispering to each other in the back seat. I wasn't really paying much attention to them, but could hear her giggle every couple minutes or so.

After about an hour of driving, I was starting to doze off when I caught a very familiar scent in the air. I sniffed it a bit and soon realized it was Lupa's. I turned to look at her and they were making out, running their paws all over each other. I glanced up at Cody, who smiled and shook his head, telling me to let them be. I laid down and rested my head on his leg, my tail wagging.

"I'm glad we took this trip..." I purred, nuzzling his side. He put his hand on my back and started slowly stroking my fur, saying "Even despite what happened to you?" I nodded and said "Yeah, even despite that. We got to see everyone again, especially Kate, got time to relax and un-wind, the kids found their mates...What happened to me doesn't even dent the rest."

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling as good as you are right now. I was afraid you'd be all depressed and upset right now..." He said. I smiled a little and said "So was I..." Right then, we heard Lupa gasp and whisper "I said no touching there!" I could barely keep from laughing and just let them be. I closed my eyes and started to doze off again, falling asleep after a few minutes.

* * *

_**Cody's POV**_

* * *

I was still stroking Lilly's back as she slept, making her keep purring. Lupa and Shadow were still kissing and cuddling in the back, possibly among other things, but I wasn't going to bother them either. I picked my phone up from the center console and plugged it into the radio, scrolling through some music until I found something relaxing, "Every Storm Runs Out Of Rain" By Gary Allen.

I started it and Lupa immediately recognized it. "Oh, I love this song..." She purred, smiling at me in the mirror. I chuckled and turned it up a little, just enough so it didn't wake anyone. Shadow seemed to like it as well and said "I like it, too! Sounds so...So..."

"Loving?" Lupa asked, nuzzling him. He smiled and said "Exactly!" She giggled and they continued cuddling as we drove on. I looked at the gas gauge and noticed it was at about half. "Hey, can one of you wake Dakota up for me?" I asked. Lupa nodded and nudged him awake, saying "Dakota, wake up..."

He yawned and sleepily asked "What, are we home?" I chuckled and said "Not yet...We're going to have to stop at that gas station again." He laid his ears back and said "There!? Do we absolutely HAVE to?"

"Unfortunately, yes...You're getting out with me if Shadow wouldn't mind staying in the car with the girls." I said. Shadow nodded and said "Don't worry, I got it. Nothing'll happen as long as I'm here..." Lupa giggled and kissed him and I said "Thanks, Shadow, I appreciate it." He nodded and Dakota asked "How long until we're there?"

"About ten minutes." I said. He sighed and laid his head down, almost whispering "I hate that damn place..." I weakly smiled and we kept driving a bit longer until I saw the exit for the gas station and pulled off. I parked at one of the pumps and shut the car off, surprised Lilly or Crystal didn't wake up.

"Okay, let's go." I said. Dakota nodded and we got out and he sat down next to the car. "I'll be right back after I pay for the gas. Just keep watch." I said, rubbing his head. He nodded and I walked inside to see the same guy working there from last time.

"Hey, Cody! Been a few days! Y'all headed home?" Dale asked, smiling. I nodded and said "Yeah, we are. A few things happened that made us decide to head home early." He was curious and said "Like what? If you don't wanna say, it's alright."

"Nah, it's okay. First, Dakota got shot by some idiot in the next campsites..." I said. He looked surprised and said "Really!? Why?" I shrugged and said "He thought Dakota was a threat because he's a wolf."

"Yeah, that's dumb...What he shoot him with? Rifle?" He asked. I shook my head and said "No, Colt .45. Didn't go in too deep, so he'll be fine." He nodded and said "Well, that's good? What else?"

I sighed and said "Lilly got raped yesterday morning..." His eyes went wide and said "Oh, shit...I'm sorry..." I weakly smiled and said "Thanks, she'd be real happy to hear that." He smiled too and said "Well, tell her I said that. Hope she's gonna be okay."

"Yeah, me too...Well, I've gotta get gas and get back on the road." I said. He nodded and said "How much do you need?" I pulled my wallet out and gave him my card, saying "Twenty five oughta be fine." He ran my card and gave it back with a receipt, saying "Alright, here you go! You guys have a good drive home!"

"Thanks, Dale! Maybe we'll come back up sometime." I said, smiling as I walked out and back over to the car. I started the gas and let it fill the tank, soon letting it stop. I put the nozzle back and Dakota and I got back in, him saying "So, now we're headed home again?" I smiled and said "Yep, and we won't need to stop again until we get there. As soon as we get home, I'm making us all something to eat if you guys are hungry."

"Ooh, that sounds great! Thank you!" Shadow said, smiling too. We got back on the highway and kept driving home, which would take another hour or so until we got there. Dakota fell back asleep just after we got on the highway and Lupa and Shadow were back to cuddling.

I looked over at Lilly and she was still asleep, so I reached over to rub her back again. As soon as I touched her, she shot up and spun around, snarling at me. "Woah, Lilly, easy...It's just me..." I said, shocked. She stopped and said "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I...I didn't realize..." She started to cry, so I pulled her to me and started rubbing her side, saying "Shh...It's alright..."

"I thought you were that wolf again...I was dreaming about it again..." She cried into my side. I gently kissed her forehead and said "Just calm down and relax...He's never going to hurt or bother you again. Nothing is..."

She sniffed and said "I know, but I can't stop dreaming about it...It just takes my mind over..." I kept rubbing her back and side and said "Think about something happy before you fall asleep...It'll probably keep that dream from coming back."

She wiped her eyes and "Good idea, but I'm gonna stay up for a while...How long until we're home?" I looked at the clock and it was almost 9:30. "We'll be home by 11. Traffic is light this morning, so it won't take as long as when we were going there." She smiled and kissed my cheek, saying "Good, then I can really relax..."

She sat back in the seat and was staring out the windshield, obviously thinking about something. "What's on your mind, love?" I asked. She shrugged and said "Just...thinking about something..."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" I asked, chuckling. She smiled again and said "Just if we should have kids again..." I looked at her and said "You want to have pups again already?" She giggled and said "Well, not right now...After we find our own place and all that...What do you think?"

I thought for a moment and said "If it's something you wanna do again sometime, then you know I'll love it!" She smiled and said "I know, and yes, I do want to again sometime. Just not right now." She turned to look out the side window and I rolled it down some, letting her feel the wind rush by. She stood up and stuck her head out, her tounge flapping in the wind. I chuckled to myself and let out an amused sigh.

After a couple minutes, I started to smell her scent building, much heavier then before. I heard Shadow suddenly start sniffing the air and looked in the mirror to see him sniff Lupa, then look at me. I motioned toward Lilly and he nodded before laying his head back down to go to sleep. I looked over at her and could see her womanhood was completely soaked, the fur matted down and turned gray, and her fluids running down her legs to the seat.

I tapped her on the butt to get her attention and she pulled her head back in, saying "Yeah?" I pointed at her womanhood and she looked, giggling and said "Oh, that! Sorry..." I chuckled and said "Don't be...I'm not complaining!"

She giggled again and seductively said "Guess we know what we're doing when we get home..." I smiled and gently, but firmly slapped her butt, making her let out a small pleasured growl. She stuck her head back out the window and raised her tail, pushing her butt back toward me.

"Nuh uh, not yet, love..." I said, chuckling. She giggled and sat down, her head still out. We continued driving for a while longer, slowly getting closer and closer to Kalispell. I knew Shadow and Crystal would be excited to see it and that Lilly, Dakota and Lupa would be happy to finally be home again.

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Took almost a week, but finally got it done. Could be one of my best, but who knows? Next one is a milestone, too...SIXTY CHAPTERS in ONE story! Haven't had that many before, so I'm pumped to get it done! Should be up within a couple days, so keep an eye out! Later!**_


End file.
